Worlds collide
by NeriHyuga
Summary: Pit suddenly wakes up in another world. He doesn't know what happened to him or where he is. A young man helps him up, looking exactly like Pittoo, but he is a human and not the angel he knows. Pit quickly notices that he is human himself, but left with the memories from his angel self. He knows something is extremly wrong. I Updates: every Friday.
1. Living another life

What happened? It was hard for him to recall. His mind was so blurry and when he tried to remember why he was in this state, his head began to hurt like crazy. The only thing he knew was that he lied on something hard and that his body ached. The pain seemed to throb in every part of his body and it was hard for him to even try moving.

The young boy tried to open his eyes, but the lids where so heavy and it did cost him some seconds, feeling like minutes, to finally get them to open. He blinked when the sun blinded him, it was so bright! It really hurt and he squinted his eyes again to escape the pain. What happened with him? Why was he in so much pain in the first place?

"Hey, are you okay?", a sudden voice got him out of his thoughts and he could focus his attention on something else. He knew this voice! It was even harder for him to open his eyes now, but he managed to do so and blinked against the bright light. It still hurts like hell, but he managed to let them stay open this time.

The color of deep blue met a piercing maroon, when the young man returned the gaze of the guy kneeing at his side, his eyes lowered in concern. At the same time his look was cold and distant, as if he didn't really want to get any closer to him.

"Pittoo?", his voice sounded so cracked, not like himself at all and that look his brother shot him, it hurted him more than the pain in his body. Why did he gaze at him as if he was a stranger? This couldn't be true. Yes, there was a time when they fought like crazy and his brother even tried to kill him. But these times were over since a long time ago and he hadn't seen this look for years now. Not since they got along and definitely not since they got to be more than just twins.

The brows of the black-haired man frowned when he heard his name coming out of the mouth of the other one. "Why do you know my name?", he asked in return, sure that he didn't know this young man and it concerned him even more, because they looked almost alike.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong? Can you help me up? My whole body hurts so much", the brown-haired boy whined and tried to get up. But his body felt so exhausted and every movement was sheer pain. Pittoo clicked with his tongue, but nodded in return. Then he shoved his arms under the young man and pushed him up with his body strength, he tried to stand up in the same time, but that guy was heavy.

"Uf… you are heavier then you look", he said, but managed to get him up, finally. Pit moaned because of the sudden pain, it felt like fire was burning his whole body. "Arg", he couldn't stop himself from groaning, the pain was so intense. Normally pain wasn't something that would bother him much, after getting hit and shot so many times, but this was something completely different. The last time he felt like this, was when his wings burned up and he died, after saving Pittoo from the claws of the Chaos Kin, but this was almost a century ago.

"What happened?" it was still hard for him to talk, but it would be even harder to not do it! Why was he in this state, maybe Pittoo knew? The young man looked at Pit and frowned again. "That's what I want to ask. What happened with you? You don't look like you're hurt at all", he asked in return. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He knew his name and he seemed badly hurt, but his body didn't even had a scratch.

"I don't know… at one moment everything was alright and I enjoyed my free time and then… everything went pitch black and I can only remember pain", Pit answered confused about the words of his darker self. He wasn't hurt at all? But he felt way different, it was hard for him to look down, he could only see Pittoos chest because he supported him with one arm.

But… wasn't his clothing a little strange? Pit never saw his other self in such fabric; it was a strange, black material. It had something white stuck to it, similar to the ornaments on his tunic, but it wasn't sewn at the fabric like it should, it just sticked to it.

Pittoo tried to move, but the weight of the man slowed him down and in the end every step was hard work. People began to look at them, curious or concerned and he hated it. He hated every bit of attention. He didn't want it at all; he didn't want to be looked at. Why the hell did he even help this guy in the first place?

Maybe he just drunk too much and had a mental blackout or something like that? Gosh, that was a really good reason when he thought about it. What other things could get this young man in that state? Maybe he consumed drugs? This could be an option too. Then they could get into problems he would rather avoid.

In the end he didn't even knew what to do with this boy. Best would be to take him to a doctor or into a hospital, but if he really was on drugs he would get big problems. So Pittoo looked for a place where he could let Pit sit down and talk with him or let him get a little time to come to his senses. The only thing he could see was a staircase to a street above. So he dragged the weak boy to this place and helped him to sit down. The brown-haired boy finally managed to look up and then his mouth dropped open. What the hell was going on!?

When he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw. He sat on a strange staircase, similar to these he knew from Palutenas Temple. But it looked way different, he sat on a strange metal plate with small holes in it and the handrail looked like a simple metal pipe. But this wasn't the only strange thing. Right before him was a long, grey street that was incredible strange looking and monsters drove over these streets; they looked similar to an Exo Tank.

First he didn't know how to react and he tried to crap his weapon, only to feel that he wasn't carrying anything. But these monsters didn't attack; they seemed to follow the road like some of these horse-like monsters on the Exo Tank training ground. After closer look he could even see people inside, where these really strange Exo Tanks? What the hell? Where was he?

"You really are drugged, aren't you?" Pittoo saw the reaction of the other man and there wasn't any other option left. The young man looked at the streets and the cars as if he saw ghosts or something like that. His gaze even made some by passer uncomfortable or caused them to laugh underhanded. Now Pit looked at him confused, able to see his brother the first time in full view and let out a shocked shriek. "Pittoo! What happened with your wings!?" he shouted in aghast. His brother didn't had wings! They were gone without any trace! He didn't gave the clothes Pittoo wore a second thought after this discovery.

The other man in comparison looked a little buffed. What the hell was this man talking about? Did he really affiliated himself with a psycho? Oh man, this day was a big mess; he never thought it would turn out like this. He really looked forward to it, he rarely got a free day in his work and normally he couldn't effort it too. He wanted to enjoy the time alone, strolling around in the park. And now… look at that shit going on.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wings? Did you smack your head for good or what?" he snapped in annoyance. This reaction made Pit even more puzzled, why the hell was Pittoo acting like that? Why were his wings gone? Why did he wear such strange clothes? And where the hell were they? What was going on? So many questions and it overwhelmed him.

"What is going on here…? I don't understand anything. Why are you acting so strange? Where are we?" Pit couldn't help but asking his double the questions that whirred in his head.

"Me acting strange? Wow… you are the psycho here. Don't mess with my head you are getting on my nerves right now. Where we are? We are in Mainz. Rheinland-Pfalz in Germany. Next time try to lessen the amount of the shot you drug addict" he was finished with this guy. It would be better to just let him sit here and go, even if he was still curious why this guy knew him.

"Mainz? Germany? What the hell, I don't know what you are talking about. We are on the earth yes, but everything looks so different and you look like a human and I'm not a drug addict! I don't use drugs!" now Pit shouted, angry because Pittoo snapped at him like that. What the hell was wrong with him!? Or… what was wrong with himself?

Now he earned an even more buffed look from the black-haired man, totally staring in disbelief.

"I AM human! Okay I definitely had enough; the only place you need to go is the rehabilitation center or the funny farm. I will call the cops now, before you can hurt yourself or anybody with that cracked mind of yours", Pitto withdraw a strange device from his trouser pocket and began to move his finger over the display. Pit didn't knew what he wanted to do, but somehow he got the flow and that it didn't went in a direction he would like.

"Stop! I'm not crazy! Really! Look at me! If you don't believe me then look at me, I'm an angel! And you are too!" Pit tried to stop his doppelganger and moved forward. He didn't knew what this device was he held in his hands but he wanted him to stop and look at him. So, ignoring the pain, he smacked the Mobil phone out of Pittoos hands and it fell to the ground, giving a cracking sound.

"What the hell!? My Cell phone! You stupid asshole, when it's broke you will pay for it! And what the hell with the angel topic! You are human yourself you stupid retard!" now Pittoo snapped completely, he couldn't stop himself from giving that stupid fucker a good punch in his face, forcing Pit to cry out.

The brown-haired man couldn't defend against that outburst of anger and the punch hit him full force. Pain spread through his head and especially his nose when he fell backwards against the stairs. "Damn", he whined and pressed his hand against his throbbing nose.

"Blame yourself! All this fucking anger management for nothing. I should have known I wasted my money with these fuckers. But that was worth it" he ranted at the man. Gosh punching him felt so good. He should have done that sooner, but he didn't intend to let his anger out at this guy. Especially when he was seriously ill, no matter if it was because of drugs or a mental illness.

Pittoo grabbed his cell phone and his fury rose up again when he saw the cracked and black display. Great, more costs! As if he could effort that, he was lucky when he had something to eat in his fridge. Pit in the meantime recovered from the punch and looked at the other man with hurted eyes. He slowly understands that this wasn't the boy he knew… the boy he loved. But it still hurted like hell seeing him with this anger and hatred in his eyes.

But then his words came into his mind. He wasn't an angel? He was human himself? That couldn't be true! Pit sat back up and looked at his back, hoping to see his wings, but… there was nothing. Absolutely nothing! No wings! And his clothes didn't even had holes in them, as if his wings were never there! What was going on!?

He wore these strange fabrics too. He wore a white hoodie and light grey jeans, one leg covered in blue color and some sparkles on it, together with white sneakers.

Pittoo wore similar things, a black long sleeved shirt with white words in different sizes on it: "on cloud: FUCK OFF!" fitting to it he had black jeans with one leg covered in purple color and some sparkles on it. He wore similar shoes to Pits, but in black instead of white.

"I'm… really a human. I don't have wings…" Pit was shocked and he muttered those words. Pittoo looked up from his mobile phone and putted it back in his pocket, it was useless either way. The reaction of the other man and his shocked and puzzled face made him reflective and a little guilty. Something was so wrong with this man and somehow he got the feeling that he really wasn't on drugs, but what was it then?

Pittoo knew that you could see if someone was drugged from the reaction of their pupils. He could have used the light from his phone, but it was broken, so no option. But at least the sun was shining on the face of the young man. So Pittoo leaned forward and covered the eyes of the other with his hands. Looking into the now startled and wide eyes. They reacted normal and when he withdraws his hands, it was the same. No slow reaction or anything like that, they reacted just fine.

"Strange… you really aren't on drugs", his voice was quieter now and he seemed more thoughtful and gentle. When he made a step back from Pit, he saw that a hint of red covered his cheeks. What the…!? He shook his head in irritation, why the hell was he blushing?

"I sayed so!" Pit regained his composure quickly and he couldn't understand why this action made him blush too. Sure, Dark Pit was his boyfriend, but they had this relationship since years now and they did way more things than just that, he shouldn't be startled because of such a thing.

"Then what the hell are you talking about? That's nothing a 22 year old man should say, I don't know what I should do with you now" Pittoo sighed, this was getting way to complicated for his taste. He didn't know Pits age, but they looked alike and he was 22 so he assumed Pit would be around this age too.

"22 years? I'm… no… it's okay", Pit wanted to say the truth, but saying that to a human could be disturbing again. That he was over 150 years old, that's why his body locked like a grown up man even when he was an angel or… not anymore. The young man slowly learned how this world worked or at least how to read the situation. This man before him wasn't Pittoo the angel and this world wasn't the earth he knew. Pit didn't know how, but somehow he must have ended up in a parallel world. Maybe even his body was his real self from this world and his angel soul took over the weaker human soul and… erased it? He hoped not…

This was a complicated matter, to tell the truth: a little to complicated for him. Yeah, he was older and better with these things then in the past, but still, it wasn't his favorite topic. Thinking about these things only ended in another headache.

"You are a real pain in the ass. Do you have a cell phone or something? Maybe I can talk with an acquaintance of yours and if not I can at least call the cops, I'm sure they are able to help out in this situation", who knows? Maybe he was a missing person or something like that? But he didn't looked like it. His hair was a mess yes, but not more than his own, it looked untamable in the first place, but beside that it was clean, his clothes were fresh cleaned too. If you ignore the dust and dirt from the ground when he fell over.

Pit only looked at him confused, he didn't understand what he meant. Should he have something like that device too? What was it good for? His reaction made the other growl and Pittoo reached over to put his hands in the pockets of Pits hoodie and jeans, looking for a phone or something that could help him out.

"What are you doing?" the young man squeaked when he felt the hands of the other in his trousers. That felt definitely way to wrong, especially because he knew this feeling to well when the black angel grabbed him there. Pittoo looked at him and their eyes met, sky-blue drowned in cold red. The eyes of the black-haired boy widened and he withdraw his hand in a hurry.

"What the!? Did you get aroused by that? What's wrong with you!?" he shouted and couldn't believe what he felt when he searched for a phone, he wasn't able to find one by the way. Pits cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "I did not!" he tried to defend himself and pressed his legs together to prevent things to happen. Why the hell did he react like that!? He just looks like his boyfriend, but his behavior was different and this action should definitely not be enough to get him aroused! Especially because it wasn't meant like that in the first place!

"You definitely did… I'm not stupid" Pittoo crossed his arms before his chest with an annoyed look on his face. He wanted to change the topic quickly. "I couldn't find a phone or wallet… so this will not help us to see who you are and where you belong" this was growing into more of a mess every second. What the hell should he do with him? Drag him to the next police station? He didn't have time for that. He clicked his tongue in irritation.

And this man didn't help him at all, just looking at him with this big blue eyes and getting aroused when he tried to get something out of him. How could someone with such a dirty mind look so innocent in the first place?

"Seems like I don't have a choice… we aren't getting anywhere like this. I will take you to my home and search in the internet if I can find anything about you. If not then I will definitely bring you to a police station" decided Pittoo in the end. What else could he do? He really didn't want to bring this strange guy to his apartment, but there was no other option left.

"Internet? What's that?" it was the first time Pit heard that word. The red-eyed man looked at him and shook his head. Okay, slowly nothing this guy talked about surprised him anymore.

"That's to hard to explain… and you should definitely know these things. Tz, I don't care anymore! Stand up and come with me!" Pittoo snapped at him again. This guy had something at him that made him furious every time he opened his mouth.

Pit followed his command and the pain rose again. But it wasn't as bad as before, he could bear it now. He didn't knew what to do, he wanted to talk with his other half, or the person supposed to be his other half, about everything and hoped for his help. But he knew he wouldn't believe him at all, not with how he reacted so far.

Pit couldn't do anything, except following his darker double. It was so silent, Pittoo didn't say a word and Pit even tried to reach out for Lady Palutena, but the goddess didn't react at all, she wasn't able to hear his trapped self in this world. How was he supposed to get back without the help of the goddess?

After a little walk, Pit really missed his wings, they reached a big house. Pittoo dug out his key ring and unlocked the front door. "You live here? Is it big enough?" Pit asked curious, he always lived in the big temple, but he knew the humans on his earth lived in small houses too. He glanced over Pittoos shoulder, but was only able to see a staircase. The dark haired boy shot him an angry look."Shut up! No it's not big enough, far from that. But I can't effort anything else" he answered in annoyance. That's why he didn't want to have someone in his room; it was way to small for two people.

He went upstairs and Pit followed him, letting the door close behind them. They went up two floors and then Pittoo stopped at another front door. He opened it and went inside, followed by his lighter self. Before he could even close the door behind them, a small white dog with brown and black splotches on him came up to them and whined happily, greeting his owner. "Hey little boy" Pittoo closed the door and petted the little mixed breed; the dog licked his hand in sheer glee. "A dog!" squeaked Pit happily and he bend down to pet the dog too. The little guy yelped playfully and began to lick Pits hand too. "Yep and that's my home…" Pittoo muttered in a quiet voice.

Pit looked confused, he thought the whole house would be his home. But this was only a room, it had a very small hall and only two doors. One was closed and the other opened, leading into a bigger room. The first thing Pit could see was the bed on the right side of the room with a small bed stand beside it and a lamp on it. Some books lied on the table and even on the bed. But this was the only mess in the whole room, if you ignored the two dog toys lying around.

His bed was freshly made and there were no clothes scattered anywhere. Pit could see a laundry basket at the end of the bed and a wardrobe at the opposite. On the left side, in the middle of the wall was a little table with a small thing on it, a TV, so that Pittoo could look TV or play games while sitting on the bed.

When he went into the room, he saw that there was another room branched off from the left hind corner without a door, it let to a small place with nothing more than a small table, two chairs, the bowls of the dog and a small kitchen unit. The whole room had only one window and below this window was a desk with a laptop on it.

"Not really big hm? The bath is the room behind the closed door in the hall", Pittoo explained and sat down on the office chair and rolled to the desk to open the laptop. He started it and waited till he booted. Pit didn't know where to go, so he went to the table and got one of the chairs to sit down beside Pittoo, still petting the dog that followed them and was now lying down over the feets of his owner.

"What's your name? Maybe I can find you on visagebook" he asked, while going into the net and opening the website. "My name? I'm Pit" answered the young man confused. "Pit? Really…? But I need your full name; otherwise I will not find anything" he still typed in Pit. At least there weren't many people with that name, but the people he saw weren't that man. "Do you even have an account here?" Pittoo asked and Pit shot him a questioned look. "Okay… forget it" he wanted to close the net, but then he tried a last attempt and searched with googles, because that name sounded somewhat familiar.

First he couldn't find anything, only the English word equivalent to that name. But then he clicked on pictures and paused when he saw the pictures from the protagonist of a game, it was an angel boy. Now he knew why this name sounded so familiar! It was the same name like this protagonist had and funny; the dark copy of this character had the same name like Pittoo. When he looked closer at the character he couldn't stop but thinking that they looked really alike. That was a little creepy.

"That's me!" suddenly Pit broke the silence with a loud shriek. "What!?" Pittoo looked at him confused, but the other boy only jumped at the laptop and looked at the picture. "That's definitely me! What's going on! Why are there these strange pictures from me in this device? And look that's you too! Pittoo!" he pointed at the picture of the black angel and gave Pittoo a big, bewildered look from these blue eyes.

"You can't be serious! These are game characters! These aren't you or me, even when they look like us!" Pittoo snapped at the young man. "But it is true! That's me! Those are even my clothes, my weapons and look: my wings!" Pit shouted desperate. That was him! He was absolutely sure!

Pittoo looked at him baffled, but somehow… that would explain the things that guy talked about earlier. That he didn't know where he was, that he thought they would have wings and would be angels… and that he looked at the cars like a monster. But could that be really true? Could he believe that this guy came out from a video game?

"Bullshit! That's not possible at all! Don't even dare to tell me you're a character coming out of a video game!" Pittoo snapped at the other man. He didn't buy that bullshit coming from his mouth! Pit only looked at him confused. "I'm not a video character! I'm a real angel! I'm coming from my world and that's no game!" Pit didn't give up. He didn't knew why the hell this world had him and Pittoo as video characters, but he could finally get a grasp how to explain himself and he wouldn't let go of that straw.

The darker man looked at him and clicked his tongue, he was incredible confused and slowly he even doubted his own mind for wanting to believe this shit. But … so strange it sounded, somehow it made sense when compared with the things that happened earlier. But maybe this man was an excellent actor? But why would he do that? There was no reason to act like a video game character unless he wanted to cosplay him and even then, would someone go that far?

"And how do you think that happened? Why are you here in this… world then? Gosh, I can't believe I'm talking with you about this crap" Pittoo shook his head and the dog on his feet looked up to him, not knowing why his owner acted like that.

"I don't know myself… I don't know what happened in my world, like I said everything was normal and then it turned pitch-black and I can't remember anything. Maybe… somehow my soul got transferred in this world?" Pit was just as confused as his darker double. "So… then your world is something like a parallel world? And we exist in both worlds just as different beings? This would mean your soul transferred into the body of your human self in this world and you took over? That sounds like a story out of a movie…" Pittoo was quick-witted and so it wasn't a surprise that he got the situation and already a reason how this could have happened. But it still sounded so strange to talk serious about this kind of topic.

"It could be true. We have monsters in our world that can rip you off your soul and take over your body and gods have control over souls too, maybe something attacked me when I wasn't aware and ripped my soul out of my body?" it really sounded like something that could have happened in his world. After everything Pit had gone through after these years. He really hoped that in his world someone was able to track his soul down, get it back into his world and manage to push it back into his body?

He didn't want to life the live of another person! Ripping him of his body and forcing his soul out of it… or maybe in a black corner of his mind? He couldn't feel the other soul at all. He really hoped that he didn't just rewrite it or something like that. Because his angel soul was surely way stronger then the soul of his human being.

"That's all so crazy… I just wanted to enjoy a peaceful day… now it got so chaotic" Pittoo sank into his chair with a heavy sigh. "What's with your other self then? We still need to find out who you are, I'm sure your family will search for you when you go missing… maybe we can go to the registration office and get your last name somehow. We can't go to the police now…" they would definitely put this guy into a mental hospital and Pittoo still wasn't convinced enough to stop the thought that this was the place this guy belonged to…

"What is, when we know who I am? I can't just go into the life of another person and take over… I don't know this Pit" Pit was growing insecure. He didn't know if he was able to pull this off. Getting to a family he didn't know, living a life he didn't know anything about. He couldn't just act like someone with amnesia could he? That was impossible! He didn't had amnesia, he was a different person!

Pittoo looked at him in thoughts. What should they do in this situation? When everything he sayed was the truth… then he could understand that other man, not wanting to life the live of another person. Gosh, he would go nuts if this happened to him too.

"So we just let it slide? Let you life a life of a missing person?" at least when he would find a missing person report they would know his name and address. "And still… what do you want to do now? Live on the streets?" Pittoo asked him with a serious face and when he saw the begging look in the eyes of the other his own eyes widened. "No! No, No, No! You will not live here as a freeloader! I don't have enough to eat for myself! I will never allow this!" He couldn't be serious! There was no way he would let this guy live in his apartment! Letting him eat out of his house and home. But Pit looked at him with this big innocent eyes, it was easier to resist the eyes of a puppy then this damn look!

Pit knew exactly what to do to persuade his darker half. Even if this wasn't the same person, he just hoped the trick still worked. Pittoo gave him a death glare as answer, but Pit didn't give up and continued to look at him with these big, blue eyes of his. The black-haired boy began to growl and Pit knew he had won!

"Only till we find a way to get your soul back to your world! And we will begin searching right now!" snapped Pittoo and began to search in the net. Pit cheered to himself and then helped him look through the pages.


	2. A walk in the park

It took them hours and Pittoo regretted his decision dearly. They couldn't find anything useful, most of the things they found were complete bullshit. He was sure that they would find more in Pits archive, in his world, the "angel" couldn't stop talking about. Because it was something Pittoos other self seemed to visit often.

Pit always asked him questions about how Pittoo was able to open up all these sides and how this was even possible. He loved to ask questions how the laptop and internet were functioning and in the end Pittoo allowed him to browse himself and showed him how he could open up pages and how to search in goggles. Pit learned quickly and had fun using the laptop.

In the end they ended up looking a playthrough without commentary about Pits video game, hoping for a hint how to solve their misery. They started looking it with different feelings. Pittoo wasn't a big fan of such games and he only wanted to look at it to find something useful. Pit on the other hand felt incredible strange, seeing himself on the monitor. He felt even odder when he realized that the things happening in this game were the truth. Pittoo felt the same about that fact, after Pit told him, it was so incredible weird.

But when they came to the stage were the Dark angel came out of the mirror they catched themselves slowly enjoying the game. Pittoo couldn't help but admit that his other self was a really cool guy. Pit even started to mention things that happened in these fights and that weren't showing up in the game, in the same time he really enjoyed seeing his boyfriend and his so well known attitude. He missed him dearly.

Pittoo realized that Pits face changed when he looked at the dark angel, he had a somehow dreamy and longing expression. This realization made him furrow his brows and he remembered his actions early this morning. Then he got the point!

"Don't tell me you have something with your darker self…" that thought shocked him. Was this even possible? Wasn't that some kind of… incest thing? Sure it was with himself, because Dark Pit wasn't his real brother but his other half, still, what a strange kind of relationship.

Pit looked at him dazzled, but then nodded and a smile played over his lips. "Yes, he is my boyfriend, for many years now" his voice was gentle and there was no sign of doubt in it. As if it was the most normal thing in the world to date your other self. Pittoo didn't know how to react to this revelation. He looked away at the monitor and studied that little angel on there; he looked even more innocent then the man beside him.

"Dating your other half… isn't that somehow a little narcissistic?" a cheeky smile flashed over his lips, when he looked back in these blue eyes. Pit blinked, but then he let out a light laugh, sounding a little too cute. "Maybe? I don't know" this thought had never flashed the mind of the lighter boy and it was kind of funny. But he was really relieved that Pittoo didn't mind too much.

In reality the other man just didn't know what to say to this and he was someone that rather avoided such topics. He wasn't fond of messing with the relationships of others; he avoided people and their fuss in overall. The guys at work always laughed at him and told him he was a maverick. But Pittoo didn't mind, not anymore at least. He had a rough past, but he was over it and trained to get his psyche back together again. Working, having his own apartment, a little dog to care for and going to his anger management appointments helped him too. Building up a new life was his only way out of hell. He didn't want to remember these times. So he pointed to the monitor and Pit understands that the topic was over and they returned to their former activity, watching the game.

There was another moment when Pittoo got baffled, after the instruction of Hades another character came up and he knew her just too well. "What the fuck…" was the only thing he could say when the blond girl showed up on the screen. He knew her, just as an older version. "What's the matter? That's Viridi" Pit looked at the other man confused. "I know that… she is my boss" Pittoo wasn't sure what he should think about all that. Another person out of a video game…

Pit looked at him with wide eyes and then he couldn't stop himself from laughing: "Really? That can't be coincidence, even in our world you're working for her, or at least you are part of her troops" in the end Pittoo never works for someone other than himself, but he joined her troops to follow his own goals. The young man could only shook his head: "What a strange fate…" he sayed before they continued looking the game.

In the end they didn't learn anything new, at least Pit didn't. He knew everything that happened and nothing helped them out. Pittoo mentioned the Chaos Kin could have done something, because of his ability. But Pit shook his head. This monster was sealed in the chaos vortex; it would never come out again… would it?

"I… I hope he will never be able to come out again. It was a frightening enemy and I almost lost two persons dear to me because of it" Pit looked down to the dog that had moved to his feet now, holding them warm. "And it killed you… ", Pittoo thought, that was a fact he shouldn't forget when talking about that monster, even when it happened because he was saving Dark Pit. "Yeah… almost. But I don't regret it, when it means to save the love of my life I would give my life at any time!" Pit was serious here and that was a conversation that always ended in big fights with the other Pittoo, even if he would do exactly the same. But Pittoo feared losing him, not just because he would die too, but because he couldn't bear the thought.

Pit looked in the red eyes of the person before him and grew anxious to the silence. Pittoo just looked at him, there was no hint of anger in his expression, it looked as if it was totally lacking any emotion. The darker man needed some seconds to understand that Pit wanted him to answer to that.

"What am I supposed to say? I don't know thoughts like that. Loving someone so dearly that you would give up your life for them… it never happened to me." He answered and a little insecurity lied in his voice, as if he didn't know how to deal with this kind of feeling. This wasn't what Pit expected him to say and this answer made him curious.

"You don't know this feeling? I mean loving someone to an incredible amount is another thing, but not knowing love at all? Sounds lonely" Pit couldn't stop himself from saying that. He always felt love and he always felt loved. He couldn't imagine how he would feel without that. Pittoo just gave him a deadly glare. "What do you know? Mind your own frigging business!" he snapped at the lighter man and withdraws from the desk, sending the chair flying by the process.

"I didn't mean it like that! Pittoo!" Pit shouted after the man and stood up, but Pittoo just walked out of the room and through the other door, slamming it behind him. The "angel" wanted to follow the other one, but then he remembered that the room was the bathroom and he stopped. The little dog whined at the reaction and looked at Pit with stressful eyes. "It's okay little one… he will settle down. Hm, I don't even know your name", Pit picked up the chair, after that he sat down on his knees and began playing with the little dog until he heard the flushing of the toilet.

He scratched the dog between the ears, when the bathroom door opened and Pittoo came out of it. He looked at the brown-haired man, staring right into these blue eyes full of regret. He then turned his head and looked away; he didn't want to look into these innocent seas. He was to blame wasn't he? It was his own idea to invite this man into his room and now he needed to live with his decision.

It was normal that they would have a conversation and it was normal that topics would turn into private matters wasn't it? But Pittoo didn't want this; he didn't want to share his mind with another person. Nobody was allowed to enter his head and he never cared if somebody was able to understand him or not.

The silence grew deafening and Pit got uneasy, he didn't want to just stay silent like this. He didn't want Pittoo to hate him. Even if he wasn't the man he knew, he still… liked him somehow. Pit didn't knew if it was because of his resemblance with his other self, or if he really grew closer to this human. He wanted to know more about him; he wanted to understand why he acted like that.

Sometimes he was quiet and even a little gentle and then he suddenly snapped at him or even punched him. Yes, that was something he knew from the dark angel too, but it got lesser when he grew up.

"Pittoo… I'm sorry. I didn't want to offend you" finally Pit broke the silence and looked at the young man again. Pittoo returned his gaze, looked at him for some seconds without saying a word and then he sighed again. He didn't knew him for long, but Pit already noticed that Pittoo always sighed when he gave up unwillingly. He wished he would open up a little more, but this would need some time and maybe someday he would tell him about himself.

"I need to take a walk with the dog, do you want to tag along?" finally Pittoo raised his voice, moving Pit to a bright smile again. "Sure! By the way, what's his name?" Pit looked down to the little guy at his mercy, that was still lying there and wanted to be petted some more. When Pit stopped moving his hand he tugged at him with the small and wet nose, till he began to ruffle him again.

"It's a she… and her name is Hope. She is a stray dog my boss took care off. But because she has a strange affiliation with me she gave her to me" so she already had this name when he got her. But that name always reminded him not lose his hope, especially with this little fellow always being hopelessly cheerful and sometimes a little annoying too.

"Hope? That's a beautiful name! I like her she is so cute!" Pit squeaked in bliss, it was really nice of Viridi to give that little lady to him. Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders, to hide the small smile forming on his lips. Then he grabbed the leash and tossed it over Pits head. He only wanted to throw it at the man, but the leash fell so perfect that it ended up hanging around his neck.

"Wha…!" Pit made a surprised voice, before he burst into laughter. He freed himself from the leash and putted the smaller ring around Hopes neck. His finger trailed along his eyelid and removed some little tears that happened to appear because he laughed so hard. Pittoo only rolled with his eyes.

"Come now, before it gets dark" he ordered him; otherwise they would never get anywhere. At least that's how he felt. Pittoo went to the door, opened it and made sure to put the keys into his pockets again. But before he moved out, he grabbed some of the black bags for the dogs shit.

Pit followed him, with a happy grin on his face. He was so damn carefree; shouldn't he be more serious in his situation? After seeing the whole game and how the angel acted, Pittoo was surprised that Pit didn't seem to worry about the others in his world and how he could get back. They had searched for a clue but couldn't find one, so shouldn't he be a little gloomier?

The truth was that Pit really worried, but he didn't want to show it too much. He couldn't do anything against his situation, at least not right now. So he tried to swallow his sorrows for the time being and he wanted to enjoy the little walk.

He was curious about this world here, it seemed like the humans were much further in technology. In his world, would they grow in this direction too? Viridi would go nuts if this was the case, she already hated the humans for what they did with nature, here on this earth nature seemed twisted or vanished for big stone houses and metal on the streets.

Sure he saw some trees, bushes and grass fields, but they were only an incredible small amount in comparison to the human formed things. Pit couldn't decide if he found them interesting and thrilling or ugly and dirty. Maybe both at the same time?

The two mans left the house and started to walk at the side of the street. Pittoo was silent and Pit looked at everything that came into view. Now that the pain was fully gone he could enjoy looking around and wasn't distracted with fighting back. There were so many people on the streets and he could see these Exo Tank things everywhere.

"Everything looks so… hectic and… amazing at the same time. How is humanity able to build such things? I thought only gods were able to build such technology" Pit couldn't stand the silence anymore, even if it wasn't as deafening as before. He looked at Pittoo and their eyes met. Pit always liked it, when they looked at each other in the same time. But this wasn't his Pittoo and so he didn't knew if he should feel awkward or happy.

The other one in comparison didn't seem to mind anything at all and he answered to Pit without knowing his thoughts: "We humans made one step in the past and then everything developed really quickly, we grew into this kind of society in less than 100 years… and we don't have gods… or at least not your kind of gods. They don't talk with us or mess with us. Here it's only humans and nature, all beings above that are silent and don't show themselves with more than a hint even if many people have strong beliefs in their religion and their gods. They never talk with us as open as your gods and nobody knows exactly if they are even real or not"

Pit stared at Pittoo in disbelief. They didn't had gods? Or at least these gods didn't talk with them at all? But then how was humanity able to survive without the help of gods that protected them from monsters and other things!?

"I can't believe that… and you, talking so much, I can't believe that either" he couldn't restrain himself from doing that joke and earned an angry stare from red eyes. "Shut up! I'm just trying to get these things into your stupid head!" Pittoo snapped at him, how dare he made such a joke at this time!

"I'm not stupid! I understand what you are talking about! It's just hard to believe because I only know how things roll in my world! You saw my world, you can understand it, but this is all new to me!" Pit didn't hold back in answering back to Pittoo. The black-haired man clicked his tongue again, but let it slide.

"I believe what is going on in your world, so you should start believing me. But I can't explain everything going on here either, some things are just too complicated and the humans in this world even fight about it" especially about religion and gods. It was a rather tense topic here, definitely way more than it was in Pits world where gods were active and showed their existence to everyone.

"So humans in this world fight too? Everything seems peaceful here, even if it is really hectic" when Pit looked around he could only see people running from one place to another. Sure they didn't really run, but they looked like they run in their heads. It was something that made him uncomfortable somehow.

"Yes they do. Believe me, the humans here are exactly the same like you know them. They are as cruel as ever" he doubted that they were crueler then in the past, after everything he knew about history, people never change. But Pittoo knew how cruel people could be, he had experienced it too often and for too long.

"It doesn't look like that at all, but I believe you" Pit didn't knew what Pittoo meant, nobody was hurting other persons, but there were many different ways to be cruel to someone, that was something he knew too well too.

"Mh" Pittoo only muttered and looked at Hope, the little girl hadn't lost her cheerfulness, even after he snapped at Pit. Normally she would look at him with an intense stare that made him become self-aware. But now she sniffed carefree on every scent that met her nose. Pittoo shrugged his shoulders, not knowing why she ignored his behavior this time.

"Do you want to hold her?" Pit saw the look Pittoo shot at the dog and misinterpreted it. The darker boy looked at him again: "No, I don't want to hold her and I don't want to walk her either, if that's what you meant."

"Oh… okay!" Pit just shrugged it off and moved on walking the streets with the leash in his hand. They had to stop sometimes to let Hope sniff at a scent or let her take a piss. Otherwise they grew silent again. Why wasn't he able to talk normally with his bro…Pittoo? It was still hard for him to different them completely. They had the same look and the same voice, but otherwise they were two different persons and still… it was hard sometimes. Maybe that was why he hated it when they were silent, Pittoo wasn't a stranger for him. But he was a stranger for the other man.

"Let's go to the park. I want to let Hope run a little bit" Pittoo mentioned and pointed at the green complex that began on the other side of the street. "Sure! But aren't you afraid to lose Hope?" Pit mentioned and stopped suddenly. His grin grew wider when he realized the pun he made. Pittoo looked at him and raised a brow, before he answered: "No… unless she runs into a Pit" Pits eyes widened when he heard Pittoo doing a pun with his name!

"Then let's hope there aren't too many holes and Pits too!" Pit continued to joke cheerfully. "Okay! Enough with this! This wasn't even a pun!" Pittoo snapped, slowly feeling embarrassed for the other. Why did he even jump on that train in the first place?

Pit looked down after the words of the other, he had hoped this funny moment would last longer. He was so happy that Pittoo made this joke, thinking he would finally open up a little bit. But it seemed like he overdid it. It was so hard to read the other man, suddenly making jokes like that and then his mood turned upside down and he snapped again.

When his boyfriend acted like that, then he just needed to grin at him and ignore his behavior. But he knew this wouldn't work for this Pittoo. Pit needed to show patience and maybe he needed to stop comparing these two and see the human Pittoo as an own being. At least it would help him, but it was easier said than done.

"Are you coming? The light is green" Pittoo started walking over the crosswalk to get to the other side of the street. Pit looked at him "Yes! Wait!" then he run after him, the dog jumped happily at his side and began playing with the leash. "Hurry up, you aren't supposed to be on the street when the light goes red" Pittoo waited on the other side till Pit managed to catch up to him. The brown-haired man grinned at him: "Why? What happens then?". Pittoo didn't answer verbal and pointed at the street were the lights went red and the cars started to move.

"Oh" was Pits only reaction, now he understood. "The cars stop when it's green and they will drive when it's red" came the short explanation of Pittoo, before he turned around and walked into the park complex.

"Cars? Are these, these strange metal vehicles?" Pit asked following his other half. That wasn't really his other half, but old habits die hard. Hope began to pull at the leash and made Pit walk faster till he walked beside Pittoo again. "Yes, that's how they are called. Humans sit in them and drive them, similar to the vehicles in your worlds", the darker man answered.

Pittoo looked around to see if any other dogs were running around or came up to them. There were some other dogs, but they played with their owner and it seemed like they behaved. So he got on one knee and opened the hook. As soon as Hope felt she was free, she dashed forward and began to run and jump around the two mans, happily barking while she did that.

"So cute!" Pit started to play with her and chased her. Hope had so much fun playing with him, she always barked and jumped around him as soon as Pit lost his breath and then when he continued to chase her she run away from him. In one attempt to get her, the dog escaped through his legs and Pit fell over trying to get his balance back. "Woah!" his butt met the ground and the young man started laughing lustily.

"I'm not sure who the dog is right now" Pittoo raised a brow when seeing that man playing with the dog like a little kid. Hope barked cheerfully and began to jump around Pit, till she settled down and began liking his hand. "Hey!" Pit shouted sulkily as answer to Pittoo, but began to grin again in the next moment. "Can you help me up?" he reached out his hand in a silent invitation. "Why should I?" Pittoo grumbled, but then he went to the man and took his hand to help him up.

Suddenly Pit pulled at his hand and got him off balance. "What the…!?" Pittoo stumbled upon the other man and landed on him, earning a happy, innocent laughter from the man under him. "What are you doing!?" he snapped at Pit and looked into his blue eyes, realizing how close their faces were and he wasn't the only one. A small red streak covered Pits cheeks when he realized the situation. Pittoo smashed his fist into the ground, right beside the head of the other man and muttered in a threatening tone: "Don't you dare do that again..." before he climbed off the others body and stood up again.

Pit could feel Goosebumps appearing over his whole body and couldn't stop thinking that this was a little thrilling. He brushed his thought aside and shook his head before he raised his upper body and looked at the darker man. He felt unfaithful when he catched himself thinking those things, but in the same time he couldn't help himself, reacting to that man that was supposed to be the same person like his boyfriend.

Pittoo seemed to read his minds, when he returned the look and sayed: "I'm not your boyfriend, stop treating me as him…" He was obvious to the fact that Pit was always comparing him with the dark angel and it pissed him off. Even if they were similar, they weren't the same person and he didn't want Pit to be so carefree with him, always trying to close the distance between them as if they were old friends.

"I'm sorry… I try, but it's harder than I thought… you always remind me of him, I can't help myself" Pit mumbled with an upset look in his eyes. He didn't want to piss the other off, but it always happened. Pittoo just looked away and ignored him, causing a throbbing pain in Pits heart. The angel knew he shouldn't feel pained by this. Pittoo was right and he was at the wrong here. But he couldn't stop his feelings, even if he wanted to.

"We should go back…" was the only thing the black-haired man answered in the end. He lost his interest for this walk and wanted to go home. But… that wouldn't help at all, this man would follow him and he would live in his place. But Pittoo wanted to be alone right now, he knew he would regret this decision dearly. What was he supposed to do now? Would he always flee out of his own home when he wanted some alone time?

Pit seemed to understand him, he stood up and went to his side, looking at Pittoo with a serious face. "If you want to be alone… I can stay in the park for the time being… I will follow later" his voice was gentle, he knew exactly how Pittoo felt, being alone was something his other half always lusted for too. But the dark-haired man only gave him a glare, before he snapped: "Don't try to understand me! You know nothing about me! Stop treating me like that dark angel of yours, I have had enough of this!"

Pits eyes widened and he made a step back, seeing how Pittoo clenched his fists and was one step away from punching him again. He was sure he sayed the right thing, but it made the other one furious.

Pittoo in the same time tried to hold back, he didn't want to let his anger out at him, not again. So he turned around, burning with fury and approached one of the garbage bins. He lunged out with one of his legs and then kicked the bin with all his might. The bin bended under the force and even the metal bar gave in. But in the end it wasn't enough force to send it flying.

Pit just stared in shock and gulped when the other man let his anger out at the innocent garbage. On the same time he was lucky not to receive that kick. It would have hurt a big amount and who knews how much this human body could take? Pit was already aware that this body was incredible fragile, he wasn't even muscular like his angel self.  
It wasn't the same for the human Pittoo thought, you could see easily how well build his body was. Even now when he launched that attack, Pit was able to see the line of Pittoos muscles under his clothes.

"Everything was alright… I finally was free from hell and could live a new life… and then you showed up and turned my world upside down again! I hate that! I hate you!" Pittoo turned around and Pit could swear that flames burned in his eyes. Even Hope began to whine and pulled her tail between her legs, she had never witnessed her owner drowning in anger.

Pit on the other side felt a huge pain in his heart when he heard this familiar voice speaking these words. Something shattered in him and he had problems breathing. Tears were forming in his eyes when he finally managed to get some words out of his lungs: "No… don't say that! Don't hate me!" his voice cracked.

Pittoo bared his teeth at this sentence. Why the hell couldn't this man stop pissing him off! "Don't do so as if I'm breaking up with you! I'm NOT your boyfriend!" he shouted in sheer anger. He knew when this wouldn't stop he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to break something, and he wanted to hear bones snapping!

But he couldn't, he couldn't do that! They would drag him back to this place and his hell would begin anew! He couldn't bear this thought, being so close to shattering his new life he enjoyed so much! Suddenly Pittoos eyes grew wide, when he felt arms around his chest, embracing him and pulling him in. He didn't even saw Pit moving and now it was as if his anger got caged up and wasn't able to break free again. His breath was hard and quick, but slowly he managed to settle down.

"I'm so sorry… I don't want to make you angry… and you're right. I don't know anything about you, but I want to learn more. I want to be able to help you, not because you are so similar to Dark Pit… but because you are you and I like you too" Pit only whispered these words, but in the same time it was the only thing Pittoo could hear in this moment. This was the first time he really felt like Pit meant him and only him. He lowered his eyes when he began to settle down, thinking about why he reacted like that in the first place. Was it a reason to rage like he did? Sure not… he could have said this to Pit in another way, a way that wouldn't be as harsh and hurtful.

But that wasn't something for him to decide, he was never able to control his emotions, especially anger and fury. It was like his whole world turned red and he couldn't think straight anymore.

Pittoo closed his eyes for a brief second, before he putted his hands on Pits chest and gently pushed him away. That he was able to calm down so easy was new for the dark boy, when he got so furious it was hard for him to settle down again, most of the time he needed to let his anger out in a fight or any other way that drained his body.

"It's okay… I shouldn't have raged like that. I know from this game that you are an extroverted and cheerful boy, or man… so I think behaving so carefree around "strangers" is a normal thing for you" Letting Pit carry all this blame would be wrong. Sure, if Pittoo were a real stranger to Pit maybe he wouldn't act so familiar with him, but he would still act with an innocent cheerfulness. Pittoo on the other hand had a problem with this behavior in the first place, he wasn't a person easy to approach and normally people tried to hold their distance with him, especially when they got the glue.

"Yeah, I'm never having a problem talking with people or getting familiar with them. But still, I compared you to Dark and this was wrong. I will try to be more careful from now on and question my own behavior around you." Pit smiled when he looked at him, glad that Pittoo wasn't angry anymore. He knew this wasn't such an easy task, but he wanted to try and give his best. He knew that he needed to be a little bit more distant to this man, at least till Pittoo grew accustomed to him and trusted him more.

"I hope so… it's not safe for you to be around me when I get irritated by you so easily" admitted the darker man. Pit gave him with a questioning look before he asked: "Why? You aren't going to hurt me or?"

"I already hurted you, not just with words, I punched you this morning. When I rage like that… I can't control me anymore. If I get so angry then it can happen that I will let it out at you and when I do… it will not end with only a punch" he needed to be true to Pit, he couldn't let this happen. Not just because he didn't want to hurt Pit, but because he would get in a big amount of trouble if the police got wind of that.

The other man grew silent for a short time, thinking about these words and what could happen, but then he looked at Pittoo again: "I don't mind. I'm not scared by you, even if you try to attack me. I know how to defend myself…. But… I still hope it will not happen. This body is much weaker then my own, I don't know how much it can endure".

"You are way too carefree… again… okay, I think we will manage somehow. Still, let's go back" Pittoo sighed again. Earning a little laughter from Pit and he looked at him, frowning his brows. "What?"

"You always sigh when you give in. That's kind of cute" Pit sayed with a big grin on his face. But Pittoo only frowned even more "That's not cute at all!" he snapped at the lighter man.

"Hmmm… if you think so" Pits grin only grew wider when he gave in, not really meaning it though. Pittoo only growled and concentrated on catching Hope, ignoring the brown-haired man. It didn't take long to leash Hope again and the two mans started to go back to their house.

Introduction:

Hey readers

This is a little introduction from myself and yeah, I forgot to do this on the first chapter…

I just want you to know that I'm not an English native speaker, so it can be that I have some faults here and there

So don't hold back in correcting me, I always appreciate some help ^^

Thanks for reading my fiction and I hope you enjoy it =)

Much love

Neri


	3. Problems in the past

Note: We are going a little bit back in time here

"Pit!" the eyes of the dark angel grew wide in shock. Something was wrong, so terribly wrong. He could feel it in every inch of his body. He felt numb so suddenly, as if his life force was draining slowly. Goosebumps appeared all over his body and he felt a chill running down his spine.

He jumped on his feets in a rush and run towards the edge of the platform he rested on. Without any hesitation he spread his wings and jumped down, having nothing but deep blue sky around him.

"Viridi!" he shouted for the goddess and in the next second his slate grey wings grew larger and they were cowered in a dark blue light. Pittoo flapped his wings and gained ground in a few seconds. Roaring through the sky towards a destination his heart guided him too.

"Are you an idiot!? You could have died if I weren't around to hear you shout!" Viridi scolded him with her high pitched voice that always got on his nerves. "Shut up! I knew you would hear me!" the dark angel only snapped in reply, he hated it that he needed her to be able to fly, even after all these years. "That doesn't matter in the moment. Something happened with Pit! My whole body feels numb" and he felt their connection giving of a tingling sensation in his stomach. Pittoo clenched his teeth and speed up. In comparison to Pit he managed to use Viridis Power instead of being used by her and so he could fly on his own as long as she gave him the power.

"Pit is on a mission with Palutena. There is always something happening when these two fight against evil! There are these creepy bastards that got out of the Underworlds darkest place. Why do you think they need you?" Viridi answered in doubts. Didn't that angel only wanted to be at the side of his lover? If that was true she would kick his ass for wasting her time with such a stupid matter!

"I said I can feel it! Stop doubting me, I know something is going on and I always know when Pit needs my help!" in the past it was the same. He was always there when Pit needed his help the most, he could feel it through their connection that was way more intense then on normal twins.

"Stop wasting time with chitchatting and search for these two! I need to reach them quickly!" he snapped and if Viridi knew where they were, then she could send him over easily. "Stop ordering me around! I'm already searching for them! It's not that easy when I need to concentrate myself on giving you your flying power in the same time!" Viridi snapped in return to him, how dare he gave orders to a goddess!

"Then hurry up!" Dark Pit didn't intend to let the goddess be. Viridi never knew why she had this pain in the ass in her troops and needed to take care of him because of that…

In the end, it seemed like gods liked to have an angel around, even if it was the biggest asshole on the whole planet. They were incredible helpful and super strong, she couldn't deny that, after Pit had destroyed her troops like a one man army. When she managed to get Pittoo to fight for her, he brought the same fate to her enemies too. They really were a mass-destruction weapon.

"You're a real pain in my ass! But I found them. I will send you over to them. Can't promise that you will not get your ass kicked" Viridi grumbled at the dark angel. "If someone kicks asses, then it will be me!" he only answered and then she engulfed him in a green light and he vanished, only leaving some leaves behind.

Pittoo showed up on another place in a light and a twister of leaves. The first thing he felt was an incredible dark sensation hovering over the whole area. "Where are we!?" he snapped at the goddess, he couldn't see Pit anywhere. "I don't know. But we should be near the place where Pit and Palutena are, It's the nearest I could get you. A strange presence is meddling with my power" Viridi answered him angrily, she didn't liked it if something messed up her powers.

There must to be some really nasty monsters around, she could feel it and it was the same for Pittoo. He could sense this dark, threatening power all over the place. "As long as it doesn't meddle with the power of flight" Dark Pit grumbled in a dark voice, he flapped his blue glowing wings and flew through the thick air. Everything around him was covered in a dark light and the sky had a nasty dark blue color mixed with brown. The earth on the ground was black and full of holes and deep rifts.

"They are up ahead! Be careful I can sense some strong dark auras from their place" Viridi warned him and showed him the way, guiding him in the direction. Pittoo growled when he felt the goddess taking over his wings and flying him, but he let it slide to get to Pits side and help him out, the sooner the better, he felt himself weakening every second.

"Pittoo! Viridi! I'm so glad you are here, I need your help! A soul raider got a hold of Pit and I can't get him out of his grasp!" they could hear Palutenas shocked and concerned voice. "What the hell is a soul raider?" the dark angel asked and scanned the environment for the beast she was talking about.

"He got into this direction! They are nasty monsters, they rip people of their soul and lay their eggs into the soul and when the babies hatch they feed on it and destroy it in the process of growing up! They were sealed to the underground for a long time, but because of all this mess going on there, they got free!" Palutena explained the monster and in the same time showed Pittoo were to go.

The dark angel picked up his pace and flew into the direction the goddess showed him with her light.

"Nobody is allowed to lay a hand on Pits soul, I will rip them to pieces!" Pittoo snapped and looked around. He could feel that he catched up to the dark aura he felt before. But something wasn't right, he could feel another sensation drawing near. "Are there any more monsters? I feel something really dark and nasty approaching from another direction." Pittoo asked in concern, he didn't want to be surprised by a monster he doesn't know anything about. Especially when these beasts feed on souls, when he knew something, then that soul eating monsters were real pains in the ass.

"I can feel it too, what it is Palutena? It feels way darker than the other one" Viridis voice was concerned too, these were enemies they don't know much about. Not even Hades or Medusa had mentioned these beasts in their world. When even those wicked gods didn't want to mess with such beasts they must be real pests.

"I don't know exactly, there are some beasts in the underground that should never escape their prisons. I just hope it is not one of these, let's be even more careful. Look! There it is!" Palutena shouted and then Pittoo got a glimpse on that monster she was talking about and it really carried Pit! The light angel seemed to be unconscious.

The monster itself looked really strange and ugly. It had long arms and legs that ended in 2 long claws, one arm had the angel over his shoulder. The monster was twice as big as Pit and it run on his long, deformed legs. His body was black with white plague-spots all over, thick, yellow pus came out of these boils.

When it sensed the angel drawing near, it turned his head and revealed a face with only 2 holes as a nose and 4 small, black eyes and a wide grin full of sharp teeth. It opened his mouth and let out a deafening screech, Pittoo even needed to cover his ears. "What the fuck! It's ripping my ears off!" he snapped angrily and dashed forward. He needed to withdraw one hand from his ears to get his dark staff and he began shooting laser spheres at the beast.

"I will cover your ears, try to get Pit out of its grasp before it can manage to rip his soul out of his body!" Palutena ordered and then Pittoo felt as if something covered up his ears and protected it from the sounds the monster made. He hoped that Pit had such a protection too, he didn't want to have a deaf boyfriend.

"Don't order me around! I will get him!" Pittoo snapped, but was thankful for the protection, now he could freely use his hands to fire shots at the monster. The soul raider screeched again and tried to escape the attacks. It had taken Pit by surprise, but now it knew that it was the one being hunted this time and it began to panic.

Some shots managed to hit it and it screamed in pain, the boils burst open and covered the whole ground, it's body and even Pit in thick, yellow liquid. The angel didn't regain his conscious at all and stayed silent in the grasp of this monster. "Pit!" Pittoo shouted out to the boy, hoping he would wake up. "Hurry up Pittoo! The flying power isn't lasting for much longer!" Viridi warned him and he felt even more pressure. He speeded up even more to get nearer to this beast.

The soul raider itself got cornered, but he didn't want to let go of his prey, so it threw Pit into the air, lunged out its arm and then pierced the long claws through the chest of the angel. It was the first time Pit made a sound and his blue eyes opened in shock and pain. "Pit!" Pittoo and Palutena screamed in terror when they saw their little angel being pierced and Dark dashed forward even more, forcing every drop of power out of his wings to the point the muscles burned up. But he didn't care at all, he wanted to reach Pit, he wanted to save him! He couldn't die! This wasn't possible! He wouldn't accept that!

Pit could see his other half, but his sight turned blurry and he had problems letting his eyes stay open. He could feel the blood gushing out of wounds, covering the claws in a deep red color. He turned weaker every second and then he heard the screech of this monster again. His eyes turned blind and lost their shine when his life left his body. "PIT!" he heard Pittoos scream, but it was muffled as if it got absorbed in dark cotton and then everything turned black.

The soul raider saw with glee when the light angel died, it was the moment he could rip the soul out of his body and so it did when it withdraw the claws, letting Pits body fall to the ground. It wasn't interested in a soulless corpse, its whole interest lied in the bright shining soul in his claws.

Pittoo shot at the monster in sheer terror and fury, he felt like he was losing his senses and his mind was blank from shock, he could only think about getting Pit back, getting his soul back. He flew past Pits body, not able to give it a glance, he couldn't bear the sight, not again.

"Pit…" Palutena muttered in disbelief, she took care of Pits body, she engulfed him in a bright light and white feathers to send him back to her temple. But they needed to get his soul back! Without his soul she wouldn't be able to resurrect the angel! They would lose him completely! She couldn't allow this to happen!

"Pittoo! You need to get his soul! Or we will lose him forever!" she screamed at the dark angel, but that was something he already knew and he gave his all to finally catch up to the ugly monster that stole what was his!

He almost got it, but because of what was happening, they totally forgot the other aura they sensed earlier. There was another monster after Pits soul and it only waited for the right moment to claim it, when the angel died.

Now it dashed forward in incredible speed and left Pittoo behind. The angel only stared in disbelief as a big monster dashed past him, chasing after the soul raider. When it came in full view he could get a good look at this beast. It was a big dog! But not just a normal dog, it had almost no fur at all and it was only black skin and bones. Open wounds covered the whole body and the flesh was rotten, it even smelled like a rotten corpse. It has a big mouth full of sharp and long teeth and they were so big, that it couldn't close its jaws. The eyes were nothing more than black holes with a yellow light glowing in the dark.

"Oh my god! NO! That can't happen! Pittoo this monster can't get Pit! It's a soul eater! It's a monster banned to the underworld because they ripped off the reapers! It eats souls that still need to be guided to their destination and it destroys the souls completely, not letting anything behind!" Palutena screamed in shock when she saw that monster. If it swallowed Pits soul they would never get it back, they would never get Pit back!

As if it heard her, it turned his head towards the dark angel and let out a dark laughter that sounded like it came from a hyena. "You stupid fucker! I will get you!" Pittoo felt humiliated by this laugh and incredible angry. He needed to stop these monsters, he needed to kill them!

The soul eater only dashed forward again and got the soul raider. It opened its big mouth, grabbed the beast and then it shook his head in an attempt to rip it into pieces. The raider screeched, but the scream ended abruptly when the soul eater bit right through it and cut it into half.

The monster died and the bigger one tossed it aside, not being interested in the small prey when a bright, innocent angel soul hovered right before it. The dog opened its mouth again in an attempt to devour the soul, but whined in a hissing voice when he felt sharp pain in his side.

Pittoos shots didn't manage to hurt the beast at all, so he pulled out his silver bow, separated the two halves to twin blades and then he dashed forward to attack the dog and send deep cuts through his side.

Black, nasty blood was gushing out of this wounds and covered Pittoos face and body, but he didn't care at all. He launched another attack, this time the dog knew what was coming and jumped to the side, loosing Pits soul while avoiding Pittoos attack.

The soul eater growled angrily and tried to attack Pittoo this time, he tried to crush the dark angel between his fangs, but Pittoo saw the attack coming and could avoid it while jumping backwards. The dark angel dashed towards Pits soul and was about to grab it, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Arg!" he screamed in pain and felt blood coming out of his back. He looked at the soul eater and saw red blood at one of his paws. It clawed him and he lost his chance of getting Pits soul back when he stumbled. The soul eater took the chance and pushed Pittoo aside while closing his mouth around Pits bright, white Soul.

"No!" the dark angel screamed and jumped after the dog, sending more cuts over his body while trying to free Pits soul from the fangs of the beast. He ignored the pain in his back and his wings. The soul eater screamed, but didn't let go of Pits soul. He kicked after Pittoo with one of his hint legs and the angel couldn't dodge quick enough. The claw pierced his chest, but not deep enough. Blood gushed out and he was falling forward, but managed to get his balance back. His whole body was covered in red and black blood now, but he would never give up.

"Pittoo! Try to aim for its mouth!" the gods were silent till now, but Viridi gave him advice now, she searched for the weak point of this beast while Palutena was still in shock and about to recover. The soul eater got the situation and knew he needed to get away, that little angel was more of a beast then himself and he felt his power weakening because of the wounds this man gave him.

The monster holded on to Pits soul and used his claw to rip the air before it, opening up a portal like the chaos kin did. But this time it wasn't leading to a chaos vortex, but into a blue and black twister. "It's about to escape! You need to stop it!" Palutena screamed and she tried to close the portal, but somehow she couldn't. "This Portal is combining worlds! When it escapes we will never be able to get it again, it will escape to another world!" Palutena warned Pittoo and her voice was trembling from fear.

"I will get it!" Pittoos voice was as dark as his mind in this moment and when the soul eater jumped into the portal he didn't hesitate to follow it. The twister got him and tossed him around. The soul eater had the same problems at first, but seemed to recover quickly. "Give me the power of flight again! This is our only chance!" Pittoo didn't care if his wings would burn up, he needed to save Pit!

The gods understood and this time Palutena used her power and Pittoos wings grew large, a gold glow formed around them. He flapped his wings, feeling the burning pain, but ignoring it. Then he followed the soul eater into the depths of the twister.

"Let him go!" Pittoo screamed after the dog and then he launched an attack in full speed. He rammed the swords into the back of the dog and deep into its spine. The dog screamed and opened its mouth, freeing Pits soul from its fangs in the process.

"Get him!" Palutena screeched and Pittoo let go of the swords sticking in the dogs back to dash after the Soul. Pits soul got absorbed in the twister and was blown away by it, but Pittoo used his last power to try getting it back, but he couldn't. Somehow the soul was quicker than his wings and he couldn't manage to get a grip on it.

"Pit!" Pittoo screamed in pain and terror after seeing the soul vanishing in the twister, he couldn't see it anymore and his wings felt like they were already burned to crisp. "I need to get you out of there! Or we will lose you too!" Palutena shouted, but her voice was full of grief and shock. Pittoo knew she surrendered. "No! I don't care! I will get him back! I will die anyway without Pit!" he screamed, but felt the force when both goddesses pulled him back. He struggled in their grip and tried to break free, but they didn't allow him to and soon they got him pulled out of the portal. "Send me back in!" Pittoo screamed and snapped, he didn't care about his wings that were already burned down to a great amount and he didn't care if he would die or get lost in this vortex!

"I can't! Pits soul is still alive! We… we need to find a way to get him back…" Palutena didn't give up all her hope. Pits soul was out there and it would try to find a way to survive, maybe taking over a body in the process. They needed to find the world Pits soul fled to and then they needed to get it back.

Pittoo felt all his strength draining when he realized that they had lost Pit. He lost his love… his life. His knees gave in and he fell to the ground. Sitting on his legs and looking at the vanishing portal in shock, disbelief, anger and grief, his body began to shiver. His half burned wings fell towards the ground and the goddesses could feel their pain and sorrow rising, while looking at him.

They knew, when they wouldn't be able to get Pit back somehow, nothing would be like before. They didn't just lose a champion, a soldier and a brother. They lost a son, a friend and a lover. Palutenas soft cries broke the silence and Pittoo could feel tears running down his face in a silent cry. Viridi felt sorrow washing over her when she saw and heard the others cry and she felt tears burning up in her eyes too.

"Let's go back home…" her voice was soft, but the trembling revealed her feelings. She tried her best to cover it, somebody needed to stay strong or? But Pittoo only shook his head. "There is no home for me…not anymore… and I can't stand up. I can't feel my body anymore…" it wasn't an exaggerated reaction because of his mourning. He really couldn't feel anything anymore. His whole body was numb and he couldn't move.

"Like I said… without Pit… I will die" and he felt himself dying. He felt like life was pouring out of his body like the blood poured out of his wounds, fitting to his broken heart. Pits soul went farther and farther away, he could feel it and the more space was between them, the weaker he got, the weaker he felt.

"I will not let you die!" Viridi shouted and then a green light engulfed his body, picked him up and he vanished only leaving leafs behind.

When the blond goddess got Pittoo back, the man had already lost his conscious. He appeared before her and his body fell to the ground, lifeless but not dead. She got on her knee and brushed the bangs out of his face, she felt pain piercing her heart, Even if this man was a real pain in the ass, she liked him. Not as much as Palutena liked her Pit, but she grew fond of Pittoo over the time.

"Take him to a hot spring and get him clean. His wounds should heal up as well… even when he will not wake up anymore" she ordered her little nature servants and they picked Pittoos body up and carried it away, following her order.

Viridi wasn't sure if Pittoo would really die over time, but when she visited him, freshly cleaned, healed and dressed, he was still alive. She had sent him to his room and now he was lying on the bed as if he was only sleeping.

"I hope we can get Pits soul back. I promise you, I will do everything I can and I will work together with Palutena and the other gods" Viridi vowed to him while looking in his peaceful and in the same time somehow pained face.

She only hoped that he wouldn't die in the process… when they got Pit back and Pittoo was dead… the white angel would drown in his grief and sorrow. Viridi couldn't stand the look of Pittoos lifeless body anymore and left the room. He was in good hands here, at least his body was. She would make sure that his body would be as healthy as possible in case Pittoo managed to wake up again.

But now Viridi needed to visit Palutena, she needed to talk with her about how they would move on. What they could do to get Pits lost soul back. At least the soul eater was dead or so badly hurt that he couldn't follow Pits soul anymore so she really hoped the little angel would make it, wherever he ended up in the end.

Viridi left her, after nature designed, base and visited Palutenas temple in skyworld. The whole heaven seemed to be in grief and was mourning over the loss of their champion. There were almost no angels flying around, unless they were the normal soldiers that patrolled.

Viridi entered the temple of the goddess and looked around, this place was so incredible big! She needed to walk through some archways till she got to the big courtyard. The angels flying around looked at her and greeted her, but they seemed to be engulfed in their own thoughts and emotions so she overlooked them and only answered on the greetings.

She walked straightforward till she stood before the temple itself, she looked upwards at the big statue of Palutena on top of the building. That goddess was really narcissistic…

"Viridi?" she heard the soft voice of the goddess, still full of grief. "How is Pittoo doing?" Viridi turned around to look at Palutena. The woman came out of one of the outbuildings of the temple, maybe the shanties from her guards? So she could assume that Pits body was lying there in his own room, like Pittoo too.

"Not good… he lost conscious and is lying in his bed. I don't know if he will wake up again… or if he will die" Viridi spoke the truth to Palutena and the eyes of the goddess grew even more pained. "I hope he will manage to survive till we find a way to get Pits soul back. Maybe he will stay alive as long as Pits soul is alive? I can only hope so" Palutena answered to her.

In the same time, that would mean that Pits soul died when Pittoo died? Only if it was true that Pittoo would only die when Pits soul died. Viridi just hoped that they would never need to find out about this fact and that both mans would come back to life, safe and sound.

"Do you know what to do to get Pits soul back? If this vortex connected worlds he could end up everywhere!" Viridi asked skeptically. Palutena looked at her and shook her head. "I don't know. I need to talk with the other gods about this, especially with Hermes, maybe he knows a way to search for Pits soul in the other worlds, at least he can get him back when we find him. Maybe I even need to talk with Persephone… but I'm sure she will not want to help us" especially because Persephone was Hades wife and she wasn't fond of Palutena and her angel killing her man.

"Oh I'm sure she will try to get us back for what we did to her husband. But she is the new ruler of the underworld and maybe she knows a way to track down Pits soul. Maybe even Charon can help us? Or wouldn't be the best option to ask Zeus or even one of the Moirai? They definitely know where Pits soul is" Viridi mentioned. Zeus was their boss, the ruler of the gods, but it could be that he wouldn't be fond of them when they wasted his time with such a "small" issue, like a dead angel. In the end he had his hands full dealing with all these gods out there.

Charon was the ferryman of the underworld and he guided the souls like the reapers did, maybe he knew how to find a soul in another world and the Moirai could be called the gods of the gods, they ruled above Zeus and they were the gods of fate. Especially Atropos, the oldest of these women, had the duty to cut the thread of life from every living being when it dies.

"I will try everything I can, even if it means to trouble the gods of the gods…" Palutena looked concerned but serious. She would do everything to get Pit back and what situation was a better situation to call out to their gods? When they were helpless and couldn't find a way. But the Moirai would only listen to them if this was the case, so they needed to try any other way till nothing was left.

"It will take a big amount of time…" the goddess of light said and looked at Viridi. The blond woman nodded. "Then let's begin" she was determined too, she promised Pittoo she would bring Pit back somehow and it wasn't a hollow promise!

So the two goddesses began their search for an answer and a way to find Pits soul. Not knowing how long it will take.

O

Back in the current time:

Pit didn't knew anything of this and he wasn't aware that his goddess would go to such length just to find him. He would be incredible happy and flattered when he knew. On the same time it was good that he didn't knew about Pittoos condition, otherwise he would go nuts, trying to find a way back and this wasn't possible in a world without gods helping him.

The two mans started to get back and walked beside each other in silence. One didn't want to talk at all and the other didn't knew how to start a conversation, what was really rare for him. Normally nothing could stop him from talking but he feared to say the wrong words again. So Pit concentrated on walking Hope, the dog cheered him up with her playful attitude and soon he found himself smiling again. The little girl tugged at the leash and tried to bite into it playfully; Pit laughed softly and began to play with the dog.

Pittoo looked at them both, not knowing what to think of the behavior of the female dog. Normally she wasn't allowed to bite into the leash, but he didn't want to interrupt the two, especially after Pit got his cheerful mood back. In the end he shrugged it off and stayed silent, moving on towards his home.

"Pittoo…" finally Pit broke the silence and looked at the black-haired man, meeting his red eyes in the process. "What is?" the darker man asked, because Pit didn't continue after calling his name.

"Uhm… I'm hungry" Pit finally spoke the words and if his stomach wanted to have a turn too, he grumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly embarrassed by this Pit let out a faint laughter and his cheeks grew a little red.

"No need to be embarrassed… we can eat something when we come back. But I don't have much, so I hope some canned food is enough for you" that would turn into a problem over time. Pittoo didn't earn much money and he couldn't effort feeding Pits mouth. Especially after seeing how much that man could eat… if he had the same big hunger in his human form though.

"I… I will manage somehow! Maybe I don't need to eat as much with this body! I don't fight and don't need much energy so… I think I will be alright" as if Pit knew what Pittoo was thinking about, he answered to his inner troubles. That was something that made the darker man frown, but what could he do? His mind was to similar to that of Dark Pit like it seemed, Pit had shown him more than once that he knew how Pittoo felt and thought. Making his rage in the park even more exaggerated, because Pit wasn't so wrong when he wanted to let him be alone for some time.

"yeah… we will see" he looked away and ended their conversation with that. Silence grew anew and slowly Pit got tired of it. The young man was happy when they finally reached Pittoos, and maybe his temporary, home. He couldn't stand this atmosphere anymore.

"Wait here, I'm trashing the bag" Pittoo raised the black bag with Hopes shit in it and then walked to the trash bin and ditched it in, before coming back and opened the door. Both man climbed the stairs till they stopped before the front door of Pittoos apartment. The black-haired man opened it and they went in.

"Sweet home" Pit chirped happily, while he unleashed Hope and hung the leash up at the hook. "It's not yours though" Pittoo reminded the lighter man and Pit looked at him with a pouting face. "For the time being it is…" he talked back at him and Pittoo raised a brow.

"You're nothing more than a freeloader. If you want to life here, then pay for it!" that was something they need to think about in the future. Pittoo wouldn't be able to pay Pits living expenses. "When I know how I would do it! I don't want to depend on you. I sayed I want to help you and that means paying too… but I don't know how." He didn't know how to work here and what he could work. Sure he was the leader of an army, but it didn't look like that was something he could use here in this world.

"We will find a way… because I don't want to pay for you either… and my landlord will be pissed if he knew that you are a subtenant" and this wasn't even allowed, he could lose his apartment when his hirer knew. But there would be an option for that… if it was needed he would say that Pit was his boyfriend, as much as he would hate that, but it was the best way to shut the man up.

But right now, they didn't need to worry about this, that was something they needed to worry when it came up. Pittoo went to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and withdraw a can with ravioli. He reached up to a one of the wall cupboards to get two plates out. Then he opened the can and divided the content in both plates, before he shoved one of them into the microwave. He started the tool and looked at Pit.

The other man had observed him with hungry eyes and now he was eying the plate in the microwave. He looked like he would starve any moment…

"How long will it take to heat up?" Pit asked, he could barely wait another second and he felt his mouth watering. Pittoo was surprised that Pit knew about the function of a microwave, maybe they had something similar from the gods?

"About 8 minutes, I need to churn it in 4 minutes" he answered the other and leaved him be while he got to the wardrobe and looked for some things that Pit could wear tonight. Good thing they had the same height and almost the same body measures. Pittoo was more muscular, but Pits extra fat compensated for it. Pit wasn't chubby, but he had a little belly.

This would change when Pittoo managed to persuade Viridi to let Pit work at her place. But… there was another problem, Pit couldn't register for work… he wasn't able to subscribe the contract. This was a big problem, he wouldn't be able to work at all. Maybe he could talk something out with Viridi, allowing the boy to work for free and she bought him his food and paid for his living expenses or something like that. Viridi would do it, when Pittoo lied about Pits origin and said he was someone he knew from his past and run away from home because of domestic abuse.

The young man shook his head, there was enough time to think about that and not acting rash. But everything would bust when Pits parents would announce him as a missing person, no matter what they did, Pittoo knew it wouldn't last forever. They needed to find an answer to Pits soul transfer problem before this happened.

The ping from the microwave pulled him out of his thoughts and Pittoo turned his head. "Can you stir the ravioli? Then it needs 4 more minutes and you can eat it", he was still looking for clothes for the man. Pit looked at him and nodded. He opened the device and used the spoon lying on the shelf to stir the content. Then he closed the microwave again and set the time, just to look at the slowly spinning plate. He looked so hungry that Pittoo wouldn't be surprised if he swallowed down the whole microwave any minute.

Finally the man finished searching and withdrew a sky blue pyjama with white wings on the back. Where the hell did this came from? He didn't even knew he had such a childish nightgown… but in this case it somehow fitted, he couldn't imagine Pit wearing his black or violet clothes.

He threw the clothes on his bed and stopped suddenly. Oh no… he didn't thought about where the hell that man should sleep… he didn't have a couch or something like that and he couldn't let him sleep on the ground. His bed was big enough for two… but he didn't want to share it with another man…

Maybe he could lay out some blankets on the ground? But still, Pit would need at least a mattress if he lived here longer then 2-3 days. He heard another ping and looked at Pit, the man cheered and withdrew the plate in a haste, nearly letting it fall to the ground. Pittoo growled at the sight, but Pit managed to get his balance back and the plate was safe, he looked to the darker man with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Be careful…" Pittoo warned him, he moved to the kitchen, shoved his own plate into the microwave and set the time. Pit in the meantime got himself a fork and began to shove the ravioli into his mouth.

"Aaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he screamed when he burned his tongue and mouth. "Idiot!" Pittoo snapped, he could only shook his head and gave himself a facepalm, but he wasn't really surprised…

"Busch I'm scho hunschy!" Pit defended himself and run towards the faucet to cool of his burns. "Still…" Pittoo clicked his tongue while looking at the man drinking the water right out of the faucet and making everything wet in the process… "You will wipe that!" he snapped.

Then the darker man withdraw another can out of the cupboard, this time it was dog food and Hope understood in an instant. She ran towards him and began to bark and jump around him. "Slow down girl…" he couldn't help but grin at the cheerful and hungry dog. That dog was like a female dog version of Pit… He opened the can and released the content into her bowl. Hope didn't hesitated and began to devour her food in an instant. "At least you can't burn your mouth…" Pittoo commented in a soft voice.

Pit in the meantime turned the water off and began wiping the shelf and the sink with a towel. But he catched himself looking at Pittoo and the dog, it was just too cute! Why couldn't that guy be so nice to him too? Pit wouldn't mind at all. Soon his thought got interrupted when his stomach began to grumble again. Yes! Food! He ran back to his plate and began eating the ravioli, this time he was more careful to not burn his mouth again.

Pittoo stirred his own ravioli and waited for some more minutes, than he withdrew his food and could finally eat something himself. He didn't burn his mouth, but who would be surprised by that? When both man were finished eating, Pittoo grabbed the plates and put them in the small dishwasher. But it wasn't enough to turn the device on, he would wait one more day till it was full.

Then the darker man sat down at the laptop again and booted it. He still needed to find a way how to send Pits soul back, he wouldn't give up so soon. Pit moved his chair closer and sat down beside his other half. Soon they found themselves consumed by the content and the hope of getting a glimpse on a solution. There must be a way…


	4. Souls will never lose their mate

Again, after searching for hours both boys gave up for the time being. They grew tired and their eyes burned from the constant gaze at the monitor. Even after this time, there was nothing and slowly they lost motivation. The total lack of any helpful texts strained their minds and it was already 11 pm.

"I need to take a bath, if you want you can search some more" Pittoo rolled his chair backwards and stretched, popping some joints with a satisfied grunt. "But I can't write…" Pit said in a low voice and hesitated, but then moved his chair before the laptop and looked at Pittoo behind him.

"What!? You are over 150 years old and you can't write!?" he sayed flabbergasted. What the hell was wrong with this boy? Maybe he should be glad that he at least learned how to read in these 100 years…

"It wasn't needed till now! I learned to read… but not to write" Pit pouted and puffed up his cheeks. Pittoo only rolled his eyes in return: "Alright… you know what? Forget it. I will take a bath and you can do… whatever you want to do. Just don't touch my things".

With this the darker man stood up from his chair and made his way to his wardrobe to get a towel, before he left for the bath and closed the door behind him. Pit was still sulking and made a face: "I don't even want to touch your things… ", he muttered and devoted his attention back to the laptop. He heard the sound of the shower and his mind drifted back to the man, he couldn't stop thinking about Pittoo slowly soaking wet under the pouring water. He imagined how Pittoo had his head laid-back with a soft and relaxed expression while his hands run through his raven-black hair, drops of water running down his tan skin and tracing the lines of his strong muscles. Pits cheeks flushed red and he shook his head quickly. That wasn't the time for dirty thoughts!

He tried to concentrate his mind back to the laptop. But he couldn't really search for something, so he first clicked at the little house icon that would get him back to this goggles page. Pit looked at the letters on the keyboard, but he didn't knew what he would like to type in. At least he knew how to write his and some other names and even some keywords. So he began typing in his name or Pittoos.

He clicked the links that came up and looked at some pictures with a happy grin, he could even find stories about the angels. He was curious, but in the same time his eyes already hurt and he didn't want to read more.

Maybe he could come back to this page when Pittoo was working and he was left alone? Then he would have enough time to read these little stories. Pit thought about what Pittoo had done when he wanted to save a page and copied his actions, bookmarking the sides he found.

Pit searched some more and somehow he found himself at a rather dubious side… curiosity took him over when he saw these seductive pictures of him or Pittoo with very detailed features, even at private places. He didn't knew what to think about this, but in the same time he couldn't stop clicking on one of these pictures and so he opened a H-Manga.

"Woah!" he let out a surprised shriek after seeing the first pages. His eyes grew wide and his cheeks were beyond red. What the hell were people imagining!? He was totally caught off-guard, but in the same time he couldn't stop looking at the pictures. His face grew even redder when he scrolled down and saw the action going on.

"I'm glad Pittoo is softer to me in reality then he acts there…" Pit muttered and lowered his eyes. Sure Pittoo was rough, but not that rough, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sit for days! Pit was so occupied with what he was seeing, that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, till a familiar dark voice broke the silence.

"What the hell are you looking at!? Don't you dare jerk off when I'm around! No, even better: don't ever think about doing that in my room!" Pittoo snapped in disbelief at what he was seeing. Pit looking at a Manga with himself and his boyfriend doing it!? It was even stranger, because it could be him doing it with Pit because of the looks he shared with Dark Pit and that was something Pittoo didn't want to imagine, not even in his dreams!

"Wa!? No! That… uhm… that isn't what it looks like! I… I just found that… and… uhm" Pit stuttered helpless and with a face that could match a tomato. He raised his hands in a defending gesture, but didn't know what to do now that the other catched him looking at these things. "D…do you jerk off to this?" Pit didn't knew what to say and so he tried to say anything, but he realized to late that this wasn't a question he was supposed to ask aloud.

Pittoos eyes grew wider: "No! Not to this!" he was totally caught off-guard by Pit and even his cheeks grew red now. "But you jerk off looking at similar stuff!?" now Pit got curious and looked at the other with big, blue, way to innocent eyes. Pittoo realized his revelation too late and his cheeks grew redder. "Shut up! Stop twisting the words in my mouth! I don't want to talk about that topic! And for god's sake close this side right now! I don't want to look at that any longer!" Pittoo snapped and got angry about himself, that he was thrown off-guard by the other so easily.

He didn't wait for Pit to close the side, he rushed up to the laptop and clicked on the x, exhaling in relief for not being forced to look at these pictures any longer. Pit and he grew silent in embarrassment and it took some time before their red faces relaxed a little.

The lighter man met these wine red eyes and looked at Pittoo, his blue eyes grew wider when he finally realized Pittoos getup. His whole upper body was bare and his lower body was only wrapped in a long, black towel. His skin was wet and so were his hair that stick to his face and drew an even bigger contrast to his tan skin. Pit stared hypnotized and consumed the perfect lines of these strong muscles that could even compare to the ones the dark angel had. He needed to pull himself back to his senses.

"Y… you're naked!" Pit gasped in shock and he felt his cheeks burn up again. Pittoo only clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Yeah and what? That's my home, I can run around like I want to" he snapped back at him. He knew Pits preferences, but he didn't care at all, he wouldn't start behaving different just because that man was living here.

Pit on the other hand couldn't stop staring at the bare skin, Pittoo was just too hot! Couldn't he at least try to act a little more considerate towards him? Seeing that man like this wasn't something easy to ignore for him and definitely not for his mind and body.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. It's your turn in the bath now" Pittoo growled at the lighter man, obvious to his feelings and he still didn't care. "I… I can't help myself! That's practically like you begging me to attack you!" Pit realized to late what he said. After he heard these words Pittoos face grew dark and deadly. "Dare to try and I will beat the shit out of you" he warned him with a threatening voice. Pit knew he would carry out that threat and gulped. "I… I don't intend to. But it would at least be nice if you would be a little bit more caring" his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Why should I care about you!?" Pittoo only snapped in return. Now Pit was the one feeling his own fury raise too, was there any reason to act like such an asshole!? He knew that Pittoo wasn't a mean person but right now he really acted like one. "How would you act if I would run around naked before you!?" he asked in return and looked at him with piercing eyes. Pittoo only frowned: "I wouldn't care, I'm not into man!"

That threw the angel off-guard. He wasn't into man!? Pit didn't even thought about that fact, he was sure that the other man would be similar to his boyfriend in that matter too. So… there wasn't even the slightest chance for them? He closed his eyes for a short amount of time, he needed to remind himself that he wasn't supposed to think like that. He had a boyfriend and he shouldn't care about the fact that he couldn't have a chance with this Pittoo.

"And how about a woman?" he asked this question through clenched teeth. "I don't care either. I don't have interest in anyone. No men and no woman! Can we stop this topic now?" Pittoo sighed and again it was a sign that it was over now. He didn't want to rage any longer and he didn't intend to bring up this topic. But fuck, he should have known better when he only wrapped himself in a towel.

Pit felt somehow relieved after he heard these words, knowing that it wasn't a gender problem, even if he knew that it was wrong feeling like this, he couldn't help himself at all. Why? Was he… able to love more than one Pittoo? He shook his head, it was way too early to think about such things. He would figure it out somehow. He hadn't forgotten the other words Pittoo said, about taking a bath. He would never say no to a bath! Even if it wasn't a hot spring.

"Okay… can you give me a towel? Then I will take a bath now too" he tried not to look at Pittoos body but in his face. He didn't want to stare again, making the other uncomfortable, even if it was his own fault.

Pittoo only nodded and went back to the wardrobe to throw a big, white towel at Pit, who followed him. The angel catched the towel and smirked at the darker man, still enjoying the view but not staring too much. It seemed like some little glimpses here and there were alright because Pittoo didn't care about it.

Now the brunette man went to the bathroom and it was the first time he was in there. It was rather small and he could only see a shower. His mood fell a little because there was no bathtub. The toilette was in the right corner by the door and the shower. Sink and mirror hung at the other side of the shower and that was everything in the bath. He couldn't find a window, but ventilation above the toilette.

"Really small…" Pit muttered, more to himself then to anyone. But he could hear the low grunt of the other man behind him. He looked back and saw that Pittoo began to dress himself again in a black Pyjama with a small purple wing on his shoulder and golden ornaments at the edges of his clothes.

"You really have similar taste to Dark" Pit chuckled happily. Pittoo only gave him a cold stare back and shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like it…" yes he had many black and purple clothes most of them with golden lining too. But Pit was the same with his white and blue clothes, he was sure he had some red ones and ones with golden lining in his wardrobe too. That was so silly…

"Be quick with your bath. I need to work tomorrow morning!" Pittoo grumbled at Pit and the other hasted into the bathroom. "I will try!" but he couldn't promise. He hated rushing when taking a bath… or shower in this case. Pit peeled himself out of his clothes and looked at his naked body with twisted feelings. Everything was similar but… his belly sticked out a little bit and his legs and arms were a little fatter too and he almost had no muscles at all. What was his human self doing? Letting himself go so much!

"I don't like it… maybe he is eating too much and is lazy with exercises? I need to change that, I'm sure he will like his new body when I go back to my world and he can take over again" Pit smirked at this thought, who wouldn't like it when he suddenly lost weight overnight? But… maybe his human self had other things to worry then…

Pit putted the towel and his clothes on top of the toilette and went into the shower. He closed the glass door behind him and looked at the devices. Then he turned on the hot water and hoped for a relaxing shower, but shrieked when cold water flushed over him.

"Coooold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" he quickly jumped out of the way and pushed the shower head aside so that the water wouldn't hit his body. "You need to wait till the water is heated!" Pittoo gave advice from outside, Pit could imagine him shaking his head in annoyance. "Okay! Thank you!" he answered and tested the heat of the water with his hands. When it was hot enough he pulled the shower back above his head and gave out a long, relaxed sigh when the hot water met his skin.

Pit tilted his head back and enjoyed the water meeting his face, before he began to let his fingers brush through his brown hair to get it all wet. When he lowered his head again his hair sticked to his pale skin and gave a strong contrast, because of his dark brown color it had when it was completely soaked.

Pit closed his eyes and relaxed some more under the water. The Picture of Pittoo flashed his mind, with his bare skin and the strong muscles, he wanted to brush these thoughts aside. But his mind kept sticking at them. Soon the man in his mind changed a little bit and he could see the perfect lines from his boyfriend before his eyes. A pair of beautiful slate grey wings grew out of his back and small blue and green feathers glistened between black and grey ones giving the wings a dark cyan shade.

He wished to let his fingers brush through the soft feathers so much, he missed the feeling. But not just this feeling, he missed his silky hair and hard but warm body, he wanted to feel the touch of his hands on his own skin. Pit could feel the heat rising when he thought about Pittoo touching him and a small streak of red flushed over his cheeks.

He needed to stop thinking about that! Before it was too late… he didn't want to… do things here, especially with Pittoo out there hearing everything! Pit leaned against the cold stone of the wall and looked up at the water pouring down on him. He didn't want to stop thinking about Dark Pit, he missed him, so much that he felt lonely and hurt. Pit closed his deep blue eyes again and drops of water run over the lowered lids and down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was only water… or if some tears merged with the drops on their way down.

When he opened his eyes again, they felt a little sore. A shower could be so relaxing, but in the same time there were too many things you could think about when standing there. He shook his head a little, to free himself from the sorrow and grabbed the shampoo. It was better to finish soon, otherwise Pittoo would be angry too.

So he started to wash his hair and body. When he was done he turned off the shower and waited a little till he stopped dripping, before he opened the door and grabbed the towel to begin drying himself. Pit smelled at his hair and skin and his cheeks grew red again when he realized that he had exactly the same smell like Pittoo now.

"I'm going crazy if this doesn't stop… why do I feel so attracted to both Pittoos?" it would be way easier if he was only attracted to his boyfriend and not the man out there. It was like torture… sweet torture at that. He could feel Goosebumps rise, gosh! What was wrong with him!? He liked this feeling… but it didn't surprise him much…

He already knew that he had masochistic tendencies, that was something that made his boyfriend so obsessed with him, because Pittoo was a little sadist and he loved to make him irritated… or let him scream. Pit flinched at the sudden feeling. If he didn't stop this right now he would have a whole other problem to take care off. But damn, he couldn't stop grinning.

Pit grabbed his clothes and dressed himself again, before he left the bathroom with a big smile on his face. Pittoo lied on his bed, he had shut down the laptop and was reading one of the books now. Hope lied beside him and cuddled up to the man. How Pit wished he could change places with the dog …

Pittoo looked up at him and his deep red eyes met his crystal blue ones. The dark man frowned a little when he realized how happy and satisfied Pit looked. "You didn't…." he began his sentence and somehow Pit got the flow in an instant and his cheeks blushed deep red. "No! I didn't!" he squeaked back in embarrassment. Now he was glad he really didn't do anything…

"Good" was the only thing Pittoo answered back, then he put away his book and brushed Hope aside to sit up at the edge of the bed. "I found a fitting Pyjama for you… and now we need to talk about where you will sleep" Pittoo threw the blue Pyjama with the white wings on the back towards Pit and the young man catched it. Pit looked at the sky-blue color and when he turned the Pyjama around a happy squeak came out of his mouth. "It has wings!" somehow he felt incredible happy seeing the white wings on the back. Sure it couldn't compensate for the loss of his own real wings but somehow it made him really happy and agitated. Pit wasn't someone that could stay sorrowful for a long time.

"Seems like it was the right choice" a brief smirk run over Pittoos lips, seeing that man acting like a child just because the clothes had wings on the back. Pit nodded quickly and pressed the clothes at his chest. He was a little curious why Pittoo had such light, and a little childish, clothes in his wardrobe, but he was sure that the other wouldn't reveal why.

But there was still the other problem and so Pittoo stood up and went back to his wardrobe and opened it again. "What are you looking for?" Pit asked and followed the darker man. Pittoo let his red eyes scan the content till he found what he was searching for. Some sheets and even a blanket, he pulled them out. "Something for you to sleep with" he answered back and Pit looked at the things in his hand. "You want me to sleep on the ground?" he asked irritated, but then it hit him. Of course he wouldn't want him to sleep in his bed beside him! Pit wouldn't had a problem with it, but that wasn't the same for Pittoo.

The brown-haired man looked at the other and their eyes met again. "At first I thought so… but this isn't a solution if you live here longer. So… I think It's the best when I familiarize myself with this as soon as possible. But dare to cuddle up at me and I will kick you out of the bed without hesitation!" he fixated him with his eyes and Pit understood what he meant. His blue eyes grew big and a happy grin began to cover his face. He allowed him to sleep beside him in the bed! It was almost impossible to believe but it was true!

"Thank you! You really are a nice guy!" Pit was about to hug Pittoo, but the other one quickly avoided his arms and shoved him away. "I'm not! I just don't want to hear your whimpering!" Pittoo snapped at Pit and hurried to the bed to begin putting the blanket into the sheets. Pit happily grinned at the action of the other, he knew that Pittoo was flustered now. In the past the angel was incredible oblivious at that matter, causing Pittoo to almost go crazy at some times, but not anymore.

He slowly approached the darker boy, but tried to not get to close into his private space, otherwise it would end in him getting snapped at again.

"No matter why you did it, but I'm really happy that you allow me to sleep in the bed beside you" his voice was soft and he felt the heat in his cheeks, a soft and warm feeling. Pittoo stopped in his action and looked back at him with cold eyes. "Don't let it go to your head" he only answered back. Again, he had this blank face and Pit couldn't read anything out of it. That was strange for him, because he could read him so good, but with this face it was impossible to know what Pittoo was thinking.

Pit felt like the other built up a big and thick wall around his heart, every time he tried to breach into it, he met this wall and there was no way around it. He didn't want to try going against Pittoos feelings, so he made a step back. Maybe the only way into it was getting this man to lower his defenses himself.

Pit didn't knew if he was able to manage this. He really wanted to but… on the same time he didn't want to wake any feelings in Pittoo. What would happen when Pit was gone? His human self would stay but… he was gone and he was sure that would hurt Pittoo a lot. As much as Pit wanted to go home, he could already feel the pain when the thought, of never seeing this human again. It was only a day but he grew fond of him already. Pit knew that this was only because he was the other self of his boyfriend, but still… he liked him.

"When do you intend to change?" the familiar voice of the dark man pulled him out of his thoughts and Pit looked at him a little confused. The bed was already done and Pittoo looked at him with furrowed brows. "Stop daydreaming… ", especially when he could dream for real in around 15 minutes…

"Sorry… there are too many things going on in my mind" Pit answered in a low voice. Pittoo only nodded in return. "Then go and change. I need some sleep" with that the darker man crouched under the sheets and crawled to the end, facing the wall. Pit looked at him for a mere second and then he began to undress himself. Pittoo could hear it, but he never turned around and ignored the other man changing his clothes right before him.

When Pit was done he followed the example of the young man and got under the sheets, looking at his broad back. Suddenly Pittoo turned around and faced him, throwing Pit off-guard in the process and he could feel the heat returning to his cheeks. "Uhm…" Pit said, but saw the cold stare from these piercing maroon eyes. "Do you always sleep with light on?" Pittoo ignored Pits flustering behavior and asked him this question with an empty voice. Pits eyes widened in realization, he really forgot to turn the light off!

"No! I forgot!" he sputtered in haste and crawled back out of the bed to search for the light switch. "Idiot… you can turn the light off from the bed…" Pittoo only rolled his eyes and leaned over were Pit lied before. The light switch was right beside the bed and he brushed his hand over it. Darkness and silence engulfed the whole room. "Oh…" Pit felt a little dumb now and creeped back under the sheets.

Pittoo turned around again and closed his eyes. Pit lied on his back and stared at the roof, he could hear the silent breath of the other man. He was right beside him and he couldn't reach out to him. Last night he was in his bed with his boyfriend, cuddling up to him and feeling his strong arms around his chest… and now… he felt so lonely. He wanted to go back… he wanted his wings back… he wanted to go back to skyworld… back to Lady Palutena and especially back to Dark Pit, he missed him so much that it crushed his heart.

A deep sigh came out of Pits mouth and he couldn't suppress it. He heard the rustling sound beside him and turned his head, just to see nothing at all, only blackness. Pittoo was aware of Pits longing and suffering, but he didn't knew what to do. He wasn't someone to console others and he was definitely not the right one to console Pit, it would only make everything worse.

Suddenly Pit could hear a whistle and looked at Pittoo in surprise. Then he heard light pitter-patter and knew what Dark intended. The next moment something jumped on the bed and run over Pits legs till it reached Pittoo. The dark man took Hope and turned around, pushing the little dog into Pits arms. "She likes to cuddle… so do your best" Pittoo said and Pit swore he was able to hear him chuckle.

A bright smile run over the lips of the brown-haired man and his eyes glistened in glee, then he pulled Hope in a hug. The little girl squeaked happily and began licking his face. "Ooh she is so cute!" he couldn't get enough of the little dog and cuddled her. His sorrow was gone and Pittoo turned his back again, satisfied with his action. He wasn't such a cold hearted bastard that he would ignore Pits suffering with only a shrug to share.

"Now be silent and sleep" his dark voice echoed through the room and Pit looked at his other self with a warm smile on his lips. "I will…" he answered with a soft voice and cuddled Hope some more. He turned to his side and pressed the little girl to his chest, the dog began cuddling up to him too and both closed their eyes. Despite everything that happened, all three of them fell asleep really fast and soon only deep and relaxed breathing could be heard.

"Hey little angel… I thought I would never see you again. Wake up…" he could hear this familiar voice. I was like thick, black honey running down his spine. The voice he wanted to hear so much since everything that happened. Was everything over? Was he back home? Was everything just a dream?

Pit forced his eyes to open and deep maroon held his sky-blue ones. These were the eyes… no matter how similar… these were his. "Pittoo?" his voice was a little cracked but Pit could feel a smile spread across his face when he heard this familiar click of Dark Pits tongue in return.

"You never grow tired calling me that, uh?" the other growled. Pit felt strong arms under his shoulders, pulling him up. This situation was familiar, but the light angel wasn't in pain this time, only a little dizzy.

"No!" he answered cheerfully, turned his head and grinned at the dark angel behind him, at the same time looking at his own white wings with glee. They were back! "What happened? Was it all a dream?" he couldn't really believe it, especially after he saw Pittoos worried face. "No… sadly not" Dark pulled his arms back and freed Pit with this action, but only for a short amount of time, till Pit turned around and clung at him. "I want it to be a dream! A bad dream! I want to go back to you!" he shouted and pressed his eyes shut.

Dark Pit put his arms around his lighter counterpart and pulled him into an embrace, feeling his warm and soft body. He laid his head on top of the brown, silky hair and enjoyed taking in Pits sweet scent. He always smelled like cotton candy, soaked in fresh spring breeze. He loved it so much and he missed him just as much.

"I wish it would be a dream too… but… this is only your dream now and somehow I can connect our souls when you sleep", he didn't knew exactly why. He was only able to feel emptiness and nothingness for a time that felt like eternity, till suddenly something electrified his soul and awakened it again. He wandered through the darkness always following this strange, painful feeling like a moth following the light. In one second everything was blank around him and with the next step light engulfed and blinded him. Then he was here and he saw his little angel on the ground.

Without really knowing what was going on, Dark Pit felt like he knew… it was hard to describe. He just knew that this wasn't a dream but something connecting them in their sleep… linking their souls. Maybe it was because of the strong connection they shared?

When Pits soul was forced in a ring he was unconscious the whole time, till Pit woke up again. This time Pit was awake but so far gone that it affected his real body too. Maybe while sleeping their souls were able to go into a world that was closer and so they were able to find each other again.

"Listen Pit, I don't know how much time we have till you wake up again. Where are you? Are you okay?" that was the main thing he wanted to know, after losing his soul and thinking that he would never be able to see him again. It seemed like somehow he made it. Pit looked at the dark angel and made a step back, where should he begin?

"I'm okay yes… somehow I stranded in this strange world… it's similar to ours, but humans are way further in technology and it seems like there are no gods in this world, at least not one the humans can freely talk too" Pit tried to explain, but there was so much happening right now and he had questions himself. "Another world similar to ours? Who knows, everything can happen there. I'm glad you are alright" Pittoo was the sharp one from them and he wanted to say more, but Pit couldn't hold his questions anymore.

"What's with you!? Are you okay? What's going on in our world Pittoo! Are you trying to get me back, do you know how? What happened in the first place? I don't know anything!" Pit feared that something could have happened with Pittoo. He knew that the dark angel was unconscious when he was trapped in the chaos ring. In the same time he was really curious if Lady Palutena had a solution for their problem. He just hoped she wouldn't mourn too much, he didn't want to pain her.

Dark Pit grew tense at the questions. Could he… say to Pit what was going on with him? He didn't want to, he didn't want the other to worry more then he already did. Maybe later… maybe he would be able to tell him… if they could connect again that was. Dark just hoped they would be able to. He wanted to see Pit as often as possible, even if it was only in this dreamlike place and without being of any help to his little angel.

"We are alright, but everyone is mourning about your loss, but they do their best… we do our best to get your soul back. You got attacked by a monster, a soul raider. He got you by surprise and when I went after you two, he felt cornered and… killed you" Pittoo paused when the memories flashed his mind. Pain got a hold of him, but he shook it off, this wasn't the time for these feelings. Pit was safe and sound, that was what was most important.

The light angel looked at Pittoo with big blue eyes, he was killed!? Not just his soul taken, but really killed? Not that it would change a fact, when his soul was taken from his body his body would die too. But this must have been a gruesome sight. It wasn't the first time Pit died, to be true… it happened way too often. But Lady Palutena was always able to resurrect him as long as she had his soul safe and sound. Now that the underworld stopped causing chaos in the realm of souls Palutena had no problems with resurrecting her angels and soldiers.

But it's a whole other situation when the soul is at danger, then it's as if he really could die any moment without any chance to get him back… they must have felt like his whole existence was at stake… maybe… it even was?

"What happened then?" Pit tugged at Dark Pits black cuffs, inviting him with this silent gesture to sit down. While Pit on the same time bended his knees to do the same. The dark angel followed the request and got on his knees. The talk they needed to share would take some time it seemed.

"When it killed you, it ripped your soul out of your body. I tried everything to get it back and almost succeeded. But then another monster got in my way, a soul eater. Palutena feared this bastard, because souls are their favorite snack and it really tried to get and eat you. It killed the soul raider and took your soul. I fought against it and cornered it" He paused, only for a second. He didn't want to say Pit that he got hurt in the process. "Because of that it ripped open a portal into a twister, similar to the chaos vortex and it seemed like this twister connected worlds together. I followed that fucker into the portal", Pittoo paused again when he heard Pits gasp. "Don't use such words!" the light angel began to scold his dark self.

"Are you serious!? That's not the time! Shut up and listen!" Dark Pit snapped at the other one. What the fuck!? His language was the last thing they need to worry about… Pit only puffed out his cheeks in a pouting manner.

"I managed to kill that monster… at least I hope that attack killed him, but I wasn't able to reach your soul in time. I dashed after you, but it wasn't enough and your soul got caught up in the twister" he hid the fact that he almost gave his life and his wings to save his souls. "Palutena and Viridi withdrew me from the vortex and that was it… since then we are trying to find a way to get your soul back. Maybe it could help to know in what world you are…" but… what would it help? He wasn't able to contact Viridi or Palutena in any way… he couldn't help at all. He felt so useless and it made him furious, he even clenched his fist so hard that he could feel his nails piercing the skin.

Pit reached out and laid his hands on top of Darks fists. His blue eyes pierced the maroon colored ones with a serious and determined face, but in the same time a soft smile was placed on his lips. "I'm sure you will find a way. Maybe I can even help from this side, even if I don't know how without any gods to rely on… at least we can share our knowledge and maybe it will help us" Pit tried to comfort the other and motivate him, but he was totally oblivious to the fact that Pittoo lied at him about the condition he was in. The dark angel felt guild rising and closed his eyes for a brief amount of time.

"Yeah… we will. But enough from that, what is going on in your world? I want to know everything you are going through", Dark was incredible curious about how his light angel was doing in this foreign world.

Pit nodded and began to tell him how he woke up and was in incredible pain he couldn't explain. "It seemed like your soul took over that body, maybe it tried to reject you and because of that you felt pain…" Pittoo answered, it was the most obvious reason, and the only other reason would be that the owner of the body did something that would cause this pain.

"Maybe, I don't know why it would reject me. That body was my own body, only just as a human in another world. It could be that my angel soul was to… strong for the body and strained it somehow…" that was a really good explanation.

"So you are human now?" Pittoo absorbed the words of the other one with curiosity, but he didn't want to interrupt him too often. "Yes! And that's not the only thing! You are human too! I met your human self, you helped me up and you even took me home and took care of me! You are a really nice guy, with a little attitude thought, but I'm not surprised by that" Pit chuckled cheerful at Dark Pits annoyed growl. "What is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled.

Okay… Dark knew about his own character the best, but hey that wouldn't change the fact that he didn't approve of others talking about him like that, even when it was only Pit talking about his other self in a different world. But on the same time he was really glad that it was himself taking care of Pit. It seemed like they were connected in other worlds too, he liked that thought. Pit was always his for the taken.

"Go on… ", Dark wanted to hear more. How did he manage with his human being and what were they supposed to do now? Pit nodded and told him everything, how he met Pittoo, what they talked about and why he took him home. He explained the things going on in this world, the technology and everything. Pittoo absorbed his words and didn't interrupt him anymore.

Pit told him about that they were game characters, Pittoo raised a brow at this revelation. What the heck was going on in this world? Someone knew their life from their real world and wrote it down as a game? That was sick!

Pit continued talking with him about the situation in the park. Pittoo furrowed when he heard that his other self was a danger for Pit, but from what Pit told him he knew that the other man wasn't a brute and seemed caring, so he let it slide for now. As if he could do anything in the first place… even if he wanted to, he couldn't protect Pit… only his human self could do it and he hoped he would.

"I can understand him though. I would be pissed like hell if you compared me to this man every time… and act around me like you know me when in reality we only met just now. Think about how I acted when I came out of the mirror, if you would have acted familiar with me then, I'm sure I would have gotten your ass… and not the way you like it" he smirked at his little joke and Pits cheeks grew red when he got it. "You… still got me. Not the way I like it… I mean. You were incredible rude and don't forget, you tried to kill me! You even said I was your copy and was ripping off your style!" Pit pouted and Dark chuckled at the memories. Good old times, but how he got his ass now was way better than in the past. "You are my copy! I'm better then you in any way, even in looks." He liked to tease him a little bit and when he saw Pits look he knew he had him. His evil little smirk grew wider.

"That's not right! I'm way more handsome then you! And I'm the original!" Pit shouted and flared at him, his eyes glistening in anger. "You're not and fuck, like I care who the original is. You are mine and I'm yours, that's all that counts" with this Pittoo grabbed Pits arms and pulled him on his lap in a smooth move. He didn't gave the other a chance to reply and smashed their lips together. He moaned into the kiss, when he tasted these lips. That sweet taste, how he missed it.

Pits eyes grew wide at the sudden kiss, but he returned it without hesitation, pushing his lips stronger against the other. He felt Darks arms wrapping around his waist and Pit put his own around Pittoos neck. The sound of their kisses and their moaning was the only thing that broke the silence for a time that felt like eternity. They wouldn't mind if it would be for eternity though.

But Pittoo broke the kiss after some time and licked his lips in an excited manner. "It seems like you are as hungry as ever… what did you do in this world? You are practically starving for me" his voice was deep and dark, showing his lust. Especially after he could feel the bulge in Pits shorts pressing against his own center.

Pit flustered at these words and felt his cheeks burn up. In the same time he could feel Goosebumps appearing on his skin. His whole body was on fire from just one long and passionate kiss and he could feel the heat at the places where he touched Pittoo. Like he wanted to be taken right now…

"I…. I'm starving for you the whole time… it's so hard to suppress it. Especially with your human self running around half naked and… sleeping next to me. I know it's not you but every time I look at him… I see you… and I want you, I want you to caress and comfort me, I feel lonely" Pits voice was practically nothing more than low whispering. His grip on his other self tightened, but it wasn't returned. Pit looked at Pittoo confused, just to see concerned eyes looking back at him.

"A… are you angry about that?" it was something Pit feared the most, that his boyfriend would feel cheated because he felt that for the other Pittoo too. "Because you feel yourself attracted to my other self? No I'm not… I think it is normal. He looks like me, talks like me, practically he is me, only with another past and he grew up differently. But… if you do something with him it would be different… I'm sure I can be jealous of myself. I don't want that any other man touches you, not even myself in another world" he declared. But when Pit was unfaithful, then it was at least with himself, but he would still hate that…

Wouw… that was really complicated.

"I will not! I promise!" he smiled at the other in relief. He wouldn't do anything with the other Pittoo when he knew that his boyfriend would be angry about it. He never intends to cheat on him! Never ever! He loved him so much. Pittoo smiled at that reply and pulled him closer. But then he felt a sharp pain, similar to the one he felt when he was pulled in by Pits soul. His eyes grew wider when he saw that Pits figure began to fade slowly.

"Huh? What's happening!?" Pit shouted startled when he saw himself slowly vanishing. "Calm down, I think you are going to wake up. I knew we wouldn't have enough time… still… best timing" he said in a sarcastic tone. "I will wait for you… and then we will continue were we left off" he smirked at him and saw that Pits cheeks grew red again. Hell, he loved that. No matter how often he fucked him, Pit never lost his innocence and Dark would never grew tired of it.

Before Pit could answer, he vanished completely and Dark felt a strong force pulling him in. His form dissolved too, till he was nothing more than a grey, faint glowing soul. Back in darkness and emptiness… but now he didn't feel lonely anymore.

O

I'm sorry to say that, but this fiction will be paused till i finished my other one. It is just to hard for me writing a english and a german fic in the same time, switching between the language and stories always throws me out of it and i need to begin anew.  
But i will definitly continue when i finished the other one, i already sketched down the complete story (of both fics) so i know exactly where i need to continue from.  
But i'm sure i will make some One-Shorts here and there for you to enjoy till i continue on with this fic. I already think about a compliation based on songs i love to hear and that give me very interesting story ideas.  
If you have interest in this fiction so far i hope you will return for reading after the break is over. If you want to know when it continues feel free to bookmark the fic (and no that's not a must, i don't have anything against silent readers but it's easier for you to follow it)  
thanks for reading ^^  
love Neri


	5. Morning Routine

**This chapter contains adult content, it can be skipped between the #Ma#**

 **Chapter 5:** _Morning Routine_

After he vanished, he got lost in darkness. It was silent and felt like nothing, but somehow he was at peace. Just like when you woke up from a dream and couldn't remember what you dreamed off, it felt like he was in this space, between dreaming and waking up.

Then he could hear a sound and his senses began to get more information in. Pit began to know that he was slowly waking up now, he never felt like this before or at least not so "awake" in this kind of state. He calmed down and opened his eyes quietly, the sudden light still pained him, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a short amount of time. Just to blink till he got used to the glaring light.

The next thing his blue orbs rested on was a broad back and strong muscles, which got covered up by a brown T-shirt a second later. It took him a while to understand what he just saw, but then he blinked again and turned around to face the wall. The place where Pittoo should lay was empty.

"Morning…" he heard that dark voice. Pit looked over his shoulders to Pittoo; the black-haired man looked back at him too. "Did I wake you?" the question was monotone, as if he didn't even care about the answer. Pit thought about what he just dreamed, was it a dream? He could remember it so well and in the same time… it was kind of blurry.

"Uhm I… I don't know. I heard a sound I think, maybe that woke me up?" could he have stayed longer at Dark Pits side if this sound wasn't there? Damn it, it would have been just too nice. Pit turned around again to face Pittoo. The young man wore a brown Shirt, a green bib overall and fiddled with the straps, but finished closing them before Pit could even think about helping him.

"This was my alarm. It ended up waking you too, but you can just go back to sleep. I need to go to work. Don't touch anything as long as I'm gone, it would be better for you and trust me I know when you did something" Pittoo answered after he finished changing.

"Uhm. I will try not to touch something. But can I at least use the laptop? Or make me something for breakfast? And you need to wear such strange clothes for work? They look… uh… ugly" Pit commented after he looked at his clothes for a short while. Pittoo's brows only furrowed.

"It's not supposed to look nice; at least I don't get dirt all over me. I'm a gardener and these clothes are practical. But yes, I think it's alright for you to use the laptop, but don't touch my food, I don't have enough for both of us, and we need to ration the food till I get my money to buy more" he instructed him, before he stood up from the bed to get Hopes breakfast. Man, even the dog got his food, why couldn't he? The concept of money wasn't new for him, but he never needed to use it for himself. The humans in his world traded things with copper coins or very highly valued gold coins, but most of the time they traded currencies like eggs for milk and such things.

"So you need to buy food? Is it that expensive here? Do you humans have problems with starving too when you have poor harvest? But working as a gardener sounds fun… I can totally believe that you have something to do with nature" Pit grinned at the dark haired man, but blinked in an instant before Pittoo could react: "Oh sorry! I didn't intend to compare you again!"

Pittoo rolled his eyes when he heard his words and shook his head: "It's alright; I think I'm getting used to it slowly. I don't need to care for poor or rich harvest, only farmers do. But… I don't have the time explaining to you how things work here. Maybe I will bring you to a supermarket another time and show it to you. That would make things easier" he said while coming back from the kitchen.

"What's a supermarket?... or I better shut up with the questions before I bore you with it. I will see when you show it to me anyway. How long will you be gone? Can I take Hope for a walk this morning?" didn't he try to shut up with the questions? But that was important!

Even Pittoo grinned at his words, seemed like he found it amusing. But the grin was gone in an instant; it was rare to see such an expression on him.

"I will come back this afternoon, around 2 or 3 pm and yes you can take her for a walk. But… be careful" Pit couldn't trust what he heard and a happy grin beamed over his face. Pittoo avoided this look and left for the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Pit tried to follow Pittoo's advise, pulled the blanket back to his chin and cuddled the pillow. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to go back to sleep. But when he heard the darker boy coming out of the bathroom he knew he couldn't sleep anymore, and he was too impatient to continue trying it.

So Pit tossed the blanket aside and set up, earning a sharp gaze from those ruby colored eyes. He didn't need to say anything, Pit knew exactly what Pittoo wanted to say. " I can't sleep anymore, so it's better to get up. Maybe I can help you to get ready for work?" the brown haired man looked at the other and Pittoo only huffed as response, then he turned around and grabbed his bag.

"I don't need any help, I'm ready", he answered in the end and turned around to face Pit again.

"But you didn't even eat!" the lighter man shot him a confused look and Pittoo only rolled with his eyes. "Didn't I say we don't have enough? Is it so hard for you to understand? And I'm not hungry" he only answered in return.

"Pittoo! Don't starve just because of me! If you want to eat something do it, I'm sure I can get food somehow" he couldn't bear the thought, that the other refrained himself from his daily needs just because he was here.

Pittoo only shot him another look and this time Pit could see his anger coming back up. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, he knew how this man reacted if he showed too much care. But Pit couldn't change the way he was, always caring to no end.

"Don't exaggerate again. I'm not hungry and now shut up" he snapped at him, but only lightly this time. Pit had the feeling that he either hold himself back or that he really grew used to him. But on the other hand he knew exactly that Pittoo really refrained himself because of him, the darker man was a much nicer guy then he showed to him, but... he knew that already. This time he couldn't convince him, but he wouldn't let him go on like that, just for now.

"Alright, do what you think is the best. I hope I can help you out somehow in the future, I don't want to life on your costs" now Pit stood up from the bed, but when he felt something he made sure to sit down instantly again. Oh, how could he forgot? His dream... it would have been strange if he wouldn't show a reaction because of it.

Pittoo saw his movement and understood in an instant, but he didn't waste a word to this. "There is no other way and before I forget, there is a key hanging near the door, use it to lock the room up before you go out. See you later" with this he opened the door and left the apartment. Pit could hear how he locked the room behind him. Was it a habit of his? Or just to be sure that Pit didn't forget to do the same when he left? He would never know.

"See ya..." Pittoo couldn't hear him, but he was too embarrassed to say something right now. His sight fell to the bulge in his pajama pants. "Man... I want to be back in this dream" he looked back to the bed and thought about trying to sleep again. But he knew it was in vain, maybe Dark Pit wouldn't even show up this time? He would only sleep for a short amount and the time they spend before was already short when he slept for a long time.

"Maybe he is awake now too... then he wouldn't come. I hope he and the others will find a way" he muttered to himself, something about Dark wasn't right, or more about the things he said. "I can't wait to go to sleep again this night. He said he would continue, I know exactly what he meant with that..." he felt the heat in his cheeks raising again. Gosh, he should stop thinking about those things, it wouldn't help him with his little problem and even Hope shot him a look now. She finished eating and looked at him with her small tail wagging from one side to another.

Was the dog wagging with his tail or the tail wagging with the dog? Hard to say~

"Hey little girl. I will be ready to play with you in a second, just wait for me alright?" he definitely needed to go to the bathroom now and take care of that problem. Maybe his thought would help him at that, because he hated to just let it be till it settled on its own. "Man... it's his fault, he should take care of that" he mumbled quietly. Pit knew that Dark Pit wouldn't have any problems with that if he was here.

But he wasn't, and so he needed to take care of it himself. Therefor he went for the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He didn't need to lock it, but he did either way, it gave him a more comfortable feeling.

 **#Ma#**

Pit ogled the bathroom. From the small shower to the toilet. He could think of better places, but he remembered Pittoo's words that he didn't want him to do those things in his house. "And where am I supposed to do it?" he grumbled to himself. But to be true, he just didn't want Hope to see... doing those things before the dog was definitely a no go.

"I better do it now... waiting for better weather isn't helping in any way" Pit grabbed some toilet-paper and the towel from the sink. He placed the towel on the ground and sat down on it. He definitely wouldn't sit down on the cold ground or even the toilet.

He then grabbed the helm of his pants and began pulling them down, till he was in nothing more than his boxers and the upper part of his pajama. Pit looked down at the white boxers with the blue trailing on the helm. "Is it even alright to do those things in this body?" he asked himself out loud, but obviously he didn't get an answer, it was up to himself, but he could still wait for the erection to settle itself. He wasn't sure how long that would take because his dream was... realistic and his erection not just a normal morning wood. Or? He never needed to waste thoughts on that matters.

Before he started dating Dark Pit, he never had a problem with morning woods in the first place and after that only when his partner lay beside him. Angels weren't meant for reproducing on normal ways, so they didn't have the same problems like humans had.

"Naw, it's quicker that way. Sorry human Pit I hope you don't mind too much..." with those words he pulled his boxer down to his legs, freeing his half-hard erection in the process. Pit looked down on himself and bit his bottom lip softly. It was better to toss every thought aside, except for the ones he needed.

With one hand he trailed under his pullover, brushing over the skin with his fingertips. He felt a little shudder following his touch and closed his blue eyes. Pit thought about the dream and it didn't take him long, till his fingertips wandered up from his belly to his soft nipple, where he began to gently rub the little nub. He felt it hardening under his touch.

A small gasp escaped his lips, and he opened them ajar. His mind wandered to the darker angel, and he recalled what he looked like last night. With his soft, silky black hair and the deep, ruby eyes that rested on him with a hunger he knew to well.

Pit couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his hardening member with his right hand. A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt the pleasure rising from his mid. The flame lit up and so did his pace when he began pumping his shaft.

Louder moans escaped his throat when he picked up to a pace he felt really good with. He changed his movements continuously between pumping his erected length and palming the sensitive head. The flame in his body grew bigger, and he loved that feeling. Pit rubbed his buds stronger till they got hard, and he could feel the same happening to his member the more he pumped it. His head fell back, and he started moaning in pleasure when the flame began to move to his lower body.

Pit knew that he was almost there, so he picked up the pace even more and drowned in this feeling that rushed through his body like an electric flame, shooting little bolts into him as closer it got to the tip of his length.

With a loud cry full of pleasure he came. He barely managed to grab the paper quick enough to prevent producing a mess on the ground and himself. Pit rode out his orgasm and felt the warm liquid gushing into the rough material, before he wiped himself clean. He panted but felt really good and satisfied with that. Not as satisfied as when Dark Pit fondled him, but for now it was enough.

Pit made sure that he was cleaned up, then he pulled his boxer and trousers back up and tossed the cum drenched paper into the toilet and flushed it down. He looked at the towel on the ground. It didn't get dirty, but it was still not right to just hang it again, so he washed his hands at the sink and dried them on his clothes. Pit pulled the towel from the ground.

 **#Ma#**

Finished with what he was doing, he left the bathroom and tossed the towel inside the laundry basket and closed the lid. Pit felt a gaze on himself and his cheeks grew red when he looked at Hope. The little dog looked at him as if she knew exactly what he did.

"I... I didn't do anything wrong or strange, alright?" he stumbled to the dog. Why did he even try to justify his acts before a dog? But he felt really embarrassed now. Hope only huffed and began wagging her tail again.

A smile grew on Pits face and when he got down to his knees, the little dog instantly rushed over to him and began to bark happily, while Pit cuddled her up in his arms. "You are such a sweet dog! And you remind me of the time when I was a dog myself. You know what Hope? You look really similar to that dog, just a little smaller. Maybe you are his doppelganger here in this world?"

As if she wanted to answer, Hope barked directly into Pits face and then began to lick his cheek. Letting the brown-haired man chuckle cheerfully. The angel began to play with the little dog and it distracted himself from what he did before. He used the little, blue ball and threw him through the whole room. Hope run after it cheerfully and sometimes caught him right after Pit threw him.

"Good girl!" he squeaked in delight, when the dog put the ball before his knees after returning it to him. Pit wanted to threw the ball again, but saw that Hope began to yawn. "Oh... it seems like you are still tired hm?" he spoke to her softly.

The dog looked up at him and wagged her tail, then nodded as if she answered him. Her gaze returned to the ball and Pit gave it back to her. She grabbed it in her mouth and looked at Pit, before she turned around and trotted back to the bed. With one smooth jump she claimed it as hers, laying down on it and rolling herself together.

"Then... it's good night little one" Pit grinned at the dog's behavior. But what should he do now? He would love to go out and train a little, but that would be hard around here, wouldn't it? Maybe he could ask Pittoo if there would be a place where he could train his body a little.

Still, he needed to wait till he came back and that would take hours. "It will be boring without him around..." Pit muttered again to himself. When he was alone, he often did that, it comforted him somehow. There was even the time when he mimicked others answering him... but, he tried not to do this anymore. Except if it was sarcastically.

He could still be a cheeky little angel if he wanted too.

"Uhm... I should hang a new towel in the bathroom... before I forget. I don't want to explain to Pittoo why the towel is gone." Pit smirked a little, no he really didn't want to explain that fact. He knew exactly how Pittoo would react.

So he moved to the closet and searched for a towel with a similar color. With that the darker man wouldn't notice that it was a different one. Pit found the right towel soon and hung it back beside the sink.

Everything done he still needed to kill time. So he decided to spend a little time at the laptop.

The first thing he did was search a little for some hints, but without Pittoo's help he couldn't find anything at all, it was fruitless. Especially because often he couldn't write down what he wanted to search for. So he went back on the way he surfed yesterday and it reminded him that there were some fan-fictions that wanted to get read.

He remembered the doujin he saw last evening, maybe that would have been a better option then the bathroom? Pit shook his head. No! Not after the incident that happened right after that. He would have felt really bad doing those things that Pittoo definitely didn't want him to do in his house. He did it either way but... at least not exactly like the other forbid it...

Pit started to look through some fictions and found one he felt really interesting. "Pittoo being a merman? Never thought of such an idea... I bet he is a really mean but sexy one..."

And he was so right~

It didn't take Pit long, and he was totally hooked in the well written story. It was easy for him to read, and he liked it. He wasn't too good in reading too, but it was good training, and he almost understood everything.

But after some time his eyes got tired, even if he wanted to continue. It was really enthralling, he wanted to know how the merman and his human self, ironically, got along together. Maybe this Pit here was working at a sea life too? But... he hadn't seen one till now. He would just ask Pittoo, it couldn't hurt, could it?

Sadly this Pittoo here wasn't a merman, but... maybe that was better? It would have been impossible to get help from a sea creature ashore, and he couldn't stay at his home. No, he liked it better like it was. But it didn't change the fact that it would have been a really interesting outcome.

Pit yawned and felt his eyes tearing up. They began to burn a little from the constant, strained look at the display. The young man rubbed the tears out of his eyes, just to yawn again. "Maybe getting a little sleep would still be better?" he asked and looked down at Hope. The dog had her eyes closed and was already sleeping, so he wouldn't get an answer from her.

Pit was about to put out the lap, when he accidentally hit an icon in the taskbar. Before he could react, a program lit up and a song began to play from it. Now even Hope lifted her head to look at Pit with curiosity.

"Uhm... ups?" Pit grinned and listened to the song, it sounded familiar to him. It was a strong song, with deep bass and the man sung with a deep voice, he knew he never heard something like that before and it was still familiar.

"Oh, I think I know" he talked to himself and clapped his fist with his palm. This was the sound that woke him up. Pittoo had this song as his alarm. Now this made Pit curious, and he began to listen to the song, just to see that it fit Pittoo really well.

" _Pound, pound,_

 _Hammers in my head,_

 _I feel fury rise._

 _Pound, pound,_

 _Violence in my blood,_

 _Will not be dehumanized"_

He didn't know just how perfect the whole song fit him, but the refrain showed exactly the scene in the park. Pittoo having it as his alarm meant that this song was important to him.

Pit finished listening to it and continued to go randomly through the list. He understood quickly how he could switch to other songs and the darker man had a wide palette. But most of it had this strong and powerful feeling.

Pit wasn't sure if he liked that music, but it wasn't bad either. He listened to the text of the songs and noticed that many of them could be seen in two ways: Either sung to a person or a higher being, and the other half of the songs was about putting up a fight against the inner devils or a cruel fate.

They were really deep and it surprised him.

Pit thought about if Dark Pit would listen to these songs too. Did he feel similar? Or was he more satisfied with his fate, having a nice and fulfilling life and a cute and handsome boyfriend around. Yeah, Pit wasn't really modest~

Suddenly Hope barked and Pit got startled. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" he pouted to the dog that only looked at him. "Alright, I will come over okay?" Pit stopped the music and shut down the laptop. Then he stood up from the chair and made his way to the bed. Just to let himself fall down beside Hope.

The dog huffed and her body jumped a little when Pit let himself fall beside her. Then Hope stood up and walked towards the brown-haired man and began licking his face. "Woah! Hope! Stop!" Pit laughed and tried to save his face from the dog. But he only got a wet kiss in return and began to snort with laughter.

Hope barked cheerfully and jumped on his chest to start another attack on his face and lips. She liked his taste, he tasted really sweet. But Pit tried to avoid any more kisses from a wet dog snout and grabbed Hope to put her down on the bed again.

"Cuddling is alright! But no more licking little girl!" Pit snorted with a grin and the dog wagged his tail like crazy and began to press her head into his side. Pit chuckled, rolled to the side and pulled his legs to his body. In the same time he grabbed Hope and cuddled up to her. The dog barked happily while the man hold her and pressed her against his chest.

"Do you want to go for a walk? The sun is up now and I'm sure you need to do your business" Pit asked with a smile that beamed over his face. He already had her the moment he said "walk", she knew exactly what he meant and began to wiggle out of his grip, just to bark and called for him to stand up.

"Alright! Alright!" Pit began to laugh again and got up from the bed. Hope already beat him to it and run for the door. She began to look at the leash and circled around right under it with cheerful barks. "Seems like someone can't wait to get out~" Pit whistled with a grin on his face.

He made his way towards his old clothes and began to change out of his pajama. Everything followed by an impatient gaze from the little dog. He hurried to finish his changing and then grabbed the leash. It got him some tries till he managed to put the leash around Hopes neck, but after he did he made for the door.

He pressed the knob down, but the door was locked, and he remembered the key. Pit grabbed him from the wall and opened the door, just to unlock it behind him again. He put the key in his hoodie pocket and left the house. "Then let's go! Do you want to go to the park?" Pit asked the dog cheerfully and got a happy bark as answer.

"Then it's decided! Here we go~"


	6. A friend will always be with you

**Chapter 6:** A friend will always be with you

Pit went the same way Pittoo showed him yesterday. Hope was playing with the leash again, but the young man didn't mind it in any way. More the other way around, he loved to see her play so cheerfully. Pit chuckled at the sight and gave her a short pet on her back. Hope barked again and wagged her tail, while looking at him.

"Are we still on the right way girl? I bet you know the way better than I do" he smirked at her. But Pit was sure that they went the right way, the surrounding things looked familiar. But... everything here looked the same anyway. He held his eyes open for the crosswalk that would lead him to the park.

Hope began to tug at the leash. She normally didn't do that so Pit looked at her with curiosity. Maybe she wanted to guide him? So he let her be and followed her along the street. The dog knew exactly where she wanted to go to. The young man still looked around, but grew confident when he saw a familiar label of a store. Not that he exactly knew what a store was. It was what they talked about this morning.

Pit passed by the store and followed Hopes lead further on, till they finally got to the crosswalk from before. "That's it! What did Pittoo say? We can only move when the light is green" Pit talked with the dog and looked at the traffic lights. It was red and the cars passed by. Again the angel examined the cars with the same curiosity like before.

Then the cars finally stopped and the light went from red to green. "Alright! Let's go Hope!" he shouted cheerfully and the dog answered him with a bark. Then the two of them run over the street to the other side.

Now it was only a short walk, and they finally managed to reach the park.

"Here we are~" Pit whistled happy and mimicked Pittoo when he looked around for other dogs. He made sure there weren't to many nearby, before he unhooked Hope. The little dog began to bark and jump around. Pit joined her in her play, and they enjoyed the warm morning sun and the fresh breeze in the green.

It didn't take him long till he got out of breath and needed to sit down. "Just a little break girl. This body isn't in best shape. Maybe we can jog a little when I recover?" he asked the dog with a big smile on his bright face.

But it fell soon, when he saw that Hope wasn't coming back to him. "Hey! Hope!" he called after her, but the dog just ignored him. "Ooh no, Pittoo will kill me if I loose you!" Pit jumped on his feet and run after the little girl. She was surprisingly quick, and he had problems catching up to her.

"Hey wait!" he called out again, but Hope still ignored him and run even faster than before. Pit gave his best and tried to cheer his own stamina, it was really uncomfortable to run around in a body that wasn't used to it. When Hope finally stopped running, he almost collapsed and pressed his hands against his legs while trying to get some air in his system.

"For an angel you are in really bad shape. That body isn't even that untrained, you shouldn't be so breathless" Pit heard a familiar voice and when he looked up, he stared right into cold red eyes and a lifted eyebrow.

"Pittoo!" he shouted in surprise. Now he knew why Hope run like that, she smelled her owner and wanted to catch up to him.

Pittoo stood there in his gardener dress and had dirt all over him. The soil was wet from the rain that poured this night. He brushed some wet bangs aside with the back of his gloved hands, what resulted in a light, brown stripe covering his forehead. Pit couldn't stop to chuckle lightly and earned a sharp gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the other man with a grin on his face. Meeting his friend so unexpected made him happy.

"What does it look like? I'm working you idiot." Pittoo only answered with a brief smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Pit pouted and puffed his cheeks in return.

"I call you how I want to. She really got you, hm?" he looked at Pits miserable state and the angel just grinned at him weakly.

"Seems like it. I'm really tired now. Maybe this body isn't just out of shape? I have problems breathing" he told the truth, it was strange, and he felt uncomfortable when he thought about the fact that this body could be ill.

"Then you should slow down. You don't know anything about this body of yours. I don't want to pay any hospital bills for your good for nothing hide" this time Pittoo really smirked and Pit folded his arms before his chest.

"I'm not a good for nothing! But maybe you're right, I should slow down as long as I don't know if... I'm healthy" maybe the take over of his soul strained this body more than he thought. Before the two mans could talk some more, they got interrupted by a shrill and well-known voice.

"Pittoo! Why are you slacking off!? Those plants aren't planting themselves, as much as I would wish for that. So make some use of that worthless ass of yours and go back to work!" a young woman came into view. She was dressed just like Pittoo, but it looked like her clothes where about to eat her small body whole.

"Viridi!" Pit shouted in surprise when he looked at that familiar, currently annoyed face and the light, blond hair she wore as a side way ponytail. Pittoo wasn't surprised that Pit recognized her in an instant, after he knew that she was a goddess in his world.

On the other hand Viridi looked surprised when she saw Pit. Did she recognize him too?

"Huh? Pittoo, why did you never tell me that you have a twin?" she asked the black haired man, before looking back at Pit. No, she didn't recognize him.

"He is not my twin. I don't have any siblings, he is just a friend of mine" Pittoo growled as answer and ignored her demanding words from before completely.

"Ha! Do I look so stupid? He looks exactly like you. Just a weaker version~" the blond woman smirked with a high and mighty look on her face. Pits mouth dropped for a second, before he pouted at Viridi too: "Who are you calling weak!? That's mean!".

"I'm only stating what I see. It seems like you already know my name, can I ask you yours? I'm surprised that this antisocial little magpie is letting someone stay at his place" she asked with cheer in her voice.

"Stop calling me that!" Pittoo snapped at her. She was always getting on his nerves, but how it seemed he saw a new side of her today. It looked like she loved to tease him before a "friend" of his. And Pit got his dose as well.

"It's not my fault that I look like that! My name is Pit, and Pittoo isn't antisocial, just a little shy!" he stated at her and looked her in the eyes with a resolute gaze.

"What the!? Shut the fuck up! Or I will show you how shy I am!" Pittoo snapped at him, before Pit could recall what he just said. He looked at him with big eyes and shook his head.

"No! I will pass!" Pit quickly saved himself. He definitely didn't want Pittoo to show anything, he could go without getting hit or kicked by him.

"How it seems you two get along" Viridi commented her little quarrel with a grin. "And you are taking my dog on a walk? Better make sure you get her home safe and sound, you don't want to feel my wrath" she warned him with a faked evil smirk.

"Yeah... I could pass on that too. I will look after her!" Pit made sure and nodded in a rush.

"Alright, I trust you in that. But now its enough talk for now. Get back to work Pittoo, I want to finish this part here before the sun gets too hot. Then we can move on to the shaded places" she looked at her worker and Pittoo nodded with a bored look on his face.

"Yeah... will do" he grumbled, but turned around to continue where he left off.

"Good. See ya around Pit. Make sure to brighten that lonely life of this little magpie here, he never knows what's best for him" she said with a grin to the lighter man and Pit felt his cheeks growing a little red. What resulted in Viridi lifting an eyebrow, before she grinned at him and left the two mans.

Pittoo shot a piercing stare at Pit and his red cheeks immediately lost their color.

"She didn't mean it like that you idiot. Don't plant wrong thoughts in her mind, she is already enough of a handful" he growled at him, before he turned around again and planted the remaining flowers into the bed.

"Uhm... sorry. So you are taking care of the park? The beds are really beautiful." he never paid much attention to the flower beds, but they really looked nice. They had many colors and flowers in different sizes.

"Yes... it's one of our works. We work for the city and take care of the flower arrangements here and there. Sometimes we help out in private gardens, and we have a big garden center too. Maybe you will work here in the future, I'm still thinking about how I can manage that, because Viridi can't hire you as a missing person without an identity" Pittoo didn't look at Pit and continued doing his work. They could talk like that and Viridi wouldn't bug him.

But he sometimes stopped to pet Hope. The dog was high of bliss when her old owner showed up, even if Viridi didn't give her much attention and only pet her for a short amount of time when she was talking to them.

"I would be happy to be able to work at your place. Even if I need to bear Viridis character" at least it wasn't the first time that he worked under the goddess of nature or her human equivalent here. She could be really nice if she wanted to, and he knew that, so Pit didn't mind her big mouth at all, even if she was ruder then he was used to. But... maybe it was understandable? She was one of those humans she hated the most.

"We will see. If you want to help, then come here and plant those plants there" Pittoo raised his small shovel and pointed to a place with fresh soil but no flowers. "Uhm... how?" Pit didn't want to make it wrong, but he grabbed the pots Pittoo showed him and got down beside the darker man.

"Come on, it's not hard. Just make a hole and plant this flowers, then make sure the whole root ball is covered with soil" Pittoo grumbled at him, while doing what he just explained himself. He was quick in what he was doing and Pit started to imitate him.

Soon he had the first plant inserted and grinned at it. Pittoo in the same time had already planted 3 flowers. He looked at how quick his friend was working, then Pit nodded to himself and began planting the other plants Pittoo gave him, till everything was done.

He couldn't talk with him, because he was so occupied with work. But when he finished he looked up and noticed Pittoo staring at him. "Uhm... I was a little slow. But I hope I got it right" Pit smiled at the other and Pittoo averted his gaze.

"Yes it's fine. But you are covered in dirt now... you should have been a little more careful with your clothes... and your face" the darker man only answered in a cold voice. Pit blinked at his words and looked down at himself, just to see that Pittoo was right.

"Oh no! I don't have anything I can change into" he was really covered in brown dirt, it got all over his hoodie and jeans. His hands were completely brown too and the dirt even got under his fingernails.

The whole time Hope sat beside him and looked with curiosity what those two were doing. She even tried to dig into the dirt, but Pittoo prevented it when he grabbed her and got her away from the flower bed.

Pit looked at his friend with big, blue, puppy eyes. Pittoo rolled his own rubies and sighed defeated.

"Alright, you can change into something from me when you're back home. Till you get there you need to live with the fact that you look like a bum" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pit with a little smirk.

"Don't make fun of me! But... uhm... thank you nonetheless. Then I better go back home and change. What will we do when you come back? It's a little boring to sit there without much to do" he looked at Pittoo again. Then something came to his mind again.

"Before I forget, is there an aquatic zoo here? With beluga whales and other ocean animals?" he just needed to ask, it was the only clue he found. Pittoo only furrowed his brows at this question.

"A aquatic zoo? No, it's not even allowed to have whales in a zoo in Germany. There is a sea life in Speyer, but the biggest animals it has are sharks, you can see them through a tunnel made of glass" he answered with a questioning look on his face.

"Maybe that would do too! I thought that maybe this human Pit could have worked there. I read a fanfiction with a human Pit too, and he worked at a sea life with a beluga whale and sharks" Pit beamed when he heard Pittoo's words. Maybe it really was a good clue!

"Alright... maybe we can search for a Pit working at a sea life around here, but don't expect too much. It was only a fiction, it's not the truth" he didn't want that Pit got his hopes too high. It would only pain him if it was wrong... but, why did he even care?

"Maybe. But I exist only in a game here, so why shouldn't there be some truth in a fanfiction too? So we will search for it when you come home?" he couldn't wait for some hints. Somehow, he was a little curious of this body's life. But... there was still no option to go back there, he would not know how to act around people he should be familiar with, but wasn't.

"We will see. I wanted to go into the library first. Don't forget the main goal, we need to find a way to send you back, not find out who you are. Even if this would help later on" Pittoo reminded him and Pit nodded. He would never forget that fact! He wanted to get back home!

But he was confident that they would find a way, because now he knew that the others tried to find his soul too. It would be just a matter of time, but... how much time did they have? There was still the risk that someone would recognize him and then Pittoo would get problems for lodging a missing person.

His landlord was the smallest problem, this would only cause problems after some weeks. But lodging a missing person with amnesia was kidnapping...

"Alright, then we will go into the library and look if we can find something. If not, we can still look if the sea life is the right clue. It would be good to know where I come from, maybe we can talk with my parents that I can life at your side for the time being" he mentioned. It was still better than when people thought he would have kidnapped him.

"Maybe, it would still end in problems. If they want you back, especially with your "amnesia" it can get us into troubles. I mean... it's not my problem, rather yours.

But... I somehow have the responsibility for you. It could still be the better way to get you to the police and ask if someone searches for you" it was the better way, Pittoo knew that. All other things would get him more and more into trouble.

"No! I mean I don't know what's a police... but it sounds like they would force me away from you, wouldn't they? But, I could get you into troubles, isn't it right?" and he didn't want that. Pittoo seemed like he had enough trouble with his life. Pit didn't know that Pittoo was doing a crime when he continued lodging him without going to the police to report his case.

The darker man looked at Pit and bit his bottom lip. Yes... he could get into really big troubles and it could happen that he would be forced to go back into his old hell. But somehow... he just couldn't leave him be. It didn't felt right after he offered him help. He decided that he would join that ship the moment he let Pit into his house instead of taking him to the police.

"It's alright. I can live with that, nothing will happen. So let this be my problem. We will find a way to bring your soul back and then I will see what to do with the human you. Maybe I can explain it to him, and he can get back home without much trouble." Pittoo explained. Then he got up from what he was doing and packed his things together.

Pit wasn't sure if he could believe him, but he had no other option. He was so incredible unfamiliar with this world and its rules that he couldn't do anything other than trust what Pittoo was saying. So he hoped it would really be alright.

"Okay... then we will do what we decided to do. Do you need to go now?" Pit saw him packing his things and got it right.

"Yes, we are finished now and I need to go to the next flower bed. You can go home now, it will not take to long till I'm finished with work. It's already noon. Just watch some TV, the big device at the wall" Pittoo suggested, then he made his way to the next bed.

"Alright, I will do so. See you later!" Pit looked after Pittoo when he left. Hope wanted to go after her owner, but Pit stopped her and leashed her again, so that she wouldn't run away the moment he averted his eyes.

"Okay Hope, then let's get back home. It's the only thing we can do now" he smiled at the little dog and Hope barked again, after that he left the park and went the way back. It didn't take him long, and they reached Pittoo's house again.

Pit used his key to open the door and walked in. He got upstairs and opened the door to Pittoo's apartment too.

"Sweet home~" he hummed and closed the door behind him. Then Pit unleashed Hope again and put the key back to the wall.

The angel looked around and nodded to himself. It seemed like he needed to wait now. Pit had still some options. He could watch TV like Pittoo suggested, or he got on the laptop again.

No! There was a much better option... he should take a bath and change his clothes! Pit looked down at himself and decided that this would be the best option for now.

He began to undress himself, till he was in nothing more than his boxers and threw the dirtied clothes into the cloth basket. His guts began to growl when he made his way to the bathroom and the shower. "Urg... I'm really hungry" Pit whimpered and hold his belly. His gaze wandered automatically to the kitchen. He really craved for the food that was in the shelves or the fridge...

At least he knew what a fridge was. They had many similar things in this world too, technology of the gods. Here the humans made those themselves.

But Pittoo forbid him to eat something till he got back, and so he needed to give his best. Now Pit wished he would have looked for something to eat before he went back home. But to be true, he hadn't seen anything he could eat, there were no fruits at the trees here and no berries at the bushes. The only things he had seen where shops that sold food. Like bakery's with their fresh and tasty smelling pastries or restaurants that smelled just as good. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought.

"Oh man! I want to eat something!" Pit whimpered again, but turned around to rush into the bathroom, before he would throw all his resolutions over board and loot the fridge. He even ignored Hope, the little dog was looking at him with a questioning look.

Pit closed the bathroom door behind him. Stripped out of his boxer, without paying a mind to the fact that this was the third time today, and made his way into the shower. He waited for the water to get warm and began washing the soil off his skin.

After some time Pit finished showering and wanted to go out again, just to see that he forgot something important.

"Oh no! I forget to grab a towel..." he facepalmed himself. How could he forgot? The brown-haired man looked around and his gaze meet the fresh towel he had hung some time before. Without hesitation, he got out of the shower, grabbed it and went back in again, before he could drench the whole ground.

Pit began to ruffle his hair with the towel to dry it, before he brushed it over his body till he was dry. Satisfied with the outcome he left the shower and grabbed his boxer. He pulled it up his legs again and left the bathroom like that. A second time for this day he threw the towel into the cloth basket and retrieved a fresh one from the closet.

He hung it to the sink again and got back to Pittoo's wardrobe. "Then... time to look for some clothes" with these words he began to dig through the clothes of the darker man. He couldn't really find anything that fit his taste. Everything was in dark colors. Most of it in black or violet. But he managed to find a dark red hoodie and some black, comfortable looking sweatpants. For now this should be enough. So he changed into the new set of clothes.

Pit turned around and looked through the room. What should he do now? He needed to distract his hungry mind from the food in the kitchen. Pittoo said he should watch TV, it was the bigger device at the wall. Somehow, Pit knew what it was supposed to be. Lady Palutena could create something similar, but it was a projection of things that happened right now somewhere on earth or in skyworld.

Pit went to the TV and looked how he could turn it on. It took him a while till he found the right button and the monitor flashed on. "Oh!" Pit flinched at the sudden sound and picture that came from the TV. "It really is similar" he was surprised. Humans could really create the same magic like gods? He didn't know that the picture shown was just a movie and not real.

To his own luck, the broadcast only showed a cooking show and not a horror movie or something like that, otherwise he would feel forced to help the people to not get killed. But... maybe in his state the cooking show was a horror movie too. "Oh no! I will get hungrier if I watch people cooking!" he whimpered and his belly growled. Hope barked at the sound and Pit let a helpless smile appear on his face.

"Maybe... that's a test. You know what? I will manage that! I will be able to look at this show and will not loot Pittoo's food!" he said with a certain determination in his voice. Then he sat down on the bed and began to watch the show.

Hope jumped on the bed and rested beside him, then she followed his advice and began watching the TV show together with the angel. Pit found himself soon occupied in this new kind of amusement that was completely new for him. The meals looked so incredible tasty, but he loved how much work the humans put into their creations to make it perfect and to win.

Maybe he could manage something similar? But... he wasn't the best cook. Definitely not. Still seeing this motivated him in copying the action and eating those incredible delicious looking meals. He was so occupied in the show, that he didn't notice that someone came upstairs until Hope jumped on her feet, then from the bed and rushed for the door. She began to bark like crazy and Pits eyes began to beam too. He knew exactly who was coming, especially after he took a look at the clock. It was a little after 3 pm.

He heard how the person opened the door with the key and then Pittoo came in. Pit jumped from the bed and made for the door with a happy grin on his face. The person that would feed him was here!

Yeah... who was the dog now?

"Pittoo! I'm huuuuu~ungry!"


	7. Long day in the library

**Chapter 7:** Long day in the library 

"What the-?" Pittoo couldn't say much, because Pit literally attacked him the moment he entered the room. But the young angel's attempt where stopped in an instant, when Pittoo saw that Pit was about to hug him. "Not like that!" he snapped and avoided Pits attempt. He moved to the side, then laid his hand on the angel's back and pushed him away.

"Woah!" Pit lost his balance and fell, but managed to turn around so that his butt hit the ground. "Ouch!" he whimpered and looked at Pittoo with big blue eyes. "I didn't know you had such a move up your sleeve" Pit was impressed, he hadn't expect such a smooth sidestep from this Pittoo.

"Call it self-defense" Pittoo growled and gave the sitting angel a glare. Pit only gave him a crooked smile before he held his hand. "Can you help me up? I will not do this again, but I'm really hungry" he mumbled with a grin. Pittoo only looked at his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"No" he answered with a cold voice. Pit blinked and looked at him surprised, before he realized: "Oh! Right... the last time... uhm... I will not pull you down again, alright?". His gaze was honest when he shot Pittoo a look. But the other still refused and shook his head lightly. "Get up yourself" he snapped softly, before he moved away from Pit, just to greet Hope. The dog wagged her tail the instant she saw that Pittoo showed her his attention.

Pit pouted at the sight and the words, but he had no other choice and stood up. He brushed the dust and hairs from his clothes and followed Pittoo. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun after being alone for so long now" Pit mumbled and his belly growled the moment he stood beside Pittoo. The dark haired man looked up at him, before he stood up himself.

"Only 3 hours Pit... you are worse than the dog" Pittoo rolled his eyes before he went into the kitchen and began opening the shelves and the fridge. A satisfied sound came from his throat, and he retrieved some eggs and bread, before he closed the things again.

"At least you did what I told you. I was sure you would eat something before I come home." his voice was still monotone, but Pit was sure to hear a little appreciation out of it~

"I would never do something you wouldn't like and how could I eat if you didn't munch something yourself this morning?" a small smile placed on Pits lips, then he followed the other man into the kitchen to see what he did. His tongue glossed over his lips when he looked at the eggs and bread.

"At least you are honest. I don't like devious people, so good for you" Pittoo gave him a shot over his shoulder when Pit came too close and the angel made a little step back as answer. Satisfied with the outcome of this silent talk, Pittoo turned his attention to the food again. He began to bake the bread in the skillet, before he cracked the eggs on a plate and began to season and beat them.

Pit watched exactly what Pittoo did and knew what he was about to do. His gaze turned to the TV show, it was still going at the finals and now he felt like he had a show right here before him, when he watched Pittoo cook.

Pittoo poured the beaten eggs into the skillet and over the bread, then he waited till it turned into scrambled eggs before he turned the bread and baked the other side. After just a few minutes in overall, he finished the first plate and gave the egg and bread to Pit. Then he made the same dish for himself a second time.

Pit grabbed the plate with glistening eyes. "Thank you!" he got himself a fork and knife, before he sat down on the bed and began to eat what Pittoo created. "It's delicious!" Pit beamed and a big smile grew on his face, while he took in the incredible flavor. It was such a simple meal, but sooo delicious!

"Good to know" Pittoo only answered when his dish was finished, and he joined Pit on the bed. It was the most comfortable place here, and he didn't mind eating on the bed, as long as it didn't get dirty. Then he began eating himself and yes, it had a nice taste. He liked simple food, it was quick to do, cheap and still tasted well.

So they ate in silence for the first few minutes and continued watching the TV show. Pittoo wasn't really interested in this kind of show, but for the moment he didn't mind. When Pit finished his food, he sighed satisfied. To be true, he would love to have an extra serving, but he held back this time. Pittoo wouldn't make him another plate with the little food they had left.

"When will we go to the library?" Pit asked, before he stood up to place the used plate on the sink. His gaze met Pittoo's when the other answered: "As soon as possible. So change into something you can go out with, and we will go now".

With those words the darker man stood up and grabbed some other clothes for himself too, he was still in his working attire. This time he decided for a black muscle T-shirt with some golden lining at the edge and two-colored jeans in black and dark blue.

Without paying any thought to Pit he began changing his clothes in the middle of the room. Pit bit his bottom lip, but knew that any word would just end in the next negative conversation. He just tried to ignore the other and went to the closet.

"Uhm..." he stopped looking through the clothes to turn his gaze too Pittoo. The other had almost finished changing. "What do you mean with I can't go out with the things I wear?" he asked him and looked at his hoodie and the sweatpants.

"Exactly what I mean" he grumbled irritated. Then he came over and pushed Pit aside lightly, before he grabbed a dark gray jeans with some lighter parts. "You can wear this instead of the pants. Going out like this is only an option if you want to jog a little or go for a walk with the dog." he even explained, but with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I didn't know that. It was really comfortable, but alright... if it's better like that" Pit answered, accepted the jeans and began changing into it. What only took some minutes. Then both mans slipped in their shoes and made for the door.

"What's with Hope?" Pit asked and looked at the little dog that followed them, wagged her tail and looked at them with big, puppy eyes.

"There are no dogs allowed in the library, so she will stay here for now. It's not a problem, she is used to this" the darker man only answered.

"That is sad, I wish we could take her with us. I hope we will not be gone for too long. Wait for us little girl alright?" the angel smiled at the little dog and Hope wagged her tail even more. Then both mans left the apartment and Pittoo locked the door behind them.

"Is the library nearby?" Pit looked at the other when they began walking at the sidewalk. He just wanted to know how far it was. It was out of curiosity, not because he was lazy. He could be sometimes, but most of the times he was more the person that loved to walk and run around.

"It's a little further" Pittoo only gave a short answer. They could use the streetcars, but he would rather save that money and get some exercise in return.

"Uhm... alright" Pit mumbled and followed the other man. Again he started to look around, and slowly everything grew a little familiar. It didn't stop him in asking the other man some questions if he saw something new. Sometimes Pittoo answered him and sometimes he didn't, what only ended in Pit asking even more questions. At least the walk wasn't boring like that, but maybe a little annoying for the darker man.

At some point in time they came past a bakery and the tasty flavor got into Pits system when he took a breath. He felt his tongue glazing over his lips at the smell. He just ate yes, but it smelled soooo good~ and to be true, 2 breads with scrambled eggs wouldn't fill his stomach for a long time.

"Don't even think about it" Pittoo grumbled at him and gave him a look. Pit bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes. "I know, but it tastes sooo good" he told the truth and looked at the bakery a second time.

"I know. But it's way more expensive than pastries from the vendor machine. We can go in there when I got my pay at the end of the month. Then I have a little more I can spare" it seemed like Pittoo slowly grew sorry that he constantly needed to starve Pit. He had already problems with his own living, but with Pit being there, the possibility of treating themselves was almost zero.

"I really hope I can help you out soon. Maybe we can ask Viridi? I can work at your place and earn a little money" Pit looked at the darker man, but Pittoo only growled. "I'm thinking about it. I will talk with her tomorrow. There is no other way around if you stay, maybe she knows a solution" he couldn't come up with a good one himself and the library was their last resort in solving Pits problem on their own.

"Alright, I'm sure I can hold back that long!" Pit nodded and looked at Pittoo with hope in his eyes. There needed to be a way to lessen the problems they had. But for know they continued with their walk to the library. At least looking around there was free, and he had a card, so he could even borrow books for free.

Pit took in the sight of the building, it was small from the outside, nothing more than a small, brown house pressed between two bigger buildings. It even looked as if the upper part was not part of the library but peoples home.

"Come on in. It's a little bigger from the inside" Pittoo only answered when he saw his look and entered the place. "Alright!" Pit returned, then he followed the bigger man into the house. First it was just as small at the inside and it looked boring. It was nothing more than a floor. But then Pittoo opened one door and after Pit followed him, he saw that the other was right. Now it definitely looked bigger than from the outside and it wasn't boring at all.

The whole room was filled with the scent of books in different ages. No matter where he looked, he could only see endless shelves filled with books and a little stair lead upstairs to another section full of books.

At the entrance was a little counter with an old woman behind it. It had a really old-fashioned feeling and Pit liked it very much. It remembered him at his world and time. He liked to see that there were still places that weren't as industrial as other places and the library had a warm feeling to it too.

The old woman looked up from her papers when she heard the two mans coming in: "Ooh, Pittoo? Long time no see. I missed you, it's lonely here without you around. You know, people tend to forget that this little place even exist". The woman greeted them with a gentle smile and Pittoo nodded. "Hey granny. Maybe I will come by more often from now on, I hadn't had the time to come by for the last few weeks." Pittoo answered honestly and the old woman grinned at him.

"It's alright and it's nice to see you having a little company. Is he your brother? He looks just like you, but a little friendlier I would say" the grandma looked at Pit with a gentle smile and the other returned it brightly. "Thank you! But we aren't brothers, we just look alike. We were totally surprised when we first met!" this time Pit was the one answering and Pittoo crossed his arms while looking at the other.

"Yes... right" he said with a dark voice, it seemed like he didn't like it that Pit cut in the conversation. The other just ignored it, or Pittoo in overall.

"That's really something! I always say there exists a copy of you somewhere. Seems like I was right again. What can I do for you two? As much as I wish, but I'm sure you are here for the books and not for me" the old woman answered with an impish grin. Pit already got a liking to her, she was a funny granny!

"Yeah, two young boys being here for you? I think that was 50 years ago" Pittoo only answered with an evil grin in return and the old woman snorted: "Sassy as ever you little rascal! If I wouldn't be so bad on my legs I would stand up and give you a good ol spanking! And I would enjoy teaching a little kid, with a mouth that is to big for his own good, some manners!"

Pit looked at both of them with big, surprised eyes. But when the granny began to laugh and Pittoo grinned at her, he knew that they were just making fun, and he sighed in relief.

"Then, do I need to ask again, little raven?" the old woman crossed her arms and looked at them. Pittoo frowned a little at the name, but it seemed like he accepted "raven" more than "magpie".

"Yes we are here for books. Do you know some good books about antic history? Or books about magic and portals... or angels?" somehow it was strange for the black haired man to ask those strange things. Normally he spent the whole day with reading books about history, medical things or botanic ones.

The old woman looked at him surprised about this request. "That's a first. I assume it's more the taste of your little friend here?" with this she looked at Pit again and the angel answered with a sheepish smile and a nod: "Yeah... we look for something that came up in a conversation before. We want to see if it is right".

"Yes..." and Pittoo agreed.

"Alright, then I hope you will find what you search for. I don't know if we have much about antic history, but if we do, Pittoo will know better than myself if there is anything. For the magic and portal things you can go upstairs the number of the shelf is 43. Angels... I think it depends on if you mean the christian ones or the fantasy creatures." the woman answered them.

"Both would be good I think" Pittoo answered in return.

"Alright, then it's shelf 15 down here and shelf 67 upstairs. Good luck you two" she helped them out and Pittoo nodded as thanks. "Thank you!" Pit thanked with words, it was nicer than just with a nod.

Pittoo didn't wait for the other one and already made his way upstairs where most of the books would be. "Hey, wait!" Pit shouted after him, before he rushed to the side of the bigger man. "Where are we looking first?" he looked at Pittoo with curiosity in his eyes. The other only shot him a bored look.

"I will go to the history books, you can try to find something at shelf 43" his answer was short, and he already made his way over to the shelf.

"We will not search together?" Pit looked at him questioningly. It would be really boring if they searched separately.

"No, it would take longer if we do. So go, the faster we are, the more books we can read" Pittoo only answered and ditched Pit before one of the shelves to go the one he wanted to.

"Oh man... that will be so boring" Pit mumbled to himself, but did what Pittoo told him, and so he went over to the right shelf and began searching through the books.

To be true, he didn't want to do that, it was boring and looking at all these small letters was making him sleepy really quickly. It was tiresome for his mind. But maybe somewhere around was the solution to get back to his world and back into the arms of his boyfriend. Even if he would need to read every book of this library, it was totally worth it!

O

After they spend hours searching in the library and took a look at one book after another, Pit wasn't so sure anymore if he would be able to read all the books. At least not at one day.

Sometimes they walked around at the first floor, just to go up to the second again. Pit always run over to Pittoo if he thought he found something, but most of the time it was in vain. They found some magical rituals and such, that should allow traveling between worlds or time and space, but they were more than doubtful.

Sometimes they even required blood or parts of animals and Pit was against this to a great amount. Such things would never lead to success, more like he would end in hell if this happened, and he didn't mean the underworld with this. He had found things about the "hell" of humans in those christian books. It sounded way more gruesome than the actual underworld and it said that black magic would definitely bring you into hell. He could pass on that!

Pittoo told him that he didn't know if those things about heaven and hell were true, but Pit believed it. In his world there was something similar with skyworld and the underworld. So why shouldn't be something similar here? God even send angels on the earth in the past, similar to lady Palutena sending him down. Maybe if lady Palutena would never send him down again the humans would lose their faith in her too and at a point in time they would forget about her? But it would still not change anything to the fact that her and skyworld and the underworld were real.

So there was a good chance that god, heaven and hell were real too. He just wished that this god would help him somehow and send him back to his world. He was an angel, and so he was "serving" him hypothetically?

"Don't trust on that" were Pittoo's words. He still didn't believe all that, but he was sure that even when god existed, he would not help him openly like his goddess did. "Maybe he will help you somehow, but you will never know if it was him, luck, the effort of your friends or any other thing. Humans tend to believe anything if it helps them out. Either to feel safe, or to have something they can fight for or just to have someone they can blame everything on. But who knows? If it's real what you say then angels exist, different worlds exist, gods exist... it would turn our whole world upside down", they could talk about that freely here, because the only person around was the granny, and she was so far away that she couldn't hear them.

"You still don't believe me?" Pit looked at him with big eyes and Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders. "Till now I don't know what I should believe and what not. You can't give me any proof for your story other than what you say and I can't find anything about you. Maybe our only way would be to ask the creator of this game, how it comes he knows your whole life. I'm sure he would be incredible surprised to have the real deal before him. But... at first he would need to believe you, me believing you, is already more than you could hope for." he answered in return with a stern look.

"Uhm... can we find this creator somehow?" maybe it was really a good option. If he knew him, maybe he knew about how he could get back too?

"No, he is far away in a different country and talks a different language, it will be hard talking with him if you don't know how" Pittoo shook his head and arched his back a little. Slowly even he got tired of the constant reading and Pit already gave up one hour before. The angel had a headache and his eyes hurt. The granny gave them something to drink and offered her help, but they couldn't involve her in this.

In the end they couldn't find anything useful.

"It seems like we really need to hope for some godly wonder. Either from your gods or from our. That means I definitely need to talk with Viridi about this whole living in my house thing." Pittoo sighed. He had hoped to find at least something useful. But even the books about the old gods and Greek mythology weren't helping at all. Those gods were long gone in this world and couldn't help.

So he needed to let Pit move in for an unknown amount of time and there was still the danger of someone recognizing Pit as a missing person and then hell would break loose.

"What should we do now? Can we only wait?" Pit looked at Pittoo a little hopeless and tired.

"You will live with me till we find a solution. And if we can't find a way to get you back to your world, we need to find out where you belong here. It's not an option for you to end as a missing person, then the police will find you and this will get us into big problems"

"Alright, we can try to find my family and home. But don't allow them to take me away from you. I don't know what I would do in this world without you helping me" Pit looked at him with big eyes and Pittoo frowned, but nodded. So the police was still no option. They would need to find Pits family directly otherwise everyone would take him away to his family and Pittoo couldn't do anything against it.

He was sure they would tell him where he lived when he told them about his amnesia, and that he helped him out till he felt better. This whole thing was still a big problem, what would they say to his family? He didn't just lose his memory, he was a different person, and they wouldn't believe his story. Pittoo was sure that Pit would tell them his story, and then Pittoo got it...

"We can't find your family" his voice was deep and sounded like danger. Pit looked at him in surprise.

"Why? What's the matter?" Pit turned around to face Pittoo and saw that the other had a really concerned look on his face.

"If we find your family and you return home. We can't assume that they will believe you your story easily. If you only had amnesia then it would be different, you would only forget about your family and past, but they would hope and wait for it to get better. But you are a whole different person, and they will notice quickly, just like I noticed that something is wrong with you. They will try to fix it and if they see that they can't, they will think you went crazy and lock you away. They will give you medications and therapy with the hope that you would return to being the normal person you were, and not a freak that beliefs he is a video game character.

This world here works different and there is only one place people like you will end at: the mental institution.

There is still the option that you try to act like the person you where or that you try to never talk with someone about the whole different world issue. But I don't think you can manage that. Not everybody will believe you like I do, the chance that they will declare you as mental ill is big" he hadn't thought about that outcome before.

First Pittoo just didn't want him to return home because he really wanted to help him at this point and thought about that they wouldn't believe him, and Pit would be all alone. But he never thought about the possibility what would happen if they thought he had gone nuts.

"This doesn't sound good at all. I don't know what a mental institution is. I only know you wanted me to end there too. Yesterday before you believed my story you thought I was on drugs or ill. If the others would think so too and don't believe me... I could really end up there" Pit bit his bottom lip. He didn't know how bad this could end for him, the medications and therapies wouldn't work on him, because he wasn't ill. The institutions weren't as bad as they were in the past, but it could still turn into a big problem for Pit. He wouldn't be able to get out of there on his own, only if his family wanted to take him out.

"Yes it isn't good, even if I exaggerate, the chance is still there. It wouldn't change the fact that your goddess could still help you and get you out at a point, but who knows how much you would need to bear till she gets you? We don't know what will happen to your psyche if you need to spend months in the facility with them trying to turn your mind "clear" again. It could even happen that you would really believe that you are ill, even if you aren't and what happens with your body after you are gone, and he needed to take all those medications? He could be worse than before."

"Then this is definitely not an option. But I'm glad to see that you really believe me, despite what you said before" Pit smiled at him, it was a weak smile. This was already hard to bear, to hear what could happen to him if he found his family. He just thought he would tell them, and they would believe him easily, just like Pittoo did.

"Yeah... seems like I really trust you. Otherwise, I would think that you really are a psycho that needs to get his mind "cleared". But as long as there is even a small chance that your story is true, it would be wrong to let you end like that. It is a helpful place for people that are really ill, but it's not a nice place if you need to go there under a wrong assumption."

"Okay... what do we do now?" Pit looked at him. They couldn't find a way to send him back and finding his family was no option either...

"Now... you will live with me, work at Viridi's place, and we will hope that your goddess finds you before the police do..."


	8. Step to me

**Chapter 8:** Step to me

With this decision in mind they only looked around for some more minutes, before Pittoo placed the books, that didn't help them, back into the shelf. Then he took some other books from the table, there wasn't enough time to read them all, so he decided to take some of them back home.

"Woah... so late already? We spend hours in here..." Pit looked at the clock that hung above one of the shelves at the wall. It was near 6 pm.

"Yeah, we will go now. Take some of the books with you. I will not carry all of them myself" Pittoo grumbled at him, then he made his way to the counter and waited till the granny stamped the books and wrote down when Pittoo needed to return them.

Pit grabbed the last pile of books from the table and hurried after the other. He watched the granny stamp the books, until it was his turn, and he gave her one book after the other.

"Did you found what you searched for?" the old woman asked with a smile on her lips and took her eyes from the books for a second to look at the two mans. "No, but maybe we will find something in those. If not, then it seems like it was a wrong assumption" Pittoo answered her in a neutral voice.

"Then I wish you luck, that you will be able to solve what's on your mind" with those words she stamped the last book and gave the pile back to Pit.

"Thank you!" the lighter man gave her a smile and the granny nodded. "See you around boys" with those words she saw them off and both of them left the library after they told their good by.

The moment they stepped outside again Pit looked around. The sun was low and shone in their faces. Shadows grew longer from the buildings and the air got a little colder. Pit was glad for his hoodie, it was a little warmer than Pittoo's T-shirt, but the other didn't show any sign that he felt cold.

"It's late spring, isn't it? It still gets cold in the evening" he didn't know what season they had, but it looked like it was spring, the flowers and trees bloomed, the day was warm and enjoyable and there was still this nice cold spring breeze. "Yes it is, Why?" Pittoo looked at him with slight curiosity while they began to walk back home.

"Because our time zones seem to be the same. We have late spring too and... it's similar to my world" this meant that in both worlds the time would be the same. That was good, wasn't it? Pit couldn't bear it if one day here would be one year in his world. But he already thought that it was normal, because he met Dark Pit in the night.

"Good for you I would say, one point you don't need to worry about" Pittoo understood why Pit was glad about that. "Yes... that's really good I think" Pit adjusted the books in his arms and followed the other. The way back felt longer for him, maybe because he was carrying the books? His arms grew heavy after time.

"Are we there yet?" Pit whined, somehow this sentence was really familiar for him...

Pittoo only shot him a warning glance. "Yes we are. And you better not start with this kind of questions or I will push you in front of a car" he crumbled at him and Pit pressed his lips together. He could guess what would happen with him if he was pushed right in front of a car and to be true, he didn't really know if Pittoo was serious or not.

"Okay, okay... I will stop. But the books are heavy" he mumbled and looked down at the ground while still following the other. Pittoo only gave him a glance over the shoulder before he looked forward again.

"Like I said, it's not far" the darker man sounded annoyed and Pit decided to shut up for the moment. If they were almost there, it would be alright to bear it for some more minutes, and so they managed to get back to the apartment in time.

When they entered Pittoo's room, Pit run over to the bed and let the books fall on it. "Ooh just in time! My arms are feeling numb now!" he exaggerated a little. But was still able to cuddle up to Hope. The little dog was incredible happy when they returned. Pit hold her in his arms when he made way for Pittoo who laid down the other books on the bed.

"So You say, but you can still hold Hope. Better place her down, when she begins to wiggle you will not be able to hold her any longer" Pittoo smirked at him and if the dog knew exactly what he meant, she began to wiggle in his grip. "Ouh you're right!" Pit felt his grip loosen, and so he sat her down on the ground before she could fell.

"I'm sure she is hungry, don't you think so?" the brown haired man looked up to the other with a grin and glistening bright, blue eyes. Pittoo only nodded in return: "Yes, then go and feed her".

Pit looked at him surprised and pointed at himself with a questioned look, Pittoo only nodded again before he sat down on the bed and grabbed one of the books.

"Yes~" Pit cheered to himself and run over to the kitchen where he opened one of the cupboards, he remembered where Hopes food was, and caught one of the cans.

The little dog was already at Pits side, barked and jumped around him. "Just wait a second!" Pit beamed and opened the can to fill the inside into the bowl. Hope didn't wait a second longer and began to devour her food as if she was about to starve. "Slow, little girl!" Pit chuckled happily.

He looked at the dog for some time, before he went back to Pittoo and lay down on his back. He looked at the other man sitting beside him and reading the book. "Do you really want to continue reading? Don't your eyes hurt from it?" he asked curious, then he raised his head to look into the book of the other.

"These books are your last chance of getting back home, you should be the one reading them" Pittoo growled and hit Pits forehead with the back of the book. "Ouch! I know... but I can read them tomorrow when you are back at work" Pit grumbled and rubbed his head.

This time the score was his and Pittoo shrugged his shoulders, before he continued his search. Pit huffed and sat up, just to look over Pittoo's shoulder, and he began reading with him. What else could he do? And he enjoyed that the other allowed him to stay so near to him this time. That was rare enough.

So they spend their time like this, lying beside one another and reading the books. Pit took the chance and continued to read together with Pittoo out of one book. The other gave him some glances here and there, but didn't say something.

At one point in time they changed positions, till Pittoo lay on his belly and Pit rested beside him on his right side to look into the book. The angel ruffled Hope's fur, the little dog had joined the two mans on the bed and cuddled up to Pit, while in the same time licked Pittoo's arm.

"That tickles" the bigger man grumbled in a soft voice and gave the girl a pet on her head, before he continued to let his mind trail to the content of the book. Till now there was nothing of use, just like before and Pit had already lost his interest for some time now. He only liked to spend time with the other and enjoyed being near him. It wasn't only because he liked him, it was mainly because Pit liked to be near people in overall. He couldn't stand being alone and had the feeling that he needed to compensate for the lack of companionship.

Even if it was a little boring like that...

"He Pittoo" Pit started.

"What?" the other stopped reading the book and looked at the brown-haired man. It seemed like he just realized how close Pit was. He frowned at the sight, not sure if he should continue allowing the other to stay, especially because Pit came closer after time passed by.

"When are you done reading? It's boring..." he mumbled to the other and looked at him. Pittoo growled slightly.

"I'm not here to entertain you and you should still be the one reading those books! Don't you want to go back?" Pittoo shot him a look when he asked this question and this time Pit was the one frowning. "I want to go back! But it's still boring... I mean we have read the whole day and found nothing! I think it's alright to take a little break. I hope it's not necessary to rush the whole time, no matter how much I want to get back. The others are helping too and to be true... I want to know how far they are and if they know a solution" Pit turned around till he faced the ceiling and rested his arms behind his head. He knew how he could find out how far the others where.

"But how do you want to find out?" Pittoo looked at him skeptically. Right, he didn't tell him till now. About the dream with Dark Pit and that the chance was high to met him again this night. So he turned his head to face Pittoo. The other looked at him and Pit could see curiosity flicker in his eyes. That put a smile on his face, a reaction that made Pittoo frown again. Pit only chuckled in return.

"I had a dream last night. I mean... it wasn't really a dream. It was... something else. I met Dark Pit there, the real one. He said that our souls connect in the night when we sleep, and he told me that they are searching for a way to get me back. He was glad that I'm safe and sound and hopes to get me back as soon as possible. I hope so too...

… so I know they are helping on the other side and that I... that we aren't alone with our attempts. I'm confident everything will go well. Maybe that's the reason why I don't want to rush all the time and I don't want to spend the time here with nothing more than reading books. Maybe we have only a short time together and there is so much to discover in this world!

Don't you think it would be a pity not to use the little time we have to enjoy this world at least a little bit!?

Uhm... I mean... for you it's nothing new. But for me, I want to find out more about this world. It would be a shame not to do so." finally he ended his big talk and exhaled. Pittoo only looked at him for a moment and stayed silent.

Pit bit his bottom lip, then the other finally answered: "Why should I care If you enjoy this world? I want you gone and want to go back to my old days..."

That was not the answer Pit hoped for and it pained to hear that. That he still wanted him to go so much. Pit felt that his feelings from the beginning slowly adapted to the situation and that he could differentiate between his Pittoo and this one. So he didn't feel like Pittoo broke up to him or something like that. But it still pained him to hear those words because he considered him a friend.

He opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but suddenly Pittoo pressed his finger on his lips. That made Pit close his mouth again, and he looked at the other in surprise.

"Shut up for a moment... I wasn't done" he snapped at him lightly before he continues his words: "I don't care about you... but I understand you. I can understand your reasoning and why you want to look around. But don't forget that your body could still be missing, if we meet a person that knows your real you, we are in trouble. Like I said in the library, it's not a good idea when someone recognizes you and you need to go back to your family you know nothing about".

"I know! I know! But still... I don't want to spend all of my time here. You said that there are so many things out there and... I wish you would show them to me. I want to go into a sea life and look at the animals there, even if they are the same like in my world. I want to see how things look here and I'm sure there are more things we can spend our time with" Pit answered him and looked at Pittoo with bright, blue eyes. He already saw some things that looked interesting.

"I want to go into this big house with posters on the walls and this big entrance and I want to make a picnic with you in the park with sandwiches and all. And I want to play those games... not only the one I'm in, but the others. I saw so many different characters and games when I was surfing in the net" he continued his talk and his voice got higher and higher.

"Alright! Alright! Shut up!" Pittoo snapped. Pit plopped his lips together and looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry... there is just so much I want to do" he answered.

"Yeah, I heard. But we can only do those things when you start working. Almost everything you do here costs money, at least the things you want to do. When I don't need to worry about your expenses we can do these things" to be true, Pittoo had a little more money than he made Pit believe. But he didn't want to spend all of it as long as he didn't know if he needed to feed Pit over the rest of the month, because then it could have gotten really scarce.

"Alright! Then I will definitely begin working at your place! I really hope everything will go smoothly. This whole money thing here is really stupid..." he mumbled. It would have been way easier if he had the option to do everything he wanted, just like in his own world. There were no limits and as the captain of the Icarus army every door opened for him.

"I know... especially when you didn't need to care for money till now. But it is how it is here, you don't have a choice. Let's make one step after the other" Pittoo grumbled as answer. Then he laid the book on the table and stood up.

"Okay... Isn't it too early to go to sleep?" Pit looked at the other with curiosity and followed him.

"Yeah, but I still want to change in my pajamas and watch TV" he answered him and Pit understood. "Alright!" He grabbed his own clothes, the light blue ones and went into the bathroom to make himself ready for the night. Because they would go to bed right after they finished watching TV.

Pittoo did the same after Pit came out and the angel lay down on bed. Pittoo already turned the TV on and so Pit looked at it. "Hm..." he hummed when he saw that the picture wasn't moving. He furrowed his brows in irritation and waited for Pittoo to come back. When he finally did he couldn't hold back his question: "The humans don't move, why?".

Pittoo blinked in surprise, and then he had a hard time holding his laughter back. He snorted before he sat down on the bed. "Because it's a movie. Most of the things you see on TV are movies and not real. The people are played by actors and the movie is recorded beforehand. This is Harry Potter, a story about a mage and his life in a magic school. I think you will enjoy it" Pittoo explained. He liked the movie and decided for the first part, so that it would be easier for Pit to understand.

"Oh! That sounds neat! Then let's watch!" the angel hyped for it and for a short time Pittoo thought about what Pit would say if they looked Supernatural. Somehow it would have been more amazing if this series where real, not the game Pit came from. But who knew? Maybe in a different world Supernatural was real too.

So both of them began watching the movie and like Pittoo guessed, Pit asked him questions the whole time. About all the things he didn't know of and about the story, but to be true it was lesser than Pittoo thought. Pit already knew many things from his own world, like magic and mystical beasts. But in the same time Pittoo could answer questions about daily things that were normal for him, but new for Pit. It could make it easier to explain other things when they spend time outside.

So both of them enjoyed the movie till it was time to go to sleep.

"That was fun!" Pit shouted with a big grin on his face when the movie finished. Both of them lay on the bed with Hope beside them. "Yes it was, it's a good movie" Pittoo agreed, then he took the remote and turned off the recorder and TV.

"I want to know how it continues. Do you have the next one?" he looked at Pittoo and the other nodded. "There are seven out now and a new one still only as book" the human answered, then he made himself ready for the night and crawled over to his place.

"Seven? Then I know what we will do the next evenings" Pit grinned and joined the other in bed. This time they didn't need to call Hope over, the little dog placed herself between the two mans and enjoyed being petted from both sides.

"Seems like it, I don't have anything against looking one part after the other. Can you turn off the light? Then it's good night" Pittoo asked and placed his head on the pillow, ignoring the fact that he made a rhyme by accident, even when Pit chuckled after hearing it. One of his arms rested under the pillow and the other crawled the dog while he lay on the side.

"Great! And sure. Good night Pittoo!" Pit said cheerful, he couldn't wait falling asleep and meeting his boyfriend again and this evening was great. No, the whole day was! Even with its ups and downs. What a hectic Thursday. He hoped that Friday would get even better. Then he turned off the light.

Pit rested himself beside Pittoo and petted Hope together with the man. He looked at the other in the darkness, but could hardly make out his features. It was way too dark.

But he felt it when Pittoo stopped crawling Hope and rustled under his blanket when he changed to a more comfortable sleeping position. Pit did the same, but he took Hope and pressed her at his chest. The dog squeaked in joy and cuddled up to him. It didn't take all three of them long, and they found themselves back in the land of dreams.

 **oOoOo**

Pit felt a warm and fuzzy feeling. Peaceful and quiet. Slowly he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. At first everything was a little too bright, but soon he grew accustomed to it and it was easy to let his eyes stay open, so that he could look around.

This time he was alone, but at the same place like before. It was a vast and bright space completely covered in a white light. He couldn't tell if it would lead him anywhere when he moved in a direction.

"Pittoo?" he called out for the other, but got no answer. Pit stood up and looked at his back with the familiar weight he missed so much. Just like before his beautiful, white wings where back. He flapped them and a grin placed on his lips when he felt the muscles move and saw the wings flapping. He brushed with his fingers through the soft feathers and moaned in delight.

"Feeling good?" the familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Pit turned around in a haste, just to see his brother standing some steps away. "Pittoo!" he called for the other, beamed with a smile and rushed over to him. Without any hesitation he threw his arms around the black angel and cuddled up to him.

"Slowly, stupid" a grin was placed on Dark Pits familiar features, before he returned the hug and pressed his angel against his chest. He placed his dark slate wings around the other and brushed the white feathers with his own. It always felt like he needed to wait for an eternity before he could see him again.

"How is it going?" he forced himself to let Pit go, so that he could see his face when he held him a step away. Pits smile fell a little at the question, then he shook his head.

"Not to well it seems. We searched in the library, but there was nothing. We still have some books left but the chance that something useful is in there is really low. How is it in your place? Did Lady Palutena find a way to get me back?" his eyes shone bright with hope when he looked at the other. But they lost their glance again when he saw Dark Pit frown.

"I see... there is nothing on my side too. They are still trying to find a way, but they won't give up. I'm sure we will find a solution soon, just give us a little bit more time. Did you found out about that human body of yours?" after hearing that Pit tugged at Dark Pits clothes again, like the night before and both of them sat down on the ground. Pittoo still couldn't tell him the truth.

"No we didn't. We thought about trying to find my family but... Pittoo wasn't too fond of it. He told me that it would end in a very big problem if we find them and I'm still not the one they know. He said that they would think that I'm crazy when I tell them that I'm an angel from a different world and my soul ended up replacing their son" Pit looked at the ground and bit his bottom lip.

"After what you told me they will really think your are crazy if you try to tell it to them so directly. Maybe it really is better if only a few people know your true story. But he is practically kidnapping you if he doesn't bring you back or at least tries to, and even in our place this is a crime. I don't think it will be good for him. But as long as he is okay with it we can't do much against it. I mean... you can't do much against it" Dark Pit clicked his tongue when he corrected his sentence. He still couldn't do anything in his place.

"I really hope it will not end in problems for him. He isn't kidnapping me! I agreed to this solution and I don't want to return to my family" Pit never thought about that it could be a crime what Pittoo was doing. But... didn't he mentioned something like that? That he hoped the police wouldn't find him, otherwise he would get big problems...

"I don't know if this helps him. They will think that you are ill and out of your senses. It's important that we find a solution as quick as possible..." he could only hope that Palutena and Viridi would find a way soon enough. Otherwise, Pit could cause a big mess in this foreign world.

"That's so complicated and... it doesn't sound good at all. Everything looks so hopeless and dangerous. I don't want to cause all these problems. I wish the people would let us be, so that we can try to find a way out of all this." Pit sighed, he hated this situation, and he hated it even more that he could cause such a big mess for Pittoo. He was so nice and helped him and even risked his quiet life for him.

"I know. I wish so too, but you know... some people will never keep quiet." Dark smirked at his words and even Pit joined him: "Yeah... you are sooo right. Let us hope for the best and... give your all in our world too, maybe you are my last hope if there is no way in the one I stranded in."

"I will and the others will too. We will never give up on you as long as there is a chance to get you back and as long as you are waiting for us" it was so bitter telling him this. Dark Pit felt bad and really wished he could do what he told him, it wasn't a complete lie. He would definitely do everything to get his little angel back. But... he couldn't.

Pit nodded, then he cuddled up to Dark Pit again and sat himself into his lap. He placed his head on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, just to brush his fingers through the dark feathers.

"I'm confident that everything will go well. Till now, we could solve every situation, no matter how big, how dangerous and how hopeless it was." Pit mumbled against his neck and closed his bright, blue orbs to inhale this deep scent.

He could feel Pittoo placing his head on his own and the hair tickled his cheeks what made him chuckle a little. Pit pressed his head deeper into the smooth line of his neck, while Dark Pit placed his arms on his back and pulled him close.

"Let us stay like this... forever" the white angel mumbled against the soft skin. He opened his eyes just a little and began to nibble at Pittoo's neck. He tasted so great~

The other growled and lifted his head a little so that Pit could move freely. "We will not stay like this if you continue doing that" his voice was deep and vibrated against Pits chest. He knew exactly how much Dark loved it when he did that.

Pit wasn't as aroused as the night before, but he couldn't help but tease the darker angel a little bit. Well knowing how that would end~

But Dark Pit already knew what Pit was up to, and he growled deeper when Pit bit into his neck. He couldn't hold back and it didn't take him long to turn the champion over and bring him under his body. He pressed Pit to the ground and grinned at the big, blue eyes that bore into his own rubies.

Pit felt his cheeks grow red and noticed how Pittoo's features got hungrier when he saw this. He always got aroused when he saw him turning red and this send a shiver down Pits spine.

"You cheeky little angel" Dark Pits voice was deep when he lowered his head, pulled his lips back and bore his teeth into the soft skin of Pits neck. The white angel moaned when he felt the slight pain mix with pleasure.

"Don't blame it on me... it's your fault", he whispered in his ears.

Pit opened his eyes in a questioning look. Those words could be incredible nice~ But something was wrong, and then he saw his form dissolving.

"That can't be true! I want to sleep longer!" this stupid place was kidding him!

He only heard Dark Pits laughter and then a dissatisfied sigh, before everything turned black again.

 **oOoOo**

Sorry, not sorry for that ending~

From now on every chapter title will be a fitting music title, to prevent spoilers


	9. Wake me up

**Chapter 9:** Wake me up

This time Pit woke up almost in an instant. Maybe it was because of the action going on before... or more like, the action he hoped for and didn't get. He blinked irritated against the darkness and a deep, dissatisfied sigh came out of his mouth. Why did he even woke up when it was still dark?

"I assume you met Dark Pit again?" the voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He saw to the side, but could hardly make Pittoo out.

"Uhm... yes. Why?" maybe it was better not to ask?

"You made sounds. Can you turn the light on? My alarm will set off any minute" Pit heard the rustle after Pittoo's words, and he felt his cheeks heat up. He made sounds? That was embarrassing! It was already enough that he had a little problem showing up after those dreams...

"Uhm... sorry?" he didn't know what to say, he felt very ashamed of all this and did Pittoo wake up from hearing it? Because the alarm hadn't rung till now. But that was too much for him to ask, so Pit just did what Pittoo instructed him to do, and he turned the light on.

He blinked against the sudden brightness and it took him some seconds before he adapted to it. Then he looked to the side and faced Pittoo who was looking at him. Pit's cheeks still felt really hot, and he knew that they were red. But the other didn't say a thing to it. He only closed his red eyes for a second, before he rose his upper body.

He was about to fully get up but... growled and made a cringed expression. Pit looked at him in surprise. "What's the matter?" he asked the other and Pittoo avoided his gaze.

"Nothing..." he answered and the angel could swear that Pittoo blushed a little, then it hit him.

"Oh...oooh..." it seemed like they both had the same problem now...

"Don't say a word. It's a natural reaction, it has nothing to do with you" he growled, then let himself fell back into the pillows.

"Uhm... I know..." Pit agreed with a small, bashful voice. What should they do now? Wait till it got better?

The angel grabbed Pittoo's mobile phone and reached it over to him. "What time do we have?" he looked at the other. He still avoided him, but when Pit talked to the man he looked at him again and took the mobile phone. He moved his finger over the display till it lit up and looked at the time, before he turned off the alarm.

"There is still a little time, the alarm would have gone off in half an hour, we have 6 a.m. now" Pittoo sighed defeated and leaned over Pit to place the phone back on the night stand. The angel gulped a little when the other leaned over him like that and looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"So... uhm... I woke you" his voice was still sheepish, and he pressed his lips together. Pittoo looked at him for a moment, before he lay down again. He couldn't do much more than laying there and waiting for his little problem to go away, for Pit it was the same.

"Yeah you did... I don't care what you do with your boyfriend in your dreams. But... it bugs me when I can hear it. I hope I get used to it quickly, so that I will not wake up from you making such sounds...

I can't... uhm... forbid you to have fun with your boyfriend when you are "alone"" it was the first time that Pit saw the other so embarrassed. It seemed like he didn't have much experience with those things?

"Uhm... maybe I can ask him that we stop doing those things till we are together again, in our world. It's shameful for me too when I know that you can witness us doing that. I don't want you to overhear" the heat in his cheeks would never go away if they continues like that...

"Do what you want. But for now let's stop that talk. I don't want to imagine any more of that..." Pittoo grumbled irritated. Letting Pit stay was more of a hassle then he thought, especially with this thematic he didn't like. But wasn't it like that from the first day on? He remembered how Pit acted when he came out of the bath with only a towel over his bare body.

At least it seemed like Pit grew accustomed to such things, he hadn't had any problems with him changing before him yesterday. Pittoo had already realized that Pit got used to the situation and seemed to be able to finally differentiate him from his boyfriend.

But that didn't change the fact that he would at least be a little considerate. Means he wouldn't walk around naked or something like that, not that he would have done this with someone around anyway.

They both grew silent now, till Pittoo finally got up. His little problem was gone and only Pit stayed in bed for now. But it got better slowly, and so he followed him out of bed soon after. Lucky for him, this time he didn't need to lay hands on.

"Why are you getting up too?" Pittoo looked at him. Couldn't he use the chance to sleep a little longer when he wasn't around to witness what was going on?

"Uhm... I want to go with you!" Pit smiled at the other and grabbed his clothes. Pittoo already changed into his work attire and gave Hope her food. The little girl was still sleepy and went back to sleep right after she ate.

Pittoo looked at him for a second, before he continued getting ready for work and made his way to the bathroom. Pit followed him with the eyes till he locked the door and left him a little irritated. He wasn't sure if Pittoo was alright with it... but he continued changing into his red hoodie and gray jeans. He wanted to talk with Viridi too.

Pit waited till Pittoo left the bathroom again and the other gave him another glance.

"What are you waiting for? Get ready" was the only thing the human told him and Pit grinned cheerful. That was a yes!

He didn't need to tell him twice, so Pit rushed into the bath and got ready. He was still missing a toothbrush, but Pittoo allowed him to use at least his toothpaste, and he used it to brush his teeth with his fingers.

When he finished his morning routine he got out of the bath and joined Pittoo who was about to move out. "Bye Hope! I will be back soon" Pit promised the little dog and after they made their goodbye to the girl both of the mans left the house.

 **OoOoO**

"Where are we going now? I mean, can you reach your work by foot?" Pit looked at the other in curiosity when they left the house. Pittoo only nodded in a certain direction and Pit followed his silent advice. He saw a big car standing at the side of the street.

It was white and green and had a big, green-violet flower on its side, the same flower the goddess Viridi wore in her hair. Pit recognized it in an instant and because of that he thought about that this car was Viridis.

And he was right, the moment they began walking over to the car, the door opened and Viridi came out. Like before she wore the same things Pittoo wore. She only looked out of the opened door and gave the two mans a wink. Both of them came over and greeted her.

"Hey you two. Nice to see you Pit. Are you coming with us today?" Viridi greeted them back, somehow Pit had missed her high-pitched voice.

"Nice to see you too! And yes, we... uhm... have something to talk, I think" Pit answered and looked at Pittoo who opened the bigger door at the back and went inside.

"Later Pit! Come on in" Pittoo shouted to him, what made Pit shriek a little. He looked to the other again and followed him in the car. Then Pittoo closed the door behind them. "Sit down" he demanded and Pit followed his words and sat down at one of the black seats, opposite to Pittoo.

"Hey Magpie, stop behaving like that. He is your friend, not your slave. What do you two want to talk about?" Viridi looked back at them and raised an eyebrow. "Stop calling me that!" Pittoo snapped back at her and returned her gaze with anger. "Can we talk later?" asked the darker man, he crossed his arms and looked at her with a stoic expression.

"Watch your tongue Pittoo! Stop acting like that just because you want to look big in the eyes of your little boy!" Viridi shot him a sharp look and Pittoo narrowed his eyes in anger, but stayed silent. Pit was sure he wanted to tell that he wasn't his boy, but it seemed like he was grumpy enough to not say a thing.

"Good. And we can talk here. Work can wait for a little. What's the matter with you two?" Viridi seemed satisfied and looked at Pit now, then back at Pittoo.

The darker man grumbled and Pit gave him a questioned look. Should he say something? But Pittoo was the one who wanted to tell her. He didn't want to mess anything up when he told the wrong things.

To his relief Pittoo finally talked: "We... have a little problem. I told you that he is a friend of mine and... you where right. He isn't only staying at my place, he lives there with me. I know Pit from before, and he doesn't know where to go.

He is a victim of domestic abuse and run away. His family doesn't care and I told him that he could stay at my place. But you know that it's hard for me to pay both of our expenses, so I wanted to ask you if you know a solution"

Pit was a little surprised at Pittoo's words. He, a victim of domestic abuse? They didn't know anything about this Pit's family, but he was sure that this wasn't happening to him. Why did Pittoo made up something like that? So that Viridi would have pity with him?

"I'm sorry to hear that..." the blond woman looked at both of them and Pit could really see pity in her eyes. He bit his bottom lip and stayed silent, he didn't want to mess this up now. "But what do you think I can do?I can't pay you more just because of that man staying with you. No matter how noble your action is."

Viridi crossed her arms and looked at Pittoo with a serious expression. The other shook his head slightly, before he answered: "I don't want to ask you for more money but... maybe you can let him work for his? I know you can't let him work here as normal worker, but I hoped you would know a way that he could work here to pay off his living expenses".

"So you ask me to let him work black? Are you stupid!? Gosh, you two are something... it's not my problem. But who am I to let you down? I think I know of a way. It really would be impossible to let him work the normal way if he is a runaway. It would only cause problems for me too. But maybe I can let him work non-profit on the outside. I won't give him money, but I could at least pay your weekly shopping. Only the groceries of course! Just give me the shopping list and I will give you the money in return. If he works like you it's still a win for me.

But you will be the one showing him everything. Do you get it? If he does something wrong it will be on your head" Viridi grinned at him and Pittoo nodded with a grin on his own face. He could live with a scolding here and there if Pit really messed something up... what he was sure off.

Pit on the other hand had a big smile on his face. This went easy! He could work and Pittoo wouldn't need to worry about the money anymore! He could buy everything he needed and maybe even a little more than he did before, and she would pay it all! That was awesome~

He wasn't really fond of all this domestic abuse things, but it seemed like it helped. Otherwise, Viridi would have wanted to let him work as a normal worker and that would have caused her way more problems. Because Pit wasn't just a runaway, but a missing person and if he got back to his old life it would cause more problems for Pittoo and Viridi if the human Pit couldn't work at her place anymore. So this was the best option it seemed. If he did not get payed and worked non-profit on his own, he could just go away from one day to the other and Viridi would just stop paying Pittoo's shopping bills.

"Then we will do it like that. Thanks, Viridi" Pittoo's voice was faint when he thanked her, that made Pit grin cheeky.

"Oh... I didn't hear you~" Viridi whistled, seemed like she had the same thoughts like Pit. How priceless~

"I will not say it again!" he snapped back and crossed his arms. Who where they kidding? The other two only laughed at him, what made him even more grumpy, and he growled at them.

"When can Pit begin working?" Pittoo asked now, after the others calmed down a little. He looked at Pit, and then they both had their eyes on Viridi again. The other thought about it for a moment, before she answered: "From Monday on. So... get out of my car little chicken, except you already want to work, otherwise you will only distract the magpie".

She grinned at them and Pittoo growled at her for the name. Pit only chuckled in return. Wouw... she already got a nickname for him and this sounded very familiar. He didn't even have wings with this body! But he guessed that she gave him the chicken nickname because Pittoo was the magpie. Why magpie in the first place? Did he try to steal something from her? Maybe he would ask her someday.

"Alright, alright! I will go now. See you Monday Viridi!" Pit laughed at her, then he let Pittoo open the door and went outside. She saw him off too and then Pit*s gaze followed the car that started and drove away.

Now he was alone again... but it seemed like finally something went like planned!

Pit looked back at the house and then decided to move in again. Now his daily routine began again, he couldn't sleep anymore, so he spent his time surfing on the net, watching TV, playing with Hope and going for a walk with her, till Pittoo came back again.

 **oOoOo**

This time it took a little longer, till he came back again. Pit lay on the bed and watched T.V., when Hope suddenly began to get restless. His eyes met the little dog, and he began to brush over her ruffled fur.

"Is he coming back?", the angel asked and looked at the door. As if she answered him, Hope jumped down from the bed, on her little paws, and made her way to the door. She circled around like crazy, barked at the door and wagged her tail, like there was no tomorrow.

It caused Pit to smile, she looked just too cute! Like ever! After some seconds of barking, circling and wagging, Pit could hear the footsteps that stopped right before the door and then a key got inserted into the hole.

Not a second later Pittoo came in and was greeted by his little dog instantly. She ran around his legs and looked like the happiest dog alive, she even tried to jump up, but could only manage to press her paws against his legs. But it was enough to make Pittoo come down on his knee, and he began to pet her. Hope seemed incredible satisfied with the outcome and licked his hand in a cheerful gesture.

"You took some time today, was there much to do at work?", Pit asked him after he waited a little till Pittoo finished. Then he jumped down from the bed and made his way to the black-haired man. Pittoo only shot him a short look and raised the bag he had with him. He greeted him like that and showed him the bag in the same time as an answer to his question.

"Work was like ever, but it took some time because I went shopping. You wanted to go on a picnic, so... why not?", his voice was as monotone as ever, but Pit knew it better, he thought about the things he said! Pittoo stood up and came towards the angel, so that Pit stopped coming over and waited till the other reached him, it only took some steps.

"Can you effort all this? I haven't start working now", Pit worried a little, but gazed at the bag with curiosity. Food was in there~

Pittoo knew exactly what Pit thought about and opened the bag, so that he could look into it. Pit could recognize light bread, mayonnaise, salad, radish, salami, ham and cheese. The only thing missing where eggs, but they still had some in the fridge and only needed to cook them. Pit knew exactly what Pittoo wanted to do!

"Sandwiches!", he could feel his mouth watering at the thought, and he glazed his tongue over his lips.

"Yeah, and I can effort it. When Viridi is paying for all that I don't need to give it a second thought. I'm sure it will be enough for sandwiches", with those words he took away the bag Pit was gazing at and made his way to the kitchen, where he placed it on the tray. Then he took the content and spread it over the wooden board.

"Then it's fine", Pit muttered and followed the other into the kitchen, just to look over his shoulder. But this time, Pittoo just hold a knife into his face. Pit shrieked back because it happened so suddenly, and he could pass on having a cut on his cheek or the blade in his eye...

But he managed to get his reaction under control and took the knife the other passed him, only giving Pittoo a questioned look.

"I think you can at least make sandwiches, or?", the human asked him in a sarcastic tone and shot him a short look with those dark red rubies. Pit looked at his eyes for a second, he realized that they had a different tone, there was more brown in it. Like a deep, brown-red color. Based on the light they looked maroon or brown.

"Yeah, I can", Pit mumbled as answer, a little offended of his words.

Pittoo didn't say something, he just turned around again and began to cut the light bread. He divided it into two equal piles between him and Pit.

The angel stood beside Pittoo now and took a cutting board out of the drawer, before he took his pile of bread. Pit waited till his friend divided all other things between them, then both of them began to prepare the sandwiches, while they did this, they took the time to cook the eggs too.

They made different sorts of sandwiches, some with ham, some with salami and some with eggs or mixed them together. Salad, mayonnaise and radish came on every sandwich. With the last step they cut the breads in triangle shape. Pittoo took a big lunchbox out of the cupboard and laid the sandwiches in there.

"Now this is done. Get the backpack out of the closet. I will prepare the rest", Pittoo instructed Pit and the angel followed his words, walked over to the closet and tried to find the backpack in there. Pittoo used the time and took some apples, bananas and two small bottles with chocolate milk out of the bag.

He placed those things into a smaller box, and waited till Pit came back, then they put the two boxes into the backpack. "Is everything ready?" Pit asked with curiosity, not knowing what was in the second box Pittoo prepared.

"Almost", the human only answered curtly and went to the fridge. There he took a bottle with orange juice and fizz, before he placed them into the backpack too. The remaining gaps were filled with some plastic cups.

"Now it's finished", he said and closed the backpack, before he shouldered it. "Take Hope she will come with us", Pittoo ordered Pit again. "Alright!", the angel answered happily and followed Pittoo's orders. Yes... he was the best in obeying commands.

"I never believed you would really agree... to a picnic I mean", Pit shot the bigger one a bright smile and got a growl as answer: "Why not? I don't need to spend the whole day with work and books... but maybe", a little grin flashed over Pittoo's lips, then he grabbed some remaining books and placed them into the backpack.

"Oh please! I read some books today, but couldn't find anything. Can't we just stop reading for today? Pleaaase!", Pit begged, but he knew exactly that Pittoo made this extra, he wanted to tease him!

"There are only a few left and will you knock it off whining about these books every time? You are the one that wants to go back!" Pittoo snapped and shot Pit a dangerous gaze and the other pouted his cheeks, but didn't say something in return. He was right...

"Alright... then lets go, if you have everything you want at last...", this time Pit really was a little grumpy, even when Pittoo was right with what he talked about. But the other gave a shit, he knew that Pit would be the annoyingly cheerful man again, in a short time.

"Yes we have everything. So go and leash Hope so that we can go", Pittoo growled at the angel and Pit stuck out his tongue in return: "Yeah, yeah". The humans eyes narrowed dangerous, but Pit didn't care, more the other way around he even grinned like the cheeky little angel he was.

But at least he followed Pittoos orders now and took the leash from the hook, so that he could place it around Hopes neck. The little dog jumped happily and licked his hand, making Pit chuckle. He petted her head, before he took some of the dog-bags and put them in the pocket of his red hoodie.

"Alright, finished~", this time he smiled again while looking at Pittoo, but the other didn't say a thing, passed him and slammed the door shut behind him. Pit watched him and blinked his eyes in confusion, before he rolled them and sighed. Sure... he was resentful. Not that it surprised him. Pittoo never liked it when he got teased.

Pit only shrugged his shoulder: "He will get over it. Come on Hope, we will not let him take us down with his mood! It will be a funny day!", Pit cheered Hope and his own mood. The little dog barked happily and seemed to agree. At least one had the same opinion!

Then Pit left the house too and needed to make a step back, because he almost ran right into Pittoo. He must have waited for him before the door... not good.

Pit saw the keys in his hands and knew why he waited, not for him it seemed, he just wanted to lock the door.

"If I'm pulling you down with my bad mood, then you can go alone...", his gaze was sharp and Pit bit his bottom lip when he heard those words. Damn! Of course, he heard what he said to Hope...

"No! You will come with us. But... could you leave your bad mood behind... please?", Pit strengthened his last words by lowering his head and giving Pittoo a sheepish smile. The other clicked his tongue and showed his teeth, showing him what he thought of his action. Pit pressed his lips together and averted his eyes when he saw this reaction.

"I will think about it...", Pittoo growled and Pit was happy that he didn't snap at him. He had the right to do so, especially with his short temper. But it seemed like he held back again and for that he was thankful. Hope and Pit waited till Pittoo looked the door, then they made their way down the stairs and left the house without a word.

"I'm sorry...", Pits voice was faint, and he looked at the other, but averted his eyes again when Pittoo returned the look. The human sighed at this sight, he looked just like a beaten pub. He really was a champ in making him feel like the worst piece of shit.

"Alright, uhm, did you hear something new from Dark Pit?", he wanted to change the topic and it was the only thing coming to his mind right now. They... hadn't talked about that this morning, because of the other... topic. Pit looked at the other in surprise, that change came... suddenly.

He shook his head: "No, nothing. They still try to find a solution, but till now nothing seemed to work. But... he said that they would never give up on finding me and I know that Lady Palutena and Ptooey will never give up! They will save me!"

"Ptooey?", Pittoo lifted a brow when he heard that nickname. Right... he knew it from the game. There Pit used to call him that too. Oh man, that name was really terrible.

"Oh, uhm... yes. If I call you both Pittoo I will get crazy!", Pit answered with a crooked smile and rubbed his neck. This time Pittoo needed to smirk, somehow this was typical.

"Alright, I don't care, as long as you don't call _me_ that. You know... for your own good.", a evil grin placed on the humans lips and Pit nodded in a rush. "Yes! I will take good care not to do that!", he answered with a big smile on his face.

Now everything seemed to be fine again and hopefully they could enjoy their picnic.


	10. Bibia be ye ye

**Chapter 10:** Bibia be ye ye

This time they went in the same direction and slowly Pit grew familiar with this way.

"You know what Pittoo... this world is really strange", Pit mumbled, while he watched Hope sniffing on the ground. She was so careless, something he knew very well, and he wished, he could be like that again.

Pittoo looked at him and watched his mimic for some seconds, Pit seemed a little worried, before he answered: "What do you mean?". It was more strange that Pit tried to talk about such a topic, he wasn't someone who gave too many thoughts about something. He was superficial, with his good and bad sides.

"I mean... this world is so different and in the same time so similar to mine. Somehow this feels strange. A parallel-world, I always thought it would be either completely different or identical with only a different fate and different outcome", Pit looked from Hope back to Pittoo and a little helpless smile placed on his lips.

"Isn't that normal? You think about so many possibilitys but in the end it never turns out like you hoped for. I think you got a chance not everybody gets. You should make the best out of it", Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders, then he moved on.

"Maybe you are right. I think traveling between the worlds is only supposed to be a gift of gods... like Hermes, I should be happy to get such a chance...

Wait, Hermes! I'm so stupid, I should have thought about this in an instant! Maybe we can contact him somehow? I mean he travels between worlds like no other!", Pit's eyes started to shine, and he looked at Pittoo. The other furrowed his brows, but nodded: "It could be an option. We still have some books about the old gods, maybe we can find out how people prayed to Hermes in the past. Should we look at them now? Or would you rather continue the picnic?", with those words the young man stopped and looked at the angel in the human-body.

Pit stopped too and thought about it. Hope looked eagerly at the two mans and a little irritated. Then Pit straightened himself and met Pittoo's eyes, before he shook his head: "No, we can look later. Lets go to the park I don't want to give up on this".

With this they both agreed and continued their way to the park.

The next stopover was because of Pit again, because he could smell the scent of buns and pastries. His gaze was longing when he looked at the bakery he saw yesterday. It smelled so incredible good, and he could feel his mouth watering.

Pit looked at his companion and saw that Pittoo followed his gaze and watched the bakery too, it seemed like he was in thoughts. Pit waited a little till Pittoo had decided if it was alright, then he looked back at him and their eyes met. Those blue orbs begged him and Pittoo needed to smirk a little.

"Alright, just for once. But only one pastry, so decide wisely", he finally gave in and Pit cheered to himself silently, but it was still visible at the outside too. "Thank you! I want to see what they offer. I mean we have "modern" food too, thanks to the gods, but maybe it's still a little different from yours", he mentioned and grinned. He had already seen, that many things they had here where identical with the food in Skyworld, because of the cooking shows.

"Then let's go inside", it seemed like Pittoo wasn't as moody as before, and so he entered the bakery first, closely followed by that brown-haired optimist. Pit didn't hesitate and went to the front, right before the counter. His eyes trailed the pastries lying under the glass, and they began to shine like the sun.

Pittoo stayed in the background and leaned against the display window. He let his gaze move over the people inside the bakery, and he tried to figure out if someone of them knew Pit. He wanted to be sure that nobody recognized him and it seemed like he didn't need to worry.

"Oh, what a cutie~ Can I help you?", a female voice pulled Pit out of his thoughts, what wasn't easy, because he thought about food! But he knew this voice!

"Phosphora!?", his eyes widened when he looked up and right into those violet ones of the young woman. She really stood there behind the counter. Phosphora wore different clothes like he was used too, but it was definitely her. She wore the typical clothes of someone who worked in a bakery, even with the white apron. Her hair was the normal blonde, and she had those orange colored tips, but it wasn't as crazy styled like on the one he knew. But it was still definitely Phosphora.

Even Pittoo seemed to recognized her from the game and stopped leaning against the window, but he didn't come over. He only watched the conversation with different feelings.

"Oh, how do you know my name? I'm very sure I haven't seen you before. I would definitely know it if I met such a cutie like you", a grin was placed on the lips of the young woman, while she let her gaze trail up and down over Pit. Even if the young angel knew her attitude, he still felt his cheeks burn up at her words. Since he dated Dark Pit she stopped flirting with him like that, she still liked to tease him though...

"Uhm, I, uh, I-I only guessed...", he was a terrible liar! The young woman lifted one eyebrow and it was clearly shown that she didn't believe him. But she didn't say a thing, this made it easier for her.

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours. So shouldn't you introduce yourself first?", her voice was sugary, and she didn't care at all about what the customers might think, especially when she flirted with one of them so openly.

"Uhm... my name is Pit and.. I would like to choose one of the pastries now, if this is alright", Pittoo raised an eyebrow when he saw how Pit turned down that woman so bluntly. Either he didn't want to flirt with her, or he didn't know what to say in return, maybe both.

"Of course. Maybe I can offer you something? Like the cinnamon rolls, I bet they are just as sweet as you~", Phosphora purred and Pit could feel his cheeks burning up again. But this time Pittoo had enough of that shit, he could swear that he would puke if he heard one more word... and he sure wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Hey! He is still trying to decide, but I want to buy now, so can I?", the black-haired man saved his buddy when he went right before the counter. Phosphora released Pit and looked at his darker copy, she scanned him the same way like she did it with Pit before. But it seemed like she liked the innocent version better and frowned, before she attended to him.

"Are you twins? You look exactly the same... and what do you want?", she brushed one of her bangs our of her neck, before she grabbed one of the tongs so that she could grab a pastry with them. Pittoo only looked at her icy, before he answered: "One of the nougat croissants and a baker who doesn't harass the customers". His gaze was sharp and Phosphora's eyes grew wide, but only for a short time, before she narrowed them in anger.

"Just go into a different bakery if you don't like it! And let your brother decide for himself if I harass him or not!", she snapped and a dangerous sparkle showed up in Pittoo's eyes.

"Calm down you two! I made a decision, I want the same Pittoo wants and no, we aren't brothers, he is my friend", Pit interfered with the two, stepped between them and looked at Phosphora sternly. The young woman seemed a little surprised by him and Pittoo growled, but nothing more, to Pit's relief.

"I hope just one friend, not your boyfriend, that would be sad", she only answered with a smirk, then she grabbed both pastries with the tong and put them into two, small bags.

"Uhm, just a friend but I'm in a relationship", he finally told her, he should have done this way sooner, before it almost got out of hand. Pit doubted that Pittoo would hold back just because she was a woman.

"Oh... how sad. But I will not give up that easily~", the woman only stated with a grin and gave both boys their croissants, while Pittoo threw the money in the bowl. He gave her a sharp look and then rushed out of the bakery.

"Not a chance!", Pit only returned, then he grabbed the bags and rushed after Pittoo, dragging Hope with him. The little dog had only watched the scenery with curiosity. Pit caught up to Pittoo fast and held out the bag: "I didn't think I would meet Phosphora here. You didn't even recognize her, only Viridi. We can visit a different bakery next time if you want".

Pittoo stopped and turned around to face Pit, his face was stoic and didn't show what he thought right now. But at least he grabbed the bag. "I don't care. I just couldn't stand her character any longer. I never visited this bakery, so I didn't know her", he answered and his voice revealed his anger. Pit smiled a little, he understood this very well. Maybe it was good that they weren't a pair here in this world, otherwise he would have gone nuts for sure. Dark Pit always snapped at Phosphora like an envious demon when she tried to flirt with Pit. They both had an unhealthy amount of temperament and always clashed, even when they needed to work together.

"She is always like that, that's why I wasn't really surprised. I'm just not used to it anymore, because she stopped flirting with me like that since I'm together with Dark Pit. Now she does it on purpose to tease Pittoo, because he always snaps at it. But she knows that there is no chance for her to get me", Pit explained, before he got his croissant out of the bag and took a bite. It tasted great! And the chocolate had the right, creamy consistence. With this it was alright to risk a white, sugar-mouth.

"Hm... still not good for the shop", Pittoo growled, then he looked at Pit and took his own croissant out of the bag to take a bite.

"That's right I think", Pit mumbled with a full mouth, then he chewed and swallowed it down, just to take another bite. So they continued their walk to the park, while eating the croissants.

 **OoOoO**

They entered the park at the same place like before. The whole ground was filled with green, rich grass and colorful flowerbeds. Beds Pit would care for in the future, he liked that thought. It would be an amazing work, and he would definitely enjoy the change of work. It was a big difference to what he did before, like training centurion, fighting monsters and saving the humans.

At least there were no rebellious gods in his world at the moment, everything was at peace. Hades' and Medusa's souls were still shattered in pieces and spread around the Underworld, Earth and Skyworld. Lady Palutena knew that Hades' wife Persephone searched for his remains, to resurrect him, but she had no success till now. And it seemed like even she wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to resurrect him, she watched the whole havoc he created without interfering in it.

"I will unleash Hope now", Pit informed the other, so that they could both stop, and he could unleash her. The little dog took the chance and started barking, jumping and circling around them. Both men had finished their croissant till now and tossed the bag in the trash. Now they would need to look for a nice place to picnic.

"Come, there is a pond a little further on, there it's always silent and comfortable", Pittoo told the angel and Pit nodded, then he followed the young man. They walked along the path. He was surrounded by trees and bushes and was shady. Sometimes benches were placed at the side and gave older people an opportunity to rest. But even bikers, pairs and friends used the benches to relax, eat or chat.

Pittoo always scanned the surrounding people, like he did before in the bakery. He watched if someone recognized Pit. It seemed like he couldn't spend time with Pit outside of the house without fearing that they could get caught. He even needed to remind himself to look into the newspaper the next days, so he would notice when Pit went missing and a picture of him showed up, when that happened he needed to disguise himself.

Till now there was nothing, but it was the third day now, and he was sure that his parents started to get nervous. After they talked with all his friends and asked about him. It wouldn't take long for the police to start searching.

That was the reason why he tried to stay away from the place where he found Pit. That would definitely be the first place the police would search for him, because he went missing there. Pittoo could only hope that Pit's goddess would find a way to get him back before the real problems began. He still wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to not go to his family. This whole situation was crazy!

And somehow he had the feeling that this would turn out more of a mess then he wished for it, but it was too late to regret his decision...

They would pull through and hoped for the best. Who knows, maybe Pit lived alone and it would take some more days or even weeks till someone noticed that he was gone. That would be the best outcome.

Pit seemed to be completely oblivious to Pittoo's worries, he was just as easygoing as ever and scanned his surroundings cheerful. He watched Hope, so that she wouldn't run to far off, especially when he saw other dogs. Pittoo assured him that Hope wouldn't do a thing other than playing, but not every other dog reacted playfully and nicely at the little girl. So he rather played it safe.

Soon they finally reached their goal. "There we are", Pittoo muttered, while the pond stretched out at the side of the path. He was really big, and artificial made, he looked more like a small sea than a real pond. Ducks and goose swam through the water and Pit could even see some swans.

"So beautiful...", he mumbled with a smile on his lips, while he watched those two, snow-white animals for a while. Circling around the pond, undisturbed from the others birds. Nobody would try to mess with a swan.

"Mh", Pittoo only returned and looked at the angel. Then he grabbed his arm and dragged him along for some steps, before he let him go: "Come, I know where we can sit down, there you can watch the birds as long as you want".

"Uhm, alright", Pit answered a little irritated, but followed Pittoo and left the path. They walked along the pond and Hope followed them cheerful. She started to bark at some ducks, resting at the shore and enjoying the sun. Pittoo scolded her lightly, and she stopped what she was doing in an instant, just to rush over to the men.

Soon Pit saw where Pittoo wanted to go, it was a small, shady place between the trees and the pond, completely surrounded by bushes. He proved right when Pittoo went over to this place and put his backpack down.

He opened it and fished out a blanket he had stuffed in there shortly before they left the house, and spread it over the grass.

"So then...", Pittoo muttered and lay down on the blanket. He lay on his back and rested his arms behind his head. Pit blinked a little, then he smirked and sat down beside the darker man.

"Do you want to oversleep the picnic?", he asked amused and watched Pittoo, while the man opened one eye and looked at him. "Do you have a better idea?", he only returned with a short smirk and closed his eyes again.

"Uhm, there is enough we could do! We could play with Hope, eat something, play in the pond, feed the ducks or just talk", Pit answered with a grin, before he rested on his belly and looked at the other.

"Play in the pond? How old are you?", Pittoo only answered amused, but he didn't even bother to open his eyes. "He! You are never to old for such things! And it's nice and warm, a little cooling would be nice~", Pit countered laughing and enjoyed the warm sun on his back. Pittoo liked the shady part, while Pit rather stayed in the sun.

"Maybe, as long as you don't get stupid ideas. Like throw water over me. Believe me you would regret it", now Pittoo finally opened his eyes and Pit could see a sparkle in them. The angel pressed his lips together, before he started to grin. He got caught~

"I somehow believe you. Don't worry, if we do that we will both end up in the water", he reassured him, and so they relaxed on the blanket for quite some time. But Pit couldn't stay silent for a long time, especially if he didn't intend to sleep. But he decided to leave Pittoo alone for now, it looked like the other was about to fell asleep. He couldn't blame him, he accidentally woke him up this morning.

Pit grabbed the backpack and opened it, just to search for the second lunchbox Pittoo brought. He was curious of what was inside, and so he opened it. His eyes started to shine when he saw the chocolate milk, while ignoring the fruits.

He grabbed the small bottle, shook it and opened it. He put it to his lips and moaned at the sweet taste the milk brought. So tasty!

"Good idea, hm?", Pittoo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Pit put down the bottle, just to look at the young man watching him. Then he nodded: "Yes! I love cocoa!", Pit grinned and drunk some more of it, before he closed the bottle again.

"Somehow I knew", with those words Pittoo rose and stretched his arms, letting the joints in his shoulders pop. He looked at Hope, who rested beside them now and petted her head. Then his eyes trailed over the ground, and he found what he was searching for: A small stick!

"I know another one who likes to play in the water", he told and Pit looked at him in curiosity. But he noticed quickly what Pittoo was up to. "Ooh! I believe I know too!", he shouted cheerful and Hope realized in an instant what was about to happen. She jumped on her small legs, started barking and run up and down right before Pittoo. She wanted him to throw that stick, now! And Pittoo followed her wish.

Hope made a jet start and dashed after the stick in a speed you wouldn't think she was capable off. The stick flew through the air and made a loud splat when it hits the water, followed by another one, louder than the first. Hope jumped right into the water and swam over to the stick, she grabbed it and came back to the men.

"I want to throw it too!", Pit shouted with a grin and stopped the little, wet dog when she came over. His hoodie and pants got drenched because of that, but he didn't mind at all. He grabbed the stick and throw it back into the water. Again Hope dashed after it, jumped into the pond and brought the stick back to them.

"How cool!", Pit enjoyed the fun, and they continued throwing the stick one after the other, till Hope didn't bring him back anymore. She lay down on the grass and began to chew on the stick.

"Now she is tired, let her rest a little", Pittoo meant, after Pit tried to call her over and the angel stopped in what he was doing.

"Alright, I will let her rest", he agreed with a smile on his face and leaned back on his arms. "Now I'm completely wet", he mumbled when looking down at himself. Drenched from head to toe.

"It's your own fault", Pittoo only returned, before he grabbed the backpack and took one of the sandwiches. "Naw, it will dry in now time", Pit didn't mind much, then he looked at the other and hunger showed up in his eyes, while starring at Pittoo's sandwich. The other bite down on the food and raised one eyebrow when he saw how much Pit ogled his sandwich.

First he wanted to say something, but then a smirk placed on his lips, and he held the half-eaten sandwich in Pit's face. "Do you want some?", he asked with an amused grin on his face and Pit nodded eagerly, before he tried to grab the sandwich. But Pittoo only pulled it away before Pit could manage to do so.

"He!", Pit shouted irritated and looked at the darker man, while he pouted his cheeks. The other only smirked and again, held the sandwich in his face. Pit frowned at the sight and eyed him suspiciously. His gaze trailed to the food and back to Pittoo, then he hesitantly grabbed the food, just so that Pittoo could pull it away again.

"Oh come one! Don't mock me!", Pit growled and narrowed his eyes at Pittoo. The others grin grew mischievous. "I don't mock you", he only answered amused and earned another suspicious look. "I don't intend to give you the whole piece, take a bite", he finally explained his actions.

"Hum?", Pit looked at him irritated and frowned a little, but then he leaned forward when Pittoo hold the sandwich out again. He opened his mouth and took a bite, this time the darker man didn't pull it away. Pit bit off a piece and looked at Pittoo from beneath, he could feel his cheek burn up. This was much more embarrassing than he thought it would be.

"You really did it...", it seemed like Pittoo didn't believe that Pit would pull through with that, he only wanted to tease him a little. They had so many sandwiches he could have just taken one. Pit looked at the other and could feel how his cheeks got hotter, while he chewed on the piece in his mouth and swallowed it down.

"Uhm... I", he stammered and avoided Pittoo's gaze. Then he took a sandwiches out of the box for himself and started nibbling on it. "I-I, uhm, rather take one for myself", he mumbled sheepishly.

"Hm", Pittoo gave of an amused sound, before he leaned back and finished his own food. Silence grew between them, while they both chewed down on the remaining sandwiches. Pittoo questioned his own actions a little, but he couldn't help, he needed to tease him a little~

The angel on the other hand recovered quickly and was satisfied with the current situation, while he ripped off some pieces of the toast and feed the ducks with it. Soon he had a whole swarm off them surrounding him in the water and ashore. Sometimes the birds fought over a larger piece and dashed after every piece Pit threw at them.

"Hehe", he chuckled cheerful and his blue orbs began to shine when he saw a hen with her little ducklings coming over and grabbing some pieces. "So cute~", he mumbled, enraptured by those little brown ducklings.

"You should be careful...", Pittoo warned him, but Pit only shot him a questioned look, then he continued feeding the ducks. But he soon realized what Pittoo meant, when the pair of swans noticed the food and came over.

"Oh", was the only sound he made when suddenly those big birds came out of the water and stood before him. They clattered their big, orange beaks while demanding food. "What do I do now!?", Pit squeaked, while he threw bigger pieces at the two swans, so that they wouldn't try to attack him.

"Skyworld's champion fears swans?", Pittoo only answered amused and watched Pit trying to bribe the big birds. "I don't fear them! But I don't want to hurt them too, they are eating the whole sandwich!", Pit whined and tried to get away from those swans, but they occupied him. Even Hope cowered on the ground and growled, but she wouldn't dare to attack them. She already made her experience with those sharp beaks.

"Come on", Pittoo grabbed the sandwich from the angel and just threw the whole thing into the water. The birds dashed after it in an instant and started to rip it into pieces, while dividing it between each other.

"We still have some left", Pittoo only answered when Pit stared at him with big eyes. How could he dare to throw away his sandwich!

Pit pouted his cheeks, but followed Pittoo's words and took a new sandwich out of the box. At least those swans were gone now, and he wouldn't dare to feed those little, traitorous ducks again. He could pass on another surprise, what would come next? A Heron?

Pittoo was amused by all that, and they spend the rest of the picnic with chatting, playing with hope and reading some books here and there. But there was nothing useful about Hermes in there. When time flew by the drinks and food was gone and the sun started to vanish behind the trees. A cold breeze started to cool the air, then they decided to pack everything together and started to go back home.

 **OoOoO**

A new update so soon?

Yes, because I need to say something. I started writing the chapters in German and translate them in English afterwards, this helps me to get more into detail and I can write with higher quality than before. I personally think that the text can be easier read because it's better written.

But because of that, one week is almost too short, because I practically need to write 2 chapters in 1 week now.

Because of that I decided to change the uploads from every Monday to every 1. and 15. of the month. I think this is better than every 2 weeks because those dates can be easily remembered.

This should give me enough time to start getting a good pre-production done, when the whole fiction is pre-produced I can update every week again, till then the new update schedule stays like that.


	11. Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter 11:** Somewhere I Belong

There weren't anymore incidents on the way home, so they came back rather quickly. Pit threw Hopes bag in the trash, then the three of them entered the house, went upstairs into the apartment and Pittoo closed the door behind them.

"This was great~", Pit whistled while he moved over to the kitchen, so that he could put down the bag. He carried it on his way back. The angel opened it and took the lunchboxes, empty drinks, used cups and the blanket. They still had some Sandwiches left, so they wouldn't need to buy anything tomorrow. Pit placed the boxes in the fridge and scattered the other things on the sink, except for the blanket.

"Yes it was. Can you put the blanker back into the wardrobe?", Pittoo followed him into the kitchen, after he took care of Hope and took the blanket, just to push it into Pit's arms. They had shaken it at the park and this was enough to keep it clean, it didn't get to dirty in the first place. And they hadn't any space in Pittoo's apartment so that they could hang it up.

"Alright!", Pit jogged over to the wardrobe and placed the blanket where it came from. Then he went back to Pittoo, who filled the dishwasher. Pit didn't hesitate and helped him till it was filled, and they could turn it on. A soft hum could be heard from the machine.

After that was done, Pittoo reached for the cupboard and took Hope's food. He threw it into Pit's hands in a swift move. The angel acted on reflex and caught it in the air, before he turned around and shot Pittoo a questioned look. But the other ignored it, passed him and sat down at the desk.

Hope on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted and rushed over to Pit where she wagged her tail like crazy. Pit grinned before he went over to the bowl.

"Alright, time to eat!", he shouted in glee and filled the food into the bowl, so that Hope could devour it in an instant. Pit didn't watch the dog and went over to Pittoo who booted the laptop. He stood right behind him and looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

"What are you doing?", Pit asked, while watching the desktop. Pittoo shot him a look over his shoulder and clenched his teeth for a moment.

"I want to search some more, because of the thing with Hermes. Make yourself useful and read some books about this matter", he growled a little. It seemed like he didn't like it that Pit stood right behind him. Pit took the hands from the backrest and nodded.

"Okay, I will do so!", he was too happy to let Pittoo's mood get to him. He went over to the books and searched for them till he found the ones he needed. Pit took them in his arms and came back over to the grumpy man. Pittoo only looked at the monitor in concentration.

Pit grabbed himself one of the chairs and sat down on it, right beside the other one, then he placed the books on the desk.

"so, that was all", he mentioned and watched curiously at Pittoo's laptop and read what was written there. The young man only shot Pit a short look, then he grabbed a book from the pile.

"Then take a book and read. This time we know what we search for, so it should be easier", Pittoo muttered without giving the angel another glance. He searched through the pages until he found some sides about the god of travels. He was a god of many more things to be true, but that was what interested them the most. The ability to travel through worlds, and they wanted to know how they could get his attention.

"Alright, alright...", Pit sighed faintly, then he grabbed one of the books and started to search through it. There were many similarities written down, but he still found things that were different. Pit noticed that the Hermes of this world had similar traits to the one he knew, but there were still so many things that didn't fit. But it was the same for other gods, some things were similar, like the work they did, but other things weren't. Some gods he knew weren't even present in this world or had a different name, like his goddess Palutena, she had a different name. In Greek mythology she was called Athena.

Pit continued on and it still took them some time, till they finally found what they were searching for, or more like Pit found it: "Here! Found something!", he shouted excited and his gaze glided to Pittoo. The other only leaned over and looked into the book. Pit pushed it towards him and pointed on the part he found.

"This could be the right thing... but some of those things could get a little harder to obtain...", Pittoo parted his eyes from the book and looked at Pit, now the angel was the one staring at the text.

"We need to get some things and need to burn them under certain conditions. It sounds trustworthy, you can get the favor of many gods by sacrificing something and the things we need to sacrifice fit. It is our only glue, we should do it", Pit answered him and their eyes met when he looked at the other.

"Yes, at least it sounds better than the other things we found till now and it is possible to pull it off. We need the feather of a migrant bird for the travelers, the hair of a dog for the name dog-slayer, the horn of a ram for his shepherd duties, coins for the merchants and knowledge because he was a great scientist. Hard to tell what they want for knowledge, maybe a book could fit, but they couldn't write in the past.

We need to think about that. Most of those things are easy to get, but I think the ram's horn could be harder to archive. I need to ask the butcher or search online for something", Pittoo shared his thoughts with the young angel. Pit only pointed at the laptop.

"Then let's look! I'm sure you will be able to buy the horns. Then we know another way to get them if the butcher has none", the little one had the ability to think for himself, that made Pittoo smirk a little~

"Good idea", with those words he started to search for it, and he found a fitting side rather quick. A market that specialized himself on trades with animal horns and fur. He found a nice pair of horns too.

"That looks good... but it's really expensive", Pittoo needed to swallow a little at the sight of those prices. He hoped the butcher had the horns too and that they would be a little cheaper. Otherwise, he would need to dig deep into his pocket. It was good that Viridi payed the bills for their normal expenses, otherwise it would be impossible for him to buy those.

"Looks like it... but at least we know there is a way. We need to burn all those things in a fire with olive branches and ash. Why those things?", Pit looked back at Pittoo and the other knew the answer: "I think the olive branches show his involvement in the olive tree and the sports. The ash could stand for his duty to carry the souls of the dead into the underworld. Seems like he had the job the reapers are doing in your world too".

"That sounds right. I think he would need to do this in our world too if the reaper stopped working. But Persephone is managing all that.

At least we know what we need to get now. Dog hair will be easy to get, if you are alright with getting it from Hope. The feathers, the coins and the knowledge, if it is a book, will be easy to get too. You could get an olive branch tomorrow and for the ash, we could burn something... but what do we need to burn? Or can we use everything?", this was a good question. Was wood alright? Or must it be something special?

"Seems like we need organic ash... this means we need to get some flesh and burn it... that will smell tasty, urg", Pittoo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Best is we try to get those things tomorrow, but for now it's enough", he shut down the laptop with this and both of them left the books on the desk.

"I will take a shower, you can read some of the remaining books and go in the bath after I'm done", Pittoo suggested, then he made his way to the wardrobe and grabbed a towel.

"Uhm, alright... I'm glad that there are only a few left. Do we need to read them? We could try to get Hermes attention and finish reading the others if this doesn't work.", it was worth the try! At least that was what Pit thought, but he only got a sharp look from those dark red eyes: "To be sure we will read the others too. Like you said, there are only a few left. Maybe we find something that could help us in the ritual".

Pit sighed, but Pittoo ignored it and ditched the angel while he went for the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and after some minutes Pit could hear the sound of the shower. So he accepted his fate, grabbed one of the books and made his way to the bed. He lay down on it and started reading. Hope joined him soon after and cuddled up to him.

It didn't take long and Pittoo left the bath. Pit couldn't stop himself from throwing short looks at the other, while Pittoo left the bathroom only with a towel around his hips like before. But this time none of them said a word and Pittoo only grabbed a new towel and threw it at Pit. Then he sat himself down on the bed, right beside the angel and took the book out of his hands so that he could continue reading it for Pit.

"Seems like you really trust me hm?", Pit asked, and he felt his cheeks burning up a little because the other was so near to him, practically naked. Pittoo had his back turned to him and the wet skin sparkled in the light of the small bedside lamp. Pit noticed that he had some darker freckles painted on his tan skin.

Pittoo looked up from the book and gave Pit a glance over his shoulder, with a dark grin on his lips. Pit needed to be true, he felt a tingle in his belly when he saw this look.

"No, but I know that you don't have a chance against me, not with this body of yours", the black-haired man answered in a dark voice and Pit licked his lips when he heard this. Damn... he wasn't sure if he liked that side of him more or if he favored the side where he was distant and cold.

"U...uhm, I go into the bath now!", the little angel shouted, jumped on his legs, grabbed the towel and rushed into the bath as if he fled from Pittoo. This time he could hear an amused, dark chuckle when he closed and locked the door behind himself. He could feel a shiver running down his spine and Pit gulped. What was wrong with Pittoo? Slowly he seemed to open up to him and his action grew similar to the black angel. Pit didn't know how he should deal with this after he managed to tell them apart now.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he made his way under the shower and started to wash himself. His skin smelled a little musty because Hope had almost given him a bath in the pond with her wet fur. After he was satisfied with the result he turned off the shower, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips, then he left the bath.

This time he didn't get surprised by a tasty sight, because Pittoo wore his pajama now. To be true, Pit was thankful for that, it would make it much harder if Pittoo continued to act so sexy around him. He knew how he could stop that, but he wasn't sure if it would turn into worse. Pittoo was never someone that accepted a no and often he got very angry and sulky if he didn't get what he wanted, in this case: Pit. He hoped it wouldn't go this far, otherwise his promise to Dark Pit would be put to proof...

But Pittoo ignored him completely, he didn't even look up from the book when he heard that Pit left the bath. The angel took a deep breath and made his way to the bed, where he grabbed his pajama. He looked at the, on the bed lying, man again, then he started dressing. Even this time Pittoo didn't give him a glance. Pit was sure he would do so if he wanted to.

The brown-haired man took one of the books and lay down beside Pittoo, on the belly just like him, and started reading. Soon Hope jumped on the bed and cuddled up to him and so both mans spend the evening, like always, occupied in their books. Till Pittoo finished his second one, and he laid it on the pile with the other finished books. Slowly it grew really big. Pit did the same, but he had just finished his first book, Pittoo was way quicker than him!

"Do you want to see the second movie?", it seemed like everything was back to normal, when Pittoo talked to him and Pit nodded before he answered: "Sure!". With this Pittoo stood up from the bed and inserted the second DVD into the recorder. Then their movie night started again and both mans enjoyed it. Pit was totally into it and this made Pittoo smirk a little, when he saw the tense look on his face. The movie had a good effect on Pit too, it showed him, even when it was fictional, how this world worked. Pit even understood now what Pittoo meant with that they needed to go shopping, it was similar to the bakery and how it worked in his world, but in a much bigger extend. At least he understood from the first movie on that magic and magicians where nothing more than fiction. Still, that was too bad.

After they finished the movie, they were ready to go to bed and so both of them went to sleep rather quickly. Like before, both of them had their same place and Pittoo faced the wall. Pit didn't mind anymore, and so he cuddled up to Hope and drifted into his dreams. Pittoo at the other hand still was occupied in his thoughts, he couldn't really understand why he acted around Pit like that all of a sudden. He didn't even like him at first and now he acted liked that. He wasn't used to it, he never acted like that around somebody.

Just like the night before, Pit awoke in this bright, white room. But this time Dark Pit was already there and sat beside him. He watched him in his sleep, till the white angel opened his blue eyes and looked at him. A smile grew on his face and Pittoo returned it. But somehow he... seemed weaker. Pit couldn't tell what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Hey Pittoo", he muttered and sat up, but first he stretched his wings and flapped them in glee. It always felt so much better, having them on his back again.

"Hey little angel", this time Dark Pit didn't wait and soon after Pit sat up he grabbed his little one and pulled him into his arms. Pit made a surprised sound, but then he chuckled and cuddled up to him. He enjoyed the strong arms around him, even if he knew that he was just as strong, maybe even a little stronger then his dark copy. But Dark Pit would never agree with that~

The dark angel dragged Pit with him, when he laid down on his back and Pit ended lying on his body, while Pittoo let his hand glide over his back and caressed it. His other hand fixated him on his body in the same time, so that Pit couldn't stand up again.

"Uhm... is everything alright?", the white angel watched his mate in curiosity, but worry grew in him at the same time. His eyes got caught in this beautiful red and it reminded him that Dark Pit's eyes had a much more unnatural tone than Pittoo's. Maybe because Pittoo was a human and Dark Pit an angel? He never even thought about the fact that his darker half had unnatural eyes, because it was common. Lady Palutena had an unnatural bright green eye color too. Humans often had a faint green touch mixed with blue or gray.

"What should be wrong? Am I not allowed to miss you?", a grin flashed over Dark Pit's lips and it made Pit smile. "No, of course you can miss me! I miss you too! How are you? Do you grow weaker without me? You seem... a little worn out", Pit got to the point in an instant, it was what worried him the most, and he wanted to know. Dark Pit's grin vanished from his lips, and he avoided Pit's eyes when he turned his head. This was something that alarmed the white angel.

"I'm right! It makes you weaker that I'm not there or? Doesn't it help that we meet in the night? We give our best to find a way back. We found something about Hermes, and we try to call him, so that he can bring me back in our world. How is it on your side? Did you find a clue?", Pit knew he talked to quickly, but he was worried and somehow he wanted to hurry. He wanted that Dark Pit and Lady Palutena talked to Hermes as quick as they could, maybe he could track him down when they made contact?

Dark Pit bit his bottom lip a little, before he answered: "I'm fine really, don't worry about me, I will hang on long enough. At least till you idiot are back again... and with Hermes it seems like a good idea. I will tell Palutena and Viridi and maybe they can speak to him and tell him that you will try to make contact through the worlds. It could make it easier for him to track you down. It's the best glue we have now".

How long would he be able to lie like that? He saw Pit's worried and even a little skeptical glance. He needed to distract him: "How is it going on your side? Does it get better with my human self? Or is he still nasty to you?", this really interested him. It...it was stupid, he knew that, but he felt envious. Because his human self could spend all the time with his Pit, and the two of them only had those short nights together.

"Uhm, it gets better. We had a short quarrel when Pittoo came back from work, but we solved it quickly. Then we went on a picnic together and it looks like he slowly opens up to me. We even had fun like real friends and uhm... he acts more like you sometimes. He is more outgoing now and likes to tease me...

Oh! And I can work as a gardener now! Viridi agreed and I can start working from Monday on!", his last sentence placed a little smirk on the dark angels face. But he was frowning when Pit told him how the other Pittoo acted around him now. He felt the envy grow in his chest. When he heard how Pit talked about the other he noticed that his little angel still felt something for his human self. He couldn't even blame him for that, if he was in his place it would be really hard for him to not try to do something with the human Pit. But he still didn't like the thought.

"I'm glad that you get along with him now. But don't forget... you are only allowed to do intimate things with me", Dark Pit whispered in his ear and Pit could feel his hands gliding up to his wings, and he started to message their roots. Pit could feel his toes curling up in his sandals, and he clenched his fists, while taking a deep breath. It felt so incredible and every time Dark Pit touched him he grew more and more sensitive. It was such an intense feeling, but... they couldn't do that!

"Pittoo wait!", he shouted and felt miserable because he really wanted to do it too. But he escaped his touch with strong flaps of his wings, till the black angel let go of them. Dark Pit growled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why!?", he snapped at him and Pit pressed his lips together. He knew he wouldn't like it...

"We... we can't do that. Pittoo, uhm... he witnessed what we do. I, uhm, I... make sounds in my sleep, when you touch me, and I woke him up yesterday because of that. It's, uh, embarassing. I don't want him to witness what we do here. I-I don't want that anybody witnesses what belongs only to us!", Pit could feel the heat rose to his ears and his blue eyes begged Dark Pit, but the other only looked at him furious. Pit gulped at the sight and lowered his eyes. He could hear Pittoo growl, but then he felt his hands back on his back and how he caressed him through the thin fabric of his tunic and top. This gave Pit the courage to lift his head again.

Not that he wasn't brave... but he knew how he to act around Dark Pit to calm him down~

In the past he tried to stand up to him and this made it worse, and Pittoo got really angry, till he yelled at him or even punched or kicked him. Even if Pit was stronger he had no chance against this bad temper of his dark half, and so he often got a better result when he backed down instead of attacking him too.

"I hate it... but I understand you. You are the one who needs to bear that when you wake up, not me. Still,... I don't allow someone to forbid me to touch you. Tell me when Pittoo stops waking up from your sounds or when you sleep alone...", he would definitely take advantage of this time. It would be really hard to hold back, for both of them and when Dark Pit noticed that Pit had more problems resisting Pittoo because he was sex deprived, than he would take him no matter what.

"And... if it is like that, we will make sure that you aren't so loud", the black angel whispered and Pit shuddered at the thought. That was nice~

"But, uhm, you know... it will not help if you muffle my voice", he returned with a grin, what deepened Dark Pit's smirk. "That's your dirty mind", he growled with a dark voice and started to nibble at Pit's bottom lip, drowning his answer in an instant. But this beautiful red streak appeared on the white angel's cheeks. It made him so irresistible~

Pit panted against Pittoo's lips and joined the movements of his mouth. Soon he opened up his lips and allowed the black angel to enter with his tongue. He felt his dark moan vibrating against his mouth when Pittoo tasted him. Pit felt the same, he loved the taste his partner brought, so dark, so forbidden, so incredible~

He wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips stronger against the darker angel's ones. Then he started to push his tongue against Dark Pit's till they fought over dominance.

Pit could feel Pittoo's hands in his wings again and how he massaged the roots. His body started to react to it, and he could feel the same from Dark Pit, even if they both knew that they couldn't do it. Pit couldn't help but dug his finger into Pittoo's hair, he wanted nothing more than being touched by him~

But the dark angel parted their lips and one of his hands wandered up to Pit's head, where he pushed the face of his lighter half into his neck. Pit followed his instruction and started to lick over the tan, smooth skin of his neck, earning a dark moan from Pittoo.

Pit could feel how the black angel let his hands glide to his bottom, where he grabbed his butt cheeks and pressed him down on himself. Pit gasped when he felt them rubbing against each other. His breath speed up in an instant and when Dark Pit started to thrust against him, Pit bit down on his neck. Muffling the sound that wanted to be let out.

"Hey! Stop biting me Pit-stain!", Pittoo snapped, but when Pit heard that nickname he bit down even harder, making Dark Pit growl: "You little..."

The grip on his butt hardened and Pit felt how Pittoo dug his nails into his skin, it even hurt through the fabric! He needed to gasp and let the dark angel go because of that. "Then stop calling me that!", Pit growled and narrowed his eyes at his mate, but only earned an evil grin.

"I call you like I want to", with these words he grabbed his neck, pulled Pit's head down and shut him up with a rough kiss. Pit dug his fingers deeper into Pittoo's hair when got kissed like that and felt Dark Pit's tongue invading his mouth without his allowance. Not like that!

Pittoo flinched and parted their kiss, droplets of blood run down his lips because Pit bit him hard. The black angel only wiped it away with the back of his hand and shot Pit a furious look.

"Don't attack me like that..." Pit muttered, when he saw this angry look in his eyes.

"It's new to me that you don't like that", the black angel snarled and Pit felt his cheeks burning up again.

"Uhm... I do, but you told me that we wouldn't do those things and you still tried to do it", Pit's voice was faint and Dark Pit growled when he heard those words, but he let himself fall back down on the "ground" again.

"I know... but you are still here and I'm horny as hell...", he grumbled, but let go of his butt and placed his hands on Pit's back again. "I, uhm, I feel the same. But who knows how long I will stay? I could wake up every minute. I, uh, don't want to wake up in the middle of us doing it", Pit admitted and sighed, while he placed his head down on Pittoo's shoulder.

"Damn... you're right. How dissatisfying would that be?", Dark Pit growled and needed to admit that this point belonged to Pit.

"Alright... then let us lie here. We will see how much time we have when you sleep late. Then we know if we have enough time to do it or not", he muttered and Pit nodded: "Okay". With this they enjoyed their time together while Pit rested on Pittoo's body, till he started to vanish again and Dark Pit was dragged back into the darkness, for the next little eternity, till Pit rescued him from this nightmare.


	12. Everything could be so easy

**Chapter 12:** Everything could be so easy

This time Pit had a soft slumber and awoke slowly, he recognized quickly that it was later than on the other days, he could see the sun shone through the window. He blinked against the light source and turned around. A grumble came over his lips, showing that he didn't want to wake up now. To be true, he wanted to go back to sleep and be at Dark Pits side, they had such a beautiful time together. He was able to relax better since he came to this world, and he could enjoy being with him.

At least they knew now, how long Pit would stay if he could sleep longer and to his surprise it was way longer than when Pittoo woke him up. Pit didn't know why, but it seemed like the time in the world of souls wasn't fixed. Maybe they could even pull it off, having sex without him vanishing in the middle of it, but he wasn't sure. It could still be that he would wake up sooner if he was... sexually aroused.

He was sure Dark Pit would risk it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him then, because Pit wanted it just as much. But there was still Pittoo as factor, Pit hoped the human would have a deeper sleep in the future. Tomorrow was Sunday and Pit was sure that the young man wanted to sleep till morning too, without getting pulled out of his sleep again. But Pit wanted to wait a little more, till he was sure that everything was fine, and they wouldn't get a bad surprise.

Pit turned to the other side again and faced the wall with sleepy, blue eyes. Like he thought, Pittoo's half was empty. So he was already at work and it was late in the morning. Pit could feel something resting beside him, and he didn't even need to look at it to know that it was Hope. Still, he turned around and faced the dog, just to pet her with a smile on his face. The girl stretched under his touch and pushed her body more into his hand, so that he could ruffle her fur harder, till she opened her brown eyes and looked at him with a more than satisfied look.

"Good morning Hope", Pit whispered and the dog snorted with a faint sound. Pit stretched his arms, then he pulled the blanket back, without throwing the dog down, and pushed his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn't stop himself from looking down at his body and Pit made a relieved sound when he saw that there was... nothing~

It seemed like they relaxed long enough, so that the evidence of what he did in the night had the mercy to not show up again.

"That's good... It would be really annoying if I would need to run for the bath every morning" he muttered to himself. Pit stood up from the bed completely and looked around, just to see that his clothes were gone. But not just them, the laundry basket was gone too. It seemed like Pittoo did the laundry this morning. This was something he knew from his own home too, but there the laundry often did itself, Lady Palutena's magic for the win!

But it meant that he needed to stay in his pajama till Pittoo came back, he didn't want to search through his clothes for a different outfit. It wasn't right, even when Pittoo allowed him to wear his clothes, he couldn't just dig through his things.

"Then we will stay in the room for the time being, right Hope? I hope you don't need to pee or something like that. Maybe Pittoo already went with you this morning, we will see", Pit muttered to the dog, but the girl only looked at him with sleepy eyes. He couldn't expect an answer from her.

Pit let his eyes glide to the books on the ground, there were only two left. He nodded to himself and felt the motivation, he rolled up his sleeves in his mind and snatched one of the books. Pit threw himself on the bed and began reading it.

After a short time Hope joined him and cuddled up to him, just to drift back into her sleep. Pit still started to pet her body, it soon became something like a reflex he didn't need to think about, and he liked it. After some hours he finished both books, finally! But like he thought, they didn't help either, so their only glue was Hermes and the ritual, he really hoped it would work.

Pit shove the books to the side and stretched his arms till his joints popped, then he felt Hope licking his cheek.

"He! Stop it!", he laughed and tried to shove the dog away, but Hope only accepted his challenge and started to jump at him. So both of them ended in a little playful quarrel on the bed. Till Hope suddenly froze, just to dash to the door like a lightning in the next moment. She started to bark and jumped at the door.

Wasn't it a little early? Pit looked at the clock, and he was right, it was noon. But hey, he wouldn't mind~

Then Pittoo entered the apartment, with an olive branch in his hands. Hope didn't hesitate a second and greeted him affectionately. The young man get on his knees and ruffled her fur, before he looked up at Pit.

"Did you sleep well? It seems like you really talked with him", he greeted the angel and stood up. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Pit nodded as answer.

"Yes I have. He agreed... uhm, did I wake you up again?" Pit crawled down from the bed and went over to the young man. Pittoo shot him a short look, then he placed the branch against the wall.

"No, and you didn't wake up either. You mumbled something while I got ready for work, but nothing more", he answered him and went over to the wardrobe, where he searched for new clothes to wear. His own were in the drum too.

Pit was glad that he didn't make sounds again, even after Dark Pit tried to do him at first. Maybe he didn't do those sounds every time? That would be better. Now the angel went over to the young man and looked over his shoulder in curiosity. He watched how Pittoo grabbed a black hoodie with violet wings on the back and a dark violet jeans with golden glitter on it.

"Do you want a new set or would you rather wait till your clothes are finished? Then I would need to go and get the laundry before we can leave", Pittoo asked and shot Pit a look over his shoulder. The angel needed to think about it for a second, but then he shook his head.

"No, I think it's okay if I wear dark clothes for a change, then you don't need to rush", with this the topic seemed to be finished and Pittoo nodded, before he searched for some things that could fit Pit. There weren't much clothes left, normally he didn't need so many clothes in one week. So he found a violet T-Shirt with golden lining and a black ¾ jeans.

"Is that alright?", he asked and looked at Pit, while he gave the clothes to the angel. Pit glanced at them and frowned a little, but then he nodded. He agreed to wear dark clothes, but they still weren't his colors. But he couldn't back out now, this would be childish. Pit nodded and took the clothes, then both man started changing.

Pittoo changed from his work attire to the standard clothes, while Pit needed to change his full clothing. But they both were occupied in what they did, and so they ignored the other willingly.

"What do we do now?", Pit asked the young man and looked at him, after he finished dressing.

"We have enough time, so best is we take Hope and give the books back. Then we can buy a book over science and I hope it's enough for the knowledge part. After that we will make lunch and try to get the other items. The quicker we are, the sooner we will know if it works", he told him his plans and Pit nodded, they would be busy with that.

"Alright, I finished the remaining books, so we can give everything back. Expect for the book with the ritual to call Hermes of course", with those words Pit grabbed the backpack from the last day, they would need it to carry the books, especially when someone was occupied with Hope. Pit needed to wait with her when Pittoo brought the books back.

"Alright, then let's go", Pittoo grabbed some books and started to cram them into the backpack, Pit joined him right after. When they finished doing this, Pittoo took the leash and leashed Hope, so that they were ready now. But Pit hesitated when Pittoo opened the door. The other looked at him before he told what was on his mind: "Isn't it better when we take the sandwiches with us? We can eat them as lunch and don't need to go back just to eat something. Can't we take Hope with us when we search for the other things?".

Pittoo nodded, and went over to the kitchen. Pit shot him a questioned look when he saw that the human took a scissor from the drawer. "While we are at it, I will take a little pf the dog hair", he explained his actions, while coming back and getting on the knees to grab Hope. The dog shot him a curious look, but stood silent when Pittoo took some hair between his fingers and started to cut it.

"That should do it. I have coins here too. With this we already have 3 of the items. Feathers, the horn and the ash are left", Pittoo muttered, stood up and placed Hope's hair in a plastic bag. He shot Pit a look when he placed the bag on the desk: "When are you going to get the sandwiches?". Pittoo lifted one eyebrow and Pit blinked at the question.

"Oh! Sure!", he shouted when he jolted out of his thoughts and rushed over to the fridge. He took the lunch box out of it and put it into the backpack right on the books. Now they were ready for real and left the house, together with Hope. The little dog didn't mind that some of her hair was taken.

"First we should make a visit to the park. I saw some goose yesterday, I think those should pass as migrant bird.", Pittoo explained and Pit nodded again: "Alright! Then we have another item ready, it seems like we really are left with the horn, I hope the butcher can help". Pit smiled at Pittoo and the other returned it for a second, before he agreed, and they went to the park. Pit was sure he would be able to find the way in his sleep now.

 **OoOoO**

And he was right, it didn't take them long till they got to their destination. Like every time the park was filled with people and the sun covered the whole place in a warm, yellow light. Pit looked over the grass but couldn't find the goose Pittoo talked about.

"Where are the goose? At the pond?", he shot Pittoo a questioned look and the other nodded: "Yes, so let's go. I don't want to waste more time to this then needed". With those words the young man continued his way deeper into the park and on the same way they went yesterday.

Pit hurried to follow him and let Hope from the leash, so that the dog could play a little, when they took their walk to the pond. Pit watched the path and the meadow behind the trees that lined the trail, but he couldn't see many birds this time. This changed soon, when they came near the pond.

"How will we get the feathers? Do you want to catch a goose and rip the feather off?", Pit walked in front of Pittoo and turned around, while going backwards now, with his hands behind his head. The other rose an eyebrow when he saw this, but shook his head as answer: "I hope we will find some on the ground. Catching a goose can be harder than you think, but try your luck if you want".

Pittoo smirked and Pit's eyes started to shine when he heard the challenge. "Bet I can catch one?", he grinned and turned around again to walk normal now. He was very carefree today and Pittoo noticed that.

"Then, get it on. But don't hurt it, I can pass on getting in trouble because of a stupid bird", but still Pittoo somehow looked forward in watching Pit making a fool out of himself. Not that he ever saw him in another light, he was always a fool.

"I don't intend to hurt it! Expect for taking a feather from it. Who do you think I am? I definitely will be able to catch a bird", he solved bigger tasks in the past! Okay, he had some problems tracking down those stupid Hewdraw heads in the past. But that was a whole different situation! Gooses could never compare to a three-headed, flying snake.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop talking big and catch one. I will see what you can do with an untrained, wingless body", Pittoo only smirked and pointed to a pair of goose at the pond.

"You will see!", Pit pouted and looked at the birds. There were some brown ones with a white belly and a black head. He hoped that those were the right birds, at least they were definitely goose. Pittoo leashed Hope again, when Pit went over to the birds. He didn't want the little dog to startle the animals.

Pit ignored Pittoo's action, knowing that he watched him only to see him fail. Pittoo wasn't the only one who watched him, there were more people and some had noticed what he was about to do. There were enough people grumbling and nagging about his try to catch a goose. But they knew nothing, this feather was way more important than their tree hugging.

Pit couldn't see any feathers lying around either, so he had no other option, he needed to get it from the bird itself. He approached the goose and the birds started to watch him skeptically. He wasn't the first one trying to catch them. There were enough idiots thinking it was funny. Somehow it bugged Pit a little to let himself stoop to their level.

The angel brushed the backpack from his shoulders and grinned a little, when he took the lunchbox out of it. The moment he released one sandwich the goose forget their skepticism. He started to throw pieces in their direction, and they rushed over to get them. Their black beaks picked the bread from the ground and Pit sat himself down in the grass, while throwing one piece after the other to the birds. He made sure that they would come near him and changed his sit to a stance where he could jump forward in a swift move.

The goose tried not to come too near to him, but after some more pieces one came in his reach and then Pit acted. He jumped forward and managed to grab the bird by the neck. The goose started to scream and flapped its wings. It was stronger than he expected and so the goose pulled him over.

"Woah! Calm down!", Pit managed to get the body of the bird and restricted it from flapping its wings, then he let go of the neck so that he could pick a feather. The goose used the freedom of its head and started to attack his arms.

"Ouch!", Pit quickly plucked 2 feathers out, what made the goose more furious, and she even tried to attack his face. He needed to hurry, and so he pushed the goose away and tried to stood up. But the bird was a nasty one, instead of using its freedom to flee, it decided to attack and came after Pit.

"What the!? Are you stupid!? Go away!", the angel jumped back and tried to get distance between him and the goose. But the bird thought otherwise and chased after him.

"It's enough you stupid bitch, fuck off!", Pit widened his eyes when he heard that curse and one second later Pittoo was at his side. He held the backpack in his hand and hit it against the body of the attacking goose. The bird made a painful sound and Pit knew why, this hit with the books must have hurt a lot...

At least the bird let him go now and took a flight, not without quaking the shit out of them.

"Why did you do that?", Pit shot Pittoo an angry look, he didn't want the goose to be hurt. But the other had a stern expression on his face, and he knew something was up...

"We need to go, now! So get up and run!", with those words Pittoo grabbed his arm and pulled him on his feet, then he dashed forward and dragged him along.

"Pittoo! What's wrong!?", Pit looked at him confused, but run with him, as if he had a choice...

"The security card! She saw your action and came over. I can't risk you getting into trouble with such a person. What if they recognize you as a missing person? I don't know if your parents already informed the police about your disappearance and if she recognizes you we are in big trouble", Pittoo hissed at him and so both of them run over the grass field.

Pit looked back and saw that the guard rushed after them for some steps, but they were to far away. So she stopped after a little run and stood with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. This made him sigh in relief, and he looked forward to Pittoo again.

"We can stop running, she isn't following us anymore and... its getting harder to breath again", he informed the young man and Pittoo looked over his shoulder too. He saw the same like Pit and nodded, then they fell back into a trot before they stopped running.

"Are you alright?", worry could be heard in his voice when he saw that Pit had heavy breathing. But the other nodded, while trying to get some air in his system. It seemed like it was worse when he needed to rush so sudden.

"Y-Yeah, it gets better again. Just give me a minute...", he panted and placed his hands on his knees till it got easier to breath again. Then he looked up and hold the feathers into Pittoo's worried face. "I got them!", he grinned and a smirk flashed over Pittoo's face.

Yes, he had won!

"Yeah, point for you. Then let us go to the library now and try to rest a little. I forgot that your body is weak and maybe ill", Pittoo shouldered the backpack again and gave Hope a short look. The little dog was as cheerful as ever, it seemed like she loved that little race.

"It's alright. We had no other choice and yes, let's go", Pit nodded and so the three of them left the park to go to the library. They didn't rush anymore, and so they reached it after some time. But Pit was glad for the little rest the walk gave him.

"Wait here, I will bring the books back and get the one we need", with those words Pittoo pushed Hope's leash into Pits hand and the angel nodded. He sat down at the stairs, while Pittoo went into the house.

Pit looked at the little dog and petted his legs to invite her. Hope understood and followed his request, she jumped on his legs and cuddled up to the young man.

"Shihi, I will miss you Hope. But still, I hope everything will go well. Pittoo gets weaker every time... Dark Pit I mean, and... I don't want that. I want everything back to normal again. As much as I will miss you and Pittoo", he mumbled against her fur and scratched the little girl behind her ears. She played with those and looked at him curious.

"I know you can't understand me, but it's still nice to see that you listen", Pit smiled and the two of them waited for a little time longer. Till finally, Pittoo came out of the house again. His backpack was much smaller now, not filled up like it was about to explode and Pit was sure that it was much lighter now too.

"Did you get a book?", he asked with a smile on his face and stood up when the other came down the stairs.

"Yes, I think I got one that fits. It's about knowledge of science in the past, it should fit better than any book about the things we know now. So we are halfway through. Lets got to the butcher to get some flesh and maybe some horns too", Pittoo answered him and Pit nodded. This went so quickly now... if it worked, would this be the last day they would have together? It felt strange... he was happy and in the same time sad...

It seemed like Pittoo had the same thoughts and their eyes met. Pit tried to see any emotion in his red-brown eyes, but... like ever, there was nothing. Pittoo was a master in hiding his feelings and after he opened up to him so well yesterday, it made Pit feel down a little. The darker man didn't say a thing and continued his walk. Pit didn't know what to do and watched him go.

He wasn't sure if Pittoo would even notice that he didn't follow, but the other stopped and looked back. He shot him a questioned look, but then Pit could see a short, soft smile on his lips and Pittoo waved him with a swift move of his hand. Pit nodded and came after him, with Hope following along.

"Everything alright? Shouldn't you be glad that you can go back home so soon?", Pittoo looked at him when he caught up. Pit met his eyes, but then he lowered them a little.

"Uhm, yes. I am glad... but... at the same time really sad. I mean, I can see all my friends again, my lover and my goddess... but I will never see you again. I like you and I will miss you really much, I wish I could just take you with me", his eyes brightened up a bit by his last words. Wouldn't that be an option? Why couldn't Pittoo come with him? But the other only frowned and Pit's euphoria vanished again.

"I don't belong to your world Pit. Look how many troubles you have in my world and you don't need to fight to survive. I don't know if I could pull it off living in your world, not just because of the monsters, illnesses and the fights there. But because you live completely different and I can't be sure that you or your goddess take care of me. I'm only a human and... think about Dark Pit. What would he think if you took a human from a different world with you? Especially his copy. I don't think he would be glad to see that. You should be alright with having only one Pittoo around you, you don't need me or Dark Pit twice", he answered and his voice was weary. Pit lowered his head a little. He was right...

It was a quick decision, and he didn't think much about it, it just sounded really nice to take him with him. But Pittoo was right, what would happen if he met Dark Pit? Would both of them fight over him? As much as this would flatter Pit, it would end in total chaos.

"You're right. It wasn't a good idea, just a thought. It would make it easy for me, but not for you. Let's see if we can get everything and then... wen can still think about our goodbyes. And, uhm, you need to think about what you do with my body. I don't know if the human Pit will be strong enough to recover from me taking over. It can be that it will take some time till he will come back and... then you need to bring my body to a hospital or something like that...", that was right. What would happen to the humans soul? Would he be able to recover? Pit still couldn't feel a different soul staying together with him in this body. It felt like always. Like this body was his real one, it didn't feel like he took over, or he was sitting in a body that wasn't his. It was really strange.

"Let that be my problem, I will take care off that. I took care of you, your human self can't be worse", Pittoo grinned and Pit looked at him shocked. Till he noticed that Pittoo made fun of him, then he pouted his cheeks and hit him in a playful manner.

"I'm not bad! Let's go to the butcher now or do you want to take roots?", Pit grinned and fell in his typical restless stance, hopping from one foot to the other. Pittoo only rolled his eyes: "You're the one taking his time. But yeah, then let's go".

Pit could see a short smile flashing over his lips, and he grinned, then the two of them continued their way to the butcher. But they still didn't know if they should be glad or not about their progress.


	13. I don't want to be your Enemy

**Chapter 13:** I don't want to be your Enemy

They grew silent on the way to the butcher. Both of them had their own things they needed to think about and the time of their parting came near. If everything went well of course, but they hoped the best.

Pit still wasn't sure if his idea was so wrong, maybe taking Pittoo with him was, but what if he could manage to visit him sometimes? When Hermes knew the world he, or Lady Palutena, could help Pit to come here again and say hello. Maybe he could even use his angel-body for that? Then he could meet the human Pit too!

That would be awesome!

"Hey Pittoo! I thought about something!", he couldn't keep this to himself. He must tell it Pittoo, maybe he agreed to him?

"Tell me", the other only shot him a glance from the side and both of them stopped for the moment. Hope looked at them just as curious and sat down on the ground after some seconds.

"What if I can visit you? When Hermes comes to know this world he should be able to send me here sometimes. Even with my real body, then you can see me in my real handsomeness, not that this body doesn't have its good sides of course", Pit chuckled a little, but his real body was a lot more handsome, at least that was what he thought.

"I wouldn't mind you visiting here, but... aren't you a little too narcissistic? Hm... forget this question, your are dating your own copy", Pittoo rolled his eyes and deepened Pit's grin with that. Maybe he waaaas a little narcissistic? He didn't mind, he always thought that he was quite a boy, uhm, man... angel? You knew what he meant!

"Shihi, maybe? But alright! Then I will visit you aaand you will visit me in return too. I want to show you my life and my friends. I bet they want to meet you too, especially because you helped me out the best you could!", Pit shot him a big smile and a faint smirk was placed on Pittoo's lips.

"Alright, why not?", but Pittoo wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet all those people he saw in the game. They were nice and funny sure... but they were strangers to him and the thought of meeting angels and gods was a little... too much for a human to bear so easily.

Pit was an angel so practically he already met one, but he didn't have his wings or angel powers and not those big weapons he loved to use. Pittoo wasn't sure how he would react to all this, but... maybe he would see? His biggest thoughts were about Dark Pit... he was very sure that his other version wasn't fond of him and Pittoo could definitely pass on messing with a dark angel version of himself... he knew exactly where this would end.

Pit saw that the human was in thoughts and decided not to disrupt him, so the three of them continued their way without continuing the conversation. Pit was still confident in his idea, even if it could produce problems. He was very sure that everything would turn out smoothly. Pittoo would be a guest and nobody had the right to do something to him or question him. Especially because he would be a person from a different world, everyone would be tolerant.

Everyone? Maybe one person wouldn't care at the least... yeah alright, he could cause problems. Pit knew that, but nonetheless, he would hold him back, if needed he would give him a beating~

Heh... he knew who would get the beating in the end...

Pit shook his head and Pittoo shot him a confused look.

"Nothing! I just thought about something", Pit answered to the unspoken question and the other only shrugged his shoulders, then they continued their way... again. But this time they finally made it to their destination and the butcher's shop stood right before them. People went in and out, and Pit could smell the scent of different kind of meat.

"Uhm, should I wait here? I believe we aren't allowed to come in with a dog...", this time Pit thought for himself, and he was right.

"Yes, animals are never allowed in a grocery shop. I will be right back", Pittoo agreed and entered the shop, while Pit waited outside. He looked around and went over to a staircase that let to a house entrance, there the angel sat himself down and started to pet Hope a little.

"I'm curious if he will get everything we need. Flesh shouldn't be a problem, but the horns... maybe they will only have those if they slaughtered a ram some time before. But I don't really know how it works here. Everything is bought in those strange shops... nobody is keeping animals or runs a farm. It's still a really strange world for me, even after I got used to many things now.

Somehow I'm happy that I don't need to continue living here for longer, it's not a place worth living for to be true. But maybe they would think the same about my world. People tend to dislike changes and I think I'm the same, I like my home, my world and how things work there. I miss the gods...

Am I a little spoiled? Even as a captain of a whole army?

I would love to train again... and to fly again. Running around like this is tiring, even if I should be used to it. But it is still different if I only walk around with nothing to do or if I run around with my soldiers and need to fight monsters. I miss the action!", Pit got totally lost in his talk with Hope. Enough that he forget to check his surroundings.

"This kind of action is hard to get here I suppose. Maybe you should go to the army instead of working as a gardener? But you're a really strange guy and believe me, I never thought I would say that about someone other than Pittoo", the voice jolted him out of his thoughts the hard way.

Pit looked up with big eyes and met light brown ones. Blonde hair blew in the wind, and she wore a red colored dress.

"Viridi! Uhm, I-I, uhm, I only talked about a game I played! I thought about how it would be to be the main character from it. Fighting evil foes and such... while flying through the air and shooting at every moving thing. I, uhm... sometimes I tend to get lost in such thoughts, it's better than the real world, I guess...", Pit tried to make excuses and... he was relieved that something like that came to his mind. It wasn't all wrong if you thought about that he really was the main character from a game here...

"Hm, you definitely own a great imagination. Try not to get lost in it too much, you need to keep track of your surroundings, people could think that you are dense. Maybe you are~

But I can understand it somehow, if you really suffer from those problems at home. It's not unusual that you learned to escape it through your mind.

But why are you here? Where is Pittoo?", Viridi smiled at him and sat down beside him. Somehow Pit needed to return this smile, even when she made fun of him, but she was really nice too. Not that he really had those abuse problems or that his mind suffered from it, but her words would be nice if it was like that.

"It's tempting to get lost in it. My problems seem to vanish if I need to stand up against an enemy that tries to destroy the world. But you are right too, it must sound strange to other people when I talk to myself, or to Hope, like that. And Pittoo is at the butcher, he is buying some things we need.

Oh! And thank you soooo much again, for paying our grocery bills!", Pit gave her a big smile, but Viridi only shook her head and silenced him while putting a finger on his lips, while giving him an annoyed look.

"Silence you idiot! Nobody needs to know that. You are working as volunteer, that's all people need to know. But don't forget, I'm not doing this for free, give your best at work, and we are even", with those words she took the finger from Pit's lips and the young man nodded eagerly.

"I will! And alright, I will stay silent about this... sorry that I almost caused you problems", a sheepish grin left his lips and Viridi only waved her hand.

"Okay, okay! You didn't cause problems and you better keep it like that. I see what you can do tomorrow and don't get lost in your imagination then, or I will pull you out of it the hard way~", the young woman grinned and stood up again. But Pit got the thread... he knew exactly what she could do to let him pay!

"I will give my best! I swear!", he still grinned, even when he knew that she could give him hell and Viridi smirked at his answer. Then she told him her goodbyes and left the angel with her dog before Pittoo came back.

But the young man left the butcher just in time to see Viridis silhouette leaving Pit's place, after he looked around to find him. He frowned a little, but went over to Pit.

"What was Viridi doing here?", he growled. Somehow he didn't like the thought that she talked with Pit without him around. Pittoo knew just too well how naive Pit could be... he was sure that the little angel could blow everything, he was totally useless when it came to lying. Maybe that was the main point why Pittoo believed his story.

Pit would never be able to come up with something like that himself...

"Oh, she just talked with me. She got me when I was talking with Hope. But don't worry everything went well! Just... that she thinks that I'm a daydreamer now... but I don't mind as long as she doesn't know the truth", Pit told everything the moment Pittoo came back. Yes... he really was useless if it came to those things...

"You better be right... she can be a real pest if she starts to meddle with our affairs too much. If you are alone and you talk with someone try to chitchat. Then you can't get in trouble as long as you don't tell anyone about your situation", Pittoo still frowned at the thought that Pit almost blew everything up... he needed to be more careful. Damn it! He really hoped Pit convinced Viridi enough...

"Alright I will try. She really got me by surprise, I didn't reckon with her. Did you get everything?" Pit was sure that everything would turn out fine. So he came to the question that interested him a lot more, and he stood up, just to come over to Pittoo. A frown was placed on the young mans lips and Pit knew the answer.

"No, they don't have ram horns. I would need to give them an order for it and then I need to wait till they get them and this could take some time and... the price is just as high as on the shop we found online. There we don't need to wait as long, so we will buy them over the net. Still we need to wait till payday, I don't have enough money to buy it now.

At least I got the meat, we can burn it and keep the ash in a bag, then we only need to wait for the horns to arrive. Hope you don't mind some more days here, payday is Wednesday and then it could take two more days till the horns arrive", Pittoo still gave him the answer and a lot more. Pit didn't mind. So it could still take about a week till they knew if it would work? And then they would need to wait till Hermes got to their world. Pit didn't know how long that would take.

"It's alright. It's just one more week, then we can at least get used to the situation. That we will part again soon. Even if it isn't forever, hopefully", the young angel gave the other a soft smile and Pittoo nodded, then both of them decided to go back home. All those searches took them long enough, it was already afternoon.

"Hey, do you want to eat something? I totally forgot the sandwiches... man, I can't believe I forgot to eat", Pit chuckled and took the sandwiches out of the backpack. He opened the box and grabbed one toast. Then he held it in Pittoo's direction.

The young man shot him a skeptic look, what caused Pit to laugh, and he shook his head: "I will not feed you! If that is what you worry about!"

Pittoo growled when he heard that, snatched the sandwich out of Pit's hand and bit into it, without saying a word. Pit smiled cheerful and took another sandwich for himself to eat. With this they spend the rest of the way in silence, only eating their food.

 **OoOoO**

After they came back home the first thing they did was to store away the ingredients they had found till now. Only the horn was left, but they would need to burn the flesh outside, it would produce too much smoke if they burned it in the apartment. So for the time being Pittoo put it in the refrigerator.

"What do we do now?", Pit stuffed away the backpack after they emptied it and looked at the young man. Pittoo shot him a short look, before he took the leash off of Hope and hung it back up at the wall.

"Everything went back to normal now, so do what you want to do or sit on the bed and stare at the wall. I don't care", he huffed and took a book from the table. It was a normal roman, not the kind they read the whole time to hope for a clue how Pit could get back into his world.

"Why are you so mean again!? Did I do something wrong?", Pit shook his head confused and came over to the other. He sat down on the bed beside him. What the hell was wrong with Pittoo? It was strange that he acted like that again, after what happened yesterday...

"No. Just stay away from me...", he growled and moved away from him, in the direction of the wall. Now Pit was incredible confused, and he stared at Pittoo in disbelief.

"Why? Is it because I talked with Viridi? I already said that I'm sorry, she got me by surprise", Pit robbed over to him. He didn't think about leaving him be. Pittoo shot him a dangerous look when he saw that Pit came over even after he told him to stay away.

"Am I speaking Chinese!? I said stay away! It's not because of you! I just don't want to have you around me!", he snapped at him and even threw his book right into Pit's face. The other tried to avoid it by reflex, but his body wasn't as quick as he was used too and so the book still left a bruise right under one of his blue eyes.

"Ouch!", Pit fell back and held his hand against the bruised skin, that really hurt! He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away and gave Pittoo an angry stare.

"Why did you do that!? I only want to know why you act like that... is it so wrong that I want to know? I consider you my friend and it worries me if you behave like that!", he shouted and rubbed over the pain on his cheek. Pittoo only growled when he saw that he wouldn't be able to get rid of Pit so easily. Not anymore.

"We aren't friends! You are nothing more than a burden I need to take care off!", he snapped and glared at him. This was something that hit Pit hard. The whole time he had the feeling that they grew near each other, and he really thought that Pittoo liked him. That he was his friend now.

"Did you feel glad when you thought that I would be gone today? Do you hate it that you need to take care of me for some more days?", his voice was faint, was that the reason he acted like that now? Couldn't he at least held back some more days till he was gone? Was it really necessary to hurt him like that!?

Pittoo hesitated with his answer and stared into Pit's pained expression, before he finally replied: "Yes... I was glad when I thought about you gone".

Pit felt like he was about to choke... it pained so much to hear that, especially after he showed all those different signals.

"Then why... why did you act like that the whole time? Yesterday... and today when we talked about our goodbyes... why did it look like you were hurt!?", he couldn't believe that! He couldn't believe him!

"Because it hurts!", Pittoo couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want to say what he was about to say... he didn't want to talk about that, about him and... what he felt. Pit blinked at him in disbelief and... now he understood. He wasn't as naive and oblivious like before and... somehow it pained even more to know what would come now.

"It hurts when I think about being alone again... and at the same time I'm glad when you are gone, because everything will return to normal. Then... it will stop, all those things that happened and all those feelings that drive me crazy. I never felt like that before for someone, I feel like I'm going to explode if I need to bear that any longer!", Pittoo shouted and his breath was heavy, as if he did a sprint. Saying that was so incredible humiliating, and he hated it, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

That day yesterday was too much for him... he acted so foreign, and he felt like he wasn't himself anymore, even if... maybe he showed his true self for the first time in his life.

"I, uhm... I evoke feelings in you, you never felt before? Am I the first friend you have? Is it the first time that you act like that around someone because you never could open up to someone before?", Pit gulped a little and looked at Pittoo. That... was dangerous, he knew that. When Pittoo had those feelings then... he grew the same feelings as Dark Pit, and he would come to love him. Were that the feelings he didn't understand? Pittoo cared for him and this was too much for him to bear?

The young human clenched his fists and clicked his tongue in a disapproving sound. Pit knew that this was his form of saying yes.

"It's okay Pittoo... it's okay to feel like that. I, uhm... I don't know why it drives you crazy to open up to someone, but it's alright. Even if you have your reasons, it's not wrong to feel at ease at someones side...", Pit reassured him, or at least he tried to. He felt flattered by Pittoo's words, even if he hoped he would never come to love him. This would cause both of them unbearable pain.

"Maybe... but you will go. You will leave me. Why should I open up to you if you will just go and leave me behind?", Pittoo's voice was dark and faint, nothing more than a rough whisper, and he looked away. Pit felt his chest tighten, and he was right... Pittoo was right. He would go. Even if he could manage to visit him, he wouldn't be able to come by often enough. Pittoo would feel lonely... but...

"Maybe it's true... that I will go back to my world and I have no other choice than leave you behind. But never forget that this body here will not leave you. I don't know how my human self acts and how his character is, but if he is like me, then you will be able to be friends and you will be able to open up to him like you did to me. And I'm very sure that he will care for you a lot! I cared for Dark Pit too, even after he only wanted to kill me the whole time. When he started to help me with the Chaos Kin he grew into an important person for me. A friend, a brother and in the end a lover.

I can't promise that the same would happen for you too with this Pit, but... the chance that you will be friends is high!".

Pit shot the young man a look and their eyes met. Pittoo didn't know what he should think about that, but... yes, the chance was there. He still didn't feel comfortable with the thought and sighed dissatisfied.

"We will see... it was wrong of me to act like that", Pittoo mumbled and folded his arms. Pit shook his head in return: "It's alright. I think I can understand, but... I hope I don't need to go away anymore... it would be hard for me to find a new place to stay and I, uhm, I don't want to leave you either".

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. You know my attitude. I … would just worry if you run away", Pittoo admitted and shook his head. He still wasn't sure how this would turn out and if it was the right idea. But he couldn't just kick Pit out of the house like that.

Still, he fought with himself, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to held back the more those feelings grew. There was still something he didn't tell Pit, about yesterday and... he didn't intend to do so unless he was sure he wouldn't be able to suffocate this feeling any longer.

"Shihi, somehow I'm glad to hear that. Then... let's stop acting like that. If, uhm, you feel uncomfortable say it and I will see if I can stop causing this for you alright?", Pit shot him a smile and Pittoo nodded. It was the best they could do, wasn't it? Oh man, in what did he got himself into?

"Alright... do you want to continue looking Harry Potter? There are still some movies left". He was glad for the distraction, and he wasn't the only one.

"Sure! I can't wait to see what will happen!", Pit nodded eagerly and then the two of them started looking the movie and recovered from their little quarrel. They both rested on the bed, after they changed their clothes back to their sleeping attire. Pit petted Hope, like ever she joined them soon after they spend a little time in bed.

After some time the young angel felt Pittoo moving closer to him. He looked over his shoulder and shot him a questioning look. But the other only ignored him and placed his arm under his own head while he lay right behind him. Pit could feel a little tingle in his belly, but he tried to swallow it down and continued to watch the movie.

Now _he_ wasn't sure how this would end. Hopefully Pittoo could hold himself back till he got home again and, uhm... he wished the best for the human Pit after that~

But hey, he would have the best partner he could wish for in this world~

Pit really hoped that his human self would grow the same feelings to Pittoo like he had to Dark Pit, it would be amazing if they were partners in more than one world, and he would be giggling like crazy when he visited those two and saw that they got along.

"Hey Pittoo?", Pit shot the young man another look over his shoulder when he asked and ruby-red hold deep blue.

"What is?", Pittoo returned, before Pit gave the answer, or more like a second question: "Tomorrow is Sunday, what will we do then? Can we, uhm... go to this sea-life?", he was still curious, even when he didn't want to find his family anymore.

"It's a little too far for now. But... maybe a zoo is enough too?", they had one they could reach with the bus easily.

"Yes! That would be alright too!", Pit agreed happily and with that they made their plans for the next day and could continue watching the movie, while Pit needed to bear Pittoo being so near to him. Now he was the one going crazy!

Especially his body, what was more strange because this body never received Pittoo's touch before, but... the memories seemed to be enough. Not like he didn't already experience that...

Oh man, that was a hard trial...


	14. Fight for hope

**Chapter 14:** Fight for hope

Pit and Pittoo made a movie night and watched 3 films in a row. They always changed positions, because it got uncomfortable if they rested too long on one part of their body. At the end of the third movie, Pit lay on his belly, supported his arms with his elbows on the bed and rested his head in his hands. The white pajama wings showed on his back and gave him the angel-like look he was missing for so long.

Pittoo sat right beside him and had his legs folded, while he leaned back and rested on his stretched arms. He had only left the room for a short while to get their laundry back. So Pit could change into his white clothes the next day and wasn't forced to wear the dark dress any longer.

The movie almost finished, when Pit felt a hand on his back. He furrowed his brows and shot Pittoo a questioned look over his shoulder. It was then that he got caught by those ruby-red pools. Pit froze in place when he saw that Pittoo leaned over him and stared into his eyes. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, with their faces so close to each other.

His heart skipped a beat when he mentally prepared himself for what was about to come. He expected Pittoo to close the gap and steal a kiss from his lips like Dark Pit did so often. But nothing happened and Pit opened his eyes, just realizing that he had closed them.

"What did you think I would do?", a smirk was placed on Pittoo's lips and Pit felt his cheeks burn up. Yeah, what did he look forward to!? He shook his head and managed to push Pittoo's hand from his back.

"N-Nothing... what do you want?", Pit tried to brush this off his shoulders and stiffened those when he meet Pittoo's gaze again. He saw something flicker in his eyes and felt his heart skip another beat. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel like that...

"I only want you to remove the DVD, the movie is over now", Pittoo only returned with a grin and leaned back again, away from Pit. The angel sighed in relief, mentally. He would never make it... Pittoo would be his death if he continued like that!

"O-Okay", the young champion crawled down from the bed and rushed over to the recorder and removed the DVD from it. He put it back in its case and then returned to Pittoo's side. It was time to go to bed, wasn't it? Or would they stay awake longer now because tomorrow was Sunday?

"Hey Pit...", the angel looked up when he heard those words and shot Pittoo a questioned look. "What is?", he felt himself hesitate a little, but in the end Pit crawled back on the bed to the human's side.

"Do you want to cheat at Dark Pit that much?", this question run a chill down his spine, a really cold one and it got him by surprise. Pit stared at the other in disbelief, then he answered: "What? No! Never! How did you get that idea?".

He couldn't belief that the other even thought about such a thing. Was it... because of his behavior?

"Because you thought I would kiss you... and it looked like you enjoyed it, you even looked forward to it. Shouldn't you at least be opposed to the thought of someone other than your boyfriend kissing you?", Pittoo gave him a cold stare and Pit felt incredible guilty.

"That's mean! You set me up! I... I don't want anyone except Dark Pit to do those things to me. But... but I can't deny that I don't, uhm... feel something for you. It's just so hard, I know it's wrong, but it's there and w-when you act like that I don't know what to do anymore", he felt so incredible helpless and dirty to the core. It was bad enough that he knew that it was wrong, but now Pittoo even put salt in his open wound.

"There is only one thing you should do, you need to push me away. It's like you agree in touching you and then you can't blame me when I do so", Pittoo's words were cold but, his voice had a soft tone to it and it eased Pit a little. He thought that the other hated him for his doubtful actions. But it seemed like he... wanted to help him?

Pittoo just exposed to him what he felt and... he wanted to prepare Pit for something he could do and how he should react to it? So that nothing would happen...

"I...I will do so from now on. I will try my best. I don't want to be seen as a whore... ", he knew he wasn't a whore, because he would never allow anybody to touch him unless it was Dark Pit or... his counterpart in the human world: Pittoo.

"It's alright Pit. It is a hard situation for you too, I just don't want to do something to you we will both regret afterwards...", Pittoo's voice was faint and Pit looked at him with a shocked expression. The human averted his eyes and Pit could see a faint, red streak flashing over his cheeks. Did Pittoo really fear that he would do something to him!?

Then... his feelings were more serious than Pit thought they were...

"I... I will give my best to stop you before that happens... I, uhm, I promised Dark Pit that I would never do something with you. I never want to cheat at him no matter the reason", Pit took a deep breath and strengthened his determination.

Pittoo nodded, that was what he wanted to hear. He would hate to give in to his desires, he never felt like that to anyone before, so he had problems getting used to it and control it. He... always had problems controlling his emotions. That was why he was so cold and distant all the time... otherwise he knew he would lose control.

"Then let's go to bed now. I'm getting tired", it seemed like the topic was over for the black-haired man and Pit agreed to it. So both of them got to bed, occupying their space and Pit turned off the light. He cuddled up to his pillow and closed his eyes. He expected Hope to crawl up to him and pressing her body against his chest.

But nothing happened, it seemed like she already fell asleep before they got to bed. So Pit tried to fall asleep without the help of the little girl. It was harder than usually, maybe because of everything that happened today. All those things occupied his mind... it was hard to not think about it.

After half an hour he was about to fell asleep, when he heard a rustle beside him. First he thought it was Hope conquering her usual space. But then he felt arms wrapping around his body and pulling him back against a strong chest. Pit's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened, while he felt his cheeks burning up when he looked back over his shoulder.

He couldn't see him, but he knew he was there, he could feel his breath against his cheek and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"A-Am I supposed to push you away now?", his voice was high-pitched, and he stuttered a little. He didn't know what to do, was this already too much? Or acceptable? Aside from the fact that his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

"Do what you think is right. I... just can't sleep", Pittoo mumbled against his ear and Pit felt another shiver running down his spine and his tongue glazing over his lips. His breath sped up a little but... he couldn't bring himself to push Pittoo away now. So he took another deep breath and nodded.

"I-It's alright...", he whispered and felt Pittoo cuddle up to him even more. Yeah... maybe it was alright, as long as he didn't try anything. But... how was he supposed to sleep now!?

Pittoo fell asleep rather quickly, but Pit couldn't manage to follow him into sleep for more than two hours...

Damn, he felt like a teen...

 **OoOoO**

This time he woke up rather roughly, maybe because he fought against his nervousness the whole time. Pit blinked against the bright light, then he jumped on his feet. This time he could pass to get grabbed by Pittoo again, he would never be able to hold back now...

"You took your time... did something happen?", the question came from some steps away and Pit turned in the direction of the voice. Dark Pit stood there and had his arms crossed. He looked at his counterpart skeptically.

"Uhm...", Pit didn't want to tell him, but he knew he would never be able to lie to him. Even if Pittoo would grow green because of envy... or red from anger. His eyes already showed their deep color when he scanned him with those. Pit fluttered with his wings, showing his uneasiness.

"Say it. I know something is up. Did you do something with him?", his voice was calm, but this made it even harder for Pit. He knew it was only a facade. But now he couldn't stay silent any longer, and he shook his head eagerly: "No! I didn't do anything with him! It's just... uhm, he... he starts to feel something for me... and he has problems controlling himself. I, uhm, I need to hold him back. I promised you that I will never do something with him, I intend to keep that promise!".

"Come here...", Dark Pit's order caught him a little off-guard, and he blinked at him confused. Pit hesitated for a second, but then he followed his words and came over to the black angel. Pittoo laid one hand on his soft cheeks and Pit could feel his thumb caressing the skin, before he moved closer and pulled the white angel against his body. Just to capture him with a soft kiss. Pit felt those smooth lips on his own and returned the motion, till Pittoo parted the kiss again.

"It's hard, isn't it? That you need to keep him on distance. I know you don't like that. You didn't even want to keep me at bay when I forced myself on you in the past. No matter how much it irritated you. I can't do much to help you and I fear it will only worsen Pittoo's feelings for you and his control over them if we sleep together, especially when he witnesses it.

I really hate the thought of you doing something with another man, or any other person, even if it is practically me. But it doesn't taint your real body and I know your soul will always come back to me, no matter what happens. You are mine and this will never change, I will never let it change. So if it gets too hard for you to shove him away or if you feel like it will be dangerous for you, then it's okay if you give in.

I would hate it even more if somethings happens, and he rapes you or such things... I will never allow him to hurt you. Even... if I can't do much at the moment...", Pittoo clicked his tongue in annoyance, and held Pit's blue eyes. His lighter part couldn't believe what he just heard, but... somehow it calmed him a little. He still didn't want to do anything with Pittoo, but now he knew that Dark Pit wouldn't blame or even hate him if something happened.

"Thank you Pittoo. For trusting me that much, I would never turn my back on you. I am yours and your are mine. Nothing feels as right. I will try my best, but I'm relieved that I know you will not hate me if something happens", he mumbled and cuddled up to Dark Pit. The white angel rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back.

"I don't think I could ever hate you... even if I can get very angry sometimes. So don't worry about that. I'm glad that you are so honest, then I know everything will be alright and you would never keep a secret from me...", not that he would mind a secret here or there. He had his own too... but Pit wasn't really good at keeping secrets. The white angel looked up and into his eyes.

"Then, uhm... you should tell me the truth too Pittoo. What is going on in our world? So many days passed since I got lost and I know that Lady Palutena would turn every rock to get me back. I, uhm, I can't really believe that nothing is happening on your side.

It's more like... you don't know what's going on. Isn't it like that? You are unconscious since I'm gone. Please, tell me the truth". Pit begged him with his blue eyes and worry drowned them. It made Dark Pit's heart ache... his little angel could be so naive at times and then... so incredible sharp at others.

"So you knew all along?", he bit his bottom lip when he told those words. Pit felt tears forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Dark Pit was only unconscious, he wasn't dead? Right? His soul was here and had its form, so he couldn't be dead it was impossible...

"I... uhm, I suspected it since the last night. It was too strange that you couldn't tell me anything the whole time and when you told me that you felt weaker because of my absence I feared that you could be unconscious the whole time, like before...

I really hope your body is alright and that you will recover the moment I come back. But, you are growing weaker what means that we need to hurry. I... I couldn't live without you Pittoo", he whispered the last words and it was hard suppressing the tears, even his voice started to shake.

He felt Dark Pit's arms tightening around him and pressing his body more against the other. They... both feared the same, they both feared that he wouldn't survive long enough... but Dark Pit couldn't manage to choke out those worries. He didn't want to pain Pit even more.

"I will hang on. I promise you, I will be there when you come back. I will make it. Don't worry about me, I would never leave you alone. We are bounded through more than just blood, we will never be apart", he whispered against his ear and Pit felt his hand stroke his hair. It eased him a little, and he closed his eyes, before he nodded: "Alright... I believe you, I know that we will make it. The two of us, we will be back together soon. Only some more days... till we get the ram horns. Then we have everything for the ritual, and we can summon Hermes to bring me back. You need to hang on till then".

"I will. And... I will make you forget your worries for now. Enough talk, I want to claim what is mine", a smirk flashed over Dark Pit's lips, before he clashed those with Pit's again. And he was right, he would make him forget. Pit let go of his thoughts, when he complied with Pittoo's actions. They couldn't do it all the way, because of the problems they talked about. But it didn't stop the dark angel to enjoy the time with his little one: kissing, touching, playing and cuddling till it was over again and Pit woke up.

 **OoOoO**

"I thought you would never wake up..."

"What?", Pit blinked against the light and waited for some seconds till he grew used to it. Then he looked to the talking human who sat at the laptop and seemed concentrated on the display. But for now he looked back at him with a little smirk on his lips.

"You slept long, a little longer and I would need to wake you up. We were supposed to go to the zoo", Pittoo answered and closed the laptop before he stood up. Instead of Pit he was already fully dressed and the angel could see a finished backpack on the table behind him.

Even Hope was wandering around. She was a little restless because she knew that something was up. Especially because Pittoo made himself ready to go out.

"Uhm, sorry!", Pit jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes laying on the side of it. He was about to undress, when his gaze went over to Pittoo. A little helpless smile placed on his lips. The other only rolled his eyes, but turned around, so that Pit could change without the feeling of getting ogled from head to toe.

"It's alright. I assume you had a nice time with your angel", Pittoo only mumbled and Pit bit his bottom lip. Sure... he was just as envyious over Dark Pit like vice versa. But he couldn't do anything against it, they both needed to bear their feelings.

"Yeah... but I got some really bad news too...", it reminded him that Pittoo told him about his state. It made him worry like hell. Why couldn't he tell him sooner! He would have definitely worked harder to find a way back. Maybe he had found the things about Hermes way sooner then.

But for now he couldn't change it...

"What is it?", Pittoo turned around again after Pit finished changing and looked at him with a stern face. He noticed Pit's worried and sad face, something was definitely up.

"Dark Pit admitted that he is unconscious since my soul went missing. He lied to me the whole time... I know he didn't want me to worry about him, but I still don't like that he tried to keep this for himself. It still worries me very much, especially because I can see that he gets weaker over time. I... I really fear that everything will take too much time...", Pit bit his bottom lip, and he felt a suffocating feeling in his chest. He couldn't say what was on his mind, the thought of it was too heavy to bear. But Pittoo understood.

"We can try to talk with the zoo keeper about a ram horn... they have rams there and maybe they have horns or sell them from ones that died of age or because of an illness. Otherwise, I don't know how we can speed up the process. I really hope Dark Pit will hold on. I mean your souls meet every night, it should help to slow the process of weakening", he tried to reassure him, at least, with a little success and Pit nodded.

"Alright, it's all we can do for now. It must be enough and I'm ready now, let us go", he came over to the dark haired man and Pittoo nodded. They took Hope and the backpack, then they set off to the zoo.

They took the streetcar and arrived at the zoo in no time. It wasn't really a zoo, more like a wildlife park, but it was big enough and Pit liked the look of it. Pittoo paid their entrance fees, and they both got a little bag full of pellets for the deer and some other animals. Pit got a bag with corn too, for the birds on the enclosure. He wasn't really sure if he would feet them, because of what happened at the park. But when they made their way over to the big pond he couldn't help and feet the ducks and even the big carps with it until everything was gone.

"They aren't as nasty as the swans!", he laughed and threw more of the corn in, till the bag was empty.

"They are full, that's the difference. Try not to fall in, otherwise the carps will eat you", Pittoo only returned with a more than bored voice.

"They will not eat me! I'm way too big for that!", Pit turned around and crossed his arms. But when he saw Pittoo's face he started to pout: "Don't make fun of me!".

"Then don't believe everything I say", Pittoo only smirked and moved on. Pit opened his mouth and wanted to say something. But he only closed it again, huffed and ran after Pittoo.

Like before in the park the other looked around in hope that nobody recognized Pit. This place was way more risky than the park in town.

"Hey Pit"

"Hum?", Pit shot him a questioned look.

"Put your hood on your head. Otherwise, I fear that someone will recognize you. It's still risky, but better than nothing", Pittoo demanded and Pit understood what he meant. So he put the white hood on his head. Maybe it would have been better if he didn't wear his clothes today? He was happy when he could wear them again after so much time. But now it could raise the chances of him getting found out.

"Better?", Pit brushed his bangs back with his hand, until they vanished under the hood, and he looked at Pittoo. The human nodded and so the three of them continued their walk through the zoo.

They enjoyed looking at lynx, wolves, bears, meerkats, deer, boars, different, colorful birds and the bird of prey demonstration. Pit even got the lucky shot and an eagle came down right before him. He eyed him and jumped forward to the angel. Pit's eyes began to sparkle, but Pittoo got even more anxious because everyone looked at them, and so he was the party pooper and spook the eagle. He let it look like he felt uncomfortable with the big bird and the eagle flew back to his owner.

When they came to the rams they remembered their mission and searched for a keeper. They found one rather quickly, but sadly he couldn't help. He only told them that they should look at the shop at the entrance, because they sometimes sell horns of deceased animals.

"We have no luck like it seems... damn. It's so important to get those horns...", Pit sighed and Pittoo wasn't the best when it came to cheering someone up, but it often worked with Pit.

"Don't give up. I haven't seen horns at the shop, but we can ask them. Maybe they have them in their stock", and this time again, Pit looked at him and his eyes lit up. It was a small chance, but at least it was there.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the zoo, and we will look for the rams when we go", Pittoo told him and Pit agreed, he didn't want to spend this time with worries and sorrow.


	15. Resist

**Chapter 15:** Resist

"I wish somebody would be able to help us... there must be a way, I know it, but... I can't figure it out", Lady Palutena rubbed her temples and sighed. She felt fatigue, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone tried their best, or at least the ones that knew Pit well.

"I wish that a certain somebody would at least care about the situation! I mean Pit saved the earth and the realms of gods too. If Hades had succeeded his plan I swear he would have tried to rip his brother of his powers!", Viridi was furious after their visit in the realm of gods.

"I know Viridi. But I can understand him somehow, I mean he has so many things to take care off. He doesn't want to waste time to a small angel. Or two of them..."

"As if he hasn't enough time to move a finger for them! They deserve it! How can you be so soft with him!? I mean Pit could die anytime and it's the same for Pittoo too. You can't be satisfied with how Zeus acted!", Viridi couldn't understand why Palutena was okay with what Zeus said. In his eyes Pit had the same amount of importance like a human or an animal: Zero. He saw him only as a disposable underling of Palutena. And that even after he saved practically every living being in this world!

"I'm not satisfied in any way. But we aren't in a position to stand up against him. I don't want to get on his bad side, this wouldn't help Pit and Pittoo in the least...", Palutena closed here emerald eyes for a second, before she faced the blonde goddess. Viridi was just as strained as her.

Their days were long, and they even went to the underground and into the realm of souls. So that they could talk to Persephone and Charon. But both of them couldn't help them. Their hands were bound as long as they didn't know where Pit's soul was.

The only thing Palutena could do was keeping Pit's body safe and sound so that she could transfer his soul into him again when they got it back. But first they needed to get it back... the same goes for Dark Pit. His body grew weaker and it seemed like his state was caused because his soul started to leave his body some days after Pit's. Now it left his body completely and instead of Pit's his wandered around in the realm of souls. He wouldn't last forever there, even if Persephone had an eye on him. Souls got weaker if they couldn't find their place to rest and his soul was unable to rest as long as his other half was missing.

They even tried to transfer it back to Dark Pit's body, but somehow the soul rejected their tries. Persephone was sure it was because of Pit's missing soul, Pittoo's soul was in constant search for his other half, it felt that it would die after some time without it.

"I know... and I hate it. There is only one other chance we have... we need to ask Hermes. I think he is about to come back from his journey today. We need to catch him before he leaves again for the next years", Viridi agreed, but not without clenching her teeth a little. They even prayed to Atropos, the oldest of the Moirai, the goddess of fate. But there was no answer, they definitely thought the same thing as Zeus, he even forbid them to meddle with the Moirai because of such a small case. But for them it wasn't a small matter... Palutena was about to lose someone who was like a son to her, not that Zeus cared much for his own childs...

"Alright. Then let us visit him, he is our last hope, but a big one. Maybe he can find out where Pit's soul went, and then we can use his help or Persephone's help to get him back", Palutena nodded and so the two of them went to see Hermes.

 **OoOoO**

Viridi was right. Hermes really came back today. They visited his small home in the realm of gods and after Palutena knocked at the wooden frame door he opened it. Hermes still looked like a man in his best age, even after he lived several centuries. He had curly, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were rather shabby, they looked like old and outworn shepherd clothes. A long, brown scarf went over his chest, and he had a long crook in his hand. He wore brown boots too, but golden wings embellished them and the same goes for his cap. They weren't just decoration, they even moved and flapped sometimes. He could even fly with them and at an incredible fast speed. A big smile grew on his face when he saw Palutena: "Oh my! If these aren't Palutena and Viridi. What can I do for you two?".

"Hello Hermes, we need to talk with you because of a serious matter", Palutena greeted him with a smile on her face too and the young god let both of them in. Viridi looked over his small excuse of a house, no wonder he never spent longer then a day in it. It was not worth mentioning, it was small and looked like an old wood house from a human farmer.

"Perfect timing? I just came back, how was the uprising? It seems like everything is back to normal again?", instead of Palutena, Hermes was the one asking questions, after he offered his guests a seat on the wooden chairs. He sat down across them and looked curious. His whole gesture and facial expression were very familiar.

"Yes everything went well. Pit managed to beat Hades and saved the world. We are still fighting against some underworld monsters that broke free after Hades death and that is the cause of our problem now", Palutena started to talk. But she got interrupted by Hermes: "Oh, you want my help to catch those monsters and seal them back into the underworld? That's a job I did looong ago, I think I could be a little rusty at monster hunting".

The young god smirked a little and leaned back against the backrest.

"No, even if this would really help us. But our problem is bigger than that. Two of those beasts got their hands on Pit. One of them killed him and ripped him of his soul and the other snatched it and opened a vortex between worlds. Pit's soul went missing in this vortex, and we don't know how to get him back", Palutena started to tell Hermes everything about the fight, Dark Pit's failed try to save Pit and their efforts to find a way to get Pit's soul back. The god stayed silent this time and listened to everything she had to say.

"That's a hard case... his soul could be everywhere. It wouldn't be a problem to get it back, but first I need to know where he is. Searching in every possible world would last a century, his soul would be long dead before I found it. If I would at least know a little about the world he is in or could find a way to track him down I could make it in time... especially for Dark Pit's soul. It will not last more than some weeks until it will fade away and this would weaken Pit's soul too, like it sounds they are bounded to each other", he bit his bottom lip when he thought about everything. There were solutions, but they needed to find a way to make it happen.

"It's not good that Dark Pit's soul left his body... I could try to track Pit down with its help. But for this it would need to be back in his body, otherwise it isn't strong enough to connect to his other part. That it left the body is already a sign that it grows weaker, we need to strengthen it somehow, so that it can get back into its body. Give me some days to think about all that, I will visit the archive and search for some ways there. I will contact you when I found something. Try to get Dark Pit's body ready, to ease the transfer for his soul", Hermes ordered the two goddesses and finally there was some hope.

"Thank you, Hermes, I really hope everything will turn out. You are our last chance", Palutena felt a little relieved, but her whole heart was still full with sorrow. She met those strong, blue eyes and somehow it strengthened her hope. He would give his best, she could see it.

"I know and I will give my best. Who would I be when the god of journeys and worlds couldn't even get a soul back from another world? Leave it in my hand, even if the chance is dim, I will send out some of my underlings into the vortex, maybe they can track down the remaining trails of his soul", a smile grew on Hermes face and Palutena could only return it, after she nodded again: "I can't thank you enough. I will be in your debt if everything goes well".

"I'm sure that is a debt I would really like to have", his smile changed into a light grin and Viridi rolled her eyes. Yeah... every god flirted with Palutena. But it was a first for her to see that the beautiful goddess returned the gestures and gifted him a deep smile.

"Man! Now I know who Pit's father is~ No wonder you look so familiar and Palutena cares so much about that chicken", Viridi couldn't help but tease them a little and a grin flashed over her lips. Palutena looked at her surprised and even Hermes was silent for a second, before he bursted out into laughter.

"I have some sons and daughters, but I would definitely know if I had produced one with such a magnificent lady and an angel to begin with", he grinned and this time Palutena even had a slight red streak on her cheeks. That Viridi made fun was more than obvious, Pit wasn't a god or half god, not even near one. But Hermes was really similar to that little cinnamon roll.

"I think we should stop now, before this get spun too far", Palutena shook her head, but a soft smile flushed over her face. The other two smirked at the sign, it was nice to see her smile again. After she drowned in her sorrow for so long, even if it was only with a little joke.

The goddesses decided to stay a little longer at Hermes place, he was a pleasant company, and they helped him when he started to get to work.

 **OoOoO**

Pittoo and Pit enjoyed the rest of their day in the zoo, until they finished and decided to end it for now. They made their way back to the entrance and went into the shop there. They still had open questions because of the ram horns.

Pit watched around the shop and looked at different merchandise from the zoo, while Pittoo talked with the employee about the horns. Sadly they only had some antlers from bucks that shed them in winter. They rarely got ram horns, only when one in their herd died. They normally didn't feed ram to the wolves, bears or lynx and because they had no death in the last times there were no horns.

Pittoo sighed and looked at Pit, the angel enjoyed playing with a rubber snake and chuckled like a little child when he squeezed it in his hands.

"Pit they don't have horns...", this pulled the young man out of his play and the look he shot at Pittoo was more than sorrowful, but he only nodded and sighed deep. Pit placed the snake back on the table and came over.

"It's alright, we tried our best", he mumbled when he was at Pittoo's side, but the other only bit his bottom lip unsatisfied. He really wanted to help Pit, even if he didn't want him to leave... he couldn't force him to stay here, and he definitely couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"I will order the horns this night. This means that we are a little short on money till payday, but it's worth it", he reassured him and Pit felt a hand on his head, when Pittoo ruffled his hair. The angel shot him a surprised look, but started to smile again: "Alright! Thank you Pittoo".

"Then let us go back home. Work starts for you tomorrow, so we should see that we will be back in time. I don't want to oversleep", with this he gave him a soft push and Pit trotted out of the shop with Pittoo right behind him.

"I'm a little nervous because of tomorrow. I never worked as a gardener, I hope I will do everything right", Pit shot the other a look with a soft smile on his lips. But Pittoo only shook his head: "It will be alright. I'm sure Viridi will assign me to you, so that I can watch your work. You don't need to be nervous when you work together with me".

"I hope so! It will be fun with you around, I liked the work we did at the park the last time", this was already some days ago... the time flew by so quickly. How long was he here now? 5 days... that was longer then it felt and still long enough that they both started to feel something for one another...

Maybe it was fate playing its tricks. Bonding them together every time. Even here they looked exactly the same, just like twins and that without them being related to each other in any way. So it seemed like they were always two sides of a coin, only at ease when they were together.

"Mh, it was okay I think. But I'm not sure if it will be fun... with you", a mean smirk appeared on Pittoo's face.

"What do you mean with that?", Pit pouted his cheeks and crossed his arms, while shooting Pittoo an angry look. But he couldn't hold it for long and before the other could say something his angered face turned back into a grinning one.

"As if I would believe you", he turned around without waiting for an answer and placed his arms behind his head while following the path to the street bus. Pittoo only made an amused sound and followed him with Hope right behind.

 **OoOoO**

The two of them took the bus home and arrived at Pittoo's house in time. It wasn't too late and the sun was just about to set. She colored the sky in a deep orange and the shadows of the houses grew longer.

They went inside and Pit unleashed Hope while Pittoo put the food in her bowl. Pit didn't hesitate for long and made his way over to the wardrobe, where he received a towel.

"I will take a shower now", he informed Pittoo, before he rushed into the bathroom. He closed the door and brushed the clothes of his body. He couldn't wait to let the warm water pour over his body, he wanted a little distraction from today. Even if he smiled at Pittoo and said it was alright... all those failures pulled him down a little. He really hoped to get the horns a little quicker. He was really thankful for Pittoo that he decided to buy them now, even when they didn't have enough money.

Pit opened the shower and went inside, he turned on the water and waited till it was hot enough, before he let it pour over his body. The warm water felt nice on his skin, and he laid his head back to let it soak into his brown hair. He brushed his fingers through the soft bangs and hindered the water on getting into his eyes.

Pit placed his back against the wall and flinched a little when he felt the cold tiles, but after some time he grew used to it and closed his eyes, while the water poured over his shoulders and down his body into the sink.

He forgot the time and just enjoyed the water on his body. It felt like it washed away his sorrows and the pain. At least for the moment.

But a sound jerked him out of his relaxed state. It was the sound of the door. Oh no! He forgot to lock it up! His blue eyes flew open, and he looked at the silhouette standing in the door frame. Pittoo was looking at him, first a little worried, but when he took in his form under the shower something flickered in his eyes.

Pit didn't felt ashamed, but he felt a little hot because of how Pittoo ogled him. He was used to showing his naked form to others, especially in the bath or in his world in the hot springs. He definitely didn't bath in his work attire when he was at home. He had more problems with seeing others, or especially Pittoo, naked, because it aroused him...

"What is?", still, his question was a little faint, and he lowered his eyes. The situation was a little strange, but he didn't have the urge to cover himself up. To be true... he was sure he would have felt that urge when Pittoo saw him like this, but somehow it wasn't the case now when it happened.

"You are in here since one hour now and you didn't react to my call. I thought something was up, because of your health you know. But it seems like everything is fine", Pittoo answered his question, but he didn't leave him now.

"Uhm... sorry. I didn't know I'm in here for so long now. Do you want to shower now?", Pit opened the shower door and made a step outside. Their eyes met, and he was sure he could see a familiar hunger flickering in Pittoo's eyes when he let his gaze glide over his naked and wet body right before him. But soon it changed into confusion. Pit could definitely understand why Pittoo felt confused about his own thoughts right now. He wasn't used to getting aroused by the same-sex.

Pit quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He didn't want to push this any further. Otherwise, he would be sure he would regret it. Especially at the moment when Pittoo lost control and came over him.

"Pittoo?", he tried to jerk his attention away from his body and back to his self. It seemed like it worked, because Pittoo blinked and looked at his face again. His eyes still had this deep color and now they really had a red glimmer to it.

"Uhm, yeah... ", he only answered late and Pit nodded. Then the angel passed by the other and left him behind in the door frame. He could feel his gaze on his back, but he resisted the urge to met his eyes again. This was a very dangerous situation... and he was glad it happened today and not yesterday... it would have ended in a whole different situation otherwise.

Pit went over to the bed and sat down on it, after he heard the bathroom door getting closed and locked. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. What the hell did he just do!? That was really close... but maybe his confident acting saved him. Pittoo reacted way stronger when he submitted to him or got insecure.

"Still...way to close...", he mumbled to himself. His clothes were still in the bathroom... but he could live with that for now. He took a new pair of boxers out of the wardrobe and pulled it up his thighs, then he grabbed his nightgown and dressed up.

Pit played a little with Hope and turned the TV on, until he heard how the sound of the shower died down. Soon after that the door opened and Pittoo came out of it, he wore his boxer and dried his hair with...!

"Hey! What are you doing!? That's my hoodie!", Pit shouted and jumped on his feet, rushed over to Pittoo and ripped the hoodie out of his hands. But it was too late and the piece was completely drenched.

"It's your fault that I ended up in this situation. I didn't have a towel", Pittoo only growled and glided his fingers through the pitch-black hair. Little droplets of water dripped down on the floor. Leaving darker spots on the light brown laminate.

"Man... I didn't do it on purpose", Pit mumbled and made his way over to the chair and hung the wet hoodie over it. He couldn't hear the steps, but he soon felt a presence behind him and tensed up a little. He shot a look over his shoulder and met dark red eyes, freezing his breath in his lungs.

"I don't care... but this situation was really messed up", Pittoo's voice was husky and Pit turned around to face him. He couldn't bear having him in his back when he was like that. He wanted to say something, but the other interrupted him: "You left the door open and you took your time... as if you wanted to invite me in...".

Pit's eyes widened a little when he heard that, and he shook his head eagerly.

"I didn't want to invite you! I was in thoughts because of everything that happened! And I forgot to lock the door... ", he got a little quieter at the last sentence. Maybe it really looked like he intended to do this... but it was really just a chain of coincidences!

Pittoo closed the space between them when Pit tried to wiggle free, so that the angel tensed up again and met his eyes from beneath. But he didn't want to bend down now, it would only turn out worse. So he straightened up again... but it didn't help much. Pittoo was a little bigger, but right now he felt like a dark shadow lurking over him.

The human pushed him back and forced Pit onto the desk, right beside his laptop. Now Pit sat higher, but he still felt like he was about to be devoured by a carnivore.

"What are you doing? Stop that! I said I didn't do it on purpose!", Pit glowered at Pittoo and met his dark eyes. The other didn't make one step back and only returned his gaze.

"Like I said. I don't care. If something like this happens again I swear you are going to face the consequences. I will not take care of this myself again!", he snapped at him, then Pittoo turned around and went back to the bed, where he received his pajama.

Pit blinked confused and needed some seconds to understand what Pittoo just said. Then he felt his cheeks burn up. He still sat on that desk when he looked at Pittoo dressing up. There was no evidence of what he did just a second ago under the shower... but what he threw at him was evidence enough.

"I... uhm, I-I'm okay with helping out if something like this happens again because of me. B-But I will do it my way and... without your interference. I will not do something that I think is wrong...", Pit mumbled, and he felt his heartbeat speeding up again. He already thought about this option if he couldn't hold Pittoo back any longer. There was still more options than going all the way. That would be the last resort, and he would only do this when the underworld freezes over.

Pittoo finished dressing before he looked at Pit again. He was silent for some seconds, but then he clicked his tongue. He didn't really think about this, he only wanted to threaten Pit a little. But hell, when the angel was okay with that... he would think about it when it came to this again.

"Alright..."

But he swore... he wouldn't allow it to go that far again.


	16. Pain grows strong

**Chapter 16:** Pain grows strong

The rest of the evening was filled with thick air. Both of them rested on the bed and watched TV without saying a word to each other. They even had a little space between them. It was a very uncomfortable situation and Pit felt uneasy because of it. But it couldn't be helped, especially because Pittoo was as cold as before and held him on distance only with his vibes.

Maybe for now it was better like that? It seemed like the other was really angry about everything that happened. If he had just heard his call it wouldn't be like that now. Then he would have told him that everything was fine and Pittoo hadn't felt the urge to look after him, and then... everything took its course.

Pit sighed slowly and pulled the pillow between his arms, while he stared at the TV. Pittoo noticed that and shot him a short look, but otherwise ignored his behavior. Tomorrow was Pit's first day at work, just when they had such a fight going on... he hoped it would be better tomorrow and that they got along again.

Every day was an up and down... Pit never knew what the next day would bring them. He just hoped this carousel would end soon, he couldn't bear that any longer, and he wanted to get along with Pittoo. It was so damn complicated.

"Pittoo... can we talk again? I don't like it when you are so cold and... I don't want to stay silent the whole time, it's a strange feeling", he just needed to say something, even if he didn't really know what to say. The other pulled his attention away from the TV and looked at Pit.

"Since when did I forbid you to talk? Today at least... I'm not angry anymore. I don't care as long as such a thing doesn't happen again", he answered and leaned back against the wall, while his red-brown eyes rested on the lighter one.

Pit crawled up to him and cuddled the pillow while lying beside him, he returned his look and their eyes met again.

"I can't really promise that such a thing doesn't happen again. I mean I don't want it to happen, but it seems like we always end up like that...", Pit needed to be true and damn, it was definitely right. They always got in these strange situations. Maybe because they both had feelings for the other, that was always hard to suppress and the slightest things could turn out worse.

Pittoo clicked with his tongue when he heard that, but even he knew that Pit was right. It would be hard and maybe impossible to not have such a situation again. Not exactly the scene in the bath, but they had enough encounters now. They even slept in one bed, for most people this was enough to end up on top of each other... especially when they were head over heels.

Pit and Dark Pit were even siblings and that didn't stop them. But those two were a whole different issue, they weren't really siblings, more like one and the same, the light and the dark side of one person. Just coming to life or more like getting ripped apart and being an own consciousness. He didn't want to think about that.

"Let's try not to mess around with each other in any case", Pittoo grumbled and Pit opened his mouth, just to close it again without saying a thing. Alright, that really sounded way too wrong! But he knew that Pittoo used those words on purpose...

"Yeah, it would be better...", the angel answered at the end and pressed his head deeper into his blanket and the pillow against his chest. Now you could only see his head from the nose upwards. He still wasn't comfortable with this sort of topic. Normally it was Pittoo trying to avoid it, but it seems like the darker man slowly grew accustomed to his thoughts and feelings. Had he any other choice? Maybe he even wanted to talk about it. Pit knew that Pittoo was never one to beat around the bush.

The human looked down on the angel almost fully wrapped in his blanket and raised an eyebrow. "How old are you? You look like a little kid right now...", a small grin placed on Pittoo's lips and it grew deeper when he saw how Pit glowered at him from beneath. Those blue eyes were just as frightening as a cute baby rabbit.

"It's comfortable alright? So don't say a word...", Pit grumbled and only wrapped the blanket more around himself. Now he definitely looked like a burrito of some sort, and he didn't care at all!

"If you think so... ", Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders, and they continued watching TV just like that. But still... the human couldn't tear his eyes off this burrito angel right down at his feet. The corner of his mouth lifted a little, when he thought about something. Then he gave the unaware angel a little kick. The blanket ball he was wrapped in fell to the side and Pit widened his eyes a little when he ended up like a bug on its back.

"What to the underworld are you doing?", Pit complained and wiggled inside his blanket prison. Because he fell to the side, the end of the blanket entangled with his body and the pillow. The more he tried to get free the more the cover tightened around him. Even Pittoo needed to surpress his laughter when he saw this.

"That's not funny!", Pit felt totally embarrassed in this situation, but he needed to calm down, then he finally managed to break free from the prison and kicked the blanket off the bed in his anger. The pillow followed it right after. Then Pit turned around and glowered at Pittoo, a glint flickering in his blue eyes, before he dashed forward and crashed his body with Pittoo's, so that both mans ended up rolling over the bed.

"What the!?", Pittoo only shouted surprised before he had a furious angel over himself. He protected his body from his punches and grinned at the other. Pit pouted at first, but then he returned the grin, showing that he wasn't serious from the start, so they both ended up in a little playful quarrel with loud laughter and flying fists and feet.

In the middle of the fight Pittoo changed his actions and started to tickle Pit, finding out that the angel was incredible ticklish.

"Noo! Stop! Waah~", Pit couldn't stop but started to burst out in laughter, while he tried to wiggle free from Pittoo's hold. His hands seemed to be everywhere, and he couldn't find a chance to flee, so he was at his mercy. Pit started to tickle back, but he never got a good grip on the other and at some point in time he gave up.

"Please Pittoo! I can't! No more!" he still laughed and tried to protect his ticklish parts from those merciless hands. His breath was heavy and quick, it was then that Pittoo stopped in his actions and grinned at the breathless angel. Pit lay on his back and held one hand at his aching belly, while he tried to get some air in his system. He still laughed a little and fresh tears of joy run down his cheeks.

"Oh man! That was evil!", he laughed and took a deep breath until he regained his posture. He would say that was one of the greatest moments he had with Pittoo. The human let himself fall back in satisfaction and took a deep breath too. He wasn't as breathless as Pit, but still he needed some seconds to recover too.

" Childish... but still funny", Pittoo breathed and smiled. A smile that let Pit's heart tingle a little.

"Yes... but what's wrong with that?", he asked with a grin on his own face.

"Nothing I think".

They both rested a little, until they returned to their former positions. Just that Pit sat at Pittoo's side without the blanket and pillow now. But he used Pittoo's legs as such and rested his head against them, while they both continued watching TV and spend the rest of the evening like that, until they went to bed.

 **OoOoO**

"Hey Pit, wake up"

Pit grumbled and turned around, he wanted to sleep a little longer, he still felt tired. But someone started to shake his shoulder and so the angel slowly opened his eyes and blinked a little. The light was dim... not dazzling... not white.

"What...? Pittoo?", he asked confused, then he turned around and met those ruby red orbs. He was still sleepy and yawned, then he stretched his arms. It was strange that everything looked different from how he was used to.

"Why did the surroundings change? Where is the bright light?", he asked, his mind was still blurry, but he saw that the other furrowed his brow.

"Everything is normal, you sleepyhead, come wake up now, you need to get ready for work", Pittoo declared with an annoyed voice.

"Work? What work?", slowly Pit noticed that something was wrong. He furrowed his brows and screwed his eyes, until he opened them again and looked at Pittoo. Yes... it was Pittoo... the human Pittoo! Not Dark Pit!

"What!? Why!?", Pit jerked up in bed and stared at the room. It was Pittoo's room... it looked like ever, just lit by the small light on the nightstand instead of the bigger lights at the ceiling.

The darker man made some steps back and Pit looked at him confused.

"What is wrong Pit?", he asked and his voice showed his confusion just like his face. Pit stared at him flabbergasted and in shock. He needed to assimilate what was going on.

"Pittoo... Dark Pit... I haven't met him this night! It's the first time I didn't meet him! What if something happened? He got so weak over time, what if he is...", he wasn't able to choke those words out. It was too gruel, too unbearable, it would kill him...

"Stop Pit! Don't think any further. Maybe he just woke up? Maybe they found a way to heal his body or to cut your connection so that he is able to live even if your are dead or your soul isn't around", Pittoo tried to reassure him. It didn't need to mean that Dark Pit died... Pittoo hoped this just as much as Pit. Yeah, Dark Pit was his rival but... he could never bear seeing Pit in grief over his lover. He knew that Pit would never make it... he would face a total break down.

Pit looked at him and hope flickered in his eyes, but only for a short moment before sorrow drowned them again. He wanted to hope that, but the fear was incredible strong...

Pit held the hands before his face and bit his bottom lip to try to suppress the tears forming in his eyes. Yes, he would never make it without Dark Pit. The thought of him gone... he couldn't think about that, he couldn't face that, it was impossible...

"Maybe...", he choked out in an extremely faint voice, high from the sobbing that wanted to come out.

Pittoo felt helpless in this moment, he wanted to cheer him up, but he didn't know how. It was the worst case that could have happened. It could mean everything and that made it worse. Pit didn't know what was going on with his twin and the sorrow would make him go insane.

There was only one thing he could do right now, and so he sat down on the bed and pulled Pit into an embrace. Pittoo knew that he wanted Pit in his arms since some time now, but not like this... not when he mourned about his lover...

The angel couldn't hold back any longer when Pittoo pulled him in, he wrapped his arms around the other and started crying. Tears run down his cheeks, leaving a trail of salty water behind, while sobbing voices came out of his throat and took his breath away. He pressed his face into Pittoo's shoulder and soon they were drenched in tears.

The darker man let his hands stroke his back in an attempt to console him the best he could. One hand brushed into his hair and pressed his head more against his shoulder, helping the angel to let all the tears and sobbing out.

Pit always worried about Dark Pit's condition and this just gave him the rest. He knew that there was still a high chance that Dark Pit was alive, but the chance for him to be dead was just as great... it was horrible.

"Pit... if you want I can call Viridi and ask if I can take this day off... you don't need to go to work today. I will tell her something and ask if you can start working a little later", Pittoo whispered against the hazel-brown hair and caressed the back of his head while he did.

Pit only sobbed into his shoulder for some more seconds, then he started to take a deep breath and tried to swallow his tears down for now. He lifted his head and met Pittoo's worried and sad ones. His blue orbs were watery and red, but he still shook his head. Maybe it was better to not go today? But... it would only leave him with more time to think about all that. He wanted to go to work now, he was looking forward to it, and he hoped it would distract him from everything. He... he couldn't do a thing for Dark Pit right now... the only chance was to get those horns. Pittoo already ordered them, but they still needed to wait for the delivery.

"No... I-I want to go to work. I think the distraction will... be better...", he mumbled and his voice was husky from his crying.

Pittoo nodded as answer and slowly let go of Pit. He stood up, just to grab some tissues and returned to Pit's side. He gave the mourning angel the tissues and Pit wiped of his tears and blew his nose. He wanted to stand up now to get ready, but the moment he moved, Hope jumped onto the bed and run into his lap. She instantly cuddled up to him and started liking his salty hands.

Pittoo needed to smile at her attempt to console Pit and... it worked. A soft and sad smile formed on his lips when he started petting her.

Slowly both of them got up and Pittoo helped Pit getting ready for work. He made him a lunchbox while the angel was in the bath to brush his teeth and take care of his tear-stained face. Pittoo could still hear him sobbing in the bath, even when Pit tried to pull himself together.

After the angel came out he started to dress up into the attire Pittoo gave him. It was the same gardening cloth like he wore. Then he grabbed the lunchbox from the darker man and both of them left the house to go and meet Viridi.

 **OoOoO**

Pit was very gloomy and silent when they entered Viridi's van. Who could blame him?

The young woman turned around and greeted both mans: "Hey you two".

"Hey...", Pit answered, and he couldn't bring himself to a smile or his normally cheerful behavior. It didn't take Viridi long to see that something was up with her new employee.

"Everything alright?", she asked concerned. She didn't have much to do with those two except for them being her underlings, but still she cared when someone looked like a beaten puppy. Pit on the other side didn't really now what he should say. His blue, sorrowful eyes met Viridis brown ones and saw that her concerns were real.

But before the angel needed to choke anything out or even needed to think about what he could tell her and what not, Pittoo came to his help: "He isn't doing well right now. There was a discussion yesterday because of his situation and it still concerns him. But he wants to work today, a little distraction could be of help, I hope you don't mind."

Viridi nodded, normally she would insist that Pit talked for himself, but because of the current situation she let it slide.

"I'm sorry for that, but as long as he doesn't distract you too much I don't mind letting him start even when he isn't at his best. So Pit just do what you think you can manage and load all other things on this guy's shoulders", Viridi smirked and pointed at Pittoo, getting a groan from the young man.

But the whole situation grew a little smile on Pit's lips. It was nice to know that he didn't need to suffer alone and that people cared for him, even here in this world, so he nodded. He needed to pull himself together, or he wouldn't be able to help Dark Pit in his current state of mind.

There was enough time to mourn when he could be sure that his boyfriend was dead, as long as he wasn't then he couldn't waste time with wrong placed grief and should have hopes.

For now, he needed to try his best at work and support Pittoo till they got the horns and could do the ritual. It was the only think they could do right now.

"I will give my best Lady Viridi and I will try not to load too much on Pittoo's shoulders", he gave her a soft smile and Viridi looked at him a little surprised.

"Lady? I don't know if someone ever called me that seriously...", she was a small woman and sometimes she got called lady out of fun. But Pit wasn't making fun of her, she knew that. The angel on the other side got a little startled from his own fault, he couldn't just call her lady here, could he?

"I'm sorry!", he quickly managed to shout and got a little slap against his head from Pittoo, followed by a look that told him: "Don't be so dumb!"

"It's alright. I don't mind too much I think", Viridi only chuckled when she saw how those two acted with one another, then she turned around to face the wheel and started their drive to her garden center.

It was a nice little place, in the front was the shop were they sold fully grown plants and different gardening tools, the greenhouse in the back was full of flowers in different stages of their growth. Pit followed Pittoo and Viridi inside. They weren't alone here and got greeted from their co-workers. They all wore the same things and Viridi introduced Pit to the others.

The young man enjoyed the distraction and had no problem talking with the new people. His cheerful character came back after some time, and he had no problems making friends after a short while of chatting with the other workers.

Viridi let it slide as long as she checked on the work they had to do today. But as soon as she left her little office, the chatting was over. She assigned everyone to their different duties, and they needed to get to work.

Some of them went over to the little culture pallets and began culturing some new seeds. Others took care of the older flowers and watered, cleaned and fertilized them, as long as it was needed, while some of them got assigned to take care of the customers and sell flowers to them.

Pit and Pittoo, together with some other workers, were the last ones left. After everyone had their assignment, Viridi turned to the others. The older workers got assigned to take care of some orders for customer gardens. She gave them the keys and then finally she was left with the two boys.

"I will not let Pit work alone today so you two will come with me. We have still work left at the park and I want to finish it this day. So go, get your equipment while I get the car", she ordered them and left the center.

"Finally... took long enough. Come now you can take some of my things", Pittoo grabbed his arm and dragged Pit along with him. The angel blinked surprised, but had no other choice than to follow. The young man showed him over to some green metal lockers, and he opened the one with his name on it. Pit could see some spare clothes and different tools lying around. Pittoo grabbed a bucket and threw some things inside that would help them dig out flowers, cultivate the soil and plant new ones. Pit could recognize most of them from the day when he helped Pittoo in the park. So he knew that he needed to get some sticks, so Pittoo could pin the tools for cultivating the soil on them.

The angel looked around and found them placed against one of the walls, between different gray lockers. Half of them were open and contained many tools needed for different duties. Pit grabbed some sticks and returned to Pittoo, getting an approved look from the young man.

"You can hold them, I will take the bucket. Now we need to get back to Viridi", Pittoo explained, he took the bucket full of tools and locket his locker again, so that they could leave the greenhouse.

Viridi already awaited them with the truck. She had already opened the loading ramp and started getting the cc containers full of flowers into the truck.

Pit and Pittoo helped her with the remaining ones, then they fixated the flowers with nets around the containers and prevented those from rolling around with thick belts.

"Good, now go get some flower-soil and the wheelbarrow, so that we can start", she ordered them around and entered the car again. It seemed like she didn't want to help out in this awful drag. So Pittoo showed him where he could find the sacks, and they loaded many of them on the barrow, before they brought them back to the car and placed them inside. They repeated this until Pittoo was satisfied with the amount of flower soil bags.

"Finally, come let's go inside", Pittoo brushed the sweat from his forehead and closed the loading ramp. It was already getting hot, despite that the sun just started to get up.

"Alright, I can't wait for the work to begin", Pit grinned and followed Pittoo into the car.

It seemed like he forgot his sorrows for the moment and it lasted for the whole day. Pit was so occupied with work that the day finished way too quickly for his taste.

They had finally reached the end of the park and everything was nice and clean again, the new flowers beamed in their beautiful colors, and they were satisfied with their work. After that the hard workers returned to the garden center and took care of the truck and the equipment, before Viridi allowed the two boys to go home. It was the first time that Pit thought about why Pittoo was coming home so soon. He was a little tired, but he would be able to work longer without problems, Pittoo on the other hand seemed exhausted, and he was glad that they could go home.

"Hey Pittoo... all the others are still working, why are we allowed to go home now, and they aren't?", Pit asked while looking at the other. Pittoo frowned at the question.

"Because they are full time workers, I am a half time worker, so are you. There are reasons for that, but I don't want to talk about it. Come now, we need to get the bus", with this he changed the topic, but Pit was okay with it. He wouldn't force Pittoo to talk about something he didn't want to.

So his first day at work found its end.


	17. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 17:** The Sound of Silence

After they came home from work, Pittoo had the idea to use the time to go and burn the flesh. So they left for the country were they could burn it without any problems. They collected the ash and decided to use the rest of the time to enjoy a little walk out there, between young, growing wheat. After they returned home, they both spend the rest of the day with drowning in movies, series and even looking up some let's plays. Pit thought about looking up his game again, but he hesitated and decided that it would only worsen his mood. The pain and suffering from seeing Dark Pit would be as great as the longing to get back to his world and to his goddess and friends.

So Pittoo decided carefully what to look at and chose some funny and easy going media, so that Pit could cheer up a little. He wished he could do more for the other, but he wouldn't dare to use his sorrow to get closer to him. So the only options he had, was to be there as a friend, and he tried his best, even if he knew he wasn't very good at those things...

The next day just followed this routine. It was the second night where Pit didn't meet Dark Pit, and so he was just as down as the day before. Maybe even a little more because slowly it tugged hard at his hope.

So they went to work and Pit could take his mind off those things that bothered him so much. This time Viridi decided to let those two repot the saplings and ordered them to take care of the grown up plants that were ready to be sold. She got in a bigger order for hydrangea and primroses, so the two mans made those ready to be picked up.

After work, they went on a little walk with Hope, resting in the park and enjoying the warm sun while lying on the grass. It didn't distract Pit much from his thoughts, but it was still nice, until a sudden spring rain came up, and they needed to find shelter before they could return home.

The evening just went by like before, they welcomed the distraction of the movies until they could go to bed.

Wednesday was about to come and Pit hoped for that day to finally bring some hope and progress.

 **OoOoO**

But when he woke up this morning, there were no changes. No dream, just the merciless ceiling over his head, the light and Pittoo's soft wake up call. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he tried to suppress them but it was in vain. It was the third morning he woke up crying and slowly the felt so pathetic. Couldn't he do anything else than crying, preying and falling into despair?

"I'm sorry Pittoo...", he managed to choke out, while he rubbed the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"For what? I can understand you...", the young man held a tissue out to him and Pit grabbed it thankfully. It was a little softer than his hand and it wouldn't let his eyes turn as red. They were already strained enough...

"I..., it's just so pathetic. I'm supposed to be a fearless fighter and I have seen so many people die around me... why does it still hurt as much? I don't even know if he is really dead, it could even be that he just woke up... that they found a way for him to survive without me. And still here I am and I just can't brush this off, off me...", Pit sniffed and looked down at the blanket. He just... couldn't find the strength to stand up. Why was he so weak!? Why... did he feel so weak?

His deep, blue eyes widened a little, when he felt strong arms around him. The whole time Pittoo still tried to keep his distance, Pit knew why and so it surprised him a little that the other wasn't holding back any longer. Maybe... he couldn't? Just like him...

"Stop saying those stupid things. It's different when you mourn about someone so dear to you. It would be more of a surprise if it wouldn't affect you like that. So just accept it, there will be better days again, don't give up hope and I swear... that coming out of my mouth isn't just a saying", Pittoo clicked his tongue, and he really managed to get a little chuckle from the suffering angel.

"I believe you, that's so totally not like you. But... you know Pittoo, you are very smart. Even if you think you aren't good with others you always do the right thing", Pit returned the hug and leaned against the embrace that was like a solid rock in this roaring sea.

"Hm... your words...", Pittoo only mumbled. He knew it wasn't right, but nothing in this world could force him to let Pit go right now. He just came onto the bed and held him, not like a friend would do, he knew that... but he didn't care and Pit didn't push him away.

They stayed like this for something that felt like hours.

Until Pit recovered enough to softly push Pittoo away a little.

"Uhm, shouldn't we go to work?", he asked in a faint voice. Right... Viridi would wait for them if they wouldn't get ready, but...

"Not today. I will call her. You should get up and into the bath, you look ugly with those red eyes and white face. The ram horn will be delivered today, we have some things to look up and a ritual to prepare. It's time to get you back home... and back into those arms you really belong into", the last sentence was merely a whisper, but Pit understood it. He knew that Pittoo fought the whole time with himself and that it got harder and harder for him, especially with the angel being in this kind of mood.

His words made him sad but in the same time... incredible happy, and he could feel the strength coming back into his body... it lit his mood like a white flame. Finally! Finally, he would be able to return!

"I, uhm... I will do so", Pit hesitated a little, he didn't want to look to happy about returning home but... he would lie to himself and everyone if he did as if he wasn't affected by it.

"Yeah, yeah, just go you idiot", Pittoo growled with a grin on his face. Why did he even try to lie in the first place? Of course Pittoo instantly saw through him. So Pit nodded and jumped on his feed to make his way into the bath, while Pittoo grabbed his mobile phone and canceled the work for today. He already made enough hours this month and so it wasn't a big deal. Viridi wished well for Pit's being and hung up.

With this done the black-haired man grabbed the book with the ritual and began reading. They could at least prepare everything until the ram horns came, and they could start burning the things. So Pittoo placed the book down on the table and got a piece of coal to begin drawing the symbols down.

It wasn't something unfamiliar, at least he had seen many of those symbols in the books they read the last week. Most of them symbolized elements, the cardinal directions or different things.

"Man... all those things will smell like rotten shit when they get burned...", he growled annoyed. But they had no other choice, he would need to burn those things here, at least he wouldn't need a big flame or burn everything, just parts of the items.

But first he needed to take care of the smoke alarm, but that was easy enough, he took it off the ceiling and removed the battery, when he was done with that Pit finally came out of the bath. He went over to the young man and looked at the symbols on the desk.

It was always a seduction for Pittoo when the other came out of the bath, having the exact same smell of shampoo like he did, so he made some steps back.

"And, everything right?", the darker man asked with a grin on his face, while Pit studied the symbols and the whole drawing.

"It looks alright, I really hope it will help", he answered with a smile and turned around. The items were already placed at their places and a little bowl stood in the middle where everything would be burned in. Just the ram horns left...

"So it seems like we need to wait now", Pit muttered and went over to the bed again. It seemed like watching TV was the best medium to kill time.

"Yes... but we can go for a walk later", Pittoo suggested, before he followed Pit onto the bed and rested down beside him. He turned on the TV and both mans shot the other a glance. Pit really looked better now, he had more color and hope glimmered in his blue eyes.

Apropos Hope, the dog felt left out and jumped onto the bed, just to cuddle up at Pit and staring at her owner in the same time. Pittoo's eyes narrowed a little at the small dog. She knew exactly that he would wish to swap places.

Pit chuckled when he saw that little stare fight, then he cuddled up to Hope too and grinned at Pittoo, getting an annoyed huff from the man.

The angel only smirked, then he let go of Hope, just to tackle Pittoo the next moment, catching him totally off-guard.

"What the!?", the young man groaned when he felt the others weight on himself. Pit rolled right over him and came down on the other side, lying on his back now. He had a big smile on his face.

"If you want to cuddle up just do it. I mean... maybe there is no other chance, wouldn't you regret not doing it?", the angel only beamed at him and after 2 days it was the first time he saw him smile like that.

"I will make you regret if you do this again...", the man only growled as answer and rolled to the side, showing Pit his back. As if he would let himself get manipulated like that... but...

Pittoo looked back at Pit and a little, evil grin grew on his face. This moment Pit really regretted doing that, Pittoo was up to something!

Before the angel could do anything, the darker man rolled over and buried his body under his own.

"Uf!" Pit groaned when he felt the weight on his body, but it vanished as soon as Pittoo lifted his body up again. In the next second Pit found himself pinned to the bed. Having Pittoo's hands on his wrists and his knees on his legs.

"You mean I can do everything I want, just because you're going? What If I make you mine before that happens?", the grin on his face vanished and Pittoo looked seriously at the dumbfounded angel.

"That's not what I meant!", Pit managed to shout out when he finally got his voice back. But his cheeks were red to his ears... why the hell was he so direct now!?

"Than you should be more careful with your words. How often do I need to tell you that?", he growled at him and Pit gulped at the sight.

"I... I'm sorry?"

There was no chance for him to say more...

Because Pittoo leaned down and closed his lips with his own.

Pit's eyes widened in shock, when he felt those soft, warm lips, and he stared right into deep red-brown orbs. Pittoo studied his face while he pressed his mouth more on Pit's. He was a little overwhelmed by it, he felt like he would drown in that taste and those sinful lips.

He wanted more...

But he pulled himself out of his thought and parted their lips. Still staring in those confused, blue orbs that looked like the sky was caught in them. Pit couldn't really do anything, he felt guilty for... feeling good.

"Now you can be sorry", Pittoo groaned softly against his lips.

Pit tried not to shiver in pleasure when he heard that. Damn! Why was he caught so off-guard?

"I... It's alright, I think. As long as you don't do more", Pit's voice was nothing more than a whisper and it made it even harder for Pittoo to resist. He bit his bottom lip and growled, before he let go of Pit and get some distance between them.

He had almost lost himself right now...

And still, there was no regret, just that strong feeling of... wanting more.

Pit slowly stood up and let his finger brush over his lips. He... he should feel wrong, it should have felt wrong... but... it just felt good. It was making him even more confused, and he hoped Dark Pit could forgive him... he knew he would, but that didn't make it any better.

Pit just didn't want to think about, that maybe, there was no reason for guilt... anymore.

"Let's continue watching TV", Pittoo was the one breaking the silence and Pit looked up, meeting those beautiful eyes a second time. He nodded, they both didn't want to talk about what happened and... they didn't want to return to being distant. Pit wouldn't be able to bear it and Pittoo... feared he felt the same.

So they ended up beside one another again, always glancing over to the other one, while watching TV with Hope between them.

 **OoOoO**

They continued watching TV for some time, till Pit started to get fidgety. He wanted to do something, the horns would come soon, and he couldn't wait any longer.

His gaze went to Pittoo, who observed him the whole time. Not just now, but even when they watched TV, all the time since that kiss. Pit knew that the man wanted to do more, that he had the urge to do more, but he was glad he didn't give in. Pit... wasn't sure if he could push him away now. There was a huge chaos in his mind, and he wasn't himself at the moment. Maybe that was the reason, why he allowed that kiss to happen and that he...enjoyed it. He still didn't like the thought of enjoying that kiss, he definitely wasn't allowed to feel like that.

Pit shook his head a little and sat up in bed.

"Pittoo, can we go for a walk? I think I, uhm, need to get my head free I think... there are so many thoughts it's full of chaos and it's driving me crazy", he couldn't rest with his state of mind. Full of worry, sorrow, grief, guilt and all the rest. He hated it. He hated feeling like this!

"Sure Pit... do you regret it? I shouldn't make use of this situation... it was wrong doing that to you...", Pittoo had the same worries as him it seemed. He felt just as guilty for doing that, he knew that he totally took advantage from Pit's current mood.

Sure it happened in the flow of the situation, they both didn't intend to do that, but still, it was wrong, Pit already belonged to a different person.

"It's alright Pittoo... I mean I already talked with … Dark Pit about the situation, before... everything happened. He was alright with it, as long as it is only with you and he told me he would worry all the more when I blocked you off all the time. I mean... he wasn't able to suppress his feelings in the past, and he was sure you would be the same. That when I push you away, you will someday explode and force yourself on me", Pit put his legs over the bed and stared down at his knees. It was strange talking with Pittoo about those things. The other had feelings for him, and he sure didn't like what he heard. Pit knew he was right when he heard the clicking of the tongue.

"Did he do that to you? Did he force himself on you?", Pittoo's voice was dark and yeah... he blamed Dark Pit for doing that, even if he could understand him. He was at the same situation right now, not knowing if he would be able to hold himself back. But still, hearing that made him angry.

"Only in the past, at the beginning. I mean, he almost went crazy when he had all those feelings for me. He couldn't understand it, and he thought it would stop if he, uhm, just satisfied his urge. He didn't do it all the way, he couldn't. At some point he understood that those feelings wouldn't go away, the other way around, they grew stronger and stronger the more he was around me. Dark Pit isn't the best in controlling himself, especially his feelings. Someday he just told me everything... at that time I was really torn apart. I grew anxious of him, after he did all that to me, but in the same time I knew I just couldn't live without him. Somehow we came together and from that day on it got better day after day and I grew just as infatuated to him like he to me", Pit lifted his head and returned Pittoo's gaze. The other felt really strange about hearing all those things. He could totally understand Dark Pit, because of what happened to him right now. But in the same time he was incredible envious, he wanted Pit to feel the same for him. Pittoo knew that would never happen. Not this Pit at least and the other... he didn't know the other.

Everything would be back to zero when Pit went back, and he was here taking care of his human self. Pittoo didn't really know how he should manage that. The thought of it made him feel helpless. He wanted this Pit, the angel Pit... not that human. He wasn't even sure if the human one would be the same or would feel the same as the angel.

"Let's go on a walk...", Pittoo grumbled, he didn't want to hear more and Pit understood it. He would feel the same if he was in this situation. He only needed to think about what he would feel when Pittoo had a boy- or a girlfriend. Or even worse, if Dark Pit would love someone else. He would go crazy...

"Alright...", Pit nodded in agreement and so both mans stood up from the bed. Pit received Hopes leash and leashed her. Then they both went on the walk, without talking much to each other. They both had so many things on their mind. Pit didn't even know on what he should concentrate his mind. On Dark Pit, on Pittoo, on the ritual and the chance to go back to his world. Would everything be the same? Was Dark Pit alive? Would he greet him like nothing ever happened? Or... would there be a gap in his heart that nothing would ever be able to close again...

If that happened, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't beg Hermes to take him back to Pittoo...

He would visit Lady Palutena and the other as often as he could but... he wouldn't be able to live without Pittoo. Especially with all the surrounding things reminding him of his loss every second of his live.

Somehow Pit wished that moment back... the moment of the kiss. Nothing else mattered, it was the first time he didn't have any thoughts. His mind was just blank when he felt Pittoo's lips on his own. It was blank and in the same time filled with pink clouds...

He knew it was wrong to think that, but he couldn't help it. His mind wanted that feeling back, that feeling of being at ease and forgetting every problem in the world. Even if it only lasted for one second.

The walk was even more straining and Pit regretted it a little. The silence was thick around them and filled the air. It was an incredible uncomfortable feeling. Pit wished to turn back time, he wished he wouldn't have told Pittoo about Dark Pit. He knew his behavior right now was because he felt angry and envious about the dark angel, and he didn't want to let it out at him. Pit was already punished enough with everything that happened around him.

The angel was glad when they finally got back but...

He paralyzed when he saw a man with a parcel in front of the door.

Both man looked at each other in the same time, then they started to run over to their house. The man wanted to ring the bell, but when he heard someone running in his direction he turned around.

"Oh, can it be that you waited for this? Uhm, it's addressed to a Mr. Engel", the man looked at the address and then back to the two man. Pittoo nodded quickly: "Yes, that's my name".

He took the parcel and placed a sign on the device of the postman, then Pittoo checked the address and made sure that it was the thing they waited for. Not that there was any other parcel he had bought.

"And is it the right one?", Pit managed to catch up to him. Pittoo was a lot quicker than he, but Pit was sure it was because of his body. He wasn't in the best condition.

"Yes, it is the one we were waiting for", Pittoo answered him and hold the parcel in his direction, so that Pit could read the information on it.

"Yes! Then we can start! Oh my god! I can't wait for it!", glee was taking over the sorrowful angel. Now all his questions would be answered, and he could finally return home! Back to the side of his goddess and hopefully back to the side of his lover too!

"Then let's go inside and prepare everything. Time to send you back home", the darker man told him and opened the door, so that the three of them could enter. Pit's glee went a little down after hearing those words from Pittoo. He knew the other was hurt... not because he wanted to go home, but because he was about to leave him now.

But they both knew the time would come and now it was here. It would always hurt, no matter if he left now or in a week. Maybe then, it would hurt even more.

So the mans went upstairs into Pittoo's room, so that they could finally begin the ritual. Pit hoped so much that it would work and that Hermes would come, that he would hear them in another realm. He hoped the best, what else could he do?


	18. The Ritual

**Chapter 18:** The Ritual

After receiving the ram horns, they both entered Pittoo's home and Pit closed the door behind them. Pittoo made his way to the table, were the ritual was already half finished. He placed the parcel beside it and took a knife out of the drawer, so that he could open the small card box.

Pit on the other side took care of Hope and hung the leash back on the hook. Then he made his way over to the man who received the horn from the box. There they were, real ram horns, that was what they waited for.

"Then we can finally begin doing the ritual", Pit whispered and took place beside Pittoo, looking at the horns. The other nodded and opened the book at the page for the ritual.

"Open up the window, so that the smoke can get out. I don't think people will mind much", Pittoo ordered the angel and Pit followed it. He opened the window and returned to Pittoo's side.

The other took the knife again and started to scrape at the horns, so that some small horn shavings fell on the table, he gathered those and placed them at their spot in the magic cycle.

"First we need to use the ash and the olive branch and burn it inside the small cup, till the fire burned it down and only embers remain. Then we need to burn the other ingredients one after the other inside the ember and say those words. I think you do the talking and I will burn the things", Pittoo explained and showed the book to him, showed him the things he needed to quote.

"Alright, I know those words, it's familiar to me, so I will be able to pronounce them right", Pit agreed to Pittoo's words and took the book, so that he could start chanting the words. Pittoo on the other hand placed the ash and the branch inside the bowl and lit up a matchstick to start the fire.

It smelled and the branch produced a smoke that stung in their eyes. Good that he removed the fire alarm beforehand, so that the smoke could vanish through the window and wouldn't start the alarm.

Pit continued chanting, while the young man waited till the branch burned down and only some embers remained in the bowl, then he started burning the ingredients in it: First the feathers, second the hair, third the horn shavings, fourth a page from the book and last he threw the coin in it.

The coin shouldn't burn and it wouldn't melt in the warm ember, it was used to help Hermes find his way to the place he was summoned to.

When the coin started to glimmer, Pit finished his chanting and both man awaited Hermes arrival with anticipation. Pit looked around, but... nothing happened.

Suddenly Pittoo backed off from the cup and Pit looked at him confused, then he saw why the other reacted like that. The ember in the bowl turned white. Not the ash, but the red glimmering ember itself. Then a really small explosion happened and the ash got scattered over the table.

"What the...", the human choke out surprised, he wasn't really sure if anything would happen, he expected Hermes to appear out of nothing, but not that the fire in the cub got its own life.

They both stared at the cup and anticipated more to happen, but after the explosion the ember started to die out, nothing happened, even after they waited for about 15 minutes.

"Was it a failure?", Pit asked frustrated and stared at the silent cup: "Was that everything? White glowing ember and a little Puff? I hoped more would happen...".

Pittoo could see that the angel was downcast. He had really hoped to finally get back home. It seemed like in his world something like that really worked well.

"We did everything after the book... but because we could make faults I didn't use up all ingredients. I have enough for another try. Let's do it again, maybe it will have a better outcome then", Pittoo didn't want to give up and Pit nodded in agreement. He didn't want to give up either, so they both repeated what they did before. This time Pit was really confident in his chanting. But... the same happened again. White glowing ember and a small explosion, then nothing...

"We don't have enough for a third try...", Pittoo sighed, even if he felt a little relieved, it was depressing, even more for the angel.

"Even if we would try it again, I think it would only end the same... we did everything right", Pit whispered disappointed. Maybe there was really no exit out of this world.? Maybe he would stay here forever if Lady Palutena couldn't find a way to get him back...

The angel let himself fall down on the chair and stared at the dying fire before him, before he let out a deep sigh. Pittoo couldn't help him either, it seemed like everything they tried was in vain...

"Maybe we need to wait a little... maybe Hermes needs some time to find our world here. Let's leave the ash and the coin like that, it could help him reach out to this world", he wanted to get Pit's hopes up, even if it could be in vain. The angel looked at him with a sad smile, but nodded.

"I hope so... I really hope he will find me... I want to get back", he didn't want to start crying again, his eyes were already dry from all the crying, so he just swallowed his tears down. But Pittoo knew that Pit was devastated.

The human stood up from his chair and made his way to the angel, before he wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pulled the angel a little closer, even while he sat on the chair, and leaned his head against the other. Pit looked at him from the corner of his eyes, he hesitated first, but then he leaned back against him and closed his blue orbs.

"Thank you Pittoo... thanks for doing all that for me. Allowing me to live here and to work with you... and helping me out with all that", he whispered to the human. Pittoo didn't answer him, he placed his hand on the other side of Pit's face and pulled the angel closer, so that he could close his lips with his own. He knew it was wrong, and Pit knew it too and still... it felt so right.

Right enough that the angel returned the kiss and pressed his lips a little more against the others, starting to comply with the movement of his mouth. It was a soft kiss, nothing more and after a short time they parted him again.

"You don't need to thank me... I'm an asshole for taking advantage of this situation...", Pittoo growled faintly against Pit's lips. He wanted to pull him into another kiss, but... he held himself back and tried to get a grip, while bringing some distance between them.

Pit didn't really know what to say, he knew that Pittoo wasn't taking advantage out of ill will, but more because it was really, really hard not to do so. Especially because Pit started to crave for this embrace.

"You aren't an asshole... you want to help me and you have feelings for me. What you do is... easing my pain a little, it's actually helping me, even if we both know we shouldn't do that", he answered with a faint voice and looked at the human.

Pittoo only made a deep sigh. Pit's words didn't make it any easier.

"Let's watch a little TV or play something, I think it is better to take our minds off of all that", Pittoo offered, and he made his way to his closet where he received a box with different board games. Pit stood up from the chair and looked at the other. He nodded when he saw the games in his hands.

"Alright, let's play something", he agreed and the two of them sat down on the ground to start playing Ludo, Checkers and Morris for the next hour, until they went over to play some card games for some more hours.

"Man! Why are you always winning?", Pit complained at one point and threw the cards on the ground, revealing another loss. He huffed and leaned back angrily. Pittoo only chuckled, and he decided that it was better not to admit that he let Pit win sometimes.

"Maybe because I can see it on your face when you have bad or good cards? You are either grinning like you already won or you grumble at your cards. It's easy to decide my next move because of that", Pittoo smirked at the other and Pit pouted his cheeks as an answer.

"I'm always doing that! I can't help it and you always look like a rock! You don't show any emotions, that's totally unfair", the angel complained and crossed his arms while he glowered at the human.

"That's called a poker-face you idiot~", Pittoo only returned with a grin, before he collected the cards and placed them back at their place in the box.

"I'm not an idiot!", Pit protested in anger, but Pittoo only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure? Show me", he returned.

Now Pit was in a predicament...

"I'm not going to show it to you just like that", he crumbled and averted Pittoo's gaze with a sulking attitude. He just didn't want to admit that he didn't know how he should show Pittoo that out of nothing.

The other only chuckled, before he stood up from the ground.

"Then it's my win... and what will you do? Now I can order you around~"

"What? We didn't talk about such a thing!", Pit looked at the other surprised.

"Do we need to talk about such a thing? A game without a looser penalty is boring or do you want to back out now?", Pittoo only grinned at the other and Pit pouted his cheeks again.

He would never back out!

"Alright! Say what you want me to do!", Pit crossed his arms and returned Pittoo's gaze with a stern look.

Oh man... Pittoo sure had so many things in mind he would love to make him do. He hoped he restrained himself.

"For now... sit on the bed and massage my shoulders while we watch TV~", his shoulders were stiff from work and why shouldn't he use the little angel to feel better? In this innocent way at least.

Pit was a little surprised by this order, but smirked a little, it seemed like his anger vanished.

"Alright! Then you sit down first!", Pit demanded and stood up from the ground.

Pittoo did as he said and walked over to the bed, just to sit down on the edge, and he turned the TV on. He zapped a little through the programs until he found something he wanted to watch and until Pit made his way behind him.

The angel folded his legs under his butt and adjusted himself right behind Pittoo, so that he could place his hands on his shoulders and started to massage him. He pressed his fingers against the firm muscle and kneaded it under his hands, just like he would knead the roots of Dark Pit's wings.

The human let out a satisfied grunt when he felt those firm hands on his shoulders, massaging and kneading his tense muscles. It felt really good, and he closed his red eyes after some time. Pit was good at doing that~

And he had some stamina, he pampered Pittoo until his fingers started to ache and the muscles in his own arms started to feel numb. Then he lowered his arms and began to stroke them with his own hands, until they felt a little better.

"That was nice~", Pittoo opened his eyes again and looked back at Pit, the angel only grinned at him in return.

"I'm glad to hear! But now my arms feel numb, I think I could need some massages now too", Pit chuckled with a big grin on his face. Despite everything that happened, Pittoo really distracted him, and he could let go of his sad feelings for now.

"Hm, why not~", the darker man groaned with a smirk on his face, then he turned around and faced the dazed angel. But Pit returned his composure in a mere second and nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah! That would help", he answered and held his arms out to Pittoo. The other folded his legs and grabbed one of Pit's arms, pulling the young man closer to him. Pit followed his movement and closed the space between them, so that he sat down right before him and Pittoo started to massage his arms.

It felt really good~

Soon Pit closed his eyes in glee and enjoyed his arms being massaged. Starting from his wrist and going up his whole arm till his shoulder. Pittoo pulled him even closer when he started to knead his shoulders too now, and Pit ended up with his legs left and right from Pittoo, sitting almost in his lap.

But the angel was obvious to it, and he didn't intend to close the last gap to really sit down in Pittoo's lap.

So they both enjoyed that time together, this could have turned out into something different, but they let it stay an innocent massaging hour, always giving turns in massaging the other, till they felt like their muscles were about to melt and lie down beside each other. They continued to watch TV like that.

Soon Pit felt the other cuddling up to him and resting his arms around his chest, just like he did in the night. The angel didn't stop him in that, more the other way around, he cuddled up to him too and pressed his back more against that broad chest. They stayed like that for the rest of their evening and until it was time to go to bed.

The whole time Pit forced himself not to think about everything that happened today and about how hopeless his situation was. But... when night came by, and they made themselves ready to go to bed. The angel stayed a little longer inside the bath, letting the water pour over his body, while tears started to mix with it. He only sobbed faintly, he didn't want to let Pittoo hear, but the other already knew because Pit took his time. This time Pittoo didn't rush inside, and he gave Pit his time to drown in his thoughts.

When the angel came out he couldn't hide his red eyes, but he didn't need too... Pittoo only held the blanket up, so that Pit could crawl under it and cuddle up to him. This time they didn't sleep back to chest, but face to face and Pit dug his head into Pittoo's chest, searching for comfort, while the other hold him in his arms until they both drifted into sleep.

 **OoOoO**

Pit slowly opened his eyes and groaned when a dazzling light hurt his blue orbs. He shut them again and wanted to wait till it got better, but... his mind jerked up in this moment and so did his body and his eyes. It still hurt but he totally ignored it.

He knew this Place!

"Pittoo!", Pit jumped on his legs and looked around. There was nothing more than white dazzling light but... no, something was there, but far away. Something black was lying on the ground. Pit didn't give it a second though, he flapped his wings and used them to dash forward until he reached what was lying there.

"Pittoo? Pittoo! Wake up! Please, wake up!", he screamed at the black angel right before him and fell on his knees, he grabbed his shoulders and started to shake the dark angel in panic, until a groan came out of his mouth. Pit couldn't tell what he was feeling in that moment, but it was like a kiss from his goddess, it lifted the dark cloud that hovered over him the past days and a light started to shine in him that outshone the one surrounding them. It was a feeling of sheer bliss and relief.

"Pittoo! You're alive! You're alive!", he shouted out with tears overflowing blue eyes, he pulled his angel into his embrace, pressing him hard against his body.

"What the... Pit, stop that, it hurts. What happened? What's wrong with you?", Pittoo groaned and tried to break free from Pit's unintentional death grip. But he realized that he was way too weak to do so, what made his brows furrow.

Pit only looked at him in glee and pressed his lips on his hair, while he kept holding him in his arms, making the dark angel growl, but he didn't care.

For now Dark Pit needed to bear that~

Pit just couldn't let him go again, and he couldn't find the words to explain anything. Slowly the darker angel realized that and gave in with a huff, while trying to make the embrace a little more comfortable for himself.

"Pit... tell me what happened", he asked after some time, slowly he reached the end of his fuse, and he sure knew he would push his angel away when he didn't tell him what was going on right now. Pit lifted his head a little to look down at the black angel, how he glowered at him from beneath. But the white one could only smile in happiness, what made Dark Pit even more confused. He knew Pit thought he was dead, but why?

"I'm just so happy that you are alright... I was sure you would be dead, because... I couldn't see you the past 3 nights...", finally Pit found the words to explain what happened and the dark angel looked at him surprised. He hadn't known that they weren't meeting for three days in a row, he just knew that this eternity was a little longer than before, but at some point his soul lost every feeling for the time.

"I couldn't tell... I just feel very weak right now, maybe it's because of that? What did you do to get me back here?", Pittoo slowly mustered his strength to sit up in Pit's grip and the white angel helped him, so that he finally sat on his lap. Not that Dark Pit liked that fact, it was better the other way around~

But he wasn't sure if he could even hold Pit on himself right now, so for the moment it was better like that, being hold by his boyfriend. He shouldn't be embarrassed by this and still he didn't like it, to be so weak.

"The only thing I did was... the ritual... that was what happened, it wasn't in vain. Maybe it connected us again? Gave you the strength to come back", it was the only thing what Pit could think off, and he felt tears forming in his eyes again. What would have happened when they didn't do this ritual? Would have Dark Pit really died then? At least he knew what to do when Dark Pit vanished again. Then he would repeat the ritual.

The darker angel only looked at him confused and Pit started to tell him the whole story what happened these past days. But he hesitated because of the things that happened with Pittoo. Would Dark Pit be angry that his grief drove him into Pittoo's arms?

"Tell me everything Pit... I know that Pittoo was there for you when you were devastated, it's normal to search for comfort than. Especially because he, is practically me. It's alright, no matter what you two did... I already told you that. So don't start keeping secrets from me, you are bad in this", like ever, Dark Pit saw right through him. Pit took a deep breath and started to tell him everything that happened, from the thing in the bath, his promise to help Pittoo out before he did something he would regret, to the kisses and him being torn apart because he liked it.

After he ended his story he looked at Pittoo with guilt. But the other only took his face in his hands and pulled him closer to close his lips with a kiss. Pit blinked surprised, but in the same time he felt something in him snap, and he wrapped his arms around the dark angel and returned the kiss hungrily. It felt like he was craving for this the whole time and now he drowned in it.

Their lips smacked together while they both forced the other to comply with their movement and Pit pressed himself more into the dark angel, almost making him fall over because of his weak state. Dark Pit was forced to break the kiss and push Pit back a little, so that he could get his balance back. It got on his nerves that he couldn't even kiss his angel the right way!

But he still shot Pit a cheeky look: "Do you kiss him like that? Do you want to kiss him like that?", he only asked with a smirk on his face. Pit's eyes widened a little, and he shook his head.

"No! I never thought about kissing him like that! I, uhm... I only want to kiss you like this", he mumbled the last words out and felt the heat raising in his cheeks.

"You see... and that's how it should be. You are only allowed to kiss me like that and you are only allowed to want me like that. No matter what you end up doing with him, you will always crave for my touch", like he wanted him to show. His hands started to wander under his tunic and started to caress Pit's smooth skin at the rim of his shorts, making the angel shudder in glee.

"Y..yeah, I feel it~", Pit groaned when he finally could feel this kind of touch again, together with having his lover back. Now he wouldn't mind Pittoo to do anything with him, he didn't care if the other one could witness it and if it hurt him. Dark Pit wasn't dead, that was all that matters.

The black angel made a dark growl, he knew exactly what Pit wanted right now and how much he wished he could give it to him. But he was way too weak for that right now... even when he ordered Pit to ride him and on the other hand, he knew Pit would go to work the next day, and they would definitely not have enough time.

He would never fuck him, just to get interrupted in the middle of it...

"Pit... lie down, I know we both can't hold back any longer, so I have an idea", the dark angel grinned, they didn't have enough time to do the real deal, but for other things... yeah~ that should be fine.

Pit looked at him surprised, but followed his order and lay down on his back with a curious look on his face and Dark Pit right on him. But when the dark angel made an attempt to turn around, Pit got the hint.

"Wait stop!", he held Pittoo back and got a growl in return, but he explained it with his doing, when he rolled over on Pittoo and pinned him down, after that Pit was the one turning around now.

"You are weak, so let me do the upper part", he grinned at Dark Pit and the other huffed. He didn't care, as long as they finally did it.


	19. Here we go again

**Adult content in this chapter is marked with #MA# and can be skipped**

 **Chapter 19:** Here we go again

 **#MA#**

Pit placed his legs left and right from Pittoo's head, while he hovered over his midst. He felt the others hands on his butt and looked back at the darker angel under him. A small red streak flushed on Pit's cheeks, when he saw how the other ogled him hungrily.

"What's the matter Pitty? You wanted to be on top, so do something", Dark Pit ordered him and returned Pit's gaze with his deep, ruby eyes. Pit blinked and looked down again, to the place he needed to take care of.

"Uhm... it's so long since we last did such things, I'm a little... uhm", he stammered sheepishly, but the black angel only growled in annoyance, was he fucking serious?

"It's been some time because we needed to fucking wait for this for so long! Stop being a pussy and do me you idiot!", he really didn't have the nerve to deal with that right now. He wanted Pit and if the angel didn't do something right now he would bend him over and fuck him, no matter if he would vanish in the middle of it or not.

Pit couldn't answer to his lover's rude behavior, because Pittoo grabbed his groin and started to rub it, like if he wanted to show how to do it. The white angel moaned and felt the heat raise in his cheeks, but it felt too good to say something against it. Wasn't that what he wanted to feel for so long?

Even if it was a little quick, right after he finally saw him again.

Pit looked down on Pittoo's crotch, then he started to place his hands on the bulge and rubbed it through the fabric. He could feel the heat under his palm and heard the dark growl of his black counterpart. Pit gasped at the same time, because Pittoo started to massage his groin through the shorts.

The darker angel didn't hesitate for long and Pit shrieked when he ripped his shorts off his hips and down his legs, freeing his half-erected length in the process.

The lighter angel placed both hands on Pittoo's bulge and rubbed it harder. Pit himself needed to fight to not bend down now, he would love to just enjoy what Pittoo was doing to him, but he knew he had some duties too.

But it was hard enough to remember that when he felt those warm hands at his member, starting to rub it skin to skin, until Dark Pit grabbed his length and began to pump it up and down. Pit couldn't resist making sweet noises while his counterpart kept him distracted from what he should do...

"Pit... if you don't start to get serious I will bend you over and fuck your mind out... I don't care if you wake up in the middle of it or not", Pittoo growled in a dark voice, full of suppressed lust and hunger. What they did here just lit the fuse even more, and he wanted Pit to take care of it before it was too late.

"I-I'm sorry! It just feels so good", the lighter angel moaned those words out, because Dark Pit was still caressing his member, even after saying that. But suddenly he stopped in doing so and Pit shot him a confused look.

"If it distracts you I can stop until you start getting serious...", Pittoo only answered with a grin on his face and crossed his arms. Not caring for the half-erected member right in front of his face.

"No! Don't stop! I will continue, but don't you dare to stop now", no matter how humiliating it was, Pit couldn't help but beg him. It felt way too good to stop now! And of course he wanted Pittoo to feel the same.

So he concentrated on doing his work and pulled Dark Pits black shorts down his legs and freed his half-erected cock. He looked at it. Before he started to grab his member and massaged it in his palm until it grew bigger under his touch.

Finally Pittoo gave in with a groan and started to massage Pit's own length again, getting sweet noises from the white angel in return. Pit enjoyed what his boyfriend was doing, but continued his own doing too.

Pit pumped Dark Pit's member and let out small, sweet moans, that grew louder in an instant when he felt warm lips wrapped around him. He didn't need to look back to know that Pittoo took his member in his mouth, the feeling of his wet tongue trailing over his length was too amazing~

The white angel couldn't hold back his loud moans and pumped harder on Dark Pit's cock, until he felt confident enough to do the same to him and took his member into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and started to move his head up and down, while his tongue kept playing with the shaft. The movement came back to him naturally, and he could feel Pittoo's voice vibrating against his own member when he moaned.

It was an incredible feeling and Pit automatically gave it back because it caused him to moan too. They both were fully erected now and Pit had the feeling that Pittoo still grew in his mouth while he gave his best to pleasure him, sucking at his dick and his tongue playing with the tip every time he removed his head until he almost released Dark Pit's member. Just to rock down again.

Dark Pit made his own rough plays with Pit's length and started to use his hand to massage his balls. The white angel felt himself tense up in pleasure and the white liquid flame grew with every move he did. It was already so big that it started to burn his insides, and he had longed for that.

Pittoo felt how his lover tensed up and knew he wouldn't be able to held out any longer, he was always the quicker one~ So the black angel took his full length in and wrapped his tongue around it, until his white counterpart came with a loud moan and released his full load into his mouth.

"Nyaah! Pittoo-", he moaned and couldn't hold it back any longer. He needed to let go of Dark Pit's member when he came. It was too quick when the flame devoured him and pushed down his length, he couldn't even warn his lover. But Dark Pit already knew exactly when he came, and he never had a problem with swallowing his mess down. Pit always felt the heat burning his cheeks when he did so, just like now.

The black angel released his softening member and shot him a grin, while he swallowed down the remains of his cum and licked his lips lasciviously.

"When did I tell you to stop? Continue or do you want to get fucked~", he groaned in his direction. Pit's eyes widened, and he blushed to his ears.

"No, I, uhm...", he stammered before he quickly started to pleasure the black angel again. Not that he had anything against getting laid, but it really wasn't a good idea. What they did here was already bad enough.

So Pit took in Pittoo's member again and started to suck and pump at it, while the other watched him doing so. He loved that look: That pure white angel over his cock, sucking and licking at it, while he held his long brown locks out of his face and stared down on his member with those innocent blues, holding nothing but concentration and lust. He couldn't see them well, but he knew that his wings were twitching because of his orgasm and showed the whole world how much Pit liked what was done to him.

The only thing Dark Pit was missing were those sweet moans against his member, but he knew exactly what to do. Pittoo licked his index finger until it was nice and wet. Then he placed his hand on Pit's butt, getting a surprised sound vibrating against him.

Pittoo inserted his finger inside his white angel with a grin on his face. Pit's eyes grew wide, and he moaned against the length in his mouth. There was only a short, faint pain that vanished in an instant when Pittoo started to move his finger inside him. He just came, but that finger in him still felt incredible good.

Pit moaned against Pittoo's member, every time the black angel pressed his finger deeper inside, searching for a certain spot. It was hard to find with just his finger, but he knew exactly how to reach it. He used his other hand to push Pit's hips down and hold him in a certain angle, until he found what he searched for.

Pit's moans instantly grew louder and vibrated against Dark Pit even more, while the white angel screwed his eyes shut from the pleasure he received. His own member already started to get hard again, and he could feel how Pittoo begun to tense up now, still pressing that one sweet spot inside him.

Pit practically screamed against the dick inside his mouth, until Pittoo came deep inside his throat, letting out his full load inside him. Pit swallowed his whole mess and felt like he would choke because of it. Pittoo rode out his orgasm in his mouth, before he removed his finger from his little butt, finally letting Pit get some rest. The white angel took Dark Pit's length out of his mouth and tried to get some air in his system.

 **#MA#**

"That was way too good...", Pit collapsed on the darker angel, getting a groan from him because he almost crushed his body. Dark Pit pushed Pit from himself, and they both rested there, completely exhausted but satisfied. That was incredible good and exactly what they both needed, or at least a little bit of it.

It took them some minutes, until Pit regained enough stamina to pull his shorts up again and turn around to face Pittoo now. He wrapped his arms around his counterpart, who didn't care that he was still half naked. More the other way around, the shorts at his ankle got on his nerves, and so he kicked it away with his leg. Then he could finally return Pit's hug and hold his waist, pressing him against his body, while Pit cuddled his head into his chest.

"Mh... it was. But I would rather have something better. I don't know how long I can wait for it", Dark Pit answered and mumbled against the hazel brown hair. He let his hand wander over Pit's back and started to massage his pure white wings. They were still a little tense from his orgasm and Pittoo's hands in them felt really good.

"It's the same for me", Pit moaned in joy and cuddled up even more against the black angel, while he started to let his hands trail to the others wings too, brushing his fingers through the dark cyan feathers until he started to massage the roots too. Getting a satisfied grunt from the dark angel, while they both caressed the other one.

"I love you", Pit lifted his head and looked at his lovers with blue eyes full of affection. Dark Pit opened his half closed eyes and returned the look, then he pulled Pit closer and into a deep, soft kiss, answering like this and it was worth more than a thousand words. But Pit still got those sweet words he heard so rarely out of Pittoo's mouth, while he mumbled them against his lips: "I love you too".

The white angel pressed his arms more around the darker one when he heard those words at his lips, squeezing the other in the process.

"Let go you jerk, you're crushing me", Pittoo growled against his lips and bit lightly into them, causing his brother to flinch a little, but at least he softened his embrace.

"Sorry...", he mumbled while Pittoo's teeth still hold his bottom lip. A soft bite mark appeared on it when he let go and Pit licked over it in irritation. But Dark Pit just pulled him into another kiss right after, just to bite into his lip again, getting a squeak from the white angel. Seemed like his dark counterpart had gotten a liking to it.

"What are you doing!? Stop biting me, damn it!", Pit shouted irritated and pushed Pittoo's head away from his lips. But the other angel only bit in his fingers as answer, getting another flinch from Pit before he pulled his hand away quickly. Feeling the teeth scratching over his skin.

"Oh please, I know you like that", Dark Pit only growled with a grin on his face.

"Why do you think I would like that! Not on these places to begin with", Pit shouted irritated.

"Not on these places? Then, who would you like me to bite you?", his dark counterpart groaned, before he lowered his head, just to bite into Pit's neck. Knowing exactly where the angel liked it~

"J-Just stop it!", Pit moaned and tried to break free from Pittoo's grip, it was harder than he thought. Shouldn't the other be weaker right now? Pit struggled some more and finally broke free, trying to stand up and get away from this sin with wings.

"You know that makes me even hotter~", Pittoo only answered and Pit felt a hand on his ankle in the next moment, jerking him down on the ground.

"Uf!", the white angel groaned when he fell forward on his belly and tried to break free from the hand at his ankle. But it was in vain and Pittoo took the chance, he stood up and pressed Pit down on the ground with his own body. He fixated his arms with his own and pushed his body on his white wings. Pinning him to the ground, while being in a very delicate position right now.

"What are you doing!? Pittoo!", Pit complained and looked back at his lover over him. To be true... that was incredible hot right now. He loved it when Pittoo was being that dominant and the other knew that too well.

"Claiming my little angel", Pittoo only returned with a grin, then he lowered his head to bite into his neck from behind, receiving a husky moan from the angel below. How much Dark Pit wished he could do more than that just now, Pit was in such a perfect position. But he held himself back and started to torture Pit a little, a sweet torture the other started to enjoy really soon.

 **OoOoO**

There was another kind of torture going on in the same time, but it wasn't as sweet as Pit's. Far from that. Pittoo woke up from the noises the man in his arms did, his body had already reacted to it before he could really come to his senses and before he noticed what was going on.

The worst was that he didn't know if he should get aroused from what he heard and felt in his arms or if he should be disgusted. The least he knew was that it pained, because it looked like Pit finally was back in the arms of his lover. And they really enjoyed their reunion, much to Pittoo's dismay.

Sure, some part in him was glad for his friend but a way bigger part just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. And his body betrayed him, craving for pleasure right on the spot, but he couldn't do that, not with Pit in his arms getting-

He didn't want to think about what those two were doing right now...

Pittoo pushed the moaning angel away from himself and stood up. That wasn't enough to wake Pit, even if the darker man wished it would, then at least this sounds full of pleasure would stop. It drove him crazy!

And still he couldn't bring himself to stop all this, it was too cruel to Pit... even if he hurt him right now. Pittoo still reminded himself of the pained expression the angel had the last days, at least that would stop now, and he would be this annoyingly cheerful guy again.

The moment Pittoo wanted to flee from these sounds, to the only place he knew right now, it suddenly stopped. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping angel, it seemed like he was about to wake up?

Pit wormed around in the bed and Pittoo took in his forms for some seconds, until he realized that he felt rather sticky... the human looked down at himself and growled in disgust, now Pittoo knew why he felt dirty. It seemed like there was more going on while he was still asleep and Pit had a wet dream. Dirtying his clothes while he was at it...

As if his little problem down there wasn't enough.

"Pittoo?", that faint question pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked back at the angel in his bed. The light was dim, but his eyes got used to the darkness, and so he could see him very well. Those sleepy and hazy eyes looked right at Pittoo and it seemed like Pit was still half asleep, and definitely pretty aroused too.

"Are you talking with me or your dark angel you met again?", the dark mans question was a little spiteful and enough to let Pit really wake up now. The angel blinked at him, and Pittoo could swear he got red from his cheeks to his ears. At least there was a way darker color on his face right now.

"Y-You... I'm awake again. I, uhm...", Pit didn't know what to say, especially because he was incredible embarrassed. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Dark Pit do those things to him! Of course Pittoo would wake up to it...

"Then... what do you want to ask? Shouldn't you clean yourself first?", those ruby eyes bore into innocent blue, how innocent they could be right now of course. First Pit didn't understand what Pittoo meant, but then he got the point!

He grabbed the blanket and raised it to look down on himself. Not that he could see anything in the dark, but... he could feel it right now. He really was wet down there. Oh no! Pit knew why this happened, it must have been when he and Dark Pit enjoyed their little fun time at the beginning.

"I- Uhm... I, oh that's so embarrassing...", Pit felt the heat claiming his whole face. How did Pittoo know in the first pl-

Oh no! No, no, no, no!

That couldn't have happened!

They fell into slumber cuddled against each other, could it be that they spend the whole night like that? And that he... he... oh goddess!

"You can be even more embarrassed... you dirtied my bed and me. Didn't you tell me you two wouldn't do those things when I'm around?", Pittoo couldn't help, he felt the anger rose, and he somehow needed to let it out as long as it didn't get into a fury.

"I'm so sorry! I- uhm... I didn't want that, it just... I was so happy seeing him again and... we... we just couldn't … I-", Pit could only stutter as answer. He really didn't intend to do that when he met Pittoo again. It just happened because they both craved so much for the other.

"I will clean myself and your bed alright? You don't need to... uhm, do anything", the angel brushed the blanket back and stood up, he couldn't face Pittoo's gaze right now and looked away. It was just so humiliating...

"It's the least you can do... but I will be the first in the bathroom...", Pittoo growled irritated and stood up, he felt wet and sticky, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The only thing he wanted right now was to get into the bathroom and under the shower and that was what he would do. Even if he told Pit some time before, that he wouldn't take care of his little problem alone when it was caused because of Pit, but right now he could never bear having that angel around with the mess he created.

So Pittoo finally escaped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Not a second later Pit could hear the pouring shower.

The angel sighed and rubbed his temples and his cheeks, trying to get rid of these emotions and the burning heat in his cheeks. First he needed to clean himself and because Pittoo took the bath, Pit searched for a towel and made his way to the kitchen. He undressed his bottom and started cleaning himself with the towel and the water from the sink, until the sticky feeling was gone. Then he tossed the dirtied clothes into the laundry and took a new set of boxers and pants. Starting to fully dress himself after that.

He looked at the bed and sighed again. The shower was still running, showing Pit that more was going on in there... he couldn't blame him after what he had witnessed. He was glad that Pittoo didn't ask him to take care of that problem now, he wouldn't be in the shape to do so. He rather cleaned his bed now, it was already humiliating enough to take care of his mess.

So the angel got some clean blankets out of the wardrobe, tossed the dirtied one into the laundry too and started to put the clean sheets on the bed.


	20. The world never stops turning

**Chapter 20:** The world never stops turning

At least cleaning the sheets wasn't that much of a pain. When Pit was satisfied with his work, he smoothened the cloth with his hands and sat down on them. He let out a deep sigh, while he brushed his fingers through his hazel brown hair and looked to the locked door of the bath.

At least he didn't need to take care of those problems Pittoo had right now... good, that was the reason why he needed to clean the sheets in the first place. But now he wanted to distract himself, it was embarrassing enough like it was right now. So he went over to the cupboard and filled Hopes bowl. The little dog was still half asleep, but the moment Pit filled her food she raised her head and looked in his direction. She didn't need more than a second to rush to her bowl.

Pit hoped it wasn't too early to feed her, but he was sure that Pittoo didn't do that till now, he hadn't the time to do so. With a grin on his lips Pit looked at the little girl eating as if it was the best thing in life... alright, it _was_ the best thing in life. Or at least almost~

It eased him a little to look at her, but to be true, Pit's mood was very bright right now, even after all that happened some minutes before, because Dark Pit was alive and kicking. He got stronger the longer they spend the time together, and he made sure that Pit had felt that fact. Not that he would ever complain about it~

It was amazing, incredible and his heart skipped a beat every time he thought about what they did. This stupid dark cloud hovering over his head was gone. No matter what the ritual had done, Dark Pit got stronger because of it. It saved his life!

Pit couldn't come back home right now, but at least he had the hope to fight for it again, just like before he fell into this deep, depressing hole.

He wouldn't give up, the ritual was a success in some way, it helped to strengthen their bond and every time Dark Pit got weaker, they could just redo the ritual and everything was fine for now. They had the horns now and there would be enough for many other rituals, the other ingredients were easy to get and no problem at all.

But they still needed to find a solution for him to get back to his world, if he stayed here for too long, they would get more and more problems. Pittoo had told him that it was only a matter of time till they would start searching for him.

When the time came, he would need to go back to his "real family", he didn't want to make any more problems for Pittoo than he already had. No matter how worse it would be for him, he just hoped his family would be nice people and would listen to him and believe him. Pit didn't want to leak everything on the spot, that was certain, but he knew he wasn't the best in not telling the truth and living a lie the whole time...

But he could think about that when the time came, first they both needed to recover from this morning. As if he knew what Pit thought right now, the angel could hear how the shower died down and just some minutes later the young man left the bath.

He had wrapped the towel around his hips and Pit knew why. This time he didn't react aroused by the view of a half naked Pittoo, he was... uhm, satisfied, and slowly he grew very used to it too.

Pittoo only shot him a glance, but it was enough to know that he was still angry at him. Pittoo went over to the closet and received his clothes from it.

They didn't change a word and Pit looked down on the, now clean, table. Hope finished her food and came over to him. They couldn't just go to work now and there was still some time left, they needed to take care of the little girl first.

"Are you ready? Then I will take a little walk with Hope", Pit looked up when he heard that Pittoo growled something and saw that the other was only wearing casual clothes right now.

"I want to come with you... is that alright?", he could understand when Pittoo didn't want him around, if it was like that he would stay here for now. Their eyes met and Pit hold those beautiful, brown-red orbs, until Pittoo gave in with a little growl.

"Alright... then come", he grumbled and took the leash from the wall. Hope instantly rushed over to him and started to jump around his legs, so that Pittoo could leash her.

Pit's face got brighter when he heard those words and with a soft smile he went over to Pittoo.

"I... I'm really sorry", he whispered and earned a cold, appraising look from the human. As if Pittoo needed to think about the answer, but then he just waved his hand and shook his head.

"I don't think it will help... but try to not let it happen again. If you really can't keep your hands off, off each other, then go and search for a new place to sleep", Pittoo answered coldly, before he paused for a moment and took the time to add a little sentence with a softer voice: "But I'm glad that your angel is alright".

He wasn't an asshole, even if the whole situation would get harder again, for him at least. Especially because he grew closer to Pit and now he needed to keep his distance to him again.

But... Pittoo didn't want to take advantage of his grief in the first place, so everything was like before.

"Thank you! I promise you faithfully, something like that will not happen again when we sleep in one room... and the ritual saved his life. It somehow strengthened the bond between us, and he got better because of it", Pit didn't know if Pittoo wanted to hear that, but he needed to tell him. That the ritual wasn't all in vain.

"That's good I think. Maybe it has strengthened your bound to your world too. It could be that it can help your friends on the other side to reach this world", Pittoo returned, then he opened the door, and they left the apartment.

"Yes! That would be great!", Pit was glad that it seemed like they get along better again, and maybe he was right, maybe Lady Palutena could really do something now! That would be more than awesome!

But now both concentrated on the short walk. Pit didn't talk any more about Dark Pit, he knew that the other didn't want to hear any more things and there wasn't really more to tell... they had other things to do.

"What do you think will we do now? The Ritual didn't call Hermes over, and only strengthened the bond between our worlds. It seems like we can't do anymore from our spots right now. Is there anything we can do instead of just waiting?", Pit raised his head to look at Pittoo, but the other only shrugged his shoulders. Slowly he had no other option left and was just as clueless as Pit.

"It seems like we don't have any other choice. We did everything we could do, and we couldn't find anymore to this topic. We need to move on like before and hope that your people will find a way.

You know, it will get harder to hide you every day. The police will start to search for you, when they didn't do it already. Because you work for Viridi, the chances that someone will recognize you are much higher. We need to think about something, for the case that they find you.

So that we don't get any problems and... that nothing will happen when you live with your family. I have worries, but I can't hide you anymore, as much as I would wish for, it would be the easiest thing. I can life with how it is right now... but it will not be like that forever", he told him what was going through his mind the whole time and Pit understood. He knew that it wouldn't last forever, that easy life here. Even after they managed to get every obstacle till now. He was sure that they would enjoy the days they had left and think about what to do.

"Maybe the best would really be that I do like I don't have any memories from before. I will tell that you took me into your care, because I didn't want to get to the hospital or the police. So that you will not get any problems for "keeping" me like you did", Pit sighed. He knew that it could be too late for that, he was here for over a week now. Maybe even if he told them that he didn't want to go to the police, they wouldn't believe his words?

Pittoo's silence didn't make it any easier for Pit, and he bit his bottom lip lightly.

"You will not get any problems... or? I mean you didn't hurt me, or captured me or stopped me from leaving your place. They can't get angry at you! You only tried to do your best and you helped me out so much", he grew uncertain, and he wanted Pittoo to reassure him. But the other only clicked with his tongue.

"It's not that easy Pit. There are laws everyone needs to follow, and based on these laws I need to bring you to the police. I would have done this in the first place, if I had known how everything would turn out. I didn't hurt you or kept you captive, but when you tell them that you lost your memories, then you aren't legally sane and I would have needed to act against your will. Maybe they will not give me a hard sentence, because I acted after your wishes and didn't hurt you, but there will still be some penalty. Because of your parents too, they suffer from your loss and are in great mental pain. I don't care... but the court does", he needed to tell him the truth. The longer Pit stayed at his place, the higher the sentence would be. He wouldn't go into prison or such things... but there are other things that could happen.

"Then I won't say that I have amnesia. I will say that I run away from home on my free will, with 22 I'm old enough to life my live like I want to and maybe I just wanted to live with you!", Pit couldn't believe how complicated everything was in this world. He didn't know "laws", he knew rules and such, especially those from the gods. But he never needed to follow things like laws. The only court everyone needed to meet was the one after death, that would decide if your soul would go to the Elysian fields or the Tartarus.

"That will not work out. They will quickly discover that you can't remember anything of your old live. It's already to late, even when you are an adult. There was no reason to keep you a secret in the first place when you only wanted to live with me, you could have just told your parents and everything would be fine. I know that there are enough people that still act angry, strange or disgusted when you tell them that you are gay, but we made to many wrong decisions. Telling Viridi the lie and all that. But it will be okay, no matter what happens, so for now we can't change a thing. We can only move on like we already do", with this Pittoo ended the topic, even if Pit wanted to talk more about it. He told him everything would be fine... but it didn't really sound like that, more like something bad would happen. But Pit didn't know what could happen, or? They wouldn't!?

"Pittoo! They will not kill you, will they!?", his blue eyes grew wide when he stopped and stared at his friend. Pittoo was a little confused from his words, but then he shook his head and couldn't stop a grin forming on his lips. The topic wasn't funny, but Pit's thought was, maybe not for the angel though. Pittoo knew exactly what would happen, or at least where he would end again. Right back to the place he spent most of his life. He would be alright, he survived so many years there, some months or a year wouldn't break him down again. What worried him more was how Pit would do when they weren't able to met again... it would be incredible hard and painful to lose him like that.

"No Pit, they won't kill me. Don't worry, I believe I will only need to pay some penalty charge and do some hours of community service. That's nothing to make a fuss about", he reassured the unaware angel. Maybe this would have been his real sentence for what he did, when this cursed background wouldn't be there, but he didn't want to tell Pit. It was nothing of his concern.

"Fuh... then I'm a little relieved. It still sounds bad, but not as much. I really feared that they could harm you!", Pit sighed in ease and caught up to Pittoo again. The other already started walking again.

The young man only shot him a look over his shoulder and shook his head.

"No, they won't harm me, everything is fine. I'm more worried about you...", he stopped his words when he noticed what he just said... damn.

"You worry about me? Thank you! But I will be fine too, and you know what? The only thing we need is to not get caught, alright?", Pit grinned, until he walked beside Pittoo again and the other nodded. Yes, that would be the best. But, it was just a wishful thought. Still it was alright, his penalty wouldn't get any worse and Pit would just come back to his "family", and maybe would get examined by a doc, because of his amnesia.

It would have been easier if Pit just remembered the memories from his human self. Shouldn't those be in his head, instead of his soul? But it looked like memories where connected to the souls somehow, it would explain why people sometimes had déjà vu **.**

They enjoyed the rest of the walk with some lighter topics, Pit was curious what they would do at work today. Now he could finally enjoy work to the fullest, he didn't need to drown in his worries about Dark Pit like before.

 **OoOoO**

The first thing they did, when they came back home, was changing their clothes into their work attire. The walk had taken more time than they thought, and so they needed to hurry a little bit. It seemed like they had talked for too long, but still they made it just in time to Viridis car. The young woman wasn't forced to wait for too long. Pittoo had messaged her some time before, that they would come today, so she was standing their to get them. Both man entered the van and greeted the young gardener.

"Good morning Viridi!", Pit's mood was far better than before, and he showed it directly, not thinking about the little incident this morning. Even Pittoo had swallowed it till now and raised his hand for a short greeting.

"Hey you two. It seems like you are felling better Pit? You show a better mood than the days before, work can really start for you now, hm?", the young woman shot Pit a cheeky grin, she was glad too, that Pit felt better now. She didn't have much to do with the young man, but still she wasn't hardhearted and it wasn't nice to see that something pained him.

"Absolutely! Everything is great again and I'm so glad that I can finally start to work for real. What will we do today?", now he was himself again, bustling, cheerful and kicking. He gave Pittoo a short grin, what made the other lift a brow, but Pit just ignored it.

"I have some orders from customers, you need to plant some new plants into their garden. They want certain flowers and you need to place them so that the colors look great when they bloom. But this is Pittoo's job, he knows the color of every plant, and he will get it right. Oh, and keep the growth habit of the plants in mind, the customer is very strict when it comes to those, he wants his garden to look perfect", Viridi answered with a humming voice.

"Sure... they all want it to be perfect, that's why they always order you instead of doing it themselves. I will take care of it", Pittoo growled and rolled his eyes. Yes, Viridi's shop was famous for their beautiful flower beds. They were always a dream in different colors, no matter if lilac, pink, white, red, yellow or any other one. When the flowers got placed on the right spots, considering their future color and growth, they looked absolutely stunning.

"That will look amazing, I can't wait to see that!", Pit was high over heels, he loved those flowerbeds in the park. All the more when he saw that it was their work, that they could produce something so beautiful. Viridis temple, the one of the goddess, was absolutely stunning too with all those flowers and vines growing over the whole place, but producing something like that without magic was awesome!

In the past he never thought like that about flowers, he thought they were nice, but nothing more. They were just there. Now he really appreciated them, knowing the work behind all those colorful beds.

"You won't be able to see much. Those plants are in their early stages, they don't show any colors right now. They first need to get used to their new habitat, then they will start to grow, but we will only be able to see that later, when we check on the garden again. Sometimes it needs a whole year for them to show their true form and to look that stunning", Viridi answered Pit and brought him back to earth. Then she started the car, and they drove to the center.

"Alright... then I will just imagine how nice it looks", the brown haired man answered a little less enthusiastic, for one second at least.

But it was a real pity. It could be impossible for him to see it, he would be back home till then, hopefully. But maybe the human Pit would be able to see it? If everything went fine and he kept contact with Pittoo. Pit really wished that, especially for Pittoo. He definitely should be getting a slice of the cake too.

But for now they drove to work and like before, they packed their things together. This time they used the van, not the truck, they didn't need to carry that many flowers like when they decorated the park or the town.

Pit already saw what Viridi meant with the early stages of the flowers. Most of them were just plain green and mostly small too. They were far from looking stunning or such things, like little flower kids. Most of those flowers were shrubs, so that they would survive the next winter.

When they were done with loading the van, Viridi gave Pittoo the keys and Pit shot them a confused look.

"Won't you come with us Viridi?", he voiced the question that lingered on his tongue, but the blond woman only shook her head.

"No, I'm more needed at other places, I'm sure you two will do a good work, just listen to Pittoo", she explained it to him and then left for the center and closed the door behind her. She left both mans with the van and their duty like that.

"Come on in", Pittoo ordered him, when he entered the van and turned the key to start it. The moment he did, the engine started to roar.

"Uhm, okay!", Pit followed his order and took place on the passenger seat. Then he shot Pittoo a look, before he asked him: "You can drive that?".

"Yes, I can. Stop asking stupid questions. I have a driver license. So fasten your belt, and we can get going", Pittoo growled a little annoyed and rolled his eyes, until Pit followed his words, and he could start leaving the garden center. Pit fastened his belt and looked out of the window, he was curious how everything would turn out now.

When they came over to the place they were ordered to, Pittoo was the one talking with the customer. He ordered Pit to stay silent and let him talk. The man lead them to his garden, and they started to talk about how everything should look like and were Pittoo was supposed to place the plants. As soon as everything was discussed, they could begin and started to get everything out of the van and in the garden, without dirtying the place.

After being in the background the whole place, Pit got hyped up again. Now he could help Pittoo, and he hated it to be left out. He followed Pittoo's orders like the good, little champion he was. Everything should look perfect, and he definitely didn't want to be the one who made and faults. He rather asked twice instead of placing something on the wrong place, it would only double their work. They worked good together and in a neat pace.

It still took a little longer than when he worked with someone who knew what to do, but Pittoo noticed that Pit was a fast learner, and he understood well. He even let him work alone on some easy flower series and only checked on them later on, just to see that there wasn't much for him to correct.

The time just went by and only when Viridi called Pittoo, and told him that it was time to end work for today, they saw that it already was past 3 pm.

"Wow, time went by so fast!", Pit was a little sad about the fact that they were ready to go back, he really wanted to keep going. But to be true, the garden was finished, and they already started to clean up the place.

"Yes... Viridi, we will finish cleaning up and then I will bring the van back", Pittoo told his boss. Then he hung up and they finished their work. They packed their things together and said their good byes to the customer. He purchased it on account and would pay the work and plants later on. When everything was finished, they could finally drive back to the garden center.

Pittoo didn't stop before the center, like so often, but drove behind it, under a small roof. He gave the keys to Viridi, and they both said their good byes, before they left the work for today and went back home.

This time it was a little later when they reached the apartment, and so Pittoo grabbed the announces and looked through them, like he did almost every day. Pit was hungry and went over to the fridge to get something to eat. He took another one for Pittoo too and went over to him.

"And?", he asked him, while chewing on his meal and leaned back to look into the announces too. He was curious like always, but it turned into worries when Pittoo didn't answer him. Before he could ask again, the other raised the paper and pointed on something.

Pit was a little shocked when he saw what this was all about:

It was a description of a missed person, a 21-year-old son of a young female doctor, living in a neighboring city. He was missing since last week Sunday, after he went shopping in Mainz. He had hazel brown hair and a pair of stunning, blue eyes. The man wore a white hoodie and gray jeans.

He was called Piet Icarus, and looked just like Pit.

There was no doubt, it was his missing person report.


	21. When Time stops, the world moves on

**Chapter 21:** When Time stops, the world moves on

"What do we do now Pittoo?", Pit shot the other an asking look. Everything was so fast, they just talked about it this morning and now the time had come, he "Piet" was missing. Pittoo already hoped it wouldn't happen, because they didn't hear anything for so long now. The first 24 hours were the most important in a kidnapping, in Pit's case these were long ago.

But maybe it wasn't rare that the young man left the house for several days without saying anything? Like Pittoo thought, they first asked every friend and then the sorrow grew stronger and stronger until they went to the police. But no matter why, now it happened, and they would need to be extra careful. Pit shouldn't be around people until they forgot his face again and the police gave up the search, or they needed to hope that Palutena found them quick enough.

It would have been perfect if the ritual had worked just like they had hoped for, then Pittoo had the option to bring Piet to the police and tell them that he found him recently. It would be possible if the human Pit came back and couldn't remember anything.

But If he remembered, everything could turn out worse, Pittoo was sure that the human person wasn't very glad about all the things that happened, especially what happened between them.

But it was in vain to think about that now, it didn't happen and so they needed to concentrate on what was going on right now. They needed to run out the clock, it either worked or they needed to bear the consequences. They both knew what would happen, or at least Pittoo, now they just needed to stick to the plan, it would be alright... they had no other choice.

"Yeah... what do we do? First we can't go out anymore, the people will recognize you. Work will be much harder thought. If it wouldn't be so important for you to work too, I would forbid you to go. But it is how it is now, we need to look that you only work in the center and that no customers can see you. If we need to go out, then wear my clothes and hide your face with the hood. The people will think it's me as long as they don't look closely", Pittoo explained it to him and thought about it in the same time. They didn't really talk about what to do exactly in this situation. It would have been better if they prepared it beforehand. Pit's similar look to him could make it easier or worse to hide him. People could mix them up and think that he was the missing Piet and called the police.

He could take care of the misunderstanding, but he would need to hide Pit in this time.

"I will give my best! If it can really turn out so bad then we need to hide me somehow. I hope nobody will say something on work... what if they see the report?", Pit looked down at the identical, colorful picture in the newspaper. Did many people read this? Pittoo told him that they rather watched the news on the T.V. Instead of reading the newspaper, but there was still the radio too.

"I hope they will not see it... we can't do much more. When I take you off work for another week, Viridi will grow suspicious and angry, she is paying our grocery bills. Another choice would be to live with what we have and hope it will be enough. Otherwise, we need to continue", these were the only choices they had. Pit could understand that it looked really bad if he would ditch work again after he just began, it would fall back on Pittoo too.

"Maybe... we can talk with Viridi, and she will be alright with only paying the weeks I really work and if I'm not there, she isn't paying the bill", that wasn't a bad idea, maybe it could work out. Pittoo gave him a thoughtful look.

"Hm, it's not bad. I will talk with her and see if she is alright with it. I mean she already knows that you have problems. Maybe if I tell her that you can't leave the house, because your father is searching for you and you fear that he will find us, she will give in", the idea was good, and he was sure that it will work. If Pit could stay in the apartment for 1-2 weeks the people would start to forget his face and the biggest search project would be finished, hopefully without a result.

But they couldn't be 100% sure that nobody would find Pit. If they searched with dogs, they would get his scent and follow it here.

"Maybe we don't have any other choice. If the police is searching with dogs, then they will follow your scent. You need to stay in the house and close the windows, hopefully your scent will vanish after some time and before the dogs can smell it", Pittoo's red eyes met Pit's and the angel nodded. All that needed to be done...

"Then be it like that Pittoo. I will stay hidden here and you will do the work that needs to be done outside, just... uhm... I hope I find a way to keep myself busy in here. I would like to train a little bit, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright", Pit was confident. The idea to stay put was a good one and Viridi should be okay with only paying the days he was really at work. Maybe she would even pay a little for this week, because he was working some days and Pittoo's payday was drawing near too. Then they would have enough for the next weeks. Hopefully he could work again then.

"Alright, I hope you are right that we don't need to worry", Pittoo was a little more skeptical than the lighter man, and he rubbed his temples. Somehow he had the feeling that it would not go so well, it was wishful thinking and nothing more. They made to many faults from the beginning, because they didn't know how everything would turn out. There were so many openings and... from the beginning the chance for them to succeed was very low and it got lower with every day Pit couldn't return home.

"Because of the training, I will see if I can find something for you. Otherwise, just do the exercise here in the room, it should have enough space. Don't forget that your body isn't in best shape", Pittoo reminded the cocky little angel. He feared that Pit could overdo himself with the training, especially when he liked it. And he definitely would like it, he always got a little agitated when he couldn't move around enough.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I won't overdo it, but I would like to get that body back into shape if I can. I'm used to training the whole day and I miss it, especially doing it together with all the other centurion. Sometimes I'm bored here, all the more when you aren't around and I'm alone", he needed to be true. There were many new and exciting things, but he missed his home. He grew bored when Pittoo was gone, or they watched TV the whole day. He wanted to run around, fight, train and have fun with his friends, family and goddess.

But he needed to bear that for now, especially because he would be alone again for the next days... just like before when Pittoo was at work, and he rotted away in here. He couldn't even go on a walk with Hope now or enjoy his time together with the other in the park after work.

"I understand you, but this isn't your body. You need to be careful with it. But enough of that, let's enjoy the rest of the day. I bet you are hungry, because I am", with those words Pittoo made his way over to the kitchen and tossed the newspaper in the trash. Pit's belly answered for him with a loud growl and Pit chuckled cheerfully, while catching up to Pittoo.

He helped him with the food, and they followed their routine, just that Pittoo took Hope for a walk without the angel around. Pit used the time to make some exercises, and he was careful not to overdo it. Pittoo was right, he could feel his exhaustion soon, after a short time. When Pittoo returned they spend their time with playing, watching TV or surfing the internet like before. Until it was time to go to bed.

 **OoOoO**

Night took over and Pit woke up in this bright, dazzling room again. He blinked against the light and felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling him on his feet.

"Good morning sleepyhead", Pit felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the familiar voice and when he turned around, he saw the lovely face of his black angel.

"Pittoo!", Pit didn't hesitate and threw himself around Dark Pit's neck. He was still so incredible overjoyed seeing him save and sound. The black angel only grinned in return and wrapped his arms around Pit's hip, pulling him closer, while he dug his face into his hazel brown hair.

"Are you feeling better?", Pit asked happily and leaned back a little to look at Dark Pit. He removed one hand from his shoulder and stroke one pitch black streak out of his face, while staring right into those beautiful rubies. He just couldn't get enough of him~

"Yes~ and how are you doing?", Pittoo pulled his little angel closer until their bodies pressed against each other. He couldn't get enough of that~

"I'm feeling well too, but... everything we talked about is happening now. The name of my other self in this word is Piet, and we found his missing person report. Now I'm practically grounded until the police stopped searching for me. Uhm, police seems to be something like soldiers or guards, they help the people but look for criminals in the same time, similar to the centurion", he first needed to explain that to Dark Pit. At the beginning he didn't know what they were too.

"Alright, doesn't sound very good. But I don't need to worry much, hm? You can take care of yourself. I'm more happy that you two are getting along?", Pittoo was sharp like ever and he studied Pit's deep blue eyes. But Pit just looked down on his chest.

"Uhm... not at the beginning. He woke up because we... you know. It wasn't very nice for him. So, uhm... we shouldn't do that again when he is around. Even, uh, when I want it. But it's mean when Pittoo is witnessing everything", Pit mumbled. But then Dark Pit took his chin between his fingers and lifted his head. He lowered his own and pressed his lips softly on the ones of his lighter half. But it was only a short kiss, until he broke it again.

"No problem, I can hold back again, yesterday... we both just couldn't wait any longer", the dark angel admitted and let his hand glide over Pit's back, so he could press his chest more against him. Somehow he just wanted to hold Pit, no matter how. It was a urge he couldn't deny and it got stronger every time they met. Maybe because they both were nothing more than souls here and Pit was his only light in this endless darkness? He wanted to stay with him and to never let go...

Pit on the other hand pressed himself more against his counterpart, he nodded and answered with a mumble. Every time he got here, he wished to go back into his world, back to all the ones he missed so much. He just wanted to cuddle up to Pittoo, and he was happy to have him back.

"Maybe everything will get worse, but I don't care, because I know that I will be able to return to your side every night. I'm much more worried about Pittoo, I fear that I will drag him into all this and destroy his life with that", Pit mumbled against Dark Pit's chest. He couldn't bear the thought. The little angel wrapped his arms around Pittoo's neck again and started at the black top with the golden hem.

"He was alright with it. He knows what he is doing, believe me. But I still hope the best, for both of you... and I definitely hope that those damn goddesses start to move their asses! I want to come back, together with you...", the black angel snapped lightly and Pit looked at him with slight anger.

"Heh! Don't talk about them like that! Especially not about Lady Palutena, I'm sure she is giving her be-", Pit was interrupted, when Dark Pit placed his hand on his mouth to stop his lecture. It was still a little too late for his taste...

"Yeah, I know, I know. You never change, do you? And you know what I mean. They really are taking their ti-", Pittoo growled as answer, but quickly removed his hand from Pit's mouth when he felt something wet licking over it.

"What the!? Stop that or I will lick you at other places!", the black angel threatened him with a grim look. Then he cleaned his now wet hand on Pit's white toga.

"You won't do that...", Pit mumbled, but his red cheeks showed that he wasn't so sure. As if it would be punishment if Dark Pit did that, and he knew it! His grin showed it clearly.

"Do you bet?", with those words Pittoo leaned into Pit, but the other quickly placed his hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"No! You know we can't do that!", Pit tried to defend and the color in his cheeks turned darker when he saw the hunger flicker in Dark Pit's eyes. How he loved that... it always made him shudder and his body betrayed him!

"Oh... we can do some things~", Dark Pit only returned with a grin, then he broke through Pit's halfhearted defense, pulled him closer and pressed his lips on the lighter angel's ones. He let his tongue slip into his mouth, without asking for access, and invaded the wet cave. Pit's defense drowned in a lovely sigh, when he returned the kiss.

They needed to hold back, yes... but not in every point~

Pit allowed the other one to push him down to the ground and wrapped his arms around him. He drowned in that kiss and enjoyed the dark, forbidden taste of his lover. A little moan left his lips when Dark Pit started to play with his bottom lip. He bit into it and pulled at it softly. Showing Pit that he liked to be bitten. Not that he already showed him the night before~

Pit pressed his body against his dark counterpart and let his own tongue slip into the others mouth, he wanted to get a better taste of the dark angel. Dark Pit allowed him to do so and for a while they couldn't hear anything else then the sounds of their kisses and the little moans.

Dark Pit let his hand slip under Pit's tunic and top, just to let his fingers glide over his skin, enjoying the smooth and soft feeling of it. Pit enjoyed it too and every place Pittoo touched was heating up, as if his fingers awoke a fire under his skin.

The little angel felt his lips going numb the more Dark Pit pressed into him, smacking their lips together to an endless rhythm, forcing him to comply with his movement. He gasped for air and the black angel used those moments to dig his tongue deeper into his mouth, getting a good taste of the other.

Pit managed to move his hands to Pittoo's chest and finally was able to push him away a little, so that he could get some air back into his system.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?", he moaned out of breath and he was sure that his lips were swollen right now. Dark Pit only licked his lips when he saw Pit like that, how much he desired him~

"Maybe? I just can't get enough of you, you taste so good~", Dark Pit groaned with a grin on his face and it send shivers down Pit's spine. Tasty shivers~

"But you will not get any more of me if you suffocate me", Pit answered with a cheeky smile. It made Dark Pit come over him again, and he bit into his neck this time, making the angel moan again.

"Then I will give you a kiss of life~", Dark Pit groaned against his wet skin, he could see how Pit trembled because of that.

Oh, how much he loved him~

And he wanted to show him every time, every day, every second~

He drowned him in his love, until the night was over.

 **OoOoO**

This time there was no chaos this morning. But they still hadn't slept cuddled at each other like before. Pittoo wanted to let Pit sleep late, because he didn't need to stand up like before.

But when the human crawled out of bed, he got a little mumble as greeting. Pit opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Pittoo, the other stopped at the edge of the bed and gave him a short look.

"Morning", he greeted him and Pit gifted him a soft, sleepy smile, before he answered: "Good morning. I hope you had a good night this time". He whispered the last words and Pittoo nodded in return. He didn't want to remember the last night, but yes, he had slept well this time.

"This...is good", Pit mumbled when he got the nod. He watched how Pittoo stood up and went over to the bathroom. Pit used the time to really wake up, he stretched his arms and popped his joints, then he turned the light on. The night was wonderful, and he felt really great, better than the days before. At least he didn't get a shocked wake up this time.

"Oh, morning to you too, Hope!", he greeted the little dog with a laugh, when she jumped on the bed while wagging her tail. Pit chuckled and cuddled the little girl, she answered with a cheerful bark and started to lick his face.

"It's enough for now okay? We will play later", he grinned at her. Yes, he needed to stay in the house today... and the next days too. They had more than enough time to play together. It would get boring over time, but maybe Pittoo would buy something he could play with. But that would cost money they didn't have. Damn...

Pit used the time Pittoo was in the bath, to make him a little lunchbox with sandwiches, an apple and a chocolate milk. The moment he closed the cap, the door to the bathroom opened and Pittoo came out of it, the young man went over to the bed and started to change. Pit placed the box back into the fridge and looked at the other.

"Are you going for a walk with Hope?", Pit asked the other. Pittoo only shot him a short look, before he finished changing.

"Yes, or she will use the room as toilet", he only answered and walked over to the leash. Pit pressed his lips together, yes... he couldn't take a walk with her, because of what they talked about. It was better for now.

"Alright, I will give her, her food and I already made your lunchbox", he informed the other and gave him a little smile.

"Thanks, I'm right back", was the only thing he got as an answer. Pittoo closed the door behind him and Hope, leaving Pit behind. Pit made a deep sigh, since yesterday Pittoo was so cold to him again. It hadn't changed the whole evening yesterday. They already grew so near, but now this invisible wall was between them again.

Pit couldn't do anymore, so he filled Hopes cup and then went over to the laptop, to enjoy a new passion he found out about in the last time: Live streams. It was way more fun to watch people play games, than watch those things on TV. He could decide what he wanted to look at too.

But he tried to avoid games he was in. It was way too strange, when people he didn't know talked about him without knowing the real him, and it was really uncomfortable when they laughed about him because of something he said or did.

The good thing was that time rushed by, just like now. He just started to watch the video when Pittoo returned. Pit paused it, when he heard him open the door and looked at him. Most of the time he watched old, recorded streams, so that he could pause them whenever he wanted without missing a thing.

"You can turn it on again, I'm just getting the lunchbox and go to work. I will discuss with Viridi what we talked about", Pittoo let Hope go and went over to the fridge. The little dog rushed over to her bowl and started to eat, while Pittoo retrieved the box.

"Okay... I hope we will be able to do something together, later. It will get really boring here when we can't go out", Pit mumbled and sighed lightly. To his surprise, the other ruffled his hair when he passed him, before he went over to the bed and changed into his work attire. Pit touched the place with his fingers in irritation, but then a smile grew on his lips, and he felt a tingling in his belly. It seemed like Pittoo was alright again.

The little angel stopped to wonder about the things he felt, he knew about his feelings for Pittoo and it was impossible to deny them. It made it just harder when the other acted so distant and cold.

"I will come up with something", Pittoo finally answered, when he finished changing.

"Okay!", Pit wanted to stand up, but the other was already at the door, and so he let himself fall back into the chair. Somehow he had the feeling that he just missed the right time.

"Then, see you later", he saw him off and Pittoo just stopped to look back and answer him. Then he vanished through the door and left Pit behind for real now. He felt lonely, as lonely as he could be with Hope around.

"Well...", Pit couldn't suppress the sigh, then he took Hope on his arms and continued to watch the stream. At least he had a good distraction until Pittoo came back. He really hoped they would find something they could spend their time with, otherwise he feared that there would grow a strange atmosphere between them again.

"Hey Hope, we will give our best okay? I'm feeling better since Dark Pit is here again, but I want Pittoo to feel better too. I can't turn back the time to stop myself from doing those things with Dark Pit, but... I hope I can make up for it again", he mumbled to the little dog, while he pressed her against him. Hope just cuddled up to him and licked his hand, he couldn't hope for anything more.

It was impossible to calm down the chaotic feeling in his heart. He was longing for Dark Pit so much, but slowly he felt the same feelings for Pittoo, they grew more and more. It wasn't exactly the same, the feelings for Dark Pit where way stronger, but he could still feel it. No matter what happened... it would always have a sour taste.


	22. The good and the bad

**Chapter 22:** The good and the bad

Pit spent the whole morning watching streams and caring for Hope. There wasn't much left for him to do except taking a shower and putting on new clothes. He stayed in the apartment in his sloppy look, with sweatpants and one of Pittoos sweaters, that were a little too long.

Nevertheless, he felt comfortable in it, although they were black. But that didn't bother him at all, he was back in front of the laptop and rested his arms on the table while he listened to the streamer playing a game. The game wasn't really his, too dark and with too much blood. The hero did something similar to him, fighting and killing monsters and beasts. But it was the streamer who he felt really comfortable with, and he liked to listen to him.

Pit was totally immersed watching the stream. When Hope jumped off the bed and ran to the door, he looked up again, and a beam appeared on his face when Pittoo came into the room. He also had a grin on his lips and seemed in a good mood. He wore a bag which Hope immediately started sniffing at. Apparently something edible? It reminded Pit that he hadn't eaten a thing till now.

"You are early! And how was it going? ", Pit shouted happily and closed the laptop, only to jump on his feet and rushing over to Pittoo, eyeing his bag curiously.

"Viridi let me go a little earlier and it went well. She agrees with our plan and will pay our food for the week we worked. But from now on, she will only pay again when you go to work", Pittoo replied and then held the bag into Pit's face. The angel looked questioningly at him and caught a glimpse of the content. Immediately his blue eyes began to shine. Ice cream! Pittoo had brought ice cream! It was packaged in small bowls, but he would even smell the scent of ice cream if it was buried under concrete~

"Oooh! How cool! Let's eat it now! ", The topic before seemed unimportant at the sight of the delicious, cold candy. Something that made Pittoo shake his head with a slight grin. That was just so typical for Pit.

"Well then, get two spoons. Unless you want to lick it out, "the black-haired man just replied and took the bag away again.

"Both would be alright!", Pit answered, but then he dove over to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons from the drawer. In the meantime, Pittoo had already gone to the table and put the bag on it, so that he could get the two sundaes out. He opened the lids and gave Pit an amaretto cherry ice cream.

The angel snatched the ice cream immediately and dug the spoon into the delicious substance, before he pushed it into his mouth, he couldn't suppress a pleasurable groan. His face showed clearly that he was in heaven~

At the same time he also gave Pittoo his spoon, so that the young man could taste the delicious ice cream too.

"Heavenly ~", Pit mumbled blissfully and took the next spoon with a somewhat stupid grin on his face. When was the last time he ate ice cream? It was too long ago!

"Mmh, it tastes good. I like the variety, "commented Pittoo. He also enjoyed the taste, but not quite as much as Pit did. He had seen in the game how much Pit loved ice cream, but somehow he hadn't come up with the idea to buy one till now. Just today, when he thought about how he could make up for Pit being under house arrest.

"Amazes me that you haven't seen the other. Ice seems to be much more important than a certain black angel, "the black-haired suddenly told him and reached into the bag again.

"Huh?", Surprised and confused about the words, Pit looked at Pittoo and watched curiously what he was pulling out of the bag. What did he mean? He got it when Pittoo received the object and his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"I found that too. It was on sale, so why not? "Pittoo told with a big grin as he held up a plastic box. It had Dark Pits face right on top of it, but what distracted Pit even more was the small figure standing in it.

"Oh my goddess! How great is that!? Thank you very much! ", Pit shouted surprised and snatched the box out of Pittoo's hands, while he held it right in front of his face and looked at the figure. It was really true to detail and somehow his heart jumped at the sight of the miniature Dark Pit.

He turned the package around and looked briefly at the back. At first he thought the images where about the game he knew, but what he saw looked very different. That made him frown slightly and he looked at Pittoo.

"Is there another game with us?" He asked, pointing to the pictures with a fighting Dark Pit. But Pittoo just shrugged before answering: "I don't know. We only found your game by accident ".

He was right again. Pit looked at the pictures, then carefully started to open the package and took out the figure. He removed the protective plastic case and held Dark Pit in his hand. With a grin he turned it and looked at the mini version of his partner from all sides.

"I have to look for the game. But the figure is really awesome. It looks exactly like the real thing. Even the same grim look and his favorite weapon, "Pit marveled at the figure, then pressed it against his chest and grinned happily. That was really the best gift that Pittoo could make him!

"I knew you would like it ... and I also took something for me", Pittoo replied and got a questioning look from Pit. Before he started laughing, as Pittoo also pulled out a second figure from the bag. This time it was himself! Pit! As the real angel he actually was!

"You are crazy! That's totally weird! ", Pit laughed, then he put the Dark Pit figure on the table and looked at himself. He had definitely got the cooler pose, he flew. Even though his feet were on a funny blue part that might be the sky?

"This is so strange ... to see myself as a little character," murmured Pit, and yet he had to grin. This world really had its advantages! There were no such figures in his world, but maybe he could ask Lady Palutena if she made some ~

Then he always had Dark Pit with him! Unless he could take this figure there.

"Maybe, I thought it was rather amusing," Pittoo replied while Pit looked at the back again, he came from the same game as Dark Pit. He absolutely had to look for it, it looked interesting.

"It's cool too, but it's weird anyway," Pit answered, smiling. Then he also freed his own figure from their plastic prison and put the figures together on the table.

A nasty grin crept onto his lips, and he picked up both figures just to hold them together. However, he was suddenly interrupted by Pittoo, who tore the Pit figure from his hand.

"No! That's my figure, and he will not do that! Isn't it enough that you do so? ", Pittoo pretended to snap, but his grin gave him away. As if he would let it come so far that Pit made the figures kiss, especially because that was more than childish!

"Hey! You can't just tear two lovers apart! "Pit shouted and joined in as he tried to get his own figure back. However, Pittoo kept it out of reach.

"Well then, equality," before Pit could think about these words, Pittoo suddenly leaned down and closed his lips with his. Pit's eyes widened in shock, and he broke the kiss, by quickly taking a step back and looking at Pittoo, dumbfounded. He definitely did not expect that!

"What was that for?" He was perplexed and touched his lips with his fingers.

"Your words. Or is it forbidden now because Dark Pit is back? ", Pittoos eyes darkened a little and Pit felt the heat rushing into his cheeks. He really believed that Pittoo wouldn't do anything now that Dark Pit was back.

Oh dear ... he wouldn't survive that if it went on! It was bad enough that he liked what Pittoo did, but then he would feel incredibly guilty when he saw Dark Pit at night ...

"I ... um. I mean ... it's wrong to do that ... right? I love Dark Pit and ... we, we can't do that! ", Pit just didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think, so how would he explain that to Pittoo! He understood him too ...

"Don't expect the impossible from me. How should I restrain myself after all that has happened? It was hard enough the whole time ... that's why I tried to get away from you, but that doesn't make it any better. I know it's not right, but what am I supposed to do? ", Pittoo growled and then crossed his arms over his chest while still holding the figure in his hand. He really didn't want to force Pit ... but he also didn't know how to hold back his feelings. They grew stronger since they kissed each other. Also when Dark Pit came back, his jealousy almost drove him crazy, but he didn't want to let it out at Pit.

"I ... if you can't hold yourself back. Then, um, I don't know either. I don't want to push you away if it just makes things worse. I understand how you feel. But ... all this happened in a moment of weakness, my weakness ... I didn't want you to get it wro- "Pit couldn't say anything more. Because at that moment, Pittoo let his fist rock down onto the table. Pit flinched and stared at him with wide eyes, while Pittoo glared back. His eyes were burning with anger.

"Don't pretend that you don't feel anything for me! I know that you liked it just as much! And that wasn't the first time, even when Dark Pit was still there, you always gave in. I'm not stupid! Don't just blame it on your grief! "He shouted at him and for the first time Pit really felt threatened by him. He knew that Pittoo didn't want to hurt him, but ... he also knew that he sometimes couldn't control himself.

"I ... I didn't mean it like that! Yes ... yes I like it! I like you! I can not deny that ... but that just makes it even more complicated! I shouldn't have those feelings, you know ... I don't know what to do myself ... Dark Pit told me he doesn't mind if something happens between us. Because you're still ... well ... because you're almost the same person. But I don't want to do that anyway, I feel bad about it, I don't want to cheat on him, "Pit wrapped his arms around himself and bit his teeth. It was so incredibly complicated, he hated it.

Pittoo clenched his fists, how much he wanted to hit something. But ... he understood Pit, he knew what kind of fucking situation the angel was in. All this was a huge pile of shit that fermented in the heat. And the two of them giving in only made it worse.

"I don't want to do anything against your will ... but ... I just don't know if I can hold myself back. I want to touch you ... kiss you and I want to throw you onto the bed right now! But I know that I can't do that ... and yet, the feeling of wanting it doesn't go away, "he growled at him. But at the same time, he couldn't look at him anymore, not after he said that. So Pittoo turned away and slammed his fist against the wall, somehow he had to let it out. He felt so incredibly helpless and at the same time ... so incredibly ashamed.

Pit didn't know what to say. A chill run down his spine when he heard those words and at the same time he shivered. He didn't know which feeling was the stronger one. What Pittoo said made him hot somehow and at the same time he felt scared. Fear that something could happen that they both would regret ...

He just didn't know what he should do!

This wouldn't end ... not as long as they were together and that could take days or weeks. He would never be able to stop Pittoo for so long ... somehow he had to satisfy his craving. In a way that was alright ... somehow ...

Pit took a step forward and then another. Until he stood behind Pittoo, and then he put his arms around him. He still had the Dark Pit figure in his hand, yet he pushed himself against Pittoos back and bit his lower lip. He really liked him ... but he liked Dark Pit much more. Pit was so scared of what could happen. He didn't want to cheat on him, not with Pittoo or anyone else, even if he was practically the same.

The young man felt just as torn. Pittoo lowered his head slightly when Pit put his arms around him and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to regain control ... why had he just let himself go? Everything was okay ... it started to get better and then ... then he just had to kiss him.

He looked at the figure in the angel's hand, then reached down and gently took the figure from his closed hand. Pit opened them when he felt Pittoo's hand. The human took both angel figures and placed them on the table next to him. Then he put his free hands on Pit's and slowly released his embrace.

"I'm sorry ...", the words came softly over his lips, but for Pit it felt like a knife that drove through his chest. It sounded so painful …

"No, I'm sorry ...", the angel replied, he let Pittoo out of the embrace until he turned around and looked at him.

"I try to hold myself back ... but at least allow me to do such little things. Otherwise, it will just make it harder for me, I have to let those feelings out somehow. "Pittoo's words were no more than a whisper, but Pit understood and nodded slightly. Then the taller took his face in both hands and lowered his head until their lips touched again.

This time, Pit made no move to break free. On the contrary, he put his arms around Pittoo's neck and returned the kiss. Feeling the tears running down his cheeks as Pittoo put his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

It felt so incredibly forbidden and wrong, but at the same time so good ... Pit didn't know what to feel. It was so different when he kissed Dark Pit, then it just felt right and great.

After a few seconds Pittoo broke the kiss again.

When he saw Pit's tears, sorrow reflected in his red-brown eyes, and he stroked the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Pit.. I will not do anything to hurt you," he whispered before he pulled him back into a hug. Pit let it happen and pressed his forehead against Pittoos shoulder. It was okay ... somehow, he knew Dark Pit wouldn't mind that. Still, Pit couldn't bring himself to enjoy it or relax. He hoped it would get better after a while. He really liked Pittoo and wanted to help him ...

He could still make it up at night to Dark Pit, he would not hide anything from his partner anyway ...

It would work out, somehow ... right?

Slowly, the two separated again and Pit looked into the other man's red-brown eyes. They were so full of mixed feelings and Pit knew that Pittoo had to fight as much as he did.

"It's okay ... I told you I would help you, and I will. As long as you really won't do anything I don't want, I will try the best I can to be there for you. I really like you Pittoo ... I wish we weren't in this situation ... ", Pit confessed to him and reached for his T-shirt. He held on to it for a moment and lowered his eyes.

"I won't do anything. Really, the last thing I want is to force you into something. I know how hard it is for you to accept all that. I know that your feelings are real, but I also know that they are much stronger for Dark Pit. I don't want to destroy what is between you two, even if I'm feeling jealous. So ... tell me when I do something you don't want... "Pittoo put his arms around Pit again and brushed his fingers through his brown hair. This time he didn't hug him, he just hold him.

"Okay ... I will. Maybe we just exaggerate and it's ... really okay. I'm just scared, "Pit muttered in response, and he kept his head down. Pittoo gave him a quick kiss on his hazel brown hair.

"I know ... but you don't have to. I don't mean to take you away from him. Believe me ... it's just so hard to control my feelings, "it was the truth. Pittoo really didn't want to stand between the two angels, dammit, he knew he could never do that even if he wanted. Pits love for Dark Pit was so big that he could never come between them ...

"I know Pittoo ... I know. I didn't feel guilty when we kissed the last time, but now that Dark Pit is back, the guilt grows stronger. "Pit looked up again and returned his gaze. This time, Pittoo just nodded.

"Is okay. It's not wrong to have these feelings ... let's just watch a little TV and forget about this ... for the moment, "he couldn't talk about it anymore, it was too painful. For both of them.

Pit understood and nodded.

"Yes ... let's watch TV," with these words he peeled out off Pittoos hug, who also released him. Then they both went to bed and left the two angel figures on the table. However, they took the now half-melted ice with them. Pit switched on the TV while Pittoo peeled out off his work clothes and put on his everyday ones.

Then he followed Pit to the bed, and they both lay down and started watching television together. After some time, Pit felt Pittoo's arm around him, and he let him do so. He even cuddled up against his chest, they continued watching TV like that. They spent the evening as usual, playing a little, talking, watching television and cuddling until it was time to go to bed. This time they cuddled up to each other again.

 **OoOoO**

When Pit woke up in a familiar bright surrounding, he felt strong arms around him, pulling him close. It took him a few seconds before he noticed who was holding him. When he was awake enough, he opened his blue eyes and looked up at Dark Pit. The gaze from those deep rubies made him smile. Pit put his arms around his boyfriend and cuddled his face against his chest.

"What's wrong, little angel?", The black angel noticed that something was wrong. It would be nice if they met and nothing happened, just for a change... he wished so much that he could be with him and help him. Or just give his other one a punch left and right because he seemed to cause him problems again and again.

"Everything is fine ... it's just so complicated," mumbled Pit, somehow he didn't want to talk about the subject, for the first time. He didn't know how to tell Pittoo, even though he knew that he would not be mad at him. He just wanted to cuddle with Dark Pit and enjoy the feeling being right and good.

"I understand. I assume his feelings are getting stronger? You can't do anything about that ", Pittoo was as clever as ever. Pit broke away from his chest and looked at him pouting. The small white angel's gaze let the darker one grin.

"Why do you always know exactly what's going on?", He muttered softly and felt Dark Pit stroking his hair and pulling him more into the embrace. It was the same gesture Pittoo had done before, it showed how similar they were. Although ... Pit had to admit that Pittoo had more self-control than Dark Pit had in the past, despite his problems ~

To his luck ...

But he was also not born as a negative side of his self, so Pittoo also had some more good features.

"Because I know you Pit. You wouldn't behave like that if nothing had happened. I know that you won't just push him away and hurt him. You want to try to help him and that is only possible in one way. I told you before, it's okay, it is better than him forcing you into something. If he's like me, I know what he's capable of, "Dark Pit growled, and he didn't like the thought, he hoped his human self would pull himself together.

"Because you forced me? He told me he never wants to do that. So he is ahead of you ", now Pit teased his partner a little and got a dissatisfied growl in response. Pittoo didn't want to think about that, and honestly Pit didn't want to be reminded of that time too. He hadn't raped him or such things, but often enough he forced himself onto him. Pit hoped that this wouldn't happen with Pittoo, he would feel more than miserable. It ... would be worse than it was then.

"Alright ... you are the only one who is allowed to do such things with me. Throwing yourself onto me and pushing me to the ground, "Pit replied with a grin, it was a challenge, and he knew that. Dark Pit too, and so he did just as told~

Pit loved getting pushed down by the black angel, and he liked to feel him over him.

"Like that?" his darker half growled and began to caress his neck with kisses. Pit made a satisfied sound and put his arms around Pittoo, enjoying what he did to him. As well as everything that followed, both of them wished they could drop any inhibitions. But they couldn't, and so they tried to be satisfied with what was allowed and enjoyed the night together.


	23. When everything goes down

**Chapter 23:** When everything goes down

This time Pit didn't wake up, when Pittoo got ready for work. He stayed asleep in bed until he opened his eyes a few hours later. He yawned, stretched, and blinked to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. Hope rested next to him on the bed, and he stroked her head sleepily.

"Morning Hope ... seems like I slept longer this time," he murmured with a smile on his face. The time with Dark Pit always helped him to organize his thoughts and feelings. He felt refreshed and reassured.

The little dog began to stretch and yawned heartily, before she slipped under the blanket with a tired wave of her tail, something that made the angel giggle.

"Hey, we have to get up now, don't you think? Or I at least, if you want to sleep a little more, "he laughed softly and scratched Hope behind the ears. The dog licked his hand in response. So Pit got carried away to cuddle up with her a little more, before he peeled himself out off the bed.

He pulled the blanket back and got up, but not without a satisfying stretch. He let out a pleasant groan and rubbed lightly over his shoulders. Pit looked around for a moment and then decided to take a bath before getting dressed. So he grabbed one of the clean towels from the closet and went over to the bathroom.

He followed his idea and allowed himself to take a nice, long shower this morning, this time he didn't have to worry about Pittoo eventually bursting into the bathroom. So he took his time, until his skin wizened from the warm water. Then he started to wash himself and left the shower. He dried his hair and pulled the towel around his hips before he left the bathroom half naked and walked to the fridge for breakfast. He was content with a slice of bread and some ham. Now that he wasn't working, he needed to cut back a little.

With the food in his mouth he went back to the bed and got dressed. He took some bites from the bread while doing so and just as he wanted to go to the laptop to watch a few streams, it rang at the door.

"Huh?", Pit looked questioningly at it. He'd never heard anyone ring the bell before, except the postman, but it was too early for him. He hesitated, but after another ring and a knock on the door, he went and opened it.

 **OoOoO**

"Mrs. Viridi? "

"Yes?", Surprised, the young blonde woman turned around and her brown eyes widened slightly when she saw who asked her. A middle-aged man stood in the garden center and his dark blue uniform showed who she was dealing with, as well as the obligatory hat and inscription on his chest.

"Officer? Can I help you? ", She didn't know of anything that would cause the police to come to her door, or in this case the store. The man looked at her seriously, but remained friendly, and formal.

"I hope so. We were told that a missing boy works here. Since last week Wednesday there is no single sign of him. But someone has notified us that he had worked in his garden on Thursday, do you know anything about it? ", The policeman looked around briefly, before he looked back at Viridi and studied her expression.

"A missing boy? Not that I know. Recently someone is working voluntary for me, he worked with another staff in a customers garden on Thursday, "she didn't know exactly what the policeman was talking about, but Pit was the only one new here, and he seemed to have run away from home. He told her he wouldn't be missed, could it be that he was wrong?

"Is this boy looking similar to this young man?", The policeman reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. Viridi took it and looked at the boy. In fact ... it was Pit.

"Yes ... that's Pit. I knew that he doesn't live at home right now, he is staying with a friend for an indefinite time. He told me that he got beaten at home and therefore lives with Pittoo for the moment. He didn't say anything about running away, "she said, mentioning the domestic violence in case the police didn't know about it. But she preferred to act as if she didn't know that he had run away, she didn't want any problems. The policeman, on the other hand, looked at her slightly surprised.

"His name is Piet, and we know nothing about domestic violence. His mother reported him missing after she was unable to reach him for a few days. She called all his friends and asked for him, but there was no sign. Still, we will investigate the domestic violence case. Do you know where the boy is currently hiding? ", Now Viridi guessed why Pit ditched work and ... hopefully the police weren't too late. In what did Pittoo get himself into? Did Pit also lied to him or stuck they together?

"He should be with his friend right now, but he hasn't come to work for 2 days. I can call Pittoo, he also works for me, but he is a permanent employee. I can call him, he is currently working in the city. He should know where Pit ... uhm, Piet is staying. I can also give you the address to his apartment, then you can see if Piet is there while Pittoo gets here ... not ... that they suspect a thing and do something stupid, "she hoped that Pittoo hadn't hidden Pit ... Piet somewhere so the police wouldn't find him. Especially when the missing person report was out recently. As it sounded, his mother had thought he was staying with a friend the whole time.

"That would be good. We still don't know if it isn't a case of deprivation of liberty, if you haven't seen him for 2 days. I will send one of my colleagues to the apartment and let him search. You can call your co-worker, and then we can hopefully hear what they have to say, "the policeman replied and Viridi nodded. In an emergency, they were allowed to open the apartment without a search warrant. So she gave him the address to Pittoo's apartment and called him soon after that. She didn't say what it was about, on request of the police officer, and just ordered him back.

The policeman didn't seem very worried about Piet, after what Viridi had told him, he probably believed that he was just a runaway who wanted to leave home for a while. She offered the man a coffee while they waited for Pittoo to come back, so he could explain the matter. Even Viridi was really curious to the explanation, as it looked like both guys had lied to her all the time.

But the first car that drove into the driveway wasn't the familiar van. It was a silver family car. Apparently a customer and so Viridi got up to welcome the person. She really needed the little distraction.

The car stopped at the driveway and a young woman with long green hair got out. Something that made Viridi raise her eyebrows in surprise. Who dyed his hair poison green these days? And the woman didn't seem to be in the age where you dye your hair in all sorts of neon colors.

The lady opened the door to the garden center and looked around attentively, but also nervously. It looked like she was searching for someone. When she saw Viridi, she was determined to approach the young gardener. Now the blonde also recognized that the woman had intense green eyes. Was such an intense color natural or did she wear lenses?

"Hello, can I help you?" Viridi asked the nervous lady, who now stopped in front of her. However, it wasn't nervousness taking control of her, but concern?

"I hope so. My name is Palutena, and I am looking for my son Piet. I've heard that the police wanted to investigate his whereabouts here, "the young woman replied, her hands clawing tremblingly into the fabric of her white dress with the fine, golden embroidery on it.

Viridi could understand her well, she must feel terrified because her son was gone for so long now. Palutena looked like a loving woman, and she also seemed familiar to her. She couldn't believe that this woman beat her son ... and according to the police, she was a single parent. Something was wrong here, she didn't know what, but she felt that something was wrong. She couldn't believe that Pittoo was involved in any crime, not after she had pulled him out of the swamp he was in and gave him a new life.

"Yes, Pit ... Piet should be here soon. An officer is currently driving to an employee's house, he should be there and I'm sure he's fine. This is a very complicated situation and I currently don't know who to believe. A police officer is currently in the hind room, I will bring you to him, we are just waiting for my co-worker to explain the matter. Don't worry anymore, your son is well, "she tried to calm the young woman. Viridi swallowed slightly as she saw the intense look Palutena gave her now and ... she saw reproach in it. She couldn't blame her, Viridi didn't even know what she had gotten into.

"So it's true? That he works for you? How could you do that without telling anyone? I searched for him everywhere and worried so much. Have you never wondered where he came from and what pain you are causing to his parents? He means everything to me, I was so worried, besides, he is sick and needs to take daily medication, "Viridi had to credit her that she wasn't loud. Her words were full of concern, reproach and anger, but she kept her voice calm. She probably didn't want to attract too much attention either.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know all that. Pit ... Piet and Pittoo seem to have given me a wrong story. They said he was staying with Pittoo for a while because he was beaten at home ... "Viridi paused when she saw the astonished look on the young woman's face, but she reassured her immediately," but slowly I don't think that this is the case. They asked me if he could work voluntary for me and I agreed. I probably should have investigated more about where he comes from, but I've trusted my co-worker too much, they get along very well, and he said that they know each other from before. Was Piet in a psychiatric hospital before? ".

"A psychiatry? My goodness no, he has no mental suffering, only a weak heart but this since his birth. I don't know this Pittoo, Piet never told me anything about him. I can't believe my son just ran away like that, I've never beaten him ... why ... why does he say that? ", Palutena put a hand to her lips and Viridi could see how she fought against the tears. Was it all an act? It didn't look like it she looked like a worried mother who had endured terrible fears because of her missing son.

Before the two women could go on, the policeman came back into the shop and interrupted them. They all went back into the hind room, and he listened to what Palutena had to say and also asked her about the domestic violence she denied eagerly. She still couldn't believe that Piet had told that.

She was a doctor from the neighboring village, that was why she seemed so familiar to Viridi, Piet helped her out in the hospital. Until two weeks ago, her life had been normal and happy. Apart from the fact that Palutena divorced her husband a few years ago and Piet visited his father from then on, but those two got along very well. The suspicion that perhaps his father beat him denied Palutena too, she knew her ex-husband well, and he loved Piet as much as she did.

Before they could go on, a well-known car drove into the driveway. It was Viridis Van.

"There comes Pittoo ...", she replied, and they all went to the front to meet the young man. Pittoo got out of the car and froze on the spot when he saw the policeman. Viridi could see a flash of fear in his eyes and expected that he would run away. But when resignation crossed his face she knew that he wouldn't do so, he had expected it and gave up …

 **OoOoO**

Pit's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the man standing in front of the door. He wore something like a suit and felt superior somehow. But when he saw him, his grim expression diminished, and he looked over him.

"Good day. You have to be Piet, nice to see that you are fine. I am Officer Müller, someone has pointed out that you could be here. Are you alright? I will bring you back to your family, your mother is in deep concern. "When Pit took a few steps back, the policeman raised his hand lightly as he continued," You don't need to be afraid. We have heard the domestic violence issue and want to pursue it. Do you feel able to tell me why you are here? ".

"Uhm ... I ...", Pit didn't know what to say, even after discussing this with Pittoo, he didn't remember anything now. His head was empty, and he felt completely taken by surprise. He only knew that he didn't want to go with this man, they would separate him from Pittoo! They were both sure of that. So Pit shook his head, and he automatically searched around the room for a way out. But the only escape was the window, and he couldn't flee out of it. It was too high.

"You really don't need to be afraid, nothing will happen to you. No one is going to keep you captive anymore, "the officer remained at the door, not wanting to pressure Pit any further and waited until he calmed down a bit.

"That's not true! Uhm... the captive thing. Pittoo never kept me captive here I could have gone anytime I wanted. But I don't want to go ... I want to stay with Pittoo. "Pit shook his head and eyed the policeman suspiciously. Hope also seemed undecided and stayed with the brown-haired, somehow it gave him some security.

The policeman, however, seemed confused. Apparently the thing that those two were friends, the missing and the alleged abductor, was right? So it wasn't that the other somehow threatened him in staying where he was.

"Maybe that's possible. If we investigate the matter and see that he hasn't committed any crime, it shouldn't be a problem, as long as your mother is alright with it. Then nothing will happen to him and you two meet. Your mother is very worried about you, wouldn't you at least come along to see her? "The policeman couldn't just leave Pit here, he'd have to take him with him, but he preferred it when Pit followed on his own.

But Pit hesitated now, was it really okay that he worried his... Piet's mother? Maybe the policeman was right and everything would be alright? Pittoo had never committed a crime, maybe they could meet again despite everything?

"Um ... well ... I want to see my mother again. But ... please promise me that nothing will happen to Pittoo. I ... I know he should have reported me to the police, but I didn't want him to do that. He didn't do anything because I forbid it, I ... I don't want him to have problems because of this ", he needed to be sure. He had to know that nothing happened to Pittoo, especially not because of him. He couldn't show that he hadn't any memories, they weren't allowed to know that he had amnesia, because then Pittoo should have taken him to the police or to a hospital in any case.

"I can't promise anything, it depends on how the situation looks like. But if he really didn't do anything, nothing will happen to him. And even if it does, it will probably only be a fine and social service, it doesn't seem like he acted out of malice. You really don't have to worry about that, "the policeman assured him and it seemed to convince Pit. He nodded and approached the man.

"Alright. I believe you and ... then you can take me with you. I mean, I know you can't just leave me here, even if I want that. But may I take Hope with me? Otherwise, she will be alone here, "Pit looked at the dog and took her in his arms.

"Yes of course you can and it's true, I can't just leave you here. But I think it is better for all involved if you come with me on your own, "Pit nodded and with these words the policeman led him out and to his patrol car, where the young man got in, and they drove off. Pit quickly realized he was heading for the garden center.

"Are we going to Viridi?" Pit asked in surprise.

"Yes, she informed us about you when we talked to her. Someone has informed us that you work for her and after that we went to investigate. As far as I know, your friend has arrived as well as your mother. They are all waiting for you there, "the policeman answered and then drove into the driveway.

When the car stopped, Pit could already see a group of people approaching.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw such an incredibly familiar face, someone he had missed for far too long. Without listening to the words of the policeman, he opened the door and got out.

"Lady Palutena?" He asked in disbelief.

"Piet!", was the only answer he got and the young woman pulled him into a hug. Pit couldn't help but immediately threw his arms around Palutena and took her into a strong embrace. How much he had missed her! What was going on here? Had she made it somehow and came here?

He hadn't quite understood the situation yet.

Palutena released the hug, so she could look at her son and searched straight for injuries or something similar, anything that showed her that her son hadn't freely left and stayed away for so long without telling her anything.

"Piet ... are you really feeling well? Where have you been so long? I was so worried, "tears formed in her green eyes and before Pit could say anything, she pulled him into her arms again, and he heard the soft sobbing. Something that nearly broke his heart, he never wanted to cause Lady Palutena such worries! She was one of the most important people in his life!

"Lady Palutena ... I'm fine. Don't worry. How did you manage to find me? I almost gave up hope ... can we go back home? I, oh! There's so much I need to tell you! ", Pit tried to break away from the hug to look at his goddess. A noise in the background distracted him briefly and when he looked up his eyes met those of Pittoo and the darker man shook his head. Pit frowned and didn't understand what he meant.

"Piet? So you were detained against your will !? "Palutena looked over her shoulder and gave Pittoo a devastating look. He stood next to the policeman who held him, so he couldn't escape. Pittoo felt the grip on his arm grow harder. They got it wrong damn!

"Pit ... that's not ..." he murmured, what should he say so that Pit finally got it? But apparently the angel now realized what was really going on and his eyes widened even more. Helpless and shocked.

"No! No Lady Palutena that ... he didn't hold on to me. I, um ... it's a misunderstanding. Please don't hurt him ", the last words went to the policeman who held Pittoo. Now, confusion reflected in everyone's eyes except Pittoo.

"What are you talking Piet? I don't understand and why do you call me lady? What's going on? ", Palutena looked at her son confused and somehow ... he felt different from usual. Something about him was ... strange and it scared her. It was like the one right before her wasn't her real son.

First this other boy who looked just like a darker version of her son and now Piet behaved so strange, what was going on?

"Pit ... I ... my name is Pit. It's okay ... um ... mother? ", Pit didn't know what to say anymore. Had he made the situation worse? Could it really be that Lady Palutena was his real mother here? It had hit him so unexpectedly that he had been sure that it was his goddess, not a human being. Even if she wore something else.

This last, questioning sentence gave Palutena the rest, and she felt something choking her chest. Her own son didn't recognize her !?

"What's going on here?", She turned with a helpless and desperate question to the only person who seemed to understand all this here: Pittoo. She gave the black-haired version of her son an furious look: "What did you do with him !?"

The second policeman had gotten out and stopped Palutena when she wanted to go to Pittoo. He had reflexively gone into a defensive position. He could think of something better than confronting an angry mother. In what kind of chaos had they just get themselves into?

"Calm down, we need to find out what's going on. First of all, we need to calm down, take a seat and talk in peace. Something isn't right here and I think the two men can explain the best what's going on ", with these words the cop managed to reassure Palutena. Somehow he didn't believe that she was someone who quickly lost control and in fact she took a deep breath, with a slight tremor in her voice, and then nodded. She had her son again ... now they needed to know what had happened.

"I will make us all a coffee when we go inside, and then we can discuss calmly what is going on," Viridi distracted the present and gave Pittoo a worried look. Then the small group went inside the garden center. Palutena stayed with Pit and Officer Müller, while Viridi and the other policeman stayed with Pittoo.


	24. There is no good in a downcast world

**Chapter 24:** There is no good in a downcast world

Viridi kept her word and began to brew coffee for those present. Of course, the group didn't remain silent during this time, but she listened silently, as the complicated situation slowly began to opened up.

"So, what happened? You haven't said anything yet, would you finally like to enlighten us what is going on here? Otherwise, the situation will only worsen for you. So far, it doesn't look like Piet had stayed with you of his own free will, "the first police officer, Officer Schmidt, turned to Pittoo now, who was sitting next to him.

Pittoo sighed softly, it would all have been easier if Pit had not trumpeted those words. That's what they had been talking about, that it was better if he kept these things to himself, but maybe he could still somehow save all this and ... also enable Pit to get a good start. In what would come next and where he wouldn't stand by his side anymore.

"I found Piet ... or Pit when I met him two weeks ago on the street. He fainted and just regained consciousness when I saw him. He was talking strange things and I first thought he was on drugs ... ", Pittoo thought about the first encounter with Pit, it was the truth and it went well with the amnesia thing. Officer Schmidt looked questioningly at Palutena and Piet.

"Piet isn't taking drugs! He has never done that, he doesn't even drink alcohol, "the young woman said immediately, standing in for her son. Pit himself didn't know what to say, he didn't know his human self and couldn't say anything about it. Besides ... if it helped Pittoo then he would handle the things with the drugs. Even though he didn't know what effects such consumption had in this world, in his world they didn't care much about these things. Just like drinking alcohol, everyone did what they liked and often only the family cared about. It wasn't forbidden or something similar, rather the opposite.

"I don't know if it really were drugs. Maybe something happened before, I don't know why he fainted. However, ... I quickly realized that something was wrong. I just wanted to take him to a hospital ... but he didn't want that. He asked me if I could take him with me ", that wasn't quite the truth but maybe it was better that way? He could hardly say that for some reason he didn't want to go to the police or the hospital.

"That sounds like drug use after all. It isn't uncommon that children hid things from their parents, especially at your age. Is it the truth, young man? We can do a few tests if you consumed something recently. However, most of the tests will turn out negative if they are retroactive to 2 weeks, "the policeman looked at Pit, and he shrugged his shoulders, whereupon Palutena made a shocked sound. She was a doctor, it couldn't be that Piet actually took drugs?

"I ... I don't know. I really don't know ... ", Pit didn't know if it was good to reveal the amnesia thing and looked to Pittoo, asking for help.

"It's the truth, he really doesn't know. I don't think he has taken any drugs since he's with me. I haven't noticed anything strange about him, except that he seems to have lost his memory. He didn't remember where he came from or what his name was. He called himself Pit, which sounds very much like his real name. We tried to find out who he was ... but he was scared. He didn't want us to find his family. He was afraid to meet them because he can't remember them anymore. I ... I didn't know what to do. Somehow I had to keep both of us over water and ... I couldn't just bring him somewhere against his will. After he spent a few days living in my apartment, we decided to ask Viridi if he could work here. She took him in as a volunteer worker because we couldn't register him. With this I didn't have to worry so much about the living expenses because he was able to eat something at work.

Those are the things so far ... ", Pittoo now admitted the whole story. Something that shocked the others, even Viridi who couldn't believe that Pittoo had arranged the whole thing and hadn't searched any help for Pit.

"I ... I can't believe that ..."; Palutena's gaze went to Pit and was filled with sadness and worry. Her son had amnesia? Maybe even through drug use. She knew the side effects of some drugs and after all that Pittoo had explained, it really wasn't that far-fetched anymore ...

But something else shook her as much and her eyes went back to Pittoo.

"How could you ... even if he was afraid to meet his family. You had no right to take him from us. You should have taken him to a hospital or to the police immediately! Especially when you realized that he has lost his memory, "she was stunned by the fact that Pittoo had simply kept her son like a stray animal. Without his memory, Pit could no longer be seen as completely sane, and he would have had to bring him to the police, not just because of the law, but also because he had simply picked him up from the street.

"The young lady is right. It wasn't right that you just took him in, even if you meant it well. Nevertheless, you have committed a crime by not taking him to the police or to a hospital. Since Piet suffers from amnesia, he is classified as legally insane and your actions are omitted assistance and deprivation of liberty. Although he was with you voluntarily, according to the circumstances he almost had no choice. You should have acted against his will in this case, "the policeman explained and Pittoo clicked his tongue. He knew that ... he knew that there would be problems ... precisely because Pit was no longer considered sane. The same would be the case if he just took in a man with Alzheimer's or a handicapped person ...

"But he didn't do anything bad! He just did what I wanted and I'm very capable of... whatever you mean, "Pits eyes went to Officer Müller, seeking for help, before he continued," You told me that nothing would happen to him ... ".

"I assumed yes, but I also said it depends on the situation. This is a lot more tricky than I expected. Nevertheless, you don't have to worry too much. Nobody was harmed, except for the worries and fears of your mother. If it comes to a charge, the judges will include that he hasn't done it out of ill will and that nobody had come to serious harm in the whole case, "the police tried to calm Pit and even officer Schmidt nodded. His gaze, however, went to Palutena, who had listened to it all in silence but indignantly. The thing with the charge was alone her decision. If she wanted Pittoo to charge for what he had done.

"It won't make any difference if it comes to a charge or not. You wouldn't get much out of that, but I have to report the incident either way, "Viridi interrupted, and everyone looked at her in surprise. Except Pittoo, the young man lowered his eyes. He knew this would happen, especially because Viridi had heard it. She was responsible for him and was required to report such incidents.

"What do you mean? Clarify us, "Officer Schmidt replied, and Palutena and Pit looked at her in confusion.

"Pittoo is under the protection of the Caritas and participates in a community project to integrate people like him into the social environment. He comes from a facility that receives mainly orphans and homeless children, teenagers and young adults. He is also mentally disabled and in care. This is also managed by the Caritas. Upon request, he participated in the integration project, which helps the participant to get integrated into a pseudo-real environment for several years. Of course, the whole thing is under care by the participating employer and also with home care upon request. I am responsible for Pittoo. I have to tell the Caritas everything that's happening here, so you have to turn to them with the whole incident... if you, Miss Palutena, charges him it will automatically go to the Caritas and it'll probably end up in a compensation, "Viridi explained everything. Pittoo didn't like the fact that everyone knew what was wrong with him now. He had been glad that he no longer needed to apply for the home care because his therapy had progressed so well. But now it didn't matter anymore ... he knew that he would definitely be taken back after this. The project would be canceled.

"That's good to know ... I think we have heard everything we need to hear. Now we should first take the young man to a hospital where he can be examined because of his amnesia, and we also have to get in touch with the Caritas, that would be the next thing we do. Nevertheless, I will take Mr. Engel into custody until we can reach the Caritas. "Officer Schmidt stood up with these words. With a quick hand movement, he also asked Pittoo to get up.

"Why didn't you say anything? And what does that mean? ", Pit didn't know what was going on. Caritas? He had no idea what it was all about but it didn't sound good at all ... even if Pittoo wouldn't seem to be punished ... what happened to him now?

"It's okay Pit ... it's nothing to worry about. I'll just go back home, "Pittoo put him off. But ... something wasn't right here. If it was so easy then he would have told him that they didn't have to worry, no matter what happened, because they both wouldn't be punished.

"Should I accompany you to the hospital? I have to record what diagnosis is made, but you can call me and send me the papers if you prefer. "Officer Müller now turned to Palutena, she and Pit stood up too. Pit looked worriedly at Pittoo and wanted to follow him, but his mother stopped him, by holding his arm.

"Thank you officer ... but I think I'd like to be alone with my son when it's alright. I want to recover from all the stress. I will call you later and tell you everything. If it is needed you can make an appointment to discuss the whole thing again and ... I would also like to know what will become of the boy. Even through I can't approve of what he did ... "Palutena replied tiredly to the words of the policeman. She had to stomach everything first, even if she was incredible overjoyed to have her son back. But now her little world started to collapse ... and she hoped that Piet would become himself again and get his memories back. She also had to talk to his father ... this day was becoming more and more exhausting.

The policeman understood, and so they left the garden center. The police drove away with Pittoo in the car, while Palutena and Pit went to their car. Hope stayed with Viridi who now also had to notify the Caritas.

"L-Palutena ... what will happen now? I didn't really understand all that and ... what happens to Pittoo? "Now that they were alone, Pits world seemed to be completely turned upside down. In a second, everything had been okay ... and in the next, a terrible chaos broke free.

"Piet ...", before she could answer him, Palutena turned back to her son and took him in her arms again. Did he really forget who she was? She still remembered what he had said to her when he got out of the car.

"Don't worry, my little one ... everything will be fine. I won't charge him, I think he already has enough problems he needs to take care of now. It looks like he will go back to this facility ... but he has to blame it on himself. I can't really feel sorry for him, he took you away from me for two weeks ... that was the worst time in my life, "she replied, when she looked at him. But the moment she saw his hurtful look, her eyes widened slightly. Could it really be that he was so worried about that man? He was a complete stranger ... but ... for those two weeks he might have been everything Piet knew.

"I ... I know it must have been terrible for you. But Pittoo only did what I wanted. If you're mad at him, you have to be mad at me. It was me who didn't want us to search for my family ... I was scared of all this. Pittoo really means a lot to me, he has done so much for me and taken a lot on himself. Everything that happened ... he knew it would happen and ... he accepted it just to help me out "and there was so much more, but Pit couldn't tell her. However, he hoped, that there would be an opportunity where he could tell her everything, after all it was Lady Palutena!

"Piet ... what should I say? I can't be mad at you but ... you're right too. The way it looks, he had finally built his own life after a difficult past. I ... can't believe that he gave everything up for you, for a complete stranger. He could have taken you to a hospital and be rid of the "problem"... "Palutena didn't quite understand that. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't explain what. The actions of this man didn't fit , simply keeping Pit didn't help him at all, it didn't help either of them. It would have been so much easier if he had taken him to the police. Something was there ... but ... she didn't know what and maybe it was just due to the unpredictability of a mental patient. She also didn't know what disease Pittoo had.

"What happens now? Will I see him again? ", It was one of his biggest concerns. After all, he wasn't Piet, he was Pit and Pittoo was the only person here that interested him and who did so much for him. But ... he was sure that he would take Palutena in his heart quickly, how could he not?

Still, he continued to worry about Pittoo... he loved him ... even if not in the same way he loved Dark Pit. It was something between friendship and intimate feelings.

"I don't know Piet ... I can try to get information about him, but first it's more important to see what happens to you. Amnesias are often unpredictable. We will have to try out a lot of things and I hope you get your memories back. This man is only of secondary importance at the moment, even if it doesn't feel like that to you, because you lived with him for so long, "she gently caressed his cheek. She would look after Pittoo if it was Pit's wish, but other things were more important to her now. As it sounded, Pittoo was in good hands and didn't have to deal with any major punishment, he could start all over again.

"Please L-Palutena ... please look after him. He is so important to me. I'm sure it will be like that even after i regained my memories. I will do my best to be your son again, the one I used to be ... that's why it's my only request to you, "Pit knew he wouldn't get his memories back. And when it was time that he would need to go back to his world, he at least wanted to know if Pittoo was well. He ... he just couldn't believe that their life would be over now ... sure, it had many obstacles but it had been so nice too. He wanted to go back to the apartment, back to the past two weeks. Back to Pittoo who knew what was really going on.

"Oh Piet ... you don't have to do your best in anything. No matter what comes, you will always be my son and ... and if you don't get your memories back then we'll create new ones. Please don't worry, I'm here and I'll take care of you. Just like this Pittoo. But I promise you, I'll ask about him and tell you what's happening to him. Come on ... now you have to rest", with those words both of them got into the silver car and drove off the court.

 **OoOoO**

"We will drive directly to the hospital. There I will see how you are doing and then you can rest at home. If you want you can tell what has happened until we are there. I heard what the young man told us, but I would like to hear it from your point of view.

You really don't have to be scared Piet, no matter what happened, I won't be angry with you. But I ... just can't believe the case with the drugs, you always told me if something was wrong, I would have noticed if you had to resort to such means. Can you remember something before you lost your consciousness? ", She spoke slowly with him, and she seemed to choose her words. It almost was as if she didn't want to scare him off. Right now he wasn't the son she knew, without his memories she was a stranger to him. This thought tore her apart, it pained her so much.

She wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and hope that everything would return to the way it was before his disappearance. But ... she knew it was wishful thinking.

Hopefully he would get his memories back gradually, but Pit was already two weeks without any improvement, was it good or bad?

Palutena had to concentrate on the ride, but still her eyes kept going back to her son. She was worried. Pit, on the other hand, just felt torn. He was sorry for his "mother", the human Lady Palutena, to be so worried. However, his thoughts were with no one other than Pittoo. It would be so hard to pretend that he really only had amnesia, not to tell Palutena what was really going on.

"I ... I can't remember. I'm sorry ... ", he murmured only in response. He looked down at his hands, playing with the hem of his white hoodie. As if he had guessed it he wore his original set of clothes. With that ... they didn't even have a reason to go back home to Pittoo ... so he could pick up his clothes or something like that. But ... his figure was still there. Dark Pit's figure ...

When Pit looked up at Palutena, it felt terrible to see her worried look. He noticed how watery her eyes were and ... how red. She must have cried a lot in the last few days. He could understand why ... he didn't want to think about the suffering his goddess was going through. It had to be as bad for her as it was for her human self.

"Because of the drugs ... I don't know what he ... what I ... did before. I can't tell you. But, I don't feel like I've consumed anything, "he answered. But his life with Pittoo ... he didn't know what he could say, what was allowed ... he didn't want her to get even more angry with him than she already was. When she learned that her son was in love with another man and had lived with him for so long, slept in the same bed. He didn't know how she would react.

At the beginning, Lady Palutena had also declared that it shouldn't be, not because they were two men or something like that. But because they were angels, and she worried over his purity. But love was powerful, and she knew that she couldn't stand between both of them. It would only broke her and his heart too. Pit could never have chosen between his lady and his love.

But he also knew how people felt about same-sex love. Pittoo had a hard time with his feelings for him. Pit wasn't stupid, he noticed that Pittoo had more problems with feeling something for the same sex as that Pit was already in a relationship.

"I understand ... did you feel very bad in the beginning? Did you tremble like crazy or did you sweat extremely? Did you feel like your body was asking for something? a torturous demand that you couldn't satisfy? ", She had to ask. Even though he didn't know anything, he should have had at least the signs of a cold turkey. Even if he hadn't taken drugs for a long time, the effects of a slight cold turkey would still be there.

Pit looked at Palutena confused. He didn't know what she meant.

"No ... I didn't feel anything like that. Only a strong headache ... not more. I ... I don't think it was something like drugs. Maybe someone attacked me and knocked me down? ", Pit knew that all this hadn't happened because of drugs. But because of him ... but he could hardly say that. And it would be weird if he said firmly that no drugs were involved, so he tried to find another plausible excuse.

But it seemed to fuel Palutena's concern even more, though he could see relief in her eyes.

"Maybe that really happened. Oh my god ... Piet ... anything could have happened. I'm just so glad you didn't ... that no one kidnapped you ... Just the thought of never seeing you again ... I can't stand it. I am so incredibly happy that you are fine. Even through I am a stranger to you ... I am your mother and there is nobody more important to me in this world than you ", as she reached out to him. Pit took her hand in his and looked at her. He was so incredibly sorry ... had he known who his mother was, he would have given his all to find her. Then ... then maybe all three of them might be looking for a solution and Pittoo wouldn't have had to risk his life.

"L ... Palutena. I ... you aren't a stranger to me. I am glad that you are my mother. I feel safe with you and I know that I am. I'm so sorry that I have made you so worried. It was just ... there's more, but ... I can't tell you. I mean ... you wouldn't believe me. Pittoo believed me ... he helped me as much as he could. I ... I just don't know what to do now ", he couldn't. He just couldn't lie to her ... everything in him wanted to tell her the truth. But could he just tell her what was going on? Could he just tell her the truth?

"What do you mean Piet? I don't understand what you mean. It is like before ... it was like ... you mistook me for somebody else. But if you can't tell me, I don't want to force you to. I'll wait until you trust me enough, just as you trusted him.

After all I've heard, this Pittoo really doesn't seem like a bad person. You seem to like him a lot, and he seems to have taken good care of you. I'll see what I can do, but you come first. I want to make sure that everything is alright, you haven't taken your medications for 2 weeks now. That's not good for your heart. I'm so glad that I finally found you ... I don't know what would have happened if you stayed longer without treatment. I don't want to risk anything, "she tried to understand all that. Even if she absolutely didn't know what was going on, and she couldn't understand his behavior. His and Pittoo's, it had something to do with the thing he didn't want to tell her, she suspect as much. But she didn't want to force him and now it was more important to bring him to the hospital.

"My heart? What is wrong with me? I know that my body is weak ... is that because of it? ", He had to ask, but it also eased him to hear that she might think about the matter with Pittoo again.

"You have had a heart defect since you were born and had to undergo surgery twice. But now we have everything under control, as long as you take your medication regularly you have no more symptoms. We're almost there, look. Do you remember the building? You work with me there, we spend a lot of our time in this hospital, "she tried to wake up his memories a little. She hoped that when he saw familiar places his memories would come back.

But Pit looked at the big, gray building that rose in front of them and at the driveway they drove on. It was crowded with people coming and going, something about it actually felt familiar. As if he had dreamed of it once, but he didn't recognize it, he shook his head slowly and heard the deep sigh of his mother.

"I don't remember, but ... it still feels familiar," he said, and when he looked at Palutena, her lips formed a smile. Something that also made him smile. At some point he would tell her. But it was still too early.


	25. My Home

**Chapter 25:** My Home

Palutena drove on the hospital grounds and parked her car in the staff area, before they both left the silver vehicle. Pit looked up again at the building, before joining his mother.

"Stay with me, the hospital is big, not that you're getting lost," Palutena told him, and Pit nodded. He could pass on getting lost in a building where everyone knew him, while he couldn't recognize anybody. It was certainly not very nice to explain everything again and again.

So he stayed with his mother when they entered the building.

Palutena greeted a few people and Pit nodded, wunk or greeted when someone spoke to him. His mother watched him, hoping he would recognize someone. However, that wasn't the case and Pit wasn't surprised about that.

His mother took over the conversations and explained what was going on to acquaintances, employees and friends they met. Pit received commiserate and compassionate looks as well as good wishes for him to get well again. Nevertheless, he hoped that they could leave the hospital soon.

Actually, he had no problem with strangers and made friends quickly, but it was something completely different if everyone seemed to know you. It was a very strange feeling, and he didn't like it, yet he didn't show it to others. But was glad when they finally entered the treatment room and Palutena began to consult with the other doctors.

Pit looked around the white, simple room. It smelled of disinfectants and medicines, the typical smell of hospitals, but for him it was new. He wrinkled his nose slightly and waited patiently for the doctors to speak. He took a seat on the couch as Palutena had instructed him.

"Okay Piet, I'm going to do some tests and a colleague will write down the results, so we can send it to the police. Maybe we can find out a little more, "Palutena turned to him again as some doctors had gone. His mother examined him while another doctor wrote it down.

"Alright," Pit agreed, then followed his mother's instructions. She examined his body for injuries and drug abuse. After both turned out to be negative Palutena seemed much more relieved and gave him his medication. Two tablets he had to take daily. He swallowed the dose for today and then took the small tin his mother handed him, containing tablets for the whole week.

"Now we come to the amnesia. I'll ask you a few questions Piet, try to answer them as best you can. Maybe we can get some information about the diagnosis. Can you tell me what you can remember? ", She had to go after the textbook now, because everything got recorded.

Pit knew they wouldn't get much information, since he already knew the cause but couldn't say it, yet he tried his best to answer. He talked about how he woke up in the street with the headache and his aching body, which reinforced the presumption that he had got beaten up.

He told them how Pittoo had found him and how he helped him to his feet. Pit omitted most of the conversations they had and said only what he could say. That Pittoo thought he was on drugs because he couldn't remember anything, that he wanted to take him to the police or to a hospital and that Pit stopped him, until he finally gave in to Pit's request to take him in.

He then told them the whole story with Pittoo, knowing that both Palutena and the police would be interested in his view of things. However, of course, he left the matter with his angelic self or his affection for Pittoo, and the things that had happened between them. He ended his story with the day they picked him up.

However, when he got asked about his past and whether he recognized anything or anyone, he denied it. He didn't know anything about his past from the moment he woke up on the street.

"Alright, I think that's enough for the anamnesis. Tumors or Cerebral Hemorrhage are unlikely, as well as mental illness, epilepsy or dementia. However, for the complete exclusion, we will do detailed tests in the neurological area. Due to the aforementioned pain and the unhindered recall of memory after the memory loss, there is a suspicion of retrograde amnesia due to subsequent trauma to the skull.

If further treatments are negative and when we got a clear diagnosis, I recommend a selective memory training, " with this Palutena ended the treatment for today. She didn't want to force any more tests onto her son right now, he should rest first. However, he would be in the hospital more often the next few days.

"What does retrograde amnesia mean?" Pit became curious. There were so many strange new words and apparently people here were dealing with diseases on a completely different level than he knew.

"It's the kind of amnesia you're showing right now. This form of amnesia is triggered by a causer, usually by trauma or tumors. It ensures that you lose the complete memory of your past, but you can still record and retrieve new made memory.

There are very few treatments, but in most cases the memories come back by themselves or through selective training, but this can end without any result too and there are cases that the memory is lost forever, "she told him about the disease and it was true that it suited from what he was suffering right now. However, Pit knew the memories wouldn't come back as long as he lived in this body.

"But for today we are done, it was a very busy day for you. If you want we can go and have some food before we get home. Do you want some pizza? "She cheered him with a smile. She really hoped that his memories would come back, but she didn't want to pressure him.

Pit's eyes began to sparkle when he heard the word "pizza": "Oh yes!".

He jumped right off the couch and walked over to his mother, who made the last entries before handing over his papers to the doctor.

"Well then, let's go, see ya" the green-haired woman told her goodbyes and pushed her son out of the treatment room, and they left the hospital to get back into the silver car. Palutena had many things in mind, but now she wanted to enjoy the time with her son, where he was finally back, with memories or not. But she would have to call his father too, he was just as worried.

They drove into the city and Palutena stopped at an Italian restaurant that she knew well.

"Don't be surprised, we're familiar faces here," she warned her son directly, and Pit nodded. It meant that he would be addressed again and questioned, because they probably all knew of his disappearance.

It was similar to the hospital. Everyone was happy and relieved that he was back. However, after Palutena explained the situation, he again received these looks and requests for getting well just as before. Apparently, most people didn't know how to act around someone with such a disease. But it was okay, he could well understand that it was difficult if someone forgot everything, he saw it himself right now, even if this wasn't his life. It would be even worse if it really was his life, and he could remember absolutely nothing. At least Pit still had his memories of his angelic life.

Soon they sat down and ordered, apparently, the usual. Pit was already looking forward to the pizza and a little distraction didn't seem so wrong. He couldn't do much anyway and to worry about Pittoo was a dead end now. He was sure that he would think about him often enough, but hopefully he would be able to visit him soon again, even if it only was to pick up the figure. But his mother had already leaked that she thought about it.

20 minutes after they ordered their meal it finally came and the young angel enjoyed it visibly. It was great, and he hadn't eaten a pizza for so long since he came here and even before that.

"It's a weird feeling ... getting used to a new environment again. I will miss being with Pittoo. It was really nice there, even if you're mad at him, but it was fun to live with him. Nevertheless, I'm really sorry that I made you worry so much and all the other people, "Pit began now, after they sat there for a while and enjoyed their pizza. He took a sip of the Coke and looked back at Palutena.

"I can understand it, although I'll never know exactly how you feel. I'm glad that he took care of you so well and slowly ... I'm not so angry with him anymore. Of course the time without you was terrible and I don't want to think about it anymore. But the most important thing is that you are well, memory loss or not. If you miss him so much, I won't be able to stop you from visiting him. I think it's the least we can do, he risked a lot for you as well. Although I still can't fully understand why, "his mother replied sympathetically and Pit could have thrown himself around her neck again. It made it so much easier that she was like Lady Palutena and just as good-natured as his lady.

"Thank you L-Palutena. I still can't quite get used to it ... leaving the lady away. But I assure you that Pittoo did everything in my interest and there is a good reason for how he acted. However, ... maybe i can show you that reason some day, but please don't think I'm crazy, "he knew he couldn't keep it secret for long. At some point he would blurt it out. But he knew a good way to start the whole thing. And that was through the game, it could backfire, yes, but it could also be successful. He just hoped so much that Palutena wouldn't call him crazy and thought that he just pretended that he was the real Pit.

"I'm really curious what you mean and why should I declare you crazy? I know that there are still things that I can't explain to myself and I would be happy if you told me. Especially this "lady"-thing. I often used to insist on being called that in the past, but that was before you were born and when you found out you only called me that out of fun ", she answered. She didn't know if he just remembered the lady term or if there was something else. Like the Pit thing and her name, he remembered it too. But he hadn't mentioned that in the report earlier. She thought it was weird, after all, it was the only thing he could hold onto from his past. There were so many absurdities, and she really hoped he would explain them soon.

"That's good to hear. It ... is very similar to her, only that she is serious. But I think you'll see what I mean when I tell you ... but I need something that I left behind at Pittoo's place. Can we pick it up tomorrow? Then I can say goodbye to him again, before he has to go ", now he blurted some things out and Palutena looked at him stunned.

"You, you have met a woman? ", Now she couldn't help but grin mischievously. He had lost his memory and used the time to hit on women?

Pit looked at her confused, but then he realized and his eyes went wide before quickly shaking his head.

"No, no! That's not how it is! Um ... you'll see what I mean. As soon as I have the stuff from Pittoo's place I can show it to you ", now he got a little louder. Just the thought of Lady Palutena and him... oh dear. To be honest, she had been his first love. When he was little, of course, it wasn't serious, she was just so close to him. She used to tease him with it until he got mad at her and pouted. He still had a strong bond with her, but now it was purely based on friendly feelings, although Lady Palutena was very important to him of course, and he would do anything for her, maybe she was something like a mother for him too. He shouldn't have been so surprised that she was his real mother in this life.

"Hm ... I'm curious Piet. But yes, I think it should be alright if we visit him tomorrow. But it won't be until evening. I have to work in the morning and if you want you can come along, at noon you will have to endure a few more tests, and then we can go, "she told him and Pit nodded. Then they finished eating and headed home to Palutena's house.

 **OoOoO**

When they reached his new, old home, Palutena pressed a small button on her keyring of the car key and the big gate opened by itself. Pit stared out the window and studied the house in detail. It was much larger than Pittoo's and had a small front yard, as well as a driveway with a garage for the car and a small way next to it if you walked by foot.

The building had white plastered walls and a black tiled roof, it was framed by a white fence whose door just opened. Next to the small footpath was a big cherry tree whose pink flowers spread all over the garden. It looked beautiful.

His mother's green eyes watched her son from the corner of her eye, she wanted him to look at everything in peace, and she hoped he would recognize something. But she only saw astonishment and curiosity in his deep blue eyes.

She pulled out the key and opened the door after coming to a halt on the driveway.

"You can look around in the garden and in the house. I'll have to call the police again and then your dad, "Palutena said shortly, as she unlocked the front door. Pit looked at her and felt her hand on his head, gently ruffling through his hair. Pittoo was a little taller than him, but his mother was on par with him, it made Pit smile, and he felt more confident.

"Who is my father? What is his name? "He asked curiously. After all, he couldn't remember him, and his name might tell him more. Palutena gave him a worried look again, then closed her eyes for a moment. He knew her name, but not his father's, she felt the worry returning.

"Your father's name is Hermes," Palutena told him, paying attention to his expression on her face, hoping to see something in it. Pit's eyes actually widened at this answer.

"Hermes!? The Hermes? "He asked excitedly. Could it be? Was his father a god ? But ... Palutena and Viridi weren't goddesses either, why should it be Hermes?

Palutena laughed at his reaction, though that wasn't what she had hoped for.

"I also reacted like that the first time he gave me his name, it is indeed very amusing. But no, he's neither a god nor part of the parcel company, "she explained with an amused smile on her face, but Pit's disappointed expression surprised her a little.

"You didn't really expect he was a god, did you?" She asked skeptically.

"What? Uhm ... no? Why would I even think that? That would be too crazy, "Pit tried to save his mistake and scratched his neck embarrassed. He knew by now that it wasn't necessarily good if he ran around and told that gods were real, especially the old Greek gods as in his world. People would think he had gone mad, or was very religious ... depending on which gods or which god one believed.

"Hm, okay. We will visit him soon, he sure wants to see that you are fine. I wouldn't be surprised if he's just around the corner looking out for you. "Palutena remained somewhat skeptical, but then followed her initial plan and headed to the kitchen to make a phone call. Pit then followed her suggestion and began to look around the house a little. From the inside it was just as big as from the outside. On the lower floor there was a bathroom, his mother's bedroom, a hall, living room and kitchen.

On the second floor was a study with a computer and many folders. There was also a small living area and a guest room up here, which he suspected by the simple decor and the bed that was in it. The last room he opened was finally his own.

Pit entered it and looked around curiously, it was bright and inviting and it felt somehow familiar. He felt comfortable here, the whole house radiated safety and security. The furniture in his room had a light creme tone and looked like real natural wood, but when he touched it he realized that it was just fake. It was very smooth, despite the optical cracks and grains.

In one corner stood his big bed that could easily let three people lay in it, it reminded him of his home and was upholstered in sky blue sheets with patterns in different shades of blue. There was a laptop on the cream-colored desk, and there was a big wardrobe, a TV, games consoles, books, and a small bedside table with various things in it too.

Pit felt uncomfortable rummaging through Piet's belongings, leaving him to only look around and see where all the clothes were stowed. He wouldn't dare to lay a hand on the other person's belongings.

To his delight, however, he found a white top and matching shorts among the things, which he put on. It reminded him of his home, except that the chiton was missing. How much he wished his human self had something similar here, but it was probably too unusual for this world. When he had just finished dressing, his mother knocked on the door.

"Piet? Can I come in? ", She asked first and when the young angel agreed, she entered the room and looked at him a bit surprised.

"Isn't it a bit too fresh for that?", She eyed his clothes skeptically, as well as the fact how much skin they showed.

"Hm? No ... well, at least I'm not freezing, if I do I can change clothes again. I would just like to wear something else after 2 weeks ", he told his mother who nodded.

"Didn't you get anything else to wear all the time?" She asked, worried.

"What? Of course! Pittoo offered me his wardrobe and I could wear what I wanted. But he only has dark stuff, and that's not my taste, "he admitted, but he really missed the blue pajamas with the white wings ...

Palutena laughed softly at his words: "That's fine, you can wear what you want, of course, you're old enough. Just make sure you don't catch a cold, "she replied before continuing," I've reached the police and described what we've got so far, they will receive the records soon, as well as the rest of the test results when they come out. I also called your father, he is very relieved and wanted to come right away. However, I told him that we will visit him the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow we have too much to do, it will get too late, your father lives a little further away. "

Pit nodded eagerly at her words, then the day after tomorrow he could see if his father wasn't a god after all and maybe only pretended to be human, but it would be too good to be true. Then he would have responded to their ritual sooner. But another question shot through his head: "Do you know anything new about Pittoo?", Maybe the police had said something. But Palutena shook her head in denial.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask any further. I didn't think about it anymore, but we'll visit him tomorrow, then you'll know, "she reassured him, and Pit nodded, but he couldn't hide the disappointment and worry. Palutena wished she could take the worries from her son, but only Pittoo could.

"You should rest for the rest of the day, if you want you can come down and relax with me a little in the garden," she offered. Pit thought for a moment, then nodded, "Okay, I'll come with you."

With that he accompanied his mother down and discovered that an even larger garden was waiting behind the house. A small pond, flowerbeds, and a small bridge adorned the garden, two large trees provided shade, and under one of it was a small wooden hut. On the marble terrace were two beach chairs and a small table where Palutena already provided a jug of freshly pressed orange juice, and a small plate of cookies.

Pits blue eyes beamed, and he quickly stole a small chocolate cookie from the plate and began to nibble on it. Palutena saw this with a gentle and happy look. As different as her son was now, he still retained some quirks.

"Come sit down. We can talk a little more or enjoy the evening sun, "she was just happy to have her son back, not having to go through this fear anymore. She had a lot she needed to catch up with, after she let it slide for the last two weeks, but right now Piet was more important and nobody would stop her from enjoying time with her son.

Pit followed her request and sat down, then they began to talk a little. Palutena tried to not force him into a exhausting conversation and Pit thanked her for it. She told him a little about Piet and his life. He studied medicine, but right now this was hardly possible for Pit, he knew nothing of the subject matter and as long as he had the amnesia, the school would probably continue to release him for the time being. It also reminded Palutena that she had to call Pit's friends and the school, but that would be something she would do later, at least with his friends. She couldn't reach the school until tomorrow.

Pit also told her a bit more about his life with Pittoo, so she started to understand why the black-haired man was so important to him. And slowly she suspected what was going on, but she didn't know if she should ask her son, but then she gave herself a mental push.

"Piet? Could it be that you feel more for this young man? ", She tried to start the subject a little teasingly. Palutena had no problems if her son liked the same sex, even if she was a little shocked at first, however, she knew that it often, wasn't easy for a person to come out, especially to the parents, they were afraid of encountering misunderstanding and aversion.

"I ... um ...", Pit looked at her uncertainly. He himself didn't mind ... but he wasn't sure if Piet felt the same, and he didn't want to cause him any problems when he, hopefully, got his body back.

"J ... yes. I like him very much, but ... I don't know how it was before ... with my old self. ", He mumbled and Palutena understood directly what he meant.

"It's not bad, it's normal. No one can decide who he falls in love with. I have never noticed that you are interested in the same sex, but you haven't revealed much about it in general. You never really cared for someone, at least not in this way. Of course, as a kid, you used to prefer girls, but you never introduced me to a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, and i don't know if you only played along to get accepted by other boys. I've talked to you about it many times, but you wanted to focus on your studies and let fate decide otherwise. So ... don't worry, no matter what happens, you are always faithful to this motto, "she replied and Pit nodded, even though he didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Actually, Palutena hadn't really been able to help him there. But if Piet hadn't shown much interest in anyone until now, maybe it was okay? He wouldn't do something with Pittoo, but his mother didn't know that.

They continued the rest of the evening with small talk and joked around a bit. Pit felt more and more comfortable, even though he hadn't yet told her the truth, but she showed so much understanding and now understood why Pittoo was so important to him too, so she would also do more for the black-haired man. This let Pit cheer, maybe they could really do something?


	26. After a long time

**This chapter contains adult content, it can be skipped at # MA #**

 **Chapter 26:** After a long time

After spending the rest of the evening with small talk, Pit interrupted the conversation unintentionally with a yawn.

"Oh, excuse me," he apologized to his "mother," but Palutena just waved with a laugh.

"No problem. Your day was very exciting today and mine too. I'll make us something to eat, then you can go to sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow after work for a few more tests. You don't have to come with me so early in the morning, so sleep well, "she replied before getting up.

"I hope it doesn't trouble you, to pick me up?", Pit followed her and got up, then he looked at her.

"Oh, well, the hospital isn't that far away. Why should I wake you up hours in advance? You would be bored most of the time. There will be a lot going on tomorrow and I can't show you the work, "the young woman answered as she took the plate of biscuits. However, before she could take the jug with the juice, Pit was faster.

"Oh, okay. Hopefully I can help you again soon, especially if I've done that before too ", he followed her into the house, and they brought the leftovers of their meal into the kitchen.

"We will see, but don't worry, if you can't remember anything, it will be hard for you to just resume your work. First let's see how it develops, then we can go on, "she reassured him. Pit nodded and stole the last biscuits from the plate before it disappeared in the dishwasher. Palutena put the jug back in the fridge.

It was dark by now, and so she locked the door to the garden safely and lowered the shutters while the orange light of the lamps lit the room.

"Alright ... I still hope it works. It was so much fun working with Pittoo in the garden center, "he replied, hesitating for a moment. But Palutena's gentle look relaxed him again.

"I believe you, especially when you could work with him, right? ", His mother even teased him a bit and Pit felt his cheeks turn red. Actually he should be used to it, but it was different this time.

"Um ... yes?", He replied sheepishly, which made Palutena laugh cheerfully before she embraced him again. He felt her lips pressing against his cheek before she released him. Pit lowered his head slightly, but refrained from touching the place with his fingers.

"I, um ... I think I'll go to bed. I'm really tired. Good night, Palutena, "he backed out now and his mother nodded. With that, Pit really rushed upstairs. Actually, it wasn't that late, but he was still tired.

Now he felt the worry about Pittoo coming back, if only he could at least somehow reach him. He knew he could use a cell phone or a phone, but ... he had never asked Pittoo for his number, so he couldn't reach him.

Pit tried to distract himself and used the laptop. Luckily he wasn't password protected so he could log in easily and watch his usual videos again. The deep, bassy voice of the let's player calmed the young angel and he watched him play until he was too tired.

Then he decided to go to bed. Before, however, he searched for a pajama in the closet. Pit decided for one who was almost white, but red feathers were stitched on his left breast.

After dressing, Pit lay down and switched off the light. He was looking forward to visit Dark Pit, he could hardly wait to fall asleep.

 **OoOoO**

Once again he woke up in the familiar room. Bright light greeted the young angel and made him blink. But before he could look around, he felt two strong arms put around him from behind. Pit sank back against the strong chest and looked up. Right in those beautiful red eyes.

He didn't hesitate, and before any of them could say anything, he raised his head a little further and put his lips on Pittoo's.

Pit felt Dark Pit's arms tighten around him, pulling him closer to his strong chest as he returned the kiss of the smaller one and pressed his lips against the other's. He enjoyed it, it washed away the thoughts. However, he knew that he had to tell him what had happened and so Pit broke the kiss again.

"Pittoo! So much has happened today! The police has found us and Pittoo comes from an mental institution and my mother is Lady Palutena and I live with her now! ", He actually wanted to tell him the stuff bit by bit, but somehow he blurted out with everything at the same time. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow slightly before shaking his head with a grin.

"Slow down, and start from the beginning," he reassured the white angel and waited until Pit had turned around in his arms so he had a better position to tell him what had happened. The young man started from the beginning and told Dark Pit about the meeting with the policeman, all the way to the conversation they all had and then the time with Palutena.

Dark Pit listened quietly and picked up the information until Pit came to an end and told him about the conversation he finally had with Palutena.

"Was it alright? That I said something like that? I mean ... I have no idea how Piet sees it and what he is interested in. It is so incredibly complicated. I can't tell anyone the truth and everyone treats me like I'm Piet, but I'm not ... and nobody is supposed to know. It's so hard to keep quiet and pretend to be someone else, to hear how much they hope for me to get my memories back, even though I know it's never going to happen. Not as long as I'm in this body. The memories of Piet are anchored in his soul, not in mine and ... I can't reach them, "he sighed deeply. It was a complicated and very unpleasant situation, he wished he was back at Pittoo's side. It had been so much easier and more enjoyable.

"It's hard I know. I think it's okay what you told her. You can't hide what you feel, she already noticed it by herself. But the situation is actually quite tricky. You can't just say what's up, they won't believe you as easily as Pittoo did, you can't hope for that. But if it's Palutena, then I'm sure she'll believe you, if you can prove it to her. She already realizes that you are no longer the Piet she knows, that you are not her son. Probably mothers intuition or something like that? And if she's like the goddess, then she'll want to believe you, "somehow Dark Pit always calmed him down. He got his back and helped him in his decisions. He wouldn't know how it all would have turned out if Dark Pit hadn't been there to support him. He would have had so much more problems, even with Pittoo.

"Thank you Pittoo. I'm so insecure on my own ... I don't know what to do and how to behave. I mean, of course I can think for myself, but it's so difficult. To master such a situation all by myself, I am always afraid to make a mistake and I never know what to do next. Even now ... I have no idea if and when to tell her and how ... besides ... what will happen if she knows? Will she support me just as Pittoo did? Pittoo had no relation to this Piet, but she is his mother ... I ... I stand between her and her son. I don't even know how well Piet is, it may even be that I killed him by taking over his body, how will she react? I'm sure she wants her son back! I'm scared that she'll hate me ..." To be honest, this thoughts didn't come to him until late, when he was already in bed. He was an optimist and so he always tried to think positively. But he knew that he shouldn't be fooled by these thoughts. It will be a lot more complicated with Palutena, since she was Piet's mother. When he thought about how he would react in this situation if he were her ... he... didn't know. He didn't know how he would react, only that he would be totally shocked and ... that he would be afraid to never see his son again.

"Hm ... that's actually quite problematic. I'm surprised you came up with it yourself. But ... don't you think she has the right to know? What's really wrong with her son? At least as much as you know. Of course, it may be that she will reproach you, nobody can blame her if she does. But it could be helpful when she knows, it's better if more people are looking for a solution than just a few. Besides, she will be have it easier to handle you if she knows you aren't her son. She won't expect anything from you. However, we don't know how she will react in the end. After all, you're right, you're the cause that her son is gone. But it is similar to how she acts around Pittoo, she will be upset at first, but she will know that it's not your fault. Moreover, you are the image of her son, she will be able to sympathize with you as soon as she calms down.

We all don't know what's going to happen next. Piet could be dead, yes, but he might as well be alive and protected by your soul. Normally two souls in one body is too much, and usually the weaker loses and is wiped out. But your souls are almost identical, maybe your soul has absorbed it. It is better to believe that than the bad option as long as we don't know for sure.

You need to give this spark of hope to Palutena when she falls into this deep abyss . I mean ... who is better suited than you? You're always annoyingly cheerful "Pittoo grinned at his last sentence and Pit puffed his cheeks slightly. But then he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

"OK! I mean what else can I do? I think it's the best I can do. I'll just wait for the right moment, but thanks ... I don't know what I would do without you, "he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and cuddled against the black angel. How much he wished the time here would never end, if he could, he would live in this world, along with Pittoo. They would hope that someone would find them and if not ... at least he still had his Partner and wasn't forced to live in a completely foreign world. Also, because of Palutena ... he could never forgive himself if she would never met her son again, she would start to hate him if she didn't do it till then ...

But Dark Pit tore him out of his thoughts with his answer: "Without me you would be completely lost, you can't even think for yourself," he teased him and pulled him closer in the same time, with a grin on his lips.

"Hey!", Pit wanted to complain, but when he leaned his head back to look at Dark Pit, he silenced him by pressing his lips against his.

"Mmh!", the angel didn't really want to keep his mouth shut, but Pittoo took advantage of the moment when he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide in. Pit felt his cheeks burn up as Dark Pit's tongue explored his mouth and he shuddered slightly as the black angel moaned against his lips. He knew that Pittoo loved his taste and Pit enjoyed it too, although he was still a little angry because of the answer.

Pit began to return the kiss and played with Dark Pit while they hugged each other. He felt the other's hands slowly glide down his back and his fingers brushed over the white feathers playfully. He closed his eyes lightly and enjoyed the feeling of his hands caressing him. While he also let his hands wander and brushed over the line of Pittoo's neck.

Pit broke the deep kiss to catch his breath before looking at his partner with flushed cheeks.

"Can we ... um ... is this the right time for it?", He bit his lower lip lightly and felt the piercing look of the other's eyes.

"You're alone?"

"Mh ... yes"

"You can sleep late?"

Pit nodded in response this time.

"Then you dare to find excuses now," Dark Pit's voice was dark and Pit felt a shiver run down his spine. He was looking forward to it after they had been holding back for so long, but at the same time he felt a little nervous.

"Believe me, Pit, nothing will stop me now. I want you and I will get you ", a throaty growl escaped him and in the next moment Pit felt his lips on his neck.

"Nah ~ I-I didn't say that you can't do it," his answer came with a gasp, and he put his head back slightly.

Pit felt how Dark Pit took his hands off his back and grabbed his hips, then he pulled the white angel right on his lap. Now he could also feel why his darker half was so forceful and heat spread in his crotch.

"Then don't complain if I get wild ~", Dark Pit growled against his neck and Pit felt a shiver rushing down his spine.

 **#MA#**

He knew the black angel was serious and nodded. Pit closed his eyes as he enjoyed the lips around his neck, as he did with the hands on his hips, which teased him and moved slowly down to his bottom.

He put his arms around Dark Pit's neck and reached into the silky, black hair before he let his hips circle a little on the other's. When Pittoo bit his throat, he knew that he liked it.

The black angel let go of his neck and licked over the red spot, before he took his head back and looked at Pit.

"Take off your clothes ~"

His orders made the other's eyes turn wide in surprise.

"Why won't you do that?", Pit's lips twisted into a cheeky grin and Pittoo answered him with a sharp look.

"Because I want to watch you ~ So go!", He growled at him.

Pit bit his lower lip lightly, then released his arms from the other and let his hands wander to the brown white belt. He still felt Dark Pit's hands on his butt as he slowly opened the belt and pulled it away with a swift move of his hand. The piercing look from the deep, red eyes made him shiver slightly.

Pit threw his belt aside and started to open the fibula on his shoulder when Dark Pit interrupted him.

"Not the toga. But all the rest "

"Um ... okay?"

Pit looked at him in confusion, then shrugged and let go of the white cloth. However, he removed the scarf from his shoulders and threw it in the direction of the belt. But ... how should he undress the top underneath?

He tinkered at the dark blue fabric a little, until Dark Pit helped him out.

"Oh please Pit! We are souls, we could just as well sit naked here. Just tear it apart! "It seemed as if Pittoo was slowly losing patience and as Pit didn't follow his orders fast enough, he took his hands off his butt and grabbed the blue fabric of the top, then tore the straps easily. It made the white angel jump a little, but damn ... it also send a chill down his spine.

"That's the way to do it," Pittoo growled with a grin on his lips that showed how much he liked it.

"Even though we're just souls, I'm not so firm in simply ripping my clothes apart," Pit pouted, his lower lip slightly raised. But then a finger flicked against his forehead.

"Hey!"

"Idiot~ Go on, I didn't tell you to stop" Pittoo grumbled with a grin.

"Hmph!", Pit only answered, but he followed the order and attended to his shoes, even if it was a little difficult. Dark Pit leaned to the side slightly to make room for him. When Pit began to open the buckles, he suddenly flinched.

"Ahn ~ Hey ~", he felt Dark Pit slipping his hands under his opened toga, while he started to rub his nipples with his thumbs.

"Go ahead," his darker half growled as he concentrated on rubbing the little buds between his fingers until they started to harden. Pit's gasps where like music in his ears

Damn it ... it wasn't easy to focus on undressing, when Pittoo did that with him. But he kept going where he left off and took off his shoes, so he could work on his shorts as well. He grabbed the waistband and was about to take it off before he stopped and looked questioningly up at Pittoo. Pit's breath was a bit faster now, as Dark Pit was still playing with his nipples.

"Did I say you can stop?", The voice of the black angel was deep and dark, Pit gulped. But then he pulled down the shorts and ripped them off his legs, forcing Pittoo to let go of him again.

"Looks like you liked that," Dark Pit's lips widened into a deeper grin as his gaze fell on Pit's hardened member. The white angel immediately felt the heat rising in his cheeks. But he didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to touch you?", Pittoo leaned forward and whispered the words in his ear, making Pit shudder. He put his hands on Dark Pit's arms and squeezed them, before nodding, his face completely red.

Pittoo just answered with a dark, deep chuckle before he let his head sunk down and bit into his white angel's throat. Pit took a sharp breath, in pain and excitement, as Dark Pit's hands wrapped around his erection in the same time and began pumping it.

"Ahn ~ Pittoo! Don't bi-ite me ~ "

Pit's fingers clawed more into the other's tan skin as Dark Pit covered his neck with bites and marked him all over the place, his hands drove him crazy at the same time. He felt the heat rise in his body and how it grew bigger, just like the bulge on which he sat ~

"Nnh ~ Pit pull my shorts down," Dark Pit couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted nothing more than his little one.

Pit looked at him with hazy, blue eyes before he followed Pittoo's request and let his hands glide to his shorts. He grabbed the waistband and pulled the black fabric down, far enough to free the hard member of his darker half.

"W-what about, ah, preparation?" He moaned questioningly as his hands wrapped around Pittoo's erection and began to caress it just as much as he did it to him. The growl of the black angel send shiver down his spine ~

"We don't have a real body, if you don't want to feel pain, then you won't feel any. Just pleasure ~ ", Pittoo whispered to him.

Pit wasn't so sure about that, the bites hurt and yet ... he didn't want to wait anymore either, so he nodded.

"Okay, then, hah, I'll sit on top of you", with these words Pit let go of the other's member and leaned forward, against Pittoo, who now let him go too.

"Not so fast," but then the black angel stopped him and Pit looked at him confused. He watched as Pittoo loosened his own belt and it came to him. He knew what his partner liked ~

Pittoo didn't need to say a thing, Pit held out his hands and watched how the black angel tied them together with his purple gold belt.

"Now ~", Pittoo released him and grabbed his butt with both hands before pulling him closer until he hovered over his erection. Pit gulped slightly, then put his bound hands around Dark Pit's neck and lowered himself onto him.

"Aah ~," he moaned as he felt Pittoo slowly slide into him. His hands dug into the black wings as he filled him up more and more. Pit narrowed his eyes and gasped in pain, it hurt, but not nearly as much as he had expected, without any preparation and lubricant.

His breath was heavy when Pittoo was completely in him, and he fully sat on his lap. When Pit opened his eyes, he saw the other's concerned look.

"E-Everything's okay. It doesn't hurt as much, "he reassured the black angel and Dark Pit growled in response," Okay, let me know when I can move ... or you in this case ~ "

Pit nodded and a soft smile crossed his face as Pittoo tried to distract him a bit.

The white angel put his lips on the other's neck and began to nibble on his skin, trying to distract himself from the thought that he felt way too full.

He stopped his action after a short time, raised his head and gave the black angel a nod.

Pittoo just waited for that, with a dark growl he grabbed Pit's butt and began to lift him slowly.

"Haah ~", Pit took a sharp breath when he felt Pittoo move inside him. Soft, tearful noises came over his lips, but they grew sweeter the more Dark Pit pulled out of him just to push himself back in, moving his hips up and down.

"Hah ~ yes ~", as Pit's moans grew louder and more sensual, the black angel felt confident and began to move his little one more on him. He rocked his hips and kept thrusting in from below.

Pit clawed at the black wings again, closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling. Pittoo rode him even wilder and harder, it felt incredibly good.

The black angel felt the same, Pit gave him an incredible feeling and how much he had missed that tight ass. He wanted to push into him faster and harder, and he did so, he rode the white angel without mercy, or rather was ridden by him ~

"Pit ~"

"~ Ye-aah?"

Pit opened his eyes again and looked at Pittoo with a hazy look, he couldn't close his lips and let out sensual sounds that almost made Pittoo go crazy.

"Move your butt ~"

A grin slid across Dark Pit's face as he saw the surprised, glassy look and how much he loved those red cheeks ~

He gave this look only to him, he belonged to him alone.

Pit followed the words and began to move his hips in the same time with Pittoos thrusts and damn! It was so good ~

He felt every single thrust and the black angel penetrated deeper into him, he filled him up completely and teased this one point in him, which made Pit's moans grow even louder. He threw his head back and literally screamed the harder Pittoo pushed into him.

The black angel thrusted into him without mercy and drove Pit out of his mind. The white angel felt the heat, a liquid fire, burning in him until it became unbearable. Then, with a loud moan, he freed himself from that sweet torment and came over himself and Dark Pit.

"Pittoo ~", he groaned the name of his beloved angel when he came. Pittoo moved relentlessly into him and didn't think about slowing down his thrusts. He felt Pit tightening around him and his orgasm wasn't far away either.

"Pit ~", with a dark growl, he pushed into his white angel some last times, until he came deep into him.

Pit shuddered at the sound and as he felt Pittoo fill him up even more. His breathing was fast and his heart was racing. He felt Dark Pit rode out his orgasm before lifting him one last time and letting himself slip out of him.

When Dark Pit put him down, he let himself fall against the black-haired and rested his head on his shoulder. He was still breathing hard, but he enjoyed it to the fullest.

"That was wonderful ~"

He mumbled softly and closed his eyes. Pittoo answered him with a grunt before pulling Pit closer and wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes that was it"

They decided to sit there, with Dark Pit still untying his angel's bounds before they could cuddle up together and enjoy the rest of their time. After such a long time, they finally became one again, they felt satisfied and happy.

It lasted until Pit realized he was about to wake up again, he gave Dark Pit one last kiss before he said goodbye to him until the next night. Then he slowly disappeared from the realm of dreams.


	27. Broken Mind

**Chapter 27:** Broken Mind

Pit woke up with satisfaction after the night with Dark Pit, even if he felt that it was a shame to wake up. He wouldn't mind cuddling a little more or even going for a second round ~

But time wasn't on their side. He opened his eyes, blinked, stretched and yawned heartily. He rubbed his shoulder lightly before looking down. Fortunately for him, he had trampled off the blanket during their little session, but he was still lying on his back, which meant that he hadn't made a lot of mess.

Pit silently took off his dirty trousers and rubbed himself clean, then he let the cloth disappear into the white hamper at the end of his bed. The sun was already high in the sky and the white angel decided to get dressed and went into the bath.

This time he opted for a white hoodie with gold ornaments on the chest and the same ornaments as large wings on the back, plus a pair of dark gray jeans and white socks. He slipped out of the room quickly, making sure that he was really alone. His "mother" Palutena wasn't back yet.

So he rushed into the bathroom and underwent a quick wash to eliminate even the last evidence of the wet night. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and did his business before leaving the bathroom.

"Today I met Pittoo again ~", he hummed to himself, looking forward to it, although he didn't know exactly if it was good to think about Pittoo right after the night with Dark Pit ...

Pit's lips tightened slightly, then he shrugged. Of course, he also liked to think about the night, it was crazy ~

After such a long time they had finally been able to have sex again, they had both enjoyed it to the fullest. Pit hadn't expected that he would miss it, that he would miss Dark Pit so much and to be touched by him, because of that it was much more intense too.

"Okay ... I should stop thinking about it," Pit shook his head slightly. He didn't want his body to react in the end. So he dispelled the thoughts, keeping them for the next night, and went downstairs. It was warm, so he didn't put on shoes, they were at the entrance hall either way.

Pit went down to the large kitchen and aimed straight for the refrigerator. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to take something from it. He didn't have to feel guilty about his mother's food, did he? Apart from the fact that she wasn't his mother ...

Arg! That was so complicated and there would be so many problems coming up!

After last night, he was still unsure how to tell her, and he was still worried about how she would react, even though Dark Pit calmed him down a bit. The uncertainty was still there ... how much he hated it. To be carefree was a lot more pleasant, once again he missed his old life. But it didn't make any sense to indulge in old memories, he had to make the best out of it.

So he took the milk out of the fridge and looked for cornflakes, he found them in the long cabinet next to it. The bowls were in the wooden cupboard next to the stove, so he filled them and allowed himself a small breakfast.

Just as he was coping with it, he heard a car drive on the driveway. His eyes trailed out of the window in curiosity, and he actually saw Palutena's car. Pit put the bowl in the dishwasher and glanced at the clock. She was right that she would pick him up later, it was just before 10.

He met her before she could enter the house and opened the door for her.

"Hello Palutena!", This time he succeeded to not to call her lady, still it was hard.

"Good morning Piet, did you have a good night?", His mother greeted him with a happy smile. She was still overjoyed that he was back, alive and almost well.

"Uhm ... um ... yes," Pit stammered as an answer. Her question had reminded him how good it had been, but, um ... he couldn't tell her that.

Palutena just looked at him confused, but Pit waved off, he didn't want her to ask him if he had a good dream too. Then he would definitely turn red as a tomato! He was glad that he didn't already was.

Palutena gave a slight shrug and smiled, being okay with her son's answer.

"I'm glad. Are you ready? I've already signed you up for a few tests, they need some preparation, so we'll stay a little longer. After that, we will visit Pittoo, "she assured him.

"OK! I, um ... hope the tests don't hurt or anything ", oh yes ... here he was. The champion of the celestial army, the multiple savior of the world, the hero who was hit with more bullets than a cheese had holes ... and he grew into a chicken when he thought of being examined ... he was a beautiful hero.

"No, the CT will be a little uncomfortable, but you will make it. I would be something new that you are sensitive to pain, "Palutena chuckled softly and Pit blew his cheeks. Yes, his goddess would definitely made fun of it too. Nevertheless, doctor visits were always the worst!

"Okay, okay ...", he muttered something and felt Palutena's hands in his hair the next moment, as she ruffled them a bit, as if they weren't already wild enough! The combing was nerve taking today, after the wild night.

"Can we go then?" She asked with a smile and Pit returned it.

"Yes!"

With that, Pit quickly slipped into his white shoes and both went to the car, he got in on the passenger side and looked out the window while Palutena started the engine and drove off from the yard.

Pit was still wondering how to tell her, he didn't like such complicated things. He had a simple mind and therefore preferred simpler conversations.

He wasn't stupid! Not... really ...

He just didn't like such topics.

"Piet? Everything alright? ", Palutena seemed to notice his pondering and her question startled him a little.

"I, um ... I ... just don't know how to tell you what's going on. I'm afraid you'll hate me, "was it a good moment? She was driving the car, he didn't want to distract her. But he couldn't lie to her either. Since he had always been bad in it, and he felt bad all the time because of it.

"Why should I hate you? No matter what ... I could never hate you Piet ", her eyes briefly went to him before she looked back on the street. But she took a hand off the steering wheel and wanted to ruffle through his hair, but Pit stopped her and just held her hand tight.

"I ... I know. Now is not the time, but I'll talk to you later, "as much as he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to distract her too much from driving. Lady Palutena had always warned him when he drove the Exo Tank.

"Alright ...", Palutena didn't know what to say, she didn't know what Piet meant, what he wanted. She didn't understand him at all, that he talked in riddles that much. She could explain the brooding after the recent events, but his words ... the more he said, the more he confused her.

The rest of the way they stayed silent before they entered the hospital. Like the day before, Pit greeted the people and then followed his "mother" to their ward. From this point, the next few hours were a bit chaotic, and he had to walk back and forth a lot.

He underwent various tests to check on various areas of his brain or the skills he still possessed. But all the results ended up negatively, except for his memory loss, he suffered from nothing and only the diagnosis that had been suspected the previous day fitted to his symptoms.

Palutena wrote a final report, which she would later send to the police, from then on they had to wait for their decision. Pit helped his mother with work the rest of the day, but quickly realized that he wasn't of much help. He lacked knowledge, and so he often stood in the way instead of helping out. The only thing he could do to help her was talking to patients, he distracted them and made them laugh. Something that made Palutena smile, when she saw that her son hadn't lost his cheerful character.

"Hey Piet, we're almost done for today, are you bringing Mrs. Sommer her medicine? I'll pack everything together, and we can go visit Pittoo ", Pit had been waiting for these words all the time.

"Yes! I do! ", He accepted the medicine of the elderly lady and visited her in the hospital room. She was a friendly, old woman, and she liked to tell him stories. Even today she had told him one. An experience from her past, with her siblings. They had done reckless things, but even if she shook her head when she thought about it today, she remembered how much fun she had in the past.

Pit liked to listen to her, even though he was practically older than her, but he couldn't call himself that wise yet. He was often childish and naive, even though he looked grown up. He didn't know if that would ever change, if he would ever grow up properly, in his head and his mindset. But that wasn't bad, he was an angel, and he still had a lot of time left ... at least he hoped that. This body here would age much faster and when he died, what would happen to his soul?

But that would mean that he wouldn't come back, and he didn't want to think about that!

He talked a little with the friendly lady, but unfortunately he had to interrupt her when he told her that his mother was waiting for him. With a laugh she dismissed him after taking her medicine and Pit returned to Palutena.

"Oh, did she let you go? I almost expected that I would have to come and get you, "his mother welcomed him with a grin.

"We're going to Pittoo! I can't loiter around! ", He replied with the same expression on his lips.

"I believe that, then come on, I'm done so far."

Pit nodded and then followed Palutena out of the hospital and into the car. Now they finally drove to where he wanted to be, still he wished he could stay with Pittoo, and he was angry with himself for trying so hard to avoid his family instead of looking for her. Then maybe he could visit Pittoo every day, and he wouldn't have pulled him into the abyss …

 **OoOoO**

Pit had to guide Palutena to Pittoo's apartment and it took them a little while because he only knew the route to Viridis garden center, and they came from the other side. But in the end they arrived safely there, and they parked a street further, because there were no free parking spaces.

"I hope he's still here," Pit literally jumped out of the car when Palutena stopped and ran to the other side of the street. There he waited for his "mother" until she followed him. It didn't seem to matter to her that he had run ahead.

"He won't move out immediately. He also has to pack his things, I think, even if the project is canceled, he will have a few days left. Besides, we don't know what's up, maybe they didn't stop the project and gave it another chance, "she explained as they both went to Pittoo's apartment.

"I hope so ... he has achieved so much. I know he has aggression issues, but he told me that he is on therapy and that everything is alright. His aggressive attitude had gotten better since he works for Viridi, but I didn't know that he meant with that, that it was worse when he was in the mental hospital, "he felt incredible guilty about the whole thing.

"You couldn't know if he didn't tell you. I suppose he didn't want to drag you into anything. Maybe he was scared that you'll run off if he tells you that, because you don't want to be a burden to him. Wouldn't it be like this? Then you would have searched for your family or gone to someone, right? ", She looked at him and this question felt weird. Because for Palutena it would have been definitely better if he had decided so. But ... she was right, and so he nodded.

"Yes ... it would have been like that. I definitely didn't want to be a burden to him and in no case destroy his life. It would have been better if I had reacted that way from the start. If I hadn't pulled him into all this, but ... I didn't have much choice. You'll understand why ... I think, "he looked at her for a moment, then averted her eyes when she looked at him confused.

"We can't undo the past Piet, we have to look to the future. Maybe we can help him now, the way he helped you. He means so much to you and I don't want you to be sorry and feel worried. After giving up so much for you, you probably owe it to him that you do what you can to support him, "she smiled at him, though her words were a little instructive.

"Yes. I have to help him! He has done so much for me and I won't let him down, I am so grateful to you for helping me. "Pit looked at her with big, honest eyes and Palutena stroked his hair with a smile.

"No problem Piet ... maybe this young man could also be my son-in-law in the future?", She teased him with a grin and Pit suddenly became bright red.

"I, um ... well ... um ...", he didn't know what to say and Palutena laughed when she heard his stammering.

"Come on, we're here, aren't we?", She stopped at the front door and Pit nodded quickly after assuring himself that it was the right house, he had already shown her from the car.

He felt his heart skip a beat and put his hand on the door, but he would have to ring the bell, he hadn't taken the key with him when the policeman found him.

He let his finger wander to the bell and pressed the button, then he heard the ringing sound in the upper apartment.

"Yes?" A grumpy, but all too familiar voice crackled from the speaker.

"Pittoo! It's me! ", Pit called directly into the intercom and immediately the door made a buzzing sound to show that he could open it. Pit pushed the front door open and heard the click as the system went out.

Almost immediately, the door above opened and when Pit looked up, his eyes met deep, red-brown eyes. Pittoo leaned over the handrail and looked down at him. His gaze also slid straight to Pit's mother and an indefinable expression crossed his face.

"Hello, I hope we don't bother you," the young woman greeted the man, and he shook his head. Pit, meanwhile, was halfway up the stairs and finally threw himself around Pittoo's neck when he reached him.

"Hey, slowly ... don't do as if we didn't see each other for years," the black-haired man raised an eyebrow and pushed Pit slightly away from him, even though he preferred to hug him. But his "mother" was here, and he didn't know how she would take it. But ... her eyes told him that she knew. Had Pit already talked to her?

"It feels like I haven't seen you for ages!" Pit answered with a whining tone, but Pittoo had other worries.

"Did you tell her?", He could only talk about it with Pit for a moment, as Palutena came up the stairs as well.

"No, I don't ... but I'll do it, I have to do it. I can't lie to her, "he answered softly and Pittoo nodded.

"Is alright. It's still your lady, it would be impossible for you to keep a secret from her. But you know it won't be so easy ... ", Pittoo interrupted his words when Palutena was with them, but he still saw Pit nodding.

"Are you talking about me? I think I should introduce myself again, yesterday ... we didn't have a good first meeting. My name is Palutena, "she offered Pittoo her hand and Pit moved aside, so he wouldn't stand in the way of the black-haired, when he returned the handshake.

"It's okay, I can understand it well. I have taken your son from you ... you reacted very calmly for that. My name is Pittoo, "he introduced himself.

Pit looked around, something was missing here. The apartment was open but ... it seemed so quiet.

"Isn't Hope here?", His eyes went into the apartment, but no one came to greet him with joyful barks and wagging tail.

"No ... she's back with Viridi. They have canceled the project and I will have to return to the asylum. So I can't take her back ... "Pittoo stopped when he saw Pit's look and his eyes softened. He didn't want to see Pit like that, he didn't want to be the trigger for that look, so full of worry and guilt.

"They really stopped it? I'm so sorry, I didn't want that, "Pit felt miserable, he was to blame. He had destroyed Pittoo's life ... the life of the one most important to him here.

"Pit! Pull yourself together! You're not to blame, I knew what would happen, and I was alright with it. If somebody is guilty of that, then it's me. I made a decision, I chose you and I would do it again. No matter how angry I was sometimes, "Pittoo grabbed Pit by the shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Don't blame yourself, okay?", His eyes were serious and firm. Pittoo didn't allow him to back talk, Pit understood, and he nodded, even if he pulled his lips between his teeth.

Palutena gave the two the short time to talk and remained silent in the background. She had noticed that Pittoo still called the other Pit and Piet listened to that. Did he get used to it that much? The name...

"Do you want to come in?", Pittoo interrupted the brief silence that rose and now looked at both of them.

"Uhm, sure! I also have to pick up something I forgot here, "Pit replied with a grin and the other seemed to directly understand what he meant.

"The figure is still standing on the table, ignore the chaos, I'm just packing," he invited them in to enter the apartment, and they accepted the invitation. Pit glanced around and noticed that Pittoo was right, he was packing and his clothes were scattered on the bed, while suitcases lay open, filled with various things.

It hurt to see this, and so he looked away and walked right over to the table where he actually found the Dark Pit figure. Next to it stood his own figure.

"Did you two sleep in one bed?", The question tore him from his thoughts and was definitely surprising. Pit blushed as he looked at Palutena, who was looking at the bed.

"Uhm ... yes", Pit responded sheepishly and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"But nothing happened!", He assured her and in the next moment something hit the back of his head.

"Ouch !? What was that for ? ", he looked back indignantly at Pittoo, who was glaring at him, but he could see the slightly red glow on his cheeks and understood. Oh ... oops.

Palutena just laughed: "It's okay. You're old enough, "she replied with a grin on her face, but it vanished when she saw what was on the table.

"That ... what the?", She couldn't believe it and before the two men could say anything, she already came over and took the figure of Pit from the table. She studied it closely and shook her head.

"That can't be, why does it look like you?", She raised her eyes and looked at Pit, then down to the Dark Pit figure in his hand. Pit could see how her gaze went to Pittoo.

"Um ... I ... don't know?", Pit's eyes went to Pittoo for help. How should he explain this to Piet's mother? The black-haired, however, seemed to have no answer either.

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth," Pittoo decided. Pit bit his lip lightly, but nodded.

"Now I'm curious what's with all that. You two are always talking in riddles, Piet and you. What's this ominous truth and why are you scared that I could hate you for that Piet? ", Her eyes went to her" son "and he gulped.

"Because I'm not Piet ... I'm Pit. The figure you are holding in your hand, "he finally answered honestly and her green eyes grew big in disbelief. He could understand, who would believe such a thing?

"He is right and he isn't crazy. That's why I helped him ... I didn't believe it too, in the beginning, but now I'm convinced he's telling the truth. He ... couldn't come up with something like this ", the last words were accompanied by a slight grin and Pit pushed the other in the side with his elbow.

"That can't be. Piet you only have a memory loss, you aren't another person ", above all no angel, she would have noticed the white wings. He might behave like an angel sometimes, but that was all.

"I can prove it to you Palutena. Please give me the time, "with these words he walked over to the laptop and turned it on. Palutena was visibly confused, and she didn't know what to think of it. Of course, the fear came to her that her son might have suffered a multiple personality disorder or otherwise mental damage. It wouldn't be the first time that this occurred along with sudden memory loss.

But first she followed her son, who thought he was someone else, and saw what he was doing. Pit opened the explorer and then typed Lady Palutena into the search bar. She was sure nothing would come up, but what she saw then let her gasp sharply and her eyes widened in shock.

"What does that mean!?", She was shocked by the image of the young woman who looked just like her. Only with strange, old-fashioned clothes and a staff in her hand. In some pictures she also had wings.

"This is Lady Palutena, my goddess. There is also Dark Pit, the dark version of me and goddess Viridi ", he wanted to show her the goddess of nature. But suddenly Palutena put her hand on the laptop and closed it.

"Piet I ... that can't be. This isn't possible Piet. I don't know why there are those characters that look like us. But it is probably only someone who allowed himself a bad joke. You were looking for a reason, an explanation for what happened to you and found them in these pictures ", she couldn't believe it and understand even less.

"But he's really right. This game ... ", Pittoo was interrupted by Palutena:" Game? You think these figures even have a game? ". She could only shake her head in shock. Should she turn to the police for that? Was this identity theft? She couldn't explain it. Had anyone seen a picture of them and then used them for the game? But she knows of no picture where Pittoo or this Viridi were together with them. It couldn't be that they all accidentally happened to be used as a reference for this game?

"Palutena listen to me, please! Listen to me ... I can explain everything to you, but it's so important that you believe me. I'm from another world where magic reigns and ... so much has happened ... please. Let me explain, "she wanted to interrupt him, she wanted him to stop but ... she saw his eyes, they looked so firm, so full of truth. She couldn't just push him away, she had to listen to him as impossible as his story would be. She felt the uncertainty, could it really be that her son was seriously ill?

"Well ... I will listen to what you have to say and ... then I decide what we do," she finally gave in and allowed Pit to tell her everything, together with Pittoo's help. He told her that this game wasn't based on them, the people here, but on another world, a parallel existing world.

In the beginning, the young woman was almost unable to listen to it all, but ... the more Pit told her, the more astounded she became. Could he really make this all up? Right down to the smallest detail? It didn't just sound like a story, it sounded like an experience. They also explained some of his words with the help of this game and Pit explained things that didn't happen in the game itself.

She was still skeptical and wondered if Piet might have played this game and remembered it in his mind after he lost his memory. But ... he had never mentioned a game in which they occurred, and he would have told her in that case. Besides, Pit's story was so rich in details, so complete, he couldn't make this all up within a few days.

Pittoo also told her that Pit had already explained this to him on the first day when he took him to the apartment, and he also told her how their first meeting really was, what he had actually said to him and about the surrounding area.

In the end, Palutena sat on the bed, and she didn't know what to think, what she could believe. Pit's story sounded like nothing more than an extremely incredible fiction, but it fit so perfectly to everything. It was impossible for Piet to make this all up in this short amount of time, especially when Pittoo told the truth, and he already told him all of that just after he came to his senses, and the game itself didn't provide enough information to explain what Piet was talking about, what Piet knew about this other world.

She couldn't explain it, even if Piet had come up with this entire story before his memory loss, it couldn't be that he would remember this fictional story in every detail but nothing else about himself. No ... Piet's explanation fit much better and that's what drove her crazy, what scared her. His explanation of everything that had happened ... it fit, ... it explained everything, everything that had happened so far.

What scared her the most about that? The fact that this man before her wasn't really her son and ... that meant she might never see her real son again.

"I'm afraid you'll hate me ...", those words hovered in her head, he had told them to her ... so many times, even after she reassured him. She never understood then. But now she did ... she could never hate Piet ... but he wasn't Piet, he was Pit. He wasn't her son, he was the one who had taken her son from her. He was an angel ... but if all of that was true then in her eyes he was a demon.


	28. Welcome back

**Chapter 28:** Welcome back

After Pit had finished his explanation, an uncomfortable silence filled the place. Palutena sat on the bed, with her arms on her knees, while she stared at her hands.

It hurt to see her like that, even if she wasn't his lady, but the desperation in her eyes, it was terrible.

"Palutena ... I", Pit didn't know what to say, and he closed his mouth again, when Pittoo put his hand on his shoulder. Palutena still looked up, and she didn't know what she should feel. It was unbearable for her to look at him. He had her son's face and yet ... he wasn't her son. It drove her insane.

Just when she thought she had her son back and then ... then her world turned upside down again, crueler than before. Cruel, unreal and merciless. She didn't want to believe it, but the more she resisted, the more she realized that she had no other choice, that it was the only logical explanation, as illogical as it sounded.

"I ... I'm sorry ... but. I need time for myself, I have to think about it and ... when you look at me, with my son's face, that ... It's too much for me", she clenched her fists and felt her fingernails dug into her palm.

Pit lowered his head, afraid of those words, they hurt him deeply even though it wasn't his lady. But he could understand her, it didn't sound as if she hated him, only ... that she had to think about, so that she was able to settle down a little.

"If you want Pit can sleep at my place this night. If necessary, the next one too, but on Tuesday I have to go back, "Pittoo offered her a little solution for now and the young woman looked up at him. Her green eyes were watery and she nodded weakly.

"Yes ... I'm sorry Pit but ... I need to stomach that first ...somehow", her gaze went slowly to him, just to avert her eyes again. To see Pit like that hurt her just as much, he still had the look of her son. It was so hard for her to different them ... and maybe she didn't want it either, it just made her realize that her son might be lost.

"It's alright. I'm so terribly sorry for that ... I wish there had been another solution, "he muttered softly, but Palutena shook her head.

"I ... can't blame you, even if I'm hurt badly and the thoughts are so terrible ... I don't want to think about it. But you don't have any more blame in all of this like us, no one left you with a choice, your soul wanted to save itself and there was no other way ", she wanted to be mad at someone, shout at somebody, swear, cry. Why her and Piet!? But Pit didn't deserve it that she let her anger and grief out on him. He really wasn't to blame, even if he was the reason for Piet's disappearance.

"I hope your son can come back as soon as I'm back in my world. I don't know how long it takes but ... we mustn't give up hope. The thought of never be able to go back home ... I can't stand it either ", he had to comfort her somehow, even if she didn't want to hear that from him. But Palutena appreciated it, even though she couldn't let it reach her for now, she gave him a brief, even if desperate, smile.

"It's all we can do ... I'll ... leave him in your care, I know he's in good hands at your side. I'll pick him up no later than Tuesday, I ... we have to find a way and get along with this situation ", her voice was weak but it helped to focus on the future. Thinking about how to handle this situation and hoping that she would eventually get her son back someday. She couldn't survive the thought of ... losing him forever. No matter how much Pit would grow dear to her heart, but he could never replace her son, and they would both never want that.

"Yes .. we can do it. A lot is happening right now, but we will make it, don't worry," even Pittoo tried to calm her down and Pit looked at him with a smile. He leaned against him and felt him putting his arm around his waist, hugging him slightly. Pit needed that soft feeling of security. He wasn't alone and Palutena wasn't either.

The young woman noticed how Pittoo supported Pit, she knew she didn't need to worry about Pit or Piet's body. Pittoo would make sure nothing happened to him, and she ... yes ... she had time to think it all over. She wished she weren't alone too, but Pit's presence would make it even harder for her.

"I'll leave then ... I'll leave you my number here, if anything happens, call me, okay?", She took out one of her business cards and put it Pit's hand when she got up from the bed. Of course, she wanted to know when something happened.

"We will call you immediately and ... hopefully everything goes well. It was and is a very complicated situation. I just hope ... that you don't hate me, "even though he had only known her so recently, she grew close to him already. Pit looked a bit startled when he felt her hand at his cheek.

"I gave you the wrong answer the whole time, didn't I? I could never hate my son, but I can't hate you either. You are my son from another world, as unreal as it sounds, I couldn't hate you. I grieve for my son, but I can't blame you for everything that happened, if I can blame someone it's the monster that killed you, "she had to tell him, and she saw the tears forming in those deep blue eyes , She really didn't want to make him sad.

Pit knew he needed to treasure those words. Palutena was just as kind as his lady, but Pit wasn't even sure if Lady Palutena had acted that kindly if the situation was reversed and Piet got stuck in his body.

"Thank you, Palutena ... thank you," he replied her with a tearful voice, and she nodded with a short smile. Then she turned away from the mans and opened the door.

"Take care of yourself," she turned back to them for a moment.

"We will, and the same goes for you," Pit replied to her words and saw Palutena nod before leaving the apartment.

The young angel let out a deep breath, it felt like everything was collapsing over him. It took his breath away, and he looked to Pittoo for help as a pitiful sob came out of his throat.

"Damn... Pit ... it's okay. I think that was a good result ... it could have been a lot worse. She'll make it, she will be able to look into the future, and you two can help each other when I'm not there anymore, "he gently caressed Pit's cheek.

"Don't talk like that! We won't let you down! I won't let you down. We will help you where we can, Pittoo. You don't have to go through all of this alone, I'll visit you as often as I can. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily ", Pit replied with a grin, and he put his hand on the other's cheek.

"I believe you ... and I can't stop you from visiting me, I know that. Let's see how everything turns out for now. It doesn't look very rosy for both of us, "Pittoo took the hand from Pit's cheek and released his grip too.

"No, but it will get better. We will make it better again. I'm at your side, It's the least I can do to help you. I hope so much that you can start to work at Viridi's place again in the future, Palutena now knows that you haven't done anything wrong. You protected me and risked everything, "Pit rubbed the tears out of his own eyes and then looked at Pittoo seriously and sincerely.

"Stop it you idiot or I need to puke, that's too gooey for me," Pittoo replied with a grin and Pit pouted his cheeks.

"You are the idiot! I was serious! ", Pit softly hit the black-haired man's chest a few times, but then he had to grin too, he already knew how Pittoo meant it. He was never good at talking about emotions and ... that wasn't the favorite topic for Pit either. For his taste his whole feelings were way too chaotic right now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. At least I have you back for the next two days "

"Huh?", Pit looked at him a bit surprised, as Pittoo pulled him closer and before he could react, he already gave him a kiss.

"Mmmh!", Pit tried to push him away, but Pittoo just tightened his grip and it felt like he was pressing against a wall as he ravaged his lips.

The angel gasped and Pittoo immediately took advantage of it to let his tongue slip into his mouth. Pit widened his eyes, that was the first time he kissed him like that, he could literally feel Pittoo's desire and passion. There was no restrain in any way. He couldn't let that happen!

The growl on his lips made his legs turn into jelly, but he couldn't give in. He clawed into Pittoo's chest and bit down on his tongue.

"Damn!", Pittoo immediately released him and pushed him away, holding one hand to his mouth. It wasn't the bite that had stopped him he could have just ignore that. But it was the realization of what he was doing.

"What was that for!?", Pit rubbed the spit from the corner of his mouth and looked at Pittoo with big and angry eyes. He was happy to see Pittoo too, but not like that! He didn't want to be attacked by someone as long as it wasn't Dark Pit.

"Tz ... I'm sorry. Damn, shit! ", Pittoo dug his fingers into his black hair and ran up and down a few times, before he took a deep breath and looked at Pit again. The angel's gaze was reproachful, and he gritted his teeth.

"I couldn't hold back ... when you were gone, I realized how normal it felt for me to have you around. It was so empty here without you and the worries drove me crazy. I wanted to have you back ... more than once, I was just about to find your address ...

and this night ... I don't want to start with that, just the thought of what Dark Pit did to you this night ... ", when he said those words, he closely examined Pit's expression and it told him everything he needed to know.

"I was right ... he immediately used the opportunity after you were finally alone," he growled unhappy. He knew he shouldn't or wasn't allowed to be jealous of Dark Pit, he had no right to claim Pit but ... knowing that he stood between them and prevented Dark Pit from touching the white angel, and that Pit was always at his side, made it easier for him to control his emotions. The night yesterday had been hell for him, he almost went crazy because of his envy.

"I ... um. I can understand how you feel, I know what it's like to be jealous ... I think I would feel similar, when you find someone else while I'm still here. But you know that it's not right and you can't just attack me like that. It's not even the first time you do that, "Pit couldn't let him go with that. Pittoo had attacked him several times and kissed him too. But never like that, and Pit still didn't want that, no matter how much he liked Pittoo. If it weren't for Dark Pit, he would probably give in to Pittoo, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't. That would never change, no matter how many times the black angel told him it was okay.

"I know, I know. You don't need to keep telling me, I know it the best, but it's still so hard to control those feelings. I can't just flip a switch and it's gone. This back and forth doesn't make it any better, sometimes you give in and say it's okay, because your angel thinks it's okay and then you push me away again ... ", he got different signals all the time. His head knew better, but his feelings didn't care, these different signals drove him crazy.

"I don't know either! I know he says it's okay and that I like you a lot but ... I feel bad if I let it happen. It doesn't feel right, even though I know that my boyfriend doesn't mind or at least he says so.

I'm sorry, I wish I could return your feelings, you didn't deserve it that i push you away every time ... especially because I like you too and it would be alright if I didn't have a boyfriend.

Damn it! It would be better if I either give in completely or push you away for good now ... then you would at least know what you can or can't do, "Pit now also gritted his teeth, what a shitty situation. It was always the same, and they both had enough of that!

"Then decide at last ... we don't see each other so much any more anyway, but then at least I know what I can do when you visit me later. I don't want such things happening there... I don't know if I'm able to control me then and may give in to my anger.

I don't want to be a danger to you ... ", Pittoo sighed and Pit felt a sting in his heart because of those words. He knew about Pittoo's aggression problems ... but he had felt it so rarely that he never really thought about it. But for the black-haired, it was probably always a inner struggle. Especially when his feelings were such a mess.

"I don't want to continue to give you wrong hopes. It's okay if you hug me or if we cuddle but ... not anymore okay? As long as you can hold yourself back. If you realize it's not working, please warn me before you attack me okay? Then ... I know what to expect and I will see how far I'll let you go until you're under control again. If you come at me so suddenly, it will happen that I push you away ... ", it was definitely time they spoke a last word about it. Although Pit knew that he had said it was alright in the past, but ... at that time they were together 24/7, and he didn't want Pittoo to snap and force him into something.

Now it was different ...

"Well ... then I know where I stand", Pittoo didn't know if he should be happy with it. He knew that it was a difficult situation for Pit, but it would have been better if he had strictly rejected him from the start.

Pittoo thought of that the first time he attacked him. He had told him that he should clearly reject him if he couldn't hold back and then there was the time without Dark Pit ...

Damn, at that time it was so wrong from him, that he took advantage of the situation and Pit's grief to get closer to him. He made just as many faults as Pit ... he knew that and still he was such an ass and put everything on the angel.

"I'm sorry ...", when he heard those words, Pittoo looked at him and Pit's eyes made him clench his hands into a fist, he was angry about himself.

"No ... I should be sorry as well. I always blame you, but I'm not any better. I know that you have a boyfriend, and yet I fall for you and make it so difficult for you, because you also feel something for me ...

It's about time that I also see my mistakes, instead of always blaming you and always saying that you should behave differently ... ", Pittoo shook his head, and how much he could slap himself right now, that it came to him just now. How long did he make it difficult for Pit? For almost 3 weeks ... and he didn't even think about looking in the mirror. Pit was too good-natured and naive to tell him that it was wrong to blame it all on him.

But the angel didn't want to talk about it anymore, they had talked about it so often, and they both knew it was hard. He just walked over to Pittoo and put his arms around the other while resting his head against his shoulder.

"We both have to learn to hold ourselves back. It's so hard because we both feel something for each other. The whole time we know how the situation is. I have a friend and I love him, and I will feel more for him, no matter how much it hurts us both, because I don't want to hurt you either. You are incredibly important to me and I missed you so much. I don't want to argue with you now, there's too much to worry about and I don't know if I can shoulder it all, "he just wanted them to spend the time together and forget about everything, until it calmed down a bit.

"Yes ... I know, I don't want to hurt you anymore and yet it happens again and again. It will probably never change, we both feel too deep for each other. But ... you're right, it's enough now. Let's watch some TV, and I'll give you your pajamas again ", Pittoo also put his arms around him and hugged him briefly before he released the hug.

"Maybe you're right, that it will never change ... otherwise we wouldn't talk about it so often. It's so stupid ... this whole point, but yes! Let's watch TV, "he agreed, taking the pajamas that Pittoo pulled out of one of his suitcases.

It was the light blue one with the wings on his back, and he pressed it to his chest.

"Mh ... I wonder when we'll be fed up with this topic?", The black-haired man replied with a grin.

"Probably never as long as we feel something for each other" Pit was probably right. It will come up in the future too, because if they had learned anything by now, then that it didn't matter how much they talked about this, their feelings just took over and then everything was in vain.

"Maybe," Pittoo grumbled, ruffling the angel's hazel brown hair before turning to the television. He switched it on and zapped through the programs without really wanting to watch something, because he heard Pit change behind him.

Pittoo didn't dare to cross the border and if he saw Pit half naked, it could be that he couldn't control himself anymore. He already felt that his feelings grew stronger, it was the reason for his desire. The only thing that kept him from grabbing Pit and throwing him on the bed wasn't his words, but the fact that he would never forgive himself when he did that.

He already knew that Dark Pit had done the same to Pit, and the angel only forgave him because he felt the same, but there was only one black angel for Pit. He didn't want to repeat that, he didn't want to force Pit into anything, as much as his body wished, he would do it.

When he heard the angel sit down on the bed, he was really looking for a suitable program, then he turned around and sat down next to him. It didn't take a second and Pit cuddled up to the black haired.

No matter what happened between them, they always searched for comfort, now much more than at the beginning. Pittoo put one arm around Pit's belly and pulled the other closer as he leaned back against the wall.

Pit snuggled up to him and lay down in his lap while they watched the movie. They remained silent and just enjoyed being together and the feeling of safety. Pit didn't have to think about everything that had happened in the last few days and Pittoo's feelings calmed down again too. He was content to finally have the little angel with him again.

They rested together until it was time to go to bed. The young men slipped under the covers and Pit switched off the light before he cuddled up to Pittoo again, who put his arm around him. Pit was just as happy to be back here, even if he had liked it better under other circumstances.

Snuggled up to each other, this time without Hope between them, they both fell asleep soon and Pit was looking forward to seeing Dark Pit again.

 **OoOoO**

When he came to his senses, he wanted to open his eyes. But ... somehow he couldn't. His eyelids were very heavy and his eyes felt numb. He managed to open them a bit, but everything was blurry when he looked through the thick eyelashes.

It was light ... and it also blinded him, but in a very painful way. Pit squeezed his eyes shut and breathed the air deep into his lungs. His whole body was as heavy and felt awkward as if he were paralyzed.

Pit stayed like this for a little while, until he felt like the life was returning to his body. His limbs began to tingle, as if thousands of ants where running over them. Then his eyes started to burn, and he had to blink a few times, so that it worked better.

His throat felt so dry and even when he swallowed, almost no saliva formed.

What was going on here?

"P ...", he wanted to call for his partner, but he could barely say a word. His voice was rough and awkward, as if he had lost his speech. Slowly, panic grew in the young angel, and he couldn't do more than lie down and fight the dryness in his eyes.

After blinking several times, his vision slowly got better, even though he had opened his eyes completely, everything was blurry. There weren't even any contours, just a splash of color. Bright colors. White, cream and orange.

It took another few minutes for his view to finally get sharper. He stared at the ceiling, concentrating on it. Pit didn't want that the panic grew in him or that he hyperventilated.

Slowly he could see the ceiling, it was made of ... white marble. It looked so incredibly familiar.

Pit began to turn his head carefully. The colors in front of his eyes blurred again into an indefinable slush and the vision didn't sharpen immediately with the new view. But it didn't take that long until they got sharper again, and then he saw it.

The bright room with the white marble walls, pictures hung on the wall and golden tapestry with patterns sewn on them. The furniture was made of white wood, and he realized he was lying on a bed. He could see the white and light blue sheets.

He ... He was back!

"S ... Sky ... world ..."


	29. A rough start

**Chapter 29:** A rough start

What happened?

Why was he here again?

Pit could jump of joy if he didn't feel like the Lightning Chariot rolled over him. No one was in the room with him, and he couldn't call for help, his voice was still rough and weak.

It took him a while till he was able to move again. But every movement was cumbersome and hurt. Was it because his body had been without a soul for so long? Because he was dead?

It was very likely, he had returned from the dead and who knew how much time had passed since then? The room looked like before, but that didn't mean anything, maybe they didn't touch it because Lady Palutena wanted it to stay like it was. Pit forced his head to turn. His vision blurred again, but stabilized after a short time.

He glanced out of the window ... and everything looked like before.

Pit let out a sigh of relief, glad that not so much time had passed since his disappearance, maybe their time span was equal, that would explain why it had taken so long to find a way to get him back.

And then it happened at such a time ... but he couldn't think about that now, first he had to know what had happened and about Dark Pit! He had to go to Pittoo! Was he fine? Was he back again?

And Lady Palutena! He also had to see her again, he had to tell her that he was feeling better. But ... he didn't have the laurel wreath, he couldn't notify her. He didn't even wear his usual clothes, but white cloth shorts and a matching shirt, with a white toga over it, but it had a different material than he was used to. Those were ... clothes for dead people?

Pit tried to make his body move, but it hurt terribly. It felt like all his joints were burning and even a little movement was hard work, his body felt weak and dizzy ... and skinny. Of course, he was glad that he hadn't begun to decay, but probably this was due to Lady Palutena.

It took him an eternity until he finally managed to get up a little. It was almost impossible to stand, he clung to the bedpost. His current situation almost made him grew desperate, he felt miserable, even though he was overjoyed to be back.

He couldn't call for help or at least curse! Although he would have liked to do that right now, but it was almost impossible to get a sound out of his throat. His mouth was so dry, and he wanted something to drink ... and eat.

His legs didn't carry him, so Pit tried to lift them over the bed and then sat on the edge, his arms still wrapped around the post.

He tried to flap his wings, they could help him to stand on his feet, but the movement was very heavy too, and they looked extremely battered, he suspected that it was because he rested on them for so long, it sped up the breakdown of his muscles. He would definitely need to train for a long time to regain his strength, even after a healing bath in the spring, it wouldn't replace his missing muscles. It would only strengthen them so far that he could at least move normally again.

Pit stayed on the bed for a while, until he had the courage to get up. At first, he fell back on the bed afte a short effort. But with each attempt, he managed to keep himself on his feet a little better, until he could finally stand up.

But it took him another try before he could make his first steps. He was still clinging to the post at the beginning, just pacing back and forth. Till he gathered enough courage to support himself and pushed away from the bedpost until he fell against the opposite wall. He clung to it and managed to stay on his feet.

His breathing was already hard, and he was sweating, as if he had just finished the fight against the Phoenix. In his entire war against Hades, he hadn't felt as miserable as he did just now. Not even when he was imprisoned in the ring and then reentered his body. At that time his body had been alive and kicking, not like it was now.

Pit dragged his body along the wall, leaning against it until he reached the door. He was trembling when he put his hand on the handle and pulled the wooden door open. He almost lost his balance and clung desperately to the door.

The young angel let out a deep breath before pulling himself to the other side of the door where he clung to the wall. Now he stood in the middle of one of the open courtyards, which were mirrored. Therefor the opposite was the same as on his side. The hallway was framed by countless pillars, otherwise it was open. In the middle was a small garden with bushes, flowerbeds, a small fountain and white marble benches.

Ivy, jasmine and even passion flowers climbed up at some pillars, and next to the walls stood flower pots with bright green plants. Everything seemed so familiar, and a soft smile settled on the brown-haired man's lips.

But now he had to find someone, he wouldn't make it alone through the huge temple of his goddess. He scanned the sky for patrolling Centurions, they always flew over this part of the temple, but this time he couldn't spot any. But he knew they would come soon.

His eyes fell on the benches in the small garden, they would be able to see him way better from there. But he had to let go of the supporting wall for that.

Pit took a deep breath, then he carefully let go of the wall and staggered toward the garden. Halfway down the hall he lost the balance and stumbled forward. He automatically lunged because his legs gave in, but they couldn't carry his weight. Luckily he managed to stumble the last few steps and clung to a pillar.

Damn it ... this got on his nerves so much. He was a champion, a captain, and the savior of the world ... but he stood here, desperately clinging to a pillar, so he wouldn't fall ...

Pit managed the rest of the way, staying along the balustrade, dragging himself from pillar to pillar, until he reached one of the openings of the small wall. Now he had to do the rest on his own and the bench looked so incredible far away .

He took another deep breath, then nodded and pushed himself away from the wall. He staggered over the small path and lost his balance after a few steps.

This time he couldn't save himself so well and fell to the ground. Pit clenched his hand into a fist and angrily hit it in the ground, but it didn't do him anything good, it only left small scratches on his ankles. He couldn't stay here, he didn't want to be found like this. So he gathered his last strength and dragged himself to one of the benches. He pulled himself up at it and let his body fall on the marble in exhaustion.

The bench wasn't very comfortable, but at least he could sit here and took a breathe. He was completely out of breath. Pit pulled himself together a bit and sat down so that he didn't look like a beaten puppy. Like that he could let himself be seen, raised from the dead.

The white angel sat there for a while, if he didn't watch the little fountain, he looked up into the sky and searched for familiar faces. Just as he started thinking that Palutena could have taken her people off from work, because something had happened while he was gone, 3 centurion guards flew over the deep blue sky, finally!

Pit's blue eyes started to twinkle, and he moved his arms to attract attention. They were on patrol, paying more attention to enemies from outside than to people in the temple, so he wasn't sure if they would saw him. He couldn't move his arms quickly, but one of the centurions got a glance from him from the corner of his eyes.

But he looked away again and Pit opened his mouth in disbelief, but then his head suddenly spun around, and he stopped in the middle of the air. Apparently he had thought Pit was one of the other angels going in and out of the temple. Only a few lived in there, but many came to pray.

"Captain!" The centurion shouted, suddenly catching the attention of the others, who stopped immediately and saw Pit sitting on the bench.

"Captain! You're alive! ", The other two shouted almost in unison and then the three warriors rushed down quickly and landed in the garden, where they circled around his bank. Their voices flooded over him, and he struggled to keep them apart, they seemed to mix up.

"S ... slow ... ly", his voice was still incredibly hoarse, and he was hard to understand. But the centurions silenced in an instant and looked at him with tears in their eyes. One laid his weapon down and touched his arm before he knelt down before him and put his hands on his arms.

"Captain ... we are so glad to see you alive. Milady is devastated since you passed away. She is currently at Master Hermes side in Lady Viridis temple. They are trying to bring back the soul of Captain Dark Pit. But we will notify her immediately, can we do anything for you until she arrives? "The Centurion glanced at the other two, and they understood, and flew off to contact Lady Palutena.

"W ... Water ...", was the only thing Pit could get out. He was so incredible thirsty and ... now he couldn't hold back his tears. He could feel them running down over his cheeks, he still seemed to have enough water in his body that he was able cry. Lucky ...

"Immediately, my captain. Don't move, I'll bring you a glass of water right away, "the Centurion nodded gravely, and Pit had to grin a bit, he wouldn't move, that was for sure. But he was also glad that the other ignored his tears and now got up. Pit nodded as answer and then the Centurion flew off.

Pit wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. He was home ... he was finally back home.

Not much time passed and Pit felt a person approaching again: He expected the Centurion to return and turned his head around, but his blue eyes grew large when he saw the person, his tears were about to flood his eyes again.

"Pit ...", the young woman breathed his name and her voice was balm for his soul.

"L ... a ... Palu ... tena", it was almost too hard for him to say the name. But it didn't matter to his lady in white. She rushed over the grass and toward him before she fell around his neck, almost sitting on his lap.

"M..Myla..dy!", Pit blushed as he felt her cling to him. But then he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and felt her white dress getting wet with his tears. His toga, however, also suffered the same fate when he heard his lady sobbing at his shoulder.

It struck him, and he pressed his head more against her body. He would also squeeze her harder, but that wasn't possible for him at the moment. For a short while they both stayed like that and just enjoyed the other one being there. Then Lady Palutena broke away from him and looked at him with tears in her green eyes. She let her hands fall down to his face, and she looked at him closely. She saw the condition in which he was in.

The flapping sound of small wings distracted them and Palutena looked to the Centurion, it was the one from before, and he had the water with him.

"Milady!" He immediately shouted happy and landed to bow down.

"Not now, please give me the water," her tone was commanding, but she still remained gentle, although she wanted to help Pit get back to his feet as soon as possible.

"Immediately Milady!", The Centurion directly gave her the water, and she stepped to Pit's side. Before she put the glass to the white angel's lips, she looked at the warrior again, "Please leave us alone now. I'll take care of him and I will tell you how he is doing later. "

The Centurion nodded immediately and with a: "Yes Milady!", He flew away. Pit was grateful to Lady Palutena that she didn't start nursing him while everyone was watching. He was a captain and champion, he had a reputation to lose.

"Well, I'll slowly put the water to your lips. Drink slowly and in small sips. Your stomach hasn't had anything to eat for nearly three weeks, he has to learn how to work again, "she told him softly, then sat down next to him on the bench, and he did as she said. She put the glass to his lips and let the water pour gently into his mouth.

Pit wanted more, but Palutena was eager that he didn't choke from the water, and so he swallowed sip by sip, until the glass was completely emptied.

"B ... better," he whispered and his voice sounded a bit fuller now, but still very thin.

"That pleases me. I would like to tell you everything that has happened and ... also want to know what happened to you. But that will have to wait until you feel better. You should slow down on food for now, but you can eat a little later on.

Shall I take you to the hot springs? ", She knew exactly what he needed and Pit just had to nod. With a small movement of her wand, everything blurred around her and was bathed in bright light, then they reappeared in the bathroom.

Pit felt the warm, damp air suffocating him, and he started to panic, his body wasn't able to adjust to the sudden change.

"Pit calm down. Take a deep breath... yes, just like that... slowly," Lady Palutena instructed him in worry. She helped him to breathe by directing him until he could do it normally again, thanks to her. Pit was relieved and took a deep breath.

Pit noticed now that they weren't in the usual bath, but in Lady Palutena's private one. He blinked a little surprised and looked at her with reddened cheeks.

"You wouldn't think that I let you bath alone? And don't tell me you're embarrassed, we used to bathe together so many times back then, "she teased him with a grin, knowing it was something else now, of course. He was no longer a small, innocent boy, but a grown man, and she was still a beautiful, young woman.

Although Pit dated Pittoo, he wasn't totally averse to women and Lady Palutena was still his old love. Pit just hoped his body was too weak to cheat him and put him in a very embarrassing situation ...

Nevertheless, his crimson cheeks already betrayed him, which made Palutena laugh. He couldn't answer her with his broken voice and apparently she seemed to enjoy it, that he couldn't argue back.

"Come on then, down with the clothes and into the hot spring, you can hardly stand", and she was right, he wavered, although he didn't move and needed her supporting hand on his arm, so he wouldn't lose his balance for good and fell down.

To his horror Palutena was true to her words, and she undressed him completely with a short movement of her hand. His clothes went down to the ground by themselves until he was naked, she didn't even give him a towel, and he felt his cheeks go up in flames. He wanted to cover himself, but she prevented it by holding his arms.

"Pit! Don't be like that, I won't look at anything, and a towel would only dirty the bath. Now come on, "she led him to the water slowly, but Palutena remained fully dressed. Of course! He had to be completely naked but not her ... he would sulk if that wouldn't be too much work, and he wasn't in this shameful situation. He hadn't mind that before, but definitely now.

Palutena led him carefully into the warm spring until he could sit down near the edge. She stayed on the border and made sure that he wouldn't drown.

Pit let go of her hand as he plunged into the water until it hid his waist. Now he felt a little better, but the real well-being came after he sat down for a few seconds in the golden water.

He felt the healing effect begin to spread throughout his body. First only from his legs and groin, then it wandered up and filled his whole body. Pit groaned and allowed himself to slide further into the water. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little. His whole face showed that he felt incredibly good and comfortable.

"Much better, right?" She asked him now and Pit nodded in satisfaction.

"Turn around to me and open your mouth," she ordered softly, and Pit followed her words, but with a somewhat questioning look on his face.

But when he saw Lady Palutena plunge her hands into the water, scooping up some golden liquid, he understood, and he opened his mouth. So she could put the healing water to his lips, and he could drink it.

A warm feeling spread in his mouth and wandered down his throat into his stomach. It felt like he had swallowed a sun who started to glow inside him. He also felt the heat radiate more in his throat.

His whole body felt refreshed and healthy, he finally felt like he was alive! He wasn't a undead anymore.

"That ... feels a lot better and ... I can talk again," he noticed as he spoke the words, beaming happily at his lady. She smiled in bliss, and he could see water gather in her deep green eyes again.

"Don't cry ...", he put his hand to her cheek and brushed the tears out of the corner of her eye with his thumb. Lady Palutena took his hand in hers and squeezed it before she led it back to her cheek and leaned against it softly.

"I am so incredibly happy to have you back ... Pit. I thought I would never be able to see your laugh or hear your voice again. I thought I'd lost you forever, "she whispered in a thin voice and Pit couldn't help himself. He moved out of the water and put his arms around her. His chest was dry and didn't ruin her clothes. But he had to hold her in his arms now, after everything had happened. He could hardly believe it ... being here again, back to the people he loved, in his homeland. How much he had missed her, and he knew that she felt the same.

"I'm so happy to be here again. I ... also thought that I would never see you again, forever staying in this other world ", it was still a bit difficult to talk in full sentences, but he pulled himself together and it worked better when he tried.

"If it wasn't for Pittoo, that might even be true. Only with his help we have been able to find you ", Palutena pushed him away softly and looked at the loyal, blue eyes of her champion, who was like a son to her.

"Pittoo! How is he? And how did you find me? Uhm ... can I dress up again? I think the bath won't heal me anymore, "he had so many questions. But he didn't want to talk to Lady Palutena if he was still naked in front of her ... it was unpleasant.

"Oh, of course. Put on some clothes, and then we'll talk about everything ", she let him go and got up. She handed him his clothes and Pit pulled them over his still-wet skin as he stepped out of the bath.

"We found you through your connection with Dark Pit. Hermes to be exact. He has found out that Pittoo seemed to connect to your soul at certain times. We had to wait for such a connection and found the world in which you stranded. It took a while, but Hermes could find your soul and brought it back. Pittoo's soul, however, is now disoriented and wanders around again ... something similar had happened in the past. Hermes is trying to find his soul. I can bring you to him, maybe you can help us. Pit, tell me what happened to you, "she talked while Pit got dressed, and he listened to her. Everything made sense.

"Pittoo visited me when I slept, we dreamed of each other or rather with each other. That must have been the point where our souls joined. We were together almost every night ... but there was a time when he hadn't turned up for days. Then I and Pittoo found a ritual and used it to call Hermes. It didn't work, but it somehow helped Dark Pit, and he was back with me every night from that night on ", there was so much to tell, but they hadn't enough time, he wanted to go to Dark Pit right away.

"Can I tell you everything later? First I want to be at Dark Pit's side ... please ", he looked pleadingly at his lady. Palutena still had questions, but then nodded, she could ask them later. It was good to see that he was well enough to survive the journey now.

"All right, I'll bring you to Pittoo, then we can talk. But i have already told you what happened at our side.

Do you want to put on your normal clothes first? Or are you all right with those? ", She looked at him again and Pit looked down at himself. His clothes were a bit wet because of his wet skin, but that wasn't too bad. Otherwise, he wore the white cloth again, with the toga ober it.

"That'll make it. I can't wait any longer. If Pittoo is in trouble, I have to help him, "he returned Palutena's look with eager eyes.

The goddess nodded understandingly.

"Alright then get ready. But you already know that, "with these words she raised the staff and the bright, golden light appeared around them. Pit felt the light lift him, and he began to hover, the same thing happened to Lady Palutena.

Her magic let a bright light cover the room, and then they were gone, in a swirl of white feathers.


	30. Neverending sleep

**Chapter 30:** Neverending sleep

Pit and Palutena reappeared in a golden light and a whirl of feathers. Everything around them looked completely different from the temple.

But the angel knew this place very well, and he immediately started to look for someone. But it seemed like Palutena hadn't taken them directly to the room of the black angel, and Pit shot her a look.

"Oh, I seem to have missed the right spot. Just follow me, I'll take you to his room. I'm sure Viridi and Hermes are there, too, "Palutena explained as answer to his gaze, and she left to show him the way. Pit followed her, although he knew where Dark Pit lived.

But he had no eye for Viridis palace full of blooming plants, ornate, and with flowers entwined railings or the big tree in the middle. Besides, he already knew everything, even if it still looked beautiful.

They soon arrived at Dark Pit's room and Palutena opened the ornate wooden door. Golden light beamed towards them, as well as throughout the whole Palace of nature, it was created by warm sunlight, but also by bright flowers hanging from the ceiling.

Pit didn't hesitate as they entered and ran past Palutena, to the astonishment of those present, and went to the purple bed where Dark Pit rested on. The black angel looked like he was sleeping and seemed peaceful. Pit's white wings twitched nervously, and he sat down by the bedside, while he grabbed his partner's hand. It was cool, but not freezing, and it was soft. He was alive, but he seemed in a coma or a deep sleep.

"Pit! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! ", The bright, childlike voice was too familiar to him, and in the next moment two small arms snaked around him, while Viridi took him into an embrace. She was smaller than her human counterpart, but that was also because she looked like a kid, she hadn't changed over the years.

"Lady Viridi! I'm also happy to see you! I didn't expect to be greeted by you like that and Hermes ... it is has been a long time. Thank you for your help back then, without you I wouldn't have been able to save Angelland. What about Pittoo? Are there any news about his soul? ", He was too anxious to celebrate the reunion. But he let go of Dark Pit's hand and squeezed Viridi once before they released the hug.

"Don't get used to it, but we all thought you were lost forever. Without Hermes, you would be for sure, "Viridi replied, before she let Hermes speak.

"Hello Pit, I'm glad to see you're fine. I was worried because it took you so long to come back to your body. Pittoo's soul is still not ready to return, he is far away and seems confused that you aren't there anymore, he can't find and connect to you. It would be the best if you stay here with his body, then he has two strong connections that help him to return. I am very confident that he will return to us soon. Unlike you, his body hasn't died and his soul has left it on his own.

We will have some time, would you like to tell us what you experienced in the other world? "Hermes reassured him and Pit sighed in relief. His eyes went back to the black angel on the bed, and he took his hand back in his.

"I will definitely stay here, I won't leave him alone until he returns and ... now I can tell you what happened to me. I ... can't just leave the other world behind. I found friends and one of them is in trouble ...

But first I'll tell you everything so you know what I mean, "Pit replied and started to tell the whole story from beginning to end.

The three of them listened to him and talked to him about the decisions he made and Palutena even lectured him because of his actions and suggested what he could do better. It didn't help anymore because he couldn't change the past, but she thought that it was important that he at least learned something from it, even afterwards.

Pit accepted it, and he was grateful, even though he hoped to never get back into such a situation, but who knew what else would happen to him in his life? After all, the life of an angel lasted several centuries, sometimes even over a thousand years.

When Pit finished his story, he knew he couldn't just leave Pittoo and Palutena and Piet behind. It was impossible for him to take over Piet's body again, but he had to do something.

"Lady Palutena ... I have to go back there. I mean you all know what happened, I can't leave Pittoo like that and I need to know what's with Piet. I need to know if ... he is still alive, now that I'm no longer in his body. Is there any way I can go back? ", He wouldn't do it immediately of course, Pittoo was the most important, and he hoped that it wouldn't burden him if he went back to the other world.

"Oh Pit ... I understand it, but I have to think about it first. You just came back "

"Please Palutena, I won't leave immediately. First I will wait until Pittoo is back and I don't want that Dark Pit faints again if I go back ... Hermes, is it possible to do something about that? ", Now his question went to the God of Travelers. He could know it better than his lady, but she sighed softly, it was easier in the past, when Pit rarely talked back.

Hermes and Viridi, on the other hand, watched the scene with amusement. In the end his goddess would be the one to decide, but they would support him.

"It should be alright, I can create a portal into this world, and when I connect our world with the other, Dark Pit won't have any problems, when you move into this world. It won't be cut off again like it was before. So ... you do have enough time to think about it until Dark Pit wakes up, "Hermes replied in the end, and Pit's gaze went straight to his green-haired lady, pleadingly.

How could she resist those puppy eyes? Palutena knew that Pit wouldn't back down anymore, she could never stop him when it came to Dark Pit, or in this case Pittoo. Even if she was worried and needed Pit here as well, she wouldn't want to stop him.

"Alright Pit ... you have to solve the problems you've caused, that's your responsibility and as long as the worlds are connected and you can come back here as soon as you call for Hermes, or we need to call you, it is alright. But don't forget that you still have tasks to do here, but ... for now this can wait. First you need to recover before I allow you to do anything, "the young goddess finally gave in.

"Thank you so much Lady Palutena! I'll take it easy to recover and hopefully Dark Pit as well, "Pit agreed happily, and he squeezed his partner's lifeless hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked at him, but he had to hope. Everything would be fine again!

"Hermes ... what did would happen if Pit and his counterpart Piet exist in the same world?", Palutena had to ask that and her eyes went to the brown-haired god.

"They aren't exactly the same person, their souls are very similar, that's all. But since they aren't the same, it will have no side effect on their existence if both exist in the same world at the same time.

But I don't know if Piet survived the takeover of Pit's soul. The chance is there, but it may as well be that your soul wiped his out, Pit. I hope you don't get any bad surprise when you return, "Hermes had to be honest. There was no guarantee Piet was still alive, and he saw that it hit Pit hard.

"I ... I could never forgive myself if I killed him ... I hope so much that his soul is safe and sound. What ... will happen with Palutena when her son is dead? The thought is too cruel ... "Pit felt his chest tighten.

"Oh please Pit! Stop worrying, that is so not you! Where is the little optimistic idiot? Of course, Piet will be fine, we can't get rid of you, so it will be the same with him. If one of you all annoyed me with his optimism, then it was you, so cheer up!", Viridi teased him a little, as usual. She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Pit with a challenging look. The white angel returned this before he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Viridi, you're right. If there's an optimist here, it's me! I've been desperate long enough, now that I've got all of you behind me I know it's going to be okay, "Pit nodded, making a fist with his hand, before putting it back on Dark Pit's.

Viridi was right, and she always helped him, even though she would never admit it directly.

"Oh stop ...", she mumbled with a mischievous grin. She couldn't watch it when the little cinnamon roll was so depressed.

"You see Pit ... we don't know what happened, so you have to see it with your own eyes. However, even if Piet is dead, we may still be able to save him just as we saved you. We are there too, even if you go into this world on your own. You can return here any time when you need help. And a little divine interference doesn't harm anyone ~ ", Palutena now reassured her little protege with a grin and the others agreed with her, there would always be a way in a world of gods and magic.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Pit was overjoyed to be back here, with his friends, with the people who stood behind him. He knew he wasn't alone and together they would always find a solution.

Suddenly, however, a deep growl interrupted the conversation.

"O ... oh ... uhm", Pit grabbed his stomach with one hand and grinned a little ashamed. Yes ... he was hungry and his body hadn't eaten for ages.

"Well, our little champion seems to need something between his teeth. I think we've talked enough for now. It's time we get some rest, I'll bring you something to eat Pit ", Palutena then took over the conversation and the white angel nodded eagerly.

"With pleasure! I'm really hungry! ", He agreed and the other two gods were alright with taking a break. Since Pit's soul disappeared and Dark Pit fell into a coma, they barely had time to catch their breath.

So the three gods left the angel alone with his partner. Pit also felt that he was exhausted, especially his body but also his mind. It was a long and exhausting day since he had come back, and he still had worries. Because of Dark Pit, but also because of Pittoo and Piet. He hoped so much that he would soon know more and that things would go back to normal.

Palutena came back with food after half an hour, and they both sat down at Pittoo's side while they ate and talked for a while. For now, Pit would stay here with his partner and wait until he woke up again, until his soul found its way back to him. He wouldn't leave his side, no matter how long it took.

 **OoOoO**

It was the third day he spent here at Viridi's place and Dark Pit's side. It wasn't a very exciting time but full of worries and uncertainty. When he wasn't sitting at Dark Pit's bed, he ran restlessly through the corridors of the Palace of Nature.

Viridi and also Phosphora spent time with him and distracted him, but they also had important tasks to do and so most of the time he was alone. But he couldn't bear the brooding when he was by himself, and so he soon went back into Dark Pit's room where he didn't come out for the next amount of hours.

He usually sat by his bed holding his hand, sometimes telling him something, or reading from one of Dark Pit's books, even though they weren't very exciting, but most of the time he just sat there watching the sleeping face, while he was lost in thoughts.

At night, he slept beside him in the bed and snuggled up against the lifeless but warm body. He hoped he would meet Pittoo again in his sleep, but his nights remained dreamless, or he couldn't remember anything.

Now he sat beside Pittoo's bed and held his hand again, while resting his head on the blanket. He sat on his knees on the floor before the bed. Pit was about to doze off, but still torn in his mind. His thoughts kept wandering around the two Pittoo's. Dark Pit's well-being was what troubled him the most, but he also often thought about Pittoo and how he was doing. What had happened when he left Piet's body? Was he in a coma like Dark Pit? Was he dead? Oh, please not ...

This thought was already bad enough, but what would Pittoo think? Waking up next to his lifeless body ... no! He couldn't think about that. If he thought about it, the pondering would never end, he should stop with coming up with the worst scenarios.

"I've been too pessimistic lately ... I've always seen everything positive, this time everything will be fine too. We have done worse! Especially at the time with the Chaos Kin ... ", the white angel said to himself. Yes ... at that time it had also looked bad when the Chaos Kin had stolen Lady Palutena's soul. His lady petrified after that ... but this hadn't happened to Pit. But that was probably because Lady Palutena was a goddess and her body was just the vessel of divine power.

Pit was so in thoughts that he didn't notice it at first... but ...

Suddenly he paused. There! There it was again!

His head shot up, and he stared at his hand, had he just imagined it?

No! He felt it again and now he could see it too.

Dark Pit moved his fingers. At first, it was very weak, then it grew a little stronger. Pit's gaze immediately went to the face of the "sleeping" angel as he squeezed his hand firmly in anticipation and hope. Pit felt as if his heart was skipping a beat.

After minutes of worries, Dark Pit's facial muscles finally moved. He grimaced slightly, and he seemed to have trouble getting up. Pit remembered how he had felt. Pittoo's body had been lying in bed for two weeks now and it was certainly not pleasant when the soul returned after such a long time. Pit could speak from experience, it was never pleasant losing the soul or when it slipped into a body, be it one's own or another.

He had to call someone!

"Lady Palutena! Pittoo wakes up! ", He had the laurel wreath on his head again, and so he could call his lady, even if she wasn't there.

"Pit! For real? I'll be there immediately! ", Lady Palutena answered directly, and he knew that if she meant immediately, then she was serious and only a few seconds later she showed up in a bright light.

"Oh Pit! I'm so happy! ", She greeted him and took her angel in her arms, before she stepped to Dark Pit's bed and looked at the black angel. He seemed to notice her arrival. He had narrowed his eyes in the bright light. It hurt him.

"Can we do something for him? Like you did for me? Putting him in a hot spring or something, "Pit asked worried, while looking at her as he continued to hold Pittoo's hand.

"That won't help him, his body is in great shape, Viridi has ordered her creatures to bathe him in the hot spring, so that his soul has it easier when it returns to his body.

But after being separated from his body for so long, reunification is painful. In the past you only were in top shape, because your soul hadn't completely left your body and the rewind spring healed you in addition. So all we can do is to just stay here and wait until he wakes up completely, but he should get better soon, "the green-haired goddess assured him.

"Oh, okay. I wish we could do something, but at least he'll wake up. Hermes was right that he would make it, "Pit was overjoyed, but not quite as excited as he had been after Dark Pit's return after the ritual. There he had really believed that he had lost his boyfriend forever.

This time he knew that as long as his body was still breathing, his soul was fine too, because they were still connected. Not like when the soul hunter killed Pit and stole his soul.

Now Pit grabbed the hand of his black angel with both hands and somehow tried to give him strength, so he would awake quickly and that he would feel better. Palutena gave the two a bit of space and leaned against the wall at the far end of the room as she watched the two angels. She didn't even call Viridi or Hermes, not until Dark Pit was better again. They had to give him time, and he should recover in peace.

It really took a few minutes for the black angel to open his red eyes, still with great difficulty. He could only open them a bit, until he got used to the light and the surrounding sharpened again, then he opened them completely. He blinked and looked at the ceiling in an attempt to orient himself.

"Pittoo!", Pit couldn't hold back anymore. When he saw the other man open his eyes, he fell around his neck, almost burying him under his upper body. A growl came as response, he couldn't say anymore because of the weight on his chest, which made it hard for him to breath.

"Pit, you're crushing him," Palutena admonished the white angel with a soft laugh, which was commentated with a grunt from Dark Pit.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry! I didn't want that! ", Pit shouted and let go of his friend, who was finally able to pull the air back into his lungs. Pittoo was still a little disoriented, but his gaze went over to Pit, and he turned his head slightly.

"it's ... okay ... where am I?", He also seemed to have some difficulty speaking like Pit had before, but it wasn't that extreme. It looked more like he needed to sort himself first and get used to the impressions that suddenly rushed over him.

"We're back! You are in Viridis palace, your soul took 3 days to return. I've been waiting for you for so long! "Pit replied with a smile, leading Pittoo's hand to his mouth in a happy gesture.

"Back...? How? What happened? ", Dark Pit didn't fully understand," The last time I saw you, it was in the dream. Did you find a way back? ".

"Not me, but Lady Palutena and Viridi found me, together with Hermes, and brought me back! But your soul was still too far away in the other world, so it took you some days to get into your body as well, "Pit explained, and Dark Pit was silent for a moment. He still had a lot of thinking to do and needed to sort things out, but he understood.

"So that's how it is ... we finally made it ... Pit", the black angel couldn't help it. He was still moving a bit cumbersome, but he felt that his body was in good shape and his soul got better with every second that passed. So he pulled Pit down with the help of his hand, he still held tight. Then he used his other one and put it on the back of the white angel's neck, only to pull his lover closer and give him a hard kiss on his lips.

How much he had missed those lips, the real, soft ones. It felt so much more intense now that he knew it was his real body again, not just the union of their souls, even if that was definitely real enough.

Pit returned the kiss, even though he was a little ashamed of Palutena's presence, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't break this touch again. He let go of Pittoo's hand to put his arms to the right and left side of the black angel's head, so he could deepen the kiss.

Lady Palutena looked away for a moment, but after a few seconds she interrupted the two angels with a little cough. Pit instantly jumped away from Dark Pit and felt his cheeks go up in flames, while Pittoo showed no reaction. Except for that he didn't like being disturbed while doing whatever he wanted with his friend.

"I am glad that you feel better and as much as I want to allow you a little time alone. We need to let the others know, so that they don't worry anymore. After that you two will surely have more than enough time alone ", Palutena apologized and Pit nodded.

"Y-yes, of course!", He replied and got a disapproving growl of the black angel as answer. He wanted to spend his time with Pit ... now, not later. But he couldn't change it.

"Alright ... then call the clowns ...", he answered grumpy. It seemed he was doing alright again, seeing the way he acted, and Pit grinned happily. Dark Pit didn't know if he should find it annoying, irritating or somehow cute ... that alone was annoying enough.

"You shouldn't call her that, but alright. I'll call her, "Palutena replied with a happy laugh before she disappeared from the room and at least gave them a few minutes for themselves ~

Pittoo didn't hesitate and before Pit could react, he pulled the white angel down again, this time pulling on the scarf, and gave him a much hotter kiss. He didn't ask for permission, when he invaded his mouth with his tongue. The dark angel moaned against his lips as he tasted that wonderful taste, he was crazy for it~

Pit returned the kiss and started to play with Pittoo's tongue, but unfortunately far too soon he needed to pull away from his lover's grip and released the kiss with an apologetic look. He really didn't want to be caught by the gods and their friends, that was too embarrassing.

"Humph," Pittoo replied to the silent apology of his angel, but he understood it.

"How are you?", The question came so suddenly and gently out of the black angel's mouth, that Pit looked at him a bit dumbfounded, before he gave him a sweet smile.

"I am fine. In the beginning I had some problems because my body, unlike yours, was dead. But a bath in the hot spring did wonders. After i recovered I immediately asked Lady Palutena to bring me to you, and since then I haven't left your side, "Pit told him, and Dark Pit took his hand, to squeeze it briefly, but released it again, when Palutena entered the room with the others.

Then the silence ended. Viridi fell around Dark Pit's neck with a cry of joy and tears in her eyes, which was so untypical for her that, for a short moment, Dark Pit thought he wasn't really awake yet. Apparently the goddess was more attached to him than he expected. Even Phosphora was close to tears, and they didn't like each other. It didn't take long till even Pit started to cry. From that moment, the black angel wanted nothing more than that they all just disappeared and left him alone until he was fully recovered again and yet ... he couldn't stop showing a little smile.

Something that the others saw, what made the whole situation even more unbearable as they started to sob even more. Well, it seemed like he needed to bear that, no matter if he wanted or not ...


	31. A last time

**Chapter 31:** A last time

"Finally those clowns are gone ..", Pittoo grumbled a little grumpy and tired as Palutena, Viridi, Hermes and Phosphora finally left them alone.

"There you see how much we care about you," Pit replied with a grin as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Dark Pit rolled his own before sitting up and pulling Pit closer,

The white angel looked at him a bit dumbfounded, but allowed it and found himself sitting in the lap of his partner. Apparently, he had his strength back, hm?

Pit put his hands on Pittoo's shoulders and smiled happily at him, he was glad to have him back. Safe and sound.

The black angel slid his hand to Pit's cheek, and he felt his fingers caressing it tenderly. He leaned his head against the other's hand with relish, while Pittoo wrapped his arm around Pit's hip and pulled him closer.

"Finally I have time for you", Pittoo lowered his head and grumbled the words against the soft skin of Pit's neck.

"Mmh, yes ~", he liked it, his partner's warm breath was pleasant on his skin and made him shudder a bit.

Pit released a little more of his neck by slightly tilting his head to one side and leaning his forehead against Dark Pit's shoulder. He closed his blue eyes as his darker half began kissing the line of his neck. Short, fleeting and tender. It was a welcome change.

But he flinched slightly as the kisses alternated with small, teasing bites. His hands clawed a bit into the other's shoulder. If they continued like this, they wouldn't be able to hold back, Pit knew that.

"No, Pittoo ... you have to regain your strength first, we still have plenty of time for that." Pit was almost a little sorry for stopping him.

"Plenty of time for that, huh? Lately, I feel like we rarely get to do it, "the black angel growled unhappily, but he let go of Pit.

But before he could answer, Pittoo took his face in his hands and gave him a deep kiss. Pit sighed cozy, before he returned it and began to play with Pittoo's lower lip.

"I know, but that will change soon, I just have to fix everything, but I'll visit you often," he mumbled against his partner's lips.

"Visit me? What do you plan to do Pit? Do you want to go again? ", Dark Pit saw through him immediately and Pit knew that he didn't really have to say anything anymore, the black angel knew the answer.

"Yes ... you know that I can't leave them like this. Pittoo, Palutena and also Piet ... I have to see how they are doing and try to help them. After I dragged them into so many things. If I hadn't been, they would all be living their normal lives now, "Pit moved away from Pittoo's lips a bit, so he could talk to him undisturbed.

"I know ... what's the latest version? Has anything happened after our last conversation? "Pit was glad that Pittoo just accepted it and said nothing. They knew each other too well to know that the white angel wouldn't stop when he set his mind on something.

"Yes, we visited Pittoo, and he has to go back to the asylum ... and we had no choice but to tell the truth to Palutena, she saw the figures and ... she heard the truth with very mixed feelings. Pittoo said she did pretty well taken the circumstances, but it was unbearable ... seeing her like that ... so hurt and devastated. I hope so much that Piet is alive ", he mumbled the last words softly, before he put his forehead against Dark Pit's and his arms snaked around his waist.

"Definitely ... and maybe she has her son back now, then you don't have to worry about her well-being. You will see it when you return. When will you go? Have you talked to Palutena? ", His brother's deep red eyes met his sapphires and Pit nodded.

"Yes ... I talked to her about it and with Hermes too. He can always open a portal now that he knows where this world is, he can connect it to ours so you won't be hurt when I'm gone, you won't fall into a coma again. But ... I don't know when Lady Palutena is ready to let me go, she said she needed some more time to think about it. Now that she has me back she doesn't want to send me away so quickly. I can understand that too well ... but she knows that I can't help it ... I have to go back "

"Okay ... she knows that, she'll give you permission as soon as she has settled with the thought. She also knows that the time runs out, the longer you are here, the more time passes in the other world ...

Pit ... let me know if you have any problems, alright? I can come with you then, you don't have to do it all on your own ", Pittoo was serious and Pit knew that. But ... this time it was different, it wasn't a life and death fight where he could use the help of the black angel anytime. This was something where he couldn't help him and he didn't want to drag him into all that has happened.

"Thanks Pittoo ... if I need you, I'll come back and tell you, maybe we'll meet again when we sleep? If the time there is the same as here. But ... I'm not alone over there either, you know that, "a smile graced Pit's lips, which widened when he saw Pittoo's dissatisfied look. He knew exactly why his friend wanted to go with him, he didn't want to leave him alone with the other Pittoo ~

"Nothing is going to happen, nothing has happened yet and now that I know I can go to you anytime, I'll never let Pittoo get too close again, I promise," he reassured his partner with a grin before he gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he broke away from Dark Pit's grip and got off the bed.

"Alright, i trust you and now i don't need to fear that he would be able to do something to you, not with that body of yours", answered Pittoo, he seemed satisfied with that.

"Definitely, I'm much stronger with my angel body! How about a bath in the hot spring? Then you can regain your strength ~ ", Pit cheered happily and looked expectantly at the black angel. He glared at him before the serious look formed into a sassy grin.

"Good, then you have no excuse to push me away," he replied insidiously, before he pulled back the blanket and also got out of bed.

Pit pressed his lips together slightly, but then he had to smile.

"I'll think about it ~", he teased him, but before he could escape Pittoo's grip, the angel grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his chest. With one hand he stroked the hair from Pit's neck and bit into the soft skin. Causing a squeal from the white angel who gasped as he licked the wounded place.

"I promise you ... you will beg me to take you", his dark voice whispered against Pit's ear and the white angel felt a heavy shudder running down his spine.

"P-Pittoo ... ~".

Uuuh ... and he was the one with the stupid idea to take a bath with him, now Dark Pit would make his words come true, Pit gladly believed.

The black angel didn't allow his partner to give it a second through, he put the wriggling angel over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom.

 **OoOoO**

Pittoo hadn't promised too much, it actually ended up in a long and very hot bath. At the end, Pit was sure that he was even more exhausted than before. The same went for the black angel, who actually seemed to want to make up for all the missed times.

"You're crazy ... I'm not going to be able to sit for the next few days!", Pit moaned after he had caught his breath.

"Don't exaggerate, you're sitting in the spring, you won't feel anymore pain in 5 minutes," Dark Pit growled satisfied, pulling his exhausted angel into his arms, where he began to nibble on his neck and his fingers began to caress his white wings.

Pit couldn't suppress a sigh of pleasure and cuddled up more against Dark Pit.

"Your luck that it was here in the spring, otherwise I would be really angry ... you were pretty rough" and wild ...

"Don't pretend you don't like that. Also, it would be new to me that you have a problem with pain, "Pittoo replied with a mischievous grin, causing Pit to puff his cheeks.

"I don't, but you can be a little more cautious, you rude ...", he grumbled, before his partner entangled him into a soft kiss.

"Mh ... next time," he mumbled to his lips, before Pit returned the kiss.

Oh yes ... they could never keep their hands off each other and Pit loved that ~

"Okay," he murmured softly against the soft skin before releasing the kiss. Pit rested his head against Dark Pit's shoulder and felt his arms around him. Like that, they stayed in the warm, golden water for a while, while it caressed their hips. This time they relaxed properly and enjoyed the healing powers of the spring.

"Mh ... some minutes longer and I look like a raisin", Pit giggled softly after they had been dozing off for a while, enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other.

"Ditto ... I think it's time we go out," Pittoo agreed, and Pit noticed the movement from the body under him.

"Are you feeling better now?" The white angel asked as he got down from Dark Pit so he could get up. He had rested on his lap to cuddle up against him.

"Sure, I was fine before too. Or didn't you notice that? ", An ambiguous grin crossed the black-haired man's face and Pit blushed a bit.

"Yes ... I noticed that very well," he mumbled, while he averted those sharp, red eyes. His face had almost the same color now. But the next moment, Pittoo grabbed his hip and pulled him closer just to give him a hard kiss on the lips.

"I'll never get enough of your blushing face, huh?" He murmured against his lips before releasing Pit again. The white angel licked slightly over his bottom lip.

"Seems like that", a smile grew on his face, then they really got out of the spring this time. The water dripped off from his body and left soft noises as it hit the ground. Then he grabbed a towel, which was on one of the wooden benches and tied it around the hips.

The spring was framed by benches here and there, along with vases full of tropical flowers and plants delighting in the warm vapor of the spring. Long wooden pillars extended to the ceiling, they were decorated with wine tendrils.

Pit didn't really have eyes for the environment, because he knew it too well, his eyes were on the black angel, who seemed to not find it necessary to look for something to wrap around the hips. But Pit had nothing against it~

"Seems like you still don't have enough huh? I thought your butt hurts ", a nasty grin placed on the sensual lips as Dark Pit approached.

"Um ... I have enough, but I like to look at you. My butt doesn't hurt anymore, thanks to the spring, but give me a little break, "Pit went to meet his angel anyway and grabbed his hand. He leaned lightly against his arm and placed his head against his strong shoulder.

"I missed you so much ..." he closed his blue eyes briefly and felt Pittoo's hand in his brown hair. It calmed him and he felt good. He wanted to enjoy the time he had until he needed to leave again. He would miss Pittoo, especially when they didn't see each other until he returned.

"Me too," Pittoo stroked his left upper arm and squeezed it once, "Now we have some time together until you need to go again. I will make sure that you enjoy this time ".

Pittoo's grin was cheeky and Pit nodded, he blushed a little when he thought about it.

But for now he really wanted to fly a little, since he was here, he couldn't even think about soring through the sky, but now he felt the urge even more, he wanted to fly with Dark Pit! The feeling of the boundless heaven above and the vastness below him drove away all thoughts and worries.

"Pittoo ~ Do you want to take a flight?", He asked him now.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind stretching my wings a bit, "Pittoo agreed directly. After such a long time, he could hardly wait too.

"Great! Then come! "Pit grabbed him by the arm and pulled the somewhat surprised angel with him.

"Pit ... shouldn't we get dressed first?", He admitted with a grin, as the brown-haired man was almost out of the bathroom. Pit stopped immediately and slapped his hand lightly against his forehead.

"Oh man ... of course!", Pittoo shook his head over the fact that he had wanted to act so hastily. That would have been very embarrassing ... and funny~

But to be true, he didn't want anyone to see Pit's almost naked form.

"Then let me go," the dark angel replied and Pit followed his words and let go of him before they both went to their clothes, which were in the changing area. They both dressed again and then they really got going.

Pit quickly went to see Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi, after all, they still needed their help to rise into the air. He found them in a conversation with Hermes, but they didn't mind letting the two angels fly a little, now that both were better again.

Soon after, Pit and Dark Pit found themselves already in the air and flew over the blue sky. They enjoyed the wind under their wings and in their hair. This infinite freedom couldn't be compared with anything, even if they couldn't fly themselves, after such a long time they had become accustomed to it.

The two enjoyed the rest of the day, acting silly with each other and spending time until it got dark and they went to bed. This time Pit slept peaceful in the arms of his partner, it was a long time ago that he was able to be so at ease.

 **OoOoO**

Time passed and so did the days. But Pit became more and more nervous with each passing day, and Lady Palutena knew she couldn't hold him any longer. She braced herself that she had to release her champion into a strange world again.

On the third day, a week after Pit's return, the goddess decided that it was time for him to return to the other world, and so she called for her white angel. He had just finished eating when he heard Palutena's call. Dark Pit, sitting next to him, also got it, and so they both went to the young woman.

"Lady Palutena?", Pit found his goddess in the large garden behind her temple, they were back in Skyworld. Dark Pit followed closely and even his lady wasn't alone, Hermes was with her and immediately Pit's face lit up. He knew what that meant!

"Hello Pit and hello Pittoo. As it stands, I'm sure you can imagine why I called you here? ", His goddess smiled and Hermes did the same. He stood beside his long, golden staff, which he had pushed into the ground. Golden wings and laurel leaves adorned the head, with a blue gem in its bezel. The staff itself was decorated with floral tendrils.

"I'm allowed to go back to the other world?", Pit responded with a counter question as he stepped closer. Dark Pit followed him with mixed feelings, even though he knew it was important to Pit.

"Yes, but you will have to follow a few rules. You can't get back into Piet's body, "his goddess began before joining them.

"I thought so. What rules do i need to follow? ", Pit was curious, but he could hardly wait, although he had as mixed feelings as Dark Pit, who stayed silent.

"First of all you are sent over in your body, which means that you will have your wings as well. I will cover them with an invisibility spell that should work as long as the connection to our world exists. However, his wings are only invisible, not completely gone. So you'll have to make sure no one touches your back and finds out that you're winged.

Also, nobody should know that you are an angel or come from another world, all right? For those who know it, it's okay, and we can't change it, but Pittoo, Piet and Palutena are the only ones and you have to tell them they can't tell anyone else. Now with your wings on your back, there can be a great and unpredictable chaos when people learn that you are an angel. You need to follow that rule, no matter what, "Lady Palutena warned him, while at the same time telling him the rules. Pit's eyes were serious and he nodded.

"Yes I'll take care and I won't tell anyone. But what do I do with the fact that I look like Piet? If they see us together won't they ask questions? Especially the people who know that Palutena only has one son, "Pit pointed out, but Palutena knew an answer to that too.

"Leaving you in your normal shape would be too obvious, I'll give you a disguise, and you'll appear as a new person. You can't pretend to be Piet again, and you can't tell anyone you were Piet before. The only ones who are allowed to know who you are, are those who also know that you are an angel from another world. For all others, you are someone foreign and you have to treat them that way. This goes especially for Viridi and the other people you've met so far.

I won't change your look completely, but you will get a different hairstyle and facial features to visually differ from Piet and Pittoo. But if I change it too much, adapting to the new situation will be harder for you, that would be too risky.

You will also be able to keep your name if all goes well, ask Palutena if you can pretend that you belong to her family, as if you were Piet's cousin or someone like that. Otherwise, you have to come up with your own last name and your own origin if someone asks you. If you have problems with that you need to come back, and we will discuss it with you. If we talk about it now it would be too much unnecessary information. Alright? Did you get it memorized? "Palutena looked at him with a stern look and Pit nodded.

"I can't tell anyone that I am an angel, no one is supposed to know that I have wings, I am no more and never was Piet and I therefor I have never met Pittoo, I am Piet's cousin and I'm called Icarus with surname, Palutena is my aunt and Hermes is my uncle. Is that right? ", For the last part he had to think briefly.

"Yes, it's best to talk to Palutena yourself what name you take and how your family relationship will be. Otherwise, everything should be fine with this. Are you ready? Hermes will tell you the rest, "Palutena put her hands on his shoulders and looked anxiously at Pit, but the angel's determined look calmed her a little.

"Yes I'm ready," he replied and his eyes went to Hermes. He would probably tell him how the portals work exactly.

"Hello Pit and Dark Pit. My explanation won't be that long. I will create a portal with my staff and bring the other world closer to ours so that I can create a portal between this and the other world at all times. With that you will be able to always come back here. I will give you an amulet that you should always carry with you, so you can reach me anytime. Otherwise, you should try to contact Lady Palutena or call me with the ritual. At this small distance, I will be able to feel the ritual and come. If there are problems then grasp the amulet with both hands and think of this world, then it will open a small portal through which you can go, "Hermes explained to him, before he took out a golden brooch from his tunic and handed it over to him.

Pit looked at it, it was kept pretty simple with a floral edging in which a gemstone stuck, shimmering in different shades of blue. Apparently this was a portal stone, it seemed like something swirled in it. He took hold of the amulet, before he put the golden chain, what was attached to it, around his neck and looked at the amulet resting on his tunic. That reminded him of something.

"Thanks, Hermes ... I'll take good care of it ... but Lady Palutena, what about my clothes? I'll probably cause quite a commotion when I walk like this, "his eyes went back to his goddess, and she looked at him in surprise before she laughed.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, I almost forgot," she picked up her wand and Pit's clothes changed. A second later he stood in front of her in a white hoodie, gray jeans and white shoes. Those were the clothes from his memories!

"Wow! They look deceptively real! Thank you, Lady Palutena! ", He shouted enthusiastically, the only difference was the amulet on his chest, which he now let it safely disappear under the hoodie. He didn't want anyone to come up with the idea to attack him because of it, even though he probably would get a good lesson now ~

He kept his well-trained angel body!

"But Lady Palutena, how comes that I have my wings and can wear the hoodie?", he almost didn't even realize it, but now he looked over his shoulders and it looked like the hoodie was fine, but his wings where out.

"You have holes in the clothes, but it would draw too much attention if they could be seen, so they are invisible just like your wings will be. If you wear clothes from the other side I will use my magic to make holes in them so that you can put your wings through them, but as soon as you undress the clothes will repair themselves again. Like that you won't draw any unnecessary attention". She explained and Pit nodded in agreement.

Now they had said everything that needed to be said and Pit looked at Dark Pit, who still kept silent. However, he gave an unpleasant atmosphere.

"Pittoo ... I'll be back soon. I will solve the problem and then return here. If it takes longer I definitely come to visit you ", Pit soothed his friend, he knew what feelings he had. Dark Pit sighed before pulling him close and giving him a parting kiss that Pit returned directly.

"I'll definitely come back," he whispered against the other's lips.

"I know, I'll wait for you," Pittoo replied before kissing him again, then he released him.

Pit gave him an encouraging smile before they parted, and he went to Lady Palutena. He hugged her again and let her put the invisibility spell on his wings. Now, they were no longer visible, but he still felt them on his back and could feel them when he ran his fingers over them. She had also changed his appearance, but only to the extent that he didn't look like the twin brother of Piet, he still had wavy, brown hair and deep blue eyes. But his face had more distinctive, manly features, so he seemed a little more mature.

"Take care of yourself," Palutena said as goodbye.

"I will! And you too ... I'll be back soon ", he also gave her a smile, before he finally joined Hermes. Who waited no longer and opened a portal with the help of his staff.

It wavered in the same shades of blue as his amulet, but much bigger, so he could go through it, it reminded him of a vortex.

"Where will I land?", His eyes went to Hermes on this question.

"Wherever you want, remember the place you want to land and you'll find yourself there," Hermes told him and Pit nodded. Then it was time.

He took a deep breath and stepped in front of the portal. The angel turned around once more and waved to his friends and boyfriend before stepping right through the portal.

Colors enveloped him and he plunged into endlessness. At first, he felt panic rise, but then he remembered Hermes words and his thoughts filled with the place he had to go, even if there was a place where he wanted to be more, but no one would wait for him there, probably.

His thoughts manifested in a portal that opened under him, and he automatically fell through it.


	32. Back in the old world

**Chapter 32:** Back in the old world

After the trip through the portal, he felt a bit uncomfortable and his stomach struck a bit. But there grew a warmth in it, when he saw the big white house in front of him. Now it seemed so familiar to him. His blue eyes searched the area for something, something that showed him what had happened so far.

The silver car was in the driveway, so Palutena seemed to be at home. Pit pulled himself together and took a deep breath, until the dizziness subsided. Only then did he follow the little path to the front door. He didn't ring yet, but looked through the window in the door. He could see the hall, but what he saw made him exhale with relief.

Pit was afraid to ring and see a completely devastated Palutena. Crying in despair over the death of her son ... but he saw shoes, his shoes. And they weren't in the closet but right next to Palutena's white high-heeled shoes.

The young angel stepped back a little from the dull window and looked at his reflection in it. It was so strangely foreign ... that wasn't him anymore, not as he knew himself at least. He looked older, though not much, his hair was a bit longer and therefore a bit smoother. Besides, he didn't have such an untamable pony anymore, but the brown curls were still wild. He looked like he was around 25 or 26. But there was a lot in common with his real appearance. People would think he was Piet's big brother or ... just his cousin. They sometimes had a lot of similarity too.

Now he put his finger on the bell and the next moment it ringed inside the house. He felt nervous, would he meet the real Piet for the first time? What would he say? Did he know everything that had happened or couldn't he remember it? But Pit was glad that he was fine.

Hopefully Palutena had no grudge against him now that she seemed to have her son back. He took a deep breath again and braced himself, then he heard voices in the house, he couldn't understand them, but he heard Palutena's voice and ... his own.

Next he heard footsteps, and he stepped back from the door a little when he heard someone pull down the handle and open it. The next moment Palutena stood in front of him. Her green eyes widened in confusion when she saw Pit. She looked thinner than he remembered and her eyes were red, but she still seemed to be beaming with happiness.

"Who?", Her question sounded like she had a frog in her throat and Pit put a hand on his neck before he looked away.

"I ... um ... hello, Lady Palutena", he greeted her and when she heard his words something flashed in her eyes, she understood, she knew who he was.

"That can't be ... Pit?", Her voice was still disbelieving, and she stared at the young man who looked so much like her son, but seemed to be older. She hadn't expected to see Pit ever again, after all that happened.

"Yes ... I came back. This time in the normal way. How uhm ... is Piet? ", He had to ask, even if he heard the voice and saw the shoes. He had to be sure.

"I am a little surprised. I didn't expect to see you again, I ... was almost convinced that all this was just a figment of my son's, caused by the memory loss. Piet is better again ... he is still a bit weak and dizzy, but he is on the way to recovery, "she answered honestly and Pit could understand. The thought that it was caused by disease alone was more pleasant than the knowledge that other worlds, beings, and gods really existed.

"I can understand that you thought that, it's easier to explain it like that, then accept the story I told you. Even if it is the truth. I'm glad to hear that he's feeling better ... I would never forgive myself if I did something to him ", Pit bit his lower lip slightly as he looked at Palutena.

"I still can't believe that your story is the truth ... even if you stand here in front of me. It is hard enough for me to believe that you are the one who was in my son's body recently. You ... are older than I expected and ... I am also glad that my son is fine. Would you like to come inside? Piet doesn't know anything about what happened, he can't remember anything from the point where he fainted, "she invited him in and made him some space.

"I'm older because my goddess cast a spell on me, it would be a problem if I'm running around as Piet's nonexistent twin brother. I have some things to discuss with you, including why I'm here again. I need to know what happened about a week ago when I was at Pittoo's place. I came back home after i fell asleep and I know nothing about what has happened since then ", he nodded at her invitation and entered cautiously.

Piet seemed busy, at least he didn't come to the door to see who had rung the bell. Or he was too tired or exhausted.

"Take it slow ... it might be better if we tell Piet first what happened. He also has a right to know, even if he is weak. The big memory gap is very troublesome for him, maybe it will help him to know the truth. He was in a coma for 4 days and is awake since 3 days now. He is still recovering, but he has been sent back home since today, "Palutena explained shortly as she closed the door behind the angel. Her eyes still clung to him in disbelief, and she still had a problem to comprehend everything. Her head couldn't process or even grasp the experience she made.

It would be the same for Piet ... no ... it would be worse for him.

"He was in a coma for so long ...? So ... he fell into a coma right after my soul was brought back. Hermes found me and got me back into my body. It took me a while to recover and ... I was waiting for Dark Pit, his soul was lost between the worlds. But I think explaining everything would only confuse you completely, "a smile crossed his lips and Palutena could only nod.

"I'm already confused enough ... I think I can't handle even more of it, give me some time before you tell me or us about your world. Would you like to come to the living room? Piet is lying on the couch there and resting some more ".

"Of course and ... uhm ... do you think he can handle this? The story of what happened ... if he is still so weak, maybe it could be too much for him? ", He worried about the young man, he didn't want to overburden him.

"I'm sure it will be too much for him. But you are here now and I need to tell him who you are and ... what happened to him in the last 3 weeks, "Palutena seemed just as worried but Pit understood her. It would be impossible to hide him now or make up a story that Piet would believe, he could go back to his world for a few more days, but apparently she hoped her son would be alright.

And so they entered the living room, with Pit leaving his shoes in the entryway. His eyes fell on the thin figure lying on the couch. He had his eyes closed, and they seemed a bit sunken. The days when he was in a coma hadn't done him any good. Pit didn't know exactly how he should greet him ... his own self in this world. That was the body in which he had stuck a week ago and now ... he was the real Piet. Even for the angel, the things that happened weren't easy to process. What was it like for the people here who didn't know about magic?

"Is it really okay? He seems so weak, "Pit whispered the words, somehow he didn't want to disturb Piet, he seemed asleep.

"Hm? It's okay and who are you? ", when Piet opened his eyes at his words, Pit froze on the spot. So he was awake ... right, he heard him speak before.

"Uhm ...", now he didn't really know what he should say. The blue eyes, which seemed so incredibly familiar to him, eyed him before disbelief spread on Piet's face.

"Why ... why do you look so much like me? Who are you? ", The young man struggled to sit up and leaned against the back of the couch, searching for a support.

"This is Pit ... Piet we have to tell you a few things, it's about the 2 weeks you can't remember. It is ... a lot has happened and what happened is difficult to explain. It seems very fictional and yet it is the truth. But I also can't really believe it yet, "Palutena now tried to find a beginning for her explanation. She sat down beside her son on the couch and pulled him to her side, giving him some support. With a wave of her hand, she offered Pit to sit down on the armchair on their opposite, which he then accepted and sat down.

"I don't quite understand. Should I know you? If so, then I'm sorry, I can't remember anything, "Piet looked visibly confused and his gaze slid back and forth between his mother and Pit.

"No ... you don't know me and it's understandable that you can't remember. Before ... we tell you what happened, I want to show you something. Maybe it will make it a little easier for you, "Pit recalled that he was carrying something on his back which made the conversation a little easier, and so he got up from the chair again and walked over to Piet. The man looked at him skeptically and still very confused, which didn't get better as Pit turned his back to him and went to his knees, so that his wings were on the same level with the couch.

"Reach out your hand and touch my back, you'll quickly realize what I mean, but ... please be careful, they're very sensitive," Pit smiled over his shoulder at the man who looked so much like him. Palutena's eyes widened slightly as she understood what Pit meant.

Piet, however, didn't seem to have the faintest idea and shook his head in confusion, he hesitated first, not knowing if he should touch this strange man and what it brought. But then the curiosity took over and after a quick glance at Palutena, who nodded, he carefully reached out to Pit's back and ... soon met with resistance. In the middle of the air.

"What was that?", He drew back his hand and his blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"My wings ... I'm an angel," Pit explained and saw that Piet didn't believe him.

"That's impossible! I ... I have no idea how you do that but ... that can't be ... mother, "his gaze went to Palutena for help, but she didn't say anything and Piet felt despair start to sprout in him. An angel!? What had happened in the time he couldn't remember !?

Palutena laid a reassuring hand on Piet's shoulder, but did nothing more, she was also a bit overwhelmed by all this. She leaned forward and touched the same spot as Piet had before. She too could feel the soft feathers under her fingers. It felt like she stroked a bird's plumage and as Pit moved his wings she could feel it under her hand and also the little breeze.

"Incredible ... Piet it's true what he says and ... everything else too. I know that now ... I think invisible wings are a good evidence. We can't see but feel and hear them. They are invisible so you don't attract attention? ", Her question went to Pit, and he answered with a nod.

"Yes ... Lady Palutena is sure that it would cause an unpredictable chaos when people find out that ... angels and magic and other worlds ... really exist. That's what we want to prevent, that's why no one should know the truth. You two can't tell anyone too", his gaze went to the man who now seemed be completely overwhelmed.

"Lady Palutena? Other worlds? I ... what's going on here? I don't understand anything anymore ", Piet grabbed his head desperately and shook it to the left and right.

"Piet! Calm down, "Palutena immediately put her hands on his and stopped him. Pit bit his lower lip slightly as he saw tears running down the brown man's cheeks, and he heard him sobbing softly. It was too much for him …

"We can't tell him everything ... this was already too much for him", his voice was quiet, and he looked to Palutena for help, but she didn't seem to know what to do.

"Give him some time ... until he calms down and can handle this all a little better," she begged him and Piet made an indefinable sound.

Apparently, the soul transfers had afflicted him more than Pit had suspected. Although Piet was alive, and he felt better so far... but all this had left its mark on him.

"I'm sorry ... I should have taken something from my world with me ... a potion or something like that to make him feel better," murmured Pit somewhat helplessly, and he watched as Palutena calmed her son until he stopped sobbing.

"It's okay Pit ... it's just a bit too much for him, he often has a headache when he overdoes himself. At the beginning he was a bit dizzy and it was difficult to talk to him, but it's getting better every day and now he is almost the same young man again. When he woke up, I ... wasn't sure who I had in front of me at the beginning but ... I somehow felt that it was Piet ... not you ", she whispered the last words. Normally, Piet would have had to hear it anyway, but he seemed to be too exhausted to take even more information. Now that he had calmed down again, he had closed his eyes and seemed very exhausted.

"I understand ... I hope he can fully recover," he was sorry to see him like that and wished he had acted more considerate. He had already harmed this man so much ... unintentionally. He had turned his whole life upside down when he took over his body.

They would tell him what happened, but first he had to get fitter again. The start of the story was done and Pit hoped that it wouldn't over strain him, the fact that angels existed and that he had one in front of him ... that he lived in his house. If they told him the truth ... he didn't know how Piet would react to him.

"I'm confident ... after everything has happened ... there must be a shimmer of light Pit. You are feeling great, I just hope it will be the same for my son if he gets some time to rest, "Palutena replied and Pit nodded.

"Alright ... if I can do something then please let me know", meanwhile he had turned around to have an easier talk and Palutena gave him a gentle smile, then she nodded.

"It's okay ... I suppose you want to live here? It wouldn't work at Pittoo's place anymore. I think Piet fell asleep. Would you like to tell me what happened and why you are here again? ", Palutena looked briefly at her son, who seemed more peaceful again and it actually looked as if he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Then she looked up again at Pit, and he nodded, before he started telling her everything.

He told her exactly what had happened last week and what Hermes and Palutena had told him. He also told her that he was here to help Pittoo and, if possible, to help them too. He wanted to make up for his mistakes and the chaos he had caused.

She patiently listened to him until he finished.

"It's noble of you to come back to help us, you didn't have to do that. Of course, you can stay here, I don't know exactly how you want to help us, but I'm sure that Pittoo can use your help. I haven't met him since he called me and I picked up Piet and took him to the hospital.

When Pittoo woke up you ... Piet lay lifeless next to him, and he couldn't wake him no matter what he tried. He called me right after that and I took him to the hospital. Pittoo was with him for as long as he could ... he sat by the bed the whole time, watching over you ... Piet and holding his hand. But they picked him up, his new caregiver and a psychologist from the asylum. He wasn't allowed to stay here even though he was sick with worry.

He also doesn't know that Piet is awake again or that you are here ... I am sure he is still desperate ... he has really strong feelings for you. If I had his number or that of the asylum I would call him, but I don't even know exactly where he is, "Palutena told him, and what he heard choked Pit.

"I ... I know what he felt and I'm to blame. I am guilty that his feelings have become so strong, I should have behaved differently towards him. We need to tell him what's going on, that Piet is doing better and me too, otherwise he might even try to get away just to come to me ... that would only cause him more trouble. We ... have to ask Viridi, she knows more about it, she'll be able to tell us where the asylum is, and she should have a number, "Pit sat down on the couch next to Palutena and Piet and looked at her determinedly.

"Yes ... as soon as Piet is feeling a little better I will go to her. Do you want to come along? After all, you can't say who you are and ... when we take Piet with us it isn't helping much because he can't remember, "Palutena pointed out and Pit nodded.

"I'd like to come with you, can I say that I'm Piet's cousin? And we need to take Piet with us, or? We can't leave him alone in his condition. But he doesn't need to come out of the car, if he is still too weak for that. You know about everything so it should be fine with you and me, even if I'm a stranger "thought Pit.

"I can masquerade you as his cousin and my nephew. You can call yourself Icarus, I kept my name at the wedding and you're right. We have to take Piet with us, I would never leave him alone, that's why we will only go when he is feeling better, "she agreed. She knew Pit wanted to reach Pittoo as soon as possible to reassure him, and she understood it well. He was right, the young man would try to run away if he didn't hear anything ... it could even be that he had already tried it, after he didn't know how Piet, or Pit, were doing for a week now.

"Than we will do it like that. I got the next 2 weeks off, so I can take care of Piet. I can drive you to Viridi the next days when Piet can bear driving in the car, then at least we can let Pittoo know. But I won't go to him yet, I hope you understand, I can only do that when Piet is healthy again, "she explained.

"I understand that, of course. It's important that he at least knows what's going on ... and then we will visit him later on. Maybe Piet would like to see him too? If he learns the truth. After all, Pittoo took care of me ... and somehow also of him ", even if Piet had liked it better, when he had brought him to his family but ... that wouldn't have changed much either. Pit was still in his body, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"Maybe ... I leave that to him. First he'll have to stomach all this. I'll bring him to his bed now, I don't think he'll wake up again. Till now, he slept through the whole nights. You saw the guest room last time, right? I'll make it for you after I've taken care of Piet, "Palutena put down Piet on the couch and stood up. Then she turned to the young man and Pit already saw her problem.

Piet was only here since today and ... it was almost impossible for her as a young woman to carry a man who was taller than herself. She would need to wake him if she wanted to take him to bed.

"Pit uhm ... can you help me?", She looked to him and the angel nodded.

"Of course. I'll take him to the room, can you go ahead and open the doors for me? "Pit asked, and Palutena agreed, then he carefully took Piet in his arms. His body was incredibly light and that worried the angel. He was thinner than he expected.

"He had lost so much weight in the short amount of time," he mumbled worriedly, looking down at the sleeping face, Piet didn't seem to even notice that he was being carried.

"Yes he did ... he had already lost weight in the coma, but most of it happened in the two days when he was in the hospital and couldn't control himself. It put him under a lot of stress, actually he should have stayed there even longer. But I have insisted on taking him home, because i'm a doctor too, they allowed me, on the condition that I bring him back immediately if his condition worsens. But over the whole day, he has visibly improved, it is really good for him to be here again. I'll stay with him for the night, I want to play it safe, "Palutena told him as they brought the sleeping man up to his room. Pit knew the way, but he followed the young woman who opened the doors for him until he could put Piet in his bed. Palutena covered him and gratefully looked at the angel.

"It seems you came at the right time ... it's hard to take care of him all alone, especially when it's the way it is now. I just hope that all of this doesn't overburden his body and mind ... I don't want to make his condition worse, "she sat down next to the bed and Pit pulled out an air mattress under Piet's bed without being asked. He had seen it the last time he had been here.

"I understand, I also hope that resting will do him some good. I won't burden him with any more than what he already knows. We can wait with everything else until he feels better. Maybe it would have been better to wait with the things we already told him too ... ", he mumbled softly while he fiddled the air mattress apart.

"Maybe, he was feeling better the day that is why I thought he would handle it. I should have acted more carefully, but I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow. He is almost the same again, compared to the first day this was just a small relapse ", Palutena made way for him to spread the air mattress, Pit inflated it just like that. He didn't need any help from an air pump or anything like that, his lungs were strong enough.

"Alright ... well, we can't change the past," Pit gave in, and together they set up Palutena's makeshift bed. Before they went over to Pit's guest room and made it.

"I'll make some dinner, are you hungry?", Palutena wanted to distract herself a bit, it wasn't late enough to go to bed, and she didn't want to disturb Piet.

Pit agreed, and so they went to the kitchen to eat. They ate the meal in Pit's guest room, it was right next to Piet's room, so they would hear if something was going on. After they finished eating, they talked a little more. Pit told Palutena more about his world. She still couldn't believe it all, and she felt like she was listening to a fictional story. But she knew it was true, and she believed him, but she still needed some time to understand it all. Pit gave her this time, and he felt pleased that she was interested in his life and especially that she forgave him, now with having her son back.

After talking for a while, Palutena soon said good night and disappeared into Piet's room. Pit also got ready for sleep. Palutena had given him one of Piet's pajamas, which he put on. He couldn't wait for the next day, he really wanted to let Pittoo know that everything was okay and hoped that Piet was feeling well enough to come with them. The thought that Pittoo could feel despaired was unbearable.

Duo to the events and the new environment, it took a bit, but soon the young angel fell asleep.


	33. Meeting old friends

**Chapter 33:** Meeting old friends

It was in the middle of the night when a noise woke the young angel. He blinked against the darkness before looking around the room. It took him a few seconds until he get where he was.

Pit kept lying and listened to what had awakened him, in fact he heard it again ... it was footsteps. But they were slow and awkward.

It sounded like someone was leaning against the wall and shuffled along it. Pit looked curiously to the door, the footsteps came closer and then he saw him too. The figure stopped when it reached the door and clung to the frame.

"Piet?", Pit asked into the darkness, he could see the familiar scheme. But he didn't answer at first. Pit sat up in the bed and watched the young man.

"Is it true?", His voice was low and thin, but Pit could understand him.

"What's wrong?", The young angel now swung his legs out of the bed, but still remained seated, he didn't want to scare Piet.

"That you are an angel ...", did he drag himself into the next room just for this question? Pit could see that Piet wasn't quite stable on his legs, which is why he needed the support of the door frame. The angel was painfully reminded of the time of his own awakening, Piet probably didn't feel much better and he didn't have a hot spring to heal his suffering.

"Yes it is true ... but don't you want to talk about it tomorrow? It's the middle of the night ... ", Pit looked questioningly at him, but realized how the other shook his head.

"I can't sleep anymore ... I think too much," murmured his image and Pit nodded.

"I can understand that, a lot has happened and ... I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Are you feeling better again? Come in and sit down, I won't bite and it doesn't look like you can stand there any longer, "Pit offered and made place next to him.

"It's okay ... I can at least think and talk clearly again", at Pit's words the other hesitated a moment, but then the exhaustion won and he came into the room where he sat next to Pit on the bed.

"Take it easy. I don't want to overstrain you, "Pit was still worried, especially after he had heard from Palutena what had happened and how Piet had fared the last few days. It was a miracle that he could stand here and talk again.

"I know ... my mother would prefer it if I just lay in bed and rest. But ... there is so much that keeps me busy and ... scares me. Can I ... um ... touch your wings ...? ", The question was a bit embarrassing to him. But it seemed Piet trusted him, maybe because he was an angel. After all, he was a sacred and guarding being, even here in this world.

"Um, of course!", Pit smiled at the other before turning around. Then he already felt hesitant but gentle hands on his wings. As Piet touched the soft feathers and stroked over it.

"You really don't see them ... but they are there. I um ... may I allowed to do that? To touch you? I mean ... an angel ... um ... I've never been very religious ... "Piet mumbled a little uncertainly.

"That's alright. I don't belong to these kind of angels ... the knights of your god. Even though I'm also a warrior but I'm from another world, it's a long story and it could be very nerve-wracking for you ... "Pit wasn't sure what he could tell him. He didn't want Piet to get upset again.

"Can you tell me more about it? Where you come from, about your world and your life ... "Pit knew that Piet most certainly wanted to know something about what had happened in the two weeks he couldn't remember. But perhaps telling him about himself before telling him the truth was better...?

"Yes, I can do that. There is even someone in this world who seems to have dreamed of ours or saw me and my friends in a different way. At least it gives me and many others from my world here as a game. But I'll start at the beginning, "Pit explained, before he started his story. Piet seemed to be hanging at his lips, as if he was telling him about a movie or a great book. But Pit saw that sparkling in his eyes, he seemed to like it and he also had many questions about the Angel's adventures. Pit could see that Piet would like to visit his world. He was very curious.

Pit told him about his first adventure back in time, when Medusa turned evil and Lady Palutena changed her into a monster. When he fought against her to save his goddess and the fight against the demons from another world. Until he came to the not so old events from the Uprising.

But from there he ended his story. Not only because he wanted to spare Piet with the recent events, but because he saw that he had almost fallen asleep. Piet had pulled the blanket close to his chin and cuddled it as he listened to the angel's stories. Now he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I think that's enough for now, right? Now you know a little about me, "Pit ended his story, before he lay down next to the young man. He didn't think of anything, but Piet moved to the side and looked at him uncertainly.

"Everything okay?", It seemed the young man felt uncomfortable, because he was next to him? Pit moved a little more to the wall so that there was more space between them and Piet got calmer.

"Yeah ... but you didn't say anything about how you met my mother ... or came into this world. It seems like everyone has a counterpart ... I mean ... you are mine and your Lady Palutena is my mother's counterpart ", apparently Piet secretly hoped that Pit's story would reveal something.

"Yes, I also met Dark Pit's, Viridi's and Phosphora's counterparts ... the way I came here are the recent happenings, but I'm afraid that's a bit too much for you, it ... wasn't very pleasant, when I came here and ... it also has something to do with your coma and the 2 weeks you can't remember, "Pit confessed to him and he saw the puzzled expression in Piet's blue eyes.

"Then uhm ... I hope that you can tell me everything as soon as I'm fitter. I really want to know what happened during that time ... I can't remember anything, except that I suddenly just broke down on the street, "Piet got restless when he tried to remember and his head was pounding. It was a strange kind of headache that swept away his thoughts, it was uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you everything ... then you'll understand and I hope you're not mad at me. I ... made a lot of mistakes, and the whole situation was new and scary for me too ... ", his words seemed to confuse the brown-haired man even more.

"I'll explain it to you, but first concentrate on feeling better. You'll learn the truth soon enough and now ... I'm starting to feel as tired as you ", Pit grinned at the last words and Piet couldn't help but to return it, they didn't just look alike, they had also the same facial expressions and seemed to think similarly.

"Alright ... even though I can't wait to hear it too ... it still scares me a bit," Piet mumbled before he cuddled more into his blanket. Pit also slipped under the blanket, unfortunately they had only one. But it seemed okay, Piet was too tired to think about it, and Pit too.

"Don't worry too much, what happened is a thing of the past, we can't change it anymore... even if i wish i could and uhm ... sleep well", with these words Pit pressed his Head more in the pillow and closed his eyes. Piet murmured something, but then they soon fell asleep again.

 **OoOoO**

When Palutena awoke in the morning, she was greeted by the frightening sight of Piet's empty bed. In panic, she literally jumped to her feet and ran into the hallway. She was about to call for her son as she ran past Pit's open door and caught a glimpse into the room.

The young woman stopped in surprise and sighed in relief as she caught her son sleeping peacefully beside Pit. She didn't think anything of it, even though she was amazed that he had went to Pit in the middle of the night. She stopped in the doorway and looked at the two sleeping men with a gentle smile. It seemed Piet was doing well with Pit? She wondered what they had talked about in the night.

If Piet had been awake then certainly because he was tormented by thoughts and he had probably sought an answer from the angel. Feeling that he knew more than his mother. Pit had been in his body for two weeks, maybe Piet's soul recognized him deep inside and knew that he was a friend he could trust.

In addition, Piet had never been someone skeptical of others, no matter their background. He enjoyed dealing with other people and made them smile and laugh. The patients enjoyed his company especially the older ones or those who needed to stay for a longer time and felt lonely.

But Palutena's gaze slowly made Pit wake up and he began to mumble. He noticed that he was being watched and he opened his eyes sleepily. The angel took a few seconds to come to his senses and looked briefly from Piet to Palutena standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," he murmured softly so as not to wake the young man. Piet lay cuddled in the blanket next to him and he looked a lot fitter than it had been yesterday. He had more color on his face, didn't seem so worn out and seemed to be satisfied, at least he smiled.

It was still a little weird for Pit to look at himself like that ...

"Good morning ... can you explain that to me?"; Palutena's voice was gentle and amused, she seemed to enjoy herself. Now that she knew that her son was fine and that he hadn't strolled through the apartment in the middle of the night. However, she spoke as low as Pit.

"Uhm ... he came to me in the night. He couldn't sleep because he had so many thoughts. So we talked a little bit. Or rather me and he listened until he fell asleep. He wanted to know about my life, "Pit explained whispering the words.

But apparently Piet also felt disturbed and when he moved, he interrupted the two. He mumbled something and cuddled more into the pillow, pulling it deeper into his face. But slowly he awakened from sleep and Pit heard him yawning in the pillow.

"Well, if you two are already awake, then I'll make you a breakfast. Then you can completly wake up first, "Palutena smiled satisfied.

"Oh, thank you, I'm really hungry and I'm sure Piet as well, when he's the same like me," Pit replied with a grin.

"Oh yes ... he can eat a whole pig if he wants to," the young woman joked, before she really made her way downstairs. Before that, she would change in her room, but then she went to the kitchen.

Pit stayed with Piet and watched him as he slowly became more and more awake. He raised his head slightly from the pillow and blinked dazedly at the light before he yawned again. Confused and sleepy, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to Pit a bit. Then he blinked in surprise at the angel.

"What?" He murmured, before he seemed to remember.

"Oh ... right ... um, morning", his greeting was accompanied by stretching his shoulders, followed by a pleasurable sound.

"Good morning Piet!", Pit replied the greeting a little more euphoric and even made Piet smile. Now he really did look like himself, apart from the fact that he had been in his body recently ... okay ... that sounded somehow wrong.

"Palutena is making breakfast, she calls us when she's done. How are you? "Pit explained and ended with a question.

"Better than yesterday. Maybe I can walk around a bit today ... it's uncomfortable to be tied to the bed, "Piet slowly woke up and he sat up in bed, while Pit did the same.

"I hope so, I can understand you well. But don't overdo it, that's not good for your heart and you'll have trouble breathing, "he reminded himself of what it was like when he overworked himself. Piet was still very weak, it could be worse.

"You know about it?", The young man looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, um ... yes. I know something about you. The 2 weeks you can't remember, I was here at the time ", at least he could tell him a little, even if he didn't know how much of the truth Piet could endure, so he carefully made one step after the other.

"Oh ... and I can't remember you ... 2 whole weeks with an angel, just gone", it still seemed to be mysterious to him why his memories were gone and he was in a coma. Even when Pit had already told him that he had something to do with it. But ... he couldn't really believe it. Angels were good and Pit was a hero, if it was true what he said, he would never have done anything to him.

"There's a reason you can't remember Piet ... but I need to tell you exactly what happened. But I don't think now is the time to do it. Maybe after dinner, if you feel fit enough. Palutena can also speak with us, she also knows a little about it. But when I realize that it will be too much for you, I will stop on the spot, "he sayed now and curiosity and discomfort fought in Piet's eyes.

"I will endure it ... I finally want to know. Not knowing what has happened makes me desperate. So much must have happened, my whole life has turned upside down and I almost died ... ", he couldn't wait anymore, but he would probably have to endure it a little bit more.

"And I'm glad you didn't die! You saved my life Piet, without you I would have died and I would never forgive me if you had died because of me, "Pit then revealed and the blue eyes of his counterpart grew huge.

"I saved your life? How!? You make me even more curious! ", Now he couldn't take it any longer!

"I'll tell you, but the story is a bit longer, with what happened before I came into this world, why I stranded here. Let's eat something first and then we'll see, "he would like to tell him directly. Piet really seemed to be very well again and he was sure that he would handle it.

Then ... maybe he would support him because of Pittoo. Pit couldn't believe anymore, that Piet maybe wouldn't forgive him for everything that happened. Piet was so incredibly nice, he reminded him so much of himself, not only the look but their character was very similar too. If Pit was in the same situation, he would forgive Piet for that too, especially because it wasn't his fault, so ... he wasn't to blame.

"OK! Then let's go and get something to eat! Will you help me up? ", Now the young man was very energetic and Pit laughed happily.

"Calm down, but sure!", Pit got out of the bed first, then slowly helped Piet get up. He was still a bit unsteady on his feet, but he seemed to be feeling better than before.

"It's really better, it's nice to see that you get well so fast," the angel commented with relief.

"I'm glad too, but ... most of it seems to be psychic, even if I was in a coma for a week, the doctors told me that I was completely alright before, so I should be able to move normally. I don't even know why I've broken down ... it doesn't seem natural ", Piet admitted and of course, he was the son of a doctor, he knew that without any accident or previous damage a one-week coma wouldn't strain the body that much. A little of course, but muscles definitely took longer to weaken as much as his did.

He couldn't know anything about soul transfer and that the soul had an extreme impact on the body, so Pit understood his lack of understanding.

"It's ... um, natural. It's just something you don't know. You people don't know exactly what a soul is or rather what it means to you. You sense that it is your whole being, and more important than your physical shell. But the soul also has extreme effects on the body, it can suffer just as much as mind and flesh. The mind can already affect the body, but damage to the soul is even more dangerous and ... your soul was very weak, "Pit told him, they still seemed to have a little time, Palutena hadn't called them yet.

"So it's similiar to the time with the Chaos Kin? Where Lady Palutena lost her soul and became petrified or ... when you saved Dark Pit and got so badly hurt. The injury of your wings has almost cost you your life, and the saving of your soul through the spring has also restored your body ... but they all said I was healthy. What happened that my soul was so weakened that I fell into a coma? Is that the reason for my memory loss? ", Pit had to admit, Piet was sharper than himself! It seems like he ... had some points from Pittoo too. Well ... two halves of a coin huh?

"You hit the point, but there is a lot more to it. I have to explain it to you from the beginning so that you understand it completely, "Pit answered him then, before he was interrupted by a" breakfast is ready! ", Which came up from below.

"You see! We don't have enough time, "Pit replied with a grin and Piet nodded.

"Alright, then let's go down now! I want to hear the whole story, somehow it all seems so surreal, like I'm just listening to a story that doesn't really concern me, "Piet then confessed as Pit helped him get moving.

"I believe you, it is a little bit like that. In the whole thing you were ... just a bystander. I'll help you down, then I'll tell you ", now they went down the stairs and Pit made sure that Piet also took some steps himself and he didn't only support him. It worked better step by step and he even took the last steps alone. He proudly looked back at Pit.

"I can do it ... I hope I'll be my old self again soon," he was looking forward to it. To be completely himself again and Pit did the same. It was nice to see him like that and he was so incredibly relieved.

"Hey you two heroes! Nice to see you so well again, honey. Come on you two, the breakfast is ready ", Palutena stood in the door of the kitchen and looked with joy to the two, especially to her son. She never thought he would recover so quickly, Pit seemed to have a good influence on him. Now she was even happier that the angel had returned. She could never be angry with him, not now that Piet was fine.

"Mother! I'm hungry! "Piet exclaimed happily and greeted his mother like that before he fell into her arms. Palutena hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder, placing a hand on the back of his head.

Pit looked at it and it was beautiful to see. The two separated after a short time and then they went to the table together.

Palutena had served a great meal on the table. Pit knew that his lady was a good cook and he was sure her likeness here was the same. Hot bread rolls and toasted toast lay in a basket on the table, along with jam, butter, cheese, cold cuts, honey and Nutella. On their plates was a fried egg and deliciously smelling, fried bacon.

"Ooh! That looks so delicious! ", Pit raved at the sight and he already felt his mouth watering. Piet felt the same way and for a short time his thoughts about the whole storie thing were gone.

"Well then, Eat as much as you want!", Palutena laughed and the two men didn't need to be told twice. They started eating immediately and also Palutena sat down at the table to dine with them.

The egg and bacon they ate with toast and butter, then they went for the bread rolls and the rest of the white bread. They spread everything the table had to offer on the bread, and were only satisfied when there was a gaping emptiness in the basket.

"That was sooo good ~", raved Pit, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yeah. Thanks mom! "Piet shouted and did the same while licking his lips.

"Thank you, and now ... you will help me clean up nicely," Palutena replied with a grin and the two men laughed.

"Of course!", It came in a choir and they kept what they promised. The three of them had cleared the table quickly, washed the dishes and Palutena used a clean rag to go over the wooden surface of the table one last time. Piet could only do little things, but he coped well with the small tasks and sorted the things back into the fridge, that Palutena and Pit handed to him.

After everything was clean, it was time for Piet to know the truth.

"Palutena, I promised Piet to tell him the truth. Can we sit down in the living room? "Pit then confessed and Palutena nodded, now with a more serious expression.

"Alright. Do you think you will be fine Piet? ", She hadn't heard the conversation before.

"Yes, Pit has told me so much and I want to know the truth. I'm fine again, I'm just a little unsteady on my feet, but I'm sure I can handle it, "Piet replied confidently and so the three went into the living room, for a more serious conversation.


	34. Don't fear the truth

**Chapter 34:** Don't fear the truth

The three went over to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Pit placed himself to the opposite of the other two, so he could look at them when he told them what happened. Piet looked at him with a tense expression and Pit could see that he was excited, but also nervous and a little uncertain.

"I don't know much of what happened back then, I was dead at that time and my soul was ripped from my body, but Dark Pit told me what happened and I think it's the best to start there ", The young angel began.

For Palutena it would be just as interesting as for Piet, because the young woman also didn't know what had happened to him then and why he was stuck in the body of her son.

Pit started from the beginning, explaining about his mission he was on and how he encountered the soul hunter. He got defeated and kidnapped by him, from then on he told them what Dark Pit had told him, with his own appearance, the soul eater, the fight and how Pit stranded in this world.

The whole time they listened to him attentively and no one really dared to interrupt him. Palutena already knew what came next, but Piet's eyes got bigger and bigger, when Pit came to tell him that his soul had sought refuge in his body.

"That's how it was ... that's why I collapsed and ... that's why I don't remember anything. It's scary, "the young man wrapped his arms around himself, pressing his fingers into his upper arms. He hadn't expected anything like that, even though Pit had made enough allusions, he realized that now.

But the thought alone... he couldn't suppress that feeling, it scared him. Someone had taken over his body for 2 weeks.

"I'm sorry ... I wish it would have been different," Pit replied now and his blue eyes looked to the ground.

"No, it's all right. The thought scares me but you couldn't help it. If you hadn't found this world then ... maybe you wouldn't be alive now. Besides, you certainly couldn't decide what your soul did to save its live, save your life, "Piet soothed him and Pit was grateful to him.

"Piet ... thanks. I'm glad that you see it that way, I'm sure not everyone would show that much understanding. After all, you were trapped inside your body for two weeks without being able to do anything, "Pit was still uncomfortable with the thought and Piet was too, he could see that.

"I didn't notice, so it wasn't like I felt trapped, more as if I had slept. Dreamless, a sleep from which you hardly notice anything. Don't worry, you've taken good care of my body. Would you like to continue? What had happened with this Pittoo? I have heard his name more often now, "Piet asked and Pit nodded, before he continued.

He told everything about his meeting with Pittoo, how he lived with him and accompanied him to work after one week. Their attempts to send Pit back to his world, which had all failed. He also confessed that he met Dark Pit at night in his dreams and told them the connection he had to his twin.

Pit was interrupted only a few times, he answered questions and then continued until he came to and end with his return to Skyworld and what happened there.

"So ... that's all, after I went into the portal I got back here again", he finished the story, what he had previously omitted were any private things between him and Pittoo or Dark Pit. They didn't have to know that ... especially since nothing had happened. If something had happened then ... he would tell Piet, he would have had the right to know what happened to his body, but so he hoped it was okay to say nothing.

"It still feels like I'm just listening to a story, as if I wasn't really involved, but now I know what you meant with those words, that I was nothing more than a spectator ...", Piet needed to deal with this first. He felt a bit dizzy but it was alright, he had thought he would feel worse.

"Yes a little, but now you should probably rest first. I don't think it's that easy for you to swallow, "Pit replied, looking worriedly at the young man.

"Pit is right, it's best to lie down and rest. You can also watch TV if you want, "Palutena agreed and Piet smiled, seeing them care so much.

"Thank you, you two, but it's fine. I need some time to clear my head, but otherwise I'm definitely better now. I don't just want to lie around. We need to help Pittoo, and we can't do that if we just lie around or wait until I feel better. I mean ... I don't know him, but he is important to Pit and I have to thank him for doing so much for Pit and also taking care of me unintentionally ", Piet really didn't want to sit around, and he looked at the other two.

"Thank you Piet! I didn't think that you would care for him so quickly, I'm actually the only one who has something to do with him. I'm so glad you're helping me, without you I would probably be stuck, alone in this world ", Pit was incredibly happy that Piet had addressed the matter with Pittoo by himself. Maybe he also wanted to distract himself a little from the topic so that he didn't need to think so much, but it was still great.

"You're welcome Pit! I'm sure you want to go back home, too. I definitely want to help you and Pittoo, if I can, "Piet answered with a grin.

"Do you really feel fit enough honey? I promised Pit that we will visit Viridi the next few days and find out about the asylum where Pittoo is living now. So we can call him and let him know, "Palutena was still worried, but the two men understood her well.

"I feel really good Mom. At least good enough to drive in the car, as long as I don't have to walk around too much, that's still a bit of a hassle. But otherwise ... I don't want to sit around here when there is so much to do! ", Piet encouraged her and Palutena smiled gently. Yes ... her son was like Pit, the moment he made up his mind, he let nothing and no one stop him.

"I think then I can't say anything anymore. We're going to Viridi today, but it's not until midday so you should rest the morning. Maybe you two want to talk a little more. Pit talked about a game, Piet you like to play, maybe you can watch it together with him, "Palutena suggested. She didn't want her son to do something rush or the angel. She knew how hot headed her son could be, and Pit was certainly the same.

"Right! Pit let's kill time, you have to show me the game. I want to see how you really look like and experience what you have told me. Even if only through a game. Although ... it sounds really weird if I say so, "Piet laughed and it seemed his worries were gone. He now knew the truth and even though it was a violent one, he was glad to know and it no longer burdened him.

"Sure, I can show you when we go to your laptop and I understand what you mean. What do you think about how I felt when I saw this game? My life as a game, far too grotesque if you ask me, "Pit replied with a grin and Piet agreed.

"I believe that! I wouldn't want to see my life as a game, that wouldn't be nice, "Piet grinned and started to get up from the couch. Palutena had watched the two amused, but now she helped her son get up.

"Slow Piet, you are not quite well yet," she reminded him.

"I know, but I'm too curious and ... this is so damn exciting," he couldn't sit still now, and he heard Pit laugh, whereupon he stuck out his tongue.

"Well then, I take care of him Palutena," Pit reassured the young woman, and she just shook her head, grinning. Oh ... with those two, she already guessed that it wouldn't get boring. She just had to be careful that the two didn't make a mess ~

"Well, then, I'll put my son in your care, if anything happens, I'll blame you," she answered with a cheeky grin before she let Pit support her son, so they could go up the stairs.

"OK! Then I'll be careful! "

"I hope so!" Palutena laughed at Pit's words.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore! "Piet exclaimed sulkily before all three started to laugh.

"Well then you two, go upstairs. I still have some housework to do, which has recently piled up a bit, "she sent the two chaotic young man away, and they went up to Piet's room, where they settled down before the laptop and started to watch the game. For Pit, it was nothing new, but still weird to see, but Piet was obviously excited, and he had so much fun with the game that he really wanted to get it himself. Even though they both thought it was strange because it was Pit's life and not just a game.

But the angel didn't mind. He needed to say, the game itself really looked like it would make fun when he didn't think about that the story was his own life. He wouldn't forbid Piet to play the game, it didn't hurt anyone, and maybe there would be a continuation of what happened here or what would happen in the future. After all, the time difference didn't seem to be the same, although the continuation of the first two parts took 25 years. Maybe a new part would happen only in the next 25 years. Who knew that? Honestly, that was too complicated, so he didn't think about it any further.

They couldn't finish the game before Palutena called for lunch.

"Damn, time is going around fast," Piet said, stunned.

"Yes, especially when you have fun. Then let's go down, we can continue watching later ... after the meal we hopefully go to Viridi ", Pit really hoped that, he wanted to let Pittoo know as soon as possible and talk to him ...

"Yes I hope so too! It will be exciting to meet those people. Viridi and maybe Pittoo, if we can persuade my mother to go straight to the asylum ", Piet grinned mischievously and Pit did the same.

"Would be nice, but I don't think so. You shouldn't over-strain yourself either. We don't know how far away the institution is and when we're there, you have to be able to walk a bit more. As long as Pittoo knows that we are fine, it is okay if we visit him only a few days later, "Pit stopped the euphoria of his other self. Piet's health was more important, Pittoo could wait a bit longer. Although ... probably not ~

But he had to!

"Hmm ... all right. I wish it wouldn't be like this. I'm just stopping you, "Piet bit his lower lip, a gesture Pit knew too well.

"Hey, don't worry about it. This is not about life and death. Everything will be okay. Maybe I will go there alone and later I can take you too. Wouldn't that be okay? "He suggested. So Piet didn't have to feel guilty.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea. Then we do it like that. You sure have a lot to talk about with him as well, I think I'll be in the way anyway, "Piet agreed, and then they went downstairs for lunch.

Palutena actually took pity and said that they would visit Viridi after dinner. The two men cheered, Piet was as happy as Pit, even if it was the anticipation of a new adventure for him~

It seemed like they would have a lot to do for the next few days, and Pit gladly accepted it. All that kept him from thinking too much about all those things happening.

 **OoOoO**

Shortly after lunch, Palutena informed the two mans that they should get ready. There wasn't much to do, but they took a jacket and something to drink for Piet. He was still a bit weak on his feet and needed Pit's or Palutena's help when walking. Mostly, the angel took over this task because he was a better support.

Palutena took her cell phone with her, so she could write the number down and was always available in case something happened at work. So they got into the car together, with Pit helping his other self to get in.

After they had all sat down it didn't take long, and they drove from the yard, directly in the direction of the garden center. Palutena knew the way, and so they arrived after a short time.

"Pit ... what do you really want to call yourself? I think it will be too noticeable if you greet Viridi as Pit again, "Palutena's gaze went back to where Pit sat, next to Piet in the backseat, watching over them. However, the ride had calmed the young man and now he looked out of the window in curiosity, where he looked at the greenhouses and the people who went in and out.

"No problem Palutena, I'll call myself Peter. Calling me Pit again would be really too obvious. Besides, you never said anything about a nephew who's called Pit, sometimes I can think for myself too, "the angel replied with a grin.

"It's good. Then we'll do it Peter Icarus, people will think we don't have much ingenuity, Piet and Peter, but it's okay, "Palutena laughed, before she got out. In fact, Viridi had already seen the car and interrupted her work. However, she didn't approach them yet, she seemed to be waiting. What was she thinking? Did she know about Piet's coma? Surely ... if she had talked to Pittoo since then.

Palutena now went over to the backseat and Pit got out on the other side while the young woman opened the door next to Piet.

"Do you think you're fit enough to get out?" She asked her son considerately, but Piet nodded.

"Yes! I can do that if Pit supports me ", when he pronounced Pit's name Palutena briefly raised her finger to her mouth and Piet understood immediately. True, they shouldn't call him by that name right now.

"Peter ... can you help me?", His gaze went to the angel who had now circled the car and stood next to Palutena.

"Sure," the young woman made way for Pit to help the sick person out of the car, then he propped him up.

At that moment, Viridi was on her way when she saw Piet and came to their car.

"Uhm ... hello. Pit ... or rather Piet, are you feeling better? ", She looked worriedly at the brown-haired man who looked at her a bit puzzled. He had heard it but it was strange to see her, she actually looked like the goddess of the game, in Pit's world. Like his mother and himself.

"Hello Mrs. Viridi. I hope it's okay if I take over for Piet, since he woke up from the coma, he can remember everything before the accident, but nothing about the two weeks after that.

I told him everything but ... he can't remember. He's been doing better since he woke up, but he's still weak. Can we sit down because of that? "Palutena took over as Piet didn't answer directly. This time he was glad because he really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Viridi. I know we know each other but ... I can't remember you, "Piet apologized in a low voice.

Compassion shimmered in the brown eyes of the blond woman when she heard all this.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you have your other memories again, the rest will come back by itself, don't worry. I'm glad you're feeling better, I was worried when I heard the thing with the coma and of course we can sit down, can you follow me? ", Her eyes went to Pit, who continued to support the young man.

"I think we don't know each other yet?", It would be rude, if she would ignore the foreign man, though he didn't look so unfamiliar. To be honest, he could be Piet's big brother.

"No, my name is Peter, I'm Piet's cousin and help my aunt to take care of him. Glad to meet you, "Pit introduced himself before they followed Viridi. He would have liked to tell her more, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to reveal himself.

"I'm also pleased, it's nice of you to help them out," the young woman replied, then they went to the store, where she guided them to one of the back, private rooms. Pit noticed that it was the same where they talked to the police. It was her lounge that became the meeting room for the moment.

Viridi offered them three chairs and sat down herself.

"I believe you aren't just here to show me that Piet is doing better, as much as I'm happy to see that, so what can I do for you?" She asked, turning her gaze to Palutena, but Viridi's eyes showed that she already seemed to suspect why they were here. Because pf the phone book, which she had taken out of the closet and lay down in front of her now.

"You're right, we're here to ask for the number of Pittoo's Institution. We would like to let him know that Piet is fine, and that he has woken up. I haven't been able to remember his number because I still had so many worries about my son. I suppose he is still at the asylum? Or did something happen? ", It would be nice if Pittoo might be out again, after all, he hadn't really done anything wrong. Pit realized he was nervous and worried.

"I'm glad to hear that you care about him. He's still in the asylum, yes, I've only talked to him once over the phone since then, he seemed to be fine, but he was still very worried.

He doesn't have his own number but I can give the one from the asylum to you", Viridi replied, before she opened the phone book and picked out the number.

"Thank you, Mrs. Viridi, I hope he hasn't worried too much. We will call him directly, I hope you don't mind that we aren't able to stay any longer. I don't want to overtax Piet, "Palutena replied, before taking the number and entering it in her cell phone. Pit had instinctively tried to reach for it, but he held back.

"No problem, I can understand that. I wish you a good recovery Piet, maybe we'll see each other again. Who knows, maybe together with Pittoo? You got along so well, it would be a pity if your friendship just ended like this, "Viridi gave Piet a grin and the young man looked down shyly. Pit hadn't really told him much about his friendship with Pittoo, but he knew that they had got along very well. To be true ... he was curious about the young man, but at the same time he was afraid of the first meeting, although Pittoo would know that he wasn't Pit and wouldn't confuse them or make any demands on him.

"I would definitely like to meet him and thank him. But ... it's going to be weird, "he then admitted meekly and Viridi looked at him curiously. His character was very different from the young man she knew. But she understood it too, it will be very strange for him when he meets Pittoo who knows him so well, and he doesn't have any memories of him.

"You can do it, if you need to, you can wait until your memories come back," that wasn't really the point, but Piet was grateful for the words and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, I think I'll manage it," Piet thanked her, and he could have said more, but he didn't want to lie anymore. It didn't feel good, and he also wanted to be considerate of Pit, who was the one who had experienced it all.

Viridi nodded and then she said goodbye to the three. Pit had held back saying something, he didn't want to blurt something out and it would be strange if he had to talk to Viridi as if she was a stranger, so he preferred to stay silent. The young woman didn't seem to mind, she didn't know "Peter" either.

Outside, they got back into the car and Piet looked visibly exhausted. He lowered himself into the backrest and closed his eyes.

"Everything okay honey? We're going straight home, then you can lie down on the couch for a while, "Palutena worried, but Piet gave her a smile.

"It's all alright Mom, I'm just a little tired. But I would like to hear your conversation with Pittoo, even if I won't speak to him myself. I'm a bit too curious ... ", he giggled softly and Pit nudged him slightly from the side, with a grin on his lips.

"It's okay! I'm sure you'll be fine with him when you meet, "he replied and ... he had hope for them. As he had said to Pittoo in the past, he very much hoped Piet would return the feelings at some point, because he could never do it himself. But ... of course Pittoo had to agree with it, he wouldn't fall in love with Piet just because they were almost the same person. He would still have feelings for Pit, not for Piet. But Pit hoped that he also got along well with Piet and developed feelings for him over time.

"I hope so, you seem to have done him a great deal too, after what I've heard, it would be nice if I could make friends with him and visit him," Piet replied as Palutena got in and started the car.

"That would be nice too," she added as well, with a smile on her face, to be honest, she hoped the same as Pit. She would wish for Piet to experience the beautiful and comfortable feeling of love, no matter what gender he chose. Her little one had almost no experience in this regard and that was something she had always worried about. She would wish so much that he would get happy with someone or at least made his first experience. Even though love sometimes could be accompanied by painful feelings if it wasn't reciprocated or faded after some time. But that was just as important as finding the person who might accompany you to the end of your life. Maybe she would find such a person herself too, some day. As beautiful as her marriage to Hermes had been, there had been too many things they had argued about in the end.

They spend the rest of the trip with light conversations, until they arrived at home.

I

I

I

 **OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO**

The story is finished, so from now on there will be updates every Friday


	35. It's not over

**Chapter 35:** It's not over

When they got back home, Pit helped Piet out of the car, and they weren't even inside when he turned to Palutena.

"Can I call him directly?" He asked immediately, looking at her with wide eyes. He could feel the young man chuckling, his body vibrated slightly and Pit grinned.

"Alright Pit. I'll call the institution and ask for him, as soon as it's his turn, I'll give you the phone okay? ", Palutena also had to laugh, and she could understand very well that the angel was in a hurry.

"Alright," Pit nodded quickly and then started to bring Piet to the couch in the living room, while Palutena went to the phone and followed her words.

"I hope he takes it all well ...", Piet mumbled as Pit helped him sit down on the couch, he sat down next to him while they waited for Palutena, who spoke to the information center of the asylum, and came over.

"I hope so too ... he knew this would happen someday, and he will be very relieved when he hears that we both are doing well. But ... that I need to return to my world soon and will only be able to visit him once in a while, he probably won't take that well, "Pit replied with a sigh. That was also something that worried him, how would Pittoo handle it? But first he would spend a lot of time here again. He didn't mean to leave so fast, not until he was sure that he had done everything in his power.

"Who can blame him? Pit ... can you be honest with me? Is something going on between you? ", Piet looked at him intently and the question hit Pit a bit unprepared. He blinked at the young man in surprise before running his tongue over his lips and biting his lower lip lightly.

"Well ... not between us, no. Pittoo has feelings for me, but I can't return them. But that's because I have a boyfriend. Dark Pit and I have been a couple for many decades now, "Pit admitted with a whisper.

Now it was Piet's turn to look at him in amazement.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? But you also feel something for him ... did something happen? I mean ... in that time, with my body ... uhm ", that was more embarrassing and difficult to ask than he had thought and Piet could feel the blush on his cheeks. However, Pit didn't look any different.

"Nothing happened! Really not ... we didn't do anything. We just ... kissed. Nothing more ... ", Pit rubbed his neck ashamed with his hand and pressed his lips together a bit.

"Kissed? But nothing more ... then, um, I am a little relieved, "after the thought had come to him he had just had to ask. He ... had to make sure that his body wasn't ... that he didn't ... well, that he was still untouched. The thought that someone else could have done something with his body ... that was unbearable and rather scary.

Pit was really just as happy as Piet that nothing happened. He would never have forgiven himself, in more ways than just this one. But the thought of Dark Pit had kept him from everything else, at least the best he could. He hadn't been able to prevent the kisses, but fortunately Piet didn't seem to mind these too much.

"What do you think of me now? Because I'm ... with Dark Pit and the thing with Pittoo? Do you mind? "Now it was time to ask Piet the question. Palutena had already told him that she didn't believe that Piet had problems with it, but he was too curious and wanted to be sure.

"Because you are gay? Or bisexual? Honestly no. I've never worried about sexuality. Maybe also because I'm not very interested in this topic at all. I have never really been interested in anyone. But when I think about having a partner, as far as that goes, I've always lived with the motto: where love falls.

I have never really imagined what it's like to love a man but ... when I think about it, it doesn't feel so much different from the thought of having a relationship with a woman, I think I'm not totally averse. But other people will see you with different eyes. That's stupid, but that's the way people are thinking. Everyone has their good and bad sides. "Piet smiled encouragingly at Pit, and he returned the smile. He was relieved that Piet dealt so easily with the subject. It hadn't been taken for granted by Palutena, but women were often more open-minded than men, when it comes to same-sex love.

But no matter whether man or woman, the topic was often one where the thoughts differed. That's why he was all the happier that Piet didn't seem to mind.

But before they could talk further, they were interrupted by Palutena. She still had the phone on her ear, but sat down on the couch with them. She looked apologetically at the two before she handed Pit the phone.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I'm sure you want to talk to Pittoo, right?", Her words were accompanied by a grin and Pit immediately took the phone.

"Of course!" He exclaimed excitedly and nervously. Then he held the receiver to his ear and exhaled deeply.

"Pit?" He heard the voice on the other side of the line.

It made Pit's heart beat faster, he closed his eyes and nodded until he realized that Pittoo couldn't see it.

"Yes it's me. Pittoo ... how are you? ", It was strange to speak into the phone, but it reminded him of the laurel wreath conversations and it wasn't that unfamiliar because he used Pittoo's mobile-phone in the past.

"Pit! It's much more important how you feel? What happened a week ago? ", Pittoo seemed upset, but relief also resonated in his voice.

"I am fine! It's all right. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you so much. Lady Palutena and the others had found a way to bring my soul back into their world. That was a week ago and that's why Piet's body fainted, "Pit began telling him what had happened and Pittoo let him finish, listening to him patiently.

Only after Pit had told the entire story, Pittoo took the word back to himself: "I'm glad to hear that you're fine and what happened. That you can go back home. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, I'm back to the place where I grew up. I'm okay. I don't want you to be here just because of me, you don't have to take that on you. Live your life, I'm sure they need you and Dark Pit will definitely count the seconds until you come back.

If Piet is feeling better, you have done everything in your power. Everyone will live their lives again and you can go back, your mission is over ".

The words left Pit speechless and shook him. Was that it? Didn't Pittoo want to see him? Or Piet? After all, he'd been watching over him for so long, his body at least, and Pit knew that Piet wanted to thank him, too. Could they just accept it? Just keep living like this all never happened?

"You can't be serious Pittoo. I mean I would like to see you again, make sure that everything is okay. I didn't just want to tell you everything through the call and then just leave like that. Piet would also like to thank you for taking care of him and me, "he couldn't easily accept it, even if Pittoo was right and maybe he had really done everything he could do.

"Do you really think it would be good if we meet again? My feelings for you would just flare up again and what would we have from it? I am glad that you are fine and that I know it now after I worried so much. That was the best news I received since I am here. I can look forward again. Tell Piet that I liked helping you and that I would do it again anytime, even if I would act differently this time, learning from my mistakes ", it actually sounded like a goodbye.

"Is that really what you want? I ... if that's it I can go back and leave everything as it is. But I would still like to help you to get out of the asylum, we aren't alone either. Palutena and Piet support us. I know it won't be easy for you when we meet again, but ... what are you going to do now? How are you? ... will you be able to get out again? Are there any plans for your future? ", He needed to make sure, what else could he do? If Pittoo didn't want him to interfere further.

"It's what I want Pit. I appreciate that you want to help me, but I don't need help, I can manage everything alone here. So far nothing is planned, but I will soon participate in therapies, training and programs again. Maybe then in the future there will be another opportunity like in the past and I can move out and live my life. Therefore, Pit, please consider this as settled and don't come here. It would only make it worse for me. I wish you good luck over there. If you want to check now and then you can call me and I'll keep you up to date. We will hear each other, good bye ", with these words he hung up.

He just hung up ...

Just like that!

Pit couldn't even answer.

Unbelievingly, he looked down at the receiver and shook his head in disbelief.

"He just hung up," he grumbled insulted and sobered. He hadn't imagined the phone call with Pittoo being like that, even though he was happy that it seemed to go well...

"What did he say?", Piet also seemed confused and Palutena didn't know much either. Pit resumed the brief conversation and the two looked thoughtful.

"Maybe he's right? I mean, is it really good if you keep on doing all this? Everything seems to be okay again and maybe, as he said, you completed your mission? "Palutena agreed with Pittoo's words. Piet didn't really know what to say. He would have liked to meet Pittoo and thank him directly, as strange as it might have been.

"Maybe ... but somehow ... somehow I don't like it. I mean he said that everything is great and that he gets along. But ... there was a tone in his voice that I don't like. I mean I know Dark Pit and Pittoo is extremely similar to him in such things. He only sounds like this when something is going on, when not everything is okay. That worries me, "Pit looked at Palutena, and she could see that he was serious. That he was sure that something was wrong and who was she to contradict that? Pit knew Pittoo and especially Dark Pit a lot better than she did, if he noticed something like that then it would be true.

"When you are sure, what do you want to do then? Do you want to go against his words and visit him? It could be like he said that you would only make things worse. I don't want to accuse or hurt you, but we don't know what's going on and it doesn't seem like he wants to see you. I'm sorry Pit, I know I sound hurtful ", Palutena sighed, but Pit understood what she meant.

"It's alright. I understand what you mean and I understand him too. But ... I can't leave him like that. I know that I could make things worse, but ... then I will stay until I can make it better again. When there is a problem there is also a solution and I want to know what is going on with him. I don't think it's his grief that speaks there ... he was really happy to hear that we are fine. But his other words sounded so prepared, as if he had guessed that the call could come, that I could come back. Pittoo is smart, he probably guessed that I went back into my world, or at least hoped for it and took precautions for the chance that I come back. Besides ... he knows me, he knows that I can't just let it be, even if he says that to me.

I think he expects me to come, despite his words ", it was vague and just a guess and yet ... he was really sure. He knew his friend, and he knew he always wanted to shoulder problems himself. He was often too proud to ask for help, sometimes he had to be forced to his luck.

"Pit, you know him better than we do. If you want to visit him, then visit him. I am sure that you aren't wrong, not when it concerns him ", this time it was Piet who encouraged him and smiled at him in a motivating way. It actually helped and in the end Palutena agreed too.

"Do what you think is right. Only if you do something you can achieve it and the risk that something goes wrong is always part of it. That's why ... as Piet said, if you want to visit him, do it. I'm sure you'll do the right thing, you know him and you know how to handle him ".

"Thanks you two ... I am truly grateful to you. It's good to hear that, I'm so insecure lately. That makes me hesitate, though I should know better, "the angel said in the end, giving both Piet and Palutena a hug that they gladly reciprocated.

"You don't need to be unsure. Follow your feelings, in a situation like this one it sounds like the best thing you can do, "Palutena gave him a quick kiss on the brown hair. She didn't really think anything about it, it felt normal and right. She was growing very fond of Pit, it felt like she had a second son and Piet a brother.

"Thanks," Pit breathed happily. He was glad he had both of them backing him. Somehow he needed that, the strength of friends. He had never been a loner, and he liked to solve problems together with others.

The rest of the day they slowed down, Piet recovered a little from the stress, and they played a bit more, before he lay down on the couch, and they watched TV together. Palutena almost didn't know what to do with so much free time, and so she took care of the house and the garden, when she didn't spend time with her two proteges.

So the day passed and tomorrow he would visit Pittoo. They had discussed it and both Palutena and Piet agreed. Piet was fit enough to spend the day at home without the others around, and so Pit would get some time alone with Pittoo.

He really hoped it was the right decision. But ... was there a right and a wrong?

He couldn't predict what would happen, he could only do his best and Pit hoped it would be enough.

 **OoOoO**

That night Pit didn't get a visit from his "twin," but when he woke up in the morning, Piet lay beside him. He hadn't even noticed him snuck into his bed this night. The angel watched the sleeping face that looked like his own with a gentle smile. Apparently, Piet hadn't processed all this yet and this time Palutena hadn't stayed the night with him. Although she had slept beside Piet's bed till now.

Now that he knew everything, he thought that he would be able to sleep alone. He seemed to have overestimated himself a bit, but Pit certainly didn't mind. There happened a lot and it was anything but easy to swallow.

"Hey ... get up, I'm sure breakfast is ready," Pit woke the younger man by shaking his shoulder lightly. With a grunt Piet narrowed his eyes and dug his head deeper into the pillows.

"Just a minute ...", he mumbled, muffled through the pillow and Pit had to grin.

"Alright. Then I'll just eat your portion! ", He shouted happily and in the next second Piet raised his head and looked at him, sleepy but determined.

"Dare you!" He started to grin, and they both got up laughing.

"I am considering it. How are you? Better? "Pit watched as his human half got up. He was a bit shaky on his feet at first, but after he stretched with relish, he seemed better.

"Yes, looks like it. I'm feeling much better. Seems like my soul is recovering. Or she got help through yours, "Piet answered.

"Perhaps? But I don't know if that is even possible. But I'm glad that you feel better. Shall we go down? ", Pit grabbed some of Piet's clothes that Palutena had put out and pulled them over.

"Yes! I could eat a whole cow, "Piet replied as he grabbed the other pile and dressed himself. They both weren't ashamed of it, their bodies were identical. Okay, that was also true when it came to Dark Pit and Pittoo, but that was different. Besides, why should you be ashamed of yourself? And Pit had already been ... in Piet's body, as wrong as it sounded.

After getting dressed, they headed down to the kitchen and Palutena didn't disappoint them. She had woken up earlier, took care of the kitchen, and brought up a wonderful breakfast. The young woman had relied on the fragrance that would surely wake the two wolverines, and it seemed to work.

"Good morning you two. How are you? ", She greeted the two twins.

"Great! Much better than yesterday! ", Piet answered her and Pit agreed, at least that he was fine. He didn't want to show it, but Pittoo's words had hit him hard.

Nevertheless, the two seemed to see through him, and they distracted him. Today they would go to him, then he could talk in peace and ask him why he acted so stupid on the phone, as if he would be able to leave him like that. He wouldn't let him push him away that easily. He had already gone through that, and he didn't feel like it a second time.

He knew that Pittoo hadn't told the truth, the more he thought about his words, the more certain he was. It just sounded too much like he wanted to get him to go home by any means. By assuring him that everything was okay, and he didn't need him.

In the old days he might have been so hurt or unsure and naive that he fell for it, but now he knew better. He would stand by his side, like he always did, and he would do it here too.

Pit wasn't ready to leave this world until he had made sure with his own eyes how Pittoo really felt, and he had to visit him. Although his sight might make it harder for the black-haired. Maybe he had actually come to terms with the thought that he would never see him again. But the phone call yesterday had taught him a better way.

Honestly, Pit wouldn't even be surprised if Pittoo was expecting him, he knew him too well. Although they often had their disagreements.

But he couldn't brood for much longer, with Piet and Palutena he was completely distracted after the meal, and they talked a lot while they played board games and enjoyed the time together. Now that Piet was back to his old self, Palutena could see the time of his recovery as a vacation, and they truly deserved it.

No one would argue against that.

But soon the moment came closer and Pit was a little afraid. As much as he wished it would be different, but he felt the uncertainty grow in him. Like you felt so often when the moment drew near, and one didn't know what to do.

"Everything okay? Don't worry too much, Pittoo already knows that you're coming, so he can at least prepare, "Palutena looked at him as she sat in the driver's seat of the car. Pit was sitting in the passenger seat beside her and nodded. She called the institution to let them know that they were visiting Pittoo and even asked if they could visit him today. However, there was no objection as he didn't even seem to be in the closed ward, his psyche was stable.

"It's all right. But I'm not sure if it's good that he can prepare. It's better to approach him when you surprise him ", Pit replied with a grin and joking encouraged him.

"You're probably right," Palutena laughed, and then they drove off the driveway, waving once more to Piet who stood in the door and said goodbye. He would certainly like to come along, but he knew that it was better that Pit first spoke alone with him, and so he also had a little time to get his strength back. He still wasn't fit enough to run around all day.

Pit fastened his seat belts, and they got ready for a longer ride. The institution was about an hour away.

While driving, Pit and Palutena talked, mostly about inconsequential things and joked a little. But she also gave him the courage to talk with Pittoo, but he would face this alone. She had already promised him that she would look around the grounds while he talked to Pittoo. So she could also get a picture of the environment, and tell others and Pit what she thought about it. She was a doctor and therefore had a good eye for details and a decent knowledge of human nature.

Despite everything, Pit felt the nervousness during the ride, the music, the talking and the staring out of the window didn't help much. It wouldn't fade until he was with Pittoo and talked to him. He could only calm down when he could ease his worries. Pit had never been a friend of serious conversations and conflicts, he loved easy and fun conversations.

If he couldn't persuade Pittoo and it really ended with him going back home, he wanted to at least say his goodbyes. He wanted to show him that he was fine, and he wanted to visit him. Although he hoped that wouldn't fire up the feelings of the black-haired.

His pondering was over when they finally turned into the street of the institution and parked there on the parking spaces. He didn't have to look for Pittoo, because as soon as they came to a halt, he saw the figure he knew so well standing there and looking at them before heading to the car.


	36. Down the river

**Chapter 36:** Down the river

"Palutena, can I talk to him alone?", Pit looked at the young woman next to him, and she nodded.

"Yes, as I said, I'll take a look around then".

Afterwards they both got out of the car and greeted Pittoo, who crossed his arms and angrily stopped in front of them.

"Hello Pittoo, I'll give you two a little time for yourself. See you later, "Palutena greeted him first, and the black-haired man nodded.

"Hello and okay, see you later", after that his attention was focused on Pit, who was looking for some help from Palutena. Pittoo looked more than angry.

"I told you not to come here," he growled as Pit turned back to him.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave you like that, you know that. Especially after you hang up without giving me a chance to reply," Pit replied, biting his lower lip lightly.

"Why not? You've finished everything here and don't you think you've already done enough mess? ", The words hit Pit hard and his blue eyes widened before they changed into a hurt expression.

Something that made Pittoo look away.

"That's not what I meant ... I just don't want you to get involved in anything else. You have enough to do in your world and you shouldn't waste your time here. I'll be fine and the others too. It looks like everyone is fine, "Pittoo soothed the brown-haired, but the words still hurt.

"I know that I don't belong here and that I shouldn't interfere ... but ... it feels so incredibly wrong. I want to help you, I know that something is wrong. Are these two weeks worth nothing? Just because I can go back to my world now? I mean I promised you that I would visit you, why do you want to get rid of me now? ", Pit's look became serious, and he looked at the black-haired man. He wanted a visual confirmation of his suspicion that Pittoo wasn't feeling well, and in fact he seemed weaker and somehow slimmer than before.

"Of course these 2 weeks are worth a damn, it's why I didn't want to see you anymore. I told you on the phone ... you just make it harder for me ... I had settled down, especially after our conversation. Even though I suspected that you were coming anyway, "Pittoo grumbled, and he avoided Pit's gaze before looking around. It seemed like he was searching the area for something or someone.

"Come on ... let's go to my room. There are too many eyes and ears here, I don't want anyone to hear our conversation ", with these words Pittoo ignored any answer that lingered in the air and Pit closed his mouth again.

"Okay ... I'm coming with you and ... please don't push me away. I mean, we've been talking about it, I know it's hard for you, but we never wanted to break the contact completely, you never said anything about that, "Pit followed the black-haired who now looked younger than himself.

"I didn't know how long we could have been together, but since then a lot has happened and I'm busy enough here, I have to concentrate on myself and convince the supervisors that I'm allowed to go outside again", Pittoo looked over the Shoulder to him as he walked along the tree-lined path toward a large, somewhat old-fashioned house.

"Does it really change that much? I mean ... if you really don't want to see me anymore, I won't come here anymore. But ... isn't it that you could use someone by your side right now? I could help you to convince them that you didn't do anything wrong. I can also pretend to be Piet, that would be pretty good, isn't it? ", Pit didn't even think the idea was that bad. He was here because of the "abduction", but if exactly this person whom he allegedly kidnapped wouldn't disappear from his side, it showed that he hadn't done anything to him, and they even got along well.

Pittoo sighed annoyed and a little confused.

"We're talking inside," he said for a moment, and Pit followed him into the house. Inside, it didn't look so old-fashioned anymore, but it was beautiful. Wood-paneled walls lined large rooms. They walked past lounges filled with entertaining and gambling people, a large dining room adjoining a kitchen, and group rooms until they arrived at a door Pittoo unlocked.

Behind it, they entered a small but comfortable room with a bed, a table, a TV, a wardrobe, a desk, and a computer. Pit recognized some things from Pittoo's old apartment. But it was also obvious that this wasn't a rented apartment, it was nothing more than a room with adjoining bathroom.

"You live here? Don't you have a real apartment? "Pit asked curiously, after looking around.

"No, that's a real one here. This is the residential complex of the institution. The orphans and the handicapped people which stay a bit longer but aren't dangerous live here. There is still a closed area next to this with its own living spaces and patients who are under constant care.

Every week a caregiver looks through the rooms, he looks for forbidden things that have been smuggled in and admonishes us if the room isn't tidy. Otherwise, we are left alone, except for our weekly schedules, which we have to comply with.

You see ... there's nothing here that would make your alarm bells ring. I'm safe, "Pittoo settled on the bed and crossed his arms again, before he looked at Pit properly.

"You look older, is that your real look as an angel?" He asked him before Pit could reply.

"No, Lady Palutena made me older, so I don't look like Piet's twin, I'm supposed to pose as his cousin. But I have my angelic body yes ... also my wings, but they are invisible so as not to attract attention.

Can you tell me more? About how you live here? If I can be sure that everything is alright and you really want to get rid of me ... then I will go again. Even if I would like to visit you sometimes, "Pit answered, and he tried to persuade Pittoo somehow.

"I told you everything. I have a carer who looks after me every second day and with whom I talk, he does everything for me and will also help me to get out here as soon as he thinks I'm ready for it. Otherwise, I have a weekly schedule like everyone here, we have different fixed dates and group appointments, as well as some free time we should fill with the leisure activities that are offered here.

That's all ... I've been here all my life Pit ... I get along. It's not bad, just a little annoying that every step has to be watched and you rarely get left alone unless it's Sunday.

I don't really want to get rid of you Pit, I just don't see why you should stay here. You've done everything you can do ... there's nothing more, "his red eyes met Pit's Blue ones and the angel had to admit that he was right. Everything seemed to be okay.

"Is it really that? Is there really nothing left to do? You've gotten thinner, I'm sure ... I don't know, I feel like you're hiding something from me and Piet also wanted to meet you once, he wanted to thank you personally! ", Pit joined Pittoo down on the bed and the words slipped away from him. He felt a twinge in his chest, it hurt that the black-haired man behaved so distanced after they had gone through so much together and had grown so close.

"Leave it Pit, it's all okay and I don't want to see Piet ... even you should be able to understand that, right? I know his body, but he is completely unfamiliar to me. I don't care about Piet, I took care of you Pit and only you. I don't know Piet and I don't want to meet him, I would just confuse him with you ", Pittoo looked at him with a piercing gaze and Pit bowed his head.

He couldn't say that to Piet he was such a kind-hearted young man. Just like him.

"Don't say that ... I've met Piet now, and he's really great, we're very much alike, but I think I understand that you don't want to compare him to me, but he's has an own character you would realize it quickly. Just like you aren't the same as Dark Pit.

But I can't force you to do anything ... I just wish the conversation would have been different, I was hoping you wouldn't be so cold when we see each other again ", he couldn't ignore Pittoo's behavior. They were friends, even after everything that happened between them, and he had never had the impression that Pittoo wanted to get away from him that much.

"I don't have any other choice, otherwise I'll never get rid of your persistence and draw the anger of your boyfriend on me. I just don't have the desire to meet Piet, rather the opposite, even if he is different from you. I don't want it to start all over again. That your looks aren't the same anymore seems to make this moment here a little easier, but the feelings are there, and they won't leave. I don't know if I can control myself when I see Piet ... my feelings may not differentiate you two, and then he will be no more than a cheap substitute. It's not easy ... even if you want to be optimistic, "Pittoo said the cold, hard, hurtful truth.

He was a realist, Pit knew that, and he weighed things up. His words were correct, even if he could say them less brutal, but that's how he was.

"Maybe you are right. You know best how you feel. But you always change the topic successfully ... what is really going on? I am often naive enough to not notice things, but I realize that something is wrong with you. You are stiffer than usual and you lost weight ", Pit wouldn't let him off so easily. Pittoo could be right in everything and maybe it was easier for both of them, but he just didn't believe him that everything was okay. He didn't want someone to overhear or see them together. Although he wasn't sure about the second one, but he had watched him attentively, knowing that he couldn't get anything out of Pittoo if he had no proof.

The black-haired man growled and then clicked his tongue.

"I'm having some problems with some ... old friends. But I only lost weight because of the whole thing that was going on and the worries I had for you. I couldn't eat and sleep well, but it will get better now. So stop pestering me, I think it's time for you to go, "his voice was cold and sharp. Pit hadn't heard this voice for a long time. It seemed like he had struck a nerve.

"That doesn't seem to be everything Pittoo ... I was right. You have problems and I won't give up until I know what it is. I'll be back tomorrow and every other day if I need to. You can hate me for that, but I won't just let you down, "Pit's gaze was just as grave when he returned Pittoo's, and anger flared up in the other's brown-red eyes.

"Stay out of it! And now leave! I have no desire to lose my temper here! Then I would need to stay here even longer, "Pittoo growled angrily, then suddenly grabbed the surprised angel by the arm and dragged him outside.

Pit could defend himself against him, but he was so surprised by the outburst that he stumbled after Pittoo and the next moment he just got the door slammed in his face and stood in the hallway all alone. Perplexed and taken by surprise.

"What the hell was that ?! Pittoo! ", He knocked on the door and struck against it a few times. But there was no answer, and when he woke the attention of a few people who were just entering the hall, he stopped. He certainly didn't want to riot here. But he wouldn't get rid of him that easily! Something was wrong here, and he would find out what it was, he owed Pittoo, no matter how much he wanted to scare him away. Pit couldn't shake the feeling, that he only did that so that Pit wouldn't find out what was going on.

But why?

He didn't know that, maybe to protect him or because he just wanted to fix his problems on his own again. But he was sure that his vehement attempts to scare him away weren't only because he didn't want his feelings to grow again. Then he would have said it in the past too, that he shouldn't visit him, when they talked about Pit visiting the institution when Pittoo ended there.

Pit sighed and leaned an arm against the door and his forehead against his arm.

"I won't let you down Pittoo ... I'll be back tomorrow, I hope you're ready to tell me more than," he now spoke against the closed door, but all that answered was silence.

For today, he couldn't achieve anything here, and Pit sighed again. He wished the conversation had gone better, it was heavy on his stomach.

But now he had little choice but to do what Pittoo wanted him to do, at least for today. He turned and walked down the hall, following the path they had walked together. Pit looked at the other people and patients who were talking animatedly, playing, eating or doing other things.

Nothing caught his attention, nothing seemed suspicious. There were groups standing together and talking, but no one seemed to pay more attention to them than usual. Of course, there were curious looks, but Pit didn't notice anything else, and so he left the house and went to search for Palutena.

He found her in a small zoo that bordered directly at the institution and seemed to be especially for the handicapped people who enjoyed the sight of the animals who lived happily in large enclosures.

Pit observed ponies, donkeys, goats, sheep, various species of birds and rodents until he found Palutena at an alpaca enclosure.

"Palutena!", He shouted for her and forced a smile, which didn't seem convincing.

"Oh Pit. Back again? How did the conversation go? He's a tough guy, huh? ", She checked on him as she approached.

"Oh yes ... he just wants to solve everything by himself. We had a little talk and I can understand a lot of the things he said. He has feelings for me, and he doesn't want to keep flaming them, that's why he wants me to go. That is one of the reasons why he doesn't want to see Piet too, he doesn't know him, and he thinks that he only took care of me and not him.

I can understand that, but there is more and when I tried to get the truth out of him, he immediately threw me out. He doesn't seem to get along well with a few people ... but I don't know anymore. He kicked me out right away. "Pit's lips tightened and Palutena gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you should give him some time? He knows that you are here, that you are well, maybe he only needs some time to come to terms with himself? He certainly had his hands and head full with what happened this week, just like us.

We'll probably find out the other things that bug him if he calms down a bit. You understand him very well Pit, someone else might just leave him to himself when he acts like that, someone who doesn't know him as well as you do, "Palutena cheered him up, and Pit nodded, smiling.

"Thanks ... I really hope that he will trust me again. I told him that I'll come back tomorrow ... and every day afterwards until I know what's really going on. Maybe I exaggerated a bit? ", The young angel rubbed his neck a little uncertainly and grinned slightly.

"Perhaps? You know how to handle him. If you want to visit him every day, then be it. But we have to look that you come here by train. I can't leave Piet alone in the house every day, "Palutena chuckled as they made their way back to the car.

"That's true, I don't want to do that to him. But how do I tell him that Pittoo doesn't want to see him? "Pit frowned thoughtfully.

"Just like that. He will have to live with it. I can understand Pittoo, Piet himself is a complete stranger to him, but in a body he knows very well, it's not easy to handle, "Palutena unlocked the car, and they both got in.

"Hm okay. Then I will tell him. Maybe I can change Pittoo's mind so that we can really talk to each other again, without him trying to drive me away "Pit leaned back in the seat after he had fastened his belt and looked to Palutena.

Yeah ... that's how you could see it, Pittoo had just done everything to drive him away. He wanted to hide something, otherwise he wouldn't have behaved like that but talked to him normally without hurting him with his words. Especially since he had a hard time talking to him like that.

He had to be confident, Pittoo was a tough one, he knew him all too well. Dark Pit was still like that today, in some situations ...

 **OoOoO**

The whole thing was still on his mind when they got back to Palutena's house, he wasn't that cold to just forget about it. Pit thought about how he should handle it. He definitely wanted to go back to Pittoo as soon as he could. Somehow he needed to cut his shell, but he didn't want to use deceitful ways. He didn't want to take advantage of Pittoo's feelings to get the truth out of him, even if he could.

When they entered the house they were greeted by the curious Piet. But his laugh faded when he saw Pit's face.

"Oh ... welcome back. It didn't go so well? ", The young man let the two enter and Palutena shook her head in response, but Pit answered.

"Unfortunately not. He pretty much blocks everything. He explained to me a little how his situation looks like, there is more, but he doesn't want to tell me and... he doesn't want to see you. Pittoo says that he was mainly looking after me and wasn't aware of you. He probably thinks that he doesn't deserve any thank you's from you, "Pit had to say it a little more nicely, Pittoo had been pretty mean.

"Oh ... that's alright. I can understand it, I mean he doesn't know me, so to speak. He only knows me as you. It would be strange for him to see me and to know that I am no longer the one he used to know, although you are there too. Oh ... that's so complicated, "Piet scratched his neck slightly and Pit had to grin.

"Yes, my thoughts. But I understand what you mean. Well tomorrow I will visit him again. I'll get him to give in. He only got into this situation through me, I can't just let him down, not after everything he has done for me, "Pit clenched his fist and nodded, yes, he had made his mind up. Whether Pittoo liked it or not.

"I wish you luck!", Piet grinned motivated before the 3 of them gathered for dinner at the table.

"Shall I drive you again tomorrow? But after that you will have to go by train from time to time. "Palutena glanced at Pit while the three of them were preparing the table.

"That would be nice, thanks. I have to look for the train connection. Piiiet, can you help me? ", Pit's gaze went pleadingly to his brown-haired human self, which grinned in reply:" Of course! ".

Palutena was happy that the two got along so well.

"Well, then I'll drive you again tomorrow and you can look for train connections afterwards, then let us eat", so they sat down and started to have dinner. As usual, Pit and Piet chatted with each other, the two never stopped talking, when one was finished the other had something to say. Well, they resembled each other like two eggs. Palutena occasionally participated in the small talk of the two. Piet enjoyed telling Pit about his medical studies and at the same time he asked the angel about everything.

They even talked about what they would do when Piet came to Skyworld. He wanted to ride on Phos or Lux and enjoy the hot springs. Palutena could only shake her head with a smile, she only hoped that the goddesses and Pit would take good care of her son if he was allowed to come over.

After they had finished eating, the two men headed straight up to their "task", directly planning out possible connections and times for the next two weeks.

"I would really like to go, but if he absolutely doesn't want to see me, I can't impose myself on him. But you also have to take a day off! I want to do something with you too! He bunkers you completely for himself, "Piet said teasingly and with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll take time for something else. I'll definitely take you to Skyworld and maybe we can picnic in the park or something. I did that with Pittoo and it was really nice, "he wanted to spend time with him as friends, he had no interest in Piet, that would be even stranger than his interest in Dark Pit or Pittoo.

In addition, his feelings for Pittoo were something completely different too, they were certainly also heavily influenced by his relationship with Dark Pit. His heart seemed to have big problems separating his lover and his human counterpart.

"We can do that or go to a zoo. There are certainly enough things you can do, I'm sure you haven't experienced everything. A planetarium for example, or a visit to the cinema or swimming pool ", that was all in the realm of possibility and Piet liked it if he could spend his time outside. He could barely wait to get fit again, so he could do something. Otherwise, sitting around at home would make him really sick.

But he was much better now, and he didn't have to be supported anymore.

"We can do that. Maybe I'll persuade Pittoo enough that he comes with us. It would be nice if you at least get to know each other, even if you meet only once and then never again, "Pit replied, although the thought was a pity. But he would never force someone into a relationship, neither Piet nor Pittoo. If it turned out like that, why not? But if either of them didn't want to, then he wouldn't try to pair them up or something.

He respects Pittoo's opinion, so they had to see if he agreed to meet Piet, if not, then not.

"We still have some plans. Once you're healthy, we'll do something together okay? Until then, you have to take care of yourself ", Pit gave the other a smile, Piet on the other hand pouted, which made the angel laugh.

"Okay, okay ... I'll take care. But I can't wait to get out and meet my friends ", Piet finally gave in.

"I can understand that very well, they are also worried about you. It wonders me that no one came by to check on you, "Pit commented.

"That's because my mother refuses. She doesn't want me to strain myself too much, but she will allow me visits soon and many of my friends are living further away. Unfortunately, I don't study near here, "Piet explained, before powering the laptop.

"Oh okay, I hope you don't have problems with your studies," Pit's voice showed his worry.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just pick up the weeks later. Magnus has recorded everything I've missed so far, so it will be alright, "Piet reassured him. He had told him that he was friends with Magnus, so he was also very surprised to find him in the game as his buddy and even with his girlfriend Gaol. Apparently their destinies were actually very closely linked. It surprised Pit even more that he had never met Pittoo before. But that was something they could change, couldn't they? He didn't give up his hope that fast. The thought that they were connected in all worlds was just too good to give up on. But he knew that he wasn't allowed to meddle too much.

But now they ended their conversation, it was late enough, and they went to bed. This time, Piet promised the angel he wouldn't sneak into his bed at night. But Pit didn't mind when Piet had those nightmares, he was happy that he could help him to get some sleep.

At night, it seemed to show that the young man hadn't gotten used to everything as well as he pretended.


	37. Never give up

**Chapter 37:** Never give up

Now he was back again. Palutena drove to the parking lot of the institution. This time, however, nobody came to greet them.

"He's not here, huh? We should go to the information and ask where he is. We can't just walk around on the grounds like that, "Palutena suggested and unfortunately Pit had to give in, she was right. He couldn't just walk around like that, and he did not know if Pittoo was in any session.

"Alright then let us ask. Maybe he's in a conversation, then we would search endlessly, "Pit agreed, and they both went into the main building, which was very different from the apartment building. It did not have the same beautiful, restored flair. It was just modern. In addition, it also seemed to be the main place for the people, he could see that the corridors and levels were labeled. There were many kinds of activities, between group sessions, individual sessions and rehabilitation, there were also many recreational activities. They even seemed to have a swimming pool in the basement.

Palutena stepped up to the information.

"Hello, excuse me, we are here to visit Pittoo. Could you tell us if he is currently in a session? Or is he free? ", She asked the young woman who stood behind the counter and smiled at her.

"Good day. Pittoo? Yes, just a minute, "with that, she typed something into the computer, and after reading a few lines, her expression became apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but he specifically wants all visits to be refused. Unfortunately we can not give you any information and if you are only here because of him I have to ask you to leave. I can not allow you to meet him if he does not want it. I'm really sorry, "she apologized to them.

Pit was a bit shocked that Pittoo had gone so far that they were even turned down at the information.

"Alright, we'll leave the grounds then, I hope he changes his mind. Could you let us know when he receives visitors again? I will leave my number here, it would be very nice of you ", Palutena gave her business card to the woman, and she took it and entered the phone number into the computer.

"I will arrange it, so that you will be informed if he changes his mind. I wish you a nice day ", seems like they couldn't do anymore, and they left the center again.

"I can not believe it ... that he is really so rigorous ... I can not accept that. You can drive home if you want, I do not want to drag you into anything if there will be trouble. But I can not just go now. I'm just here because of him, I hope you understand that, "Pit had made his decision, and he would not be so easily dissuaded. Palutena, however, looked at him anxiously.

"Are you sure? You know that you must not be discovered, it could be risky if someone finds you and realizes. We can also come back again for the next few days, maybe he will change his mind ", Palutena was not sure if Pit's idea was good, but the angel did not let himself be dissuaded.

"He will not change his mind if I do not bring him to it. Pittoo is stubborn and thickheaded. I have to see him and I think he knows that this will not stop me, but he still tries to put all those stones in my way. If you're worried, you can wait for me, but I do not know when I'll be back, "Pit countered, and Palutena gave in with a nod and a deep exhale.

"Alright, I suppose I can not dissuade you anyway. I'll wait for you at the car. Maybe I will get something to eat in the meanwhile. When you're back and I'm not, please wait until I come back. Take care of yourself, please ", she was seriously worried, when people realized that he was an angel, he could get into serious problems.

"Yeah that's fine and do not worry I'll make sure no one notices what I am. I'll come back to the car and wait when I'm done, "he assured her again, then their ways parted and Pit went in to search for Pittoo.

 **OoOoO**

First, he went to his room and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, he did not get an answer and when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Apparently Pittoo was not in his room, that meant he was looking for a needle in a haystack.

He had to ask somebody if he did not find him, but for safety's sake, Pit started searching alone for now. He went to the small petting zoo, searched the various paths and places where people grouped, but he couldn't find the black-haired.

It seemed like he really needed to ask somebody and Pit felt someone stare at him. Turning around, he saw a group of young men standing in the shadow of the house, a few of them where smoking, while the others covered them. Smoking was clearly not allowed, cigarettes were indeed retained.

They looked in his direction and when Pit looked back, one raised his hand in greeting. He saw it as an invitation, and so he went to the group which watched him curiously.

"Uhm Hi ... sorry but maybe you know Pittoo? I'm looking for him, but I do not know if he might be in an activity right now, "Pit began and greeted the group.

"Pittoo? Of course, we know him, he is almost inventory of the house. As far as I know, he has sports exercises right now. The hall is in this direction, but visitors are not allowed to enter it, "replied the one who waved to him. The other men looked at him briefly before returning to their old conversations.

"Oh ... when is the lesson over?", He did not necessarily want to "break in" somewhere, especially when people knew each other and knew that he was not one of them, then he could get into problems easily.

"No idea, we can freely divide our free time. It may be that he has entered only one hour, but it may as well be three. Should I smuggle you in? We can cover you easily in this group, "offered the young man with the dark brown hair and a few of the other men agreed.

"That would not be a problem. I'm just wondering why we should get into trouble, "grumbled one of them in the hind row and put out his cigarette with his foot. He had dark blond hair, almost gray-brown, and looked grumpier.

"Do not pretend we're busy and why not? Could be exciting ", the first held against him and the smallest of the five men group poked the grumpy one, with a grin on his lips. Pit already had problems keeping them apart.

"Uhm thank you. But I do not want to drag you into it, when people spot me, we will all get into problems, "Pit said, thankfully. He could do without walking around in a group of people where he constantly had to make sure that no one touched his wings. Besides, he did not want to drag them with him. It was probably funny enough that he spoke directly to a whole group instead of a single person. But he was not worried about that, he did not need to fear anyone. No one could put up a fight against him, which perhaps made him a bit reckless.

"Well then. If you do not want. Then good luck, "the brown-haired boy shrugged and Pit left the group, thanking him again and wishing them a nice day.

So it was time to go to the gym. He followed the description the leader had given him and soon found himself in an area that did not seem to be as full as the entrance. Fewer people stayed and only smaller groups stood together under the trees or sat on the grass. Otherwise, a few people scurried along the paths towards their destination.

Pit did not want to attract attention, but that would not even be as easy as he realized. He struck out here as a stranger, about the same as a peacock between ravens. He felt the looks on him and certainly some wondered what he wanted here. This part of the complex was obviously not intended for visitors.

But he had found no exact demarcation, except a small fence at the beginning of this path, but it was open. As he followed the path, an obstacle actually came in his way, in the form of a larger fence, and this time it was closed.

Pit frowned, biting his lower lip as he stared at the black-colored, slightly decorated iron. It had no real lock, just a strange-looking circular area just below the latch.

He shook the fence, but it did not open. Pit took a few steps back and looked at the obstacle. He could easily climb over it, even without his wings it would be easy, and with them it was not more effort than going up a staircase. But if anyone saw him, he could get serious problems.

"Hey," a woman's voice suddenly jolted him out of his mind and Pit went tense, before turning to face her. It was a young woman with dark, brown hair that fell over her shoulders, and she had friendly, brown eyes.

"Oh, I actually wanted to ask if you forgot your key, but the way you look, it looks like I caught you in something," her lips formed into a grin before pulling a key out of her pocket, however it seemed to be made of plastic and looked like a toy.

"I ... um," stammered Pit, not sure what to say. Would she throw him out now?

"Do not worry, I'm a patient, not a keeper. I do not betray you. I assume you want to visit someone? A forbidden meeting huh? Sounds exciting. Come on, but do not get caught, "she seemed visibly amused and a little excited as she squeezed the plastic key against the circular surface and the gate suddenly began to buzz. Then she pushed down the latch and it just went up.

"Huh ... how does that work? And thanks ... ", Pit was confused, but followed her inside before she dropped the door behind them and a click told them that it was locked again.

"Magnetic lock, it only opens with these keys. Every patient gets one, many courses are held here in the back. Where do you want to go? I'll guide you, "she offered with a grin and Pit could not refuse, it could not have been better for him.

"Thank you, I have to go to the gym, I want to meet a friend. We quarreled a bit and that's why he does not want to see me, but I can not just accept it, I want to make up with him, "Pit told her.

"Oh, your friend seems to be quite resentful. I hope he is not angry that you just show up like that. I'll take you to the gym, from there you'll find the rooms by itself, you just have to follow the corridor, then you'll hear the people in the halls. But I don't know In which of the halls he is located. You will have to look. Just do not make the overseers aware of you. They do not know every patient here, but you certainly do not want to risk anything, "the young woman told him before actually leading him to the gym.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you. Can I ask you for your name? My name is Pit ", here he did not have to use his secret identity or?

"No problem and nice to meet you Pit. My name is Nina. We are here, unfortunately, my guide ends now, just follow the main corridor and maybe you'll see each other again. I wish you good luck with your buddy ".

"I hope so and I'll tell you how it went when I see you again. Thank you so much for your help and have a nice day ", With these words they said goodbye to each other and Pit looked after her before she went back the way they came, and then turned and disappeared behind the gym.

The angel was now turning to his original destination, and he pushed open one of the two large, glazed doors and entered a dark room with gray-marbled walls and a floor of the same color. It was not real marble, it felt more synthetic.

Pit followed Nina's instructions and walked along the corridor, past a few doors that probably represented the changing rooms for men and women. Then at the end the path turned right, and he passed two WC doors until he heard what Nina meant. The hall ended in front of him but on the left he saw doors, with signs on them showing 1, 2 and so on.

Behind the walls he could hear people doing gymnastics. At least he heard shouting, laughing, loud talking when people tried to drown out the other sounds and various sounds of bodies and equipment.

Seemed like he was at the right spot. She could not tell him a hall, so he would just try one by one and walked into the first one. However, he was not directly in the gym but in another small hallway with two open doors on the right and left where cabinets, tables and various other things stood in the rooms. Directly in front of him, however, was a metal door that stood open and bright light streamed into the hallway, the sounds came from the door. Pit went to it and peered inside, he looked around right and left, and it seemed the three halls were connected. At the top of the ceiling large partitions were attached, but they were raised. So he could look over the whole hall, but he quickly saw that Pittoo was not here. So he had to try his luck on the other side, which he did.

At the next hall, the partition had come down, and the room was cut off from the hall next door. Pit had to be careful that the group doing sports there did not see him, since there were far more people in a smaller space, but Pittoo was not among them again. He finally found him at the third attempt anyway it the last one. The next two halls were connected again and in fact he saw Pittoo in a group of people. He seemed to warm up.

The black-haired man did not see him and Pit was not sure if it was a good idea to call for him. Even as he thought about how to get Pittoo's attention, the group began to run and ran along the edge in one turn.

The overseer did not seem to pay much attention to the warming group and dedicated himself to a few physically handicapped children and helped them stretch their muscles. So Pit was lucky, and he had to do nothing but wait until the group ran past him.

So he stood beside the door and listened as the group turned their rounds until they came past him at the door. The first few people did not notice him standing on the wall and in the shade, Pittoo was one in the rear, but it was probably only because he seemed absent-minded.

"Pittoo," he called softly as the man ran past the door. He just walked past without reacting and Pit thought he did not hear him, but then the black haired man appeared in the door and quickly closed it behind him as he came into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here !? Do you know what will happen if you get caught? I thought I was clear enough! ", He sounded angry, but by the fact that he muffled his voice and shouting at him in a whisper, it seemed like he cared.

"I wanted to see you! Even with the risk to be discovered. They did not even tell us where you were at the entrance, so I had to ask around! ", Pit answered him in the same loud whisper and crossed his arms over his chest. The sparkle from the black man's brown-red eyes did not impress him in the least.

"You're really like a plague. There's a reason they did not tell you, I do not want to see you. That's what I told you, go back to your world and leave me alone, "hissed the black-haired, but he did not just go back to the gym to get rid of him. So Pit knew that he could discuss it with him now.

"I told you I'm not leaving until I'm sure everything is alright. I do not care if you hate me for it. If I need to, I'll come every day and risk being discovered until you finally accept it, "Pit grumbled back and Pittoo shook his head annoyed, knowing that he was serious.

"Are you really aware of what happens when people discover and find out who you are? You are not human if it is true what you say and you are here in your angelic body. When people find out that angels really exist, you will turn the entire world upside down. Even if they can not capture you because you can just run away into your world when things get tough. They will investigate, and then they may find the connection between you and everyone you've been in contact with here, "Pittoo hissed the words and now Pit swallowed. He probably was not so wrong, his very existence could cause problems for his friends if someone found out.

He was not used to people being so crazy for him, but there were also times in his own world where humans completely went crazy just to get a look at him or a blessing.

"I ... I do not want that to happen. But I can not just go, you understand it too. I will never forgive myself when I return to my world and may never hear from you again. Constantly worrying and thinking what if ... that's not great, "he had to go through to him. He could not just shrug Pittoo off and then run away and forget everything.

"I can not get rid of you anyway ... so I will give in. You can come to visit me, but I decide for myself what I will tell and what I won't. To be true... I just tried to force you back into your world were you belong to "Pittoo actually admitted, and Pit's blue eyes started to twinkle.

"Alright! I will not try to get anything out of you, but I am happy when you allow me to spend time with you, I want to see how you live here and how you are doing. Maybe we can also go out into the city and have a nice day? Until you trust me more or I'm sure that I'm not needed anymore, "Pit then suggested excited and Pittoo clicked his tongue.

"Do you also think of me for a change? No matter how I feel, there is another reason why I do not want to spend so much time with you anymore. Or do you like torturing me? Keeping me at bay endlessly as you whirl around me all the time without me being able to touch you, besides, I can not get out ", Pit lowered his head a little at these words.

"I'm sorry ... of course, I think about you and I know that it must be hard for you. But you're also a good friend for me and ... does it all have to end because of that? May we never see each other again because I can not reciprocate your feelings? "He raised his head again and looked into Pittoo's eyes, this time he averted his eyes.

"It's not like that ... I do not really want to break contact altogether, it's just ... very complicated. Maybe you can take this Piet with you. If someone else is with us all the time, I certainly will not have the urge to attack you and he seems to want to meet me, so why not? ", he could come with him? Even if it was only to act like a cockblocker...

Maybe they could become friends, just because Pittoo was not interested in Piet did not mean that it was impossible for them to get along.

"Really ?", Pit was enthusiastic about the idea, and that she came directly from Pittoo was all the better. Sure, it was a little unfair to Piet, but he had also already suggested that he could come along. Was it bad for him to be here so that Pittoo didn't do anything stupid?

"Yes and now calm down before I change my mind. I can not get out anyway, so you have to keep coming here. I can give you my plan so you know when I have free time. Now I have to go back, before I stay away too long and going to the toilet becomes a more unpleasant excuse. Wait for me in my room, we'll talk more there ", with these words Pittoo left the angel and went back into the hall.

But Pit beamed with joy, he had imagined the worst, but that was an incredibly great result. For him, for Piet and maybe for Pittoo if they got along. That they could get to be friends was already an incredibly great step and Pit was happy about it. Time and sympathy would make the rest.

But now he followed Pittoo's advice, and left the gym. Again the fence stood in his way, but this time there was no one who opened it. So Pit waited until he was sure no one saw it and then climbed over the fence, with the help of his wings.

It worked, and he came back without anyone discovering him, a little adventure was not bad either, he had not felt any real tension for a long time. Not that kind, at least, but Pit did not go directly to Pittoo's room, but first to Palutena who was waiting at the car.

There, her told her everything he had discussed with Pittoo, she was as happy as he was, that the black-haired had agreed.

"This will please Piet, I think he does not care that he serves to let Pittoo keep his hands off you. As long as he doesn't get mad at him. Piet would like to make some more friends here. Since we moved here after my breakup with Hermes, he does not have many friends anymore. That's why he goes so far away to the university, she's at our old place. Hermes also lives there, and he often meets with him when he's there. Piet only comes down here on weekends, and then he is often lonely. When he's done with his studies, he has to start a new life here, "Palutena told him a bit, and in fact Piet had told him a bit about it too. He had not been able to cope well with the breakup since there had been a lot of quarrels, sometimes he had run away from home and stayed with Magnus.

This had gone well for a while, however, Magnus' girlfriend Gaol lived with him and as much as they liked Piet, it bothered a bit if he slept by them every other day.

In the end, Palutena and Hermes came to a divorce and Piet wanted to come with his mother, even though that meant he moved to a completely new place where he did not know anyone. That was probably the reason why Piet wanted to meet Pittoo and why he was so attached to Pit.

"I would also be very happy if they make friends and I'm sure Pittoo does not mind, it was his suggestion that we take him with us", Pit told Palutena the rest, and they also needed a solution because of the problem Pittoo couldn't leave the institution grounds. But came time came advice and now he would first have to go back to Pittoo.

He spoke to Palutena, who would pick him up at 8:00 pm, then ran back to Pittoo's room, where he waited for the black-haired man.


	38. Charcoal

**Chapter 38:** Charcoal

Pit waited awhile and talked to a few people until Pittoo finally stepped into the hallway. His blue eyes sparkled and the black-haired man just shook his head, but a grin crossed his lips.

"Pittoo!"

"Yeah, let's talk inside," the young man answered to the unspoken words of the angel.

"Okay!", Pit nodded and followed him into the room, it looked the same as the day before, so he lay down on the bed and looked at the other one.

"How are you?", The question caught him a little unexpected and Pit blinked surprised at the black-haired.

"How I feel? Um ... good. I'm fine, "he answered, a bit perplexed and watched as Pittoo grabbed the desk chair and sat down on it. He put his arms on the arm rest and turned to face him.

"We could not really talk ...because of my attempts to get rid of you. I should have known it would not work, not with you ", a dissatisfied grin crossed his lips, it almost looked like he bared his teeth a little.

"No, I'm not going to give up that easily. Even after you said it would be the best. But ... I doubted it, I was unsure. There are more people than just me who want to help you, "Pit smirked slightly and returned the look from those red eyes.

"I got that. But you should not burden yourself with that crap, that's my problem. "Pittoo sighed, while his hand glided through the black strands, before he put it back on his arm rest.

"What do you want to do anyway? There is not really something you can do ", now he looked at the brown-haired, waiting for an answer and Pit bit his lower lip.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I do not really know what's going on and how I get you away from here. But at least I can spend time with you, that's a start. Otherwise, I'll come up with something. You're an adult, you can not do what you want, "Pit answered then and Pittoo shook his head.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm considered insane and I'm still dependent on them until I turn 26. Since then, I can not do what I want, as much as I would like it, "Pittoo tapped his foot slightly.

"Why? I mean ... why exactly are you here at all? I do not feel like you're "insane", "Pit began to catch for Pittoo's chair with his feet and started to play with it a bit.

"I am not really ill, they are innate things. No ... I am here because I am an orphan. My parents died early and that's how I came here. No family wanted me ... let's just say I was not an easy kid. This is something of a sanctuary for unwanted orphans. They are trying to get us back into the world, so that we can life on our own. If we grow too old, they help us to stand on our own two feet. Until recently, that worked well for me.

But no matter, as soon as I am allowed to, I will join in the next project and then start all over again. As you can see there is really nothing you have to do. You're wasting your time here, "Pittoo looked deep into the blue eyes of the angel, but he was not deterred this time.

"Maybe not in this matter. But there are things that you keep a secret from me. I've seen that last time and ... I'm sorry about your parents, "Pit replied, but his doppelganger just wanked off.

"I was still very young, I can not remember them anymore. I just know that they were drug addicts and had a car accident. I and the other car driver were the only survivors, "he explained, but Pit realized he was avoiding the first words. He did not want to force him to speak.

"That sounds awful, but I'm glad you survived, I do not know what I would have done without you", the angel gave him a small smile before continuing, "You said something about adopting. Can you still be adopted? Although you are already an adult? ".

"In theory, yes, every orphan can still be adopted even in adulthood. However, there are some things that need to be considered. You can only get adopted to someone when you develop a non-sexual or non-profit attachment to an older person. As example: If I have somebody I see as my mother and would like her to be my real mother, then it would be possible. It also brings certainty with not being alone and having a family.

But I got used to it, I see myself as the last member of my family, my living relatives do not want to know anything about me, so they do not count for me, "Pittoo got up from the chair and walked over to his clothes, where he got a chocolate croissant from the bedside drawer.

"Do you want one?", He looked at Pit for a moment, and he nodded.

"But it would be possible. Who knows ... maybe you can live with Palutena and Piet if it can be set up, even if they do not adopt you. You would certainly be happy if you found a family to take you in, "he caught a sharp gaze from Pittoo and Pit realized that maybe he had gone a bit too far.

"Why should I want to live with them? Just because you know her? Do not talk nonsense, the two of them have nothing to do with me, aside from the incident and I can refrain from living together with your copy, "Pittoo growled, he bit into the croissant, and still threw one to Pit.

"Piet is not my copy ... but sorry. It just came to my mind if you got along with them. At least you'll get to know her a bit, maybe you'll get on well together. They would have to agree as well as you when the topic comes up. Of course, I will not force you to do anything, do not think so ", Pit opened the bag and bit into the croissant.

"Alright, I know what you mean. But do not forget that they are strangers to me, "Pittoo shook his head and sat next to Pit.

"Stop thinking too much. 3 years is not that long compared to how long I've been living here. I have to behave until then, and everything will be fine. Then they can not bring me back here if there is something. As soon as I get rid of this stupid status at least, as long as I'm considered mentally incompetent, they can keep me here as long as they want, "he muttered softly.

"I'm sure that works. I mean you are definitely sane. You can stand on your own two feet, I've seen that. Viridi will gladly pick you up when you come out and then you can work with her again, "Pit grinned and finished the croissant, as did Pittoo.

"Maybe you're right. In any case, I would not mind, it's a nice work, "agreed the black-haired.

So there was a good view of the future, now he just had to find out what it was that occupied Pittoo. Why was he feeling sick here, he could not really imagine what it could be, had it something to do with the "teachers"? What he had to do here or something else?

He knew some people here for years. But Pit also did not know how Pittoo had been when he was here before, at least he had never said anything, when it came to his past he always spoke around it and kept everything a secret. He needed to count on him to tell him what had happened to him as a child.

"When do we want to meet again? I do not know if Piet is fit enough to accompany us all day, "Pit leaned back a little and looked at the room, but he did not see anything new except the things he had already seen.

"He Does not have to, you will not be here all day. You can not come until evening, when all my courses are through, you can only stay from about 3-8 pm. After that, there's night's sleep and all visitors have to leave the grounds ", Pittoo looked at him and Pit noticed it.

"Oh okay ... but 5 hours should be okay, that's not too much for Piet. I only wonder what we can do if you are not allowed to leave the grounds. Do not they make an exception when you're traveling with others? "Pit returned his gaze, but he could not quite say what the other thought.

"There are some leisure activities here, there will be something to do and no, even if other people are involved, I may not leave the grounds. Not until the whole thing with Piet is through. There seems to be a lot of paperwork, even after Palutena has not filed a complaint. The psychiatrists must first give their okay before I can go back to town or join any of the integration programs again, "he explained, but Pittoo's gaze did not turn away.

"Oh okay, I hope this will clear up soon, so you can get out and ... um, what is it?", Pit frowned questioningly and Pittoo shrugged in response.

"Do not know ... it's strange that you look so grown up. As if you made a time travel, it feels strange, "the black-haired crossed his arms and looked at him further.

"I believe you, I think it's funny. I look like I'm 250 or so. In angel years. When I see myself in the mirror, I feel like it's not me, "Pit said, then touched his more prominent, older face. He did not look like he was too old, but around 25-30.

"Yes ... that's exactly the feeling. Somehow it's hard to imagine that you are the one who stayed with me for 2 weeks. It seems like you are somebody else, just with the same memories. Maybe we do not need to worry, I do not feel the urge I always had before. Although I thought it would get worse when I see you again ... I guess it will be hard for me to get used to your new appearance, "Pittoo got up from the bed and leaned against the wall, so they did look at each other.

"You mean you do not feel anything for me anymore? Just because I look different? You know how that sounds, "Pit had to smile a bit and Pittoo rolled his eyes.

"I still feel something, especially when I think about you. But I can not really do anything with the fact that you look different now, that's all. Maybe the wish to push you on the bed and be all over you will come back when I got used to it, "a cheeky grin crossed his lips and Pit felt his cheeks burn up again.

"You don't need to say it like that! I hope this wish does not come back when you see Piet ... you wanted him to come, so that you would not attack me. But maybe you will need me, so that you do not attack him ", Pit just wanted to tease him and Pittoo growled as an answer.

"I hope not ... but he has your ... his body again. It will probably be just as strange, the body I know carries a person who is completely foreign to me. I just can not say what will happen, but the situation is too surreal, "grumbled the young man before he looked back to Pit and watched as the blanket moved behind Pit, although there was nothing.

"Your wings ... are they really invisible? I mean ... are they really there? ", He had completely forgotten his wings so far and now remembered it again.

"That was really risky of you ..."

"I know ... and yes, they are really there, just invisible. Do you want to touch them? Then you can be sure, "Pit smiled lightly and flapped with his wings. The blanket rustled and you could hear the beating of air, but you did not see anything.

"Yeah ... when do you get a chance to touch real angel wings?", And ... honestly, Pittoo would use any excuse to touch Pit, even though he was irritated by his looks, he knew it was Pit who was in front of him. The man, no, the angel he loved.

Pittoo broke away from the wall and sat down next to Pit, before reaching out and stroking the invisible wings that he knew would look white as snow, without the spell.

They were extremely soft under his fingers, and he could feel the feathers. His gaze slid from the invisible wings under his hand to Pit's face. He watched him, his eyelids lowered and his full lips parted. It seemed as if the touch felt really good.

"Can you feel that? When I stroke them? ", Pittoo had no idea that angels could feel a touch on their wings. When Pit nodded, still with that look, Pittoo's heart beat harder against his chest.

Pit was wrong, he would not feel this desire for Piet. Pittoo now realized that it was growing again, he could feel it, if not as extreme as before. After all the chaos of the past week, he had to catch himself again.

"Yes, I can feel it. We angels are very sensitive to our wings. We feel the slightest touch and a massage on the base of the wings is incredibly good ", a gentle smile crossed over the angel's lips and Pittoo would love to massage the wings. But he held back, especially since he did not know how he had to do it so that it felt good for Pit. He could imagine that he could also hurt him if he was not careful.

So he preferred to take his hand away, before he did something that will just end in arguing again.

"It ... it will be good that Piet is coming with you. I could not hold myself back when we're alone ... today, yes, I can suppress it, but I know that I still feel the same for you, it has not changed, "his voice was calm and quiet, he did not like to talk about that, and yet ... he could do it with Pit. He could always make him say what he felt, even though he had always had a hard time exposing his feelings to others no matter their nature.

"Love is not superficial. As soon as you realize that I am me, everything will probably come back. I'm sorry if I make things worse for you again, "Pit sighed, but Pittoo just wunk off.

"Do not feel that way now. After you resisted all my tries I would just think you where messing with me, "a grin crossed his lips and Pit smirked.

"Okay, if you say so ~", he could not do anything about it now, he would not go. He simply hoped that he could make the time for Pittoo so beautiful that he remembered it with a smile and did not want to forget everything. Even if the farewell afterwards would be all the more difficult.

"Hmph ... are you hungry? It's time for dinner, if I can not fetch anything, I will not get anymore food for the rest of the day. "Pittoo looked at the clock hanging on the wall and in fact they were already past seven.

"Oh, of course! I do not want you to fast because of me! If it's okay I'll eat something too ", Pit got up and Pittoo did the same.

"Of course you can eat, the evening meal is mostly free, as is the breakfast. Only lunch is properly cooked. In the evening there is a little more choice, "said the black-haired as they left the room and went to the dining room.

Pit already saw what he meant when they entered. A line of people wandered between the offered items and filled their tray. At noon, they needed to stand in order, but in the morning and evening you could serve yourself. People talked and laughed as they fetched their food and then sat together at one of the tables to eat.

"Then come on", Pittoo grabbed a tray and began to fill it with bread, salad, sauce with meatballs, juice, fruits and a chocolate pudding. Pit did the same and filled his tray as well.

"You can take my pizza slice, I can do without it and there is only one per person, but nothing for visitors," Pittoo told him then. Apparently, now and then there were special meals in the evening, such as pizza, fries, hot dogs or burgers. At lunchtime only healthy, selected food was served but to keep people happy it did not seem to be a bad idea to offer special delicacies sometimes. But they were counted so Pit took the offered piece.

"We can eat them together," he offered Pittoo as they sat down, but the black haired shook his head.

"Leave it, otherwise rumors will spread," Pittoo winked off and began to eat. Homosexual couples were not found at every corner and even with normal couples there were always rumors, he could do without people whispering at his sigh and that everybody gossiped about that Pittoo was together with another guy.

"Hm ... alright, I do not want to get you in trouble," Pit ate his own pizza and the rest of his meal while they talked to each other. He looked at the other people in the room. They talked, joked and ate, no one behaved conspicuously and nobody seemed to pay much attention to them, but he respected Pittoo's request anyway.

Only when they had finished eating, Pittoo talked again: "There is still some time until 8 pm, we can go for a walk outside. It is less busy outside now ". Pit already knew what Pittoo meant, after all, the black-haired man did not like to be around people, so it was more comfortable for him if they went for a walk now.

"Alright! I'll come with you, "Pit nodded eagerly, and then they brought the used trays to the car and pushed them into the holder provided for it. On the way out, Pit spooned his chocolate pudding with the plastic spoon before it landed in the trash, together with the plastic mug.

"Do you get along with the people here?" Pit turned to the young man as they followed one of the trails and moved away from the building.

"I do not care much for the people. The people who come here for the psychiatry usually go back home after a few months, that's why I do not know most of them and it does not really help to make friends with them, usually you won't see them again. And the other orphans and problem child's... you should stay away from most of them, they are not a good company, "he answered vaguely. But Pit already understood that Pittoo apparently had no friends here, although he spent his whole life here. Did not that have to be incredibly lonely? No wonder he had a hard time getting through to him in the beginning.

"It's a shame ... that you do not have anyone to spend the time with, but the better now, that we are here to do that. You are no longer alone Pittoo and even if I return to my world you will have new friends to make the farewell easier, "he smiled at the black-haired, but got a skeptical look. He almost wondered if he said something wrong, when Pittoo suddenly smiled briefly.

"I do not know if anything makes it easier for me to let you go, again. But you are so convinced ... that I almost believe it myself. Let's see if I'm really not alone anymore. It's not easy for me to confide in new people, so do not promise you too much, "Pittoo still blocked the topic, but this time his words were not so cold and hard.

"That's okay. I know that you find it hard and I expect nothing from you. Even if it sounds like that. I'm just happy when you're alright and I just hope I can help you and that I'm not the only one who manages to get through to you.

It would be nice if there are more people you can confide in, that you can see as friends. I do not want to leave you alone, "his blue eyes met his reds and Pittoo shook his head, but a slight smile graced his lips.

"We will see. So far, I have always been alright. For someone like me it's not so bad to be alone, I do not need anyone around me to feel happy. Although ... the time with you will probably be irreplaceable. It was a whole new experience for me and ... it felt good, albeit painful, "such moments were rare that he talked so openly with him and Pit felt a sharp pain in his chest. He really hoped that Pittoo could feel that way again for somebody, because he was not the right person for him. It did not matter who would fill the place in his heart, as long as he could be happy again.

"Maybe it will help, if you allow someone to come closer to you again. You know now that it is not always something bad. Especially not with people who are serious ", the conversation was not easy, but they both understood the meaning behind it. Pittoo knew that Pit would like to hook him up with Piet, but he also knew that the angel did not care who he was spending his time with as long as he was happy with him.

"I give my best? But now let's change the subject, otherwise I will start to puke ", a grin went over Pittoo's lips and Pit chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Before we start to compete with flamingos, "Pit gave in with a laugh. Oh yes ... he too could not talk about this forever. He preferred to fight with the sword in battle rather than standing with a rose in front of an altar.

"Fine, then let's talk about something else, about charcoal," Pittoo replied with a smirk.

"Charcoal?", Pit raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Sure, you can do a lot with it," Pittoo replied with a shrug of his shoulders before moving on.

The angel blinked a little confused and frowned.

Charcoal ...

Pit did not really understand what that meant, but he ran after Pittoo, and then they talked more about trivial things, but they had fun with it and in the end Pittoo delivered the young angel at Palutena's car.

They said goodbye to each other, then Pit got into the car and wunk Pittoo goodbye.

"And did you have a nice day? Everything fixed again? ", Palutena looked briefly at him, before she looked back on the way, but a smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh yeah! Everything has gone great and Pittoo wants to Piet to join. Although he should watch us a little so that nothing happens. I hope that does not bother him ", Pit replied with a grin and leaned back on the back.

"You can ask him, but I do not think so. He will be happy to come out of the house again, but at the beginning don't do too much"

"I wont! We will take care of him and I hope he will be happy. That would be great, "Pit sighed satisfied.

"I think so, I would be happy if the two make friends. I think they both need a good friend, "Palutena agreed.

"Yeah I think so too, I'm sure they will get along well," Pit was confident about that.

"I hope so and have you talked about anything else?"

Pit looked at Palutena and tilted his head slightly before a twinkle appeared in his eyes, and he laughed.

"Yes! About charcoal! ".


	39. First meeting

**Chapter 39:** First meeting

"So it's okay if I come with you?", His blue eyes lit up as he looked at him.

"Yes, he even wants it. But as I said, it is more so that he does not come up with any stupid thoughts. That's the only reason he wants you to be there, "he had to be honest with him.

As soon as he and Palutena arrived at home, the two man had eaten dinner and where send upstairs by the young doctor, to get ready for the night. It was 10pm by now and Piet seemed exhausted from the day. He had recovered well, but in the evening exhaustion caught up with him.

Now they were sitting here and Pit just told the young man that he could come with them tomorrow.

"That does not matter. I don't mind doing that, before you get into trouble, "Piet replied with a grin and it did not seem to matter to him that he was exploited.

"In addition, I get the chance to see him and can thank my savior, even if he does not see himself as such. I hope we get along well, it would be a pity if we did not understand each other, or he pushes me away because I'm not you. "Piet sighed softly and kicked his legs up playfully, while lying flat on Pit's bed and put his head on his arms.

"I do not hope so, but I'm sure he can differentiate us. It's just a very strange situation and a bit incomprehensible to the human mind. I even think I have problems with it and I'm used to more magical stuff than you. It just takes time for it to sink, I think ... "Pit sat against the wall, watching his human half as he lay in the sheets.

He was glad he did not feel anything for this Pit. It relieved him to know that he only felt something for Dark Pit, and unfortunately also for Pittoo. They were the only two who caused such feelings in him. But he wondered how Pittoo would behave the first time he met the real Piet. Would he feel this connection? It was more than a fleeting feeling.

"That's probably true. I mean I hear it all but I can not really grasp it even though you are sitting right next to me. It's just ... indescribable. Also I want to see Pittoo so much, I can not really explain it, the feeling is just there. It... feels as if something woke up... ", Piet murmured and Pit blinked in surprise. He had been wondering why Piet was so keen on seeing Pittoo, but he had not expected that.

"You feel something? Although you have never seen him? Maybe ... did some of my feelings settle in your body while I was in it? ", Pit had to smile at the thought that he might have had some influence on Piet. Hopefully that would not make things worse, not that Piet got lovesick when Pittoo rejected him or something.

"Um ... I do not know. I feel something, it's just an urge I can not explain, I want to get to know him. But at the moment I do not know, I can not say if there are any feelings. Like you said, I do not know him at all, I ... can not accept that I feel something for someone I do not even know, that's just not possible, "Piet bit his lower lip lightly, a familiar gesture.

"Do not worry about it or you might worry too much, I'm sure you'll know more when you meet him. But do not try too much, we do not know how Pittoo reacts. He certainly will not approve if anything is imposed on him, "he had to warn him, Pit knew how Pittoo was, and he would certainly reject Piet if he forced himself on him, at least he believed that.

"I do not want to impose anything on him! I will not jump on him like a beast. What do you think of me? Or would you do that? ", Now Piet grinned mischievous and Pit shook his head quickly.

"No! I would not, "he replied quickly, and Piet's grin widened.

"Why do not I believe you?" Teased the young man more and got a playful angry look, but in the end they both laughed.

"You know, Pit, I'll really miss you if you leave ... you're like a brother to me, I can talk so well with you. I feel safe with you, although I have not known you for a long time and I can tell you everything that is on my mind, "Piet then admitted and looked at the angel who returned his gaze. Blue met blue.

"I'm glad to hear Piet, I'm also really happy to talk to you. I'll miss you too, as well as Palutena and Pittoo. I will visit you in any case and maybe Dark Pit will come with me from time to time, that would be great! I definitely want to be kept up to date, "Pit grinned and Piet nodded.

"That would be nice! I'll definitely tell you what happened while you were away. So do not worry, you will not miss anything. But it may be that we do not always meet when you come here. I'll go back to university later and have another year of study before I can graduate and start at my mother's hospital. But then I'll move in here and hopefully everything will go smoothly, "he told him.

"I am sure! I wish you good luck with your studies and your future. Maybe you won't be alone at this place anymore, and have a good friend by your side. That would be nice, "Pit really hoped.

"We will see! I'd like to be surprised, "Piet stood up and stretched before yawning.

"I think it's getting late, I'm going to bed. Good night Pit! ", He finished the conversation and Pit also wished him a good night before they both got ready for the night and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

 **OoOoO**

Palutena agreed to drive them both, as long as Piet was there, she would rather know that her son was safe. Especially while he was still in the critical phase of his recovery. If he faced Pittoo, he might be shocked or something like that, she just wanted to be safe.

So she dropped them off at the institution at 6:00 pm and expected them back at the car at 8:00 pm.

"Thank you Palutena! I promise we'll take good care of Piet, "Pit thanked the young woman.

"Nothing will happen to me," Piet also intervened.

"I hope so, but I trust you. But you know, if something happens, call me immediately, "she dismissed the two men.

"Of course, I have my cell phone and Pit also knows the number, we call you immediately if anything should be," her son assured her. Piet was extremely excited about today and could not stand still, he was really looking forward to the meeting, but Pit knew that he was also a little unsure how it would go.

"Alright ... then you should go now. Your taxi is just coming to pick you up, "Palutena replied with a smile as she saw the familiar figure of the black-haired man walking down the path to the parking lot.

"Oh yeah! There he is! Pittoo! ", Pit also discovered the young man and wunk him. Pittoo heard him and looked directly at him, briefly raising his hand in greeting.

Pit heard Piet take a deep breath, and he put his hand on his shoulder for a moment and squeezed it encouragingly. When Pittoo came closer, Pit saw his steps slowing down and his red eyes fixed this all-too-familiar shape next to Pit. That seemed so incredibly familiar to him and at the same time it was a stranger.

"Hello ... Piet I suppose? Glad to meet you, I'm Pittoo, "the black-haired rescued himself into a simple welcome phrase and helped Piet a little too.

"Y-yes, I'm Piet. I'm glad to meet you too and ... thanks for everything, "Piet held out his hand and after a short hesitation Pittoo returned the handshake. But he shook his head at the words.

"I do not think you should thank me, without me Pit would have just went to your mother and ...", he wanted to continue but Palutena interrupted him.

"No, Pittoo, he's right. You know what happened when I learned the truth. I did not want to believe it and could not. If Pit had come straight to me and explained everything to me, I do not know if I could have believed him, maybe he would have ended up in a psychiatric hospital because of this. You were the only one who believed Pit and you saved my son from a bad fate. You are the best thing that could have happened to them both, "Palutena spoke the truth. She did not know what she would have done, she would have mistaken Pit's behavior and his attempt to tell her the truth as an illusion and side effects of amnesia, perhaps destroying her son's future in the process. If he had been diagnosed with something like multiple personality, then his medical studies and perhaps his future as a doctor would have been over. At least he would have had it a lot harder and needed many, many years to realize his dream.

Pittoo was speechless with her words and did not know what to say for a change. He had always thought that it had been a mistake that Pit was much better off with Piet's mother. But if it was true what she said, then this outcome of his would be a price he had paid at any time, he would do it again. Only maybe with fewer false decisions and a slightly better outcome.

"I ... I do not know what to say. I've never thought of that before, "he slowly found the words again.

"Then you had more confidence in me than I have in myself," Palutena replied with a smile. It was nice to hear that Pittoo apparently trusted her that she would take good care of Pit. But she herself knew better, younger people were just a lot more open to absurd stories and in Pit's case it had been very good that he had convinced Pittoo.

"But now, have a nice day, time does not stand still and you only have 2 hours", so Palutena sent the trio off and hoped that everyone would understand each other well and her son did not regret playing guard.

"We will. How about going to the petting zoo? ", Pit and the others said goodbye to the young woman and Piet's eyes sparkled at Pit's words.

"A petting zoo !? That's great! ", He seemed to have gotten over the initial situation quickly, or he simply took advantage of the distraction he got. Pittoo was still struggling to take his eyes off Piet. His sight caused a strange feeling that he could not fully explain. He knew this body so well, but not the person in it and yet ... he wanted to hug him.

He did not even felt that strong urge to Pit right now and that puzzled him all the more. Would it really end like this? That Pit was the one who needed to watch out that he did not attack Piet?

He could not believe that! His feelings could not be so superficial ...

Pit knew nothing from the inner fight of the black haired, but led the two to the petting zoo, while Piet still beamed and could hardly wait. He noticed Pittoo's gaze, but he tried to ignore it, he could not do much with it. At least not right now, although he always caught himself catching the young man's gaze, he really looked like his darker twin.

"It's ... um, it is weird right? That we look so alike, even though we are not related to each other, "Piet began to start a conversation and now they both could not avoid the other's gaze, causing their eyes to meet as Pittoo looked directly at him.

"Yeah ... that's what I asked myself when I saw Pit. Maybe it's a whim of nature or ... something bigger. I would believe it now, I already met many people who look the same as those from Pit's world, that definitely can't be a coincidence, "Pittoo replied and Piet could only agree with him.

"That's right, that can not be a coincidence. Apparently there are the same people in different worlds and ... in Pit's world, we are two sides of the same coin, while in our world we have nothing to do with each other and still look like twins, "Piet nodded and smiled slightly.

"That ... is really amazing. You can not really grasp it ... "When he tried to grasp those thoughts, he felt his head start to spin. He could not do it, there was no explanation.

"Yes ... it's magic! Magic has always been something that is hard to explain. Although there are some people in my world who understand a lot more about it than me, "Pit also joined in the conversation.

"I believe you," joked Pittoo.

"Hey!", Pit looked at him indignantly and Piet chuckled softly.

"Do not stab me in the back!", His blue eyes sparkled angrily at his human self and Piet just grinned.

"I did not say anything ~", it looked like they got along well. He did not need to worry.

"Look, we're here," Pit now redirected the subject as they arrived at the petting zoo and his eyes sparkled just like Piet's as they examined the animals at the fence.

First, they were greeted by goats and sheep, which looked curiously at the three.

"So cute ~", Piet grinned and stretched his fingers through the chain link fence, one of the goats came forward and tried to nibble on his fingers.

"Like a little kid ...", Pittoo chuckled, but crossed his arms and just watched the animals.

"So what?", Piet briefly gave him a reproachful look before playing with the goat again. Pit watched the two, staying in the background himself. He did not mind giving the both of them space and time to get to know each other. Even if he still felt a strange feeling in the stomach. One that should not be there.

He liked Pittoo too much, so he did care if he started getting closer to someone else, even if it was Piet. Had Dark Pit felt the same? When he could do nothing but watch and hope that nothing happened?

No ... it must have been a lot worse for him.

Pit bit his lower lip at the thought of what he had done to Dark Pit when he grew so close to Pittoo...

And it wasn't only Dark Pit he hurt with that...

"Everything okay?", Pittoo seemed to realize that Pit's behavior had changed. The angel looked at him in surprise and now Piet also looked to him.

"What? Yes ... yes, everything's okay. I just had to think of something, "he avoided the matter, before he also sat next to Piet at the fence and a different goat, who had come closer, started to look at him.

"Hm ... now you're going too", Pittoo rolled his eyes and watched as the two of them played with the goats and sheep, laughing while stroking them when they pressed against the chain link fence. The animals here were even more tame than in the zoo, which was probably because they were not annoyed by people. It was not a public zoo and the animals mostly knew the people who were here, often they were visited by the same people.

"Come on, join in!", Pit did not let Pittoo separate himself again, he just grabbed the black haired man by the arm and pulled him down. But Pittoo broke free and took a step back.

"Leave it! I do not have to grope everything, just like you, "he replied snippy and with a grumble.

"Don't act like that," Pit blew his cheeks angrily. But then also let go of the animals and got up. Piet watched it all in silence.

"Alright ... let's continue, can you guide us a bit? "Pit tried to lighten the situation and Pittoo nodded.

"Yes ... come," they continued their visit to the clinic's own petting zoo. They cuddled with ponies, scratched pigs, watched birds, rabbits and guinea pigs, just like they did with some chickens. Geese, ducks and peacocks run around freely. Some even came to them and hoped to get something to eat, but when they realized that the guys had nothing with them, they either moved on to the next group or started picking on the ground.

In the end, they found themselves at a small pond where ducks splashed around and a mother moved in circles with her little ducklings. Right next to them was the large bird aviary, which shared budgies and cockatiels.

"That was a nice day, a pity that 2 hours get by so fast", Piet leaned on the railing with crossed arms and watched the chicks who followed the mother, all in a row, but some of them also pushed forward.

"Yes that's right, but if we wait longer I'll be late for dinner", they had 7:30pm and had to return now. Even though the dining room was open for a longer time, after 8pm most of the food was already gone and Pittoo would not get anything but bread and salad.

"No problem. Then let's go back ", Piet broke away from the railing and after the other two agreed, they made their way back.

At the parking lot they stopped again before going to Palutena to say goodbye.

"I hope it was okay that I came along. I had a lot of fun and it's nice to come out after such a long time. I would be glad if I could come back tomorrow, "Piet smiled at Pittoo and Pit.

"Yes it was okay. You should come again. If you want you can join Pit tomorrow. I think of something we can do. Tomorrow is Saturday, visitors are allowed to visit the swimming area and I'm free. So you can come at 3pm if you want and if you can ", he knew Piet was still a bit weak on his feet, this time he got slightly weaker towards the end of the walk, and they had to slow down.

"I can do that, if we go swimming I can rest on the edge sometimes", Piet nodded happily, and he was already looking forward to tomorrow.

"That pleases me! Then we will come back tomorrow and hopefully sooner, so we can be together longer. But Palutena must decide that, "Pit agreed and the chance to spend a day at the swimming pool made him excited. Even if it was not a hot spring, he still liked to swim and have fun.

"Very good, then I'll see you tomorrow. Since then, "Pittoo said goodbye and the other two wanked him until he disappeared from their sight.

Now Pit looked directly at Piet and grinned.

"How was it?"

"Super! It was so much fun and Pittoo is really nice, if a bit moody ", Piet returned the grin, but then had to smile a bit.

"Oh yes, he's really moody, but I think it's because he has to deal with the situation first. But I realized that he could not stop looking at you, "that was a good sign or?

"Y ... yes. I noticed that, "Piet replied shyly now and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. That was really cute and Pit grinned even more ~

The angel did not care much about it, that Pittoo might feel more for Piet than he did for him, even though he felt that little sting of jealousy, but it was much, much better that way, and maybe it made things easier? He could not have wished for a better outcome.

Maybe Pittoo's feelings were really for Piet from the beginning, and he had mistakenly referred them to him because he was in Piet's body. It might be possible, he only hoped that Pittoo would not feel guilty or angry about himself.

"But that's good. You like him too, right? Your feeling did not deceive you? ", He had to question him a bit, even though he knew that Palutena would ask the same questions later and Piet had to answer them a second time.

"Yes ... of course I can not say if there is more, that was the first time I met him myself. But I like him, somehow I feel safe with him. Although he is completely foreign to me, it feels as if I had known him since forever. It's weird but ... alright, "Piet admitted with a shy smile and Pit now realized how cute he looked when he did that. No wonder Dark Pit got seduced when he acted like that and Pittoo too, he knew that.

"That sounds great. From the looks of it, we do not need to worry about you to become friends. So you have a good start here, especially if Pittoo opens up and you two get along even better ", they shouldn't hope for too much, so that they wouldn't get disappointed though. But there was still time, first he wanted to see how it all evolved, even Pit was looking forward to it. He simply swallowed the oppressive feeling.

"Looks like it would be really nice to make new friends. But now let's go back before my mother has to wait for too long, "Piet tugged at Pit's sleeve, and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright! She is already there and waits for us impatiently, "Pit replied with a grin and when their eyes went to the young woman Piet saw what he meant. Palutena watched them, but she made no move to come to them. Apparently she gave them time to talk.

Now, however, they made their way to her and were received directly. Pit had guessed right, on the way back Piet actually had to say everything again and answered just as sheepishly as before

They talked about the day and especially about how Piet and Pittoo got along. It filled the time until they got back home and when they asked if they could come back tomorrow, Palutena agreed.

She would drive them again as long as Piet was there. However, she also wanted them to take care of her son when they were swimming. She definitely did not want to hear that someone had to pull her exhausted son out of the water.

But Pit assured her that they would take good care of him, and she trusted him.

For the rest of the day, they spent most of their time talking, watching television and playing board games before it was late enough to jump back in their beds.


	40. Bathing time

**Chapter 40:** Bathing time

The next day, they kept their word and Palutena drove the two men to the institution.

She had given them swimming clothes, with Pit taking a swimming pant from Piet, and packed food. Since the pool was inside, they needed no sunscreen.

Pit and Piet got out of the car and said goodbye to the young woman who would later pick them up, then turned and greeted Pittoo.

"Hey! How are you? ", Pit wunk the black-haired, shouldered his bag and came towards him.

"Hey you two, so far so good," he replied and came to a halt at the two.

"Hello Pittoo," Piet greeted the other, not quite as euphoric as Pit, but with a smile on his face.

"I am glad to hear that. Are we going straight to the pool? "Pit looked at the young man and Pittoo nodded.

"That's what I wanted to do, we'll have enough time to look at the other recreational activities the next days. Do you have your stuff with you? Actually, you only need something to wear ", Pittoo briefly examined the bags.

"Yes we have everything, swimming pants, towels, change clothes and something to eat. It's better to be prepared ", Piet was the one to answer this time, and he lifted his bag up a little as if to clarify his words.

"Well, then follow me," the black-haired did not hesitate long and led the two men to the sports hall, Pit noticed.

"Oh, the road looks familiar," he said with a grin.

"Sure, the swimming pool is under the gym, so it's big enough for a bunch of people. Over the week, it is used by swimming clubs. But at the weekend it is relatively empty, so we have plenty of space for us and there are also different pools in different lengths and depths, even a few 1-meter boards for jumping. But it's not comparable to a real indoor pool or swimming pool in general, "Pittoo explained as he opened the gate. This time Pit did not have to sneak in. At the weekend the visitors were allowed in the whole area and there were only stricter controls in the area of the closed institution. Otherwise, there were a few guards here and there to make sure no one got hurt or someone was being mischievous.

"It does not matter, we can certainly have enough fun", Pit did not doubt that and neither did the other two.

"Certainly, there are enough things we can take into the water like swimming boards, foam snakes and balls. It does not get boring, but after a while maybe a bit too cold. After all, you can not sunbathe, "Pittoo led them to the sports hall, they went back through the entrance, this time they didn't follow the corridor, but went downstairs next to the entry hall.

The area below was different from the upper half. The walls and floor were decorated with light blue tiles, with a dark blue line providing a visual separation. Although the ground was not wet, black rubber mats were equally spaced into the ground and soon they arrived at the dressing rooms.

"Come in," Pittoo also unlocked the door of the locker room with the key, so you could only enter the swimming pool when accompanied by someone from the facility. Or at least if you had such a key. The two men followed him in and closed the door behind them.

A large room stretched before them. He was divided into spins and dressing rooms that each ran in rows through the entire room.

"Just pick a locker and change your clothes. We meet at the front door ", Pittoo pointed to a glass double door, even though the glass had nontransparent parts. On it was a sign saying "swimming area", with a smaller font underneath that had some rules of conduct and stated where the showers and toilets were.

"Roger ~", Piet went straight to one of the changing rooms to change, while the other two did the same.

He stripped off his clothes and pulled on the dark blue swimming pants. He put the old clothes together and then back in his bag. When Piet came out, he was the first to pick one of the lockers where he would put his bag in with all the things he had with him. He only took the cans with the food. He then locked the locker and attached the key to his wrist before lashing the strap.

Pittoo came out after him and took the locker next to him, or rather wanted to, but he looked up when he saw Piet. Now it dawned on him that maybe it was not the best idea ... to go swimming with him. At least now he could figure out why Pit had reacted that way when he was walking around half naked in the apartment.

Piet half naked in front of him ... a damned temptation.

The boy did not seem to suspect what Pittoo was thinking and looked at him a bit confused. The black-haired shook his head, and stowed his bag in the locker next to Piet.

After that, they were waiting for Pit, who came out last.

"What took you so long?", Pittoo raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry. It's always a pain to squeeze my wings through the holes, "he grinned briefly, before the angel took the locker next to Pittoo's.

"Oh right ... I forgot all about that. Won't that be a problem? You can see them through the water, can you? "Pittoo was skeptical and looked at Pit's wings, or rather, where he suspected them.

"I have to test it, it will be difficult to hide it in the water, so I hope that there are not too many people there. But it does not matter if they get wet, the water will be just as invisible as the wings, "Pit reassured the others a bit, but he had to admit that Pittoo was right. It could be problematic.

"If need be, one of us will always be behind you, then you won't see them. I can not even stay as long in the water because of my current condition. So we can go out now and then when it gets too crowded and there's a danger of someone recognizing something. "Piet was optimistic and Pit nodded gratefully.

"Okay, let's do it this way", all three initially agreed to the idea, when they were in the water they would see how they solved the problem and so it was finally time to enter the room with the swimming pool.

The two brown-haired man followed the darker one as Pittoo pushed open the glass doors and held them open for them.

"Thanks," Piet and Pit gave him a smile, and Pittoo just shook his head briefly before he let the doors close behind him again.

"Wow ... that's not what I imagined. We do not have such a thing in our world, although we have the hot springs and also bathhouses with different small and narrow pools, but this looks quite different, "Pit marveled at the scenery in front of him. Although it could not compete with real swimming pools, Pit did not know that, so he could not make any comparisons.

He only knew the spas from his world with the different, square basins, with different temperatures, depths and content. Although these were prettier to be true, all covered with marble and gold, the water was light blue and clear, as long as the pools were not enriched with milk or minerals. There were benches on the edge and flowers everywhere.

Here, however, there was a huge hall, the floor was laid out with the same tiles as the corridor, together with darker framing. The hall was illuminated only by artificial light, since it was in the basement they had no windows, only fume cupboards and fans that kept fresh air.

Pittoo had been right when he said that the pools had different depths, there was a pool where you could stand in it, another very small had something like a hot tub and there was a large pool in which one half was staked with tracks. In the other half you could swim freely and jump off the small 1-meter boards that were normally used to start swimming training.

On their left side, on the short side of the room where beach chairs of which a few were occupied and a small, narrow pool for babies., so that the parents could look over their child's from the chairs.

On the other side, across from them, was a room with a large glass window, someone stood behind it in full white clothes and seemed to observe the people, there were also two more lifeguards standing in different places.

Finally, to the right of them were cabinets with various utensils for swimming or having fun, this was Pittoo's direct target.

The hall was actually not that crowded, but there were some who enjoyed themselves in the water, and a few older ones occupied the chairs, but there were no babies or child's here today, the pool was empty. There were only some people enjoying the whirlpool.

Pit thought it was a pity, it really looked like fun, and he would have liked to sit down in the wild swirling water, but they would probably notice his wings? Even if you would not notice his wings through the chaotic water, he still had to be very careful, because so many people sat in it. That would be too risky.

"And what do we do?", Pit followed Pittoo now, as did Piet, and they watched as he opened one of the closets. They peeked in and discovered swimming balls, foam snakes, swimming lures, vests, water wings, and mats. Everything you could need. In the other cabinets it would probably look similar.

"Using those as long as they are still here," Pittoo said, he then took one of the balls.

Piet directly grabbed a pale blue version of the snakes and grinned happily. This left Pit with a red swimming board, they would take turns, and he wanted to try everything. It looked like you could have fun with it.

"Next time I need to bring an air mattress or an inflatable animal, they're awesome," Piet said with a grin, then he ran to the non-swimmer pool, still with the snake in his hands. This was way safer than playing in the deeper swimmer pool, besides, Pit saw a sign there which forbade taking any toys into the deeper pools. The danger that something could happen was probably too big.

"Would be an idea", the other two followed the younger, and then they soon reached the pool.

Piet went in and hesitated a bit because the water was cold, or at least it felt like that.

"Phew ... time to get used to the temperature," he grumbled a bit and slowly went deeper into it.

Pit followed him and realized what he meant.

"That's really cold! A hot spring is a lot more pleasant, "he replied, but he did not really care about the cold, he was more careful about his wings and tried to keep them afloat. He would not be able to do that forever though, it was tiring for his muscles, but for the moment it was fine.

Pittoo was the last one to follow them, and he did not show any signs of feeling cold.

"Pah! Show off! ", Piet exclaimed sulkily when he saw this and splashed water in Pittoo's direction, who raised his arms and shielded himself.

"Hey! Stop that! ", He growled annoyed, even if he did not show it, it was still not pleasant to be sprayed with cold water. Not if the upper body was still dry.

However, Piet just laughed and then Pit also joined in and Pittoo now had to protect himself from two waves. But he did not let this go on and soon fought back by spraying the other two wet, so that soon a small water battle arose. Piet squeaked every time he got hit, which soon ended in both man against him.

"Ah stop! I give up! ", He shouted laughing and fled under the water, still clinging to the snake and when he reappeared, they all laughed. He grabbed his snake and started to sit on it, so that he drifted in the water.

Pit did the same with the swimming board and put his upper body on it. He also noticed the advantage, he did not have to keep his wings up forcefully!

"Oh that's great! Now I do not have to worry about my wings, "he announced grinning, but in a whisper to the other, and then he began to float a little on the board, lying in the water, next to Piet.

"Are you two finished already or what?", Pittoo looked at the two with a smile, before he hit Pit with the ball he had taken and the angel, surprised by the sudden attack, fell from the board, so that he landed in the water and came back up quickly, wagging his arms. He also fluttered his wings, but the movement was submerged in the splashes of the water.

"What was that for?", He exclaimed irritated, but then took the ball and threw it back at Pittoo, who caught it.

"I'll join in!", Piet also latched right back in, still sitting on the snake. But when Pittoo threw the ball in his direction, he tried to catch it and fell down from the foam toy.

"Hups ...", he grinned and followed the ball on his foot. Meanwhile, Pit put board and snake on the edge of the pool, then they could throw the ball at each other without problems.

In any case, they obviously had a lot of fun.

After they had enough of the ball, Pit came up with the idea that they could compete a little against each other. He against the other two, pursuing a few other goals.

"Should we really do that?", Piet hesitated at Pit's suggestion that he should sit on Pittoo's shoulders, so that they could face him as a pair against the angel, Pittoo did not seem to be sure too.

"Oh, come on, do not be like that," Pit teased, and then they gave in.

"Alright, if you want it like that", Pittoo grumbled, but then looked at Piet and crouched down so that he could easily climb onto his shoulders. The young man still hesitated for a moment, then pulled himself together, swam to Pittoo and climbed onto the black-haired man's shoulders.

"But try not to pull at my hair!", He reminded him before he got up.

"Woah, take it slow!", Piet had some problems to balance himself and had to stick to Pittoo's head, however, the bigger one helped him to get his balance back.

"Is it okay?", He looked up at him and Piet nodded, hoping that his cheeks were not red and betrayed him. They were so close and frankly he felt too old for that.

But he soon forgot that when it was time to fight, and he had to work with Pittoo to face Pit. The angel had enough power for a whole pack and so it was not easy to force him to his knees.

It was close, they both tried to push Pit back with their hands, but in the end Piet landed in the water, but the fight wasn't over, they both came over Pit now, until the angel raised his hands.

"Okay, okay! You've won! ", He laughed happily and Piet got Pittoo to give him a high five.

"Great ~ And what now ?", the young man had too much fun to stop now and the next moment a ball hit him against the head.

"This," Pittoo just chuckled and got a playfully angry look from Piet, before they returned to play with the ball as before.

 **OoOoO**

After they had their fun, Piet was the first to weaken. They noticed that his breathing was getting heavier.

"We should take a break, not that you overdo it," Pittoo looked worriedly at his smaller doppelganger and caught the ball.

"Maybe you're right," Piet nodded and took a deep breath, feeling really exhausted. It was barely a week ago where he had been in the hospital.

"Then let us go out", Pit agreed and went to Piet to lead him out, Pittoo followed them. His feelings made him uncertain, the concern he felt, it did not differ much from the worry he had felt for Pit then. He did not know what he should think of it.

They sat together on the edge and let their legs dangle in the water. The things they had taken out of the cupboards were still next to them. But their playing had also brought others on the idea and now they could watch from the edge of the pool as a couple of teens romped together just as they had before.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun," Piet did not seem to take it that easy, even though they had denied it. Apparently he had hoped he would last longer.

"Nonsense, do not worry. Without you we would only have half as much fun, so head up. We talked about it and next time say something alright? ", Pit cheered him before he continued:" To be true, I find the short break quite pleasant. Now I can relax my wings a little. I was afraid that I would end up with cramps ".

Piet nodded at Pit's words, they seemed to work, and he was not so distressed anymore.

"Do you want to eat something?", Pittoo, however, had the best distraction ever. Immediately two identical, blue pairs of eyes stared at him in excitement, and he grinned.

"Yeah!", those words came as a choral.

"Of course, what did I expect? Let's go to the beach chairs, we can not eat at the water, "said the black-haired and took the things with him.

The two brown-haired did the same and before they went to get the bags, they brought the toys back to the closets. Then the three of them headed for the lockers, where Piet took the lunch boxes out of his pocket.

"Well, my mother thought of making us something to eat," although Piet knew he could make something himself. He should not get used to being mothered, if the study went on he would have to worry about himself again ... but he should enjoy it as long as it lasted?

"That is good, otherwise we'd have to get out to get something," Pittoo agreed, he himself was not that hungry, he just wanted to distract the other two. He did not want to cause a bad mood, the day was too pleasant, and it was really relaxing, not to worry about a thing.

Together they made their way back to the pool, but instead of going to the pools they went to the beach chairs. There were only two left, but that did not matter to them.

"Take one of the chairs, Piet. Pittoo, and I sit down together," Pit instructed his human half, Piet made a brief statement as if to contradict, but then he gave in.

"Alright, but let's push them together okay?", He went over to one of the chairs, he wanted to push it, but Pit was faster.

"Sure!", He replied and grabbed the chair beside him, together with Pittoo he carried it over to Piet's.

"Good, then," the young man sighed briefly, then spread out one of the towels that they had taken along with the lunchboxes and lay down on it.

Pit did the same, but he sat down after spreading the towel and Pittoo sat down next to him.

"Well then, let's eat!", Pit grinned happily, and he could hardly wait, his stomach growling just showed it too well and made the others laugh briefly.

"Here!" Piet gave the angel two boxes and kept one for himself. After Pit gave the second to Pittoo, they opened their provisions and began to eat . Everyone had some fruits and sandwiches. Although he was not hungry, Pittoo still ate his sandwiches and had to admit that he was hungrier than expected.

"That was delicious ~ Are we going back into the water? How about Piet? "Pit looked expectantly at the young man, who nodded with a smile.

"Yes! I'm better again, "he agreed, but before they could go, a group of young men entered the swimming pool.

"Oh, I know them. Hey! ", Pit wunk the group, but Pittoo suddenly grabbed his hand and rocked it down, which made Pit look surprised.

"What's going on?", He wanted to ask, but then the group of men had already discovered them.

"Oh hey! If that is not the man from last time? ", It was the leader of the group who addressed them now, and they came over.

"And as I see you have found Pittoo," he grinned when he saw the black-haired, but he only returned his gaze with a glare.

"Uhm, yes I have, and we got along again," Pit replied somewhat confused. He looked questioningly at Pittoo, who looked at the group with a look that clearly showed that he did not want them here. Is he not getting along with them? They were so nice ...

"Glad to see, you are a funny gang. You said he was your friend but you all look more like relatives, "this time the blonde guy raised the voice, Pit had never really noticed him before.

"Those two are related and I'm friends with them," Pittoo growled in response this time, before Pit could do it.

"But we were just about to go. Come, I've lost the fun, "Pittoo simply stood up with these words, closed the lunchbox and waited for the other two to stand up, who still seemed very stunned. Piet stayed quiet, he did not feel like he could interfere, he did not understand anything and did not know the men, he just knew that Pittoo did not seem to like them.

"Okay, let's go then," he helped Pittoo, also stood up and packed his things together. Pit frowned in confusion, then nodded. Apparently something was wrong.

"You really want to go? Then you will miss all the fun, "the dark brown-haired leader of the group looked mischievously at the three and Pit didn't like that look one bit.

"I think we can pass on the fun," the angel replied only, then he stood up, took his lunchbox and the towel.

"Why are you acting like that so suddenly? We did not do anything to you, did we? ", He looked confusedly at Pit and the other 4 began to go around them. Pit noticed that they started circling them, Piet and Pittoo also noticed that.

The younger man instinctively sought protection from him and Pittoo turned to Pit. The angel clearly showed that he was absolutely not impressed from the group. He was just glad not to be as naive as 80 years ago, then he probably would not have understood so quickly what was going on. But Dark Pit had taught him to be more attentive and not to always expect the good in everyone.

"You're grouping on us, you call that nothing?", Pit looked the brown-haired in the dark eyes.

"What, we're not doing anything", Now it was the little, black-haired to speak, and he looked at Piet, it seemed like they tried to search for the weakest one, which neither Pit nor Pittoo liked and certainly not Piet. He seemed unsure of the situation, apparently having no experience with disputes of this kind.

"Lifeguard!", Now it was Pittoo who suddenly brought all the tension to burst. The men that tried to circle them stopped instantly, and returned to their leader.

One of the lifeguards came over at Pittoo's call.

"What's going on?", He looked at the group skeptically, before he let his gaze glide back to the three.

"Nothing, those three just wanted to leave. I think they felt a bit threatened by us, but that was not an intention. We would like to go swimming now, if that would be alright, "the brown-haired leader turned directly to the lifeguard, and he seemed very familiar with these situations. The tall man looked at him skeptically and it was obvious he did not believe him, but he let the group go with a nod, and they headed for the pool.

"Is everything alright with you? This group always causes problems ", now he looked at the other three and his eyes remained on Pittoo.

"You solved that well, better than last time," he added, showing that this situation wasn't the first.

"Yes, it's okay," Pittoo answered then, in a monotone voice. Pit wanted to say something and ask about the whole thing, but Pittoo cut him off directly, by giving him a look and the angel stood silent.

The lifeguard saw the gesture, but seemed to understand.

"It's better if you tell them don't you think? Otherwise, it could happen that the two get involved in your quarrels. But you have to decide that for yourself. If everything is okay I'll go back ", after the three nodded, the lifeguard went back to his place.

"Pittoo! What was that !? "Pit could not stay silent anymore, but Pittoo just shook his head.

"Later, let's go now before they change their minds, I do not want them to follow us. If no one is around, it gets uncomfortable, "Pittoo just fended off and went back.

Pit and Piet looked at each other questioningly, then they followed the black-haired one to the changing rooms and their lockers, where they changed again. Without saying another word, they left the swimming pool.


	41. What is really going on?

**Chapter 41:** What is really going on?

"Pittoo? What was that? ", Pit could not stay silent, and he looked questioningly at the black-haired man.

Why had these men behaved like that?

Pittoo looked at Pit before he let his eyes wander. They were outside the swimming pool now and the young man took the two aside. He could not see anyone who could listen.

"You wanted to know what my problem is? They are ... this group and above all their leader, the one with the dark, brown hair. His name is Luca, and he's been living here for almost as long as I have, but we've never liked each other, "Pittoo finally explained and now the angel understood what was going on.

"That's why he's terrorizing you? And you are feeling bad ... ", the last one was not a question.

"Did you ever try to do something about it?", This time it was Piet who raised the word and Pittoo looked worried.

"Of course. But I was ... not very sociable then. No one believed me because Luca always presented it as if I started. Even today, many still think that I am the one who starts the quarrels, even though they are trying to make life difficult for me as a group ", Pittoo gritted his teeth. But that was life, unfortunately manipulative assholes always won.

"You were very aggressive in the past, right? I remember you telling me that you're going to therapy because of that, "Pit remembered the words of those days when they met.

"Yes, and it has gotten a lot better, as you know. But still, many see me as the old troublemaker I used to be. I often quarreled with others, for that I did not need reasons, I liked to let my fists talk ", and somehow he also believed that he deserved the way he was treated today. Even Luca had been one of his victims at that time, that's why he now revenged himself on him, although he clearly exaggerated it.

"Still, that's no reason to treat yourself like this today, especially with a group going for you. This is unfair, 5 against 1, as if you have a chance and you say that you are not like that anymore ... then you should bury the hatchet, you are all grown up ", Piet could not understand that these man behaved like that. It was unfair, Pittoo could not even defend against them, he would certainly still get the blame if he did. He couldn't resist them when they attacked him as a group, even if he was relatively strong.

"Honestly, I do not care, I just try to avoid them. Sometimes it works and sometimes not. Anyhow, they would not cause more than a few bruises, they would not dare to seriously hurt me, then everything would come out.

I'm more worried about you, so I did not want you to meddle in all this Pit. As my friends, they could also target you, "and he did not like the idea. He wished he could somehow solve the problem, he had often gone to carers, but nothing was being done. Luca always managed to talk his group out somehow and since they did not seriously hurt him he often did not even have more proof than his word against five.

Back when he had been part of the project, he had hoped to leave everything behind, but now his past caught up with him again. Even if he tried to act as if he didn't care, it was not that easy and Pit noticed it too. It bothered him, and he could understand why, it was never nice to be a target. Damn, he knew only too well.

"Maybe we can solve the problem somehow. I'm not worried about me, it's more about Piet. But as long as one of us is with him, it should not be a problem. Do you really think that they would involve someone innocent in this? Someone who hasn't anything to do with it? ", He could hardly believe that. When they had a problem with Pittoo, Piet or he could not help it.

"I think they are capable of it. They like to harass others and hardly anyone dares to do something against them. Sometimes I do not even think the supervisors dare to do something about them and get their attention.

Even if something is done against them, they will not be punished severely. They swill get social service, behavioral therapy or aggression therapy. That definitely does not stop them from continuing. It is not as easy as one would think to solve the problem. Actually, the easiest thing to do is to get away from here or wait until Luca either participates in a program or is forced to be on his own by the age of 26. Without him, the group will dissolve, he is the one who holds everyone together, "Pittoo had often considered what he could do. You would not think people in a place like this got away with it, but unfortunately it was. It was not just an institution but also an orphanage and youth home. There were other things that were happening here. Sometimes you feel like you're in a movie, that this all could not be real.

But people were creative, especially when it came to saving their necks and pillorying someone else. In a home that also accommodated mentally and physically disabled people, the choice of victims was usually quite large. Although many stood up for each other.

"It ... sounds really bad. I did not expect that there is such a thing here. I mean, I know how incredibly mean people can be and also gods, but somehow I'm always shocked when I see it, "Pit sighed softly. They had to follow the rules of this world, unfortunately he could not just go and beat the guys to a bulb, as much as he would like to do that.

"It is often like that Pit. Here the evil wins or at least it has it a lot easier. There are few heroes like you here, and even those who are there are often punished. It's a harsh world, though I would never say yours is not, with all the monsters. It is certainly not easy for a normal human to survive there and you also had to do a lot of fighting. But ... I think you understand what I mean? ", Piet gave him a timid smile and Pit nodded.

"Yes, I understand it. Our two worlds have their pros and cons. Let's see, maybe we can think of something. At any rate, I do not feel good about letting them go on with all this, even if you are also a bit guilty Pittoo. Still, nobody deserves to be treated like that, if they had started a fight with us ... I do not think I could have hold back. I would probably put them in their place, "Pit smiled a little.

"Be careful that you do not end up as the evil one. No ... as far as I'm concerned, I really don't need to worry Pit, I know that, you can take care of yourself. But ... maybe it was not a good idea to drag Piet in, but now it's too late. "Pittoo's gaze went to the younger man, who puffed out his cheeks.

"Do not worry! I can take care of myself very well. I study medicine, I know where the human body has its weaknesses, "the brown-haired replied, grinning.

"But against a whole group? Why do I have the feeling that you would not come out unscathed? ", Pittoo challenged him and this time Piet had to give way. Yes ... a whole group was more difficult. He could prove himself against one or two persons, but he was not sure how it would look like with a whole group.

"Enough talk, let's go back. Although we still have some time left. Do you want to do something else? ", Pittoo glanced at the clock on his cell phone. The group had left the swimming pool earlier than originally planned. They definitely had plenty of time left.

"Hmm ... what else can we do? I mean what activities are offered? ", Piet considered, but as long as he did not know what they could do, the decision was hard.

"Let me think, I did not expect to do anything else today. It is Saturday, they offer many outdoor activities. Things like Nordic walking, cycling, a short hike or ... archery. Yes, that should also take place on the square today, rather than in the practice hall as usual.

"Archery !? I'm in! ", Of course, Pit was immediately on fire, and Pittoo feared that he would probably even beat the archery instructor easily ... hopefully he did not stand out too much.

But Piet was also enthusiastic about the idea: "I have never practiced archery, can we do that? Please? ", His eyes widened, and he looked pleadingly at Pittoo. How could say no? To those puppy eyes...

"Alright, let's do that. But Pit, please hold back a bit. It would be pretty noticeable if you compete with your Olympic level, "Pittoo grinned at the angel.

"You mean the Olympic Games? Do you have them too? "Pitt was surprised by Pittoo's words. That even these games seemed to be here, how similar were their worlds?

"Yes, they are also here, and they have the same origin as your games. I think our worlds are generally very similar. Your world is reminiscent of ours in the past, a blend of ancient Greece and the Middle Ages, only with monsters and gods intervening with it, unlike here. Although ... who can say that for the old world? There is no evidence that gods ever existed here, but ... there is no evidence against it either. A little tricky. Even if today hardly anyone believes in the ancient Greek, Roman, Norse or Egyptian gods and everything similar, "Piet explained the matter and the three began to start walking.

Pit and Piet followed Pittoo, who showed them the way.

"Uh ... really interesting. I wonder if our world will evolve this way over time. After several hundreds of years. But I do not want to disappear like your gods, that would be bad. If Lady Palutena and the others suddenly did not exist anymore. No ... I do not want to think about that. But maybe we already stopped the human growth somehow? We already have a lot of things that you have here too, but not the humans. Only the gods, "Pit thought about it. Could it be that in his world they kept people away from such technologies?

But why? Was it bad if they developed in the same direction? But ... maybe it was also due to the humans that the gods no longer existed here? Or at least not intervened in the destinies of this world in the way he knew. Maybe something happened in this timeline. Oh no, that was too complicated. He might have to talk to Lady Palutena about it. But now, now he wanted to enjoy the here and now.

"Do not worry about it. This is not your world. It's ours and even though they are very identical, there are many differences, and we're here, "Pittoo paused, pointing to a small cluster of people not too far away. They did not even have to go very far, the archery range was very close to the hall.

Pit could see what they were doing, some people stood there and did the first exercises, while others already shot at the targets that were in different distances on the meadow.

They were very far away from the roads and the place was fenced off to a large extent, so that you couldn't just run into the meadow when the group was practicing. Otherwise, the danger would be too big that someone else could be hit by a straying arrow.

That would mean the end for the archery club.

"Ooooh, that looks great! But ... the bows look so different from ours ", Pit noticed the difference as they approached. The bows somehow looked ... high tech. Some were just with a single tendon, while others looked very ... squiggly? No, that was not quite true, rather ... mechanical.

"Of course. People can not shoot magical arrows, with or without a bowstring, "Pittoo grinned teasingly at Pit, who then stuck his tongue out.

"I also have a bowstring, but you can not see it, it's just magical ~ I can draw the arrow with my finger and my arm. Nevertheless, these bows look so different from mine. As you say ... evolved. Metallic or ... mechanical, "they reminded him a little of the Aurum.

Nevertheless, his bows looked prettier, not everyone but most of them, but that was because they could be designed like the gods wanted.

"Never mind ... let's go! I really want to try out these bows ", he was still enthusiastic about this idea. It would be fun to try human bows. Although he had to be careful that he did not use too much power and broke one of the bows or the bowstrings.

"Well then ... let's ask them. Maybe they have a few hands left to help us. I was a member here in the past, but I was forced to quit. After I lost my temper... with a bow in my hand. That was not very helpful for the survival of the club, but they did manage it, "but, honestly, he did not feel so well ... as if he did not belong here anymore. But Pittoo needed to suppress this thought when they joined the group and greeted them.

"Oh! Pittoo! We have not seen you here for... like ever! How are you and who did you bring with you? Some new students? ", His old teacher greeted him euphoric and even put an arm over the black-haired man's shoulder. A gesture that surprised both Piet and Pit and ... Pittoo as well, looking at the man in surprise.

"I ... uhm ... well, I thought I could say hello and that's Pit and Piet, my friends. They would like to do some shooting practice. Pit already knows a bit, but has no experience with commercial bows, he likes to use more special bows and Piet has never had a bow in his hand before. Can you possibly help us out? "He wiped his teacher's arm gently from his shoulders and then looked at him.

"Hm ... more special? Well, hopefully nothing illegal. But I definitely can do something for you. Normally you need ID cards. But I'll turn a blind eye. Did you understand? ", He called the last words to the other archers. Half of them looked questioningly at him before shrugging their shoulders and nodding, the rest just responding with, "Sure boss!" And continued to focus on doing their things. Apparently ... was this normal?

"Things are just as chaotic here as they used to be ... well then. I will show Pit one of the bows, could you teach Piet the basics? If he is able to draw a bow, "Pittoo grinned at the medical student.

"Hey! Of course, I can do it! ", He protested directly.

"Haha! Good determination you got there little one! Come, let's see how strong those skinny arms really are ", the teacher laughed heartily, before he took Piet to one of the beginner arches. They were not that complex and difficult to use, and also easier to stretch.

"Well then ... are you coming Pit? I'll show you how it works, then you should be able to do this alone ", Pittoo looked at the angel, and he nodded, then followed him to one of the not so complex bows.

"I think you know the stance, just give it a try. But be careful not to break the bow, "Pittoo grinned mischievously and Pit replied.

"Yeah, I'll pay attention!", Then he took the bow out of the holder and went with Pittoo to one of the free target stalls. The black-haired man watched him and took care that he did everything right. But Pit was experienced and even if he did not know these bows, he directly took the right posture and put an arrow on the string. He had not put on gloves, he did not need them.

Carefully, he straightened the bow and even if he was not used to shooting with a string, he knew how far he could go, then he aimed and let the arrow whir. He flew into the straw target at an extreme speed and got stuck right in the middle.

"Wow ... not bad", one of the other students looked appreciatively at him and Pit thanked him happily, rubbing his neck.

"Do not let it go to your head," Pittoo chuckled and then Pit repeated the shots. But this time he went for other target points. He met these also skillfully, but he chose them so that he no longer met the actual goal in the middle but the surrounding circles. For others, it seemed like he missed a little, but he knew that he always hit the mark.

When he was satisfied, Pit put the bow and arrows back in their place and the two of them went over to Piet, who was still fully engaged and visibly enjoying himself.

"Hey Pittoo, do you want to continue? I have others to take care of, and he is good for a beginner, I put him in your capable hands, "his teacher caught the black-haired man off-guard, and he looked at him in surprise, before he nodded.

"Yeah, okay", Pittoo did not quite know what to think of it, but now he had to keep his word, and he already saw that Pit wouldn't do it. He grinned in a way that sting Pittoo a little. So he still had not given up his plan? To set them up. Tch ... he would not give in that easy. But for the moment he had no other choice, and so he went to the young student.

"Hey Piet, keep going. I see that you still have some problems with the posture ", it was routine and Pittoo had done it often. So why did his heart beat like that right now? The black-haired ignored it and turned to Piet, he began to straighten his back, shoulders and arms, so he could hold them in the right stance.

"Your posture must be perfect, that's the Alpha and Omega. Without a good attitude you will not get a decent shot," he admonished the brown-haired and Piet looked at him of the corner of his eyes, he was feeling a little confused by the sudden closeness to Pittoo, although it had been no problem with the teacher. But he tried to ignore it and followed the instructions until Pittoo moved away a bit and let him relax and recover his posture a few times.

He still had to improve, but he learned fast, and so he soon got a better posture. Afterwards Pittoo helped him to put an arrow on the bow and stretched it with the bow string. Piet had gloves on to protect his fingers, yet he felt the strength of the bow. Stretching the bow without an arrow was exhausting enough, but with an arrow even more.

Again and again the arrow fell down because he had problems keeping him in position at the same time, and he had to pick it up again. But towards the end of the hour, he managed to position the arrow properly and stretch the string, then he was even allowed to shoot a few times. Even if the arrows flew criss-cross and not very far.

Piet's back and his arms ached, but he still had a lot of fun and laughed as one of his arrows even almost reached the goal, but he got stuck in the grass just a small distance away.

"It was not bad for the first time, but now it's time to return if we want to be on time with your mother," Pittoo helped Piet pick up the arrows and the young man nodded.

"Yes, no problem. My body is aching anyway, I could not have lasted much longer, "but he grinned happily and after they had collected the arrows, the three returned the equipment.

"Thanks for the hour, boss. I think I'll be back from time to time, if you do not mind, "they went back to Pittoo's old teacher to say goodbye. But apparently the black-haired had tasted a little nostalgia and desire for more.

"You're always welcome here Pittoo. You have changed a lot, for the better. I always have a badge ready for you. Come as often as you want and bring your friends with you. Nice to see new faces. Although you three really look like you're all brothers ... ", he realized that, and he laughed, the other three just joined in the laughter, if only out of courtesy.

"Yes, we often hear that. I am sure that we will come along several times. See you then ", so the small group said goodbye, and they started their way back.

"That was really great," Pit raved on the way to the car. They had a lot of fun today, despite the small, stupid incident.

"And tomorrow I have a surprise for you Pittoo," he grinned cheerfully at the black-haired, who returned the look questioningly. Piet himself looked just as clueless.

"I'll explain it to you later Piet, but I know how we can get you out of here tomorrow. You do not have classes on a Sunday or? ", That was important to know, and so he looked to Pittoo.

"No, tomorrow I'll be completely free," Pittoo replied and that fit perfectly into the plan.

"Great, then it will work, just wait," Pit clapped his hands, and then they soon arrived at the car.

"Then it's time to say goodbye, see you tomorrow ... hm ... at 3pm? Like today?".

"Yeah, that's not a problem," Pittoo said, and so the three said goodbye. Pit and Piet got into the car as they watched Pittoo walk back to his room.

"Seems like it's been a good day," Palutena greeted the two, and they nodded in agreement.

"Definitely ... so Pit, tell me! What's your idea? "


	42. Together we stay strong

**Chapter 42:** Together we stay strong

"And? Spit it out! What are you planning? ", Piet looked at him curiously and Pit grinned.

"If we can not take Pittoo out, we'll just have to smuggle him out and I know how ~", the angel's grin widened at the thought, but someone might disagree with it. But he would be alright.

"Tell me!" Piet fidgeted in his seat, he did not like being held out like this.

"With the help of Dark Pit! I'll bring him here and make him pretend that he's Pittoo, so it's good that Pittoo has no plans for tomorrow. Otherwise, it would be more problematic to pretend to be him, "he finally revealed his idea.

"And? Does that sound good? ", He looked at Piet with a superior expression and the other was visibly surprised.

"You want Dark Pit ... to come here? That ... might work. But do you think it will work? What if the truth gets find out, or he does not want to join in? "Piet considered, but the thought of seeing a second angel was also very exciting.

"If he does not want to, that's just how it is and the plan has failed. But because of the similarity, I do not think anyone will notice. If Dark Pit has something in mind, then he does his best and that is often more than enough. No one will realize that it is not the real one, he will behave just as grumpy and distant, "Pit was firmly convinced that it would work.

"I think the idea does not sound so bad," Palutena was amused by the conversation, and she was happy to motivate the angel. It was never boring when Pit made his mind up, then he would follow it with heart and soul.

In addition, she was curious about another person from another world, and he was also the friend of Pit. This promised to be amusing.

"Okay, so let's try it? So ... you Pit. Unless I may be allowed into your world? "Piet looked hopeful at the white angel and Pit's grin made him hold his breath.

"That's what I intend to do, but not when I get Dark Pit, but that's why I want to get Pittoo out of here. I want to show my world to the two of you tomorrow and show you how we live. I'm sure you'll like it, there's so much to see. But I think the hot springs are especially interesting for you ... they could put an end to your heart condition. I know that they have no healing effect on humans, but it could be different with you, because of our connection. It would definitely be worth a try, "he had thought about that. He would like to heal Piet's chronic illness, if the hot spring did not work, maybe Lady Palutena could do something?

"That ... wow ... that would be unbelievable Pit. I definitely want to go there with you! Now I'm really excited for tomorrow ", Piet grinned at the angel and Pit could understand him very well,

"Then we do it that way, now everything depends on Dark Pit, whether Pittoo can come too. But I'm sure I can persuade him, "Pit was convinced. Dark Pit still owed him one or two favors.

"Then I'll see that we get home as soon as possible so that you two have some time to sleep. If the time there is the same in our world, you'll have to hurry up if you do not want to stay up the whole night, "Palutena was right. It could be that he would only came back late in the evening or even in the middle of the night, if he did not decide to sleep over there. They would have to prepare Dark Pit first, but it was better if he could spend some time in the new world.

"Yes, I will have to hurry. Then, back home it is, "in more than one sense, and Pit was happy to return, if only for a short time. But, as it seemed, his stay here would soon be over. He knew the problem now and just had to find a solution, besides Piet and Pittoo got along well. He did not want to come into a situation where he suddenly stood between them and his presence became more of a problem.

Slowly, Pit suspected that Pittoo's feelings about him came from being in Piet's body. Those two were connected, just as him and Dark Pit. That's why Pittoo was so confused now that he also felt something for Piet, even though he did not really know him. Because from the beginning he was bound to the soul that had been trapped in their own body and not to the angel. Of course, he had no evidence for that, but it would explain the change and Pittoo would not have to be so angry with himself and think he was superficial.

It would be a nice development, he would not mind if it was the truth. But now he had a few other things to do that he had to concentrate on.

 **OoOoO**

After discussing everything, they did not hesitate. Pit spent the dinner with the family before he squeezed the amulet around his neck and thought about his home.

"Pit? I will open a portal. Give me a second, "he heard the voice of Hermes in his head and indeed, just a few seconds later, a portal opened in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you, Hermes!" Pit exclaimed happily as he watched the blue flickering passage. Then Pit turned back to the other two.

"I'll be back soon, the portal will probably close behind me, if not I'll ask Hermes to do it. I do not want to get anything or anyone into this world without me knowing about it. I do not want to endanger you, "he told them.

"It's not a problem, we do not have any plans to follow you, so you can close it behind you," Palutena and Piet agreed.

Pit turned back and took a deep breath, before he walked through the portal. It was not a pleasant feeling, although this time it felt more like he was floating rather than falling. But it was not the kind of hovering you could relax in, his stomach felt queasy. That's why he was glad when the next portal opened in front of him, and he was able to get out of the blue swirling vortex.

The angel stepped through the portal and the world revealed itself to him, he was in his well-known temple and both Hermes, Lady Palutena and Dark Pit stood before him when he came out.

"Hey!", Pit took two steps to recover, but then he fell directly into Lady Palutena's arms and squeezed her tight. But not for long in the next second Pittoo had also a close embrace to endure. He also squeezed back and then gently pushed him away to look at the enchanted angel. Lady Palutena's spell had not vanished yet. But Dark Pit did not seem to mind that he looked older, he could see it. Dark Pit looked at him with the same desire he always showed.

"Hello Pit, nice to see you cheerfully. Tell me what happened. Are you done with your mission? ", Lady Palutena was the first to speak. Meanwhile, Hermes started to close the portal again.

Pittoo released his angel and remained silent while Pit told what had happened.

"Not quite yet, but I think it will not be long. Can we sit down? Maybe that will be a longer conversation and I have to ask Dark Pit for something and ... also Lady Palutena. I need your permission ", but the angel did not want to talk too far.

"Of course Pit. I'm glad to hear that everything is going well. Follow me, we will take a seat in the garden, there is more light than here, "the goddess was right. They had the same time over here, so it was dark here as well. The two angels followed the young woman to the benches in the garden.

Small lamps on the walls, as well as candles and fireflies donated warm light as they settled down. The wind blew through the leaves of the bushes and flowers, making them rustle softly. Then Pit began to tell what had happened. From his arrival, to Piet's condition, getting to know each other and driving to Pittoo. He also did not miss what happened with the group, which had threatened them.

Then, at the end, he finally came to talk about why he was here in the first place, and he told both about his plan.

"And ... would that be alright? That Dark Pit comes along and replaces Pittoo, so they can come here. It's only for one day and I'll take care of them, "Pit looked pleadingly at his goddess. But Pittoo had also a clear say in this, especially because he had to hold out as a dummy for the one he did not even like very much, even though it was practically himself. But Pit knew that the black angel was more jealous than he showed. Pit simply hoped that he liked the development that Pittoo seemed more interested in Piet than in him.

"I do not know Pit. Bringing beings of any kind to another world is very risky. It is already very risky and reckless that I allow you to stay there. I do not know if I can allow it, even if it's just for one day, "Lady Palutena considered. It was never good to interfere in parallel worlds, it could quickly give problems.

"Please ... it's only for a few hours, I'll take good care of them. They can fly with the help of Phos and Lux and you can also watch over us. Then nothing can happen, I promise you, "of course, Pit did not let up, even if he knew that Lady Palutena was right.

The goddess sighed and then looked to Pittoo.

"Do you agree with that? To stay there and replace your human ego so that he can come here? ", Now she seemed to hope that at least he would say no. Then the matter would have finished. But Dark Pit knew exactly what she wanted, and he did not want to give her the satisfaction, despite everything, he was still not very enthusiastic about Lady Palutena, or gods in general. So he swallowed his own pride and grinned at her before answering, "For a few hours I see no problem in it. Then I can assure myself where Pit is living all the time at least and I do not think that something will happen if the two mans come here for a short time. Not under the supervision of you two. The bigger problem is to let another being from this world into theirs. After all, there are no angels there. It's a risk factor ... but I'll go for it. I know that I will not get caught. "

"Thanks, Pittoo!", Pit squeezed his boyfriend again, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. In front of others, they were not so open. Dark Pit did not have any problems with that, but Pit did not want it, and so he held back, even if he wanted to kiss him more intimately than just a little peck on the cheek.

Lady Palutena sighed, she should have known that the black angel was supporting Pit.

"Alright ... I'll join in on the risk. But I'm overseeing you, not only when you're here with the two humans, I'll have an eye on Dark Pit as well. If I see that there is a problem somewhere, I will cancel the whole action immediately. I hope you realize that, "she looked at the two angels seriously, and they nodded affirmatively.

"Alright! I make sure that everything works fine! ", Pit assured her then.

"Alright ... then I would say you two should get ready. It is better if Dark Pit gets used to this world as soon as possible. So I won't give you time to flirt around and do lewd things ", a grin crossed the lips of the goddess and Pit felt his cheeks turn red.

"We're not doing anything lewd," he mumbled shyly and a little ashamed.

"I would not be so sure ...", Dark Pit grinned at the answer and looked with satisfaction as Pit's blue eyes got bigger, so that you could see the color well even in this sparse light.

"Yeah, yeah. I do not want to know anymore. Hurry up, I'll wait for you here on the portal in 20 minutes ", now Palutena still gave them a bit more time and Dark Pit did not want to let it pass.

"That's enough. Come, I have to see what stuff I pack for the short trip, "the black angel grinned at his unsuspecting partner and pulled Pit to his feet.

"What do you have to pack?", He asked confused, then followed Pittoo. The black angel also had a small room here in the temple, just in case he was here and did not sleep in Pit's bed.

"Nothing you idiot. I did not see you for days, I will use the 20 minutes. I'll hardly get to it down there ", after all, Piet and Palutena would surely cling to them like burrs. In addition, Pit would not let him touch him if he was afraid that someone could hear it in the next room ...

"Oh ... oooh," the angel finally understood, and he pressed his lips together, but he still followed his partner to his room. Even if he knew what Dark Pit was up to, but 20 minutes were a bit short or?

"Let's get straight to the point, I have no desire to be interrupted in the middle. We had this problem often enough in our dreams. Come here ", with a grin he ordered Pit to come to him, and he followed his words.

"It's still going to be very close," murmured Pit, before he put his arms around the black angel and pressed a kiss to his lips, this time a better one and not on the cheek. He slipped his hands over the other's back and stroked the soft feathers of the dark wings.

"It will work. For what I intend to do, "Pittoo murmured in the kiss, before he deepened it and moved his lips eagerly on those of the white angel, before he quickly moved Pit to the big bed.

The young captain did not resist, but welcomed Dark Pit and hugged him again as he crawled onto the bed as well.

"Then I'll let you do it ~", Pit whispered to him, and so they enjoyed the 20 minutes to the fullest.

 **OoOoO**

In fact, the 20 minutes had been enough. Dark Pit was right, they did not have sex but a lot of fun. It had to be enough for the moment. Pit snuggled a little to the black angel, who looked just as satisfied. But time did not stop, and so he broke away soon to put his pants back on.

"You also need other clothes ... you can not go with a tunic," Pit looked at his partner, who now also dressed again and returned the look with those beautiful red eyes. They were so much more intense than those of his human counterpart.

"True, but I think Palutena will probably give me clothes as well. Just like yours before, she'll use your memories to make the clothes you've seen on Pittoo, "the black angel did not care, and he was right.

When they both came back to the goddess, Lady Palutena did exactly what Dark Pit had prophesied and used Pit's memories to help dress the black angel in matching clothes, then put the same invisibility spell on his wings as on Pit. Then the two where ready to travel back to the other world.

"Take good care of yourself, though I'll watch you. I hope to have you back soon ", the goddess said goodbye to the two angels and Hermes reopened the portal, so they could step through and cross over to the other side.

Pit smiled at his friend and took his hand as they floated through the whirlpool, this time it did not feel like falling, was that because he was not alone this time?

Soon the exit below them opened, and they landed safely in the middle of Piet and Palutena's house. Since Pit remembered the premises, he was able to land in it this time, and not just before it like the first time.

"We're back ... but it's later, I wonder if they are asleep already?", Pit asked, but it was immediately answered. When he heard hasty footsteps from above and Piet rushed down the stairs. His big, blue eyes stared curiously at Dark Pit, who stood next to Pit and let his gaze wander across the room without a comment, then looked at Piet and studied him.

"You really look the same ...", both Dark Pit and Piet spelled out the words at the same time. What made the black angel smile a bit and Piet had to laugh.

"You are the wrong duo," Pit replied with a grin before he started to laugh as well. Then Palutena came down the stairs.

"Geez ... like one egg the other ... I did not think that you really look identical, because Pit does not look like Piet," said the young woman and looked at the newcomer next to Pit.

"That's not true. Pit usually looks just like Piet, it's just the spell that makes him look older, otherwise you would not be able to distinguish them, "Pittoo replied to the words of the ... woman.

It was weird to see her without any divine splendor.

"True ... that's what he said. But it is different to see it with your own eyes. But where are my manners? Welcome to our world. My name is Palutena and this is my son Piet. I'm Pit has already told you a lot, "she introduced herself and Piet and gave the black-haired a smile. A thing the Dark Pit did not return. Even though he found her more bearable now than the goddess, he wouldn't give in to hear.

"My name is Dark Pit and I thank you for the short hospitality you give me," the angel said curtly. Pit had to credit him for being so polite.

"Do not mind his coldness, he's always like that," Pit took the word, so they did not get a bad impression of him. Although Piet did not seem to care too much, he was simply fascinated by the second angel they welcomed into their home. Palutena, on the other hand, nodded.

"No problem. But it is already late and I'm sure you want to rest after going back and forth, I can imagine that it is exhausting to travel between the worlds. Would you like something to eat? We saved a little from dinner for you, "Palutena looked at the black angel, but Pittoo shook his head.

"No thanks. I've already eaten, "his gaze went to Pit and clearly showed the ambiguity behind those words, which brought a blush to the pale angel's cheeks.

"W-We'll go up then, is it alright if he sleeps in the bed with me? Although it might be a bit tight, "unlike Piet, Pittoo had wings and the bed was not that big. But that would work.

"If you do not mind it's alright, otherwise I can get a mattress," offered Palutena.

"No, it will work," the black angel refused, but it would still be nicer to sleep on a mattress.

"All right, then I wish you a good night. Pit can show you the room and if you need other clothes you should be able to fit in Piet's clothes. Tomorrow we can discuss how we handle all this so you do not get noticed while we're smuggling out Pittoo ... "Palutena seemed visibly amused and interested in the whole thing, she seemed to enjoy doing something" forbidden ".

"Uhm ... I still wanted to thank you. For helping Pit in the dreams when he was in my body. I know you only did it for him, but that's also why you helped me with that ... thank you, "Piet turned to the two angels before they could go up.

"Never mind. As you say, I did it for Pit. It was lucky for you that everything went so well, "Pittoo replied and Pit was glad he said nothing hurtful. But ... probably Dark Pit did like the idea that he helped Piet. After all, it was the human version of his partner.

"Yes, and I'm glad about that. That could have ended completely different. Then ... I wish you a good night, "Piet also said goodbye and thus the two angels were dismissed and Pit could bring his lover to the room, which was up the stairs on the left side.

"Seems like you're in good hands here. I was not sure, after all, I could not keep track of what happened after we did not see each other again. But ... it will get weirder when I meet Pittoo ... especially because I still remember a lot of what you've done, "the jealousy clearly showed in Dark Pit's voice. As he sat down on the bed and looked at the white angel.

Pit did not hesitate, he closed the door and then sat down on the lap of his black-haired partner.

"I know ... but please forget it. Remember how you were in the past, you were much worse. But you are the only one I allow acting like that with me", he told, before he put his arms around Pittoo's neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm trying ... but I still have to think about that ... I do not like it, even though I know that I was worse. But at that time you were single ... ", but, would that have stopped him? If Pit had been with someone? Probably not...

"Hmph ... you're the only one for me, so do not mind. Even though this time was really damn hard, now that you're back here with me and I don't need to be afraid to never see you again, my feelings for you remain unshakable. "Pit gave him a smile, though he felt guilty he sometimes gave in to Pittoo. His emotions had overwhelmed him so often, as well as the humans. But now that everything was back to its former state, he felt so bad when he thought back to it.

"Then only have eyes for me Pit. Not for my other self or who else. I'm the only one for you ... I just allowed you to do something with him then, because I was afraid that he might impose himself on you. But now you can defend yourself and I'm back, now I accept nothing and no one between us ", a grin laid on the lips of the black angel. Before he pulled Pit down to himself, to a more intimate kiss this time. He ran his tongue over those sweet lips, a taste of cotton candy and honey, it was Pit's alone. Something that only he was allowed to taste.

"I know. I will always feel guilty, but I only love you and you know that. When we finish this thing here soon, I want to go back to my world, where I belong. I'll come up with some ideas on how to get this group out of the way and then Piet and Pittoo can take care of each other, that's no longer in my hands. I'll see how it turns out when I visit my friends here and there, "now that Dark Pit was back with him, he realized how much he missed the angel. How much he missed his family and friends. He really wanted to go home again, this time for real.

Soon ... soon this adventure would come to an end.

But now, they had the night for themselves and the bed while snuggling up to each other.


	43. One day in a magical world

**Chapter 43:** One day in a magical world

When Pit awoke this time, he felt the warmth beneath him and the strong arms around his middle. It was nice to wake up like that and he felt his heart leap for joy. He had missed getting awake next to Dark Pit, even though he did not have to do without it for too long. Waking up next to Pittoo was also nice, but it could not really compare.

"Good morning sleepyhead", the deep voice ripped him from his thoughts and Pit crossed his arms on Pittoo's chest before he looked into the red eyes. These eyes ... that was the only thing that visually distinguished him from his human counterpart.

"Morning Pittoo ~," Pit greeted him with a smile, before he pushed himself up a bit and breathed a kiss on the black angel's lips, which he liked to return, but only for a few seconds.

"Can you go down? you're flattening my wings here, "he teased the white angel then and Pit nodded quickly before he rose.

"Of course! I'm sorry ", even though the wings were invisible, they were there and it was really not very pleasant to lie on it all night. They could fall asleep as other limbs and then tingled uncomfortable.

"I'm really excited about today ... how is Piet doing?", Pit grinned and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. Dark Pit liked to watch him before he grabbed his own.

"He's propably been awake for hours, running up and down the entire house," the black angel guessed with a grin, and he was not so wrong, as it quickly turned out, when they left the room.

Piet was really sitting on hot coals and barely managed to get some of the breakfast down.

"I'm sorry! But I'm too excited, "he said laughing and his mother just smiled at him while the two angels were having breakfast, at least Dark Pit. The white angel watched Piet with a grin on his lips.

"I can understand that well ~ But first we have to get Pittoo. Can we leave right after the meal? ", Pit's eyes went to Palutena, who nodded.

"Yes, Pittoo meant that he has no programs on Sundays. So we can leave sooner, "she answered the angel and after breakfast they did not hesitate any longer and got ready to leave.

"Well ... it's best if you stay in Pittoo's room most of the time and just come out for dinner. But I think he can explain better what you need to do do to be careful. "Pit looked at his boyfriend and the black angel nodded.

"I'll get it. Does he even know that I'm coming? ", however Pittoo does it, but he always hits the mark and Pit shook his head.

"No, it's a surprise ... but ... maybe I should have told him something. He will surely wait for us, "Pit chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip.

"Not if he does not know that we come so early," Piet then reassured him and the man was actually right. Pittoo wasn't waiting for them, so he could see him and tell him that Dark Pit would switch places with him, at least for a few hours.

"Okay, then I'll go see him and tell him, Pittoo, you'll stay in the car, I will get you later," Pit instructed his twin.

"Alright, let's do it that way," Dark Pit agreed.

So the group started for the car and drove off, the ride took an hour, as always and so they were at the institution at 11 am.

Pit got out of the car first and looked around for Pittoo, but it was as Piet suspected the black-haired man did not show up. So he turned around again and looked at the others.

"I'll see where he is, then we'll go to his room and then I'll pick you up okay?", He looked at Dark Pit and he nodded.

The others would swait, Piet did not even need to come, but it was good for his excitement. But now Pit went to the young man. It took him a while to find him, unfortunately he was not in his room as first suspected. Pit found him between the trees a bit off the ground, where he seemed to be alone.

"Pittoo!", He greeted him from a distance and saw the surprised expression on his face.

"Hey Pit. What are you doing here? ", He did not seem to have expected the angel to appear.

"I said I have a surprise for you. Dark Pit is here- ", he couldn't say more, because Pittoo interrupted him.

"What!? And that is supposed to be the great surprise? You know we are ... not exactly best friends ... ", Pittoo did not understand. He did not like Dark Pit and the same goes for the other, he was sure of it.

"Of course I know that, he's not the surprise. He is here to change places with you, for a few hours. I want to take you and Piet to my world. It may be the only opportunity we get and Lady Palutena agreed, "Pit smiled at the black-haired man. Pittoo, however, seemed a bit unsure, but the curious sparkle in his eyes won in the end.

"I do not know if that's a good idea but ... it can not get any worse either. So yes, I'll come with you. But first, I should dedicate Dark Pit how to behave here. Although I do not think anybody will suspect something, the truth is just too unbelievable, but it's better to play it safe, "Pittoo finally agreed.

"Very well! And I understand what you mean. Are we going to your room? I'll bring him there then and you can swap places without anyone noticing. Is that okay? ", Pit looked at the man and Pittoo nodded.

"Yes, that's fine," he then gave him the answer and they returned to the room of the black-haired. Pittoo went in and then waited for Pit to come back. The angel hurried to the car and picked up Dark Pit.

"Everything is alright and Pittoo agrees. This works better than I expected. Will you come with me? ", He looked at his friend excitedly, then Dark Pit got out of the car.

"Yes I come and do not praise the day before the evening, that brings bad luck. This is just the first part, "the angel warned him and Pit understood.

"I know, but we will make it. I'll be back with Pittoo," he told the other two, and then the two angels went on. Fortunately, Pittoo had little contact with the other patients or orphans, so they were not called out to. They only greeted a few attendants who walked past them, but Dark Pit did not seem to be conspicuous when he only silently raised his hand.

They reached Pittoo's room quickly and Pit knocked, so the young man could open it.

"We made it ~", the white angel hummed and stepped into the room, not feeling the tension that came up suddenly when the two mirror like mans saw each other the first time. Their eyes met and immediately began a silent stare fight. Pittoo was the first to turn his head away after a few seconds. Dark Pit's red eyes were too intense to resist for a long time, and the black angel's radiance was powerful. He knew that he had lost to him, even before they could change a word.

"Pittoo I suppose? I did not expect to meet you in person, "Dark Pit's grin was like that of a wolf, and Pit looked questioningly back and forth between them.

"Yes ... Me neither, and yet we face each other. I ... must apologize ... for many things. Pit has certainly told you everything in the dreams ... ", he had so much pride that he could apologize to the black angel.

"I know it. But I do not know if I can accept the apology, we'll never understand each other, I'm not here to make friends either, but Pit is just as guilty of the actions you did then, so let's be fine. What do I have to do to avoid attracting attention? "Dark Pit did not intend to talk to his other self for a long time. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. He had a vindictive personality.

Pittoo clicked his tongue when he heard the Angel's words, but he controlled himself. There was nothing left for him, even if he wanted to beat the grin off his face, he had no chance against him. He felt that clearly.

So he followed the words of the angel and explained to him how he had to behave here. Pittoo also wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. He could pass on enduring the angel longer than necessary.

In the end, they agreed and Pit and Pittoo said goodbye to the dark angel to return to the car.

 **OoOoO**

Driving Pittoo from the yard of the institution was not a problem at all. There was no one to monitor the cars because it was not the closed compartment. So they drove home without being stopped by anyone. Whereby Piet became more and more fidgety with every passing second and even Pittoo slowly noticed his nervousness.

Who could blame them? They would soon be visiting a magical, unimaginable world.

After Palutena drove to the forecourt, Piet jumped out of still slowly driving car.

"Are you coming !?" he called excitedly from outside, until the rest of the group left the silver car. Piet could hardly wait until they finally walked into the house.

"When are we going to go?" He asked Pit directly and the angel could not suppress a laugh.

"Right, you should bring something to eat first. For the time we are there, we will be back in the evening, "Pit answered, while Pittoo let his gaze wander around the house a bit, he'd never been here before. Palutena went straight to the kitchen to fill the three a lunch box.

"Looks nice ... your house", Pittoo joined Piet and he gave him a smile.

"Thank you! Shall I lead you around? ", He looked happily at the black-haired, but Pittoo denied with a shake of the head.

"Maybe later, if I'm allowed to leave officially. Now let us go, otherwise the time will run out. I do not want to risk anyone noticing something, "he looked at Palutena, who now came back from the kitchen with the boxes in her hands.

"Then you have your food here, but bring the boxes back with you," she handed the packed lunches to everyone and smiled at them: "And take good care of my son."

"We will. Thank you that you allow him to come with us. I'll get in touch with Hermes and then he might already open a portal, hold tight to me if we go through. It's a bit uncomfortable the first time, "Pit warned them, then cupped the amulet around his neck and closed his eyes to contact Hermes.

He expected him already and answered quickly, so that a few seconds later the portal to Skyworld opened.

"Then I would say ... let's go ~", Pit grinned happily and took the two people by the hand, whether they wanted or not, then he joined them through the portal and the floor disappeared under their feet.

"Oh my God!", Piet called in surprise and Pit felt the same, and also Pittoo, his hand tightened. The feeling of hovering was strange to them.

"It's alright, that's normal, we have to wait until the other portal opens to our world, then we can go through it," he soothed.

"What if that does not happen?", Pittoo's words made the angel hesitate a little.

"Uhm ... I do not know. That has never happened! Stop thinking about the bad things, "he reminded him, it was not good if he scared Piet. But they could not talk more than that, because the other portal finally appeared below them and they fell through.

The three landed together on solid ground, with only Pit standing upright, the other two gave in at the sudden feeling of heaviness in their legs. It was uncomfortable when gravity resumed so suddenly.

"Uff!", Piet shouted and shook his head to clear his thoughts again.

"That was ... weird," he mumbled softly before he started looking around and then his blue eyes got bigger and bigger. As the world stretched out before him, which he otherwise only knew from a video game. A golden sky full of fluffy clouds and floating islands on which Greek buildings were enthroned. There wasn't only one building per isle, there were real villages on the islands, and angels flew between them. Not just centurions but angels like Pit, but they could fly themselves and had bigger wings.

Most majestic, however, was the huge temple towering in front of them as soon as they turned around.

"Awesome ...", marveled the young man with big eyes.

"Hihi, I know. Seems as if Hermes had dropped us off in front of the temple this time, "Pit watched with joy as the two people looked at the surroundings until they were interrupted:" Yes I have, we want to offer our guests the most beautiful view ".

The tall young god came up to them and held his staff in his hand. The three turned directly to him and Piet was amazed, somehow he couldn't stop staring and adoring.

"You look like my father!" He exclaimed in surprise until he saw another familiar face: "Mother ...".

Lady Palutena was at Hermes side and she looked as gorgeous as ever with her flowing, green hair, the white dress and the golden, sparkling jewelry.

"I've heard that I'm like your mother, you have to be Piet and ... Pittoo. Welcome to Skyworld, great to see that you have arrived here safe and sound ", the goddess now greeted the two people, who looked at her in amazement. Yes, she clearly had something divine about her and they also recognized her from the game. But to see them directly in front of them, that was a very different feeling, it was not comparable to anything.

"Lady Palutena!", Pit ran to her and hugged his goddess heartily.

"We did it!", He released her after she gave him a quick pat on the back and turned to Piet and Pittoo.

"Welcome to my home ~", he greeted them.

"T-thank you ... that's ... incredible. I can not describe it, "Piet's voice was a few octaves higher than it should be, which made Pit laugh.

"Just wait until you saw everything", the angel beamed in joy and excitement. He had never invited friends over, not even Magnus and Gaol had ever been to Skyworld. Only Phosphora, Dark Pit and Viridi.

"We'll leave you in the capable hands of my champion. Feel at home here, if you need something let us know, or tell Pit, he can reach me directly. "

"About the laurel wreath?", It now burst out of Piet, he knew that from the game and Lady Palutena looked surprised.

"Yeah ... I did not know that you knew about it," she replied a bit perplexed, before Pit enlightened her, "We communicated in the game that way, when you sent me on the missions to beat Medusa and Hades." ,

Now the surprise disappeared from the green eyes of the goddess.

"I understand, I've heard that there is a game with our story and part of our life. Still ... I will not be able to get used to the idea ", but the goddess smiled then.

"Well, at least you know a little about this world, but it will certainly still hold many surprises, I wish you fun on your tour," so she said her goodbye to the two people.

"Thank you Pa ... Lady Palutena. I'm sure we'll have much fun, "Piet said, while Pittoo stayed silent. He was not the most communicative person.

"I hope so ... oh and Pit, before I forget it", with the words the goddess turned around again and with a movement of her hand the angel turned back to its original shape. His wings became visible, his appearance rejuvenated and his clothes changed into his original tunic with the dark blue top and shorts.

"Oh! Thank you, Lady Palutena! That's great! Now I feel like myself again ~ ", Pit turned around once and fluttered happily with the wings. How much he had missed them, even if they had been there all the time. Sometimes it had felt like a phantom feeling.

"Wouw ... Pit!", Piet marveled at the angel with open mouth, who now looked exactly like himself, only with wings and ... prettier. Yes, he was definitely prettier. But what did he expect? He was an angel! Dark Pit had looked prettier than Pittoo too, but he did not care.

"Shihi ~", Pit grinned at his human self before he looked at Pittoo. Which looked at him now with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well ... it feels more like it was back then ... it's strange," the black-haired mumbled softly before shaking his head and he glanced at Piet before turning away. He simply did not trust himself anymore, much less the feelings he felt. They were still stronger when he looked at Piet ... he still didn't understand.

"You wanted to give us a tour? I think ... it's about time, "Pittoo looked back to Pit and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes! But for that we first have to go to the stable. We need the unicorns when we want to go from one island to the next. Lady Palutena can only fly me and I bet you do not want to be carried by Centurion, "he shrugged slightly.

"No, I prefer the unicorns," Pittoo answered quickly.

"Me too!" Agreed Piet, he was also extremely excited to see the unicorns. They were certainly as magical as the sight of Lady Palutena.

"Then I would say, to the stable!" Pit called cheerfully and hopped off in his typical, cheerful walk.

 **OoOoO**

They took a little time to admire the temple from the outside, the stables were on the right side and they followed a paved path. Besides the unicorns, there were other creatures that Piet and Pittoo did not know, at least not from the game. But definitely from hearing and saying.

Winged horses in pastel tones and huge, colorful birds were on the grounds. They were not fenced and many of them flew openly and visited the other islands. Piet could see a few pegasi grazing on an adjacent island.

There were also riders on the back of the animals and flew on them in the air. These included centurions flying in formation, both with and without a mount. But also normal angels who rode apparently out of fun on the animals.

"Almost all who live here can fly themselves, but like you humans we also have our hobbies and for me and Dark Pit it is practically to not always be dependent on our goddesses, "Pit explained to the two people who marveled at the animals.

"Come, I introduce you to Lux and Phos. You already know them from the games, but I promise you, they look even more impressive, "Pit grinned and led the two into the stables. There were also boxes, where the animals were in for a short time, when they were needed in the future. Lady Palutena had known that he wanted to take the unicorns on the trip and had them brought in.

Otherwise it could sometimes take forever to find the animals on the large grounds around the temple.

The blue unicorns with purple mane and tail, and yellow, lightning hooves looked curiously out of the boxes when they heard Pit's voice. The mighty, crystal horns on their foreheads were so large that it was dangerous to leave the animals unattended in the boxes, they could get stuck and hurt themselves or raze the entire stable to the ground. That's why their heads were tied to the left and right walls. For the short time they did not seem to mind, they knew they could get out soon.

"Hello Phos! Hello Lux! ", Pit immediately ran to them and stroked the two unicorns over the nostrils. They snorted and pressed their heads into his hand as if in greeting. Curious, they also watched Piet and Pittoo. They were familiar and yet they immediately realized that this was not Dark Pit and Pit, who also stood in front of them.

"They are beautiful ...", Piet came to Pit and also dared to stroke the two unicorns, whereup Lux cheekily grabbed his hand.

"Oh," Piet quickly withdrew his hand, he had enough respect and did not want to take a bite.

"Sorry, Lux is always like this. I think Dark Pit has no good influence on him. I'll ride him and you can take Phos, he's a lot tamer and does not do anything to anyone, "Pit explained, looking at Piet apologetically.

"No problem! It was wrong from me to be so careless ... and I know that the two have incredible powers ", he just did not think that they were so ... normal. Like horses. But he could see a smart sparkle in their eyes. Maybe they were not as normal as it seemed?

"That's true, but it's okay. Well then ... I'll get them out. Pittoo do you want to help? ", Pit had already noticed that the black-haired had not come up, he watched the unicorns from further away. But when Pit approached him, he was reluctant to refuse, apparently he did not want to show any weakness and reveal that he had more than just respect for the animals, so he reluctantly came to them.

"If you tell me how ..." he grumbled, a little angry with himself that even Piet had more courage than he in this situation.

"Sure ~", Pit seemed to enjoy it, but he did not want to annoy Pittoo too much and so the three of them set out to prepare the unicorns for the ride. At the end Pit and Piet did most of the work. As it turned out, the young medical student used to ride once. So it started promising.


	44. Feeling the magic

**Chapter 44:** Feeling the magic

After they brought out the two unicorns and equipped them for the ride, they were now in full gear. Matching the gray, purple armor, they wore a saddle and a bitless bridle. At Phos a blanket had been added behind the saddle, where Pittoo could take a seat.

"I'm supposed to be sitting behind Piet?", The young man looked at Pit and then back to Phos, he still did not seem to have made friends with the thought.

"Uhm ... if you prefer I can take you on Lux, he just tends to get a bit wilder sometimes," Pit offered. But Pittoo shook his head.

"No, it's okay. What will you show us? ", He tried a bit to distract himself from the topic. Meanwhile, Piet was busy with Phos and did not seem to get their conversation.

"Oh I wanted to show you the training ground, then one of the villages and a nice place where we can take a short break. Then it goes back to the temple and last but not least a bath in the hot springs will wait for us, I would like to see if it can help with Piet's heart disease. But I do not know if it works, "he told Pittoo the plan he had for today.

At the time they probably would not be able to do more. It would be scarce enough, even if there was so much he could show them. The earth and Viridi's kingdom, but he would pass on the underworld.

"Sounds quite good! Can we go? ", Piet now turned again and looked expectantly at the two men.

"Yeah ... I do not see anything that speaks against it," Pit answered and smiled encouragingly at Pittoo. He sighed and nodded.

"We probably have no other choice ... or rather me," he muttered softly, yes, he was not impressed to ride the unicorn.

However, he gave in to his fate and after Piet had mounted, Pit helped the black-haired up. He sat behind Piet and looked at Pit questioningly as he tried to figure out where he could hold on to.

"You have to hold on to Piet if you do not want to fall down, it's best you hold on tight," the angel just laughed, leading Pittoo's hand to Piet's upper body.

"Are you serious?", The young man growled disapprovingly, but in the end he really had no choice. So he put his arms around the brown-haired and saw the slight blush on Piet's cheeks as he looked back at him.

"Is that okay?", Pittoo looked questioningly at him and Piet nodded.

"Yes, that works. Hold on tight, I do not want you to fall down. Especially when we are ... in midair. Oh dear ... I hope that will go well ", now there seemed to be some panic in the brown-haired's voice, and he looked for help to Pit, who now climbed on Lux.

"Do not worry, if you fall, you will be caught from a centurion, or Lady Palutena will do something. She takes care of us and also of Dark Pit, "Pit soothed the two, and yet, that did not sound so promising. They would rather like to not fall at all.

"Well then, are you ready?", The angel grinned at the two men and both were not so sure. But Piet forced himself to nod and the unicorns started to pace up and not really slow.

"Oh no! I forgot how fast they are! "Piet cried in panic, clinging to the mane, which didn't help Pittoo when Phos lifted off the ground. Now he practically hung on Piet's back.

"Phos slow down! You'll soon get used to it, once we're in the air it's not so bad anymore, "Pit soothed them, but to be sure he brought Lux close to Phos and rode alongside the two.

The angel was right, after a while, the two people seemed to get used to the feeling and were able to straighten up again without being afraid of losing their balance. The saddle also helped to sit well, only Pittoo needed more time, but he did not show it.

Pit knew that it would be better if they did not stay on the unicorns for too long, so that they wouldn't fall down at the end, and so he headed directly to the training ground, where a group of centurion and angels trained. Pit had challenged them to a duel to deliver a small show to his two guests.

"Hold on tight, the landing is a little rough," Pit warned, as Lux and Phos slowly sank lower and then touched the hard ground. They could not stop directly but had to slow their speed by a short gallop before they came to a stop. Piet and Pittoo got a bit of a whirl, but both stayed up.

"Phew ... you did not promise too much," Piet said, and took a deep breath as Phos came to a halt.

"I know.. , come, you can dismount, I'll show you a little bit how we fight here ", Pit grinned and got off Lux. Piet did the same and made arrangements to help Pittoo down. However, he refused the help and got off alone, even more elegant than one would have thought. But Pit knew that he had body control.

"Well then ... show us what you have got", Pittoo looked at the angel, and he seemed curious about the fight. Of course, Pit could not fight the humans unless it was Magnus or another battle-hardened warrior. But neither Piet nor Pittoo were the sort, so he would show them a little fight against his vice captain.

"Captain? I hope I can be of help, "an angel came to them, in full armor. He had previously trained the Centurion and dedicated himself to Pit. His two toned blue hair hung wildly from his head and his eyes where thin, they had a deep blue-purple color.

"Ares! I'm sure you can, I would like to show our guests a little fight, "Pit greeted the other angel, who was named after the god of war. Fortunately, the young angel was not as brutal and merciless as the divine variant with which no one really got along.

"Oh, yes, of course. Welcome to Skyworld, I'm Ares, vice captain of the flight devision, "Ares pictured Piet and Pittoo answering with a little bow of the head.

"I'm Piet ... medical student and ...", he looked at Pittoo, who could introduce himself.

"Pittoo, gardener. It's not so exciting, "the black-haired eyed the other angel.

"It does not matter, you also have to appreciate the small jobs. One cares about the plants and the other for the people, that is respectable ", Ares smiled and Pit was glad that the professions of the two also fit into this world. Car mechanic or something like that would have been ... problematic. Ares did not know that the two men came from another world, even if he eyed their clothes skeptically. But he didn't ask, if Pit did not tell him himself he knew that he should not ask.

"Thanks a lot ... I think we'll both go aside and make room for you," Piet looked at Pittoo, who nodded, and they both went to the edge of the training area, where they could sit on a small tribune.

Pit went to one of the weapon racks and took a gold-blue bow from the scaffolding. It was the bow Lady Palutena had made for him. No one except Pit was allowed to use it, but it was always maintained and sharpened.

Both fighters positioned themselves and watched each other. Until one made a move, and they rushed on each other as if a starting shot fell. The clank of weapons filled the air as Pit sent the saber-cut bow down at Ares' staff weapon. He blocked the attack and set to counter-attack, which Pit blocked too. So the fight went on for a few long seconds as they hit each other and did not give in.

With a last clash of weapons, the two opponents separated with a jump backwards. With a few simple movements Pit put the bow together while avoiding a few shots from the opponent. Then he started shooting at Ares himself. They both had some cuts and bullet wounds.

With flapping, white wings they jumped over the tournament field and send shots at each other. Ares flew higher and higher again, but Pit seemed to have no disadvantage because of his flight disability, he knew how to fight against flying opponents and with a skillful shot in one of the wings he took the angel down.

The shot brought the blue hair out of balance, and he spun around, because of that he could not avoid the next shots and went to the ground. But Ares did not give up, he whirled around and was about to get up when he felt a blade on his neck. The blade that Pit pressed against him, who had used the time and caught up with Ares.

"I give up ... you've won Captain", with a smile Ares looked up to Pit and, smiling back, the angel took the saber from his throat. Then he held out his hand to the other and pulled him to his feet as Ares took the help.

"This time yes. But you fought well, "he praised his vice before putting down their guns. Now they would probably lick their wounds.

"And? How did you like the fight? ", Pit returned curiously to the two humans, who had watched the fight with a tense expression. Everything had gone so fast and yet ... they had never experienced anything like that.

The tension and the fear that something could happen, it had not been a fight like in the circus where every step was planned ahead.

"Incredible! That was great! I wish I could fight like that, "Piet replied with a smile on his face. Actually, he had no fierce nature, but somehow, watching them awoke the fighting spirit of the brown-haired.

"It was really ... exciting. I have never seen such a fight. It's something quite different from a brawl or a show-fight, "Pittoo agreed, even though it was a bit of a show-fight. Nevertheless, the danger of injury existed. What Pit also proved by the wounds he had suffered, he even bled.

"I hope so. But a real fight is something completely different from a practice round. Do you want to go to the village now? Or are you hungry? ", Pit looked happily at the two. The fight had actually taken a little longer than it seemed.

Pittoo looked at Piet and he nodded.

"We would like something to eat and ... Piet wants to go to the hot springs. Maybe we can visit the villages at another time. If we can come here again. Is it okay? Otherwise, we may not have enough time left, "the black-haired explained what they had discussed while Ares and Pit had prepared for the fight.

"Of course that's okay! And I hope you will visit me a few more times. I can invite you to a festival when we celebrate one, it would be great to have you with us. Or I'll take you on a little mission, if it's not too dangerous. But I have to discuss all this with Lady Palutena before I know more. But I'm sure she will allow it, "Pit was confident.

"That's good to hear, I would love to come here again, it would be a pity if it only stayed with this one visit, then we could not really enjoy this here", it would be so nice to come here more often Piet hoped that Lady Palutena would give her okay.

"Yes that is true. So then ... are we going to eat? That means ... back to the unicorns, "Pittoo looked at Lux and Phos with a somewhat disapproving look. That was the downside here, hopefully he would get used to it.

"Are you still afraid? They do not do anything, "Pit teased the black-haired, which gave him a sharp look. That made the angel smile.

"Come on then," he gave them a wink before he went to Lux and Phos and mounted Lux.

Piet and Pittoo followed him, Piet made it back alone on Phos and helped Pittoo up, who mounted better this time after he knew what he was getting into.

Now he did not hesitate and put his arms around Piet.

This was something the brown-haired man would never get used to, he became more and more aware of the arms around him and the body on his back. Piet took a deep breath, he did not want to look at anything, and then he ordered Phos to follow Lux, so they flew to the picnic spot Pit had picked out for them.

 **OoOoO**

Once there, they landed, this time a bit more elegant than the first time. It was a small floating island with flowering bushes, colorful flowers, and fruit-laden trees. A small mountain rose at one end of the island and a waterfall sprouted from it, which ended in a small lake in the middle. Where did the water flow after that?

Nobody knew that, except maybe Lady Palutena.

At least it did not leave the island, perhaps it was channeled back into the rock?

"It's beautiful here," Piet was intrigued by the environment as he got down from Phos' back and Pittoo followed him.

"Yes ... I love this place, it's so idyllic and quiet", Pit agreed and also dismounted Lux. He loved being here with Dark Pit and ... he missed him a lot, even if they had seen each other for a moment ,

"True, that's a place you could live at," Pittoo had the same opinion as the other two. He walked over to the lake and sat on its shore, looking at the glittering blue water.

"I'll take care of the unicorns, take the food," Pit glanced at Pittoo before handing Piet the lunchboxes.

"Um ... alright," the brown-haired man nodded, then he took the boxes and ran over to Pittoo. Pit smiled as he saw this, he wanted to give the two a little time for themselves. All along he had the feelings that he was a fifth wheel. Maybe it was time ... even if he had not clarified the matter with the group yet.

But maybe this was the task that Piet and Pittoo had to deal with together, in any case, he did not want to stand between them. They understood each other well, but his presence influenced them.

Piet went to Pittoo, while Pit stayed with the horses. A little hesitantly, he sat next to the black-haired.

"Here ... Pit said we should start eating while he's taking care of Phos and Lux," he gave Pittoo one of the boxes.

The black-haired man looked at Piet, then he took the box.

"It's good," Pittoo was still short with him and Piet did not quite know how to start a conversation. It was the first time he was alone with him.

Unsure of what to say, the young man distracted himself with the dinner and opened the lunch box to take out one of the sandwiches and bit into it. They were really delicious, his mom knew how to make real sandwiches ~

"How was it for you ... when Pit took over your body. Can you remember anything? "Pittoo broke the silence and Piet looked at him in surprise. He chewed quickly so he could answer.

"No ... I can not remember anything. It was ... as if I had slept, for a very long time. Waking up was anything but pleasant as you have heard. I was told ... that you sat at my bed in the beginning until you had to go to the institution. I know that it was because of Pit and not because of me, but still I thank you. I hope we can get to know each other better, even if I do not know what happened in the 2 weeks when Pit was with you, "he smiled at the bigger man.

It ... was better that Piet did not know what had happened. The situation was weird enough anyway, it would only make him feel more uncomfortable. For both of them.

"I see no problem in it. If ... you're just a bit like Pit, then I know that you won't let it go anyway. What happened is of no importance to you. It was Pit ... not you. We're making other memories. ", Urg ... now that he had pronounced it, he realized how cheesy that sounded. But when he looked over at Piet, his breath caught in his throat.

His cheeks covered a delicate pink and his eyes looked shyly at him. This dark blue, of such an intense color. Seeing him like that made his heart beat faster. Pittoo knew that he also felt something for Piet. But it still irritated him. Even now that Pit looked younger again, he seemed to have more eyes for the human than for the angel.

He could not fool himself anymore, his feelings for Piet were real, even though he felt superficial, he could not deny them.

"Thanks ... I hope we can ... create new memories," Piet answered sheepishly now, he was definitely far more shy than Pit but ... he was also a lot younger. Pit was over 100 and Piet was only 21. Probably they differed quite a lot from each other, apart from the fact that Pit had grown up as an angel and warrior. He had gone through countless hard fights and struggles, of course he was different from the guarded son of a doctor.

But Pittoo liked that ... he liked Piet's character. His shyness was incredibly sweet, though that was why he often found it hard to hold back. Piet's behavior was almost seductive, without him realizing it. He was like a young, untouched woman, so incredibly sexy because of that innocence.

"Yes ...", Pittoo could not say much more, he had to avert his gaze and now focused on his food, just like Piet did before. He just did not trust himself and Pit was still here. Oh dear ... would it all start again? That he could not hold back? Those two drove him crazy! Just when he thought one alone would be bad enough ...

And then Pit wanted them to go to the hot spring together?

Pittoo already knew that it would be a bittersweet torture for him ...

Neither of the two was allowed to blame him if he could not hold back when he saw them both in the water. It was something different from a visit to the swimming pool.

Piet noticed that Pittoo was now seemingly lost in thoughts, so he silently continued to eat his bread. Shortly thereafter, Pit joined them, he had watched the two and now was the right time to go back to them.

"Everything okay?", He just asked innocent in the round, while he now unpacked his food and bit into it.

"Y-Yes, all right," Piet answered quickly, which showed the angel that it was not quite right. This situation seemed strangely familiar to him. The two of them still had a long way to go, but who knows, maybe in the end it would be faster than expected. Even a blind man could see that they were both interested in the other.

At the end, one of them had to give in and Pit knew that this would be Pittoo.

But he wasn't so sure. As soon as Piet became aware of his feelings, he would also pronounce them. Maybe ... he could not quite say it, they differed too much for it. But he wished them all the best.

Was it such a good idea to go to the hot spring now? They had towels, though ... that would not change much, but it was for Piet's health, they had to try. Maybe Pittoo would not come in, but he left the decision to the black-haired man.

"When we are done with eating, do we want to go? Or should we stay here for a while? ", Pit asked in the round, they had a little time.

"It would be nice if we could relax a bit here and take a quick bath later. But ... I'm curious if it will help. It would be nice ... I know that I should not give myself too much hope, "Piet looked at Pit and a faint smile formed on his lips. Of course, he still hoped, but the fear was there too.

"Everything will work out. If it does not help I will ask Lady Palutena. Here are definitely ways to heal you Piet. If not here, where then? Do not worry, "the angel cheered the brown-haired.

"Thank you Pit. That means a lot to me. I had never been able to hope to ever live a life without this constant danger. Even with the tablets, I can not do sports, because the danger is too great. It ... would be just too good to finally conquer the disease. Living a normal life ", Piet's words softened in the end and tears glittered in the deep blue eyes. Pit could only guess how much the young man was looking forward to being healthy. He had even noticed how incredibly uncomfortable the disease was and the tablets were certainly not safe. Especially if they had to be taken permanently.

He hoped for Piet that there was a way.

"Don't worry Piet. I always like to help and I am confident. Now let's enjoy the time here, and then we will go, "Pit smiled encouraging Piet and the brown-haired was infected by it.

"Okay!" He exclaimed optimistically before devoting himself to the rest of his meal.

Pittoo had watched the scene with a slight smile, but ... he also clearly felt a little jealousy. But he also hoped that they could cure Piet. It would be too nice.

So the three spent a little time on the small island while they were talking, laughing and joking. When the sun slid over the horizon, it was time to leave. A warm bath in the hot spring awaited them.


	45. From Hot Springs and Satisfied Wishes

**Chapter 45:** From Hot Springs and Satisfied Wishes

After leaving the small island, they flew directly over to the temple, the largest hot spring was there. Lady Palutena had her own, but for the others there were also a few. Mixed, only for men and only for women.

They left the unicorns at the stables and as they made their way to the temple, Pit looked to Pittoo when Piet was distracted.

"Is that really okay for you? You can wait outside if you want. I know it's not easy to see us both half naked. I still remember some situations in your room ", a mischievous grin slid over the angel's face and Pittoo snorted derogatory.

"Me too ... it will work. If not, I can still leave the spring. After all, as I heard, we are not alone anyway. I'm sure I will not attack you when others are around ... ", the black-haired man said cynically, but he knew what Pit meant, and he had already worried himself. But it would work, he hoped it would.

"Alright ... then we'll be on our way, in an emergency, I'll stop you and protect Piet", he could not quite tease the young man.

"And who protects you then?", Pittoo countered with a slight grin. Yes, Pit knew how to lighten the situation and then Piet came back from the short exploration tour. The brown-haired was incredibly excited about this world and now also of the huge temple with the big statue of the goddess in the middle.

"Let's see ~", with these words Pit led them into the temple. The white marble immediately welcomed them, as did the large circular archways, the marble pillars, and the magnificently growing plants.

In the middle of the entrance hall was a huge waterfall which flowed into a long, rectangular basin. Pillars rose to the right and left of it and held the various floors, as well as the roof of the pool.

"Wouw", Piet was amazed and ran to the basin to look in and also admired the waterfall, he was loud, but he did not seem to drown the voices, as it should have been the case. Even the smaller waterfall on the island had been louder.

Fish were swimming in the pool and water lilies drifted across the water, it was truly a beautiful sight. Piet could even spot one or two turtles, either swimming lazily through the water or basking on one of the stones. Finally, sunlight came in from above and made the pool sparkle.

"Nice, is it?", Pit smiled as he watched the young man. Yes, he liked this entrance hall too, but he was used to it. He liked the island better with its natural formation. Although it could not be as natural as it looked.

"Yes, more than beautiful," Piet nodded and looked brightly at Pittoo, who joined him and looked at the turtles.

"It's definitely very eye-catching and pompous," the black-haired agreed, even though he did not seem as enthusiastic as Piet. He also liked a natural environment better.

"Wait until you see the springs," Pit smiled, oh yes, the springs here in the temple were clearly not to compare with the small puddles they knew from the game, and he had been looking forward to it extensively. Probably the huge spring in the zero bomb level came closest to the hot springs here.

"Then I can't wait to see them all the more," Piet broke away grinning and came back to Pit.

"Come, show us where!", Pit's human likeness did not seem to wait to be able to take a bath anymore and the angel could understand it too well.

"Yes! Follow me, "he continued. They walked through long corridors and gardens until they reached the back of Lady Palutena's temple. This was the area of the spa and the warm, humid air greeted them.

"In addition to the typical springs there are also small thermal baths where you can sit in or on the shallow water to eat and talk to others and relax. But these are open, that's why it is so warm here, "explained Pit pointing in a direction where actually shallow pools were embedded in the marble floor. The entire area was lined with tropical plants and columns. They were barely visible from the outside, but they could see people, or rather angels, sitting in the shallow water or just holding their feet inside. They had some tunics or togas, but some were only in towels. They talked or ate fruit and drank wine. However, none of them were naked and women and men were present.

"But we won't go there today, we're going to the somewhat secluded part with the deeper baths, "Pit pointed in a different direction. A path lined with plants and flowers led to another building, from the back of which rose dense, white vapor.

The three entered the bathhouse with the marble walls. The otherwise light gray marbling was yellow-orange here. The white stucco had golden flourishes on it and here everything was decorated with plants in rich, green shades.

Steam came from different rooms, the entrances were covered only with thin curtains. Pit led them into one of these rooms and revealed a locker room where they could get rid of their clothes and then tie towels around their hips. Pit was the first to come out again, and he waited until the other two were done.

Damn, it was definitely not a bad thing to see them like that. Although ... when he looked at Piet he had the feeling that he was looking in a mirror, but he was still not averse to Pittoo, but ... that chapter was finally over.

Pittoo, on the other hand, seemed to have more problems where to look ... well, he had just two half-naked, identical twins in front of him. Pit could still remember how he had felt when Pittoo had come out of the bathroom that way. Now it seemed to be the other way round.

"This is the best way to get into the spring, otherwise someone would get a completely different problem," Pit looked grinning at Pittoo, and he gave him a sharp look. Piet's cheeks, however, turned slightly pink, and he turned away from the two, now he seemed a bit embarrassed?

Pit opened the curtain to the area behind it and now the damp, warm air became even thicker and billows of steam left the room, it almost resembled a sauna. Although it was respected that the air could circulate, the humidity was different in the room. However, this seemed to please the plants. They bloomed and showed the most beautiful, colorful colors and the richest green. The hot spring was also completely lined with white marble, marble pillars, stucco and golden ornaments. Benches stood along the golden pools, whose waters were golden, not the pools themselves.

In fact, they were not alone. They were in the men's area and only male angel and centurion bathed here, but it was still full enough at this time of day. Some sat on the benches and chatted while others bathed. Naked or with a towel, there was not much shame here, but for the two people it was certainly not a common sight.

Pit was greeted directly when he came in and some looked wonderingly at the two newcomers, no wonder, after all, they had familiar faces and yet again, nobody knew who they were.

"I'm curious if the water will help you," the angel looked at Piet and then invited him to get into the water, after they had advanced to the hot spring.

"Me too, but whether it helps or not ... it's an awesome experience, I've never bathed in a hot spring," the brown haired smiled at the white angel, then Piet slid into the warm water.

"Oh, so good ~", he clearly liked it, and he did not hesitate any longer until he got into it completely and let the water flow over his body. He swam a few puffs before returning to the edge of the pool.

"It's awesome!", The blue eyes beamed and caught a pair of brown-reds. For the fraction of a second, it was like time stood still, then Pittoo slid into the water as well.

"Yeah... it is ...", a smile slid over the black-haired man's features as he drove his hand through damp, dark hair.

"Right!", Pit grinned and came in as well. How much he loved it! He would never get enough from hot springs ~

Pit dived for a moment before he came up again, snorting the water from his face. The brown, wild curls clung to his skin, but the angel beamed and his wings splashed, golden droplets of the healing spring everywhere.

"And how are you feeling?" He asked Piet curiously. The man paused briefly and seemed to think, but then shook his head.

"Not really unchanged if I'm honest ... but ... I can not say if it worked or not, my illness is not so easy, I would probably have to undergo a few tests," the young man admitted before he continued to enjoy the warm water.

"We can go back to Lady Palutena later, she'll know if it worked, and if it does not, maybe she can help you. She will certainly do that, "he was convinced. Even though she does not like to meddle with other worlds, she had to help Piet ...

"That's OK. But do not worry, even if she does not, I've learned to live with it. I can handle that, "he reassured the angel, even though he hoped she would.

"Nevertheless ... we will get surprised, hopefully positive", Pit did not want to give up the hope anyway.

Pittoo, on the other hand, watched the two mutely as they talked, but he did not mind if Piet was healed, quite the contrary. He would definitely be happy. Slowly he did not think about it anymore. He also noticed that Piet himself did not seem averse of him. They both ... had better chances than he and Pit. But he did not want to think that far yet. Now he enjoyed the hot bath and the company which was definitely very lovely.

They all enjoyed it, bathed and talked. But most of the time they just silently enjoyed the water and relaxed completely. It was indeed a beautiful ending for such an exciting day. Piet and Pittoo both hoped that this would not be their first and last visit to this world.

The small group did not leave the bathroom until their skin was already wrinkled, and they resembled raisins. Staying for longer would not be very good for people's health either. Pit himself was not worried that he would faint, but he could not say the same about the two young men. After all, they were not used to it. He did not want them to feel uncomfortable.

"That was long enough, are you okay?", Pit asked now, as they found themselves in the locker room and took their clothes to change.

"Yes everything is okay. But I would not have been able to keep it up any longer either, "Piet admitted and took his things out of the small basket.

"True, the heat is going to my head," Pittoo agreed, so it was good that they left the bathroom now.

The three of them dried and dressed, shielded by the dividing walls from the eyes of the others. Then they left the spa for good.

"That was a great day," Piet took a deep breath of the cool air, she did well and dispelled the slowly forming dizziness from the high humidity and the heat in the hot spring.

"Yes that's it, I'm so glad you came along. It was great to show you my world and I'm sure you could come here more often. There is so much to see, "Pit grinned happily, and he was just as happy as the two humans.

"But now we should go to Lady Palutena. I have not yet given up on your healing, "the angel looked at his human image and Piet nodded.

"Alright, I'm not about to give up either. Let's go and ask her, it would be good to finally be rid of this disease ", but Piet also felt the nervousness that came with the budding hope and ... the fear. There was always this fear, fear that he could never defeat this heart defect. That he had to live with the knowledge that he could always get a heart attack, despite the medicine. That his life could be over ... with every passing second.

But he shook these thoughts out of his head, he was not allowed to be discouraged.

When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he felt as if his heart was pausing. Piet looked to the side and to the owner of that hand and looked into beautiful, reddish brown eyes which looked at him firmly. As if they were seeing right into his heart and knew exactly what he felt. Piet swallowed and put his hand briefly on Pittoo's before the black-haired took his off his shoulder again.

"It's going to be all right," was the only thing he said, but it gave the brown-haired new courage and ... quite different feelings that distracted him a bit.

"Thanks ..." he mumbled softly and saw the smile on Pit's face, the angel had noticed this short gesture, but he said nothing. He had no intention of destroying the moment and so the three went in search of Lady Palutena. He didn't need the laurel wreath on his head, Pit always knew where his goddess was. Or rather, she told him and that's why they followed a certain path.

 **OoOoO**

Lady Palutena was in the garden, not where they had arrived, but in the place where Pit had met her when he woke up here again.

"Lady Palutena! We have a request to you, "Pit went to his goddess, and she turned to him. Her green eyes were gazing into his blues.

"I know Pit. You want me to heal your friend. It's dangerous to move someone from one world to another, but even more dangerous to change something about him, "her eyes were sharp, and she looked at Piet, he looked a little uncertain. Even though she looked like his mother, he did not trust her as much as he did his mother. She had something about him that unsettled him.

"Please Lady Palutena. I know we should not do that but ... it would be his only chance. He told me it's not curable in his world and ... it looks like the hot spring did not work , did it? ", He did not know exactly because Piet did not know it. But when the goddess once again looked to the human, her gaze and her words confirmed it, "Yes, the springs only heals angels. He is a human, so it has no effect on him.

But I'm like you Pit, I can not just let him go. You are so equal and yet so different, but still I feel that familiarity and ... I want to help him. Don't let me regret it, "she continued, her eyes catching that of Piet, her last words addressed to him. Did she want something from him? Like not letting this gift be in vain by neglecting himself?

"I will not disappoint you, Lady Palutena," Piet answered directly. He could not ask for more than what she was willing to give him, he would never think of wasting it. His new body, no, his new heart.

"Well ... than drink this and you will be healed", with these words Lady Palutena let appear a pink bottle in her hand. Pit recognized it immediately and the other two too, it was the potion of the gods!

Piet took a deep breath, then took the bottle to his mouth and after a short hesitation, he finished it. Warmth filled him, it flowed through his whole body as he swallowed the pink drink. It was like a sun shining in him from within. He felt a short pain in his chest, but it passed quickly and Piet could breathe again. Better than ever, at least that's how it felt. He felt so freed.

"It ... it worked", he breathed fascinated and overjoyed. He did not know what to say, only that he had never felt so comfortable. He never wanted it to end, but he felt that the feeling slowly faded again. But he himself felt comfortable and free.

"Yes it has. You no longer have to worry about your heart, "Lady Palutena then confirmed what he felt, and Pit cheered happily.

"That's great!" He shouted cheerfully and pulled Piet into a short but warm hug.

"Congratulations, I would say," Pittoo also seemed to enjoy it and Piet looked at him with a big smile after Pit let him go.

"Thanks!", With the words he turned not only to the angel and the black-haired, but especially to the young goddess.

"You're welcome ... and now it's time for you to go back, before anyone notices what I've done," Palutena smirked slightly.

Hermes was not there, but his wand was still in the ground and when the goddess stroked him with her hand, the portal opened. Like a blue vortex, the colors wafted and merged.

"Then it's time to say goodbye. Thanks again and I hope that we will see each other again, "Piet turned to the goddess, and then he pulled himself together and closed her in his arms. It was only a fleeting touch before he let her go, but Lady Palutena gave him a smile.

"As I know you, I'm sure. I look forward to seeing you again. Be well and take care of yourself and before I forget it ... ", she turned to Pit and turned the angel back into his former form. He became older, his wings invisible, and he got the clothes from the other world again.

"Yeah ... it would not have been good if we forgot that," Pit said with a laugh, even though it was a bit of a pity to see his body changed again. But so they could go back to Piet and Pittoo's world. The three said goodbye to the goddess and then stepped through the portal. As before, they clung to Pit, and he escorted them safely on the other side.

"Uff ... it's not going to get any better", Pittoo grumbled and Piet also had a rough landing.

"I'm sorry," Pit said apologetically.

"Oh well, you can not do anything about it," Piet resisted and scrambled to his feet. Now he saw where they were, they were back in his house and in the next second Palutena came running into the living room.

"You are back! And well how I see ... it's good to have you back, "the young woman exhaled with relief and had obviously worried about them, even though she knew that they were in good hands.

"Mother! We are more than well! ", Piet shouted and hugged his mother heartily, before he continued:" Lady Palutena healed me! I do not have a heart defect anymore! I am healthy!".

Of course, he had to let her know immediately and his mother took his face in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked in surprise, but when she saw his eyes, the young woman burst into tears and hugged her son eagerly.

"I can only be sure when I see the tests, but I believe you ... oh Piet," she was just as happy as he was and Piet could no longer hold back his tears.

Pit and Pittoo were a bit uncomfortable with the scene because they felt as if they shouldn't be here, but they remained silent and let the two of them be happy. Of course, it was a great event, and they were also happy for the young man. Especially Pittoo was relieved, he had already noticed how Pit had felt in so many situations, he did not even know how serious the disease was.

"I do not want to interrupt you but ... I think we have to pick up Dark Pit before it's too late," Pittoo finally broke the scene. He was getting a little nervous when he saw what time it was already. He did not want it to be too late.

"Oh of course, I've got everything ready we can get right in the car and on the drive there you can tell me what you've experienced," Palutena then agreed, releasing her son.

"Alright!", And so the little group started for the car and again they found themselves on the way to the institution, to finally redeem the black angel.

In fact, when they got there, he was already waiting for the car.

"Pittoo!", Pit jumped straight out and hugged his lover, who he caught off guard.

"You are always so late", a smile crossed his lips, but then he pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss. In Pit's eyes a bit too short, but he seemed to have his reasons for that, except that Piet and Pittoo saw them.

"I do not care ... I miss you", the white angel could not hold back anymore, he cuddled against the other and proved to all that nothing could get between them. No matter what happened and no matter how hopeless the situation was.

"Me too," Dark Pit stroked his little angel's silky brown hair, then released his hug.

"Let's save that for later. Here are too many eyes that could misunderstand that. That would only be a problem for Piet and Pittoo ", now Pit understood why Dark Pit was so restrained, even though he was always the one who did not care about spectators. But of course he was right, it was not good if people saw them like that.

"Yes you are right. Excuse me, "Pit moved away from him a few steps and held the car door open, so that he could sit down. It would be a bit weird if Pittoo suddenly stood here twice. It was not until the black angel got in that his human counterpart stepped out.

"Well then ... it was a great day, thank you. See you the next days I suppose ", so they said goodbye to each other and Pittoo made his way to the cafeteria, so he would still get some dinner. While Pit got into the car again.

He had something else on his mind, a desire that became even stronger when he was back at Dark Pit's side and on the way back he also expressed it.

"I ... I would like to go back to my world. This time ... for good. Well, I'll definitely visit you and keep me updated ... but I think my time here was definitely maxed out and there's not much to do for me. Rather, I have the feeling that I could stand in the way for both of you ", he looked at Piet for a moment and it was clear what he meant before he continued:" I'm sure Pittoo is in good hands with you, and I do not have to worry about him. But ... please keep me updated on what's going on with the group ".

"Pit ... it's a shame that you want to go again but I can understand you incredibly well. You must miss your family, friends and Dark Pit. I could not live in another world for so long. Thank you very much for what you have done for us and yes ... I will take care of Pittoo if I can say so. Do not worry, everything will be fine, "Piet was visibly sad, but also happy, happy for the angel, that he finally could go home. No matter what, he knew he had great friends to rely on.

"I'll definitely tell you when something happens. But ... how? ", He looked at Pit questioningly and the angel pointed to the amulet which he wore around the neck.

"Here, with this. When I open the portal for the way back, I'll leave you the amulet. With it you can always reach Hermes or Lady Palutena and tell them if there is something. I will then find out directly and can come here to help you ", but he could not give him the amulet now, after all, he first had to create the portal back to his world.

"Alright ... then we do it that way. I'll really miss you Pit, you definitely have to come over and visit us, "Piet grinned.

Palutena listened to them without saying a thing, as did Dark Pit. But both were happy, even if the young woman also felt a little sadness, just as her son. The black angel, however, was just happy that Pit came along with him again. He himself did not know how long he would have endured without him.

So they made their way back, while they talked a little more about the matter.

When they arrived at the house of the Icarus family, Pit knew what to do. They entered it to attract no attention, but the small group went directly into the living room. There would be no point in delaying it further, and so they gathered there to bid farewell, even if it was not forever.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon. Take care and thank you for everything you've done, "Piet took Pit in his arms again and squeezed him warmly, before he let go of him with mixed feelings.

"And thank you, too," he turned to Dark Pit, who nodded in response.

"We'll definitely see each other again and take good care of you too," Pit answered, and he also took Palutena in his arms.

"I also have to thank you for your help, I do not know what I would have done without you and especially Pittoo. Please send my greetings and thanks ... I could not say it while he was still with us. I know it's unfair but ... it just struck me too hard, "the white angel finally admitted, feeling the gaze of his darker half on him, even though Dark Pit understood, but he was still a little jealous.

"No problem, I'll definitely do it for you. I'm sure he understands that, "Piet encouraged him and then it was time to leave.

Pit summoned the portal and after giving Piet the amulet, the two angels stepped through and it closed behind them. Mother and son stayed back. In a house that suddenly seemed so empty to them.


	46. Hell is empty, And all the devils are he

**Chapter 46:** Hell is empty, And all the devils are here

Piet sat on the couch and looked down at the pendant he was wearing around his neck. Before Pit left, he had given him the amulet, which he could get in touch with Hermes or Lady Palutena. But now that the angel was gone, he had this feeling of emptiness, he missed him. It all felt like a dream.

Strangely unreal, even though he had been in Skyworld only a few hours ago.

Now it was late at night, but he could not really sleep and sat in the living room staring at the amulet. He would not try to call just because he felt lonely now. Besides ... he had a hunch that it would not change that feeling anyway. He had felt that way often enough since he had awakened from the coma. His body missed something that his mind could not understand.

By now he knew what it was, but how should he compensate it? Wasn't it possible to go back to the time, when his body had not experienced those things. Although he had seemed happier than ever, the only thing he could remember was the feeling of contentment and security. Pit probably did not even feel that way in those two weeks. After all, it had been anything but a happy time for him, so why was that feeling even there?

He could not explain it and maybe nobody could really do that. But what happened to them was just too complicated to say exactly what kind of after effects that had. At least he did not have to worry about his health anymore, that made it a lot easier.

The tests this morning would show how well it really worked, but he felt it deep inside that he did not need to be afraid of the results. He trusted Lady Palutena and her divine powers.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts, apparently he was getting tired. Piet stretched again, then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow he had some plans and after the hospital he wanted to visit Pittoo again, the first time he would go alone to him. He was a little excited already.

Hopefully the feeling of missing Pit would soon go by, after all, he was not dead, only in his world, and he would come to visit him. So he had not lost his friend, he was only very far away for now.

Piet put the amulet back under his nightgown, then he got up from the couch and went upstairs. Quietly past his mother's room, she seemed to haven't notice something, it sounded like she was still sleeping. So he sneaked back to his room and to bed. Where he finally found some sleep, even if it was not for long, until he was woken up again.

Palutena's alarm rang before the first sunbeams lit up the world. Piet was still sleeping soundly.

"Piet!", Her voice made sure that the young man rolled grumbling from one side to the other, but he did not want to wake up, he had simply slept too little. But when Palutena called for him again, he opened his eyes in murmurs. A long yawn escaped him and he stretched.

"I Come!" He called sleepily so his mother would not have to call for him again. Then he peeled himself out of bed, slightly dazed, where he stretched again and let his shoulders crack. Before he went to his mother in the kitchen, he changed once and grabbed fresh clothes from the closet. A gray jeans and a red T-shirt with a golden border. Now it was getting warmer day by day. He finally came down and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Morning Ma. Pretty lonely now, right? ", He then told Palutena, and the kitchen seemed to be pretty empty without Pit or Dark Pit too. How quickly you could get used to it when others were living in the house.

"Yes, that's what happened to me. For two weeks, the house suddenly seemed too big for me, but who knows, maybe that will not last forever. As soon as Pittoo gets permission to leave the institution, he can come here, "the green haired woman cheered her son up a bit and hit the bull's eye. Yes, she had already noticed how he thought about Pittoo, he showed more interest in him than anyone else, even more than Magnus his roommate at the university.

"Maybe ... but you know that I have to go back to university as well, there are only 2 years left, but we have to go through that", he still had some time off, but that would not last forever and there was still a lot he needed to catch up on. But at least he could come back home and see Pittoo and his mom for a long time during the semester break.

"I know and you're finishing your studies nicely, we can always use help in the hospital. By the way, I have to work again today, do you want to come along? We have to do some tests anyway because of your heart, then you can help me out a little this morning, "of course, she offered him to work again, now that he was well, clearly better than on the previous days. But he did not mind.

"Of course I want to help! You can count on me ~ Everyone will be glad to see me alive and well ", a grin crossed the brown-haired man's lips and his mother smiled as well.

"I'm more than sure, let us eat. Then we have to go already, you slept a long time today, "Palutena began to spread a roll with jam while she looked over at him.

"Yes ... I fell asleep very late today. I didn't felt well after Pit was gone, I missed him a little. But I know that we will surely see him again and that he is much happier in his homeland. Hopefully Pittoo will understand that, too ", Piet put cheese on his bun and started to eat.

"I hope that too. But he's not a kid anymore. Do you want to go to him after work today? ", She really knew what he was thinking, and so he nodded.

"Yes, I have to tell him Pit's decision. Besides ... we have to come up with something to free him from this group. It can't be that they allow such a thing, in such a place ", he still wouldn't believe that, if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

"I know, but that's always the problem with youth facilities. These people are not there for nothing, even if they work with the institute, "his mother was right. Pittoo said himself that he definitely had no white vest and was also pretty bad in the past.

Some might even think that he deserved to be treated like this. But Piet could not let that happen, as well as Pit.

"We'll come up with something. If the group no longer bothers him, he may get permission to leave the property sooner, "Piet would not give up. He owed him that.

"If you come up with something, let me know okay? But don't do something on your own, that's dangerous, "Palutena worried, such a group was capable of anything and, of course, she did not want her son dragged into such things.

"Of course Ma, I'll take care of myself. Do not worry, "he assured her, but after the incident in the pool ... he was not so sure. He had not told his mother about it, otherwise she probably would not allow him to go there alone.

Palutena looked at him skeptically, but then she nodded.

"Alright ... then get ready, we have to go now", so they finished eating. Piet helped to clear the table, then put on his shoes and followed his mother outside to the car, whereupon they drove to the hospital. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had been here, to work and not as a patient.

 **OoOoO**

In fact, the people and his friends were happy to see him, he received many good wishes and even got a few welcome gifts. It was a nice start to the day, and he continued to be positive, the tests were successful and in fact his bad heart condition was gone. Something that made him and his mother incredibly happy. So it really worked.

Despite everything, Piet was relatively calm at work, he was looking forward to meeting Pittoo in the afternoon. After his mother also finished her work for today, they drove home together to have lunch before driving him to the institution to meet Pittoo.

"It will be different now ... when I am alone with him", Piet took a deep breath, he was visibly nervous. He did not expect that he would be so nervous now. It was not a date ... was it? Was it a date? Because Pit was missing ...

He did not know!

"How so? Do you think that you can not keep your hands off each other? ", Palutena, however, seemed to enjoy the dilemma of her son.

"Mom!" While Piet was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'll stop. I understand well how you feel now, enjoy it, "the young woman chuckled, then drove into the yard.

"Well, then I wish you a lot of fun and ... do not let it go too fast", she could not resist, but Piet jumped on it too well.

"Mom ! It is enough! Pick me up later, see you then ", he stuck out his tongue, then got out and closed the car door behind him. Piet took another deep breath, then watched as his mother drove away, before turning to go to the building.

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice what was happening around him until it was too late. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and dragged him down the path between the trees.

"Hey! Let me go! ", He tried to free himself, but the grip was like iron and when he looked at his" abductor ", panic rose in him. It was the brown-haired guy from the group, their leader and the others were not far away, he just dragged him to them.

"Please, let me go. What do you want? ", He tried to free himself again, but in vain. Instead of responding, all of a sudden he felt a jerk forward, he could not balance himself fast enough and fell to the ground.

Piet turned quickly and looked up in panic at the men.

"What we want? Hm ... maybe get that little bitch friend of yours back. By starting with you, "a vicious grin grew on the brown-haired man's lips, Luca.

"I have nothing to do with your fights! Leave Pittoo alone! ", He could not let that sit on him, even if he was afraid.

"Oh, suddenly he'll open his mouth, now that your brother, or whoever the other one was, is gone," the smallest of the gang leaned over Piet and studied him before he spat in his face ,

Piet jerked away, instinctively rubbing the spit with his sleeve.

"Fagot," the little boy growled and straightened up again, with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"What?", Piet looked up in shock at the men again, before he tried to get up again.

But the blonde haired guy pushed him back to the floor and prevented him from getting up.

"We saw you kissing, disgusting. It would not interest us, if it was not with that little maggot. Sorry Pal, but you have chosen the wrong friend ", he grinned now.

"What now? Do we want to beat him up or not? This fag gets on my nerves, "a fourth guy, who had been grumpy the whole time, now seemed to lose patience, to Piet's misfortune.

"I have nothing to do with the whole thing! Leave me alone! Pittoo! "In panic, he called for the black-haired man, hoping he was within reach and could get help. But he could not rely on that. His second thought was the amulet around his neck, and he quickly grabbed it.

But the little one in the gang noticed it and before he could close it with his fist, he simply ripped it from his neck.

"Ouch! Damn it! Give it back! ", He tried to get the amulet again and lunged at the smaller one. But two other guys grabbed him and a fist hit him directly in the stomach.

"Urg!", Piet tipped forward, his legs giving in and causing him to go down, but the guys hold him up on his arms.

"What? You want that thing back? Ooh ... what's that? An old-fashioned necklace ... but the stone looks like its worth something ", the little black hair examined the amulet, estimating what it might be worth.

"Take care of that for later Stefan, we have to continue," growled the grumpy guy and before Piet could react, he felt the pain of another blow. This time in his side and now the guys let him go, so that he fell to the ground.

"Arg! Stop! "He implored, instinctively curling himself into a ball to protect his face and body. Then the kicks and punches pounced on him. Within seconds, Piet's world was nothing but pain and agony.

The places where they hit him did not cease to hurt and more and more were added, he tried to protect against it, but then they kicked his hands, legs and back. His head also got a hit when one stepped against it. He begged, cried and writhed in pain. His vision blacked out and then ... it was over.

For a short while he did not hear and feel anything anymore, he could not say how long that was. But the next thing Piet hear and felt again was the sound of sirens and ... pain. Unutterable pain. He groaned and tried to move, but his body was nothing but pain.

"Piet ... hey Piet!", He heard the words, but they sounded dull as if they were far away. Dazed, he tried to open his eyes, it was harder than expected. His eyes seemed to be swollen, but after a few tries he got them up a bit.

Blinking, he looked into a familiar face and ... he was so unspeakably glad to see him. These beautiful red-brown eyes, they enchanted him. The pain disappeared, for a fraction of a second, only to mercilessly return.

"Urg ... Pittoo," his voice was hotter and harsh as he uttered the name of the one who seemed to hold him in his arms.

"Yes it's me. Stay with me, do not faint again, okay? Help is coming! ", He tried to distract him, he listened to his voice. It was not as difficult as Piet would have expected in his condition, Pittoo's voice calmed him, and he wanted to keep listening.

"What ... happened?", Where were the men? Now that his sight became a bit sharper, he saw that Pittoo was injured as well. His lip was bleeding and more blood ran down his head, from a wound on his forehead.

"Shhh ... do not talk. Save your strength. Two are K.O. And the other three got their full too, "he clarified then and Piet would have liked to ask more, but talking was really difficult and although he would have liked to listen to Pittoo, his world slowly turned cloudy and blurry again. Now his blinking became heavier too.

"Piet! Piet do not fall asleep! Stay here! ", He heard the words, but it was so hard to follow them.

For a moment everything seemed to be gone. Then something shook him suddenly.

"Here you are! Two injured, one of them heavy! I need help here! Please go to the side, it will also take care of you, but I have to treat him now, "he heard the words, but could not assign them, the voice was unfamiliar.

"Help him!", That was Pittoo's voice and then it felt like he was placing him down on the floor. Suddenly the jerking returned and he drifted off again.

"We lose him!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black, and he fell back into the void. A void he welcomed, without pain.

 **OoOoO**

When he slowly came to, everything still hurt. He moaned in pain and his eyes did not want to open. But at least he still seemed to be alive ... the heaven would not hurt so much right?

It felt like he was lying on something and ... his hand was warm.

"Piet?", The voice ... so familiar again ...

"Piet! Honey! ", Also the second voice, female, just as familiar.

He tried to open his eyes and finally managed. Bright light blinded him, and he narrowed his eyes right back.

"Close the curtains, it's too light," the male voice again ... Pittoo?

He heard a rustling as someone drew the curtains, then the one sat back at his bed and pulled the chair, at least it sounded that way.

Piet tried to open his eyes again, this time it was not so bright. But it still hurt. Everything was white ...

It took him a few seconds to understand that he was just looking at the ceiling.

"Pittoo? Mom? ", Slowly everything seeped back into his head, and he also understood why he was feeling as if he had been hit by a truck.

"Oh Piet ... you're taking me to the grave. How often do I have to worry about you? "Palutena asked, but she certainly did not mean it like that, her voice was soft. She just wanted to banish the shock and panic with a joke. Piet felt her hug him suddenly and groaned again in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry! ", Immediately the touch was gone, and he let out a relieved breath.

"I ... I'm sorry, too," he murmured softly, his voice still rough, but he finally managed to turn his head and saw Pittoo and Palutena sitting at his bedside. Pittoo held his hand ...

"Do not say that, everything will be alright", his mother looked at him and tears ran down her cheek. He did not want her to cry ... she had shed so many tears for him, he did not want it to be any more.

"Do not ... cry," he croaked quietly, and he wanted to hug her, but his body didn't do as he wanted and the pain was too big.

"Can not you give him more painkillers? He looks like he's in a lot of pain. "Pittoo was visibly worried and Piet could see that he was wearing a large patch on his head, as far as he knew he probably hid clips or stitches. Otherwise, he still had the ruptured lip and a few bruises on his arms and probably also the body. But otherwise he seemed to be fine.

Piet certainly looked worse, at least he felt like he needed to wear a full-body bandage.

"It's okay... I do not like painkillers. I can handle the pain, "he reassured Pittoo. The pain was unbearable, but the throbbing disturbed him more. Many of the places where he was beaten and kicked throbbed.

"What ... what happened? I remember that you ... held me and then ... nothing more ", he wanted to know what happened and ... what would that mean for Pittoo? Did he save him?

"I did not come by accident, I felt like the guys were planning something, they had behaved so weird. I followed them, but unfortunately I was too late, because you were already lying on the ground, and they stepped on you. I did not hesitate and went straight for them.

I ... I have experience in fighting, they seem to have forgotten that. I showed it to them again. I knocked two of them to the ground, the other three left after a brief quarrel. They also got some punches. Me too ... but I did not care.

Someone saw us fighting and called the police and ambulance. The station is nearby, so they arrived quickly. They took you to the hospital and treated you. Since then, about 5 hours have passed, you have slept since then, "Pittoo told him then and Piet looked at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks ... Thanks Pittoo ... but, what will become of you? Will you get punishment because you fought? ", He looked at him worriedly. But the young man just shook his head.

"No, I do not get in trouble, on the contrary. The head of the Caritas department came to the hospital together with the police. They talked to me and also to some witnesses at the institution. You also need to talk to them when you feel better. But it looks like the situation is pretty clear and it looks good for me, but bad for the group.

You still have to identify your attackers, even though I told them who they were and the others were able to testify. Many also know that they have been targeting us for some time and are bothering us. Even the teacher we met in the swimming pool testified against them.

The head said they were going to be moved somewhere else, into a home that specializes in heavy cases like theirs. But till then they will stay in the closed department where I was in the past, so they will not be able to come out on the open ground without an overseer. But do not worry too much, you need to get well. You have 2 broken ribs, a concussion and lots of bruises. Fortunately, no internal bleeding, "Pittoo replied, and Piet was relieved to hear that answer. Of course, he would also tell the truth about the group. But he was so happy that nothing would happen to Pittoo.

"I am so happy to hear that ... now everything will be fine again. Since ... the whole thing seems to have cleared itself. So it had something good, "a throaty laugh escaped him, whereupon he had to cough.

"Careful Piet, do not strain yourself and there was nothing good about that. Surely we would have solved that differently without anyone getting hurt ", now his mother told him, but he could clearly see her concern, and he knew that she was right.

"Of course it would have been different. But ... you have to see the positives in it, otherwise what happened to us was just a lot of crap right from the start ", he smiled weakly and his mother sighed.

"Yes you are right. But now rest. If the pain is too big, I'll tell them to give you something, "she stroked his forehead and the touch felt good.

"Alright Ma ... I'm tired. But I'll get back on my feet, I've definitely gone through worse. A few broken ribs and bruises can not stop me, "he said confidently. He was still alive and he definitely did not feel as bad as when he had awakened from the coma. He would feel better soon. After a few days he would certainly be fitter again, only the broken ribs would take a little longer, but that was okay, those fortunately healed quite fast.

But now he was really tired again. He wanted to sleep a bit and then ... hopefully soon make the statement, so that everything could be finished. Their problem had resolved itself, even if he wished it had not been so painful.


	47. Things getting better

**Chapter 47:** Things getting better

Piet slept through the rest of the day, and he did not wake up the night. Palutena had agreed in the end that he gets a little painkiller, because the danger for his heart no longer existed. So he was not awakened by the pain.

The next morning, he slowly drifted awake and yawned hearty. Only to jerk and moan tormented. He had to get used to his broken ribs and the bruises did not make it any easier.

"Morning ... you slept for a long time. Everything okay? ", a deep voice reached his ear, it came from the left. Piet turned his head and looked at Pittoo, who was sitting on the bed next to his own. He was just eating a toast with cream cheese.

"Good Morning ... I'm fine. I'm in pain, but not as bad as yesterday ... I probably got painkillers, huh? I remember that I slept restless at first. You're still here? ", He had to smile when he looked at the black-haired. It calmed him to know that he was here. Palutena was no longer there, she probably had not been allowed to sleep here and had to work in the morning. Since she had been missing for so long, she would not be released while he was in the hospital and in good hands.

"Yes, to both. Your mother wanted you to curl up in peace and get enough sleep. I am here because of the laceration. They want to check that I do not have any signs of cranial trauma or worse. After they've closed the wound with clips, "he explained, pointing to the plaster on his forehead.

"I hope that it won't turn into a bad thing. If it heals well and you have no signs of a trauma, they'll let you go again, "Piet tried to sit up. His chest ached and it stung, but he made it. Breathing hurt more. Fractured ribs were usually quite safe and healed quickly, but the pain while breathing, he could pass on it.

"I do not necessarily have to leave sooner. It is more exciting here than there, and so I see how you are ", with those words Pittoo avoided the brown-haired, but Piet felt how it tightened his chest, in a good way.

"T-Thank you ...", he could feel himself blushing and even on Pittoo's cheeks a slight pink glow was forming. That did not calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"Not worth mentioning, it's my fault you got into the fight," he growled those words, angry at himself for noticing it too late.

"Do not say that! It was not anyone's fault, except the thugs. It could have been worse, luckily you saved me, "Piet denied Pittoo's guilt. Not even Pit or Dark Pit had any fault, even if the group had attacked him because they saw the kiss. Although, they probably did not need such a reason, they just waited for one of them to be alone, everything else was an excuse.

"I wish I had been there earlier ...", Pittoo did not seem pleased with Piet's words and the brown-haired man sighed.

"Stop doing that. You may even have saved my life, you can say what you want but that will not diminish your good deed, "Piet grinned now when he saw Pittoo's eyes and the other snorted, before he grinned.

"Good, good ... then I'm just the hero of the day. How is it called, scars are the story of a man? Then we have a lot to talk about, "the young man leaned back in the bed and put away the rest of the bread.

"Oh yeah ... we definitely have," Piet laughed, but Pittoo's move reminded him that he was sure he had something to eat as well, and indeed, there was a breakfast on the small white cupboard next to his bed. He got a roll with ham and ... a pudding!

Ooh yes ~

Hospital pudding!

Hopefully they tasted as good as they did at his hospital. That was unfortunately always a 50:50 chance, either they tasted damn delicious or like water pudding with cocoa powder.

Piet was trying to check it out and grabbed the pudding and the spoon. The movement hurt, but what wouldn't you do for a delicious meal?

He pulled off the lid and dipped the spoon in, then tried it and ... yes! It was delicious!

"You eat that crap?", Pittoo's voice distracted him and Piet looked at him, still with the spoon in his mouth. But then he took it out, before he answered: "Sure! It tastes delicious, like in my hospital. Not all hospitals have bad food ".

Pittoo's expression was disbelieving, but then he took his own pudding and tried it too, his facial expressions showing everything and Piet grinned.

"That's what I'm saying! Tastes great, "he said, laughing happily and continued eating his own treat.

"True ... if the rest of the food tastes so good, then I'll stay here for a while," Pittoo chuckled and then ate the rest of the pudding as well. That was a good way to life. He could not say anything against the bread either, it was normal bread with cheese. Nothing special, but not half dry or something.

"I would not mind you to stay," Piet smiled, then lay back in bed for a while and ate his roll. But he noticed the look Pittoo threw him and when he looked at him, he understood why. Now his cheeks went red again.

"I mean ... uhm ... then I'm not alone," he tried to explain. But ... it was only half the story, he just loved having Pittoo near him. He could not explain why, except for the usual thought that he was interested in the black-haired one.

"Alright ... I'll stay here for a while and your Mom will come too. But ... that's not the same, is it? ", He was smart, why was he so smart? But ... they had already come closer in Skyworld, had noticed that they both felt something for the other.

"I ... I do not know. It's just that I feel good when you're here and ... safe. What proved itself right, after all, you saved me, "he then pronounced the truth. He could not say that there was more, so yes, he liked him ... but love? It was definitely too early for that. But he did not mind finding out if Pittoo let him. That was another story, he knew that the black-haired man was still struggling, because of his feelings for Pit and his sudden emotional changes.

"I would do it again ... the thought something could happen to you-" he paused and looked at the table in front of his bed. He did not seem like he was over all those thoughts. Piet did not want to rush anything.

"Alright ... and thanks. I feel the same way, "Piet admitted, and Pittoo deserved to know that his interest was not one-sided. Even though it was hard for him.

Pittoo glanced up at the ceiling and Piet already knew that he wouldn't get an answer. But ... his eyes showed him everything he needed to know, as well as the slight blush on his cheeks, which he desperately tried to hide or ignore.

Then Pittoo looked back to him and seemed to want to change the subject: "What's with you? How are your ribs doing? ".

"They are okay. They hurt but that was to be expected. But it is not as bad as I would have thought, rather unpleasant when breathing. Otherwise I feel better. I think I'll be up soon and hopefully you too. Has anything happened because of your head? ", While they were at it, he could also ask about Pittoo's well-being.

"All right, a little headache, but it's nothing serious. I think I'm out of danger. They said if I don't show any signs till now, I do not need to worry. So ... I probably will not be able to stay here that long. Depends on what they say.

Before I forgot, the police wanted to see you again later and see if you are responsive. They want your testimony about the attack, "he recalled. Hopefully the whole thing was over quickly and nothing would happen to them.

"I am glad to hear that all is well and ... I will definitely make the statement and say what they have done to me. They should not get away with it. Then you finally have your peace and nobody has to be afraid that something happens. Otherwise my mother would not let me visit you anymore. That would not be so great, I want to visit you more often ", a grin laid on Piet's lips and Pittoo laughed throatily.

"Alright, I can not stop you anyway. But I would be glad if they disappear once and for all from my life. Something like yesterday ... I can definitely say that they pulled you in just because they know they have no chance against me. Dirty pack, "growled the black-haired dissatisfied.

"Yes ... cowards. I wish I had been able to defend myself but ... I think things are getting better now, I hope so, "Piet sighed, yes, he never wanted to experience that again. It was not pleasant to be beaten to unconsciousness ... he had gotten away well with it, considering how it could have ended.

There were cases that ended more catastrophically, luckily it was not the case with him.

"I hope so ... at some point it is enough. Otherwise, I'm going crazy ... it's a miracle I did not kill one of them, I was close to it ... "and it was not even an exaggeration, Piet did not know about Pittoo's aggression issues, but when he saw him, lying on the floor and surrounded by the group ... he felt the anger rose till his vision turned red.

He knew the other two were also in the hospital, but they got away well. Unfortunately ... but maybe it was better that way, otherwise he would end up getting in trouble, he definitely did not want to become a murderer. He could pass on that being added to his files ...

"Pittoo ...", Piet's words woke him from his thoughts, and he looked at the brown-haired man.

"It's okay Piet. I won't fall into old patterns again. Not that I ever killed anyone. But the aggression, I got rid of it. But ... no one should mess with me or my friends if they do not want to deal with me, "he grinned briefly and Piet smiled.

"That's right, I definitely wouldn't want to make you an enemy," he agreed, then made it a bit more comfortable in bed.

"I think I'll sleep a little, then I'll be fit when the police arrives," he turned his head to Pittoo, and he nodded.

"Go on, rest, maybe I'll sleep a little too," or he would somehow pass the time, unlike Piet, he was not bedridden.

The young man, on the other hand, followed his words and closed his eyes to wander into the realm of dreams again. Somehow he visited this world too often in the last time...

 **OoOoO**

This time Piet did not wake up himself, but a gentle voice woke him from his sleep.

"Hey honey, you have to wake up. The police are here to catch up with the statement, "he felt the touch on his shoulder and opened his blue eyes sleepily. Instinctively he ran the back of his hand over his face to wake up properly and get used to the light.

"Ma?" He asked, blinking at the young woman sitting by his bedside.

When had she come? He certainly had not noticed.

Pittoo was sitting in his bed with a book in his lap, but he was watching him and then back to the officers standing in the doorway.

"Yes honey, it's me. Everything okay? I'm sorry that I wake you, but otherwise they would have to come back another time. Do you think you can make the statement? ", His mother looked at him encouragingly. Apparently, the officials talked with her to see if Piet was capable of making any statement at all.

"Mh ... give me a few seconds until I wake up completely. But I'm ready. I talked to Pittoo this morning and ate something. I'm sure I'll manage it, "he returned the smile, not knowing what time it was exactly and how long he had slept. But it was still bright outside and Pittoo said the police would come in the afternoon. So he probably had a few hours of sleep.

"No problem", Palutena looked briefly at the policemen again, and they gave their consent with a nod.

"No problem, take care of your son first. We'll talk to the doctor again, "a young policewoman answered Palutena's unspoken question.

"Thank you," the green-haired woman thanked her before the officers left the room.

"Now you can wake up in peace," the young woman turned back to her son. She was glad to see that he was fine.

"Pittoo already told me that you woke up this morning. I'm sorry that I came back so late. Due to my long absence, there is so much going on in the hospital. How do you feel?"

"All right, I'm still in pain, but otherwise I'm feeling better and okay. You've been missing out on work long enough because of me, I do not want you to end up having problems. Even though I know that everyone understands, "Piet calmed his mother. He also thought about the other work colleagues who had to stand up for her. It was certainly very stressful at this time, and he was not in danger. He just wished he did not worry his mother so much.

"You're the most important Piet, but ... you're right. Sometimes you are more reasonable than me. Nevertheless, of course I'm worried, but I'm glad that you feel better. But promise me you will accept a small dose of painkillers when the pain gets too strong, okay? You should be fine. Your heart is healthy again, we do not have to worry about it anymore, "Palutena was right and Piet knew that. But old habits died hard.

"Yeah ... that's right, I'll call someone if they get too strong, or I'll have Pittoo call someone," he said with a slight laugh.

"Everything is okay with your heart? So the potion of the gods worked? ", Pittoo's question interrupted them, and they both looked at him, he had watched the conversation. He did not know about the examinations which were made the day before. Now Piet also remembered why he had wanted to visit Pittoo!

"Yes! I am healthy again! So ... except for the few bruises and broken bones, "he tried to cover his mistake with a shy laugh before continuing," I wanted to tell you that, but more importantly, Pit has gone home, he asked us if it is okay because he is homesick ".

"I already know that, your mother told me when I asked about him. I thought it was strange that he was not here. All that would not have happened to you if he had been here, but we better not let him know that. As I know him, he would only feel guilty. At best, we tell him nothing about the incident here, it's all gone well anyways. Is that okay with you? ", Pittoo had time to think about it. Palutena had told him that Pit wanted to visit them again as soon as he could to hear how they were.

They shouldn't cloud the visit with a message that was already a thing of the past.

"Oh ... okay. But yes, that's fine. I also do not want him to feel bad. I really hope that this incident will at least have its positive side and the guys will get what they deserve. I do not wish anyone anything bad, but hurting someone willingly is something I'll never forgive. Not only because I want to be a doctor ... everyone has to stand up for what he has done, "Piet justified his statement then, he did not want it to be misunderstood.

"I know what you mean and I'm sure that they will not get away this time. In the past, I also had to live with the consequences of my behavior. They were too lax with the matter, they must increase security. Now that even someone from outside was badly injured, "Pittoo would never forgive the group for what they did to Piet, someone who had nothing to do with all of that.

"They will ... and if I have to take care of that. I will not let them get away with it, they should get what they deserve, "Palutena growled then. Her suppressed anger was boiling again, beside the concern she had for Piet. They could not let the guys get away with it, they were grown men, and even as orphans or those who had broken out of their homes, they could not go against laws.

"Mom ... it's okay. Let's wait and see what happens. They still have the Caritas standing over them. They will try to cover it a little, but they have to do something. I am sure that all this has become public.

Oh! And Pittoo ... have you seen Pit's amulet anywhere? He gave it to me, so I can notify him if something happens. Unfortunately ... I was taken by surprise and had no chance to use it, "he remembered the amulet, but he did not remember where it was, he had lost it in the fight and it was not in the hospital.

"Yes ... it broke during the fight. Someone came over this lunchtime and brought the remains. He asked if it was ours because it had been in the scene. The crystal is shattered, so we will probably not be able to use it anymore. You can try it if you want, though. "Pittoo leaned forward and grabbed the remnants of the amulet from the small table beside his bed. He was right, it was broken.

"That's not good ... I hope he can come here without it, but I think with Hermes help it should be alright. But we can not call him then. I'll give it a try, but I do not have much hope when the crystal is broken ", the blue crystal lay in pieces and Piet sighed.

"It's okay,. I think it would be good when he comes back , that all problems have been solved. Then he does not need to worry anymore, "Pittoo reassured him, but before they could talk any further, they were interrupted by the police.

After a brief knock, they entered the room again.

"Hello, can we talk to you now? Or should we come back another time? ", The young policewoman spoke again and gave a friendly smile to Piet. She had medium-length, blond hair, which was knotted into a ponytail. She was very sympathetic to him.

"Hello, you can stay here. I am fit enough to make the statement, "Piet sat up slightly. The pain came back from the movement, but as soon as he sat down, it got better. His mother helped him sit up and supported his chest so that the broken ribs were spared.

"Are you alright?", She asked again.

"Do not overdo yourself. We have recorded the injuries, so all we need is your statement, it will not be long, "the police officer assured her, then she and her partner came to his bed.

"Yeah ... all right," Piet reassured his mother before he looked at the officers and nodded, "Alright ... so where should I start telling?", He did not know exactly how to do it. Shouldn't he answer questions first or something.

"First of all, I introduce myself. I'm officer Bergmann and this is my partner, officer Kahlstadt.

We have all your data recorded. But we have to reconstruct the exact line of events. That's why we need accurate statements. Take time to answer the questions. When did you drive to the dorm and for what reasons? ", The police officer introduced herself before she explained the procedure to him and asked the first questions.

"My mother drove me to the house in the afternoon, so we should have arrived there around 4:30 pm. I went there to meet Pittoo, he is a friend of mine and I wanted to visit him. The group that has ambushed me is known for attacking him often verbally, "Piet then answered, before he looked questioningly at the policewoman.

"Do you have any evidence for this statement? Have you experienced such a verbal or physical use of power before you were attacked? ", She saw that he wanted to say more, so she gave him the opportunity.

"Yeah ... well, I have not known Pittoo for so long, but I've seen that they're threatening him. I was there once, when we went swimming in the pool on the grounds. They threatened me, Pittoo and ... ", he noticed his slip of the tongue and looked to Pittoo for help.

"And who else? We know that you had someone with you, "the police officer then asked and Piet had no choice. Hopefully that would not cause any troubles ...

"Peter ... my cousin. He was also there when they threatened us before the supervisor intervened, "he replied, forced.

"Alright ... we need to talk to this Peter later too. But let's get back to the incident. What exactly happened when you arrived at the dorm? ", It looked like officer Bergmann was skeptical about Peter. Did she know that he did not have such a cousin? But then she would say something, wouldn't she?

"Yes of course. When I arrived I wanted to go directly to the apartment building where Pittoo has his room. Then someone reached for me from behind ... Luca, that was his name ... I did not notice until he grabbed my arm. He dragged me directly with him and ... ", again he looked for help to Pittoo, but no one could help him with what he had to say ...

"And?", The policewoman poked. She was clearly skeptical and now Piet suddenly felt like a criminal ... but he stayed calm, he knew he was the victim here.

"He dragged me to the group, the other 4. They called the smallest Stefan, but I don't know the names of the other 3. They surrounded me, insulted me and threatened me ... ", he hesitated, which officer Bergmann took as an occasion to investigate:" Why did they threaten you? What did you say? Why did they attack you? You do not have to be afraid, we know that you are not a criminal or that you animated the group, there were also other witnesses. But some things do not quite fit together, so I have to follow that up ".

"They ... they insulted me because out of my relationship with Pittoo. They wanted to hurt him through me and just waited for them to catch me alone ... without Peter. I think that was their main motivation. They thought we had a lover relationship because we got along so well and became good friends, after those things happened in the past, and he watched me for those 2 weeks. Outsiders may misunderstand it because we are so close to each other.

In any case, they were very rude and told me directly that they want to beat me together to get Pittoo, as a reminder that he should be aware of them. That's all they said to me ... I wanted to guard Pittoo from blame, and then they attacked me and I hit me until I went to the ground. They kept stepping on me and then I lost consciousness. I only regained consciousness for a short time when Pittoo talked to me, he had me in his arms and wanted me to stay ... so I do not lose consciousness again.

I heard the ambulance, the blue light. But the pain ... it shook my mind off and everything turned upside down, I could not fight it and then everything went black again.

Next, I woke up here in the hospital and ... that's all.

I don't know how Pittoo saved me, so I can not say anything about it, I did not hear it. I only know what he has told me, but I am infinitely grateful to him, without him ... maybe I would not be alive anymore ", he muttered the last words and officer Bergmann nodded understandingly.

"It's okay, we know he came to the rescue, there were witnesses who saw it. Do you want to press charges against the mans? We need to sort it all out with the Caritas, but you can file charges if you want, "she looked at Piet gravely, but he shook his head.

"Not for now. I want to see what Caritas says and what will be done. But ... if necessary, I'll definitely make an indictment, "he explained.

"I'd advise you to, this could turn into an attempted murder case, even without charge, the process is made. But think about it.

However ... there is one more problem with the whole story which concerns all of them here. I can not help you if you do not tell me who Peter really is. He is involved in the case and a possible witness. However, we have investigated a bit about him, and you lie to us. He is neither your cousin nor your nephew. We did not find anything about him, nobody seems to know him, as if he just appeared out of nowhere.

He also introduced himself to some people as Pit, but we can't find much about that matter too.

Who is Peter really? "

The question shocked tall three, what should they say?

Piet felt panic rising in him, and he grabbed the broken amulet in his hand tighter.

What should he say !?

"Who is Peter? Please tell me, we have to find him, he is an important person in this case ", the young policewoman became more serious and energetic. Her eyes glanced from Piet to Palutena and then to Pittoo. But nobody knew what to say.

"Pit is a good friend", they had to say something, but Piet sensed the despair, and it could be heard in his voice. Would that paralyze the entire investigation? Would they now be punished for covering him?

"Who is Pit?", Now officer Kahlstadt raised his voice and looked at them seriously. What was that? An interrogation?

"He's our friend!", Piet gripped the amulet even tighter and suddenly it began to vibrate in his hand. He looked questioningly down at it and suddenly it began to radiate and sparks shot up from it. It filled the whole room with bright, blue light.


	48. A ray of hope

**Chapter 48** : A ray of hope

When the bright light shone, Piet closed his eyes and turned his face away. He also heard the others speak defensive words and expected every moment that the police panicked, but nothing happened. Then the light slowly faded again before it completely disappeared.

Piet opened his eyes again and looked around the room in panic. Palutena and Pittoo also looked at the officers with the same horrified expression. The two policemen blinked and rubbed their eyes. Officer Bergmann groaned in pain and held her head.

"What ... what was that?" She asked dazed and looked at the three of them. Even her partner seemed out of it, he was a little absent, before he shook his head.

"That ... um ... a ... light reflection?", Piet did not know what to say or how he should explain it.

"A reflection of the light ... Yes, yes that must have been it. Sorry, I have a little headache, where did we stop? You ... made your statement, "she looked down at her notes and frowned. Then she scratched something on her notes.

"Yeah ... are you alright?", Piet did not know exactly what was going on and was more than confused. More confused than the two officials.

"Yes? Yes! Of course. I just striked a name. I think we're done so far. Thank you for your cooperation. I wish you a nice day and a good recovery. We'll get back to you as soon as there is more and if you want to press charges, let us know. "As the officer stood up, she left the 3 of them somewhat puzzled.

"Yes ... alright. I also thank you and ... goodbye, "Piet said goodbye and the others also murmured:" Goodbye "when the police left the room.

"What the hell was that !?", Pittoo looked at Piet and also Palutena looked shocked to him.

"I don't know. The amulet, it just shone and ... apparently it did something with their heads? They suddenly seemed to have no interest in Pit or ... she said she deleted a name. Could it be that Palutena heard me? Through the amulet? Maybe she did that ... ", what else could it be? Who else was powerful enough to influence someone like that? To delete or change... the memory?

The same with the light ... it just fit, it was the only thing with which the incident could be explained.

"Maybe you are right. Pit never said anything about the amulet, but it can connect. Maybe even the broken crystal will still connect, and she has felt your desperation and hastened to the rescue. That ... was probably the danger she meant. When someone comes from another world, they were really interested in Pit without much reason "Pittoo looked thoughtful and Palutena sank back into the chair.

"That never seems to stop, huh? Magic ... but I think we have to thank her for that, the goddess. My ... image. The thought is strange. But maybe she has solved the problem with Pit not existing here. I hope we will not have such an incident again. I've definitely had enough stress lately, "she sighed, shaking her head slightly. Before she closed Piet gently in her arms.

"I hope everything will be fine," she murmured softly, kissing his hair.

"Everything will be okay. I know that's not easy to swallow, the magic and all that stuff. But if it was Lady Palutena, then I'm sure this problem is solved. She took care of it, "Piet was relieved, despite the shock they had just been through, and he leaned his head against his mother.

"I'm glad she did not erase our memories of Pit ... that's certainly within the realm of what's possible for her," Pittoo grumbled, but he too was grateful. They could never have solved this problem without thinking up a lie. Because ... who would believe the truth?

"Do not say that! She would never do that! "Although Piet did not have such a connection to Lady Palutena like Pit, he did protect her. She had done so much for them, and he could understand her skepticism about it. But she would never erase their memory of everything they had experienced, he was sure of that.

"Alright, alright," Pittoo raised his hand defensively and Palutena released her son.

"Calm down, you two. It is another problem that seems to have been solved. Let's be happy and hope that everything will get better ", she calmed them down and let them fall back into their beds.

"Yes that's right ... I hope so too. Slowly, I have enough, "Piet sighed and looked at Pittoo, who looked to the ceiling.

"Whom do you say that to ..." he murmured softly.

"Do you regret it?" At Piet's words, Pittoo turned his head to the side and looked at the young man.

"Not a second," he gave him a smile that made Piet's heart beat faster.

"Me neither," he replied.

Palutena looked at the two smiling. Maybe it would be better if they had some time for themselves, but ... she also wanted to be with her injured son for a while. They could flirt enough when she left in the evening.

"Piet are you hungry? You overslept your lunch, "she distracted her son, disturbing their flirting. But ... a freshly inflamed love would not stop with that little intervention.

"Hungry ... ooh yes!", Piet then shouted and poked his mother with a laugh, while Pittoo only shook his head with a smile, but clearly pleased.

The last few weeks have been exciting, with angels, magic and a completely different world, but slowly it would be nice to finally take a little break.

 **OoOoO**

Piet spent nearly a week in the hospital. Pittoo was able to return to the dorm that same day, but he got permission to visit him. In general, they were not so strict with the black-haired, he was seen as a hero and was now allowed to leave the grounds as long as he was back before it was dark.

Piet still felt lonely at the hospital every time Pittoo left. He came every day and stayed for a few hours before he had to go back. They talked, laughed and played together. Pittoo often brought various board games from the dorm or books. That's how Piet never got bored, at least during that time, but he also knew ... it would never be like that with Pittoo.

Now, after a week, his injuries had healed enough so that he could get home. The ribs were still aching, and he had a supporting bandage around his chest, but the bruises and concussion had healed.

The young man pulled his shirt over his bandaged upper body and straightened it. His facial expression twisted a little through the pain in his chest, it still stabbed. But not so hard anymore. Nevertheless, such a movement was uncomfortable, but he had to go through. He already wore his jeans and socks, only missing his shoes. Again, Piet grimaced, knowing that this would hurt. He sat down on his bed where he had lain for a week and then slowly put on his shoes.

His mother would come soon to pick him up, he was finally allowed to go home. He could hardly wait, and so he got dressed, even if Palutena was not there yet. A growl went over his lips as he slipped the second shoe over his foot and leaned forward. He would definitely be glad when his ribs healed.

Even though he had to go home, he knew that they would not go there. Pittoo had called him and told him that there was news, and he wanted to hear it as soon as possible. That's why his mother would drive to the dorm with him first.

After he had finished dressing, he began to pack the things, then he heard a familiar voice in the corridor, a nurse greeted back. A big grin formed on Piet's face. He was looking forward to seeing Pittoo again and hoped he had good news, but just as the black-haired sounded ... he could hope for it.

"Hello darling!", His mother came into the room with a radiant smile on her face and Piet fell around her neck, being a little cautious. The ribs and stuff.

"Hey Ma! I'm so happy to finally get out of here! One more day and I would probably go crazy. Working in the hospital is clearly more enjoyable than being a patient there ... but that brings me to a few ideas about our own hospital, "he grinned, releasing his mother to face her.

"Anything you want Piet, but just do not break any walls, or we'll get worse with the owner. But I am also glad that you can finally come home, it is incredibly quiet alone. I could not have endured that much longer. "Palutena laughed and looked at his packed things.

"I see you're done already? You really can not wait, "a smile crossed her face.

"Yes! The faster we get away the better, and I'm really curious what Pittoo has to say to us! ", He was so excited! But he still had to slow down, the pain brought him back, as he packed his bag a little too fast. Piet winced when he felt the sting.

"Not too fast Piet. Be careful or do you want to stay here longer? "His mother looked at him reproachfully, and he rubbed his neck.

"No way! But you're right, I will try to hold back. Can we go then?" He looked at her with big leading eyes.

"Yes Piet, but we have yet to unsubscribe. Come with me, "of course he knew how this was going on. But the excitement made him impatient. Nevertheless, he nodded now and followed his mother to the registration on the floor.

There they reported Piet and after the nurse checked to see if there was a last doctor's meeting, she let them go. He had already talked to the doctor and heard the usual, he had to be careful and rest, and if the pain worsened he should come right back, the same with any stronger headaches, but otherwise everything was fine, and he could go home reassured.

What they would do now, or more like later on.

"Finally ~", after leaving the hospital, Piet breathed the fresh air deep into his lungs. Despite the pain. Of course, he had been allowed to walk around before and also a little on the outdoor area, but it was something completely different when you knew that you could go now.

Palutena smiled happily when she saw this and the two made their way to the car. It took them a little time till they arrived, because they took a little stop at the bakery, before they drove to the institution.

 **OoOoO**

Piet swallowed down the last bite of his sandwich when they arrived at their destination. His eyes were already searching the area for the familiar figure, of the one who had become so important to him, in such a short time.

To his delight he even spotted him, he was standing in the parking lot waiting for them. No wonder, Piet had told him on the cellphone, and he knew that they came. Pittoo seemed to be as excited as he was, pacing up and down. But only until he had discovered the car he was waiting for, then he ran in their direction and waited for them when they parked in the parking lot.

"Pittoo!", Piet got straight out of the car and met the black-haired man before he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. They were not ready for more yet, but slowly they approached each other.

"Hey Piet," the black-haired man pressed his little man briefly, but not too tight, he knew that he still was in pain. When he got the kiss on the cheek it brought a smile to his lips and for a moment the world stood still around them. Silently they looked each other in the eyes and both felt the desire to take the next step, but no one dared to and so the moment passed, and they broke the hug.

Maybe it was just not the right moment, but they knew he would come. They both knew about their feelings, even if no one had said so. So it was only a matter of time.

"You wanted to tell me something." Piet smiled at Pittoo and looked up at him curiously. He was, after all, still a bit smaller than his black-haired likeness.

"Yes, but we should discuss this inside, so we have our peace. How are you? Glad you were finally dismissed, "Pittoo answered him then.

"Oooh, yes, and me first! If you're not there, it's boring. To play alone is stupid and reading will be tiring at some point. But that's over now, now I can come back to visit you every day, and we can have fun, "Piet grinned happily and looked briefly at his mother. Did she agree to continue to play taxi? Probably not, so he would have to look out for the train connection. But that did not matter, the only thing that mattered was that he could be with Pittoo.

"You'll be surprised, maybe you don't have to come here every day. Come on, let's go to my room, I can not wait to tell you about it, "Pittoo admitted and his gaze went to Palutena, she certainly wanted to hear what it was and ... he definitely needed her permission in a thing.

"Hey Pittoo, you do not mind if I come with you?", Palutena greeted him now, after she had given him time with Piet. Who knows ... maybe she would have a son-in-law in the future? The marriage between same-sex was finally allowed.

But ... she should not anticipate it so soon, that brought bad luck, life will move in it's own direction.

"Hey and no, of course not. You should even hear what I have to say, its good news in every way, "he smirked, and then they could not stand it any longer, Piet finally wanted to know what it was all about, and so they followed the black-haired man to his room.

After they entered, he closed the door behind them. Piet whirled right around and looked at Pittoo excitedly.

"So! Tell me! What happened? ", He felt like he was zipping around in nervousness. But when his mother laid her hand on his shoulder, he calmed down a bit. He had probably fallen back into old habits, that happened sometimes.

"Good! I start with the group and their punishment. There is still no process, but the evidence is clear and the judge has made a decision before it goes right to the court. Until the negotiations are completed, the entire group will be moved to another dorm. One that also hosts other problem orphanages who have committed crimes, to socialize them again. From drug offenses to serious assault and theft. They have very strict safety precautions there. However, it may be that they go to jail for what they did if they were actually sentenced for attempted murder. I can not care at the moment, the main thing is they're gone and I'll never see them again, "Pittoo began then, and that alone was unbelievably good news!

"That's great! It would be good to know what comes out at the end, but we will probably hear that anyway because we certainly have to testify as witnesses and I as a victim. If necessary, at least. What else is there? There was more news? ", what else could have happened? Piet was curious without end.

"Yeah, I'll come to that now. I'm supposed to stand in for my actions, because I beat two of them hospital-ready. But since it was self-defense, I get no problems and on the contrary. The Caritas wants to help me because I risked my life to save you. They asked me if I want to work for Viridi again. They even notified her, and she is eager to pick me up. So I can leave the institution and go back to my old life, "Pittoo's eyes sparkled at the statement. That was the best thing ever, he could go back! But it would not be that easy, the old apartment had already been rented to someone new.

"That ... that's awesome! Oh my god, Pittoo! I'm so happy for you! That's great! ", Piet felt tears spilling from his blue eyes, and he could not stop himself and fell around the black-haired man's neck. That was the greatest news he had heard today. He had wanted so much that Pittoo could start working as soon as possible. Now it was much faster than they both had ever thought, and he could start again at his old job! That was incredible!

"Yes, but that was not all Piet. But for the last thing I need the permission of you, or more precisely of your mother, "Pittoo now looked to Palutena, who was also happy about this coincidence and congratulated him. At his words, however, she looked at him curiously.

"And that would be? No matter what it is, I hardly believe that I can refuse you after everything you have done for us. You saved my son's life more than once, I would do anything for you, "she replied honestly, and she would even give him her son's hand if he asked for it. Only ... those times were long passed.

"I hope so ... and I would do it again anytime. I mean ... saving Piet's life, "Pittoo's eyes went back to the young man in his arms, and he smiled, something that made Piet's heart beat faster, and he squeezed him harder. Even though his ribs ached, he just did not care.

"Well ... I have already agreed that I would like to work for Viridi again, and she agrees. Now I have to look for a new apartment again. However, Viridi's job is quite far away from here and it would not be so easy to go back and forth until I find a new apartment.

That's why ... I wanted to ask if I can move in with you till I find something. I already have an apartment in view that is near the old one, but I have yet to visit it and see if it is good. So ... would it be alright to move into the guest room? "He asked Palutena pleadingly and ... how could she refuse him? Especially when she saw Piet's gaze, whose eyes grew bigger the more Pittoo said. Then he looked at her just as pleadingly, almost like a puppy and ... there he got her, and she had to laugh.

"Of course you can move in with us. As long as you want Pittoo, I have absolutely no problem and it is also closer to your job than if you have to drive from here. So do not worry. When will you come to us? "That would be good to know. She had to prepare everything, but because Pit had recently lived with them, she would do not change that much. Rather, she was even happy about the additional family member. Having Pit there was a nice feeling. Seeing her son so happy and to not have the house so empty.

Especially if Piet went back to university it would be very lonely for her, but she had to go through it, he sometimes came back on weekends and of course on vacation. But this time when Pittoo was there, whether he stayed with them or had a new apartment by then, he would certainly come more often. That also pleased the young woman.

"The next days I think. First I have to pack everything and clarify everything with the director. But then I can probably move on to the next possible date. I'll definitely let you know when I know more, "Pittoo was overjoyed that Palutena had said yes. He was really looking forward to living with Piet, too ... even if it would be more difficult to hold back. But he would be able to do that with his mother in the house.

"That's alright, I'll finish everything up, so you can feel right at home as soon as you come and ... I'm sure Piet is looking forward to it, right?", She looked grinning at her son, who had released Pittoo in the meantime, and he blushed.

"Yes ... that ... I can not believe it. It's so much at once, but so ... it makes me so incredibly happy and it will be soooo awesome when Pittoo is with us ", now he looked back to the black-haired and ... now he was a little nervous at the thought but in a positive way. In a way that made butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

"I like to believe that ... I can not wait too. Who would have thought that so much good things could come out of such a terrible act? I'll never forgive the guy for what they did, but for that matter, I have to be a tiny bit grateful. But just a little, "Pittoo said with a laugh, and the other two agreed. As much as they hated the group, it had clearly developed very well. Luckily, nothing serious had happened to Piet, Pittoo would never have forgiven himself.

"Then I would say let's prepare for it. I'll go back, if you want you can stay here Piet. I'll pick you up later, "she knew that the brown-haired would certainly like to spend awhile with Pittoo, just after this mountain of good news. Surely they had some things to discuss, and she did not want to be the fifth wheel on the car and stand in the way of the two.

"Alright, I'll call you then," Piet agreed, leaning against Pittoo's arm and shoulder. He was so incredibly happy that there was no word for it. He felt like he was floating and warmth spreading throughout his body. Pittoo would live with them ... he could hardly believe it. Well ... now only Pit was missing, he would like to tell the angel what happened. But until now he had not reappeared and all his efforts to inform him bore no fruit. The amulet had not made a sound since it had lit up, he still carried it with him, but apparently it had lost its power with this last rearing.

But even if the angel was not there, he could still be happy, and he knew that they would meet again someday, and then he could tell him everything.

"It's amazing ... I'm so happy Pittoo. Finally ... finally something good happened to us. So fighting is never worthless, "he looked up at the black-haired and their eyes met. His dark, almost red brown and Piet's bright blue orbs. They loved to look at each other as if the world belonged to them alone and as if they knew exactly what the other thought, like a silent conversation that only belonged to them.

"Yes ... it's definitely worth it and I'll never give up. Now I have so much to fight for, "Pittoo whispered before hugging Piet, and then he could not hold back. He lowered his head and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss to his lips.

Piet's eyes widened, and he felt himself exhale, trembling, before the brown-haired man closed his orbs and returned the kiss just as gentle. Piet wrapped his arms around Pittoo and for now, time seemed to stand still for them.

 **OoOoO**

Pittoo moved in with them a few days later and would start working in about 2 weeks. Viridi was happy that he came back, but there was a lot of paperwork to fill, and so they had to wait a bit. Which was not so bad , so the black-haired could look for a good apartment.

The first one wasn't good enough, because he wanted something better when Piet came to visit, so he continued to search, but he already had two more in mind, and he visited them in those two weeks. One turned out to be fitting, and he probably would not stay with them for too long. Piet, however, enjoyed the time together with the black-haired.

He would soon be on his feet again after his ribs healed well, Palutena had spoken to the university, and he would be back in class at the beginning of the following month. He got extra hours to catch up with the missed ones, but it looked good to him, he had always been a good student.

The only downside for him was the fact that he would be so far away from Pittoo. They had come closer over the days. Palutena liked to say they were clued together, because she barely saw them separately. When one was there, the other was not far away either.

Unfortunately, that would not go on forever, but they would definitely maintain their contact, and Piet would visit his mother and Pittoo as often as he could, and if he could not, Pittoo would come to him.

By now two weeks had passed, and they had settled in well, the three of them. Pittoo got the apartment and would move in soon. But still they enjoyed the time they spent together and who knows, maybe they would eventually live together permanently, Piet and Pittoo at least.

"It has been 2 weeks since you came to us, time flies so fast. It feels like you moved in yesterday, "Piet giggled and leaned against his partner. Pittoo had his arm around him, and they watched television together. He would start working again in a few days, so they took it easy and spent the days in chill mode.

"Same for me. It will be weird to live alone in the apartment. I wonder if I'll get Hope back ... I have not seen the dog for ages. "Pittoo liked to think back to Hope and the time in the old apartment, but here he liked it a lot better. But there was a good reason for that too, and that reason was right in his arms.

"I do not know her ... unfortunately. But I will definitely get to know her if she is allowed to come back to you. That would be great ... will she confuse me with Pit? Or will she realize that I am not the same? "Pit had stuck in his body. So he was sure it would be strange for Hope.

"She's a dog ... I think she'll remember your behavior and your demeanor but can not quite understand it. But animals do not ask questions, she'll just take it and make friends with you as well as with Pit. "Pittoo looked down at the brown-haired and grinned, before he ruffled through the dark-brown hair.

"Hey! I hope so ", Piet complained briefly and took his hand away, he did not like it if his hairstyle was made even more fluffy than it already was by nature. But in the end he had to laugh anyway. Before he straightened up a bit and Pittoo pressed a kiss on his lips, he was just too happy to return. Palutena was still at work, and so they had the house for themselves.

They could just do what they wanted without being afraid to get caught ~

Piet felt Pittoo run his finger along the line of his neck while his other hand stroked his chest and teased his nipple through the fabric.

It conjured a beautiful blush on Piet's face, and he felt the gasp leaving his lips. It was like an invitation for Pittoo, and he leaned more against the brown-haired man, pushing him down onto the couch without loosening the kiss. On the contrary, he even deepened it.

They haven't gone till the end yet, but they slowly made one step after the other, each time venturing a little further. But they were in no hurry, they had not been together that long.

But just as Pittoo let his hand wander down, they suddenly heard a noise. Immediately, the black-haired man jumped up and looked around, Piet also sat up a bit.

"What's going on?", He looked in the direction in which Pittoo looked and his eyes grew bigger in surprise. The air seemed strangely distorted and electrified at one point in the room. It looked like it was being distorted by the heat of a fire, and small, bright bolts of light flashed in it.

Just as the two men straightened up to look at it more closely, the distortion suddenly grew and out of nowhere a blue vortex seemed to explode. For a fraction of a second, the vortex was just a small, circular spot, but then it expanded until it became a large oval form. In it blue colors swirled like in a storm and it was very familiar to the two men.

"It's a portal!" Piet exclaimed excitedly and immediately jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest. Full of anticipation he approached the portal and Pittoo was at his side, as excited and hopeful as he was. They expected one person to come out of it, a very familiar face.

Then the portal changed and suddenly someone emerged. Full-dress, with white tunic and a golden laurel wreath on his head, the angel stood before them, a big grin on the face, which was framed by brown hair. The blue eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Pit!", Piet did not hesitate for a second and fell around the neck of the white angel and hugged him.

"I am so glad to see you! Welcome back! "He exclaimed excitedly and happily, before letting go of him and watching him from further away, his hands resting on his shoulders.

"Heey! I am also happy to see you again! And then even both at the same time! I'm sorry it took so long, I had to go on a mission and only came back after 3 weeks, "the angel explained before greeting Pittoo and Piet. He was very happy to see them both alive and well. So much that it took a while until he realized that Pittoo was in Piet's house. He looked back at the black-haired man.

"You are allowed out? What has happened since I was gone !? " he exclaimed in surprise and Pittoo laughed at the reaction.

"So much. Welcome back Pit. I think we have some things to tell you and you must definitely thank your Lady Palutena later in our names, she has saved our lives, "Pittoo replied with a grin and pointed to the couch.

"Let's sit down, that will be a longer story," he said and Pit nodded.

"I am very excited to hear. Lady Palutena has already told me that she had to intervene in something and the crystal was broken as well. But that's all, so tell me all that's happened since I was gone, "and so the angel, along with Pittoo and Piet, took the place to listen to the whole story. They told him all about Pit's recovery from the potion of the gods, even the attack on Pit, the rescue by Pittoo, the hospital stay, and then the news concerning them all. Of course, they did not miss the amulet thing at the hospital, and at the end they also told him that they were both a couple since Pittoo stayed with them in the house. If only for the time being.

Pit listened intently to everything they had to say and even though guilty feelings came up in him that Piet had gone through something horrible after he left him, it had had its good sides, and he was grateful for how it all continued. All the problems seemed to have been solved in the time he was gone, but he was also incredibly relieved and happy.

"That's really great. That everything went well and all problems are solved. The reason is not the most beautiful, but he clearly had his good sides. I'm just glad that you're fine Piet and that the broken ribs heal just fine, "Pit smiled happily at his human image, which could only reciprocate.

"Oh yes, I'm glad too. And to Lady Palutena's intervene with the police. I do not know what would have happened if she had not intervened. After all, we could not and can not prove your existence and nobody would believe the truth, it's better like that. It's better if it stays with us, "Piet agreed. He was so happy that the angel was back and for the mission, he did not blame him. He hardly had a choice, but he was glad to hear that Pit and Dark Pit were fine too.

"That's true. The less you know the better. Palutena does not seem to be here? I assume she is working? So ... you two are together now? ", A big grin spread on the angel's lips and it made Piet and even Pittoo blush. Although by Pittoo it was only seen in a slight, pink shimmer on the cheek.

"Yes ... we ... we got closer to each other in the hospital or rather came true to our feelings. Then after some time we couldn't hold back anymore. I suppose ... that's exactly what you wanted, was not it? ", Piet smiled at the white angel and Pit nodded.

"Yeah ... I always hoped that Pittoo would get over me and when I saw that you understand each other so well ... my worries were already gone. I'm so happy for you. It is a great thought to know that you pay attention to each other and that we are deeply connected, even in different worlds. The idea that we will always take care of each other is ... it's beautiful, "the last words mumbled the angel but the two men could understand only too well what he meant. They, too, had been thinking about it, and indeed, strange as that thought was, it filled them with a deep, unbelievably beautiful warmth.

"You're right. Can you stay here for a while? Maybe we can do something together and go for a walk ", Piet said then, Palutena would certainly be happy to see the angel again and Pit did not mind.

"No problem! I can stay for a few hours, but you'll have to lend me something to wear, I can not go out on the street like this, "he pointed to his tunic and laughed.

"That's true, I'll give you some of my clothes. Come, that will be great, "Piet's eyes went to Pittoo and the black-haired looked satisfied. The three looked at each other, and at that moment, the brief silence was theirs. All three of them had experienced something incredible and it molded them together in a way they would never achieve otherwise. They understood each other without words, and they felt comfortable together.

In the end, everything had come to a happy end, and they were all relieved.

Pit followed Piet to change clothes before they spent the day together, the three of them made the streets unsafe and had a lot to talk about. They had fun together and the future finally looked peaceful again, it was a future they could look forward to and Pit could not wait to see what would happen. He wished them good luck on their way, he would accompany them, their personal guardian angel.

 **The End**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O_-_-_-_-_Oo**

I would like to thank all my readers who accompanied the fanfiction so far. I am very happy to have completed it. It is the first fanfiction of this length that I finished and not canceled.

I apologize if the end seems so abrupt, I could have written down the time in the hospital or after that where Pittoo moves in with Piet and Palutena. But after 48 chapters and one and a half year, the motivation is drowning a little, I never really thought that it would get this long and expected around 30 chapters. But it quickly became apparent that it would be more. But if I had not shortened the end there would be 10 more chapters and that would be just too much.

I also have to admit that the full part from where Pit got home and later came back to Piet's and Pittoo's world was not planned. Originally, I had planned that Pit will come back to his world at the end of the fanfiction and leave a downed Pittoo and a Piet who knows nothing about anything. But then I could not do that to the characters and I sat down and thought about a new development of the story. I like this end a lot more.

I really hope that you like this end and the changes I've made to the fanfiction to archieve it. As a result, she was also a lot longer but I do not regret it.

In the future I plan on writing some stories like yaoi novels, maybe with some artworks too. They will be stories with one protagonist and different love interests you can pair him up with, together with choices you can take, resulting in different endings.

Maybe there will be another Kid Icarus fanfiction, but then the chapters will be much shorter, so that I don't need to use a translator to help me translate such a big amount of text in a short time. With chapters around 1-2 pages it is perfect for me and when the fictions are finished they will be updated on daily basis, so if people like longer chapters they can wait a week and read around 7 chapters at once.

But that was it for now.

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy reading and browsing here on AoOO / FanFiction.

Hereby I say goodbye to you together with Piet and Pittoo and hope that you will have a great time in the future.

Love, your Neri :3


End file.
